


Roses & Thorns

by Mai_girl_2001



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dark Steve Rogers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Confessions, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stockholm Syndrome, Strong Female Characters, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 69
Words: 273,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_girl_2001/pseuds/Mai_girl_2001
Summary: King Steve had to go after a kingdom whom they betrayed his family which caused the deaths of his mother, father, and sister.King steve was invading King Morgan’s kingdom. There’s a history between the kingdoms.Right before the princess can run, since no one has seen the princess in person or know the princess’s identity. They asked her loyal maiden to take her on the princess’ identity.King Steve captures her and uses her for his pleasure but will there be love?Warning: A lot of violence, abuse, rape scenes ahead. Please don't go further if that's not something you're into.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 410
Kudos: 131





	1. Invasion

I was trained early on by my father whose a royal guard for the King's family to know how to use weapons early on. I can wield a sword, shoot an arrow, and possibly throw daggers. 

I was promoted to become the princess’ guard but most people think I’m her maiden. We became best friends and knew almost everything about each other. I grew up in the kingdom and most people haven’t seen the princess because the king worried about unexpected threats against his kingdom. 

A war was coming. We were told that King Steve who has grown in power over the years will try to conquer all kingdoms. He had the help of great warriors; James, Sam, Clint, and Natasha. The word spread that he can be barbaric. Kill those who stood in his way. He drank the blood of those who he killed.

Our kingdom was in their path. Taking us down would give him the way to conquer the next 4 kingdoms; Stark, Crossbone, Banner, and Odinson.

There were 8 kingdoms: Barnes, Rogers, Stark, Crossbone, Banner, Odinson, Morgans, and Hydra. 

Barnes was the one that fell first. 15 years ago, the tale was told that their kingdom was taken down overnight. The Barnes kingdom was between Rogers and Morgan’s. people believe Rogers took over and conquer their land. However, the royal family vanished, rumour has it that the baby princess and young prince were never found. Most believe they are dead.

I was a maiden for Morgan’s kingdom and right now before King Steve will conquer our kingdom, I was asked to remain in the kingdom in the princess’s room.

King John Morgan tells me “Your parents were killed. He’s ruthless and he will hunt for my precious daughter, your princess Meredith. Could I ask you to help us? By doing this, I know it’s selfish of me to ask but to protect her and maybe save our kingdom, I’m asking for your sacrifice.”

I was angry to hear Steve killed my parents as I remained by the princess’s side during the war. I would do anything to avenge them.

I asked “Can I kill him? I believe I can eliminate the enemy.”

King John shook his head as he holds my shoulders and says “His men will slaughter all of us. Even if you kill him, he has four mighty warriors. I’ve heard he has heirs to go in line after him. We don’t stand a chance if you don’t do as I asked. Please!”

The king kneeled at me and so does princess Meredith. 

I asked, “What do you need?”

King John tells me “You need to take on Princess Meredith‘s identity. That way Steve doesn’t chase us if he thinks he has her already but this could mean your death. He could execute you.”

I looked back and forth between the king and the princess.

Before the king could beg again, I said “I agree. It would be my honor to protect you with my death. Please go.”

King John says “May God have mercy for you, child.”

The princess and he left. I went to change into the princess’s dress. 

I walked downstairs as I see all the royal maids and servants are dead laying on the ground. How can someone be so cruel even the children of the kingdom were slaughtered? Everyone was dead as I cry in pain. Everyone I ever knew was gone. 

I was near the throne when he came in.

King Steve walks into the Throne room and he was quite shocked to see me knelt near the dead ones crying.

He saw the crown on my head and the dress on me, he knew I was Princess Meredith. The jewel of King Morgan’s kingdom, the person who he plans to send his wrath to given everything Morgan has taken away from him. Steve was here for revenge.

Steve laughs as he watches me cry. He believed it was good retribution that I suffer for everything my father did.

He walked closer and closer. 

What surprised him was how beautiful I looked in the white long dress now that it is covered by some blood from holding a dead child in my arms. I was crying but he could see my round eyes and features that took his breath away. 

Steve screams at himself for thinking inappropriate thoughts with the enemy’s daughter. He should just kill me. 

Steve came up to me and asks “Where is your father? He cannot be hiding while his beautiful daughter dies for him.” Steve didn’t know why he said beautiful but it came out. 

He held up a sword pointing at my neck. 

I let the dead child slide off me. I was angry at him and said “My father is not a coward. Just end me and take your victory.”

Steve points at me as he is angry. He hated how I make him sound like a bad guy. King John Morgan killed Steve’s parents and Bucky’s parents in vain. He destroyed two kingdoms and send off rumors to try to discredit them and essentially watch them fall but Steve was a fighter. 

He yells “Do you think you can just bargain with me, princess? Do you want a quick death? That would be too easy for you. Don’t worry! I plan to keep you by my side as I will find your treacherous father and hung him before you!”

I glared at him and said “You are what people say. You ruthless king!”

Steve smirks “No one ever stays innocent and becomes king. Your father has more skeletons than mine.”

I screamed “Lies! You barbarian king!”

Steve screams back “I’ll show you what Barbarians do.”

His men were telling advising him not to but Steve saw red when I stood there calling him a Barbarian. He wanted me to feel pain. 

Steve grabs a hold of me and throws me to the steps of the throne. 

Steve looked wild as he smiles “I’ll show you how it’s like to be fucked against the throne that your father once owned. Everything belongs to me now including you.”

I glared at him and was trying to get away from him but he held a sword up. I tried to kill myself by running into it. He threw the sword away and roared “You wouldn’t have it easy. Don’t even try to kill yourself.”

I was told that I would have a fast death for being a princess. No one ever said he would be savage enough to fuck me on the throne. 

I was tossed on the throne as I screamed “No! Stop!”

His men were in the throne room as well. Everyone was witnessing what he was doing to me.

I screamed “Help! Please help!”

Steve was ripping my dress’s long sleeves. Soon he ripped the top of my dress so he could have access to my breasts. I tried to kick him but he was very strong. 

Steve tells me “Meredith if you don’t submit to me, I will kill the remaining of your people.”

He screams to his men “How many are there left?”

Bucky came forward and says “My King, we have approximately 500 survivors who have confirmed they would surrender and follow us.”

Steve looked at me and asks “So what is it, princess? Submit or watch everyone die?”

I had my face covered to the corner of the Throne seat. He placed me on the throne so he can ravish me in front of everyone. There are corpses at the bottom of the stairs where he murdered my people in cold blood. 

Bucky coughs “My King, if you want, you can take the chambers.” hoping that it could save some decency for me.

Steve laughs and says “Just leave the room if you’re uncomfortable but I am taking what is mine.”

He saw me lay there broken and it made him happy because he wanted to take revenge and he will have it.

He reached down underneath my dress as he rips apart anything that was covering my womanhood. I was crying quietly and shook my head.

Steve smiles down as he says “Let’s see if you’re truly a treasure that no one has touched.”

He reached down to touch my folds and I started to swat his hand away. This wasn’t what I signed up for. I screamed “Stop! No! Please no!”

Steve took off his fur coat and threw it on the ground. I heard him started to remove his clothes. He was undoing his belt.

Steve reminded me “If you run, I’ll kill everyone else. All 500 of their lives are dependent on how well you will treat me. Meredith, open that mouth of yours.”

He pulls my face to the side where he shoves his hard cock down my throat. I was crying as he kept pushing. He pulled my mouth off the edge of the throne so he could enjoy me as a playing thing. He was groaning and smiles down “Don’t do this often ha? Don’t worry! I’ll break you in.”

I was crying because all his men can hear and see what he was doing to me. None of them would stop him. 

I felt him pushed to the back of my throat as he whispered nasty words at me “God, this is amazing. Yessss”

He squeezed my breasts as he continued to thrust into my throat.

I was gagging and trying to push him off but he wouldn’t let me.

He stopped and pulled himself out just to see me crying and unsure what to do next. 

He pulled me upwards and he sat on the throne while he placed me on his lap straddling him.

I begged him “Please don’t do this. Please”

Steve held my face and chin “It’s happening Princess Meredith. You should have asked your father, why did he kill my parents and sister. She would have been your age.”

I felt his hardness was pressing up against my thighs. 

I shook my head and said “Lies!”

Steve didn’t care how cruel he was being to me because I’m the enemy’s daughter and he shouldn’t have any mercy.

He took a hold of himself as he inserts himself inside of me. Pulling my hips down to meet his hard thrust.

I screamed as he breaks through my first barrier. 

He laughed at my pain and screams “Oh god! A virgin…”

I was crying because it was so painful. I felt like I was splitting in half. I tried to push off from his chest. I wanted to get off.

He held me in a hard grip and he presses me down further trying to break me more. Eventually, Steve bottoms out inside of me. I roared in pain as I arched back. I was shaking from fear, pain, and conflicted feelings. Death would have been easier.

He was taking me on the throne, in front of his men, no shame. No consideration for me. I felt there was no fight in me left. 

Steve pulls me forward as he helps me move on top of him. 

He moans “God, you’re so tight. I must be your first and I’m glad you’re a virgin so you can remember, this isn’t loving. I’m here to conquer you and I’ll make sure you be reminded every day, that this barbarian king will have you as much as he wants. Maybe, I’ll just put a baby in you. Let’s see who else would want you after they find out, you are nothing but my sex slave.”

He roared in laughter as I shut my eyes crying. 

He kept thrusting and moving. The pain lessens but it was so hard to keep up. 

He palms my ass as he lifts and pulls it down so hard that I whimpered. Everything felt numb to me.

I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of begging or screaming for help. I simply let him take what he wanted to take. Maybe then he would just kill me sooner.

Steve noticed I was being submissive but at the same time challenging him. He pulls my head down so he can kiss me hard. He demanded to stick his tongue down my throat while he fucks me on the throne. 

I felt something building up and I wasn’t sure what it was. I tried to move away but he held me still. 

He knew what he was doing. I didn’t want it as I begged “No… No.”

Steve kept sucking on my nipples as he pulled me close and wouldn’t let me go. He kept going.

Eventually, I felt like I saw stars as I hit my first orgasm. The rush was happening so fast and I grabbed onto his shoulders as my face leaned into his shoulders. He laughed as I came.

My legs were trembling and shaking from the aftermath.

I begged “Please just be done. Just kill me.”

He slams up inside of me and he quickens his pace as he fucked me into the next orgasm. I was speechless as he spills himself inside of me. I hung onto his shoulders as I hid my face in his neck.

Steve didn’t want to admit that he enjoyed the intimacy.

He held me in that position for a while. I wanted to get off but he wouldn’t let me.

He held me there as he wanted me to feel the seeds were coming down.

He calls for his men for the report of this war. Steve provides instructions and what he wants to be done while I’m still sitting on his fucken dick.

Steve enjoyed watching all the men look awkward as they face me and him.

Bucky wasn’t happy but he kept his straight face. 

Steve tells everyone “Do not let her go, don’t kill her. Always put her in my chambers locked up and chain to the bed like a dog. I want her to know where her place is. Make sure she’s well-fed and taken care of. “ as he touches my hair and neck.

The next thing he does was he bit me hard on my neck. So hard that I screamed so loud that it was piercing people’s ears. I tried to hit his chest but he wouldn’t care. He pulls me upwards to free me from his cock. I stood next to him barely being able to stand still after what he did. Steve grabs his fur coat and places it around me before saying “Follow my orders and your people will live.

I looked away and he pulls my chin up “You are mine now. Don’t even think of running because I will find you and I will make your punishments harsher than the last. Now follow your new maids and get yourself clean. I would like to taste you tonight.”

I hated him so much. I just have to endure long enough to know that Princess Meredith is safe. I’ll cut Steve Roger’s throat very soon. 

Steve looked at me with a smug smile and says “I’ll break you, princess!”


	2. Engagement

I was washed, fed, and be reminded that I’m not a princess but his sex slave. One of his maids. Maria tells me “Don’t upset him. He’s often good if you’re nice. If you don’t want your people to get hurt, best to follow exactly what he says.” As she was cleaning me when I first came in for my bath. 

There was blood, semen, and a mixture of my liquids down my legs. The dress I wore was white, now it’s all bloody.

Maria feared the worst for me when I walked in like this. 

She helped bathe me and she made sure I was feeling better before she left me near the bed with my right hand chained to the bed.

I was trying to reach for anything as a weapon. I wanted to kill him.

——————————————

Steve was in the throne room and he asked “Who killed the people in here? Why would someone be ruthless enough to kill the children?” As he looked down where I once sat.

Bucky reports “It wasn’t us. I’m shocked that King John left his daughter because I’ve heard he cares for her so much. Maybe these people committed suicide however the wounds looked like it was inflicted by someone as they tried to run.”

Steve says “He wanted to save himself, he wanted me to have her so I wouldn’t chase him. Send more men and find him.” As he felt bad for me being left by my own father. He could tell that I was innocent the moment he laid eyes on me. I was crying for the servants and maids that were killed. Not many in high status would do that.

They were in the throne room, just Steve and his 4 trusted warriors; Bucky, Sam, Clint, and Natasha.

Natasha spoke up “Steve, was that necessary? Why would you hurt the innocent girl?”

Steve says “She had it coming. Thinking she’s above me. Trying to make me sound like I am the villain. Her father killed so many people to get where he is now.”

Sam reminds him “She probably doesn’t know any of this and you basically ripped her life apart and didn’t leave any decency for a lady when you fucked her in front of all your men.”

Steve screams “Why are you guys hung up over one lady? She’s a fucken ignorant princess! I simply taught her what life could do to her. The wrath I put upon her is from her father's own doing.”

Bucky spoke up “She is around both our sister’s ages. Couldn’t you just be…”

Steve screams “Both our sisters are dead. I know you’re still looking for yours hoping she’s not but most likely dead. My sister was innocent too. Why did they kill her? They raped my little sister before killing her. I wish I had him here today to torture him and make him pay for what he did. Instead, he fled like a coward and left her behind. She will just have to pay for him.”

Everyone knows not to mess with Steve when he is angry. They try not to agitate him.

Steve was determined to make my life a living hell. 

———————————

King John and Meredith just needed 3 days to get to Crossbone’s kingdom. He needed Meredith to be used as a liaison between two kingdoms and maybe they would have the troops needed to take down Steve.

It will take time and he hopes my death will stop Steve from seeing his plans.

———————————

I was sleeping on the bed. Everything was hurting and aching. I couldn’t find anything to kill the king. I did find the metal stick to help with the fire logs in the fireplace. I had it in my hand while sleeping.

Steve came into the room to see me sleeping with the only weapon I could find in the room.

He was amused at how a princess who was deflowered by him, faced humiliation yet still had a fire in her to try to kill him with a fire poker. 

He removed all his clothes as he plans to take me again. He removed my weapon as I slept. He slowly raised my nightgown so he could see all of me. There were no undergarments as he instructed for Maria. He wanted Princess Meredith to always be ready for him to take whenever he liked.

The fact I was a virgin, made him hard again. He really enjoyed being inside of me when it was tight. He loved how responsive my body was as he took me. 

Steve didn’t want to do this to his enemy’s daughter but watching me talk back to him riled him up. He had to have me. Watching me helplessly take him in my mouth and riding him made him felt something. 

Now here he is, between my legs. He was kissing, sucking, and fingering me.

Because of the pain and aches, I woke up as soon as I felt his intrusion. I looked down and he was already on me and fully naked. 

I shook my head “Please no! Stop!”

Steve held my legs open as he continued but he warned me “I wouldn’t refuse if I were you. Take me as is and I promise to keep you well-fed and taken care of.”

I laid there crying as he continued to work on me. I had the back of my hand towards my mouth trying to avoid moaning. This monster was trying to break me. 

I felt the build-up and I was trying to wiggle from him. I didn’t want him to have the power of making me feel good in that way. It should be between a husband and a wife not like this but he wasn’t having any of it. He knew I was close as my legs tried to close. 

He held me down and continued to molest me with his tongue and fingers.

I grabbed onto the sheets of the bed as I twisted it hard. This was too much for me.

I screamed as I came. I was shivering and shaking from the aftermath. Steve smirks as he comes upwards and on his elbow. He was so hard and he started to stroke himself.

I could see him look at me as he kissed my forehead. He started to lead his penis into my folds. I shut my eyes as he knew I knew what was going to happen next. 

He slid in slowly and it was hurting. I hissed and he held me there as he thrusts in slowly, I was still stretching as he pushed further. It was painful to even the second time. I was crying.

Steve was now on both his elbows as he thrusts the third time reaching all the way inside of me. I felt like the air rushed out of me.

Steve looks down and says “You’re so tight and warm. I’m going to have so much fun with you, Princess Meredith.”

He started to thrust and the pace was unbearable. The pain, pleasure, a mixture of feelings were being thrown in the mix as he took me against the bed.

I didn’t know what to expect as he kept going until he exploded inside of me while I came for the second time. He knew what he was doing. 

He held me down in this position as he continued to thrust every last drop of himself. 

I was glad it was over so he could leave me alone. 

Steve felt me tighten around him and he loved the feeling of being inside me. It was meant for him.

He knew he should leave me alone to heal but he couldn’t resist it. He never let his feelings get the best of him but one look as he laid his eyes on me. He knew he was in trouble. He wished that one fuck was enough but he couldn’t. 

Now here I am sprawled out for him. The look on my face as I came was so priceless for him. He wished he could capture it.

He pulls himself slowly as he watches the entire process as it fascinates his sick mind. I wanted to kill him but I have no more strength. He took my only weapon. 

He turned me sideways as he spoons me while we both slept.

I woke up again when he was hard again. This time he lifted my leg up as he entered. 

He spent the rest of the night fucking me to oblivion. Filthy words were exchanged as he knew it triggered me but he loved my response as I tightened my hold over his cock. 

All through the night, he made sure I came another four times before we passed out on the bed. 

He normally doesn’t sleep with anyone even if he had a fuck, he would prefer the woman gone. This time he was sleeping with me as I’m chained up to the bed. The threat level has been reduced significantly so he feels safe.

I woke up to his kisses and his demanding sex fiend he is. I didn’t even know how he finds stamina to do what he does. I felt raw inside. As soon as he touched my core, I helped and begged “Please it hurts! No more!”

Steve then smiles as he tells me “Fine! Get on hour hands and use your mouth on me now if you don’t want me to fuck you.

I slowly got up as I got on my knees and arms. He was sliding the covers off him as his penis bounced up to greet me. 

Steve warns me “No teeth. Now open that pretty mouth of yours.”

I slid him inside of my mouth.

He tells me softly “Yes suck it, swirl your tongue like you’re sucking candy. Fuck… you’re so good.”

He had his hand on the back of my head as he pushed me down to take him fully. I was screaming but he wouldn’t care as he gagged me on his dick.

He was coaxing me “Shhh,,, you know you’re getting wet as you do this to me, I’m priming you up again to take me. Yes, you’re doing so good my little princess.”

I was hoping what I do could avoid me from getting fucked by him but it wasn’t going to be like that. He was going to take me again whether I like it or not.

Eventually, he wouldn’t come in my mouth so he pulls me upwards where I straddle him and he reaches down to get his penis at my entrance. 

He tells me “Move your hips… yes like that.”

I took my time as I reach down to feel him enter. It didn’t feel as bad as last night. Maybe my body has adjusted. 

He started to massage my breasts and sucking on my nipples. I was moaning naturally as I pushed off his chest trying to move my hips around, up, and down. 

It felt like I was in control of him but only for a brief moment as he moaned against my breasts and told me “Yes like that princess. Keep moving. Fackk”

Steve knew he was done for. He’s never felt this way for any woman before. The fact I was moving around him and moaning was driving him nuts. He loved every second of it. 

It felt intimate and sensual. I was still aching inside so I couldn’t move too fast but it was enough to keep Steve occupied. 

During our sex, someone knocks on the door. I was on top of him naked but Steve didn’t care. He held up the sheet to cover my naked ass.

He said “Come in!”

I was eye-wide but he pulled the sheet around me. He didn’t know why he did that but it was on instinct.

Bucky walks in and says “We might have located King John running to Crossbones.”

I was on top of him but now he’s sitting up as he forgot for a second who the enemy was.

I saw him look at me first. It was gentle as he wanted to hide me from his men looking at me but now it changed into something feral. 

Steve speaks up “Go get him and bring him back”

Bucky leaves as he sees the sheet come down. I was naked and on him. He felt bad for me as he knew I was going to face the wrath again. However, he noticed a small birthmark on my hip. He left the room.

Steve grabbed my breasts and squeezed them hard. I squeaked and then he held my hips. He flipped me and he said “You don’t deserve to be gentle or loved. How could I forget?” That’s what he fucked me into the mattress as I begged “Stop! Please stop!”

He was an animal. It was 20 minutes of him sledgehammering me into the mattress. I begged and cried. Nothing could have stopped him from hurting me. He flipped me over as he fucked me. It felt so deep in this position. 

He slapped my ass a few times and kept pounding me into my next orgasm. He spills himself inside of me and whispers “I can’t wait to hear that you will be carrying my children. Wouldn’t your father love to hear that? Your enemy has fucked you so thoroughly until you’re with children. Imagine how he would feel.”

He taunted me and I wanted to kill him.

He rushed into me a few more times until he got off the bed to get water. The maids walked in and started to prepare his bath. He brought a cup of water to me as he made me drink it.

He smiles “can’t have my child-bearer die from thirst!”

I cried as he plans to torture my soul. I needed to find a way out of here before he gets me pregnant. 

He grabs the key to unlock my chains. He pulled the gown off me and started to carry me to the bath. I had to stand briefly as he got into the bath. Then he reaches out for me to get in. 

He made me straddle him on his lap. He enters again. 

I had my hands on his chest as I hiss “Didn’t you have enough?”

He laughed as he loved the fire in me. He wants to take out the fire but at the same time, he didn’t. 

He moved his hips underneath me as I hung onto the side of the bath frame, it was too much. 

Steve massages my breasts and kisses my throat. 

He tells me “I will never have enough. You’re at my disposal. Be thankful that you’re blessed with these beautiful breasts, tight pussy, and beautiful face. If you weren’t my enemy, you would have made a beautiful queen.”

I held onto his shoulders because I couldn’t handle any more sex. He’s pushed me far enough. This was too much. 

I was crying as I arch my back. It was too much pleasure as I continued to hop on his penis. 

I came hard on his sick and I was crying at how my body was betraying me but he didn’t slow me to stop. He kept me in motion to ride through my orgasm. He lifted my hip as he continued to penetrate me. 

I moaned “You sex fiend.”

He laughed as he loved watching me cum on his dick. Soon he roared against my throat as he came inside of me again.

He demands that I wash him. 

I scrubbed him down with soap and washed him. He did the same for me.

We got out of the bath as we were handed towels. I patted myself dry and he had help. The man had no shame. 

He tells me “Get dressed so your people can see you today.”

I nod and did What I was asked.

———————-

I was in cuffs. I wore my long blush pink dress with my tiara. Maria made sure I looked presentable.

I stood at the top of the castle, I thought that I could fall to my death which was perfect. 

I watched the crowd below as they were kneeling.

They all were begging “Let our princess go. Please don’t hurt her.”

My hair was down and Steve was staring at me when I looked at people below. My tears came and he touched my face as if we were lovers.

It was out of nowhere as Sam declares to everyone “We are happy to announce that King Steve will marry your princess to merge both kingdoms. The king has become fond of the princess and she has agreed to marry him. The wedding will take place in a few weeks.”

People noticed my cuffs and they screamed “Lies! Why would she be chained up?!? Free our princess.”

Steve uses the keys to unlock my cuffs as he whispers “If you plan to jump to kill yourself then I will murder the 500 people below. If you plan to run away, I will kill them as well. Now kiss me as you love me. Make it look real.”

I was shaking as my plans were not going to happen. I will die eventually once they realize my real identity. The cuffs are off and I move closer to Steve as he waits for me to make the first move just so everyone can witness. 

I touched his cheek like we were long lost lovers and then I moved to kiss him. His men and everyone roared in cheers. This was the first kiss that he was soft and it felt passionate but I knew how fake he was. 

Clint tells everyone “the princess has agreed to merge both kingdoms for the peace of your people. Now king Steve will protect you and ensure the well-being of your people going forward as of this day.”

Steve pulls me close and embraces me as we both wave to those around us. 

Steve smiles as he tells me “Now the whore becomes a queen. What a delightful day for you.”

I hated him so much. I wished I could just jump off the ledge but I couldn’t. 500 lives were on my head but what if he finds out I’m a fraud, what then?

As soon as the ceremony and announcement were done. I wasn’t cuffed anymore. Maria and Natasha came to me as they worked out the upcoming schedules for the princess to calm her people. They will be creating food stations in which I will be present to see my people and help encourage them to fall in line with Steve. 

James Buchanan will be in charge. All four advisors nominated the marriage as an idea to calm the people. There would be fewer conflicts and Steve would be able to stop retaliation. 

I was brought back to the throne room which looked clean and the corpses were gone. 

I stood before the throne waiting for Steve to come. 

Natasha was with me when she greeted me “Hey Meredith! My name is Natasha, I’m one of the trusted advisors to our king. You will be seeing more of me as I will take care of your itinerary for the next few weeks until the wedding commences.” Then James came in as she introduced me to him.

James opens his hand for a handshake and I take it. 

He tells me “Call me Bucky. How are you feeling?” He can tell I’m pale and tired given how Steve was treating me. My dress barely covers me. He took off his fur coat and placed it on my shoulders.

Bucky smiles “You must be cold. Natasha, can you tell Maria to prepare a proper wardrobe for her. We don’t want her dying from the winter that is coming.”

I smiled and nodded. 

Bucky tells me “I will help you tomorrow to hand out food to your people. Our job is to calm them and hopefully no riots. This would bring peace to the kingdom, do you understand what you must do Meredith?”

He wasn’t as scary as Steve and he was trying to be gentle. There was something about him that made me trust his words. I nodded.

Natasha smiles and tells me “You have to show your people that you respect and love Steve in the upcoming months.” They can tell that I don’t like Steve and I was disgusted as I roll my eyes.

Bucky found it amusing because Steve’s charms and good looks often work on a lot of women but this is the first time he met me and sees past all of that. Steve didn’t treat me fairly since the first moment we met. Nothing can amend what he did. 

I smiled and simply said, “I’ll tolerate him if you must.”

Steve walked through the corridors as he heard me. 

He walked in and noticed Bucky’s fur was sitting on my shoulders. I was glaring at him and he had to admit that I did look like and acted like a queen just that moment but he couldn’t let me have all that power. 

He walked up to me knowing that I had some fear in my eyes. 

He rips Bucky’s fur off me and hands it back to Bucky. 

Bucky was confused about why Steve would let me freeze. I stood still as Steve removed his fur coat and placed it around me. 

He pulled me in to kiss me hard. 

He was devouring and overwhelming my mouth with his tongue and he was sucking at my lower lip that made me feel pain. 

It left me breathless as he pulled apart “Now my princess, you got a lot of work cut out for you. First, no man is to touch you.” As he glared at Bucky and then at me. I couldn’t believe he just did this. He was basically branding me in front of his men. 

Then he looks at me in the blush pink dress which made me look cute and innocent. He tried to contain himself not to act upon his desires.

He looks at Natasha and tells her “Make sure Maria assigns proper help and surveillance around her. We will have a feast tomorrow for our victory. Make sure she has what she needs to look like my bride to be.”

Clint and Sam confirm “I believe her people will be calmer after the news. This wedding will help ease the people into our kingdom and rules.”

Everyone was telling me this would be for the best. Steve watched me the entire time as I had a lot of thoughts. He can read me like a book. 

He walked up and sat on the throne but he pulled me along with him. He made me sit on his lap. The fur coat was covering my chest which he took advantage of as he placed his hand over my breast. 

Bucky can tell that I was uncomfortable and clearly Steve was amused as he continued to squeeze me. I had my face hidden in his chest because he was massaging my breasts which almost made me moan. 

I was breathing hard and Bucky wanted to tell Steve to stop molesting the princess in front of everyone.

Steve can tell his best friend felt protective over Meredith. Right now, 

Steve is making a claim so Bucky knows not to get close to me.

After the discussion was over, Steve told everyone to leave because he knew what he wanted to do to me. 

Bucky didn’t want to leave me alone with Steve but we both know there’s no choice here. Steve will get what he wants.

As soon as everyone left the throne room. Steve touched my cheeks as he looked at me “Aren’t you a pretty sight in this dress. Let’s see how beautiful you look without it.” 

He was reaching behind me to help get me out of the dress. He helped loosen the corset and he pulled down the top of my dress so he could grab my nipple with his lips. He turned me around as he helped remove the strings of my corset. 

Steve smiles “I was going to use my knife to take this off you but I like the dress.” Eventually, he freed me from my dress.” As he pulls it down and makes me step out it. I was only wearing his fur coat. 

He turns me around as he pulls me towards his greedy mouth. He was squeezing my breath and ducking my nipple. Then he starts to loosen his pants and belt. 

The man was eager to get me on his dick. He sat back on the throne as he pulled my ass towards him. 

It was a reverse cowgirl and he slowly slid me down into him which he moaned “Fuck you’re perfect!”

I felt so full as he entered me. It was getting easier for him to slide in now. 

He turns his fur coat to help cover my front. People wouldn’t know that I’m all naked underneath the coat unless they stood where he is. 

I sat down on his lap taking him in. It was hard to move because this feels new. He massaged my breasts and it made me feel tingly. He holds my hips and lifts me off as he pulls it down. 

He made me ride him this way until he couldn’t handle it anymore. He made me crawl onto the throne as he took me from the back.

We were moaning until we both reached the never-ending release ecstasy. My head was on the cushion of the throne. 

Steve smiles as he watches me try to catch my breath and closes my eyes as the orgasm rides through. He grabs my dress as he helps me get in it. I had to hold onto his neck as he helped me step into the dress. He helped tie my corset back before he kissed me on the shoulder. 

Steve got jealous that Bucky was treating me well and caring for me. He didn’t like it which is why he took me right after they left. He wanted me to walk around knowing whose cum is sliding down my legs. 

He wanted me to be round with his children. Just picturing it was enough for him. He has never been addicted to a woman before. Never understood the big deal until he met me. Now I’m standing before him. 

His enemy’s daughter.

He wanted to hurt me for what my father did but at the same time, he admired me. 

Steve watched me stand up tall for my people, I didn’t fight with him for the sake of my people. He was proud and thought it was a very honorable thing to do. He felt more attracted to the innocent princess with some courage and independence.

He pulled my chin up as I looked ashamed for cumming on his dick again. I hated how he was making me feel. My body shouldn’t be reacting to him like this.

Steve asks “Who do you belong to?”

I was shaking and tears were coming down as he held my chin forcefully “Yours my king!”

He picked me up like some caveman over the shoulders and he started carrying me to his bed. 

It was a long day as if this man doesn’t have things to do. He was conquering and at the same time taking my body for rides. 

After the next session, I was lying naked on the bed wrapped under a sheet. Steve looked and admired my back. 

He started to get his sketchbook out and drew my sleeping form. 

——————————

The next day, we rose up to prepare food for the civilians. 

Steve was off trying to conquer the next kingdoms and what the next steps to take. 

Did they find King John? 

I was given a nice red fur coat and wearing a beautiful long sleeve white dress underneath. Bucky was walking next to me as he told me what to say and how to act around them. 

I stood at the cart and was told to hand off the meal to everyone. I quite enjoy it as we were happy to see everyone again. That’s when I saw my aunt and uncle who came up and they were wide eyes. I smiled at them and nodded. They were happy to see me but they couldn’t believe I was taking on the fake identity of the princess. If they out me now, I would die for defrauding King steve.

My uncle came up and said “Thank you, Princess!” I smiled as I handed them food. 

They kept quiet and continued on. 

I needed to talk to them but it was hard. I’m surrounded by Steve’s men all the time. Maybe next time. Hopefully, I won't die by then.

Bucky saw that exchange. The two peasants looked surprised at the princess-like they recognized her. Something tells Bucky to look into it. Bucky was already making some investigation trying to find his sister. He got the news from the old kingdom that led to his Sister must have been sold off to families who wanted children and she could have ended up here under the Enemy's nose. Bucky had to plan years in advance on how to take over this kingdom with Steve in order for him to continue the search of his sister.

It wasn’t easy for Bucky to try and locate his sister. Every trail leads to a dead end.

Meanwhile, everyone praises the princess, they encouraged me to stay strong during these hard times.

There was a child who fell on the floor as people ignored the kid. He was crying because he needed to get food for his sick mother.

I stopped and asked Maria to continue to hand out food.

I went to the child who was going to get stomped as I tell everyone “Let him through.”

One guard (Steve's men) almost stomps the child but I kicked his foot in time.

I grabbed the child up and I can tell he’s only 5 or 6 years old.

The guard was going to slap me but Bucky caught his hand “You wouldn’t want to slap King Steve’s bride-to-be.”

The guard didn’t notice that the Princess came to the rescue of the peasant.

All the people were in awe as the princess stood up for a child. They had hope that their princess would defend them and help them get through this period.

I pulled him towards the food cart and I asked “Are you hungry? Where are your parents?”

The child was crying and said “Mother is very sick. Father is dead.”

I looked down at the poor child because the war caused so many deaths and tear up the families.

I turn to Natasha “Can we send aid to the mother?”

Everyone stood quietly and watched how Natasha would respond. Does King Steve sincerely want to take care of the people of my kingdom?

Natasha smiles “Sure my princess. We will set up an infirmary station right here at the Kingdom to help accommodate those who got injured and wounded tomorrow. Now take me to your mother.”

I followed the child and was carrying food enough for both of them.

Maria stayed behind to hand out the rest of the food. Bucky followed as he helped me get the physician.

Once we arrived, the mother was coughing. Natasha kept me outside and said “We shouldn’t let you go in. What if it’s contagious?”

That gave me an idea that I could act like I’m contagious from an illness so that Steve wouldn’t touch me for a while.

I told her “If I am, I already touched the child. It’s too late for me. Let me go in there and I want to help.”

Natasha was surprised as I told her to stay behind. I brought in the food and I was looking at her coughing. I’ve seen physicians treat people in our kingdom with different illnesses. I think she has bronchitis so I tell Natasha “Can you get them hot tea with honey lemon? Also, bring ginger.”

Natasha sends her people off. Soon the physician came in and said the same thing and prescribed medication. He also confirmed that there’s a chance that I’m exposed to the illness. It would make sense that I don’t come in contact with the King.

It brought a smile to my face which made Natasha amused. She has never met anyone who was able to kick a guard, defend a child, not be scared of a peasant’s illness, and smile because she can’t tend to the king. 

So many ladies would kill for the chance to be with King Steve but not Princess Meredith.

Natasha found a new respect for me after seeing me be happier throughout the day.

______________________________

As soon as I got back to the kingdom, Natasha had to go report to King Steve about what happened in the market today and that I will be staying on the east wing until it’s two weeks. 

Steve slams the throne’s hand rest as he gets the news.

Steve asks “How did she come in contact with the illness?”

Natasha explains how I saw a child was getting hurt. I prevented him from getting stomped and he mentioned his sick mother and dead father. I immediately asked Natasha to get medical help which gave Natasha an idea. Natasha will help set up an infirmary station for the civilians to come to get their help. It would make King Steve look benevolent.

However, they got to the child’s home and noticed the mother was coughing. Natasha did warn me not to go in but I convinced her that I was already exposed by the child. I went in and told Natasha to prepare the honey lemon tea and ginger. The physician confirmed its bronchitis which could be contagious so therefore Steve should remain away from me for two weeks.

Steve was angry because he had plans to break me and yet here I am, being able to hold up somewhere else away from him for 14 days.

Natasha mentions “Steve, she’s a good person. I suggest that you be nicer to her. Her people love her. You can tell just by today, they respect her and admire her. It would be best for you to win her heart rather than destroy it. As your friend, that’s what I recommend.”


	3. Party

We had a banquet hall the very next day and I was exempted from the party because of the chance of getting bronchitis. I didn’t end up getting it but I drank tea just in case.

The rumor had it that Steve had a new conquest after a week without me. I was relieved because I didn’t want to be near him after the second week. 

Her name was Sharon, a noble lady from one of the rich lords. Heard they hit it off since the party. 

Steve thought since I’m considered ill, he didn’t let me out of my room much. I still enjoy the walks in the garden on the east wing. I was reading and trying to keep to myself. 

I’ve heard commotion and Steve screaming as the days go by. Sometimes he reminds me of the beast from the book I read ‘Beauty and the beast’. His temperament is questionable.

I haven’t seen him for a week and so many rumors are flying. 

I wondered if my king and princess Meredith made it safely to our neighboring kingdom. 

————————-

King John has been a refuge with Crossbones kingdom. He heard of rumors that Princess Meredith is now engaged with King Steve. He is in negotiation and waiting for the right time to strike Steve with the news to throw him the truth at the expense of Y/N. However, he sent a team to check the status and make sure Y/N stays in line with his plans.

————————-

One night, there was a fire in the kingdom. It started on one side and another. Eventually, we all were running out while guards and the army stormed in to protect the kingdom. 

Someone grabbed me as I was running out. 

I got pushed towards the empty room.

The man said, “From King John, burn after you read it!” As he rushes out.

The letter   
Dear Y/N, we are glad you’re alive. We are planning to bring back what was once ours. I know days ahead may seem dark but hang in there for your country and don’t let your parent’s sacrifices die in vain. We shall find our glory days again.   
We will come to save you.  
John 

I was glad to feel some sense of hope. I burnt the letter before stepping outside to wait for the fires to be put out. 

Just as I was going inside, Steve screams “Meredith!”

I see him from across the courtyard but his men told him to stay where he is because I might still be sick. 

He looked concerned. I simply waved. So did he. 

————————-

The physician checked me again and confirmed on the 10th day that I’m cleared. I don’t have any symptoms, that's when I pretended to cough. 

I tell him “I think I did feel some fatigue and cough at night very often.”

The physician took a look at my tongue but nothing.

He said, “Just to be safe maybe a few more days.”

I was happy because I read some medical books and thought I could fake another illness. 

Steve demanded the physician check again since no one else got sick around me that I should be safe.

The physician gave an update to the king in front of the four warriors. 

Natasha was smiling because she knew that Steve was frustrated. He tried to see if I would fight for his attention after knowing that Sharon has been sharing his bed since I have been gone. Instead, I showed no sign of interest which drove Steve angry. 

Sam and Clint knew that Steve had it bad for Princess Meridith. Even though Steve knew her for a short time, Steve was smitten. Now that she’s been locked away for over a week, not interested in going back to Steve, everyone knows no one says no to Steve.

———————-

Two days ago, I got a note on my desk which said ‘In the midst of chaos, there’s always opportunity.’ Art of war.

I’ve been reading up books about relationships and illnesses. I think the message was telling me to give in to the circumstances and wait for the right opportunity to strike.

As I was studying the medical book.

I purposely drew dots on my body hoping to get away with Chickenpox but if the doctor has to see it, I wouldn’t be able to get away. It got me thinking, what if I could take my death. It's a Romeo and Juliet type of story! 

I sighed as I was around at night trying to see if there’s a way to escape. Since everyone kept me locked on the east end, no one checked up on me. 

It was dark so I used a torch to walk around. 

Even if I wanted to fake my death, I would need a corpse. I had so many ideas but I can’t make it happen unless I have someone to help me.

After an hour or so of walking, I decided to head back to my room.

I didn’t expect to see Steve sitting by my chair where he sees the medical book open about chickenpox. There’s makeup and paint evidence that I was doing something.

I scolded myself ‘Why the hell you leave evidence for him to see? I’m so fucked.’

I walked in trying to stay calm but I think he saw me get scared.

I remember the quote from the art of war “Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak.”

I try to play it off “You scared me! I took a walk to get fresh air.” As I went to hang up my long fur coat and removed my hat. 

Steve tried to get close but I put my hands up “The physician said a few more days is needed because I’m coughing. Please keep away. You shouldn’t be here.”

He was judging me and he simply said “There’s something you should know about me. I hate liars and I think you know better not to lie to me. I came to bring you some family remedies to help remove that cough of yours but I think you already had other plans like chickenpox.”

My eyes were wide and I knew I was getting caught. 

I knelt on the ground instinctively and said “I thought I might have it that’s why I read it. I didn’t lie about the cough.” He watched me beg and it satisfied him.

Steve says “Come here, Meredith!”

I responded, “I don’t want to get you sick My king.”

He looked angry and he grits out “Come here before I lose my control and it wouldn’t be pretty.”

I was scared and I slowly got up and walked up to him. I looked down knowing this wasn’t going to be good. 

Steve grabs my hand and twirls me around as I land on his lap and he has his arm wrapped around me.

He looked into my eyes and asked, “Let’s see if you can get me sick.” He kissed me.

I tried to pull back but his hand wrapped around my head and he wouldn’t let me go. 

Steve carried me to bed and as soon as my back hit the mattress, he was tearing through my dress and undergarments. Within minutes I was naked.

I begged “Slow down Steve! Please!”

He kissed me hard as he removed his clothing. He waited too long and he hated every second of it. 

Steve made sure he touched my folds and he told me “I’ve had enough of your defiance. If you fake an illness, I shall hurt someone you know starting your maids. Unless you want me to hurt them like this, then don’t you hide from me again.”

He fingered me thoroughly so I can be super wet. I knew if I didn’t give in, that this can be painful. I grabbed his face and I kissed him passionately like the day he announced our engagement. 

I was kissing him deeply and he was enjoying it. He continued to finger me until I screamed against his lips. 

He smiled as he enjoyed the kiss and he started to become more gentle. Not like some beast just trying to tear through me.

I removed the last of his clothes and then he kissed my shoulders as I kissed his. Eventually, Steve moved between my legs and he pulled me into position for his taking. 

He gently nudged himself into me. 

I moaned against his biceps as he told me “God, I missed you so much.”

I was giving him “miss you too!” Hoping he’s not angry at me and punishes me. 

He continued to thrust into me and lifted my leg for more access. 

I held onto him as he kissed me and made sure to rut into me gently. 

He enjoyed my moans and my touches as I scratch his back during the heated passion.

He had so much muscle and he had a six-pack. 

How come I never noticed? As he continued to pump into me, I felt the built up was so close. 

I grabbed the bed sheets for strength.

Steve whispers “Are you close?”

I nod and I try to hang on but he knows how to finish this as he picks up his pace. 

I tell him “I’m cumming!”

He slams harder and harder into me making me roll my eyes back. It was too overwhelming as I saw the stars. 

Steve joins me as he enjoys milking every inch of him. I fell back onto the mattress while he hovered over me. 

Steve whispers “Just to be safe. I’ll spend two weeks in this room with you.” As he lays next to me.

I wanted to say ‘Fuck my life! What have I done?’

He saw me shut my eyes and almost hit my forehead. 

Steve pulls me towards him so I can see his face.

He asks “How are you feeling?”

I smiled “Better! It’s been lonely here.” As he can see mountains of books piled on the desk.

Steve looked around and said “It sure looks like it. I’ve brought some coughing remedies” as he gets up and walks towards the items he brought.

He had a nice ass and those thick thighs. What am I doing? Was I that lonely? For fucksakes, I just had sex with him but this time he wasn’t so rough and mean. 

He brought a bag of cough drops. He was shuffling them around and then found a drop to place in my mouth. It tasted minty. 

I was surprised at the taste and asked “What is this?”

Steve smiles as he gets closer to me like we were long time lovers “my mother’s recipe. She always made them for the season so it helps with the coughs.”

I took one and placed it in his mouth. 

He asks “Why?”

I told him “I tend to cough at night so best to be safe than sorry.”

He laughed as he watched me.

A part of him knew that I was avoiding him, I was willing to fake another illness but when I kissed him and let him take me, all of his walls broke down. He felt weak by the knees and he couldn’t help himself. 

I asked, “What else does your mother do?”

We laid there and talked. He shared with me some memories of his parents without telling me how King John killed them. 

I have been bored since being locked up in the east wing. So it was nice chatting with Steve. I was surprised at how pleasant he can be until tonight.

Eventually, we both fell asleep and snuggled in each other’s arms since it was so cold.

By the next morning, Steve was trying to kiss me and wake me up slowly but I was swatting him and might have accidentally slapped him as I said “Getaway! Stop bothering me. I want to sleep longer!.”

He was now angry and he held my hands down next to my head as he continued kissing my throat and side of my cheeks. He continued to attack me until I woke up. I forgot that he was still here.

I screamed “Stop! No! Get off of me you horny beast!”

This time I was kicking him off the bed as he fell on the ground. There was a big thump and I knew I overdid it. I’m so screwed. I kicked the monster over the bed.

I slowly retreat to my side of the bed and I see him slowly get up before he screams “That’s it!”

He pulled my legs and flipped me as he pulled me down to his side of the bed. 

He kicked my legs apart once it hit the floor but my top half was on the bed. 

Steve didn’t care as he was hard as a rock. 

He slams inside of me from the back and I hissed “Fuck!!!”

Steve smiles as he rams harder into me making me take every hard thrust for kicking him on the ground. 

He grabbed ahold of my neck as he pulled me back-arching me further. He can feel the sudden movement caused me to tighten around him.

Steve was now enjoying this position where I feel super vulnerable at his mercy. He grabbed a breast and roughly squeezed it. As he continued to thrust on me, I squeezed my eye shut as I felt him pour into me while I felt my orgasm that was toe-curling. I fell forward as he lets go of my throat. 

We both were catching our breaths. I felt my body shudder from the loss of contact as he pulls away. 

Steve took a step back as he admires his work. 

I lay half on the bed and was standing. I couldn’t move as my legs will give out. Soon the maids were coming in and I jumped in the bed like a cat to cover my body with sheets. 

Steve was amused to watch me. The maids freaked out as they see the king standing there naked. I threw a pillow at him so he can cover himself. It looked funny as he covered his penis with my pillow. 

The maids were getting the bath ready. 

Steve tells them “Please move Meredith back to her old suite near my chambers. 

Yep, my freedom came to an end. I’m back to being his whore.

They brought in breakfast and there were a lot of options because normally I just get one plate. 

I walked towards it while wrapping the sheet around me. He carried me up and brought me to the chair. He pulls my sheet off me but I try to stop him.

Steve asks “Do you want spanks?”

I shook my head and then he wrapped the sheet around both of us so he could keep us warm while eating breakfast. 

Steve smirks “Feed me!”

I rolled my eyes as I take a fork to poke at food and moved it to his mouth but right when he wanted to bite. I moved it away fast. His eyes grew large and he growled. I laughed as I tease him again but then it ended up me getting fucked on the dining table. He placed me on the edge as he got up and punished me by thrusting into me hard. 

It made me scream as he continued to take me. We shook the table as he made both of us cum hard. 

He deposited me into bed after the bath. I screamed at him “Enough!” After the bath sex because I was so sore. 

I tell him “Stop you’re hurting me. Are you trying to kill me?” He was huffing but he kissed my forehead before he left. 

I don’t think he ever had anyone say no to him.

I was told that there’s a party tomorrow like makeup and celebrate our engagement. 

————————-

I was given a new dress in blue. I enjoy my curly hair down, simple and nice. Steve had sent a box of jewelry with a nice crystal necklace and matching earrings. 

I wore them for the occasion. We all were having a mask on as part of them.

I was greeted by Sam who whistled and said “Steve wouldn’t know what hit him.” I was placing my mask on.

The maids laughed at him as he always had funny things to say. We got inside the ball and the room looked beautiful. For all the years in the kingdom, I’ve never seen the decor before. We often stick to the rustic look of wood which made it boring and old. However, there are drapes from the center of the room ceiling and it goes out in all directions. 

I was admiring the beauty of the hall. I’ve never seen anything like it. Meanwhile, Steve was walking up to me. 

At this party, we all had a mask on. So no one can tell who we are but Steve can tell who I am as I walked in. He saw my breast popping out of the corset which he wishes no one would look that. However, the necklace and earrings looked wonderful to me. He was admiring me from far as he was talking. 

Sharon was at the party and she plans to seduce Steve again. 

Just as I was admiring, Bucky came up, bows to me, and gives me a hand. I giggled as I took it. 

He took me to the center of the room to dance. I was spinning and twirling. We were having a great time. 

Bucky made me feel some butterflies which I wasn’t sure why. One time he pulled me towards him in the dance, I felt his lips linger near my cheek while we were close. Eventually, I tell him “I think I should take my seat. Sorry!”

Bucky nods and allows metro to go back.

We had to get seated soon. I saw Sharon touching Steve. She was wearing a beautiful dark red gown, her breasts looked beautiful and beautiful hairdo. I had to say. She looked more like a queen and a perfect fit for Steve.

Soon the dinner almost starts as Steve gets back to his seat. I was a table away and Sharon was at the next table. It looked like there are two queens next to the king. 

I didn’t want to be queen. 

Steve announces our engagement and that we plan to wed in three weeks. I was scared because if I keep going, I would end up dead.

Sharon was trying to be happy for Steve but she wasn’t. She hated me as I am given the prize that she wants. 

We were eating when Sharon purposely tells one of the help to knock my maid into me which poured wine all over my dress. 

I laughed it off and said “It’s okay! Accidents happen.”

Steve was going to scream but I turned to him “Please the party is beautiful and I think we all are having the best time. I’ll go change.”

Steve saw how concerned I look for my maid. I didn’t want him to hurt anyone. I got up and quickly got out of there to change. 

I was in my room getting ready to change I was already out of my clothes when Steve walks in. 

He stood back and admire the nude me with a necklace and earrings and a mask. I turned to grab my new clothes when I felt him approach me.

His hand reached for my neck as he moves me towards his lips. He wanted a kiss which I gave him but then his hand came up to grab my breast. I shivered in contact as he was wearing gloves. He pressed me against the wardrobe as he loosens his pants to free himself.

I knew not to fight him. 

Steve tells me “You look so beautiful tonight. I can’t help myself.”

I felt my legs spread apart as I raise my butt towards him. I knew I was betraying what’s left of me as he uses my body. I hated how much he makes me feel but I had my duties to my country and my people. This was my sacrifice. He’s the man that killed my parents yet I let him do everything a man can do to his wife. It was wrong. 

We fucked against the wardrobe and he made sure I reach my peak before he does.

Then he helped me get dressed into a simple silk blue gown. 

He said, “Come my beautiful queen.” Sometimes I don’t know when he’s being serious or fake.

Throughout the night, I danced with a few charming lords who requested my presence. I saw that Steve and Sharon went to speak in private. Steve wanted to end things with Sharon and she already knew about the plans.

However, she had another trick up her sleeve. One of her help came up to me and said “King Steve wants to see you in his room.”

I nod and went to him. I dreaded spending time with him tonight.

I was hoping that he and Sharon would do that.

I was heading into his room. I knocked and I think I heard say something but I wasn’t sure. I opened the door and I saw Steve fucking Sharon on his bed. They were so passionate. 

I stood there looking shocked. I mean we just fucked not too long ago but now I know for sure that Steve was full of lies. He would never tell me the truth. He doesn’t have feelings for me and he’s just playing along. I’m a puppet for him to control.

He looked at the door thinking one of his men wanted to update him about some kingdom affairs. He never thought in a million years, that I would be the one walking in him on him.

He was supposed to break it off with Sharon but she asked for one more time.

What made him upset was that the reaction I had, I smiled and just gave him a thumbs-up before leaving the room. I was encouraging him to continue. I didn’t have feelings for him in return.


	4. Feelings

The thought that I didn’t have feelings for him made his blood boil. He started to fuck Sharon really hard disregarding her pleas to go slower and more gentle.

I went back to the party and had fun dancing and drinking a bit. 

Bucky decides to walk me back to my room as he didn’t think wandering around at night would be a good idea. We chatted and got to know one another. He was a very sweet man. Something has been bothering him so I asked “What’s wrong? You look like you’re far away and something is bothering you.”

Bucky shares “I’ve been looking for my long lost sister. She was sold to this city.”

I asked “How old was she? How would you be able to tell?”

Bucky sat on the bench with me near the gardens when he told me “she was a baby when she was sold. She has these round beautiful eyes and a witty attitude. She also has a birthmark shaped like a heart.”

I looked at Bucky as I have a similar birthmark on my hip but I can’t be. I have parents.

I teased “how do you plan to find her? Maybe put up a notice for ladies with a heart shape birthmark to come to see you..”

Bucky says “I’ll find her. I know she’s going to come around one of these days.”

I tell him “best of luck!”

I looked at him as he looked at me. We felt like we were connected but nothing could happen between us. He’s the enemy’s best friend.

I got up and said, “Good night Bucky!” as we walked back to my room and I went inside. 

Bucky knew I was off-limits. Steve cares about me. 

____________________

Steve was upset that I didn’t have strong feelings for him so then he decided to keep a distance between me and him after that night.

Steve hated feeling weak and he has shown some uncontrollable urges around me. He ends up keeping Sharon beside him so he doesn’t come visit me.

Apart from it, he wanted me to be jealous but would I be jealous? Nope.

Since it was the fall, there’s a hunting tradition. Apparently, whoever can hunt the biggest animal would earn a wish that can be granted by King Steve.

I was intrigued because if I won, maybe the wish can set me free.

Sharon came along to keep Steve company. Ever since I found them in his bedroom, he hasn’t come to me which made me happy.

The less I have to deal with Steve, the better. 

We were going to ride the horses out of the kingdom, into the forest where we will camp and hunt for animals in the next few days. whoever catches anything, especially the biggest item, gets the free wish.

I was approaching my horse and I was touching his nose to ask “Would you let me ride you, I promise to give you yummy apples?”

Bucky teases “That’s not how you can get on a horse. Do you need help, Princess?”

I smirked and I got the horse on my own. 

Bucky admits “You sure show me!” As he was impressed that I could get on and off a horse.

Eventually, we all waited for King to announce the competition.

Steve tells everyone “Whoever can catch the biggest animal in this hunting competition, they will receive a wish from me. Anything you want then I’ll grant it.”

We were excited as I went out riding the horse. I thought this was a perfect time to escape but for the kingdom, I had to endure. Maybe with a wish, it would be easier.

Steve found me as I walked around trying to sneak around animals. He had a good laugh as he spotted me.

He didn’t want to get close to me knowing that he cared too much about me. He was jeopardizing his kingdom for what? A Woman?

He saw me get my shot ready as I can use the bow and arrow. He was surprised at the accuracy as I shot the deer. 

Steve knew that I was a different princess because I didn’t do what loyalties tend to do.

I was getting close to the deer when a bear came out of nowhere. It was charging at me when I tried to move away.

Steve screams to his men “There’s a bear.” Some of his men ran back to get more help. 

The bear was approaching me so Steve charges in as he tries to get the bear’s attention. What an idiot? 

He came to my aid which surprised me but the Bear tried to strike at him. Clawing his face but it managed to claw his chest breaking his armor.

I knew if I didn’t use all I have then we would die here.

I took three arrows and shot at the bear. It triggered it to run towards me because Steve was on the ground.

Steve screams “No! Run Meredith! Run!”

I kept getting the arrows out and shot the bear again and again.

Eventually, the bear weakened. I took out my sword and I ram it into the head. Once I killed the bear, I rushed to Steve. He had an open wound. His men came to our rescue and helped pick him up to go to the physician.

Sam, Clint, Natasha, and Bucky were impressed to see the Bear had 12 arrows and eventually one knife wound. Everyone was shocked that I managed to kill it. However, they now question what type of princess I was now that I can technically kill a bear if I wanted, which meant I could have killed Steve.

I watch them carry Steve back to the kingdom. He got hurt because of me. I was in the carriage as we held down the wounds so he didn't bleed out.

Steve was hurt and he was a little delirious.

He was talking “Meredith, you should have run. Run to safety. Don’t throw yourself in danger.”

I laughed “Steve, you’re the one throwing yourself into danger. I had it handled. By the way, I think I won the competition.”

I knew that there’s a chance that my cover was blown but it had to be done. Steve and I were going to die if I didn’t kill the bear.

Steve held my hand and he looked me in the eye “I’d do anything to protect you Meredith.” as he held my cheek before passing out. 

I screamed “help!!!”

We made it to the kingdom as we sent him in for emergency surgery with the physician.

It took a few hours as the Physician came out to confirm “He’s fine. Just need a lot of rest. Can’t do anything. Also, he’s been calling for Meredith the whole time.”

Everyone looked at me.

Soon I was being questioned by the 4 warriors; they wanted to know how I knew how to hunt and was good at archery.

I tell them “I could hunt since I was a child, I knew how to hold a sword, shoot an arrow and throw daggers but the only reason I wouldn’t kill is by choice. King Steve took my choice when he threatened to kill my people. Who wouldn’t know how to defend themselves? My father just didn’t want me to go to war.”

I just hope they buy it. Eventually, the four of them left to have a discussion about what happened. 

Meanwhile, I was asked to sleep near King Steve hopefully to wake him up soon. It’s been over a day.

Sharon came running into the room waking me up. 

Sharon “My king, how could you get hurt like this! It was you who caused it.”

I corrected her “it was a bear in the forest! I wouldn’t hurt him like this.”

Sharon says “You deserve to die! Lock her up!”

A group of people, clearly her people came into the room.

I yelled back “Do you know who I am? I’m princess Meredith and I’m announced to marry this king who is resting. I’m instructed to be here until he awakes unless you have intentions to kill King Steve, I suggest that you all leave at once before I call the four warriors to remove you all. I am not feeling merciful right now since my future husband almost died.”

If there was ever a time, anyone should be scared of me, it was now. Sharon and her people took a step back as I glared at that. What scared them most was Steve was awake and he looked angry. They all backed away and left the room.

As soon as they left, I went to the door not knowing that Steve was awake. I sighed and pat my chest “Shit! Almost died again.” I turned around and saw Steve was awake “Oh shit, he’s awake! Ummm, let me get the physician.”

I opened the door and screamed, “he’s awake!”

Steve sat there as he looked at me. He was clearly thinking of something and he wasn’t sure. 

The room had people swarming in to check the king, warriors came in and ask questions. I was about to leave the room when Steve’s voice boomed “Meredith, you’re staying.” I looked defeated and sat back down.

Everyone was updating Steve about king stuff and asked questions. I rolled my eyes then Steve smiled because he looked at me the whole time.

Steve asks “Meredith, what do you have to add to the topic. I’ve seen you roll your eyes.”

I looked like I got caught and soon I might just die for saying it “Well, you guys are discussing the country’s taxes and how much you should raise to protect the people but you just took over a country. They wouldn’t want you to raise more taxes unless they offer more help like free education, free medications, or something.”

Clint counters “we need to protect ourselves and therefore military assistance would be nice.”

I suggested, “Have you tried to get volunteers?”

Clint laughs “you expect us to raise a whole army of volunteers?”

I smiled “You never know until you ask. You could still have a budget to provide the assistance they need for their families while they are in service to you. You could raise a good family for them while they are fighting for their country.”

That actually wow them all. Steve was impressed because that strategy was never ever discussed but that could change the entire way a kingdom structures. 

Bucky jumps in and asks “What if they don’t have families?”

I smile “then u pay them directly but we all know those who volunteers are trying to protect their families. Also, it would be nice if you held some recognition like a ceremony so people would treat soldiers with respect for doing their country a service.”

It felt like the four warriors and Steve should talk in private so I asked “Can I go back to my room? My back is killing me for sleeping here. Please, my king?”

Steve enjoyed it when I knew my place, especially begging him. He nods and I curtsy to everyone before I leave.

Sam teases “Steve, how are you feeling?”

He said, “I think I can still knock down a bear or two.”

Everyone snickers.

Clint says “I’d bet on her taking the bears down.”

Natasha says “She surprises me and I’m sure all of us. This whole time, she could have killed you.”

Everyone nodded including Steve.

Steve said, “She didn’t because she knew she can’t win the war.”

Bucky reminded him “She chose not to kill. She chose to protect her people.”

Steve just came to realize how mean he was to be the first time he saw me. I did try to fight him but I had no weapons. Instead, he took my virginity like some savage.

Clint adds “I think she would make a good queen. She’s got some good ideas.”

Steve nods and says “Guys, I think I owe her a wish.”

Natasha teases “You're worried that she wishes to leave you.”

Sam laughs “we could just drag back a bigger bear or something so she can’t earn the wish.”

Steve smiles “Thanks for trying to cheat for me but I think she deserves it. She did save me.”

Everyone can tell that Steve was falling harder for Meredith.

——————

I was sleeping when I heard noises. Sam, Clint, and Bucky helped Steve move into my room. 

I was in my gown that was sheer. Let’s just say I kind of flashed my nipples at them.

Steve tells them “Look away! She’s mine.”

Sam teases “Jesus, you never been so protective about a woman before. What happened?”

Clint teases “Steve has fallen.”

Bucky could only smile because a part of him felt conflicted. He also likes me.

Steve said “Thanks, guys. I think I’m fine sleeping here.”

The guy left and I slept to my side while he slept on his. 

I woke up to Steve’s snoring and I literally poke him so he can stop snoring. I’ve placed a pillow over my head to stop the loud snoring.

The next morning, I felt his hand try to touch and massage my breast.

I tell him “Stop it! You can’t possibly be thinking of this right now.”

He whispers “Why not?”

I said “I could call Sharon for you.”

It made him angry that I could lightly just toss him away. 

I knew I kind of Upset him because he squeezed my breast harder.

Steve uses a stern voice “Strip yourself now!”

I knew I shouldn’t have brought up Sharon. I got up on the bed and noticed Steve only had bandages on his left shoulder. He was in pants only. No shirt. 

I was on my knees when I lifted up my dress over my head. 

Steve instructs “take off my pants and take off yours.”

I did that too. 

Steve tells me “Open your mouth and you know what to do.”

I moved between his legs and I reached for him. I never liked doing this but for survival. 

I went down on him as he arched back on the pillow moaning “yes!”

I was sucking him hard as I bobbed my head up and down on him. 

After a few minutes, he said “Enough, I want to release inside of you. Get up and ride me.”

I shifted upwards until I was straddling him. His right hand was working so he would squeeze my breast while I got ready to ride him. 

It’s been a while since we last had sex. I moved him into my folds as I tried to fit him but he said “Stop! Stay still” he brought his right hand to play with me. He was fingering me until I was completely dripping. 

Steve tells me “Proceed my queen.”

I looked at him and he smirked like an idiot.

I moved on to him slowly letting him plunge deep inside of me. It felt good as we both moaned together.

Steve comments “god, you’re always so tight.”

I don’t know what got over me when I responded “You’re just too big.” It was true.

I continue to move my hips and swirl when I can. It was driving him nuts as he laid back just enjoying this. It was the best thing he can get given the circumstances. 

I was bouncing on dick and it felt good to be in control since he can’t do anything but take it. 

Steve moans “Keep going! Don’t stop! Yes, don’t stop!”

He used one hand to squeeze my breast as he was close. 

I didn’t know why but I felt really good as I worked hard to move my hips. I try to remind myself ‘He’s a monster’ but my other self counters ‘The monster that tried to save you from a bear!’ Fuck I was cumming just thinking of him.

I moved fast and Steve felt me tightening over him and soon we both exploded together. 

For the first time, I was feeling something for this monster king. 

I got off him as I pull a blanket to cover him and I went to get water. I made sure he drank some before we both went to sleep.

I slept on the side where he wasn’t injured. 

We both passed out. 

—————————-

Next few days, he wouldn’t let me out of the bed for too long. I’ve told him “You need to rest. The physician ordered no vigorous sex.”

Steve grunts “Move your hips or don’t make me.” He was in me and I was on top again. The man had endless stamina. I was basically called upon to hop on his big dick to ride at least 4 times a day. Keeping up like this, I would get pregnant which I try to avoid.

I moved and twirl my hips. He was moaning and begging “Don’t stop Meredith!”

Fuck I couldn’t because I’m also chasing my orgasm. I moved until we both came at the same time. 

I got off him right away because I didn’t want him to impregnate me. I’ve used the wet cloth to clean myself before going back to sleep.

Steve has noticed that and he can’t wait till he is completely healed that he tied me to his bed. 

I went to get dressed knowing it’s day time. Steve has no shame as he just covers his waist with the blanket so it’s easier for me to hop on when he demand sex from me. 

The physician should be coming soon. He came in and looked at the wounds and said it’s healing well.

I asked, “Should he be having sex?” Steve glared at me 

The physician says “I suggest holding off because the wounds are near the heart. We don’t want it to strain the healing.”

I wanted to jump up and scream “Yes”

Steve spoke up “We have been having sex every day. It doesn’t seem to bother me.”

I wanted to facepalm myself because this king is trying to kill me. The physician says “My king, it would be best for you to heal completely, this could hinder you from picking up your sword.”

Steve grunts and asks “How much longer?”

The physician was shaking “Give it a week.”

I smiled. 

Steve nods and he leaves.

Steve threatens “Meredith, the moment I’m free from this recovery, I’m going to fuck you so hard.” He looked like he wanted to eat me up. I swallowed as he glared at me but I smirked.

Steve was shocked that I wasn’t as scared as before.

I remind him “Of course you would my king. I wouldn’t expect any less from you.”

We both looked at one another as if we were challenging one another. I’m free for another week.

I did ask “Did I earn a wish? I heard I caught the biggest bear.”

Steve smirks “I hope you don’t wish to have sex with me because it’s not happening.”

I reminded him “you said anything I wanted. Are you going back on your words?”

Steve declares “You can wish for anything but for your freedom and asking me not to fuck you. The moment I saw you…” he squeezed shut his eyes as he wanted to control himself. He didn’t like me talking lightly at what we have.

He looked menacing at me “You were mine and you will stay that way until death does us apart.”

That was the hard reality. 

I challenged “What if I wasn’t the princess?”

Steve smiles “You were mine the moment we met.”

I really wish I could tell him the truth but I couldn’t however I can see the determination in him. I wouldn’t ever be free of him.

We spent the next week just reading books, sharing ideas and thoughts. I kept him company and he would sleep holding me. 

———————— 

Steve was getting better and was able to walk. The first person he confronted was Sharon. He basically told her “What we had is over. I’ve given your father treasures and arranged a marriage for you to one of our noblemen.”

Sharon screams “How could you treat me like this? Did you not love me? You said you did!”

Steve recalled those moments when he said he loved her really meant he loved me but he couldn’t say it to me. He shut his eyes and said “I’m sorry! I don’t love you. I didn’t know about my true feelings for Meredith until the bear attacked us.”

It’s not the first time that he hurt someone’s feelings and he’s trying to rectify it.

Steve says “I’m sorry!”

Sharon says “Were you sorry when you took my virginity? Was it to get back at her? Was it to make her jealous? You found out she doesn’t love you so you came to me.”

Steve was now glaring at Sharon “We both knew what we were getting into. Don’t act like you weren’t coming after me because I’m the king. You practically threw yourself at me.”

Sharon was hurt and she simply said “What if I’m pregnant with your child? Would that change your mind?”

Steve says “You’re not. I made sure I pulled out every time. You will get married and if you were, the child will stay in your husband’s family. I will not acknowledge it as my heir.”

Sharon screams “Only if it was convenient for you then you’ll take it ha?”

Steve screams “Take her out. Think again Sharon, my patience is short and you must have heard the rumors if you cross me.”

Sharon was angry and she will do whatever she can to make sure to pay back Steve. He used her and he is now dismissing her like some trash.

———————— 

The week was up and I was running in the hallway. Steve asked everyone to leave the kingdom for the day but both of us were locked inside the kingdom. It was a game for him. 

5 minutes earlier I just finished bathing and Steve comes in looking ready to fuck me as he promised. 

He got close and told me “I’m giving you a chance to run. If I catch you, I’m going to use this body to its full potential.” As he was touching my arm and kissing my neck “Run princess!”

I ran as fast as I could. Steve was counting before he chased me. 

I ran down the stairs and tried to get to the doors but it’s all locked.

Eventually, I realized he trapped us inside on purpose. Now I needed to hide because if he finds me, I knew what was going to happen. He also kept us in the west wing only. There was only one stairway up and down the floors. I rushed into his study trying to see if the windows could open but they also found a way to lock them. 

Just to taunt him I made a fast note ‘Goodbye My King!’ As I leave the note on his desk 

I’ve also added another note that I plan to spread around the place. 

I moved into a closet that I knew had a hidden spot behind the wall where I can go upstairs undetected. 

I placed the next note ‘you missed me!’

And I went to the next room ‘too bad my king!’

As I was going into the closet to go back downstairs. I was getting out in the study when he attacked me. 

I was on the floor when he pulled my dress up and loosened my undergarments.

I yelled and asked, “How?”

He plunged into me so hard that I felt the world spun a bit. 

Steve smiles and says “As soon as I conquered this kingdom, I made sure to know all the secret hidden spots. Yes! Sweetheart, you’re mine.” That’s a new nickname.

I admit he played it so well. We both were on our knees as he fucked me to the ground. He took me back to my room as he thoroughly made me his again and again.

————————-

Bucky had a list of babies that were sold to the country, there were a few that fit his sister's description. He had to go to each family to interview and meet each family to see if he could find his family.

————————-

Our wedding was coming and I was getting worried.

We had to do dress alterations and whatnot. 

Natasha and Maria were in charge of helping me. The wedding was within a week. 

I knew my time was up and I should tell Steve who I am. Maybe he wouldn’t kill me but I’m doing my country a favor by staying as is. I don’t know what King John had in mind. 

Our people are prospering now and our kingdom started to try out my new ideas; putting the military for free but in return for their services, we will protect the wellbeing of their families; free education, free medicine and taxes increased by a bit so that it becomes feasible. 

King Steve told people that it was my idea and it calmed the nerves of our people. 

They loved me more and I worried the day that comes that they are the same people to watch me get hanged. 

I try not to think too much. 

Natasha and Maria were helping me with my dresses. We had three gowns completed for that day.

Everything looked good. 

I felt like a princess these days. I’ve had more power since King Steve favored me. I wonder if that would change when I become his queen. What happens when he gets tired of me? Will it become like history books where King Henry VIII finds ways to plot against his queen? 

I don’t think I’ll make it for long. 

We were heading to the market with Maria and Natasha. It was a beautiful day when I saw kids running under the bridge, hiding from a group of big men. I waited until they left when I went to the kids. 

I asked, “What are you guys doing?”

The kids were crying “we lost our parents in the war, we beg for scraps but there are people who want to sell us.”

I was angry and I told them “come with me, I know a place where they will be able to take care of you. I promise.”

There were 5 children. One of them tells me “There’s more but they are hiding out, I tell him “Let’s get them. Where are they?”

I turned to Natasha and said, “Can you make arrangements with the kingdom to take in orphans?”

She smiled and said on it. She took the four kids back to the kingdom meanwhile we told her I’m heading to the abandoned warehouse near the edge of the city. Maria followed me. 

As soon as we got to the warehouse, we heard the commotion inside, children were screaming. 

Maria tried to pull me back but I told her “Go get help! I’ll be fine. Please!”

I ran inside by myself when I saw a group of five men, hitting the kids who tried to run, there were at least 5 more kids. 

I walked in and said “You guys need to stop. The king is coming and he will slaughter you guys.l

All of them looked at me.

The leader laughed and he had a disgusting smirk, he said “What do we have here? A princess all alone!”

I smiled back and said, “Unless you cherish your lives, I suggest that you leave now.”

He says “There’s no law against slavery. We all know what I’m doing is illegal. These children don’t have parents.”

I smiled “that’s easy, I’m their mother. So you can’t take them.”

The man looked angry because I was being witty. 

He screams “Well I guess we need to get rid of you for nosing into our business.”

The first man came at me and swung, I dodged and kicked him in the gut. I end up punching him.

The second man tried to grab me but I gave him an uppercut. 

Three men left and I warned them “Leave now because I can’t guarantee you how the king will react once he’s here. You’re trying to hurt the future queen.”

They all looked scared but leader one says “Well I guess I’ve never tasted a queen before.”

The three men took out their knives. 

Two men strike at me and I dodge as much as I can and I manage to flip one of them while taking their knife and using it on the next man. I stabbed him. The leader knew that he might lose so he grabbed a child with the knife and he screamed “I will stab her if you don’t stop!”

I looked up and even though I could kill them all, I wouldn’t be able to get close to the child to save her. 

I tossed my knife on the ground. 

The leader smiles and he tells his men to get up but they need some time to recover.

The leader says “Tie her up or hold her down, I want to fuck her here right now. We can take turns fucking the future queen for trying to destroy our business and our livelihood. Let see if the king would still marry you. Hahahaha”

I watched the other three men get up and they held me down. The man who had a knife wound asks “can someone take me to the physician? I got stabbed! Please.”

The leader took the knife and rammed into the injured man’s head killing him instantly.”

I knew he was heartless but this took the cake. Now he’s approaching me before warning the kids “if you run, I’ll cut your limbs. This is a warning, don’t fuck with me”

He was coming near me and trying to reach under my dress. I screamed “Help!!!” The men covered my mouth and then the leader laughed.

The leader tells me “I’m not going to be gentle. I’m going to fuck you, we all will and kill you. Leave you for dead before your king arrives. You’re good as dead when we are done with you.”

The man started to rip my dress and pants. I was crying and screaming. 

Just then the royal guards and the king ran in and he saw what the man was about to do with me. Everyone had their spears and swords against the men. 

They dropped me right away. 

I tried to cover myself but my dress was ruined. Steve walked over to me and he placed his coat over me to protect my decency. The men were on their knees begging for mercy. 

Steve turns to the “Torture them and take down whatever organization they are with. Slavery will not happen on my land.”

The leader screams “You can’t do this. Slavery has been around for generations! You will make an enemy of all of us. Even kings are afraid of us.”

Steve bent down and said “My future queen wants to change things, she will get it. You almost tried to hurt her, worry about yourself because let me tell you something, I never kill kids or think of hurting them. For someone to do that, they are no man. Prepare to die.”

When I heard him say those words, it’s true he didn’t hurt the innocent people that’s why my people still live but how come the kids died in the castle on the day he invaded us. Was he sprouting out lies?

King Steve took me and we got into the carriage.

He can tell I was shaken up.

I asked “Can you take in the orphans? They have nowhere to go. Please, my king.”

Steve smiles and says “Of course Meredith. We will make the arrangements. You need to always bring help. Don’t get into fights.”

I explained “they were hurting the kids. I couldn’t stand and watch.”

Steve pulls my face and says “I’m sorry that I hurt you the first time we met. I thought you were like your father. I hurt you because of what he did to my family.”

I was shaking and I asked “What do you mean? What did my father do?”

Steve tells me his side of the story. King John tried to take down the Barnes kingdom that night but he didn’t know the Rogers was strong and they have been best friends for a while. It’s rare to hear both kingdoms being close. 

So he decided to sabotage it to stop them from growing. In case they have a mutiny to take King John out. 

King John created drama to sever the relationship, made it look like Steve’s father tried to take out the Barnes. Blamed it on his father. That night, Steve remembers because he came home, his parents were slaughtered, his sister was raped and killed. 

I was shocked and I said “No he wouldn’t do that. He always put people first.”

Steve challenges me “If he did why is there slavery? Why are people selling children? Don’t act like your country was in prosperity. There’s no help to the poorest in your country. Why do you think we could invade you? Your king stops caring. He only cares for himself.”

I moved further away from him and said “lies!”

Steve challenges me “Why did he leave you behind? It was to save his own neck. He left the most precious item that we all heard about, princess Meredith was what I was after. I wanted him to feel pain so I did the unspeakable with you.”

I was crying because now I understand his wrath. I understand why he was always angry but now, he’s telling me that my king never cared about the people.

I shook my head.

Steve held my face and said “I knew you probably didn’t realize what your father did but it's true, Bucky is the fallen prince of Barnes kingdom. He can tell you.”

I came to the realization that I may be in denial and that this was too much to wrap around. Do I tell him now who I am? 

Before I could say another word, we were at the kingdom, 

Steve got out of the carriage with me and he wrapped his arm around me before we walked into the kingdom together. 

I hear him instruct Natasha and the group to find all the orphans and create an orphanage where the country will pay for the children’s well being until old enough to work. 

I tell Steve “Thank you!”

He brought me into my room and helped me get out of my clothes which didn’t take too long. He took me to the bath which was prepared. 

We got into the tub together and he held me. 

I was crying because I’m lost. What do I do? Who do I trust? It was conflicted. 

Steve tells me “I love you, Meredith.”

My heart was shattering as I feel like I’m losing myself for lying. 

He bent down to see me crying and he slowly kissed me. I couldn’t decide what to do so I kissed him back. We were kissing and fucking in the bath. By the time we were done, Steve helped dried me off and brought me to the end bed. We had dinner in bed as well. 

I needed to sort out my feelings and start my own investigation.

——————————

I met up with Natasha as I made an appearance at the kingdom’s infirmary opened to the public with food support. Steve fixed the city from the war wreckage. He also spent some money on the infrastructure and people felt the king was looking after them. It wasn’t empty promises. 

They saw me and hailed “Our princess is alive! She’s well! We prayed for you!”

Everyone was very kind and nice. I felt the love and yet I felt sad for lying to everyone. 

I was with Natash when I asked her “What happens to those who lie to the king?”

Natasha says “They wouldn’t live long.”

I swallowed hard and simply said, “what happens if he finds my ki… father?”

Natasha wasn’t sure how to answer it but she tried not to lie to me “It may not be pretty.”

I wanted to ask more about the history between King Steve and King John but we got interrupted. 

My people asked me to join a small dance. 

I tell Natasha “thanks for looking out for my people.” She nodded. 

They started to play the guitars and everyone was called in for the folk dancing. I’ve only tried it a few times as the princess and I don’t get to go out much. The people were happier now that everyone was taken care of

I was dancing with the little children as they spun me. People were grabbing everyone to dance around. Somehow Bucky was reeled in while he was just spectating. The people were warming up to him since he helps out with the food and medicine. I was dancing and soon we got to the song where whoever we dance with, we finish at the end of the song. I was in Bucky’s arms. He smiled nicely at me as he asked “How are you?”

I smiled “You’re a great dancer. Can’t be your first time?”

He laughed “I have a special set of skills and that’s being able to dance.”

His smirk and confidence were very cute. Quite charming and eventually the dance ended. I was curtsy to him and he bowed to me. He took me to get water and somehow we were able to see the sea which looked beautiful on the hill. 

Bucky asks “Have you gone out to see the world?”

I shook my head.

He says “There is beauty out there but lurks behind those beautiful sceneries, dark forces.”

I let my mouth slip “Like how your people came to take our kingdom.”

Bucky challenged me “Do you know the condition of your kingdom before you speak?”

I answered “Do you think what you guys have done was right? You killed innocent people to attain this kingdom. You killed my pa… help, servants and innocent children.”

He turns to me and says “We did not kill them. You were there before we got to them. They were corpses before we came along. Perhaps you should question your king why he would kill that innocent help and children before running away.”

Then it hit me. Did King John kill them to conceal my identity? No one would know the princess’s true identity but them because only they have seen her. 

I screamed “Lies! You guys are liars”

The truth may have hurt more than I expected. I ran off into the crowd knowing that Bucky wouldn’t be able to run after me. 

I wanted to know the truth. I hated how confused I was after Bucky revealing the truth. 

I ran through the crowd and disappeared as Bucky tried to stop me. He was screaming “Meredith! Don’t run!”

As soon as I got out of the crowd. I was rushing towards the edge of the city where I knew there were horses and a farm. 

I went up to their clothing line and stole an outfit. I placed the fancy dress in the barn as I changed. I grabbed a horse before leaving the jewelry in the barn to pay for the horse.. 

I wanted to ride to Crossbone’s kingdom to ask the King the truth. I was upset and I wasn’t thinking. What about my parents? Did he kill them so they wouldn’t speak the truth to anyone?”

I rode on the horse and was trying to get out of town before King Steve realized. As soon as I reached the gates, I knew I needed to create a distraction. I found rope nearby and I placed it in the barrel filled with ale and I lit it up as I threw it over the gate’s wall. It will create the diversion I needed. I had to get out to find out the truth. 

The guards were screaming fire and they immediately left their post to go look after. I took the horse and walked past the gates but just as I was going to get on the horse. Someone grabbed my waist and dragged me down off the horse. They spun me around as I came face to face with King Steve. 

He came after me as soon as Bucky told him that I was distraught with the truth. That her father purposely left her and killed their help. Bucky meant to clear Steve’s name on the killing.

He looked murderous. I stepped back but he wouldn’t let me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. 

He made me go into the carriage and he got in screaming “Back to the castle, tell the team we found her.”

Just as soon as he screamed the orders.

I tried to tell him “I’m not the princess…” he crashed his lips at me and he didn’t want to hear me talk anymore. He was angry and I was going to learn once and for all. He ripped everything off my body. He used the knife in his hand to cut through all my clothes.

As soon as he was done, he didn’t try to prepare me or anything. He got his pants loose so that he can thrust into me, making me scream “Stop! Steve, I’m not who…you think I am!”

He grunts as he thrusts a couple of times to enter me completely, it hurts so much, and then he tells me “I will show you who you are and who you belong to! Take all of it!” He covered my mouth as he fucked me hard in the carriage. He didn’t give me a chance to speak. I wanted to explain. I wanted to tell him who I am. Just so I can’t confront the man who might have killed my parents and the innocent lives in the kingdom, just so he can run away. 

Instead, I was getting the wrath of Steve as he punished me in the carriage.


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you all have been waiting for... what happens when he finds out who she is?

As soon as we got back to the kingdom, I was crying after he roughly had me. Everything hurts like the first time. He was angry and he threatened me.

Steve glares at me after he was done fucking me “You will never try to leave the kingdom. What did I say? If you leave or run, I’ll kill your people and I’ll keep my word. I’ve always been a man of my words. Now don’t sprout nonsense to me and try to get out.”

He wouldn’t believe me even if I told him the truth.

He pulls my chin and says “We are getting married in the next few days. I expect you to fall in line.”

By the time we were at the kingdom, Maria brought me a gown so I could slip into it and wrapped Steve’s coat around me. 

The first snow came down as I walked up the stairs. My tears came to every step of the way.

I could never getaway.

Bucky watched me get into the kingdom looking broken. He didn’t mean for the truth to hurt me this far. 

Steve waited for me in my room. 

He tells my maids “If your princess leaves, I’m going to kill everyone who helps her, including all her people and your servants.”

I waited for everyone to leave. 

Steve can see that I’m broken with the truth about my father.

I looked up “I want to use my wish. I want to be free from you.”

Steve walked up to me like he was going to explode “What did I say? I’m not going to grant you that wish.”

I tell him “Once you know the truth, you will hate me.”

Steve asks “Why would I hate you? Tell me.”

Sam rushed to our door knocking on it as he had to show Steve the wedding invitation.

Steve was angry with the interruptions.

He screams “Come in.”

Sam was scared for me but he handed the wedding invitation to Steve.

Steve reads it ‘Brock Rumlow and Meredith Morgan’ set in three days (same date as our wedding). 

He asked me “What is this? Is this why you tried to run away? TELL ME!”

I didn’t understand as I took the wedding invitation. King John Morgan, that fucker. He purposely set me up so I can be killed.

I didn’t get a chance to explain when Steve slaps me. He was angry. I landed on the floor.

Steve screams “You were going to run away to be someone else’s bride after you found out that I love you! How could you?”

I try to tell him “I’m not Meredith!”

He didn’t hear anything I said as he tore through my clothes and he bites down on my shoulders as I struggle to get away from him. 

I begged, “Please Stop!!!”

Steve screams “I’m never trusting you again. You shall understand what it is to betray me.”

He couldn’t hear anything anymore. He was just hurting me back for hurting him. 

The more I fought, the more he slapped me.

It got to the point where I could taste my own blood. I was dazed.

He turned me around so I was on my tummy.

He whispered “Let’s try this other hole. You wanted that fucker, Rumlow. How could you?”

If I thought the first time was painful, this was far worse. He used spit to help lube at my anal and then he pushed in with all the force. I screamed for help but no one would come to my aid. 

He held my neck, choking me as he rams inside of me.

I was crying.

He hissed “So fucken tight! This is where you belong! You fucken whore!”

I never got a chance to explain. Steve just used me like a ragdoll and when he was done, there was blood everywhere. My lip was cut open, I bit on the inside of my mouth to bear down the pain. My behind was hurting so much. I hid in the corner of my bed. I cried it all out. 

Steve made sure I was locked inside my room. Not being able to contain himself, he went to the throne room the next day.

Clint comes in and says “Steve, I think you should sit down as we tell you what we found out.”

It was just the 4 warriors and Steve.

Clint says “Princess Meredith in our possession is a fake.”

Steve screams “What?”

Clint says “We have verified sources that the real Princess Meredith made it out with King John. They are taking refuge with Brock Rumlow, Crossbone’s kingdom.”

Steve felt like his world spun as he recalled I begged last night and I tried to tell him many times that I wasn’t Meredith but his rage got the best of him. He spent last night hurting me and tearing me apart.

Natasha asks “Then who is she? Why would she take on princess identity.”

Bucky was upset as he grits out “He needed a distraction. If Steve thought he had the princess, he wouldn’t focus on going after King John Morgan. The vicious Snake knew how you would react to Y/N. He played on your emotions betting that you will spend the time hurting her because you thought you won.”

Natasha says “She must have known what would happen to her if she lied and…”

Bucky says “You and I probably know her personality by now. She was trying to protect her country. She could have killed herself or try to run but every time, Steve used the people against her. The girl was trapped.”

Steve slams the table as he gets up to walks around. This was too much to take.

Steve turns to Natasha ``I need you to find a physician and go take a look at her. I’ve done horrible things to her and go find out who she is. So what’s the endgame? Why a wedding invitation?”

Clint says “It’s to mock you, make you a fool. You don’t have the real Princess Meredith. We announced your engagement. King John wanted to play you as a fool. Now if you don’t kill her, you don’t set an example, it will tarnish your reputation among your people and other kingdoms. People don’t care about her story.”

Steve was now very angry and he was even more upset with himself. Everything between me and him was a lie. He lost control last night and he knew I will never forgive him. 

Natasha says “You can’t kill her! She’s innocent. She was just doing what she was told. The poor girl… I’m leaving and I’ll go tend to her and find out who she is.”

Bucky said, “The people love her and if you kill her it would…”

Sam says “We can’t let Steve look weak. King John knew that Steve wanted to marry her and that he had feelings for her especially after saving her from the bear attack. Words spread quickly.”

Clint simply stakes the topic “He knew that if he hit you where it hurts that he won. John will get his army to come to fight us but first, he puts you Steve on hot waters. You kill her, you lose her people. You don’t kill her, you become a joke. People who fear you may now join forces with King John. This could be interpreted in many ways..”

Steve was angry and said “I hate this guy. I want him gutted and I want him dead. Fuck!”

Everyone needed a break. 

Bucky decided to go see me. 

______________________

The physician came out and confirmed there was significant violence taken on me. He saw how scared I was. I was crying as Maria tended to my wounds. All the maids were crying to clean the blood off the floor as they scrub as much as they can. They all didn’t want the king to hurt me but they all fear for their lives. No one came to save me yesterday from the wrath that steve placed upon me.

Maria says “I’m so sorry princess.”

I shook my head and said “It wasn’t your fault. I anger the king.”

Natasha walked in once the physician confirmed what happened. 

The Physician tells Natasha "She has significant facial beatings, bites all over her body, she's bled and she was sodomized. There's been tissue damage. I've taken some samples as we will conduct some tests."

She stops mid-stride as she sees my face. It was awful to look at me.

Natasha asks “Who are you? I’m here to question.”

For the first time in my life, I felt relieved to speak the truth, I told her “I’m Y/N L/N. I’m a daughter of the royal guard, Thomas L/N. I was Princess Meredith’s maiden and personal guard.”

Everyone in the room was shocked. Bucky was standing at the entrance of the room as he listened in.

Natasha continues to ask “Why did you take on the princess identity?”

I answered “I was a fool, I believed my king was doing the best he can given the circumstances. To protect him and her, I agreed to take her identity so that it could delay King Steve from going after them. I was told that I would have a quick death but you already know what happens next.”

Natasha can see me broken inside and she asks “Were you running away?”

I cried “I was trying to find out if King John killed all those innocent help, children and my parents. He told me that Steve killed them. I was meant to be the decoy and I wanted to kill Steve for killing my parents. I stayed in my fake identity. King John told me that he would come to save me but I think we all know those were lies. He wouldn’t have sent that wedding invitation. He never came for me. I’m starting to realize how much of a fool I am.”

Maria and the maids were sad. 

Bucky was conflicted. I was doing the most honorable thing to self-sacrifice but in the end, I was just a pawn that was expendable. He needed to stop Steve from executing me but first, he couldn’t bear watching me cry.

_________________________

Just as Bucky was leaving, one of his men came to him “we found the third household. Unfortunately, we found the relatives of L/N household”

Bucky was shocked to hear my last name. He tells them “Go make the arrangements now. I’ll go see him after I see the king.”

Bucky had interviewed the third family household who could have known about his sister but first, he had to save Y/N.

He rushes into the meeting room with Steve who was having a headache.

Bucky tells the group about Y/N’s findings. Who she was and why she agreed to go with the scheme.

Bucky tells them “You can’t kill her. She was only doing what any warrior would have done. She self-sacrificed.”

Clint says “It wouldn’t matter what her story was. She can’t marry Steve. She’s not the real princess. She’s not even a princess.”

Sam says “I know how much you love her Steve but you can’t let that hinder what we have built. You have to set an example, clear her title, and clear this wedding arrangement.”

Steve looked determined and said, “Go chain her up and bring her to the throne.” 

Bucky says “You’re making a mistake Steve!”

Steve turns to him and says “I’m the king and I don’t make mistakes. You need to know that you can’t use your feelings in this. Go get her.”

I was cuffed after I wore my regular gown. I was taken to the throne and I knew that Steve had to do what he had to do. King John was mocking Steve. 

I was forced to kneel as everyone was in the throne room.

Steve sat there and couldn’t believe the woman kneeling before him wasn’t Princess Meredith.

All four warriors were standing there and they all struggled with their conflicting emotions knowing that Y/N will die. 

Steve asks “Why did you remain?”

I answered “You had 500 survivors and the choice was made. I had to endure.”

Steve smirks “Do you think you’re a hero?”

I answered “No I’m not. I’m just a loyal servant.”

Steve reads out my crimes ``You lied to me, that’s a death punishment. You hid your identity, there were so many chances to tell us the truth so we could spare you but you lied, you don’t know how many times you have to die to fit these punishments. 

I spoke up “It was all my doing. No one was involved. Please hurt anyone. It was my choice.”

Steve asks me “What do you wish for Y/N?”

He was hinting me the chance to make my wish.

I looked at him. He looked guilty and sad for everything he’s done to me but at least he could spare my life.

I said, “I wish to be free from you.”

Steve slams his hand down as he says “You can’t wish such a thing for being a fraud.”

I challenged “Did I not save you from the bear? Do you not owe me a life? I just want to be spared death. I didn’t mean…”

Steve slams his hand down and acts angry as he stands up “Your wish will never be granted!”

Just then Bucky kneels down and says “My lord, you can’t retract your words. You have to honor your words. She may have committed a crime, we can just banish her to the old kingdom. She can work there and live there. That way you can still keep your words.”

Steve knew that he could count on Bucky standing up for me. 

Steve acted angrily and said “She will march through the crowd in disgrace to let her people know that she is a fraud and we shall ban her. Take her to Barne’s old kingdom. This is the last thing I’ll ever do for you, Y/N.”

This was the last time we will ever see each other. 

I bent down and said, “Thank you, my king!”

They pulled me away and made me walk through the market announcing that I’m a fraud. I’m not princess Meredith. I thought I was going to get spat on and hit with stones but instead, the people were sad. They were crying “Please don’t kill her. She was protecting us. Her only crime was being honorable.”

Everyone was pleading to the king but Sam clarifies that the King has spare my life because I did save the king from the bear. He granted my wish but I'm banned to Barnes' Old Kingdom.

Steve watched me go sadly and he hated it. He can see the people treating me as their princess even though I'm not.

Everyone was glad that my life was preserved. 

I was pushed into a carriage and was shipped off to Barne’s old Kingdom where I can start my new life.

Steve knew that this was the end of our relationship. He couldn’t ever make me his queen. He had a mission to end King John and merge all the kingdoms. There was a lot of weight on his shoulders. He wasn't free to do what he wanted. Hard choices had to be made.

__________________________

Bucky went to go see the third family. It turns out to be Y/N’s aunt and uncle.

He sat down and told them his personal story (exempting the kingdom details that he’s a fallen prince) and that he has been searching for his sister. The aunt was crying as she said “Y/N’s life is so tragic. I’m sorry sir, I think your sister was banned from this country. She's on her way to the old kingdom."

Bucky asks in detail as he asks the couple to go to the kingdom to become witnesses. 

___________________________

Steve didn’t want to sit on the throne anymore after I left. He wanted to drink his sorrows away.

Bucky demanded it as an emergency. 

All four warriors and Steve were in the room when Bucky requested two witnesses to come forward. 

Steve screams “This better be good. I’m not in the mood to entertain people.”

Bucky stands up “Steve, you need to hear this.” He directs the couple to share exactly what they know. Y/N was adopted and she has a heart-shaped birthmark on her hip which Steve saw many times. 

Bucky tells everyone “Y/N might be my sister which makes her the fallen princess of the Barnes’ Kingdom. She is the one who was supposed to marry you, Steve. You knew there was a wedding arrangement between our kingdoms before my kingdom fell. You need to send her back. She can remain by your side as your rightful queen.”

Just then the physician came to see the King after he got some results. 

The physician came into the room and said “Greetings my king!”

Steve asks “what now?”

The Physician was shaking “We took some samples, and we found…”

Steve screams “I don’t have time for this. Spit it out!”

The physician was scared and he confirmed “Lady Y/N is pregnant. I’m sorry we didn’t get the results until now.”

Steve stood up and screamed, “Get our horses, we are going to get her back!”

Steve and the team got on their horses and were rushing to get Y/N back. 

____________________________________

I was in the carriage cuffed but the men with me were disgusting. They didn’t look like the royal guards. They tried to touch my thighs and said “You messed with the wrong person. Someone paid us to make sure you will be well taken care of.” We were heading to the mountains.

The man grits out “You probably heard of her, Sharon, she wants us to make sure you pay for her pain.” that’s when I punched him out. I used my leg to kick him in the balls. His screams halt the carriage. I grabbed the knife in his sheath and used it to poke his throat “Free my fucken hands or I will cut you open.” he was shaking but he got the cuffs off me. 

I used the knife to push him out of the carriage. 

I tell him “Tell all your men to free the horses and only leave one for me. Don’t make me kill you.”

As I held him I had to ask “Does the king know what you were planning to do to me?”

He was scared, panicked and he said “Yes of course he knows. Please don’t kill me.” 

I tell them “Stand back and lay on the ground. Everyone!”

They followed my instructions. I was crying as I knocked him down before getting on the horse. I was riding away. 

My heart hurt. I didn’t realize that I had feelings for Steve until this moment. Knowing that he wanted me dead or punished again just hurts.

I didn’t know where I was going but I knew I wanted to find out if King John killed my parents. 

As I was going down the pathway, I saw horses coming up the hill. I try to go back to where I came from but then the group of men I left laying on the ground was coming at me as well. I was trapped between two groups of people; royal guards and the group of men hired by Steve & Sharon who were going to kill me. 

I just realized that Steve didn’t care about me. He wanted to get rid of me. There was a cliff and I was there. There was no point in fighting. I was going to die anyway, one way or another.

I got off the horse and I was standing at the edge as both groups of men were coming up to me. 

Steve saw me and screams“Y/N, don't! ”

I looked at him and said “So you can kill me yourself? That was your plan. You sent those men to hurt me on your behalf. You hate me that much?”

Bucky screams “No Y/N! We are not here to hurt you.”

I screamed “Lies!” I pointed at that man who told me that Steve knew about where I was going. “He said Steve commanded him to take me to a place where he could do whatever h wanted to me. This is how it was going to end anyway.”

Steve says “ Y/N, please.” he tries to get closer. He could see that my face was battered from his beatings from yesterday. My lip was busted. He had tears as he watched me fear for my life. 

I looked at him and said, “I love you, Steve.” I fell backward and down the cliff, I went.

Steve felt his heart burst open as I drop down from the cliff. He ran towards the cliff screaming. Bucky, Clint, and Sam held him back as he wanted to jump off the cliff with me. 

Bucky screams “Y/N!”

Natasha grabs the men that tried to run from the scene and she hits the leader “What did you say to her? Why would she think the king wants her dead?”

The man admitted that he got paid by Sharon to get rid of Y/N but during retaliation, Y/N asked him if the king knew. The man panicked and said yes. He didn’t understand why everyone was so adamant about saving me. 

Bucky came and punched the crap out of the leader.

Steve was laying on the ground crying. He never got to say goodbye. He never once told me how much I meant to him before my sentencing.

Everything that happened between us was all misunderstandings, wrong timing and he ultimately loses me. 

_________________________

I drifted a while in the sea until someone fished me out of the sea.


	6. Starks

Bucky refused to give up. He was so close to telling me that I might be his sister. 

He sent out his men to look for me. 

Steve was sitting on the throne drinking his ale while his men convinced him to think of ways to fight against King John and Rumlow. 

Steve tells his friends “How can I continue with this? I can’t even protect the woman I love.”

Natasha tries to make him feel better by saying “You didn’t know. You both were misled by one another. Don’t blame yourself, Steve.”

Steve throws the bottle down smashing it into pieces as he challenges Natasha “You heard what happened. I was an animal to her. I hurt her Nat. She was carrying my child and she jumped off not knowing how I feel for her. She thinks I want her dead. Did you not see the pain on her face? I slapped her so hard yesterday without thinking about her pain. I deserve to die.”

Bucky came up to Steve and swung at him.

Steve just wanted to die at that moment. Bucky got on top of Steve and screamed “You fucken raped her repeatedly. You fucken hurt her! You bastard” he swung a few times before Clint and Sam pulled them apart.

Bucky screams “I told you not to hurt her. I didn’t know she was my sister but you could have been a fucken decent human being. You are no better than King John! You fucken monster!” he was kicking and was angry because he lost the only family member left.

Bucky got up and said “I quit. I only came here to find my sister and then I find out she’s dead because of you Steve. You said you care about her but I don’t see it. You care about your throne more.”

Bucky left the castle as he set out to look for me. He doesn’t care if I’m a corpse, he wanted to find me.

___________________________________

I was sleeping on a warm bed, someone made sure the fire was strong and toasty to help me heal from the cold water. 

I woke up and looked around. I felt really hot all over. 

The lady and her husband rush in and say “You’re awake! Are you okay?”

The lady says “Poor child, you were drifting in the seas. We picked you up. Lucky you, there weren't sharks in the water.”

I looked around and noticed that I was on a ship.

I asked, “Where am I?”

The lady smiles “My name is Martha and my husband Howard, we are on our way to Starks kingdom. How are you feeling?”

I answered “A lot better. Thank you for saving me.”

Martha says “Who did this to you?” As she noticed my split lip and bruises.

I told her “I was running away from my husband. He wanted to kill me.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.

She cries “Poor child but how did you end up in the seas?”

I didn’t know so I told her “I just remember jumping off the cliff and woke up here.”

She and her husband looked so sad at me and they said “It’s okay! We will help you get back on your feet. Our son, Tony will help as well. Do you want to come out for some fresh air?”

I nodded and got up as Martha got me a new gown with a jacket. We walked out and I saw the beautiful ocean for the first time. It was so beautiful. 

I smiled as I looked around as the sun was beautiful reflecting on the waters. The birds were flying. The waves hitting against the boat were nice. 

The next thing I felt was nausea as I ran to the side of the boat and started to throw up. I don’t remember eating a lot but I felt my insides threw up everything possible.

Martha came to my side and asked “Are you okay? How are you?”

I smiled “It’s my first time on a boat. I guess I’m seasick.”

We both laughed. I spent the next few days being on the boat and helped out when I could. I’ve healed mostly from the cold waters. I was lucky to have survived. 

We were heading to the Starks Kingdom. Since Rumlow’s kingdom was close. I plan to find King John and ask for the truth. Did he kill my parents? If he did, I’m going to kill him.

———————————-

3 days after I jumped off the cliff.

Natasha brought Bucky back to the throne. It took a lot of convincing and sex between the two of them for him to consider.

Bucky says “I don’t want to be here!”

Natasha says “Your sister died of what? Look at the bigger picture? Y/N met Steve and the moment they saw one another, their lives were entwined. Steve loves her and you heard her, she loves him. She didn’t know that Steve wanted her alive. You need to punish those who used her, threw her away and wanted her dead. We need to fight King John. The enemy is at large and right now we got inside information that Rumlow wants to take the Starks down.”

Bucky growls “I heard Rumlow is a sneaky fuck and add king John, you got a fucken dynamite.”

Natasha turns to Bucky “That’s why we need to put our heads together and let’s get them. We can’t let king John and Rumlow get together and take down Starks, Banner, and Odinson. They grow then we are fucked.”

They held hands and for the first time, Bucky is acknowledging his relationship with Natasha. They have kept it under wraps for a few years.

As they got to the throne, Clint and Sam were there. Steve wasn’t there. He was still up in his room.

The four of them went to his room to help him.

Steve was on the ground sitting next to his bed as he drank. He kept replaying the moments I had with him. In a short period of time, we both found each other but things started to tear us apart. In the very end, he treated me badly. He remembers my cries, my begging, and trying to tell him the truth. He ignored my pleas and he continued to hurt me. 

Now he lost me forever including our unborn child. 

He always dreamt of me being around with his child and that I would tell him “I love you” but he didn’t think he would hear it as the last words of goodbye.

Steve took another sip when his friends stormed in telling him to wake up and listen.

Clint tells Steve “You need to get back up Steve. Our enemies are on the move. Rumlow married Meredith and now he’s teaming up with his father in law; John Morgan to try and take down Starks. If they can use Starks, which has the best technology in our land. Where do you think it will go?”

Sam felt bad for Steve so he tried to defend him “Guys, don’t you think we are being too harsh.”

Bucky walked up to Steve and bent down to his eye level “She’s gone. I’ve sent my men to look out for her. She hasn’t appeared on the beaches of our land for over three days. The chance of her surviving the cold water is very low. We have to come to accept that she’s gone. Now that fucker is still out there. He’s the reason why my sister was thrown into this mess to begin with. I don’t know about you Steve but I’d like to have his head on a stake. Are you with me?”

Steve nods as he tries to get up but falls back down.

Bucky says “I’ve always wanted to do this.” as he grabs Steve and drags him to the bath. He throws Steve into the bath.

Sam was worried and said “Holy shit! Bucky, you’re gonna get killed for this.”

Clint pats Sam’s back and says “Get the hell out of here before Steve realized what just happened.”

Before Bucky left, he said “I’m sure if she knew how you felt for her and how you wanted to protect her, she would have stayed. There were just too many misunderstandings. If I were you, handle Sharon for me. She sent those guys after my sister.”

Sharon was already on the run. She left the city and ran to Rumlow’s castle and met with King John. She knew that she was going to die because she didn’t just kill Y/N but also Steve’s heir. She delivered the news to John and he was super happy and delighted. He knew he won this battle but too bad Y/N died. John really liked Y/N.

____________________________________

We were traveling at sea, Martha asked me to work for her as I moved to the new country. 

I kneeled to thank her. She also took me to the side and asked me a few questions.

Martha asks “When’s the last time you had your lady days?”

I was thinking and thinking. The last time was right before the kingdom was taken then my eyes were wide at the realization, it has been almost 6 weeks. I haven’t had my period yet.

Martha asks “Is it your husband’s?”

I nod as I come to realize that I might be pregnant.

Martha says “I know you’re kind of seasick but I thought it was more than that. The way you were smelling certain things that I can’t smell of, the way you threw up is often in the morning, same time, same place…”

I placed a hand over my mouth and said “I’m sorry! I…”

Martha smiles and says “Don’t be a sorry child. You just have to face it that this journey will be tougher for you if you keep it.”

I looked at her and wondered the same thing.

Martha tells me “Whatever choice you make, I can help you. We can provide you a job, lodge, and food so you both are safe.”

I had tears in my eyes as I held her legs “thank you so much! I wouldn’t know what to do.”

There’s so much to think of. Do I still go take revenge knowing that I’m pregnant with Steve’s child?

Just as we were talking, I heard a commotion upstairs. Our ship was getting hijacked by pirates. I hear fighting upstairs. 

I turned to Martha and Howard who were scared as I told them to stay in the room.

Martha tried to stop me but I took the stick and placed it at the door handle to keep them inside.

I told them “There are swords right underneath your beds. I kept them there for you guys to protect yourself. If you don’t see me come back, kill anyone. Don’t hold back because they will kill you.”

Martha screams “Y/N!”

I grabbed swords, bow, and arrows, and some small swords as I placed them near my calf of my boots, there was a holder. Time to pay for my lodging fees. 

I got up the stairs and I started shooting at people who I didn’t recognize. There was a pirate ship that was next to us that placed planks to walk over to our ship. 

A man with a big sword was going to slice our captain, I shot him in the eye, killing him. The men noticed me after their leader was killed. 

I took shots at the pirates climbing up trying to control our sails and then some more was going to run over to our ship. I kicked the plank out and they started falling into the sea.

There were five more men who were coming towards me. I took shots at three of them as I took out my sword and started to slice them up and push them overboard. 

I screamed at Captain Simon, “Get us out of here!” so he can take control of the ship.

I was on the last man who was debating whether to run back to his ship or kill me. 

I smirked and said, “I would jump if I were you.” The man did exactly that. I noticed the Pirate ship was barreling out the canons. I needed to think fast. 

I went to our captain and asked “Where are our bombs?” He grabbed them in a hidden cubby and handed three of them. 

I tell him “Go between those rocks and they wouldn’t be able to catch up to you.” as I point to him to curve around an island.

Simon screams “What about you?”

I told him “Don’t worry, I’ll meet you right over there!” as I pointed at the island. 

He looked hysterical and I slapped him and said “Look at me, you can do this. Go between the rocks so when they shoot, it doesn’t hit you guys. Lessen the damages. I’ll see you soon.”

I took the rope that was hanging from the pirate ship that they used to jump over to our ship. I jumped into their ship. Most of the men were downstairs trying to launch the cannons on our ship to take us down. 

I saw two small boats attached to the big ship so I knew that was my escape boat.

I started to slice the man that was controlling the boat and I asked him “Why did you come after us? You weren’t trying to steal. You are trying to kill!”

The man begged for his life and he said “Rumlow and Morgan hired us to kill the Starks. We were hired by Crossbones.”

I said “Jump or die on this boat. There’s a boat in the back.” he ran for his life.

I used my swords to kill or injure the ones coming to charge at me. There were torches so I lit up the bombs and threw it downstairs.

The men saw it and started jumping out of the ship. I grabbed the rope and slid down to the last boat available and rowed myself away as fast as I could. The Pirate ship blew up nicely as it was like fireworks on the water. I rowed to where I told Captain Simon to pick me up. I’m pretty sure the surviving pirates swam to the island.

Captain Simon gave me a rope as I climbed upwards.

As soon as I got onto the boat, Simon, his people, Martha, and Howard all looked at me as they were dumbfounded at who I am and what I do.

I sighed and said “They told me they are coming after you because of Rumlow and Morgan. Crossbones. Any idea?”

Howard screams “How did we not detect them earlier? We invented things to stop people from attacking us, especially pirates. Did my invention not work?”

I held my sword up to Simon and said “Did you betray Howard?”

The man looked like he was going to pee but it wasn’t him. I looked at the group of men before me “Step out if I were you. Who was the last one touching the ship’s command center.”

Everyone turned to one man and it was this small little man with glasses. I used my sword and pointed at his nose.

He was shaking and apologized “I’m sorry! They told me they only wanted to know where you guys were but they didn’t mention killing us. I was only boasting the fact I work for the Starks.”

Simon yells “Throw him in the dungeon.” then he turns to me “Who are you? How did you manage to take down the pirate ship all by yourself?”

I shrug and said “Well they all ran downstairs thinking that they could win by blowing us up. I didn’t have much of a choice because my life is tied to yours. Thank god you had bombs which I know you use to blow up some rocks during our travels. Tada that’s how I came up with the plan to take them down to save ours plus I saw their little boats before jumping off.”

Martha hugged me right away and said “You saved us all!”

I hugged her back and said “No you saved me first! I was only returning the favor.”

Howard hugged the two of us and said “It’s okay, we are safe. Let’s get back home. I need to talk to my son. I believe our peace treaty with Rumlow has come to an end.”

I didn’t want to share with them about my history with Morgan. I knew I had to but it wasn’t the time to get into it.

We were sailing back to the Starks kingdom.

____________________________________

Clint was running into the kingdom “Rumlow wanted to frame us. Our insider confirmed that they were planning to murder Howard & Martha Starks and frame it on us but unfortunately, it wasn’t a successful hit. Apparently, Howard had some warriors on the boat that they took out the pirate ship.”

Sam laughs and says “That’s good news!”

Natasha says “We need to talk to Starks and make sure they know we are an Ally, not enemies.”

Bucky smiles, “Our enemies' enemies are our friends.”

Steve was sitting there and he was thinking.

Clint says “What if John just runs to the next kingdoms; Banner and Odinson or worst Hydra?”

Sam says “Yea the man is like a roach. You thought you killed him but he ends up living. We can’t just take down Rumlow and Morgan. We need to align our allies.”

Steve says “It’s risky but I understand. Are you guys willing to risk what it takes to make sure we crush the Rumlow and Morgan?” 

Everyone nodded and they all huddled as Steve came up with a plan to conquer and destroy Morgan once and for all. 

____________________________________

We made it to the kingdom. Martha and Howard were discussing it with Tony Stark whom I never met before. 

As he came down to the throne room. I had to say their castle looked out of this world. It was crystal looking. 

Tony was walking into the room with his parents when I saw him.

Both of us were shocked as we looked at each other.

I saw Tony before. He was the man who came to visit our Kingdom but he wasn’t a prince. He was acting like some technology educator and I caught him peeping at Princess Meredith.

I screamed, “You’re the pervert!”

Tony yells back “I’m not the pervert! Well, I was just checking out the princess to see if she was pretty in case my parents made me marry her. You know….”

Martha asks “You know my son?”

I guess I have to tell them the truth after all. 

I sighed and said “My name Y/N L/N. I am… I mean I was Princess Meredith’s personal guard but I dress like her maiden. I met King Tony here when he was spying on my princess. I might have knocked him off the wall as he was trying to see her.”

Tony points at me and says “Do not call me a pervert. I was looking from far away and it just happened that she was changing!”

Howard couldn’t believe what transpired as Tony and I was like two little kids arguing.

I simply remind Tony “You need to watch out for Rumlow and Morgan, they are teaming up to come after your kingdom.”

Tony asks “why would they make more enemies? Steve Rogers is already coming after them.”

I smiled “I have no idea. I simply got that off the pirates but if I had to think how to take down another enemy, I would probably frame the deaths of your parents on Steve Rogers so that you would think the common enemy is Steve but in actuality, it’s Rumlow and Morgan.”

Tony gives me a suspicious look “My parents happen to scoop you up from the sea and you used to work for Morgan. I know you’re a loyal servant, so why would you betray your own king? Why should I trust you?”

I looked at Tony and said “You don’t know who to trust. You probably have heard about the fake Princess Meredith?”

Tony nods and says “yea it looks like Steve was made a fool but I heard she died. Words travel fast.”

I smiled and said “She’s not actually dead. I’m here.”

Martha and Howard were shocked.

Tony says “No way! Get out! I mean really?”

I turned to him and said “John asked me to stay behind so that I could distract Steve Rogers while he and my princess could run to Rumlow. They promised me a quick death or else came to save me but that never happened. When it came to close to my marriage with Steve, they sent the wedding invitation.”

Tony sees the map as I explain it and he says “That sneaky son of bitch! He basically sold you out and made Steve look like a fool. The only choice left was to kill you if he didn’t set an example.”

I nodded “I saved Steve’s life once so he gave me a wish. I wanted my freedom but on the way to my banish, he wanted to take me out. That’s why I jumped off the cliff.”

Martha had her mouth covered but she asks “Is the baby his?”

I nodded and Tony was the one covering his mouth “You and Steve…?” as he put the fingers together indicating sex symbols.

I glared at Tony and gave him a very dirty look “No Tony, people just get pregnant by kissing.”

Howard was enjoying the banter between me and Tony.

Tony says “Okay, that still doesn’t give me a reason to trust you. Why did you stay? Why didn’t you run? Why are you after Morgan now?”

I said “Can we eat? I’m hungry and I’ll share the rest of my story.”

We all went to eat and I told them what I found out. I suspected Morgan killed the help, servants, and my parents to conceal my true identity. I stayed to save the 500 survivors left. Steve used them against me so I couldn’t leave, run or hide. There’s a history between Rogers and Morgan. Morgan was the reason for Barnes's downfall now that we know how sneaky he was but he killed Steve’s parents and sister. Hence the worst treatment was brought upon me when I assumed the princess identity.

After everything, Martha was crying and she kept saying “I’m so sorry! Tony stop! She’s gone through so much. Look at her face, he beat her and he didn’t care about her. She was half dead when I fished her out of the sea.”

I cried as I told the stories. It felt nice to be off my chest. 

Tony had tears and he says “I’ll trust you Y/N but if you betray me, I’ll make sure to hit where it hurts.” I nodded

There was a letter sent by pigeons and Tony gets it while he laughs “Steve Rogers wants to come and meet with me. Y/N, do you think he knows you’re still alive?”

I shook my head “I’m not sure.”

Tony says “I’ll talk to him but you can feel safe here. I wouldn’t let anyone take you away unless you approve. You saved my parents.”

I corrected him “They saved me first. Whatever I have done is to repay my debt. I’d be happy to just be a servant.”

Tony smirks “You’re a talented woman. I could use a bodyguard. I could show you some of my new gadgets!!! Oh my god you can be my test subject!” his brain was working and it was bouncing everywhere.

Martha screams “No! First, she needs to see a physician and Tony, she is pregnant. The baby could be Steve's heir.”

Howard reminds his family “Steve Rogers has his reputation. If he’s coming for her then there’s nothing we could do but hand her over.”

I tell them “I don’t want to cause any problems. If he’s here for me then I’ll go.”

Martha says “No! I’m not letting Steve win this one. If he abandons his wife off the cliff, then he doesn’t get her back because she’s pregnant. Would he know about the baby?”

I thought back “there’s a chance, the physician took some blood samples before I left.”

Martha turns to Tony “Use your poker face and don’t let him know that she’s here until he demands it. Play your cards, my son.”

I was happy that I had someone like Martha on my side because right now, I’m scared. I don’t know what Steve Rogers wants.


	7. Odinsons

Steve was coming in five days. 

The physician confirmed that I may be 4 weeks pregnant. 

They gave me prenatal medication to help with the pregnancy. 

I was asked to escort Martha to places in the kingdom. 

I was given a place to sleep near her quarters so it’s easiest for me to protect her. 

She showed me places on the map, the market, and many places and she asked me “Do you want to travel? I really enjoy them. I think after this, Howard and I want to visit other kingdoms, Banners and Odinsons are always pleasant plus it helps keep the relationships good. Best know thy neighbors than go to war with them.”

I smiled and said, “I would love to but I’m not sure what is happening with my life..”

Martha asks “if you can come with us, would you?”

She was happy to help me.

I asked, “Are you sure you want a baby to be part of your travel plans?”

Martha smiles “Have you seen grandchildren running around me? My son doesn’t want to settle down yet.”

I laughed “if you would have me, I’d go with you.”

Martha can see something is on my mind “Tell me Y/N, what’s bothering you.”

I looked at her and said “My parent’s deaths. I just needed confirmation so that I know where I should head.”

Martha asks “If king John did kill your parents?”

I looked at her and said, “I’m going after him.”

She wanted to tell me to stop but she can’t tell by the look on my face that I was capable of taking John out and it would be for good riddance.

————————-

Meanwhile, Steve had his warriors all split up to do their tasks. 

Steve was taking the ship to Starks because they couldn’t go through Rumlow to get there in two days. 

As he watched the sun reflected on the water, he thought of me. He hated this distance apart. He remembers my laughter and wittiness. I try to challenge him when I can but at the same time, he always showed authority and tried to tame me but I broke down his walls. He wished things could have ended differently. 

While he was distracted. Three boats surrounded Steve’s boat. Rumlow got the scoop too that Steve was heading to Stark’s.

A fierce battle broke through between the three ships.

————————————-

I was running through the forest. I was trying to get away as I heard people scream “she’s over there!” I heard Steve screaming instructions on how he could catch me. 

I was really pregnant when I looked at my tummy.

I got chained up, Steve walked up to me and asked me “Did you think I wouldn’t know where you are? I will always find you.”

He took a step away and he was holding a baby in his arms then I looked down, my belly was cut open.  
Steve says “Thanks!” As he walks away and laughs evilly as my baby cries.

I woke up in tears as I wasn’t sure what the dream meant. 

———————

It has been 6 days. No sign of Steve. 

My face has healed and no signs of bruises and pain on my face.

Tony needed help because he’s been trying to find ways to create things to be efficient like immediate fire. 

I couldn’t stand the smell in his lab so I decided to go for a walk on the beach. 

It was getting cold due to the winter. 

I saw something floating in the water and noticed it was Steve’s flag and a few men were coming to shore as I screamed “Help! There are people on the beach! Help!”

Tony’s guards heard me as they ran for help. 

I ran to it hoping to find Steve. 

I rushed through each man and I asked: “what happened?”

They were barely alive. 

I screamed for help again. I couldn’t find Steve. He wasn’t among the survivors.

We rushed them inside and got them the help they needed. 

———————————-

A day later, we had 5 men from Steve’s ship come to our shore because they got out with a small boat. Steve was fighting Rumlow and Pirates. He remains behind. The five troops that barely made it here, said they saw an explosion from far. Steve and the ship may have gone down. Steve may have gotten on the boat. No one knows the answer.

I was walking around and I wasn’t sure what to do. 

Clint made it to Stark's kingdom as he introduced himself to Tony. He was supposed to meet Steve here.

Clint asks “Where’s our king Steve?”

Tony says “That’s the thing, we didn’t see him but 5 of his men just arrived yesterday morning onshore. Barely alive. I can show you them.”

Clint pulls out his sword and says “Did you kill him? Did you go against us because you have worked out a deal with Rumlow?”

I couldn’t let Tony get hurt so I stepped out of the shadows and said “It’s true what Tony said. Steve didn’t make it. I can take you to the five soldiers.”

Clint was surprised to see me and he looked relieved as he pulled back his sword “I’m so glad that you’re alive. Steve would be so happy.”

I looked confused and said, “He wanted me dead.”

Clint shook his head “No! Sharon wanted you dead. Steve was …”

All a sudden we hear alerts in Tony’s kingdom.

Tony screams “Someone is raging war outside our walls.”

I tell Clint “go talk to your men” as I tell the guards to take Clint upstairs.

Tony and I were walking towards the big gates. 

The Odinsons were at the gates demanding Tony to go to war. They threw down Bucky who was supposed to build the liaison between Odinsons, Banner, Stark, and Rogers.

Bucky looked like he got beat up and tortured. I felt bad for him. 

Thor says “How could you think we would go against Rumlow and Morgan? Have you all gone mad?”

Loki smiles “They have. Thinking they can challenge us and Rumlow. Now, where is that Rogers! I want Steve to make a claim for his man or I shall execute him.”

Thor was coming down his horse when he was taking out his ax heading to Bucky. I pulled the bow and arrow and hit Thor’s ax as a warning. 

Thor was shocked to see the arrow. 

Tony screamed “That’s a warning shot. If you kill him, the arrow will meet the target’s head.” but he turns to me and whispers “Y/N, you’re going to start a war. Stop this!”

Loki screams “Do you declare war?”

Tony Screams, “Steve isn’t here but I wanted to save you guys from a war between Rogers and Odinsons. You know how much I love you guys. Can we sit down and talk? I can host a party! You love my parties..”

Thor screams “Don’t change the topic!”

Tony knew Thor’s weaknesses “We have beautiful dancers!”

Thor says “Are we calling a truce for now?”

Tony screams “Yes! Truce for now. I can set up the tents to meet between us. Host a party! I think I got the perfect dancers for this party, belly dancing!”

Thor was already intrigued and said “I know you host them well. Fine, we shall have a truce!”

Loki whispers to his brother “Are you seriously, halting a war for some belly dancers?”

Thor whispers back “Come on, what do we have to lose. Look at our army plus we have you. You have your magic.”

Loki rolled his eyes and then everyone calmed down. Bucky wasn’t going to die.

Tony says “Start your camp if you like, we’ll host the party tomorrow night?”

Thor says “Sounds good!” since his troops are tired and they probably have to plan the attack.

Tony, Martha, Howard, Clint, and I were in the meeting room.

Clint says “Steve was supposed to be here to convince you guys to fight against Rumlow and Morgan since we heard about your attempted assassination. Who was the warrior that saved you?”

Martha, Howard, and Tony turned to me.

Clint says “Y/N?”

I nod and said, “They saved me after the cliff.”

Martha says “I don’t like how your king handled Y/N. She’s staying with us and she will not return to his side.”

Clint said “My king doesn’t want her to die. He went after her to stop her from leaving.” he didn’t dare to tell me yet that I might be the fallen princess, that my brother is captured because it might just make me go crazy and question but he knew they were going to ask the following questions.

Martha asked, “why to stop her from leaving?”

Clint says “We found out she was pregnant. The physician came later and Steve took everyone to go after her.”

That lifted the air. 

I tell him “But the man who was transporting me wanted…”

Clint says “Sharon hired them to take revenge on you because Steve broke her heart. He wanted to marry you.”

Martha was cheering and said, “Y/N, maybe there’s hope.”

I simply said “I don’t know if I can trust you, Clint. I prefer Steve thinks I’m dead rather than alive.”

Clint says “I am not lying…”

I tell him “I’m not interested. He takes me back so what? He keeps the baby and I’m stuck as a servant, mistress? There’s no future for us. I’m going to help you get Bucky back but you promise me not to tell Steve that you have seen me.”

Clint says “I am not lying to you Y/N.” he knew he fucked up telling me the truth but there’s no going back. No matter what he said, I wouldn’t believe him. 

I tell him sternly “I want your word that you wouldn’t speak to Steve about me, that I’m alive. Clint, the baby is gone. I’m not pregnant.” (I knew lying shouldn’t be the way. Only Martha, Howard and Tony knows the truth but they kept a straight face to protect me)

Clint was shocked and he heard from Bucky and Natasha what happened to me before I was sent off. There was a lot of blood in my room.

Clint nods and says “I promise.” 

I turn to Tony “What’s your plan? I know your wheels are turning.”

Tony turns to me and smiles “You might not like it.”

Martha had no patience “What is it, Tony?”

Tony says “We can’t start a war to protect one guy, whoever this Bucky is but we can talk to them. However if shit hits the fan, maybe we could get Bucky out before the war happens.”

I crossed my arms “I want to hear what I wouldn’t like.”

Tony says “Thor has a weakness, sexy dancers. If you want to free Bucky, you would have to make it into his tent.”

Clint’s jaw just dropped.

Howard and Martha were shocked.

Tony continues “You will have to seduce Thor and I hope you can learn Belly dancing in like 24 hours.”

I touched my forehead and said “Fuck! Tony, you better be right.”

Tony smiles “Remember the stuff I helped improve for your weapons. We can use them.” he was super excited.

Martha wanted to warn me of the danger and the baby but she had to keep her mouth closed. She didn’t want Steve to know that the baby was still alive. Y/N will never be truly free if he knew.

________________________________

The night of the party, everyone was enjoying themselves. 

Tony was asking “What did Steve offer you guys anyway? I know Steve was supposed to come here but apparently, he’s held up somewhere.”

Loki answers for Thor who seems busy watching the ladies dancing (I was one of them) “He wanted to help align all three closest kingdoms Stark, Banner, and Odinson for the war against Rumlow and Morgan. He sent Bucky his trusted warrior to come and negotiate. Steve doesn’t want to conquer us. He wants to work with us. I don’t know if I can trust those words given his reputation. Going after Rumlow and Morgan means we have to plan a war against Hydra.”

Tony asks “What? Why would Hydra be part of this?”

Loki smiles “You guys think too simple. Why do you think Rumlow got where he is now? Everything we do has been monitored. There’s always reporting between the kingdoms. We have moles everywhere. So you can’t simply trust Steve to take down the biggest kingdom in our lands. Hydra is not to be messed with.”

Tony asks “Why to declare war against me?”

Loki drinks. He doesn’t answer hoping that Tony understands that this was all for show but he can’t confirm it.

Tony understands now. People would have reported on the Odinsons and since their kingdom is closest to Hydra. Loki & Thor had to act like they didn’t agree to Steve and go after Tony but this may be a sham. The problem is that they can’t even communicate clearly.

I was doing my part and Tony looked like he wanted to communicate but I couldn’t concentrate if I looked at him. The gals and I worked on our routines throughout the night before resting for this moment. I was wearing a cute pink flowy outfit that shows my belly. Thank god I’m not showing yet. The outfit shows a lot of skin. Tony gave me a small little tablet that could be used on Thor. 

Give it to him and he’ll knock out in 5 minutes. The moment I go to Thor’s tent, he’ll be out. I might have to kiss him and seduce him but there’s ways. Once he falls asleep, I could go find Bucky to free him.

Tony wanted to tell me to ‘abort plans’ but he couldn’t. He had to watch our plans unfold before him. 

_____________________________

Clint was waiting in the kingdom and worried for Bucky. Just then Martha and Howard get notified that Steve has arrived. He looked injured. 

Clint ran to go see Steve as they got a physician to look after him.

_____________________________

The gals and I were dancing and soon we moved in front of Thor, while he didn’t notice that I dropped the tablet in his cup. However, Loki who sat near him did notice. The man was always on guard. Loki smirks as he catches me. 

I was so close that Thor grabbed me to sit on his lap.

I pretended to be shy like how the gal taught me as I tried to get up but Thor pulled me back. 

He pulls my chin to look at him and he says “You’re so beautiful.”

I was taught to look at their eyes and down to his lips to encourage him to kiss me. Once I kiss him, make it short and hot but remember to smile as you agree for him to take you to bed.

Thor had a hand touching my ass as he squeezed. He liked the feel of me in his arms and I followed the instructions as he kissed me.

Thor asks “Would you like to go back to my chambers?”

I smiled and said, “Yes my prince.”

Meanwhile, someone comes up to Tony and notifies him that Steve has arrived. He wanted to tell me but he couldn’t. I was already in the enemy’s arms.

Thor excuses himself as he drinks the ale from his cup. I was smiling as the plan was proceeding as we intended. 

Thor says “Tony, thank you for sending me such a beauty. I’ll see you tomorrow and look forward to negotiations” as he gave me a short kiss.

Out of nowhere, Loki stood up and said “Thor, I’d like to join you two.” it was a wicked look and it scared me. He saw my seductive look changed to horror. I only drugged Thor but I didn’t drug his brother, Loki.

Tony got up and wanted to say ‘Stop’ but instead he looked concerned at me as he says “Guys, really? Two of you and her?”

Loki smiles “Thor and I always share things. Don’t worry, she’s in good hands. I like her” as he reaches in and kisses me roughly. He can tell that I’m scared now. He smirks “See, she’s fine and tastes sweet. See you tomorrow Tony.”

Thor carried me to his chambers as he asked “Have you been with two men before?”

I shook my head and said, “I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with it.”

Loki follows as he enjoys my uncomfortableness “Don’t worry my little kitty! We will show you a good time.”

Thor tells me “Don't worry! Loki is a very sensual lover and I’m the… Brother, what do they call me?”

Loki rolled his eyes “You’re just wild, you big oaf!”

Thor tried to jump on me but I rolled away just in time but then he fell asleep from the drugs. I poked him and said, “Did he just die?”

Loki smiles and says “I don’t know, depends on what you gave him.”

That’s when I felt a dagger was pointed at my neck. Loki knew what I was up to. 

I backed up a step and he followed me until my back touched the pillar. 

Loki asks “Who do you work for? Did Tony send you to assassinate my brother? Tell me now!”

I swallowed hard and said “I only gave him a sleeping pill. He’s not dead.”

He kept the dagger at my throat as he asked “What do you want?”

I tell him “Free Bucky. We just wanted to free him so that you wouldn’t kill him.”

Loki pulls back and tells me “flip my brother over so he doesn’t suffocate.”

I did that and we just noticed Thor was half-naked. He took off his pants before jumping on the bed. As I turned Thor over, I saw the huge penis flinging up to greet me. I grabbed the blanket and put it on Thor.

Loki laughed as he saw my reactions.

I joked “He ain’t wild. He is a sledgehammer.” As I reached for the daggers in my hair. I removed it to defend myself.

Loki laughs “Have Tony not warned you of me?”

I smirked “I heard you’re a witch but I wasn’t after you. I was after the womanizer.”

Loki laughs “I like to be called a sorcerer!”

I teased “Where’s your staff?”

He stood and used some kind of magic for the staff to appear and it was dark with a green crystal at the top.

I was stunned “Oh shit!”

Loki looked at me and was surprised how easy I got him to reveal himself and when he does, I admire him as I looked fascinated not scared. 

I tell him “Look, I just want to get my friend. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He laughed like he couldn’t believe what I just said “Have you not seen my magic? Do you think you can hurt me? This got to be some joke. Plus I’m like the king of daggers, you can’t beat me.”

I shrug and said “what other magic can you do? I’d like to see that. How’s about a wager between a sorcerer and a lady?”

Loki was intrigued to “name it.”

I threw a dagger to the pillar behind him that's approximately 4 metres away. 

I said “If I win, my friend goes back to the castle safely. If I lose, you can name a favor but I have to agree to the terms like save your life. How to win? If I can get that dagger back, you lose. I’m sure you can defend it...”

He smiles “Deal!” It was just too easy.

I smiled “Conditions are no magic involved.”

Loki was impressed and he thought this was too easy. He taunts me “I guess asking you to stay with me for a night would be considered a favor.”

I smiled “That’s if you can win.” I was running towards it and he got in front of me with his dagger. We actually started to dagger fight with one another. He was impressed that my sword fighting techniques were fast and soon he was able to push me back. 

Loki smiled “You keep surprising me.”

I taunt him “Let’s hope we don’t lose the magic.” as I move down trying to swing my leg at his to trip him. 

He jumped up quickly and rolled away and I was heading towards the dagger but then he pulled my leg causing me to trip. 

I rolled away and got up but I’m still a meter away from the dagger. 

Just then he tried to strike me but missed, I grabbed my scarf and used it to wrap his arm as I spun around him to cause his hand to wrap around his shoulders. I tried to tie him but then rolled forward throwing me forward as well. I was closer to the dagger but then he was on top of me. 

Loki hovered over me as he teases “I think I’m enjoying this position.”

I was desperate so I grabbed his collar and kissed him. It threw him off but at the same time, his body was responding to me. His hips crashed into me but I rolled him over. His grip loosened and I continued to kiss him. 

This kiss felt different. We both felt it was electric and lust. 

As I broke away from him and looked down on him like we couldn’t believe what just happened. 

We both were breathless and I got up. I was scared of what this meant. Loki got up and he kept looking at me as he looked at my lips.

Before he crashed his lips to mine, I said “I’m sorry.”

We were kissing and he moved me to the pillar. His hand roamed my body and I was feeling something for him but I couldn’t forget my mission. My hands were on his cheeks and head before I reached for the dagger and pulled it out.

Loki stops kissing me as he feels the movement. He scoffs, “This is why you’re sorry.”

I smile and tell him “I’m not sorry for the kisses but I’m sorry you lost.” I don’t know why I felt bad for him but at the same time, if I wasn’t going on my mission, would I have wanted more?”

Loki smiles “It was worth it. I’ve got to kiss you. Let’s go free your friend.”

He started to walk out and led me to Bucky.

We got to Bucky who was tied up and his mouth was tied up. I was able to loosen the ropes. He barely could stand as I grabbed him water and a bun. He looked exhausted and tired. 

I carried him towards Starks’ Kingdom. As soon as I got to the entrance, Loki smirks “He’s allowed to go but not you.”

I turned and looked confused.

Loki says “You said if you win, I let your friend go. You never said you could go.”

I stood there dumbfounded with Bucky in my arms. Bucky wanted to kill Loki but he’s so exhausted he couldn’t. 

I said “Loki…”

Loki smiles “Think about it if you go back in with Bucky. My brother would think Tony set him up. If you come back with me, we could make it seem like you weren’t involved. I promise to return you back tomorrow. Safe and sound.” he just wanted another moment with me and he was willing to use anything. 

Bucky groans “Don’t trust him…”

I looked at Loki and said, “Let me get help for him and I promise to be right back.”

I knocked on the gates and as soon a guard greeted me. I tell him “Send him to Tony and tell him I’ll be back tomorrow. If not, Loki killed me.”

Bucky grabbed a hold of me “No Y/N!” but he didn’t have enough strength as I pushed him into the guards but I heard Bucky scream “Sis!” 

I walked back to where Loki stood there looking at me with relief. He was worried that I wouldn’t keep my words. He knew that I had honor by coming back. It felt like it was slow motion when he walked up to me.

He held my hand and asked, “Do you trust me?”

It made me laugh “Really Loki? I just told the guard, ``If I don’t come back tomorrow, you killed me.”

He touched my cheek before he said “Where have you been Y/N?”

I was shocked. “How do you know my name?”

Loki smirks “I’m a sorcerer and I can see some precognitions.”

He looks down at me and says “You’ll be mine.”


	8. The Past

I looked at Loki in disbelief.

Loki moved his forehead into mine and he said “Let’s go. The oaf will look for you.”

As we were heading into the tents, he pulled me to his chambers. I walked with him and I didn’t know why I was listening to everything he was saying.

As he places me on the bed. He was removing his clothes, tossing them in the ground. 

I asked him “Did you just put a spell on me?”

Loki walked up to me and stood between my legs. I wasn’t sure what I was feeling. He looked handsome and half-naked. He was lean and with muscles. It was making my mouth dry.

Loki smiles “No I haven’t but I feel the same. We will need to remove your clothes.”

I shook my head and said “No Loki! I don’t want…”

That’s when we heard someone scream “Prisoner is gone!”

Loki smiles “Trust me, I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t do.”

Then we hear Thor screams “She’s gone! She probably freed him. Tony, you traitor!” we hear smashing of objects. 

Loki reminds me “We don’t have much time. Trust me.”

I got off the bed and took off my clothes and Loki carried me onto the bed like a delicate flower. He made sure the sheets looked messy. He removed his last remaining clothes as he crawled into bed. He held my legs open as he slid in between them without penetrating me.

Loki smiles “We have to make him believe you’re not part of freeing Bucky.”

Just then Thor was screaming “Loki! She’s a traitor.” as he storms into Loki’s tent.

It looked like Loki and I were having sex and Loki was kissing me.

I didn’t know why it felt different from Loki. He felt something special for me. 

Something was pulling us together. 

Loki grunts “Thor get out! I’m not done.”

Thor took one good look and smirked “Brother, do I get to share?”

Loki grunts harder “She’s mine. Get out or I’ll turn you into a frog.” as he leans his back towards Thor purposely covering me from Thor. Loki didn’t want anyone to see me naked.

Eventually, Thor stomps out and tells them “No she’s with Loki. How did the prisoner get out? Fuck!”

I just realized that Loki was trying to protect me. Everything he said he would do, happen. He also saw the future and he’s telling me that I’ll be his. These feelings were confusing and I wasn’t sure. Just then I felt his penis hit my folds.

Loki was looking at me as I was thinking. 

We both looked at one another and I told him “We can’t Loki! I have a lot of history, lots of baggage.”

He was admiring me as he used his fingers to trace the hair off my face “Who doesn’t have a history?”

I tell him “You’re a prince. You can’t be with a servant.”

Loki smiles as he kisses my cheeks “Let me handle that. I marry anyone I want.”

He said Marry… that made me look at him as I whispered “I’m pregnant.” 

Loki smiles as he says “I know. I saw it in my vision.” He didn’t mind that I’m pregnant.

I was trying to convince him to leave me “The child’s father is Steve Rogers.”

Loki is shocked and then he realizes “You’re the fake Princess Meredith?” 

This time he moved back and sat on his knees. I got up as I pulled the sheets to cover myself and threw a pillow at him so he could cover himself.

I tell him “I’m sorry! I should go.”

Loki was confused at his precognitions. Why would it show him kissing my belly and we both were happy. The Loki in the vision looked really happy but could he get past who I am and whose baby I am carrying. It wouldn’t be his.

I was already reaching for my clothes and then I felt him pull me back to look at him.

Loki pulls my face to him and says “What if we were meant to be together? Do you not want to know? In my vision, we both were so happy. You were full of a child. Do you love him?”

I shook my head and said “I don’t know Loki. It’s confusing right now. I have another mission. I need to find out the deaths of my parents and avenge them.” The thought still angers me that I still don’t know the truth.

Loki tries to seduce me “We could simply have one night of fun.” He didn’t know why he would risk it for one night of passion. “Tell me you feel this between us.”

I felt something that I couldn't put a finger on it. Loki has been gentle and not demanding. He surprises me with his passion and kisses. Maybe due to everything that has been happening. I just wanted to be selfish for once.

We both were eyeing one another and wondering what was happening. There’s no sense in what was going to happen.

I dropped my sheets and he got to see the naked me. 

He pulled me into a soft kiss and he held my face as he devoured my lips. It felt so good as I touched his chest. Steve was never this gentle to me. He always took everything or demanding sex from me. I’m trying not to think of Steve as I recall what he did to me in my chambers, the beats, and anal rape. I begged for him to stop but he wouldn’t. 

Loki senses some negative feelings and he watches my face as he sees me recalling bad memories. 

Loki says “Look at me.” and he touches my cheeks “I’m not him. I promise I wouldn’t do anything that you wouldn’t want to do.”

We were kissing and soon he got me on his bed. We were moaning as he sensually touched me. 

He fingered me gently and he whispered filthy words like “I’m going to make you cum so hard and I’ll wreck all the men for you. God, you’re so tight, it’s wonderful.”

He kept going at such a smooth and easy pace. I screamed into his lips as he was kissing me trying to keep me quiet. Everyone can hear us.

Thor was cheering with his guards around the fire. He never saw Loki act upon his desires and made them known to everyone.

After my first orgasm, he was going down on me. I begged, “Loki, please I want you.”

Loki teases me “You have me between your legs.” he kept sucking on my folds and I was already moaning and he was massaging my breasts.

I begged again “Please Loki!”

That’s all it took for him to move upwards as he moved onto his elbows.

Loki asks “Is this really what you want Y/N?”

I joked “Where’s that dagger? I need it to stab you.”

He started stroking him against my fold and slowly pushed forward. It felt so good as he thrusts gently in and lifts my ass up to meet him. He was so good. Thor was right, he was so sensual. The man was like a sex god.

I didn’t know sex could feel this good. Loki kisses me and continues to thrust into me that got me begging for more. 

He felt me cum on his dick as I was shaking from the high. Loki smiles as he kisses me “You’re doing so well taking me.”

This is when Loki changes his pace and now he’s starting to pump in harder and harder. 

I moaned “Yes Loki!”

Loki kissed me and said “Keep calling my name.” as he switched position and this time he was behind me as I laid my head down to the bed. He slams deep inside of me making us both see stars. I held onto the sheets as he took me. Soon we both reached our climaxes. 

I did scream “Loki!”

I laid on my tummy and he laid next to me as he watched me drift to sleep. He rolled me into his arms and he pulled the sheets over me before kissing me good night on my forehead.

This was the first time Loki had feelings for someone else. 

We both rested and Loki woke me once more to go for the second round. I took initiative and went on top. He enjoyed it and soon we kind of broke his bed but it didn’t stop us from finishing what we started. 

He helped temporarily fix it so we can both sleep in each other’s arms.

Loki tells me “Y/N, you’re amazing and beautiful.”

I tell him “You too.”

_________________________________________

The next morning, I woke up with Loki. We both washed up.

Loki smiles “Are you okay Y/N? You’re walking funny.”

I laughed “Whose fault is that?” I reached for my clothes and started to wear them. Loki went to grab one of his shirts and he placed it over me.

He pulls me into a gentle kiss and says “I don’t want people to see what is mine.”

I rolled my eyes at him and he kissed my forehead “I promised to return you and I will. How about breakfast?”

I nodded because I was really hungry.

He walked out of his tent and asked for food to be delivered. 

I sat down and he made sure I was eating everything. We laughed at how much I could eat. 

Loki asks me “Would you stay with me if I ask?”

I looked at him and said “You shouldn't be entwined with me. There are things I have to do and it’s not pretty. You’re a prince and you're sweet. Thank you for last night, I felt selfish.”

Loki asks “Selfish for what?”

My blush came to my cheeks and I answered “For taking pleasure…”

Loki says “Take as much as you want. I’d be giving you great sex anytime.”

I laughed and said, “You’re so full of yourself.”

Loki kisses my knuckles and says “If you change your mind, come to our kingdom. You’re welcome in open arms. I mean it Y/N.”

I really wish I could take up his offer but I tell him “I’m going after Morgan. If you stand for Rumlow and Morgan, that makes us enemies.”

It dawned on him how much baggage I have.

Loki smiles “Do what you go to do. I promise you one thing, I’ll never be your enemy.”

After eating breakfast, he walked me towards the gates. He pulls me into a kiss before he says “I’ll wait for you. Keep safe until then.” and he returns me my daggers.

I tell him “Thank you Loki.”

Loki smiles “If you ever need help, call for me.”

I looked confused and asked “How do I call you?”

He looked at my neck and that’s when I noticed a golden necklace with an emerald crystal. 

Loki says “Call my name and I’ll find my way to find you.”

I nodded before we kissed one last time and I walked back to the gates while he stood there.

That was the first time Loki ever fell for someone and I felt like he would always hold a part of me. 

_________________________

As soon as I got into the gates, the guards told me to go see Tony right away.

I rushed upstairs and as I reached the meeting room. 

I didn’t expect this as everyone looked at me.

Martha got up and hugged me as I approached her. 

I see Steve is sitting there with an injury in his right shoulder. Bucky was sitting up as well. Everyone was shocked to see me including Tony and his parents.

Martha asks “How are you? Are you okay child? What did Loki do?”

I didn’t know why when she mentioned Loki, all the vivid memories of him kissing me and making love to me appeared. I swear the man casted a spell on me. 

I had that look that something happened and Tony had to jump in “Oh my god, you’re wearing Loki’s shirt and is that his necklace.”

I didn’t know how to answer all these questions but I told everyone “I’ll go change first. I’m fine. Loki was nice. I’ll be back.”

I was running off.

Tony sighs as she sits down “at least Loki kept his word. I got worried that he might do something to her.”

Martha asks “Did you see that blush on her?”

Howard says “Shh…”

I rushed back to my room and I took off Loki’s shirt and hung it. I went to take a bath to rinse everything off me. I got dressed and I knew I had to face Steve now. I didn’t know he made it back.

As I was getting ready to leave my chambers, I opened the door and Steve was there. 

It freaked me out as I fell backward. 

I was scared. I shook my head “Please! No Steve!.”

I was moving back trying to get away from him. I scrambled and got up as I tried to get further away from him. 

Steve saw me scrambling away from him. He did this to me. I was scared and thought he was here to hurt me. 

I had tears just looking at him and I was reaching for the nearest item, the vase so I could use it to defend myself. 

Steve fell to his knees and he said “I’m so sorry Y/N.”

What did he just say? I was shocked.

Steve looked weak but he wanted to apologize “I wished you told me that you weren’t Princess Meredith. I thought I won by having her and I did unspeakable things to you. I’ve hurted you and I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.” He bent forwards as his head rested on the floor.

I wasn’t expecting this and I was scared.

I put down the vase and I slowly sat down on the ground. My legs were giving out. 

Steve looks up and sits on his knees as he says “I promise never to hurt you again. I’m sorry for all the pain I caused to you. I shouldn’t have.” as he painfully watched me sigh and try to calm myself down from just seeing him.

I sat there and breathed “We both misunderstood one another. It’s not completely your fault. I lied about who I am. Wrong place, wrong time.”

We both looked to the ground as so much has transpired between us and nothing can amend it.

Bucky knocks on the door as he wanted to see me. 

I said “What now? Is that you Tony? I’m fine. Steve didn’t kill me… yet”

Steve flinch at my last statement. 

Bucky got into the room. 

I smiled “I’m glad you’ve got more energy.”

Bucky looked like he was crying.

I got up and rushed to him “Is everything okay? What’s happening? Did something happen to Natasha?”

Bucky shook his head as he held my shoulders “Y/N, you’re my sister. My long lost sister.” as he pulls me into a hug. 

I patted his back and looked at Steve to mouth him ‘What the fuck?’

Steve stood up and he got closer to me.

Steve says “We confirmed your aunt and uncle that you were the baby sold to your parents who happens to be Bucky’s long lost sister.”

I pushed Bucky back and I moved further away from them “Are you guys starting to sprout out nonsense like this? I am Y/N L/N!”

Bucky looked hurt and then he told me “You have a birthmark on your hip shape like a heart.”

I shook my head and said, “Anyone can have birthmarks!”

Bucky turns around and lifts up his shirt to show me the heart shape on his lower back.

The same exact one that I have. 

Steve and Bucky saw me in shock as I started to breathe faster and faster. 

I shook my head “Mother and Father would have told me. Why would they hide it?”

Bucky takes out a letter and gives it to me. “This was a letter given to your aunt and uncle in case they were gone. They wanted you to know the truth but your aunt and uncle never got the chance to see you after Steve took over because…”

I finished the sentence “I was trapped in the kingdom.” 

I took the letter and I started to read it.

Dear Y/N our little bunny,  
Know that mother and father love you with all our hearts. We were scared to tell you the truth because we didn’t want you to know that you were abandoned by your parents and were sold to us. We love you so much so we both cowardly hid the truth from you. If you receive this letter, we aren’t around anymore. We are sorry for hiding the truth from you. Please forgive us.  
Love,   
Mother and Father

It was my mother's writing and I started to cry. 

Bucky bends down to sit and tells me “You weren’t abandoned.”

I looked at him and said “I was sold. Why did our parents sell me?”

Bucky was in tears as he revealed the final truth “You are a fallen princess from the Barnes Kingdom. Our parents were killed by John Morgan. You and I were separated. Someone found you and sold you off. I have been looking for you.”

The realization that I was loyal to King John Morgan killed me inside. I was loyal to my parent’s murderer. He killed my real parents and my adopted parents. I fucken believed in him. I stayed behind and took on his daughter’s identity. He knew what would happen to me, what Steve would have done to me. He didn’t care about me and yet I stayed Loyal.

I screamed “No!” I got up and I started trashing my room. I threw everything down and broke the vase. 

The anger inside of me was about to blow up. This can’t be happening.

I screamed “No! Why? Why? The man I’ve spent my whole life looking up to and the same man I chose to protect is the same man that killed both of my parents.” I fell to the ground as Steve catches me. 

My tears and snot were coming down. I felt pain all over. The betrayal hurt so much. 

Steve pulls me into his arms as he hugs me but I was angry. 

I hit his chest “You ruined me! You hurted me. You’re the reason why I’m so scared. I hate you, Steve! I hate you.” 

He took every hit I gave even when it hurt. He was injured but he didn’t let me go. 

We both were crying.

Bucky got up and he said “We will kill him and we will make sure he pays. He killed Steve’s parents and his sister. We will make it happen. Don’t hate Steve. I’ve been best friends with him and he’s hating himself for everything he has done to you. He thought you were the enemy’s daughter.”

I was angry at Steve but his hug made me feel better. 

Bucky left us alone as he walked out. 

I was leaning on Steve's right shoulder where he got hurt. The blood seeped through his bandages and it smeared on my cheeks. Steve pulls away and panics thinking I got hurt.

Steve touches my cheeks and says “Did you get hurt? You’re bleeding.”

I reached for my cheeks and looked. 

I noticed that I probably broke his stitches by hitting him “I think I hurted you, Steve. What happened?”

I pulled him up and brought him to the bench as I went to grab medical supplies. 

The room looked a mess but I needed to make sure he was fine. My heart was still with him.

I made him take off his shirt and remove his bandages slowly. There was a deep cut as the stitches broke. I brought the candle and I started to sew him up.

Steve watched me work and he asked “How did you learn to sew wounds?”

I answered, “Father got hurt often and I wanted to learn how to fight so… it came in handy.”

I wiped off my tears and I was trying to calm down. I started to wrap him with bandages. 

Once I was done, I was standing in front of him.

He pulled me towards him as his head touched my tummy.

Steve cries “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have treated you the way you did. Clint told me that you lost our child. I deserved it. I never deserve anything good in my life. Everything dies or breaks around me.”

I was cradling his head as I could feel his pain. I wanted to kill John Morgan a hundred times by now. Imagine what Steve went through. HIs young sister was raped and killed. He had to come home to all that.

Steve had his demons and he unleashed them on Princess Meredith. It wasn’t fair but it was retribution. I was a fool to listen to John.

We were crying and then Steve said “I promise to kill him for taking everything away from me including you and our child. I love you Y/N even when I didn't know who you were. I rushed to get you back but you jumped over the cliff before I could tell you the truth.”

We were two broken people.

I didn’t know why I wanted to tell him the truth but I didn’t want to continue breaking him. 

I whispered “Steve, the baby is still here. I lied.”

He looked up at me and was shocked. The first thing I saw from his reaction was a smile of relief. 

He also saw my necklace and he had to ask “What about Loki?”


	9. Discussion

I didn’t want any more lies and hidden truth but I didn’t know how to tell him.

He knew something happened and I’m scared to tell him.

Steve tries to encourage me “Please tell me.”

I blurted out “I slept with Loki yesterday.” 

He got up and I thought he was going to slap me. I closed my eyes just waiting for it to happen. 

Steve held my face and made me look at him “It was my fault that you jumped off that cliff. It’s my fault that every time I try to touch you, you would flinch or close your eyes waiting for the pain to come. I did this to you. I’m a monster. I don’t deserve you.”

I watch him struggle with his words and his feelings. I hugged him and this time I stayed on the left side of his chest. 

Steve says “Did you know it took to lose you to realize that life was meaningless without you? I know it’s late but it’s true. Do you love him?”

I shook my head “I only met him yesterday Steve.”

He sighed with relief and he hugged me back “Please give me a chance. Please Y/N. I want to make it up to you. I promise not to hurt you again. I know what I did to you is unforgivable but I will do my best to amend it. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

His heart was hurting and he didn’t know how he could continue if I chose otherwise. He wanted to kill Loki but that’s his jealous side. Right now he just wanted me to give him a chance so he can be there for me and our child.

I hugged him and nodded.

We washed our faces before we headed back out to the meeting room. Steve walked next to me and because we had to plan our to take down Rumlow and Morgan, I held his hand as we walked to the meeting room. 

Tony, Martha, and Howard were shocked. 

Bucky and Clint were happy. 

Tony starts asking questions “So what’s happening?”

I didn’t want to hide anything so I tell Steve “If you want to build a kingdom and truly build strong friendships, it starts with honesty. Can you give Tony that? I think he would be a good friend.”

Tony says “Y/N, whose side are you on? Don’t spill my secrets. God, I told you a lot!” As he gets worried I’ll spill his beans. The man had no filter. 

I laughed and said, “Sit down tony and you might want to hear all of this.”

Steve took my hand and he went to sit next to me. It was going to be a long story. Steve, Bucky, and Clint shared their stories. I sat there and listened. There were moments when Steve wanted to cry, he held and squeezed my hand and found courage to continue. 

By the time we are done, everyone starts to understand why Steve wants to destroy Rumlow and Morgan. 

Tony sits down “Guys, that’s just a whole load. Y/N, how are you handling it?”

I smiled as my tears came “I’m angry, sad, and really upset that I’ve been loyal to my enemy but better now than never.”

Tony asks “Do you guys know a lot about hydra?”

He starts sharing his piece and why the Odinson brothers are here. 

Everyone agreed that there's always moles and news that keeps traveling. Hydra backs Rumlow and morgan.

I ask “If they are backed by hydra, why aren’t they doing anything while Steve invades Morgan’s castle? I mean he has three kingdoms under one roof; Rogers, Barnes and Morgan.”

Tony adds “Steve, you forgot that you angered a group of people; the pirates and slavery. Hydra is all about them, that's why they attacked you.”

I looked at Steve because I knew that was my doing. I didn’t let the kids get sold. Steve declares war against them because of me.

Steve says “I don’t regret it. Someone had to stand up to them.”

I turned to him and asked “They did this to you? How did you get away?” as I gestured to the shoulder injury.

Steve says “We bombed their ships, took them out, and ran off with escape boats. We lost our way so it took us a while to get here.”

Martha says “That’s how Y/N handles the pirates too! They attacked us on the ship.”

Steve was surprised as Martha shared the story.

Steve was relieved that I made it safely.

We were all sitting there solving the problems. A plate of food came to the table. Steve made sure I got the foods I want and kept asking “what else do you like?” Purposely keeping the food away from Tony and the guys.

I said “Just bananas and bread.”

Martha noticed and confronted me “He knows?”

I forgot to announce and clear the air “Steve knows I’m still pregnant but it would be best no one knows.” I need to tell Loki not to share. Clint and Bucky was surprised.

Clint asks “You lied to me?”

I said “Self-Perseverance.”

Steve says “Y/N is giving me a chance and I don’t plan to waste it.”

Martha threatens “If you hurt her, she is always welcome in the Starks family.”

Steve says “I promise you that it wouldn’t come to that. I plan to take care of her and our family. You can have my head if I fail to.”

That was the sweetest thing he has said to me but I also knew that underneath that, he’s capable of hurting me. I try to remind myself that he lost control because he thought I was running away to go marry Rumlow. 

As we were trying to figure the best course of action, Thor has requested to meet with Tony to discuss.

Tony says “I have to go but you guys discuss. I’ll give you an update and Steve, she’s right. Friendship starts with honesty.”

If we want to take down Rumlow, Morgan then hydra will follow. 

Clint confirms “Banner’s country would only align to what his neighbors will do (Tony and Odinson but currently they are opposite sides).

Tony’s guard came up to us and said “Y/N, Prince Loki has requested you to come to the negotiation.”

Everyone looked at me and I looked at Steve who seemed to struggle between letting me go or keeping me here.

I placed my hand on his and said “Do you trust me?”

He looked up to me and he nodded.

I tell him “I have to go talk to him and I’ll be back. I will see you later.”

Steve could only nod as he couldn’t find any words. 

I straightened up and got ready to leave. 

I was leaving the hall and Steve could only look at my back as it became a shadow. 

Bucky tells him “Don’t worry! She will come back.”

I walked to the gates and I saw Loki standing on the other side waiting for me.

I smiled as he put out his arm for me to place my arm in. We start walking.

Loki doesn’t beat around the bush “I believe you have given Steve the chance.”

It felt weird that he already knew what was going to happen next.

Loki admitted “I think we have changed the course of our futures because I wanted a moment with you. I was driven to make the future happen but it changed it.”

I didn’t understand what he meant so I asked “What did you see?”

Loki smiles “Being with you allows me to open more of my senses. I’m afraid there are things coming the way that we can’t anticipate. I have to share it with you and Tony because it could affect us all.”

I sighed and said “Do you have to speak in riddles? Like can’t you tell us?”

Loki smiles “In due time.”

As soon as we got into the meeting room. It was just four of us; Thor, Loki, Tony, and I.

Loki explains “The future changes based on the choices we make. My precognition changes because of the choice that we made. I can only see in pieces. Y/N, you were wondering what Hydra was doing while turning blind on Morgan right?”

It started to get creepy how he knew. 

Tony says “Did you like to mind control people in my hall to feed you information or something?”

Loki smiles as he says “I’m a sorcerer and right now, something came to light. It will just be best to show you.”

He places the map of all the countries on the table and then he does something, there is a magical green light that shows a 3D moving army but it wasn’t any kind of army, it was the dead army marching.

I looked and said “How’s that possible? A dead army?”

Loki says “It could be a curse, witchcraft or something but I have no idea as we will have to figure it out. Hydra is building it and will unleash it on us.”

I tell Thor & Loki “Then what are you waiting for? Join us to fight Hydra. They are planning to kill all of us.”

Loki turns and says “It’s not the time yet. We will need to gather more information on Hydra.”

I tell him “Let Steve know so we all can work together.”

Loki looks at me “I’m worried that it may change the future if I see him. He wouldn’t trust me.”

I didn’t understand it.

Thor talks “Loki is trying to find a way to win but his mind works differently than ours. You guys can relay the message. I can come with you.”

As we left the tents and headed back to the castle.

Loki looked angry as he squeezed his eyes shut. He’s looking too hard into his precognitions that it’s affecting him. 

He was on his knees “I can’t let her die.”

————————————-

Thor joined us at the table and he shares with us what he knows about Hydra. The reason why all kingdoms are paying attention to Steve and his taking of Morgan’s kingdom. 

While all kingdoms are focused on Steve, they wouldn’t realize Hydra is working on something deadlier and planning to unleash it.

Thor said “Loki already saw what was coming for us before it happened. His visions change depending on the changes we make together.”

Steve asks “How am I supposed to trust you guys? You’re declaring war on Tony.”

Tony says “I trust them. For all the years I’ve known them, they aren’t going to start a war for no reason. Wait, you guys came here to deflect Hydra right?”

The meeting doors opened and Loki walked into the room. 

Loki realized he had to make the changes.

Loki admits “I came for Y/N! In my vision, she becomes my wife and mother of my children.”

Steve slams the table and says “Bullshit!”

I stood up as I was confused.

Loki smiles “that all has changed because I came here and tried to pursue her. I’m known to be impatient. Y/N, I might have changed our futures again as we speak.”

I asked, “Didn’t you say it wasn’t the best idea to come here?”

Loki nods “The closer I get to you, the more danger I bring to you but I have to try.”

He opens the giant map and uses his magic to show us how the dead army will take over us, destroy everyone and Hydra would wait behind their large walls to kill everyone. Y/N have the power to change it.”

I asked, “How?”

He answers “Hydra allowed Morgan to destroy your kingdom first and Steve’s. why? You both were destined together when you were born. You would have strengthened his hold to both kingdoms. Something about you makes you special and I can’t say. If I didn’t come here, you would have made your way to Asgard, that was where we would have met.”

I asked, “Why are you revealing it?”

Loki sadly smiles “I’m guilty of wanting to keep my family safe and you safe. I’m here to help guide you but this is all I could do.”

Steve got up close and he pulled me behind him as he faced Loki “Why don’t you tell me what we should do?”

Loki says “You wouldn’t like it but know it’s for the greater good and I’m trying to protect her.”

Steve says “Spill it, wizard!”

Loki smiles “You have to let her go to Morgan.”

Everyone says “What?”

Loki turns to Tony “You need to work with Banner to figure out how to save us from the dead army. Our three kingdoms will have to be ready as we are the closest. Steve, I’d like to send our parents (His and Tony’s) to your kingdom so they can be safe from the fight.”

I thought of going to Morgan to question my parent's death but why would Loki suggest it.

Loki simply asks me “Y/N, what did I promise?” He promised that he wouldn’t ever be my enemy. 

He can tell that I know “Y/N, throughout your journey, you need to remember that promise because challenges will be thrown at you but know I am keeping that promise.” He looked conflicted as he knows what he has to do.

Steve says “How could you ask me to let her go behind the enemy's line?”

I try to reason it “Morgan doesn’t know that I’m alive. He doesn’t know I know about his treachery acts. He doesn’t know that I’m Bucky’s Sister and my family background. I can go there and give him the news so he thinks he will win.”

Loki says “Steve can fake his death.”

I turn to Steve and say “ Morgan will attack your kingdom thinking you have weakened. You guys would have a chance to take them out.”

Loki says “Hydra wants to raise the army. Steve can conquer Rumlow and Morgan making Hydra believe that he has all the attention while Hydra plans to strike three kingdoms with the dead army.”

Loki knew I could figure it out as we both looked at one another. Steve didn’t like it.

Steve turns to me as he holds my shoulders “I can’t let you do that. I’ll go to war but I’m not letting you near Morgan.” As he holds me in his arms. 

Bucky got up screaming “No! We can’t let her go. We finally just got her back.”

I could see Loki nod at me that I would have to go against their wishes and orders. This was a good plan. It could prevent a big war and focus on hydra. Divide and Conquer. The faster we attain Rumlow and Morgan, the better.

We all knew Steve and Bucky wouldn’t let me go. 

I hugged Steve and said “I don’t want to go. I’m with a child. I’ll stay safe.”

This helped Steve and Bucky feel relief. Steve kisses my forehead.

Before Odinsons leaving, Loki gave me a note and he asked that I open it when I am alone. I think he knew how things were unfolding and he knew what he wanted to tell me to do.

I left the note in my pocket.

After all the discussions, I was getting tired for the night. 

Steve was walking me back to my chambers. He didn’t want to assume things would change overnight between us. He was being respectful. 

We held hands and when we got to my chambers, he asked “Can I kiss you?”

I knew tonight was the last night I’ll see him. I was leaving for Morgan’s tonight. 

I asked “Can you sit for a bit? I just need to go to the bathroom?” But then we forgot I trashed my room and didn’t tell anyone to clean it. 

Steve holds my hand and says “Let me get the help to come to clean first. Don’t go through there, it’s dangerous to step around it. We can go to my chambers first.” he was being protective of the baby. I knew if I told him my plans, he would tie me to the bed.

I was nervous because I didn’t know if I’m ready to be with him like this but he’s right, there’s broken glasses everywhere. 

We left my chambers to get help with cleaning my room. We headed to Steve’s chambers.

We walked in and it was the same size as mine. Steve shows me the bathroom so I could go. 

As soon as I walked into it and I knew I was alone. I opened the note ‘You have to go to Morgan.’


	10. Mountain

I had to choose between trusting Loki or playing it safe. To win the war, sometimes we need to make sacrifices. 

I burnt the note and made sure it got destroyed. I washed my face and I knew I had to leave tonight undetected. 

First I had to make sure Steve doesn’t realize that I’m gone.

I got out and he was waiting for me. 

Steve asks “Are you feeling okay? Are you hungry?”

I smiled and said “I was told the baby is the size of a bean. It’s not ready for lots of food. Did you drink your medicine?” 

Steve says “I’ll drink it before going to bed. It makes me drowsy.”

I wasn’t ready to sleep with Steve and he’s injured so we sat near the windows where we could see the sea.

I was in deep thoughts and Steve can tell.

Steve tells me “I’ll keep you both safe. I’m not letting you risk your life.”

I asked “What if it’s a good plan, Steve? We can attain both of our objectives.”

Steve looks at me and says “It’s too risky Y/N. I don’t need to win the war if it means losing you both.”

I got up and said “You were sending me off to the old kingdom. What changed?”

Steve knew that I could see through him as he tried to say something but he knew deep down he wasn’t going after me if he didn’t find out I was pregnant and was the fallen princess.

He stood up and he wanted to hold me. 

I pushed him back and asked “If I wasn’t pregnant and I wasn’t Bucky’s sister. Would you have come after me?”

Steve knew the answer, he wasn’t going after me. He had plans.

I looked at him and said “You wouldn’t. You couldn’t marry me because I’m a servant. You would have continued with your plans which were to go after Morgan and Rumlow.”

It hurt a lot to stand there and watch him react because the truth was I wasn’t important enough for him. He came for the baby just like in my dream. 

I was crying and I told him “I need to go.”

Steve grabs a hold of me and pulls me into his chest. 

I screamed, “Let go, Steve!” I was crying.

Steve begs “I love you Y/N. You’re right, I was selfish. I had to go after Morgan and Rumlow. I thought I was keeping you safe by letting you go. You’re right, I chased after you find out that you’re supposed to be my wife and you are pregnant. I’m a selfish man. I am sorry. Please see through my perspective. I stayed alive to take Morgan down. The only happiness I had was small moments with you.”

I tried to push him away but he wouldn’t let me.

He continues “I can’t let Morgan hurt you. Do you understand what it feels like to come back home to your parents killed and the most devastating thing done to my sister? I can’t live through that again knowing you are in danger.”

I stopped pushing him away. I wrapped my arms around him as I cried in his chest.

I remind him “We can win this war.”

Steve shook his head “Not with you at risk. I can’t. Look what Morgan did. He placed you in front of me knowing that I would be distracted and thought I won the war. Instead, I got played and I hurt you in the worst possible ways. How could you ask me to let you go into danger knowing that he’s a snake? It’s too risky. Please Y/N! Promise me that you wouldn’t go. Promise me that you wouldn’t go to Morgan.”

I held him and I looked up to him. I had to twist the truth “I promise to keep us safe.”

Steve was hurting and he knew that this was too soon for us but he couldn’t help it. His lips crashed into mine as he lifted me up.

I pulled apart because I was worried. I was holding his cheeks as we both were breathing hard. Just looking in each other’s eyes.

I tell him “Steve, you know how I feel about you right?”

Steve smiles “You love me.”

I nod and tell him “I love you.” but then I pressed down on his shoulder which made him put me down.

Steve was hurting and I smiled as I pretended to tease him “You’re still hurting. Let’s get you to bed and I promise to make it up to you.”

He knew that I was avoiding sex with him given everything that we have been through. I’m not ready for him.

Steve asks “Promise me that you will make it up to me once I heal.”

He was charming and I nod. 

I asked him where the medication was, as I grabbed it for him and water. He took them and was resting. I kissed his forehead “Remember I love you.”

He watched me leave before shutting his eyes.

I headed to Bucky’s room because I never got to speak with him given this entire chaos lurking.

I knocked on the door and he opened his door surprised to see me.

I asked, “Do you have a moment?”

He let me in. 

I asked, “How are you feeling?”

Bucky smiles “Better, thanks for coming to get me.”

I sat on the lounge chair and he sat nearby. 

I could see guilt in his face as he looked at me. 

I said “Don’t blame yourself for everything. I’m happy to know that my brother has been looking for me even when hope is not close. Thank you for coming for me.”

Bucky had tears as he got up and I got up. We hugged.

Bucky tells me “I’m sorry! If I have known, I wouldn’t allow Steve to do what… God, I failed our parents and you.”

I shook my head and said “No you didn’t. Those days are over and I’m glad to know that we made it out. You tried to protect me in every way you can without knowing I’m your sister.”

Bucky cries “Don’t let me off. It’s my fault you felt so much pain. I should have gone to find you earlier.”

I patted his back and said “If you didn’t help Steve then we wouldn’t be here and maybe things would get worse if you came to our country. It doesn’t matter, we are here now.”

Bucky smiles “You’re wonderful Y/N. I always felt something for you but I couldn’t put a finger on it.”

I smiled and said “We are brother and sister. Now it explains a lot.”

Bucky says “I promise to keep you safe!”

I tell him “We are not going to be safe if that Army comes. Time is ticking Bucky.”

Bucky grits his teeth and says “Let me and Steve handle that.” as he pulls away and holds my hands “Don’t try to do anything crazy. You’re carrying a child now.”

I looked up to Bucky and said “Look at our parents and what happened between us. Do you think that the Army would care? They are dead and they are going to kill us. Hydra has a plan to release it when we aren’t expecting it. Bucky, we can do something here.”

Bucky was crying and he shook his head as he can’t bear to lose me again “Please Y/N! Don’t go.” he knew I already made up my mind.

I tell him “There’s something I’ve always wanted to do before I arrived here.”

Bucky nods “You were planning to go after Morgan.”

I nod as he bends down defeated. He’s crying.

I touched his cheek and says “Bucky, I lost my adopted parents, my friends, people who I grew up within that castle. He took them all just to save his fucken self. I can’t forget it. I don’t remember our parents but now I know what he took from me. How coil you ask me to stay here and not do something?”

I bent on my knees to reach his eye level because I knew what I was about to ask is a lot from him.

Bucky shook his head “there’s got to be another way.”

I tell him “Not fast enough for us. It’s not just my life and the baby that matters. It’s everyone including Natasha’s”

Bucky smiles “You knew?”

I laugh “Yea, the way she looked at you. She got jealous that you noticed me first.”

Bucky smiles “You guys get along!”

I remind him “Please guide Steve on the rest of the journey. I promise to meet you on the other side and do my best to keep us safe. Please Bucky.”

Bucky didn’t want to agree but he knew this was for the best. 

I tell him “We’ll get revenge for what he took and I look forward to seeing you guys again.”

Bucky got up and wiped his tears as he asked “Are you leaving tonight?”

Bucky tries to calm himself and he says “Let’s get you packed and ready. I’ll share with you the map and lands. What you have to watch out for once you get to Crossbone’s land.”

As I was leaving Bucky’s chambers, Tony was standing outside and he knew what I was up to.

Tony smiles “I’ve seen you fight, I knew you wouldn’t back down easily. Leaving tonight?”

I nod as Bucky and Tony help me pack and get me ready.

We went through the maps. Tony mentions there are mountains and hills that I have to get through to make it to Rumlow. What I should say to Morgan so we can match the stories. It would take me a week to get there but hopefully, at the same time, the news of Steve's death goes around. 

Tony, Loki, Thor, Banner will send undercover to the hydra and find out about the dead army plus they will build the walls given what Loki mentioned. All of this would start as soon as I leave. 

Tony asks “Y/N, you don’t have to do this. We can go to war and we might win.”

I answered “Rumlow & Morgan is in the middle of us and your kingdom. We can attack him but Hydra would only release the army faster. The longer I can hold them off, gives a chance to prepare. Steve’s funeral arrangements could help delay all of this. Why start a big war to save one person?”

Bucky says “You’re not just one person.”

I asked him “If I was a man, you guys wouldn’t mind letting me go? Guys, it’s war. You both know this was necessary. Just try to keep Steve calm.” 

Bucky and Tony knew that I was determined. Tony prepared the weapons and special grenades for me that he invented. Bucky packed the horse and outfits. I wrote a letter to Steve. 

It was already 2 am. I was walking out to the gates when I saw Loki on a horse.

Loki tells them “I got it from here. She’ll make it safely.”

I hugged Tony and Bucky before I got on the horse. I was riding next to Loki. 

He tells me “Your journey will challenge you but I know you’ll make it. Just believe that.”

I smiled “It sounds like you’re convincing yourself that. What’s wrong?”

He hands me three little notes in a bag and three little beads.

Loki says “I’ve enchanted them and you can only read the notes at the most critical times of your journey. Use them wisely.”

I laughed “Still with the riddles?”

Loki says “We need to get far. Steve will come after you as soon as he awakes. We need to make it to the forest so I can create a spell to stop him.”

We both picked up the speed and went as fast as we could. Once we hit the middle of the forest, Loki tells me “This is where I have to be. Y/N, remember my promise. At any point in time if you doubt it, please remember.”

I asked him “You’re planning to betray me aren’t you?” that made him flinch as he knew that was part of his plans but I smiled “I’ll try to remember it. Thanks for everything.”

Loki placed a clone with me riding behind me. I almost screamed.

Loki says “He’ll go with you until you reach the next destination. I just need to know you’re safe.” I could see the sadness behind his smile.

I tell him “Loki, thank you for everything and I’m sorry.”

He says “Don’t worry my love, we will see each other again. Go!”

Loki clone took my reins and made us move. I was heading to the mountains. 

Loki casts a spell around the forest that binds no one from coming in or out. This prevents Steve from going.

____________________________

The next Day, Steve was getting dressed after washing up. He was excited to see me again. 

He went to my room and knocked. No response and he thought maybe he should let me sleep. He was excited to grab me breakfast and bring it to me. He’s never done that for anyone before. 

He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed toast, butter, fruits, and got to work with the tray.

Once it was done, he was heading to my room and knocked again after 30 minutes but still no response. 

As soon as he got into the room, he noticed I’m not there but he walked in hoping that I was in the washroom but there are no lights. He found the letter on my desk.

He dropped the tray, my glass of milk broke to the floor.

Steve picks up the letter.

Dear Steve,  
I’m sorry I can’t stand on the side knowing that I could make a change. Morgan took a lot from me, my adopted parents, my friends, and everyone who meant a lot to me. A war is coming and it’s a war that could be devastating for all of us. Our child isn’t safe. Please follow the plan and we can meet on the other side. I promise to be your wife, the mother of your children, and everything you want me to be once all of this is over. I’m sorry to leave you like this. Know that I love you and that I mean well. Please don’t be angry at Loki, Thor, Tony, Bucky, or anyone. This was my choice.  
Love,   
Y/N

Steve roared as he was angry. He started to walk out of my room and screamed for people to get him a horse. He needed to chase after me and take me back. He’ll make sure he’ll tie me to my bed and never let me leave.

Bucky and Tony knew that this would happen. 

Steve was trying to get to the horse when Loki & Thor stood in front of him.

Loki says “She will only stay safe if you follow the plan. Get back inside the castle and get on a boat, head home.”

Steve screams “Get out of my face.”

Thor says “If you don’t go back, she would die. She’s going to tell Morgan what’s needed. If you make a scene, the words will spread. Think about it.”

Steve wanted to go punch Loki but Thor stood in and slammed Steve to the ground while Bucky and Clint came out to fight. Everyone was frustrated and Steve wanted to kick someone’s ass. 

After minutes of fist fighting, knocking each other and fighting.

Bucky tells Steve “Y/N is already heading there. She will be there in a week. You need to go back and prepare this war so we can win and get them back.”

Steve looked angry as he turned to Bucky who he felt betrayed him for allowing me to leave.

Steve stomped back into the castle as he wanted to rip his hair out. 

He yelled “You knew Bucky? You didn’t stop her.”

Bucky asked “Steve, do you really think I want to throw my sister who I’ve spent all my life searching back in that den of wolves? You know me better than anyone else.”

Steve screams “Why?”

Tony came in and said “Y/N can handle herself. She’s doing this to protect everyone she cares about and we got an army of dead people to handle. Time isn’t on our side. We all would have wished there’s other ways. Steve, you need to do your part. Only way to keep her safe is if you can win this war. Do what you do best.”

Martha and Howard were shocked as they watched Steve look broken. 

Martha says “If anyone can do this, it would be her. I’ve seen her protect us without considering the risks. She knew she was pregnant but she still had to do what it took. Like she said ‘my life is tied with theirs’. Steve, she’s doing what she can to protect her child too. You have to believe that.”

Steve hated the feeling but he got up as I breathed out “The next time I see her, she’s being locked away in the castle. No one is allowed to talk me out of it.”

Everyone raises their hands up as they realize not to upset Steve anymore. 

Steve screams “Fuck!!! Tony, tell me what has to be done. Show me the plan.”

Bucky smirks “Punk, let’s go!”

Steve yells “Jerk, I’m still angry.”

Bucky says “Y/N told me to give you pastries, you like sweets when you’re upset.”

Steve sighs “that woman is going to be the death of me.”

Bucky nudges him “that’s my sister you are talking about Punk!”

Steve smiles “Let’s go get her.”

________________________________

Half a day later…

I was riding through the mountain when clone Loki tells me “take a break!” over those hills, it will be harder for you to rest. You need to power through them.

I asked “How do you feel so real? It’s like you’re here.” as i poke him.

Loki laughs “Do you want a kiss with that?”

I was shocked as he was such a big flirt.

Loki says “Look at your blush! I’m a little different than him. Let’s just say we are kind of the opposites.”

I was sitting down after giving the horse some water and food.

I laughed “Why is that?”

Loki looks around and says “I like to do things that are a little out of his comfort.”

I asked “Like what? Spill it!”

Loki smirks “Mischievous and lie” as he helps build a fire for me to warm up. He grabbed some food and water as I sat down and ate. He sat near me to keep me warm.

He tells me “Go nap a bit and I’ll wake you up to go. You haven’t slept all night.”

He started to set up a little tent so I could rest. I started to rest and fell asleep after eating.

Moments later when I’m in deep sleep. Loki started to spoon me as he says “Sleep my love, I’m sorry for what is to come but it’s the only way to keep you safe.”

___________________________________

A few hours later, the fire was out. It started to get cold. I woke up and looked around. 

Loki wasn’t around. 

I asked “Loki?”

The horse was sleeping next to my tent. There were no signs of Loki Clone.

It was confusing. 

Just then I heard noises. My horse was getting up and he was wildly bucking up. There were screeching noises and screams. I wasn’t sure what it was. I started to pack quickly and get us on the move. Loki left without saying goodbye.

I was riding to get over the hill and I noticed animal and human corpses on the ground. A wild animal is nearby. We tried to get on the hill to go over quickly. We heard noises flying around us and the mist was on. Next thing, Loki appeared behind me “Wow you almost left me.”

I tell him “You left me first.”

Loki “Shh… So here’s the part where we will depart. You need to make it down the hill as fast as you can.”

I asked him “Why?”

The next thing, the most dangerous thing was flying in the air, it was a fire dragon (Green). I’ve never seen one before but it was flying around. The mist was keeping it from seeing us. 

Loki says “Go to Morgan and follow your plan. Don’t come back to me. I’m just a clone. Promise me Y/N you will get down the hill.”

I asked, “Why can’t you come with me?”

Loki says “I need to keep the mist up. Go Y/N” then he reappeared on the rock. He knew why he had to help me because there are mythical creatures up in this mountain. No wonder there are no houses or anyone up in these areas. Rumlow would never suspect someone climbing through these mountains. Loki knew of the danger.

I started to take the horse down the mountain as fast as I could but there were a lot of rocks.

Loki just kept distracting the dragon from finding me. As soon as I was halfway in the mountain, all of a sudden another dragon (Red) was flying towards me and it blew fire near me. Trying to wipe out the mist. 

Loki screams “Run Y/N!”

I had to jump off my horse when the Red Dragon came right at us and snatched up my horse. It snapped my horse in half and the other half body landed in front of me almost crushing me. Blood was everywhere and I started to run. 

There are two fucken dragons that can blow fire.

As I was running, I got to the cave. The Dragons were near and then I noticed I fucked up. There’s a dragon egg in the cave. However there’s a body of water, I jumped in and realized that it was the dragon’s piss. I almost died from the smell and odor but I froze and hid behind the rock as the Red Dragon flew in checking on the egg. 

I’m assuming the Red Dragon is the mother. She sniffs around but doesn’t find me. She flew off again.

This time Loki appears and says “Time to get going, my love.”

I moved away and slowly started to make my way out of the cave with Loki behind me. 

Loki asks “What is that awful smell?” then he smirks.

I tell him “You’re a fucken ass for not warning me. My poor horse!”

Loki says “I was going to but you woke up earlier than I expected. Here to your left.”

I point out “The right is safer.”

Loki informs me “Which is where they’ll wait for you. Come on!”

As we were running down the hill. Loki hands me the sword and two bags (one gold coin and one that he left for me for special circumstances.)

The dragons were flying over us again and this time, it saw us. 

Loki tells me “Remember you are on your own now. I have to distract them. Don’t come back to me. I’m just a clone.”

He ran off in a different direction making noises and screaming. 

I was running and running until I heard Loki’s loud screams. I wanted to run back but he told me not to come back. The dragons had him and they were tearing him up. I was crying as I ran down the mountain and trying to get into the woods. 

I barely made it into the forest and the Red Dragon was trying to swoop in to grab me.

I was crying as I got down to the forest. It was so hard to listen to Loki’s screams of pain. 

That explains a lot why Loki wanted to take me over this mountain. It was the scariest experience I have ever had. My heart was beating so fast. 

I felt like I was running a marathon.

I was trying to get a short break when I saw the dragon start burning the forest trying to find me. 

I asked “Seriously?” I picked up my running until I saw a big waterfall that was going to connect to the town below me. The dragons kept soaring in the air and I was running until I leaped off into the water. The dragons were flying down with me as it saw me. 

Right before I was going into the water, the dragon moved over to me trying to eat me but as soon as I connected it to hit’s the head. I gave it a kick and said “Stop it!” The thing got hit in the nose and started to move away. I was deep in the water when I could see Fire was blowing everywhere on the surface of the fire. I pisted off the dragon for kicking its nose.

Surprisingly the water was very warm like a hot spring. I kept my swimming further away from the fire as I needed to come up for air. I saw behind a big rock hoping the dragon wouldn't catch me. 

I was lucky as I was able to get away. The dragons found dead fishes as they toasted some by the fire. They were distracted by eating them.

I swam further and further away. As soon as I made it to the banks, there was a house down the hill. I headed towards it.

It seems like there’s a hidden boundary, no one lives near the water and mountain because the Dragons are there. 

As soon as I got to the house, I knocked. Someone opens the door as I was sitting on their doorsteps feeling the exhaustion coming over me. 

Next thing I fainted.


	11. Rumlow

I woke up in a cozy bed and then I panicked. I wasn’t wearing my clothes. I was changed into sleeping clothes.

I looked around and noticed it was a nice small little house. I remember knocking on the door and now I’m in some stranger’s bed. My sword and bags were missing. 

I got up and looked around then the owner of the house came in.

They wore a cloak hiding their face and when they pulled it off. 

I noticed the dark hair and red clothes. She looked different and she smiled at me.

I said “Hi! Thank you for saving me. My name is Y/N.”

She smiles and says “My name is Wanda. You seem well. Did the dragons chase you?”

I was shocked and said “You saw them? Are they going to come here?”

Wanda smiles “They wouldn’t dare.” I was confused at that statement.

I asked, “do you know where my things are?”

Wanda says “I’ll give it to you once you leave this place. So tell me, why are you here? How could you risk your life going through the mountain?”

I sighed “I’m trying to get to King Rumlow.”

Wanda asks “Why?”

I don’t know why when I saw her eyes it was glowing red and then I blurted out “I’m going to see them so I can tell them the lies that Loki asked me to tell. They could go after Steve and we will win the war so we can focus on the…”

Wanda finishes the sentence “Dead army.” as she can read my mind and coax me to speak the truth.

Wanda asks “Where’s Loki?”

I ask “You know him?”

She nods.

I tell her “Last I saw him was at the Starks Kingdom. He sent me the clone. However, the dragons ate the clone.”

Wanda was shocked “He sent the clone with you, that means you mean a lot to him. The dragons don't like him very much. Now he’s sending you to me for a reason. Do you mind?”

I asked, “Mind what?”

Wanda says “I want to read all your memories to see if you are trustworthy.”

I asked her “Give me back my bags then I’ll answer that.”

Since this is considered a danger. I can hear the dragons screeching in the air. Wanda lives near them so that’s got to be something. 

I opened the bag and pulled out the first note ‘Trust Wanda’.

I nodded to her and said, “I’ll trust you.”

Wanda smiles as she grabs the note and says “What does it say?” I can see the words ‘Trust Wanda’ but she can’t. She was looking at it. 

I started to pull the other two notes and it was blank. I placed them back in the bag.

Wanda says “These were enchantments from Loki? He made sure only you can see it. Okay, I’ll read your mind. Just let me in.” she pulls me to sit as she sits next to me to reach for my head. 

As soon as she touched me, we connected. She was able to go all the way back to Loki telling us what will happen with Hydra and how the kingdoms are affected. What my job was to do and then she pulls away.

Wanda speaks “That fucker!”

I asked, “what’s wrong?”

Wanda turns to me “He sent you here purposely to recruit me. He knew if I saw what was going to happen that I’ll do what it takes to stop it. Arghh… couldn’t he just send a bird? Why would he send a pregnant woman.”

I looked shocked at her and asked “How do you know?”

Wanda answers “I can read minds and your baby is growing. His mind is developing.”

My hands went to my mouth and asked “He? Like a boy?”

Wanda smiles “oops! Sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything.”

I touched my tummy as I couldn’t believe it. 

Wanda says “He’s well. The kid wants you to eat more. I’ve made soup and picked up some fruits. Don’t worry the dragons are my friends. They wouldn’t eat you if I tell them not to.”

I sat down and started to eat. For the first time, I felt connected to my child. This was a close call. 

________________________________

Loki felt the clone died and he was weakened as Thor caught his brother from falling to the ground. 

Thor asks “What now brother?”

Loki smiles “The plan is going well. Y/N should have reached Wanda.”

Thor was shocked and asked “How could you send her through the mountains? What if the dragons…”

Loki answers “They ate my clone.”

Thor shook his head “You need to rest now. What will happen next?”

Loki says “We need to find out how Hydra is creating their dead army. For the rest of the journey, Y/N will manage. Tell Tony to proceed to the next part.”

_________________________________

Steve was on Stark’s ship to head home. There was a big casket that had Steve’s body inside. They used a corpse. 

This time no ships attacked the Starks; he had more fancy weapons attached to it. 

Steve was hidden in the lower cabins until they got back. 

Steve asks “What if he captures her and uses her against me?”

Bucky smiles “She’s adaptable and she’s proven to be fast. The only thing I’m worried about is she’s alone while we have one another.”

Steve says “So how do I get Morgan’s attention again?”

Bucky reviews the plans.

———————————

Wanda got me to walk uphill to meet the dragons.

I threatened her “If they kill me, it’s all on you. I’ll haunt you forever.”

Wanda laughs “you don’t have to worry.”

The dragons flew and surrounded us. 

Then they landed in front of us. I kind of fell to the ground as it rumbled. 

The dragons came and showed me their teeth and huffing. 

Wanda says “This is my friend Y/N! A friend of Loki’s. I heard you tore through him.”

The green dragon spoke, “He was the one using magic.”

The red one said, “She kicked my nose and got near our baby.”

Wanda looked at me and smirked “You kicked Marlene’s nose and got close to the dragon’s egg then lived? I’m impressed.”

My jaw was open the entire time and then I snapped out of it to get up. I stood up and said “I’m sorry Marlene. You were trying to eat me.”

The red dragon growled, “You got near my baby!”

Wanda adds “Well Marlene, she’s also pregnant.”

Marlene moved her head closer to my tummy and she listened, “I’m sorry Y/N, I almost killed you. Why were you doing up in the mountains?”

Wanda asks “Come here guys, I need to show you Y/N’s memories so you can understand why she’s here.”

Both dragons allow Wanda to touch their heads as she transfers what she saw in my head.

Both dragons “No! The dead army, how did they resurrect them.”

I asked “Do you know how they can do this? Loki and the rest of the team is trying to solve it.”

The green dragon, Scott says “there’s a powerful wizard that has sacrificed many lives to create this army. The army is like infected leeches where they don’t feel pain and can’t be killed unless you stab them in the head or cut off their heads.”

I asked them “how do we stop this?”

Marlene dragon says “Kill the wizard. Straight to his heart.”

Scott Dragon says “He died three hundred years ago. How could they have found him? Another wizard? To recreate this army, the man had to take a lot of lives.”

Wanda asks “What if they resurrect him from the dead?”

Scott dragon says “Wanda, you may need to tell Loki. I can fly you both up the mountain and you guys can go.”

Wanda turns to me and says “Let’s go.”

I reminded her “I can’t Wanda, I have another task. I need to go to Morgan and Rumlow.”

Wanda asks “Are you sure?”

I tell her “There are plans in the process. If I don’t do my part, then it could fail.”

Wanda tells the dragons “If Y/N comes back here, please help her.”

I tell Wanda “I believe you should go to Loki.”

Wanda laughs “I’m not letting you go alone, if anyone can make sure Rumlow and Morgan change their minds, you would want me. Do you still don’t know why Loki told you to come here?”

I ask “Do you guys always answer in riddles? Please just tell me.”

Wanda answers “He knew I would help if you came here in person especially when I know that there’s going to be a Dead Army. The dragons are wise beings and they lived a long time to know what this was. If you had to go to war and make sure to change those men’s minds, I’m your girl. However, we will need to get back quickly. I keep humans away from the dragons. Without me, they will be discovered.”

Scott and Marlene say” We got this! Go to help her!”

Scott said “Wait! There’s something.” He went flying off and picked up the items and he brought them here. It was the belongings I put on my horse.

Marlene says “I’m sorry! I ate your horse.”

I shook my head “It’s okay” as I picked up the grenades that Tony designed. I gave some stuff to Wanda. For the rest of the items, I ask Scott to hide them for me. We might need it if we come back. 

Wanda and I went into her house and changed. We were able to hide weapons under our dresses. 

Wanda tells me “Loki actually gave you energy beads in your little pouch. Keep them on you. Use them when you absolutely need to. It will give you approximately 5 minutes of super strength to get through but after that, you could crash.”

I asked her “would you need it?”

She smiles “Don’t worry about me.”

We started to head into the city.

———————————————————-

It took 3 days for me to reach the city where I can meet Morgan and Rumlow. Wanda and I had to apply for jobs in the kingdom. 

I couldn’t believe that Wanda’s magic came in handy, she was able to convince the person conducting interviews to hire us so quickly.

We were in the kingdom and Rumlow and Morgan weren’t here. They were out and wouldn’t return until a few days later. 

I went to look for Princess Meredith.

Wanda was able to manipulate people so that we were assigned to Princess Meredith for help. We were being brought there. They brought us to her but they unlocked her from the outside which made me suspicious.

Princess Meredith was in the room and she looked like she was chained up to the bed. 

She looked like she hasn’t bathed in a long time. 

Wanda held my hand as she watched me almost cry for Meredith. 

I turned to the maid and asked “What happened? I thought we were taking care of a princess.”

The maid says “Everything I tell you must be kept secret. She attempted suicide a few times especially before Marriage but Rumlow demands to lock her in there after all she’s carrying his heir. Since you two wanted the job, just make sure she bathes and takes care of her. If you can get her to eat, you would get a lot of gold.”

The door closed and Wanda had tears in her eyes.

I asked, “What do you see?”

Wanda says “She wishes for death every second of the day.”

I walked closely as I cried slowly “Meredith, do you remember me?”

She started to cry and withdraw “Please don’t hurt me. Please stop!”

Wanda says “She thinks you would hurt her. What have they done to her?”

I got closer and I held her by the arms and said “Look at me, Meredith. Please look at me. It’s me Y/N.”

She looked up and saw me “Y/N! Y/N!” we both cried as we held each other. She was like my sister. We both grew up with one another. Watching her scared of me made me cry.

I asked her “What happened? Why are you chained up like this?”

Meredith was crying really loud and said “He’s an animal. Father just sold me to him and asked for two countries to… I can’t.”

I tell her “It’s okay! I promise no one will hurt you. Please! Let’s get you clean up and food.”

Meredith says “No! If I am clean, he would try to… rap…” she couldn’t finish the sentence.

I held her and said, “I’ll protect you.”

She turns to me “Don’t stay here. He will hurt you. He hurt others while.. y/N run!”

Wanda knew she had to stop her and place Meredith in sleep mode. 

Wanda was crying when she placed her in her sleep “I saw some of her memories. It’s not so pretty.”

I tell her “Show me.”

Wanda shook her head and said “You shouldn’t. It’s disturbing.”

I tell her “I’ve gone through my share of bad experiences just show me so I can help her. She’s like a sister to me. We grew up together even though now I know her father is my enemy. I couldn’t ever hurt her. Please, Wanda!”

Wanda says “Ok…”

She held my hand and touched Meredith’s head.

Brock Rumlow refused John Morgan’s stay because he knew Steve was coming for him. 

John begged and begged.

Brock eyes Princess Meredith and says “Give me her.”

John says “No! We can arrange a marriage.”

Brock says “No, you can leave!”

John says “I’ve helped you many times! How could you not help me?”

Brock says “Help me what?”

John screams “You wanted to take the Rogers down! I told you to kill and leave but you end up doing the heinous thing to Steve’s sister. If I go down, I’ll tell him.” Brock stood up and held up a sword to this throat. 

Brock smiles “Actually I think you can die today.”

Princess Meredith was crying and begging.

Brock asks “If you agree for me to have her test out the merchandise then maybe I will feel charitable to take you in!”

That night he raped Princess Meredith because John agreed. After a week of hell with Brock, John brings forward the news of my marriage with Steve.

John convinced Brock to marry Princess Meredith to mock Steve and it would hurt him to kill someone with who he was falling in love with.

John reminds Meredith to be a good girl to Brock. 

Sharon came and asked for refuge but Brock didn't take her in for free. He made her have a threesome with him and Meredith. 

Eventually, Meredith tried to commit suicide many times but doesn’t work and soon they found out she was pregnant. They have kept her to the bed. Brock tries to celebrate and treat her better but she refuses to be touched by him again.

She stopped bathing and she would fight. 

I was angry to find out Brock was the one who raped and murder Steve’s sister. Even angrier that Brock treated Princess Meredith like a sex slave and he was ruthless.

I turned to Wanda “I’m not letting him get near her. What do we do to plant the seed in Brock’s head?”

Wanda smiles “I knew I would like you. She might not like the idea but we can attract him here. As soon as he’s alone with her, I can control his mind.”

I looked at her and said, “I don’t want her to get hurt again.”

Wanda smiles “Trust me. I want that fucker to pay.”

We helped Meredith bathe after we woke her up and we told her that we will get her out. I didn’t dare to share all the details but she was willing to do whatever it took to leave.

We told her to seduce him and let Wanda handle the rest. 

If we do this right, we can leave that same night.

We were just waiting for Brock and Morgan to come back.

—————————-

Meanwhile Tony, Banner, Loki, and Thor were planning. 

Tony asks “Why would Hydra plan this dead army without thinking of containing it?”

Banner says “they probably have a cure or a way to stop it.”

Loki smiles “Based on what I have seen, they simply want to get rid of everyone, and then they can take over the world.”

Thor asks “Why to risk it all?”

Loki says “They want full control. I can’t see inside Hydra. Someone who's a lot stronger than me is putting on a shield. All I could see is our futures that we are up against the dead army.”

Tony asks “Why did you send Y/N into danger?”

Loki smiles “She is the key.”

The banner was about to lose his temper but he tells himself to calm down as he asks “what is it?”

Loki says “She’s bringing us together. She will be the one to lead all of us.”

Thor says “She’s a mere woman.”

Loki smiles “Just watch and see.”

———————————————

It took Brock and Rumlow to come back by ship. They went to Hydra and they were given instructions in case they lost their battle against Steve.

Brock was informed that Meredith has bathed and ate her food thanks to the new maids. 

Brock was happy as he rushed to see Meredith. 

John was heading to the dungeons as he had a special shipment. 

Brock headed to Meredith’s room because she’s the first he has ever managed to get pregnant with. Brock knew he couldn’t before and had been trying to spread his seeds everywhere. 

Once he got to Meredith's room. He knocks and as soon as he enters because it wasn’t locked. 

Meredith sat on her bed while we were cleaning.

Brock says “You all can leave. I want a moment with my wife.

Meredith wanted to keep acting but she was scared. 

He had his back on us when Wanda got close enough to use her powers to warp his mind. 

She made him see things that aren’t real like Meredith was seducing him, removing her clothes but also. She plants the idea of him going after Steve’s kingdom and it was urgent to protect his family.

As soon as Wanda says “Done!”

Meredith left the bed. We left pillows for him as he undressed and got on the bed and started humping the pillows. 

Wanda confirms “After he is done, he would head back to his room naked. He wouldn’t remember us. We can leave now to go look for Morgan.”

We took Meredith who was wearing servant clothes and placed her in our quarters to rest while Wanda and I went to Morgan. 

We were told he was in the dungeon so we headed there. 

We heard noises as we entered. It was flesh-eating people grabbing other prisoners and eating them. They had dead zombies in the dungeons. 

Morgan was sitting there and we can see him smile “Steve wouldn’t know what hit him.”

I started to panic as we saw 10 zombies become 30.

Wanda and I went back upstairs to regroup.

They had plans to unleash the dead army on Steve’s kingdom. 

I needed to warn him. 

———————-

Wanda says “I can get him once he comes to eat but what are you going to do?”

I tell her “ I don’t think you need to warp them. They are going to war with Steve. That changes our plans. I need to destroy those zombies. You said kill them how?”

Wanda says “Remove their head or stab their heads.”

I looked at her and said “They are planning to unleash them. You need to take Meredith and go with you. Head back to the dragons and let Loki and Tony know that the infected is here.”

Wanda says “I can’t leave you.”

I tell her “We have our duties. I can’t let these zombies live to make it back to Steve. Please!”

Meanwhile, Morgan just got the news that Steve was dead and Bucky is now king. He was laughing and was super happy as he left the dungeon.

I made Wanda leave with Meredith. I needed them to get as far as possible.

I ran down the stairs and no one was guarding the prison since there are zombies. 

I took a spear off one of the knight statues. I stabbed the zombie in the head. It does kill it. I tried to stab as many as I can but the rest were feeding on the flesh. I wanted to throw my grenades but it would attract attention and what if it doesn’t destroy them but ends up freeing them?

I had to think of something quick but just then the dungeon doors were open again as Morgan stepped down the stairs and he saw me standing there with a spear.

Morgan smiles “I’m surprised to see you here.”


	12. Morgan

I lied “They told me you would be here. I was looking for you but I met them.” Pointing at the zombies as I drop my weapon. 

Morgan asks “I thought you were dead!

I walked up to him and hugged him like old times “I thought the same. I jumped off the cliff because Steve wanted me dead”

I had to play my part and realize that I can’t blow my cover. 

He asks me “How are you? I’m sorry that you have suffered so much. How did you get here?”

I tell him “I found my way here to you because I want to be part of the group to take Steve down. He made me suffer when he thought I was Meredith. He’s a monster! I wish he dies”

Morgan then moved me to the stairs as he said “let’s eat! You look like you need food and we can sit down and talk.”

He didn’t suspect anything from me. He thought I was being a loyal servant. 

We got to the table with food. I started to eat whatever I saw and on the table like I haven’t eaten for days. 

Morgan smiles “Don’t worry my child, there’s plenty. So tell me how did you survive?”

I knew I couldn’t lie too much so I told him “I fell off the cliff, Starks saved me and I saved them against the pirates then they took me back to Starks kingdom. I traveled as far as I could to get here.”

He smiles and says “I’m sorry! Brock was the one who wanted to mock Steve. I tried to send my men to get you out; we heard you were killed. That was the rumor and also you’re pregnant. Are you?”

I shook my head and said “That night he caught me running away and he got the wedding invitation… he hurt me a lot. There was so much blood. We lost the child after I jumped off the cliff.” I cried and he believed it.

Morgan says “I’m so sorry!”

I asked him “What are those things in the dungeon?” 

Morgan smiles “You seem to figure them out quickly.”

I told him “He came at me and I held up the spear asking him not to attack but he gnashed his teeth at me. He walked right into it.”

Morgan answers “How’s this? We can discuss our plans with Rumlow tomorrow morning?”

I nodded.

He turns to the maid and tells them to put me in a nice room. They listened. 

I knew I had to get out as soon as possible. I had to choose to run back to Steve or head to the dragons. I needed to kill as many dead ones as possible. 

Just as I was packing my stuff. I was going to open my door but then I saw Shadows behind my door and I can hear the gnashing teeth and groans.

The dead ones were behind my door that means Morgan was already suspecting me the moment he saw me. 

I had to get out but could I let these monsters roam the city and kill more people. We wouldn’t have enough warning to take down that many people plus Hydra.

At that moment, I reached in my pocket for Loki’s enchanted bag. I pulled the note out and it said ‘Take the pill.’

I reached in and took the pill. 

At that time, I felt like time slowed down but I was fast. I pull out my sword and open the door before a zombie walks forward to me as I stab its head. My action was so fast and swift.

I felt the super strength. I started to kill each and every zombie that I saw. By the time I was done, I was trying to get to the end and making sure each one of them was dead. I must have killed 20 so far, there’s still 10 more.

Morgan was standing behind the gates and he looked at me as I stood at the garden of the castle.

Moran smiles “I was close to believing you but then I see Rumlow walking naked. Meredith is gone and the maids admitted that you have been hired to work for Meredith. It doesn’t take too long to piece it all together. You’re not here for me.”

I finished killing all the zombies inside the garden. 

Morgan smiles and says “You can kill them but I can replicate them.”

I asked “Why would you do this? You can’t control them and they will kill all the kingdoms.”

He smiles “What makes you think we can’t control them?”

I tell him “You’re going to die for this. Did you kill all those people in our castle and my parents to conceal my identity?”

Morgan smiles “I didn’t think you would figure it out. Y/N, you need to know it pains me to leave you behind. I felt robbed because I wanted to make you my queen but Steve had to steal that from me.”

I felt disgusted and angry. All the zombies were dead and my time was running out. The drug is going to war out soon. I placed my sword away and I climbed the wall fast and jumped down. Surprisingly, my super strength allowed me to jump from high places. 

Morgan screams “Kill her!”

I ran towards the stable and found a horse. I cut loose as many horses as I can.

I decided to head towards Steve since it’s closer. I should be there in three days. Meanwhile, I saw other riders chasing me as well.

_____________________________

Wanda rode with Meredith and got to the dragons. They needed to get out. Scott Dragon flew both of them back to Loki because Marlene had to stay with the baby dragon’s egg.

Loki asks “How are things? Where’s Y/N?”

Wanda was worried “Y/N stayed behind.”

Loki asks “Why would she? Tell me what happened. She was supposed to come with you.”

Wanda explains everything and then she adds “Y/N stayed behind to destroy them and I had to take Meredith away from there.

Loki stood there shocked “The zombies are there, that means it would spread from the middle first. We need to warn everyone.”

Wanda asks “I’d like to help.”

Loki says “I need you to remain. Let me go help her. Can I borrow your dragon?”

_________________________

We managed to lose the people who followed us. The horse I took was a stallion and he was the fastest based on his fur and sharpness. He knew the forest and roads. I travelled all day and night. The horse and I rested when we could at night. On the day we ride as far as we can. 

It was getting difficult because there’s no food and water. We stopped by the river and drank what we could. The water was cold. We tried to build a fire to keep warm but there’s no tent or cover. The horse kept me warm as I draped whatever I could on both of us and we stayed in abandoned homes.

By the third day, I could see the castle but I had no power left. Morgan’s men showed up at the entrance of the forest like me. We were tired and I knew I was close but I don’t have enough strength to verse them.

I whispered, “I hope this helps.” I gave a pill to the horse. This time my horse was galloping very fast to the castle. The guards notified Bucky and they came out to find me. 

Bucky screamed “open the gates” as they could see that I’m too weak to move as they pulled me off the horse.

They brought me upstairs to a physician and made sure I rest. 

Bucky asks “What happened to Y/N?”

They brought me into Steve’s room while he was reading. He saw me and started to run towards me. My lips were dry and I looked half out. 

Steve asks “what happened? Why is Y/N here?”

They were getting me water so I could drink. The physician rushed in to check. 

The physician comments “Her pulse is very weak.”

I grabbed the last pill and popped it in my mouth.

I was fully awake and was looking around to tell everyone what happened. I turn to Steve and smile “They have the dead army and they plan to unleash them. I killed the ones he has but he said he can replicate them. This drug is temporarily given by Loki. It gives me adrenaline for 5 minutes. I wouldn’t be able to hold up after this. Please feed my horse, he was a trooper. Lots of apples and keep him really warm.”

Steve and Bucky laugh at my concern over a horse.

Bucky asks “Are you okay?”

I smiled “Will be better after I rest. It’s been so cold. I have only 4 minutes left. Can you get me food?” they grabbed me some food and drinks right away. They got me hot tea and Steve helped me get into a hot bath to warm me up.

After four minutes, I passed out.

The physician couldn’t believe what he saw. “In all my years, I’ve never seen this kind of magic.”

Steve touched my cheeks as I slept in his arms. He helped get me out of the bath and dried me before putting a gown and pants. He stayed next to me to warm me up.

Morgan and Rumlow were on the move as they will send the dead army. 

Bucky and the team built barricades along the wall with stakes and spears.

Within 5 hours, I woke up because I was scared this was all a dream. I was dead somewhere and didn’t make it back. I felt warmth and I leaned towards it. It was a naked chest and then I freaked out. 

I tried to get out of whoever’s arms but he held me still.

Steve smiles “You’re safe Y/N. I just don’t want to let you go.”

I looked up “Steve?” It was dark and I couldn’t really see him when I’m held against his chest.

Steve teases “the one and only. How are you?”

I wanted to say something but my tummy growls really loud.

Steve got up right away and ordered the maids to get food and tea. Once he did, I pulled him into bed because I liked his cuddling. I laid in his arms and chest.

This felt so different. I don’t recall us being that nice to one another when I was last here. I tolerated him and a part of me hated him for everything he did to me but not tonight.

I’m here because I want to be. 

Steve asks “Are you okay Y/N? Tell me what happened.”

I tell him “Can I tell you after I eat? I’m really hungry. Do you want to know something though?”

He looked down at me worried it was the worst.

I held his hand over my tummy “We’re having a son.”

Steve’s facial expression went from worried to happiness but at the same time confused.

I explained quickly “I met someone on my journey with the power to read minds and can look through your memories, her name is Wanda. I’ve met dragons too. They told me I’m carrying a little boy. He’s very strong and his mind is working.”

Steve started to have happy tears and I pulled him into a kiss. He was on me kissing me gently and he really wished he could do so much more to me but now isn’t the right time.

Steve pulls apart as he nuzzles my nose “Let’s get you fed. You and our son can’t starve. How long haven’t you eaten?”

He got up and wore his shirt and he carried me out to the hall where we can sit by the fireplace and eat. Bucky, Natasha, Sam and Clint came to join us. 

I whispered “Three days.” 

Steve didn’t look too pleased, his jawline was so tight that it could cut glass. I pulled his head and I gave him a kiss. He gave in before pulling away “Kisses aren't going to stop me from feeding you.”

I smiled and said, “Just don’t be so grumpy.” He placed me by the fireplace so I could stay warm while he went to grab food. All his friends took a chair.

I sat and ate as much food as possible. I was so hungry and even burped while drinking water.

I apologized “I’m sorry guys, I haven’t eaten for three days.”

Bucky stood up and he asked, “What happened?”

I tell him “Sit down I’ll tell you, brother.”

I started from the top that I left because it was a good opportunity but now I start to understand why Loki sent me. It was to accomplish a few things; I was meant to meet the Dragons, Wanda before I went to Rumlow & Morgan. Loki made sure I wasn’t going to be alone. We found Meredith. 

I found out through the Meredith Memories, that she was living the same fate as mine. Steve looked guilty but I held his hand and shook my head at him. I also told Steve, the person who raped his sister was Rumlow. 

Don’t think of the negatives. Wanda was going to warp both Morgan and Rumlow’s minds to attack the kingdom which we thought needed convincing but it turns out they came back from Hydra bringing the dead army with them. 

I saw 10 infected people growing into 30 within 5 minutes. Morgan let the zombies infect the prisoners. The only way to kill them is take off the head or destroy the brain. I killed them when I was trapped by Morgan. 

Morgan admitted the truth, he killed everyone I knew so that my identity would be sealed. He was disgusting enough to admit that I would have been his queen if Steve didn’t come. I jumped over the wall and got a stallion and rode it for 3 days to get here. That’s why we were half dead, no food. Just water.

Everyone was breathing in what is to come. 

Steve places a cup of tea in front of me and asks gently “Please drink it.”

I joked “I’m not used to you being…” I held back because I could see him feeling guilty. 

Steve tells me “I’m going to try to be nice to you from here on out. You guys will be witnesses. If I act out of hand, punch me.”

I leaned into his chest as I drank my cup and watched the fire.

I tell him “I’ll cut off your balls if you ever mistreat me again.” all the guys cringed.

Natasha smiles “You’re going to make an amazing queen.”

Sam couldn’t hold it in as he laughed “Bucky, that’s your sister. She’s amazing!”

Bucky smirks as he is proud.

Clint says “What should we do next?”

Steve says “We need to be fast at offing those heads.”

I suggest “Archery with fire” as I smiled like a child.

Bucky suggests “Armors”

Natasha says “Wouldn’t it be easier if we dug holes? So we can trap them.”

Sam says “With stakes!”

We all came up with ideas and eventually, I fell asleep in Steve’s arms.

Everyone noticed I was asleep.

Natasha tells the guys “Shh… she’s sleeping.”

Sam says “Steve, you got yourself a spitfire.”

Clint smiles “I can’t believe she saw dragons and got away alive. I’ve never seen one. Always thought it was in myths.”

Steve smiles “She told me that we are having a son. Wanda can read the child’s mind.”

Bucky says “Physician says she needs a lot of rest. Steve, keep her in bed as long as you can before the war starts. She’s going to need it.”

Steve says “I want to tie her to my bed so she doesn’t run into danger.”

Bucky smirks “Off with your balls.”

Steve laughs “I know I can’t stop her. She will run into danger knowing that we are all fighting. I just hope I can keep them safe.”

Natasha says “It’s all of our jobs to keep her safe. Don’t worry, she’s resilient. Now let’s go rest and we have plans to execute tomorrow. Time is against us.”

Steve carried me back to his chambers and he made sure I was comfortable before he laid next to me. I would reach for him because he was so warm.

We slept together.

__________________________

I was running in the woods and the zombies were right behind me. I kept running and I got to this dark black castle. There was this man with dark amour and he had red eyes looking at me as he screamed “Kill her!” 

I was running and “Die Loki!” 

And I woke up screaming “Loki!”

__________________________

I was sweating and was scared. How was that possible? Loki was the enemy. It can’t be.

Steve woke up and he was scared for me “What happened?”

I had tears and I told him what happened in my dreams.

Steve touches my head and pats me as I hug him “It’s just a dream. You have had too much stress and exhaustion.”

I pulled Steve in for a kiss. I didn’t know why the dream made me feel anger and sadness but it did. I just wanted to stop thinking of it. 

Steve was kissing me back and he flipped me over as he deepened the kiss. His hand was on my waist as his hips crashed between my legs expressing how hard he is. 

I whispered between the kisses “I need you, Steve.”

Steve pulls away “Are you sure?” as he looked into my eyes.

I nod and crash my lips into his.

He lifted my gown as he slid his hand down my pants to look for my core. I was moaning into his lips as he made me breathless and I felt him touch my folds. It was making me feel hot with his kisses and touch. 

I moved my hands to his shirt as I started pulling but then he got up breaking contact. I started to sit up as he removed his shirt. 

Steve reaches for my gown and lifts and throws it away. He pulls away all of our clothes. I went on my knees to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me as he lifted me up so we could fall onto the mattress together. He was on top of me.

Steve asks again “Are you sure you want this Y/N?”

I rolled my eyes and said “Really? I’m naked. Maybe I should go.”

As I try to get away but Steve kept me still. 

Steve teases “Do you think you can get away from me?” as he slides his face down my chest.

I huff “Is that a challenge… god!” he had one of my nipples in his mouth and he squeezed my other breast causing me to moan against him.

Steve smiles “You were saying?”

He continued to make me feel hot and his hand was back down where he started to finger me.

Just then Maids were opening the door. 

Steve yells “Don’t come in. I’m going to ravish the queen. Come back later.”

The maids closed the door right away and ran away.

I pulled him in for kisses and we were out of control after. He kept trying to finger me but I wanted him so I reached for his hand. He tried to resist me but I whispered “I want you my king now.”

I looked him into the eyes and he could tell I need him right now.

He started positioning between my legs and he was being gentle which isn’t what I wanted right now.

Steve tries to tell me “If I hurt you, please…” 

I kissed him hard and I tell him “Fuck me hard. Jesus Steve!”

That’s all it took for him to break. He thrust inside of me but it needed more than that to get inside fully. He thrust a few times before he could fill me up to the point where I knew I was going to feel sore from this.

I wrapped my hands around his neck as he held my hips down. 

We both were moaning as he reached my core. I tell him “Steve, move!”

Steve says “Why are you so eager for my queen?”

I hit his chest lightly and said “Steve, I need you. Please.”

Steve laughs “I could get used to you begging but I want this as much as you. Get ready my queen.”

He started to lift my ass cheeks to take him as he thrust hard into me. It felt so good. It was overwhelming and I was screaming and moaning. Eventually, I let go of his neck because I couldn’t handle the pleasure as he kept giving it to me. Steve knew my weaknesses. 

He was squeezing my breasts as he pounded into me.

I felt weak in this desire.

Steve removes himself as he gets to the side of the bed and pulls me into position as both my legs curl around his shoulders. He held my hips and slammed into me. 

Steve groans “Fuck! You’re so fucken tight, I don’t think I can last long. You look so good under me.”

I moaned “You’re mine.”

Steve smiles “You’re mine too.”

I teased “We are yours.”

Steve couldn’t help himself. “I will make sure you get pregnant again and again” he reached for my feet and he sucked on my toe which changed the sensation. He kissed my calves as he continued his pace.

He smiles “After all of this, I just want to spend days between your legs. You’re perfect.”

I moaned “I’m close.”

Steve picked up his pace and eventually I was screaming in ecstasy and he followed. 

We were both sweaty but then it felt right.

Steve kisses my forehead “I love you Y/N.”

I smiled back “I love you, Steve.”

This was the first time we ever acknowledged our feelings without death or negative feelings.

I felt my heart blossom as I told him and he was genuinely happy.

He moved me back onto the bed as we both rested for a bit. 

Steve kisses my shoulder to tell me “Let’s get up. You need to eat.”

I sat up and whined “Are you always going to monitor my eating?”

As I was getting off the bed, he playfully smacks my ass and said “Yes my queen, I’m going to make sure you eat well, sleep well” as he walks around the bed to in front of me, we both were fully naked and he continues “I’ll make sure you are round with our children and that you just focus on being my beautiful sex” I was getting ready to slap him but he caught my hand and turned me around so that he had me in his arms.

Steve laughs “You didn’t let me finish, I want you to focus on being my beautiful sexy wife. Does this turn you on?”

I shook my head but his hand reached down to my fold and it did turn me on. I was dripping.

Steve asks “Do you want me to take you against your will? Does it turn you on?” he was whispering in my ears. It felt so sensual and then I naturally shoved my butt against his hard member. 

I whispered, “You creep.”

Steve smiles “You’re just trying to rile me on purpose.”

That’s when I felt him move to my entrance.

Steve reminds me “Tell me to stop right now and I will or else I’m taking you against that desk.”

He still had my hand and wrapped it around my shoulder. He bent me over a bit as he slipped his penis inside and I moaned. 

It felt so good to be taken like this. 

Steve smiles as he kisses my cheeks then the back of my neck “You’re all mine.”

He placed me on the desk face down and he held me there as he took me apart. I think the maids were concerned because I was pretty loud but it was good. I moaned “Yes Steve! Fuck!!! Yes!”

We panted hard as we finished. I was still laying on the desk when Steve stepped back after he finished cumming inside of me. 

He was admiring his work. I was exhausted, breathing hard, my hair was fanning across my back and he saw our mixed liquids coming down between my folds. He bent on his knees and his face was at my butt when he started to lick and suck on my folds. 

I jumped right away as he held me to let him finish.

I shook my head and said “Steve! Please stop!”

Steve finished and he got up “I just wanted a taste. You taste sweet.”

I turned around to face him. 

This is Steve Rogers, the man who drank the blood of his enemies. The man who was considered ruthless and barbaric when he takes down his enemies but he turns out to be loyal to his family, friends and he carries a lot on his shoulders. He’s not the same man who just wanted to make me suffer, he’s now the man who loves me like a husband to a wife. He kissed me intimately just now and I was a little confused. 

Steve asks as he can tell I’m in my thoughts “What are you thinking Y/N?”

I asked, “Why me?”

Steve kisses my lips “Why not you?”

I smiled “I was told many women want you. You could have anyone you want.”

We were standing intimately and Steve started pulling me to the wardrobe to grab our clothes. 

While he was dressing me he was kissing me everywhere. 

Steve tells me “I don’t dress anyone. I don’t bend on my knee for anyone but you make me want to do anything to make you happy. I want to continue to see that face of yours when you’re taking pleasure off me or when you love me. Why you? I can’t explain it. You’re so brave, thoughtful, caring, and always testing my anger. No woman tries to defy my orders as much as you have sweetie.” he kissed my tummy before he completes my gown by pulling it down.

He stood up and kissed me hard “You’re fully mine now. Just know, I will fight for what is mine. You can’t leave me. The moment you said you love me, you’re mine to protect. Call me possessive but this is me. Now, head out and get food in your tummy or I’ll come for you with spanks. You wouldn’t want to see me bend you over in front of everyone.”

I started to walk and before I left the room I said “I love you, Steve.”

Steve smiles and says “Y/N, I love you too! Now go get some food before I want to fuck you again.”

I left for the dining hall.

Steve was washing up and getting dressed. He was willing himself not to take me again because I needed to recover. He smiled like an idiot as he walked through the halls looking for me. 

Once he got to the dining hall, looking for me but he didn’t see me. 

He asks everyone “Where’s Y/N?”

The maids responded “She didn’t come down yet. Wasn’t she with you?”


	13. Negotiation

I was walking to the dining hall but then something draws me to the window. 

I looked out to the waters and I realized we could evacuate most people to the waters for this war as a backup. There was an island on our way to Starks. We have a lot of boats. 

That island is big enough, where we can send a lot of our people there in case shit doesn’t end well.

The idea came to me as I rushed to the team in the Throne room.

I saw Bucky, Sam, and Natasha.

I tell them “Good morning guys, I think we should evacuate our people to the island. The dead wouldn’t be able to move in the water, well I hope they can’t swim. Our back-up plan is to preserve life.”

Bucky smiles and says “I’ll get them to start packing all the items however we are going to need to train our troops on how to kill these things. Y/N, would you be able to come and advise them.”

I smiled “No Problem! I’d be happy to help.”

We discussed more ways to help and I also asked if we can send a letter to Tony and Loki about the idea of evacuating people over to the island during the war, plus we need to provide security because we did see a lot of pirates.

Everyone was hyped up until Steve storms into the room and he looked upset. 

I forgot to go to eat. 

I smiled nicely and said “Sorry Steve! I ran here because an idea came up.”

Natasha mentions “Y/N suggests that we move people to the island where the zombie might not be able to get to. We can evacuate children, women, and security team to keep them safe on the island especially against pirates.”

Steve was looking at me like he was trying to maintain control.

I smiled again and said, “Sorry guys, I’m going to eat now before Steve has steam coming out of his ears.”

Bucky teases me “Go! I’ll take care of him.”

Steve was going to follow me but Bucky held out his hand.

Steve says “Bucky, don’t stand me in my way.”

Bucky sternly says “You’re not going to going near her with that temper. Remember what you asked of us. If you are out of line, we will punch you. I’d be happy to comply.”

Steve glares at Bucky and says “Want to go at it jerk?” as he pulls on Bucky’s collar.

Bucky says “It would be nice to let off some steam.” as he pulls Steve’s Collar.

I came back as I open the door and says “I thought we could make Catapult to slings big rocks. Hey! What are you two doing?”

Steve was angry but he came to me and he picked me up like a caveman. I was hanging on his back as I said “Steve! Stop! What are you doing.”

Steve barked out orders to the maids about the food to be sent to his room.

I was deposited into our room where he placed me on the bed. He took off my shoes.

Steve says “If you leave this bed, I’m going to chain you up. You need to eat and rest. Those were the physician’s orders. Do you want to be ready for the war? I expect you to eat and sleep right after this. I’ll come to get you when we need you.”

I yelled back “You can’t do this Steve.”

He stood in front of me and in between my legs as he reminds me “I can and I will. Don’t make me resort to other methods to tire you out.”

This was the scary Steve but this time, I actually want to taunt him because I knew I could possibly get away with it. 

The maid came in with plates of food and placed them on the table. Steve went to grab them and was going to feed me.

I got off the bed but he was trying to stop me.

I told him “I just want to sit down properly.”

After finishing my food, Steve brought me to the bed and made me changed into my sleeping gown, and he laid there until I fell asleep.

Steve made sure the maids were looking out for me and that no one disturbs my sleep. 

Meanwhile, Steve had to plan war strategies with the team. He would head back to the suite to wake me up at the next meal.

However, when he got back into his room, I wasn’t around. He was panicking but then the maids tell him “She’s with the physician. She’ll be back soon.”

I went to get the medicine and discuss my health and risk factors.

As soon as I got back to his room, I see Steve sitting on the bed. He came after me right away. He held me up and carried me to the bed where he had two chains ready. 

I started to push him away and this time, Steve struggled to get a hold of me. I spun and got off the bed. I ran around the bed as he tries to catch me. 

I screamed, “No! Steve You’re not allowed to chain me up ever again.”

Steve screams “You need to stay in bed.” I took the vase and I threw it on the ground that causes the pieces to separate us.

I was angry and I tell him with a glare “I rather die than be tied up again like a dog.”

Steve realized that he went too far and I wasn’t going to let him win.

I sighed and I said “I can’t do this Steve. I’m capable of taking care of myself. I don’t need you to treat me like a prisoner. I’m no longer your fucken prisoner. I’m not princess Meredith.” 

We both were angry at the circumstances and apart from me can’t get over what he did. The memories were so fresh.

Steve tried to come closer to me but I moved back. Further away from him.

Steve begs “Please don’t do that. Please don’t treat me like a stranger.”

I simply looked at him and said “Stop Steve! I need my space. Do not fucken follow me.”

As soon as I left, I told the maids to clean up the broken vase and that I was sorry. I went to the dining hall and ate food.

I sat there and was eating my food while I was crying. It was so scary to be reminded that I could get cuffed again. After eating, I went to walk outside the garden because I felt suffocated inside these walls. I used to think it was my home but it stopped since Steve took over. 

Bucky found me and he asks “Everything okay?”

I breathed in the air and he could hear my wavering sounds like I’ve been crying. He pulls me towards him “Did Steve make you cry? I’ll crush that Jerk.”

I tell him “He wanted to chain me to the bed. We argued and I feel suffocating here. I’m trying to hold everything together. I’m scared. So much changed in just two months of time. I feel like my world is caving in.”

Bucky hugs me and says “You’re doing so well given everything you have been through. I’m sorry! I should have protected you better.”

I tell him “You did the best you can. Can I ask you for a favor?”

Bucky says “Anything!”

I whispered “I don’t want to stay here at night. I would like to sleep somewhere further away from Steve.”

Bucky was shocked at the request but then he nods. He took my hand and he took me to the east wing where I used to stay. Not a lot of people are there. 

We got into the room.

Bucky says “He wouldn’t know. I wouldn’t tell him but I will let him know that you’re safe. Take the time to rest. We will train early tomorrow and making preparations.”

I tell him “I want to help.”

Bucky shook his head “You helped enough. Don’t forget you’re carrying my nephew. Rest and we will be ready.”

People were working away digging, setting traps, making weapons but they don’t truly understand the dead army until they come face to face with it. I will need to be ready tomorrow.

The room felt cozy once the fire was started. I laid down to rest.

——————————

Bucky was pushing me “Go! Don’t look back. You need to get to the castle!”

I screamed, “No come with me brother! Please!”

Bucky yells “We need you to win this war or we all died in vain. Please go! Be brave! Run now!!!”

He hit my horse as it starts to gallop further away as I watch the dead army is approaching Bucky’s and his men.

I screamed “Bucky!”

It felt too real! I woke up to sweat. 

I couldn’t sleep anymore. I washed my face and got dressed. It was too early in the morning for breakfast but I had to go find Bucky.

Just as I got to his quarters, I heard moaning and noises that expresses that he’s probably busy with Natasha. My face turned bright red and I can hear him say things… I ran out of there. 

It felt weird to walk in the hall dark at night with the candle. 

As I was walking, I was thinking of Meredith. I wonder how she is doing. We both were pregnant at the same time. Hopefully, we would get to see each other soon.

Steve was trying to make up to me and he didn’t try to hurt me. He’s controlling and possessive because those were the qualities that allow him to attain his kingdoms. Like he said all kings had skeletons. Rumlow was despicable. It made me realize that Steve’s punishments against me weren’t as bad but it was still wrong. 

So many things were coming to mind and somehow I was wandering aimlessly until I was standing in front of Steve’s room. 

It took all my courage as I knocked on the door. 

I can hear a super cranky Steve opening the door looking like he was going to murder someone but his face dropped into shock as I stood there in a nightgown with the candle.

I asked, “Can we talk?”

He nods and asks me to come in but then I noticed he destroyed the room. 

Just as I was going to step on something, Steve grabs my shoulder to stop me “Be careful! I’m sorry! This isn’t safe. I shouldn’t let you in the room in this condition.”

I asked him “Can you walk me back to my room? You could ask for help to clean as soon as they wake up?” 

He asked, “are you sure?”

I smiled “I can kill you if I wanted to. I’m not afraid of you like before so don’t test me.”

He rushed to get his coat and decent clothes on. He ran to the washroom to brush his teeth and wash his face trying to make himself decent. 

I watched him at the entrance of his bathroom. He was nervous and didn’t want to fuck this opportunity up. I can see it but I couldn’t help but ask, “Do you want to shave? I’ve always wanted to take that hairy beard off you.”

He looked at me and said “I’ve never shaved everything off. I’ve trimmed.”

Something possessed me to say “If I ask you to shave it, would you do it for me?” As I walked up to him standing in front of him.

Steve smiles “Anything for you and if you could forgive me for earlier. It was inconsiderate of me. All of this is new to me.”

I started to preparation to help him shave. I was making the shaving cream as I directed him to sit down on the lounging chair.

He complied and he said “I’ve always had power and I try to be assertive but this” as he points at me and him “is very new. I mean we started off where I..”

I finished for him “I listened to you because I was under a false identity but I’m no longer princess Meredith. That’s just not who I am to follow your orders.”

He nods and he says “I’m trying to get used to you being Y/N. Someone who's capable of doing her own things has a mind of her own, strong and smart.”

He sat down and I brought both the bowl of shaving cream, towel, and the razor which is very sharp to the table next to the chair.

I’ve decided to tease him by straddle his lap.

His breathing hitch as he says “I’ve never had anyone shave me like this.”

I laughed and said, “If you ever get anyone to shave you like this, just know you both would end up dead on my watch.” I was placing the shaving cream on his face and beard.

Steve smiles “I am attracted to your fire.”

I swiftly moved the razor around and I told him “It’s not hard to kill someone when they are distracted.” As I pressed my hips on his engorged penis that’s growing in his pants. 

Steve shuts his eyes “The best way to die.”

As I started to shave him and I’ll wipe the residues onto the towel. Going back and forth.

He held my hips so I didn't fall off him but I kept grinding into him.

I smiled “Next time, you ever try to lock me up, know that those days of me grinding on you will be over. In fact” I was placing a razor near his neck to let him know how serious I am “I will kill you without a second thought. After all of this, I care most of my freedom. I’ll fight for it.” Then I proceeded with completely shaving him and placed the razor on the towel.

Steve groans “I wouldn’t dare to hurt you Y/N!” I glared at him and he swallows “again, but I sure as hell wouldn’t want you to kill me. Please give me a chance.”

I laughed “I don’t know if I could trust you. It’s in you to want to dominate me, I’ve seen you, Steve Rogers.”

Steve gave me a challenging glare and he said “Don’t tell me you don’t like it.” Not many people would try to challenge me once they know how deadly I am but it doesn’t stop Steve.

He grabbed my breasts and he yanked down my gown as his mouth surrounded my nipple. 

Steve was smug about it “You can try to fight me but you’re mine. Tell me you don’t like it then I will try to stop.”

My nipples were already tender but his lips were just wild when he sucked it hard causing me to moan. This wasn’t how I planned to negotiate with him where he has his hands reaching under trying to rip open my underpants which was the only barrier left. I heard the rip and I knew Steve had access. He yanks down his trousers. 

I was already lost in the lust that no words came. 

I was still straddling him as he found ways to get me on his huge penis.

Just as he pressed himself into me and grabbed my hips to pull me down as he impaled me. It was hard to concentrate but I needed my power back. 

He was so lost in the passion that I reached for the razor and I placed it near his neck. He looked up to me and asked “What are you doing Y/N? I’m not going to stop fucking you. Kill me if you must.” Like he dared me. Why did I feel this was so hot?

It was a challenge. After shaving him, he looks so much younger. His jaws are so straight and then I placed the razor back in the bowl. 

Steve knew I couldn’t resist him. 

He tells me “Wrap your arms around me. Hang on!”

He managed to wrap his hands under my knees and get up and he was fucking me while standing up. It felt so good to be fucked like this. 

He held me like I was light as a feather. He was making sure I understand who I belonged to. I’m at his disposal and he’s going to fight for dominance with me. 

I felt wanton like this and I was loosening my hold around his neck. He started to move towards the bathroom counter to allow me to sit on it. I leaned back as he lifted my legs up against his shoulder while he pulled me to the edge of the counter, not breaking his pace. 

We both were moaning and it felt so good.

I tell him “Don’t ever chain me up.”

Steve says “Don’t hide from me, I’m scared to lose you, both of you.”

He kissed my calves and it was doing things to me as he continued to thrust inside. I was on my elbows while I arched taking every stroke. 

Steve looked so young and he was so handsome. I never noticed much of his face before because his beard covered it. He was already handsome but right now he looks like a cute young man who could be an artist or merchant.

I tease “You look young and handsome.”

He was more brutal slamming into me and said “Women find me handsome. It’s you who doesn’t notice me and walks away like I’m disposable.” He remembers that time I had no reaction about him and Sharon. 

I gritted back “Whose these women? I should send them to the dead army.” 

Steve slowed down and he knew I was close but he’d tortured me on purpose. I was giving him evil eyes for slowing down.

Steve laughs “I love it when you're jealous!” he has been trying to get me to react like this about him. 

I tell him “Not jealous!” in denial.

Then he rammed harder knowing it could bring me closer to the edge.

Steve smiles “You’re lying!”

I moaned “No I’m not.” Then he slowed down.

I was seriously going to murder him as I yanked his collar “What the fuck are you doing Steve?”

Steve taunts me “Y/N, I’ll fuck the living shit out of you once you tell me the truth.”

It was dominance between us and he wants me to know he’s always going for it.

I was in need and I can feel the heat in me rising.

I blurted “I don’t want anyone laying their fucken eyes on what is mine.” I grabbed his chin and said “this is all mine” as I grab him for a kiss “now fuck me my king.”

That’s all he wanted and he continued to pound us until we both climaxed. 

He slowly let my legs down so he could get closer for his forehead to touch mine.

Maybe angry sex helps, whatever we have is a struggle but it works. 

Steve tells me “I love you Y/N! You are a stubborn woman, you’re tough and a pain in my ass, but you got the biggest heart. I love that spirit inside of you, the one that even I can’t tame. Please forgive me my love. Please. I wouldn’t ever chain you up unless you ask me to.”

I smiled as I felt better than earlier.

I tell him “I can only handle so much of you, Steve. I wish I was tough. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m lucky that I’m still alive.”

Steve touched my cheeks and he smiled sadly “It’s hard and I understand. The weight on your shoulders to help and win this war is coming down. We will manage it together. Why were you wandering at night?”

It brought tears to my eyes because I thought of the dreams between Bucky and Loki.

Steve asks “Are you okay? I’m sorry I upset you.” He looked like he was going to panic and that he felt he fucked up this opportunity to make it up to me.

I smiled and said “I’ve been having nightmares. Just before I woke up, Bucky was trying to stop the dead army and asked for me to continue my journey without him. I woke up scared and alone.”

Steve hugs me “I’m sorry! If I wasn’t acting like such a jerk, you wouldn’t have been alone.”

I tell him “It’s ok. Can’t help it. The stress is eating me away. The other day, I saw a black castle and someone stood at the top. I ran towards it and screamed ‘Die Loki!’ Then of course the dead was chasing me.”

Steve hugs me still and then he says “Do you want to stay here. I could clean up quickly.”

I shook my head “We can go to my room. Rest because we got an early morning plus you need to prepare your speech about what is going to happen. Come let’s go.”

I got off the counter and my legs were wobbling. Steve caught me before I could fall to the ground.

I laughed “Sorry! Legs felt sleepy.”

Steve got dressed and we headed to the east wing where we both got to rest up.

——————————

Bucky was heading to my room to remind me to get up and eat food before going to the training grounds. I was in the bathroom getting ready with a combat outfit.

Bucky knocks and was surprised to see Steve in my room. He came in screaming “Y/N! What the fuck Steve? I asked you to leave my sister alone and you found her? Where is she?”

I came out with two nice braided ponytails with my combat clothes, boots, and a sword attached to my hip. 

I smiled “Morning Bucky! I found him and took him here. He trashed his room. Can you send someone to clean it?”

Steve was now giving attitude to Bucky “If you must know, she came onto me. Your sister loves me.”

Bucky points at me and says “I don’t like him! You shouldn’t marry him. I wouldn’t approve.”

Steve just realized by tradition he had to ask the head of the household for permission to marry and Bucky is now that person in charge of my marital status.

I stood there as King Steve was struggling with what to do with Bucky.

Both Bucky and I try to hold the poker faces while Steve is speechless and now unsure how to tell Bucky off.

Steve turns to me and then Bucky before he says “Punk, don’t make me tell her what you did.”

I laughed and said “Tell me! Tell me” as Steve is willing to break the trust between two best friends.

Bucky had his hand over Steve’s mouth so fast and said “Shut it! You promised to take those secrets to your grave. Do you want to go to hell?”

Steve removed his hands and yells “Well she is worth it! If I have to go to hell, I will.”

I felt touched as he told Bucky and refused to let Bucky have an upper hand about my marriage.

Steve smirks and says “She’s carrying my child. You wouldn’t want your nephew to be a bastard.”

Bucky was going to say something but I stepped in “I’m really hungry. I often throw up if I don’t get food. Can we go now?”

Both of them turned to me and said “Let’s go!”

Steve walked behind me as he couldn’t help but say “I want you to wear this outfit as I take you against the wall tonight.”

I didn’t get to respond and Bucky whines “Steve, we need boundaries! Don’t talk to my sister like that in front of me.” 

I turned to Steve and glared but he acted like it wasn’t a big deal.

Bucky purposely walked faster so we could have a moment. 

I turned around and I was going to say something but Steve kissed me.

He tells me “Let’s go eat or else I’ll punish you with spanks!” He turned me around and did a playful hit on my ass. 

I just started to run off towards Bucky and Steve screams “Stop Y/N! Be careful!”

We ran to the dining hall. After our breakfast and then went to the training grounds. Later today, we will announce to the public our plans and why we are moving all women and children to the island. 

———————-

At the training grounds, we had to inform the soldiers.

King Steve says “Hi everyone, we are expecting to deal with the most challenging war ahead. Apparently, our enemies have come up with new ways of making dead soldiers. Some of you may know them as zombies. Their minds are dead and they are coming for flesh. I know you find it hard to believe but it is true. The sorcerers from Asgard, Odinsons kingdom can confirm that this will be happening soon. The war may be upon us in two days. Y/N L/N has come across them in crossbones kingdom. They can turn 10 infected soldiers into 30 infected under 5 minutes. We suggest that our soldiers learn new ways of combat in order to prepare for this war. Your trainer will be Y/N L/N. please listen to her.”

As I stood up, some of the men on Steve’s team were mocking me. Some start gossiping if I was the fake princess Meredith and that I wouldn’t be able to yield a sword, shoot an arrow or throw knives. 

I simply got into position to tell everyone “In order to kill these zombies, you have to strike their brains or chop off their heads. I was told not to get bitten or injured by them, that’s how they infect you. We suggest you keep your armor on especially on your arms. It would help you defend yourself.”

Someone in the crowd says “Can you even aim?”

I had enough of this and I simply smirked “Who wants to challenge? Instead of speaking so low, maybe if you got the courage, come up and challenge me.”

Steve didn’t like it but he knew not to speak up because I would cut his balls off.

Someone coughs “Don’t want to make you look bad.” The man was laughing. They think it’s amusing that a woman is leading the trainer.

I smiled “Bring me the best archers. If you can best it then we can proceed.”

8 men came up and we placed scarecrows with big heads. I told them “Shoot for the head.” Only 5 of them got it on the first shot

I nod to Bucky who will help the scarecrows move by using ropes.

We asked them to shoot again and no one got it. 

I tell them “The zombies will not stand still for you to shoot at them.”

One of them “If you’re so good then show us how it’s done.”

I took my first shot and it went through the head.

Bucky starts moving them and I shoot another one.

Everyone was shocked and impressed but I asked Bucky to keep moving them as I took shots at every single moving scarecrow as I moved down the lane with my bow and quickly withdrew them to shoot each and every scarecrow.

Everyone stood quiet and I smiled as I said “Practice makes perfect. I need you all to aim well so we can defend the wall. Any more comments?”

Then we moved on a Dagger fighting and Throwing. It was me and Bucky who is known as one of the best swordsmen. 

We both were versing one another but the scarecrows would appear out of nowhere so we had to aim for it. 

Bucky and I were versing one another when I managed to flip him on his back. Just then Scarecrows appeared and we threw daggers at them. 

Bucky was impressed with my skills. Everyone was shocked.

I reminded him “You were underestimating my skills, that’s your weakness. You should never underestimate your opponent because it will get you killed.”

I also started to show them spears. I tell them to slam their chest and aim straight forward to pierce the head and move back. A technique where you wouldn’t get stuck as you need to clear your weapons for the next targets.

Steve watched me show the men and no one dared to make fun of me after it because I was swiftly moved. 

Steve was scared for upcoming wear knowing that I will go up against the zombies. He wouldn’t allow any danger to fall upon me and our child.

He came down and started to challenge me in sword fighting because he didn’t want to see me fight with other men, so instead, he wanted to challenge me. 

We both get on the combat stage as he whispers to me “If I win, you will owe me something.”

I laughed and said, “Winner gets a favor from the loser but both parties must agree.”

Steve smirks “Sure Sweetheart.”

He removed his jacket and he was getting ready.

I hear Bucky says “Go easy on her.”

We were given a shield and swords but they weren’t sharpened. They were dull so no injuries would come upon us.

Everyone started to notice our face-off. 

Sam and Clint joined the training and they were surprised to see Steve about to challenge me.

We were walking around sizing each other up as I smirked at Steve.

He looked at me differently because he never thought he would love a woman who could hold a sword, especially a woman who showed that she could have killed him on the first day we met. I held back on him so he could have done those things to me. If I was given a choice, I would have killed him.

His mind started wondering, if I seduced him and killed him, would it be worth it? He smiled and confirmed it was worth it if he died under my knife for fucking me to oblivion.

I could see that he’s lost in thoughts and that's when I strike him. He was able to dodge and kept dodging. I moved to try to flip him but he jumped in time and that’s when he started to push back. 

Eventually, he managed to knock my sword away and somehow he got me into his grip where he wrapped his arms around me locking me in his arms as he held his sword at my neck but he breathes hard as he whispers “I was just thinking, if you were sent to assassinate me, would it have been worth it?” only I could hear him as he teases me “I thought it would have been worth it since I’ll get to fuck you.” I stomped on his foot making him loosen up.

I knocked the sword out of his hand and moved away.

We both don’t have swords and started to reach for the daggers on our bodies.

I had two of them. Steve has one.

I tell him “If I had a choice, you wouldn’t get close enough to do what you wanted to do.” as I strike him but he manages to protect himself and catches one of my arms to make me drop the dagger. He kept defending, not attacking. 

It was irritating because clearly he’s good enough to defend but wouldn’t attack. Eventually, we separated and stepped back from one another. I knew I had to do something out of the ordinary.

I was thinking about what would throw him off guard.

As I ran towards him I purposely threw my only dagger away.

Steve was shocked at this tactic but he didn’t want to hurt me and the baby so he dropped him. I got up to him and managed to wrap my legs around him where I ended up flipping him. 

He grunted once he landed on the ground and I reached for his dagger that he dropped to point at his neck.

Everyone was in awe at what just happened. 

I smirked, “You owe me a favor.”

Steve got out of my legs but he playfully grabbed my ass as we both got up. Before I could react, everyone was applauding us and he grabbed me into a hard kiss. It turned him on that I was able to get to him with my wit. 

Everyone cheered at us. 

Bucky shook his head and Natasha said “did she just wrap her legs around the King and took him down? I’ve never seen that before.”

Sam says “That’s our new queen! Steve’s in trouble.”

Clint smiles “She’s deadly.”

By lunch, Steve dragged me for a break and dinner as well. At night, we got everyone to practicing with fire archery. 

——————————-

During mid-day, Sam went back to Rogers' kingdom to grab as many women and children who were leaving for tomorrow to the island. We have divided up some security groups to help go with them and defend the island until we send people once the coast is clear. 

Natasha has arranged all the boats to be well-stocked and geared. 

Today Steve had to stand in front of everyone to explain what we are expecting for the upcoming war. People were unsure if the dead army was even real. 

People asked “Have you seen the zombies in person my king? How could you trust Y/N?”

I was standing on the ground near the soldiers as the announcements were made.

People were seriously doubting what was happening until Loki flew in with Scott the green dragon. 

No one has seen the dragon before but then what was concerning the dragon held a dead zombie it is claws. 

Loki tells me “Get ready Y/N.”

I grabbed my sword.

Scott drops one zombie in front of me.

Steve, Bucky, and the team were scared as they watched a zombie come at me.

I noticed that we needed them alive to prove to everyone that these guys exist. 

I saw the chains and I picked them up and dropped my sword.

Steve screams “No! Y/N kill it!”

I screamed, “They needed proof so let’s give them proof.”

I took the chains and I started to swing and headed towards it as it came at me but I managed to wrap the chain around it and locked their arms to the back of their body. It was chomping at me like crazy but it’s immobile.

I pushed the zombie towards the soldiers and the crowd to show them what is real while Loki and the Dragon landed in the empty land.

Everyone witnessed in the crowd what creature would be unleashed upon us. After everyone saw it, I simply said “If you ever see them, don’t let them injure you. They will bite and scratch to infect you. You will turn into one of them. Only ways to kill is stake, stab, or destroy their brain. Simply removing their head would suffice.”

I took out my dagger and threw it at its head striking it dead. The body fell to the ground. 

I walked towards Loki and Scott. 

No one has seen dragons before. 

Scott started to breathe out the fire in the air as he screamed “They are coming in soon, maybe under two days.”

Loki confirms “They are on the way with the army. I went to look for you Y/N. I snatched one of them up knowing you need it.” he smiled warmly at me. A part of me still feels guilty that I’m declining his feelings.

I got close to Scott and he placed his head near me touching my forehead and down to my tummy. 

I tell them “Thank you, guys!”

Everyone was shocked at how close I was able to get close to the dragon. Loki came off Scott’s back and he looked at me “Hope I didn’t scare you.”

I smiled “Morgan threw me in a room with 30 of those zombies.”

Loki was shocked and was now angry when said “I’m going to kill him.”

Steve ran down as fast as he could to hear Loki admit his feelings of wanting to kill Morgan for me. I stood there smiling at him like we had mutual understanding for one another. How could he compete with a sorcerer? Especially one that can ride a dragon.

I asked Scott, “What do you want to eat?”

Scott thought and said, “Fish or meat is fine.”

I asked the soldiers to go grab them as we had to go in for a discussion soon. 

I turn to Loki ”What do you want my prince?”

Loki smiles “Anything. Actually, not too much meat. I enjoy my greens. How’s the baby?”

I was happy to see him “Baby is fine. Thanks for guiding me.”

Steve held my shoulders and turned to tell Loki “Please don’t throw Y/N into danger like this Loki!”

Loki smirks “I wouldn’t throw things at her if I knew she can’t handle it.”

Steve wanted to give him a piece of his mind but Natasha tells him to do the speech. 

Steve left to go as he needed to provide the speech to his people. He huffed as he walked away.

Now that everyone was shocked and discussed the zombie. People have fear.

Steve asks everyone “We will evacuate our cities tomorrow morning at sunrise. All women and children plus our dedicated security staff members will all head to the island where we believe it would be safer to stay during the war. If we don’t win this war, we just want to preserve life. I also want to announce, Y/N L/N is my queen, my wife and she is currently pregnant with my heir. Starting this day forward, she is to lead this country with me. If I don’t survive this war, she will be the one running it with my trusted advisors. We truly hope to see you all on the other side of this war. It will be the toughest war we have faced together but know this is all men’s war against the dead. The creators of these monsters are Rumlow, Morgan and Hydra. We will defeat them.”

Everyone cheered, roared, and was united. Plus they were happy when he announced our relationship. The people still love me and they were happy I’m still alive.

I stood there dumbfounded after his speech. Loki was happy for me because he realized that my future looked safer than the last time. However, a vision hit him in his head and he saw what I saw in my dream. 

He saw a dark wizard standing on the top of the dark castle while I ran towards him and screaming ‘Die Loki!’. He could see that the enemy turns out to be him. How was that possible?

I didn’t realize Loki’s face suddenly changed from happy to scared. 

Steve was declaring to everyone that I am officially his. He was looking at me as he told everyone what they had to do starting toomrrow.

Steve asked the public “You must stay calm and we want everyone to pack what they can to get on the boats. For those who stay behind will defend our countries.” Please line up to pick up your registration.

I stood there still shocked at what he just said. People came up to say “Congrats!”

The children from the orphanage came up to hold me and hug me. I felt like I was being tackled by their hugs and thank yous. 

Loki needed to find answers but he didn’t know how or where to start. How did he end up facing me off in the visions?


	14. War against R&M

The next morning, Steve and I woke up early to get all the women, children, and a bunch of warriors. We agreed for Natasha and Clint to go. 

Bucky couldn’t fight if he knew Natasha was here and Clint had his family to care for. They were leaving by boat and heading to the island to meet with Tony’s family, Banner’s & Loki’s family members.

Loki and Scott the green dragon will oversee the transport and make sure the Island is safe for our people and watch out for pirates. They will return tomorrow once everyone has settled there.

There’s the forest where we expect the zombies to come out from, we have set up traps by digging big holes. The ground looked like a checkerboard. Every other quadrant was a hole. It would help filter us between humans and zombies. There are torches linked by a rope. If we shoot a fire arrow, it will help us light up the path at night without us going down to the ground.

Meanwhile, we had archers set up on a wooden wall for the group archers on the ground to shoot and kill as many zombies before they retreat to the Castle.

Our setup was great and now we are just waiting for the war to start.

Meanwhile waiting, Steve made sure I was well-fed and napping throughout the day after he made sure to exhaust me with great sex. We were worried that this could be our last night before the war starts.

Sometimes I didn’t know where he found stamina. 

Steve was worried that today was the last day for all of us. He kept me in bed after we confirmed that everything was in order. Bucky took over and went through details while Steve was adamant that I rest.

Once the horns are blown, that would alarm all of us.

Steve tells me “I love you Y/N.”

I told him “I love you, Steve!”

————————————-

The horn was blown at approximately 4 am. It was still very dark. Both Rumlow and Morgan stepped out of the forest which surprised me and our group, how was it possible? The dead army was standing next to them. We saw a lot of them. 

Rumlow screams “Where’s Meredith?”

Steve says “We wouldn’t tell you but I can tell you she’s not here.”

Rumlow laughs “Is she going to be on the island?”

We all were shocked that he knew.

Rumlow tells us “Did you think you’re the only one who can see the future? Hydra has the wizard and the witch. Every change you make, we can adapt.”

I wanted to know more so I asked “How are you standing among them? Did you get infected?”

Morgan laughs “we gave our blood to the wizard which can command them not to kill us. All I had to do was feed the prisoners with the cooked zombie meat, the infection starts.”

We were disgusted but this was more than prisoners.

Bucky says “you can’t say this was all prisoners!”

That’s when I saw little children who were zombies stepped in front.”

I covered my mouth “He sacrificed the entire kingdom. I should have killed them when I had the chance.” My tears were coming and Steve shook his head.

Steve tells me “Hydra had plans to sacrifice the entire kingdom to fight all of us. You wouldn’t have known.”

This was worst than we anticipated. 

Rumlow says “Look forward to seeing you all die.”

Steve says back “You guys will die first. Go to hell Rumlow and Morgan!”

Rumlow screams “Kill them all!”

What Rumlow and Morgan failed to see is that we already dug big areas for the zombies to fall into. Once the whole filled up, the zombies run into the next empty spots. 

Our archers were doing their jobs and we lit up the war zone. 

Rumlow finally sees that the zombies were falling in and his army depleted quite a bit. 

I was among the archers and we were shooting the ones that managed to come near us. We waited for Rumlow to move closer before we can throw rocks or fireballs through the catapults.

Rumlow knew that he had to drag us out of our comfort zone. 

He had a wagon full of children (not dead ones) and he had them in front of him. It was innocent civilians. Steve and Bucky were up in the castle walls. They knew that this was my soft spot.

Sam screams “Are those little children? That motherfuckers!”

I screamed, “Open the gate.” I got into the horse and if we can, distract the zombies away from the children. 

The kids looked like ages 4-8. There were 10 of them. 

I screamed again“Open the fucken gate!”

I placed the sword on Sam and told them all to open the gate because I’m the queen but no one would do it. Steve came down and he says “No! It’s a trap Y/N! We can’t risk it.”

I Tell “You can’t let him do that to those kids.” I took my sword and placed it around my neck which made Steve screams.

I tell him “Open the gates or I will die right here. You can’t give up on them. We can still save them. Please, Steve.”

It was forcing his hand and he screams “Open the gate!!!”

More men got into the horses and Steve says “Group 1 - Sam lead the way and take ur men to capture the zombie’s attention. Group 2 Y/N, you will lead the kids to the beach. Get away from the dug up grounds. They will fall in.”

I nodded and said, “Thank you!”

We all were getting ready. Rumlow was letting the kids go soon. We were heading out and we had our plans. 

Sam successfully got the zombies out of the way, the kids were running everywhere so it was difficult trying to save them all. 

I screamed, “Get to the horse!!!”

As I got to the ground and start chopping many zombies. 

The kids’ huddle on the horse and some men who followed me, toss the kid up to them. Each horse took approximately 2-3 kids and they rode back.

I had the last child in my arms as I got on the horse heading back to the castle but then Rumlow shot my horse. It fell close to the zombie pit. The child and I rolled away but the horse got dragged into a hungry frenzy. I had my sword and the child as we ran back to the castle. 

Steve was commanding someone to come after me but then he saw from the forest behind Rumlow were these big zombie wolves. 

Steve screams “target the wolves!”

Bucky screams for the catapults to launch. I was running with the child in my arms as the wolves were released. We didn’t seem to have a chance because there was a long way to go. 

The wolves were behind me and they were fast. Just as they were a few feet away, I heard the screeching in the air, Scott the green dragon came down and picked up a wolf and threw it on a stake. Then he came back to burn down the zombies and other wolves. 

Loki wasn’t on him.

I asked Scott “where’s Loki?”

Scott says “There’s an attack on the island and kingdoms up north. Run back Y/N!”

However, the wolves were surrounding us. 

Scott roars “Jump on! I’ll get us out!”

I sheath the sword as I carry the child and try to climb the dragon. The wolves were trying to bite us but arrows were shot to their heads. 

I turned in the direction, Bucky was on the ground and he had a murderous look as he screams “Get on the fucken dragon Y/N!”

My brother was very angry at me right now. He was shooting down every single zombie and wolf that tried to attack the dragon and that’s when Rumlow coated his spear with the blood of the zombie trying to strike Scott. 

We hung on and Scott was trying to fly upwards which causes all zombies to fly back from the wind if his wings. I screamed “Fly now! He’s going to throw a spear.”

Scott shot into the sky with both of us fast enough to Dodge the spear. As we flew upwards we saw the army that Rumlow brought behind the forest. They had the big crossbow that they made for the dragon and we were flying wildly around. We hung on as Scott tells me “Hang on Y/N!” 

Steve and Bucky realized that Rumlow infected children and civilians to build the zombie army but the rest of his army was waiting in the forest to strike. Steve screams “Ready to charge and kill! Throw as many rocks and fireballs at them! Destroy that forest with fire!”

Scott was a good distraction for the arrows but a few times he flipped backward causing me and the child to fall but he would swoop in to catch us before we got to the ground. 

Eventually, Scott flies back to the castle where he drops us to safety.

Scott says “I will burn the forest.”

He was angry because they thought they could kill him. 

We had to move forward and we opened up our wooden walls where it becomes partitions which we would put over the pits so everyone can step over and lock the zombie in place. They couldn’t get out. 

This was a temporary solution as had to storm through the forest and destroy Rumlow. 

They were attacking the island and other kingdoms. Marlene whose Scott’s wife was guarding the baby dragon’s egg. I hope everyone is making it’s safely, I gave the child to one of the troop. 

Steve grabs me and says “You did enough! Stay here and let us storm through.”

I shook my head and he said “We need our child to stay safe in case this goes all to shit! Do you fucken understand? I need to go in there but I can’t have you come with me. Please!”

Bucky turns back at me and he was angry “You stay! We are going! It’s a commander’s and king’s orders. Can I count on you?”

I nod and said, “make it back safely and give them hell!”

Both Steve and Bucky were smiling and I kissed their cheeks as they storm the front. Scott was taking down the forest. As he burns the forest, you can hear the cries of Rumlow’s army. Steve and Bucky went out killing all the zombies who were straying dead coming at us. 

Meanwhile, the troops nearby were killing every zombie in the pit then releasing gas to burn them. 

I was keeping an eye on Bucky and Steve as I ran up in the castle.

It felt so chaotic and I was getting worried. Rumlow and Morgan were retreating which meant they think they are losing. 

I saw them try to head to a boat. I told the troops not to stop them. Let them get on the boat. I had a plan. 

It looks like our war is coming to an end. Scott was flying back to me and he tells me “I don’t see anymore.”

I tell him “Some got away and I want to take them out but I need answers. Can you help me?”

Steve and his entire army stormed through the forest and since Scott destroyed everything and the forest was burning. They had to come back and destroy the rest. 

Steve rode back and saw me talk to the dragon. He knew I had the look.

I told Steve “I let Rumlow and Morgan get on the boat and they are shipping out as we speak.”

Steve asked, “Why?”

I tell him “we need answers and I want to end them where it’s on our terms, round the troops we are going after them.”

Steve then calls the men and we had 3 ships heading out to go after Rumlow. Meanwhile, I was on Scott’s back as we flew ahead to burn down the boat’s sails which prevents them from moving in either direction. Rumlow and Morgan realized they were stuck in the middle of the sea. 

Scott then gets in the water as he floats, ready to spit fire anytime at Rumlow.

Rumlow and Morgan realize this was the end for them.

I asked “How did you control those zombies? Tell me what you know.”

Morgan was scared and he said “the wizard took our blood. The witch can foresee the future and she knew you would play a major part in bringing our enemies together. Your child will bring the end of hydra.”

Rumlow rams the knife into Morgan.

Rumlow says “Do you know what they will do to Meredith once they know you have betrayed them? Your grandchild will die because of you!” As he stabs Morgan to death. 

Rumlow faces me “I wouldn’t talk. You can’t do anything to me.”

I saw Steve’s boat was coming close but I needed to distract Rumlow.

Rumlow says “Just kill me. You’re never getting the information off me.”

I smiled and said “That’s too easy for you given what I saw what you did to Meredith! She wants to get rid of the child.”

Rumlow “how dare she? I will …”

I yelled back “Kill her? What do you think Hydra will do to you once they find out that you didn’t win the war? Do you think they will let you live?”

Rumlow says “You can’t change my mind. They wouldn’t let us live. Did you not see what they can create? That army is just the first batch. There’s more coming!”

I tell him “No one will be truly safe! They will hold full control. Tell me or else we will find out ourselves.”

Before Rumlow could kill himself, Steve was on the boat and tackled him, subdue him by knocking him out. We tied Rumlow up. Steve wanted to kill him but I tell him “We need to take him to Wanda. Don’t let him bite his tongue or kill himself. Can you sail him to Tony? I need to go check the island!”

Steve nods and he sails in Tony’s direction to also pass the island and see. Scott and I got to the island and it was safe. Tony’s troops defended the island very well. 

We saw Meredith and Wanda.

That’s when I asked Wanda to come with me. It was urgent.

We flew back to Steve’s ship. It could take him a while to get to us. I didn’t want Rumlow to get away by any chance plus I knew he could get under our skin and Steve would kill him.

Steve asks “What happened?”

Wanda and I were on Scott’s back as we climbed on board the boat. 

A knocked out Rumlow was on the ground. 

Wanda says hold hands with Steve and me before she holds my hands.

Wanda grabs a hold of Rumlow’s head and she transfers his memories to all three of us. 

Rumlow and Morgan headed to hydra and meets the leaders; Alexander Pierce, a dark wizard, and beside him was a chained witch.

Wanda says “Carol!” 

Then we see the wizard takes the blood from Rumlow and Morgan mixing it into a pot. 

Wanda says “That’s a spell”

Carol was whiplashed as she was forced to speak “You have to end Y/N Rogers, her son will end us all.” To the hydra men.

Wanda had tears and then Alexander says “Change of plans since Loki knows of our plans, we need to lure him in. You would know what to do right Vision?”

The wizard was vision and he had a crystal on his head. His job was to control the army of the dead. Rumlow saw Alexander was holding a box with a beating heart in it. He held a knife to the heart and Vision fell to the ground as he felt pain. 

We can see that Alexander is holding the wizard and witch hostage.

Wanda let go of Rumlow and she looked to Steve “I’ve seen him kill your sister while you were away.”

Steve asks “Can I kill him now?”

I nod.


	15. Attack

Steve was picking up Rumlow shaking him to wake up. He hooked Rumlow’s rope to a pillar so he dangled.

Rumlow woke up and he saw Steve looking murderously at him. 

Steve says “You raped and killed my sister. You killed my parents and you killed so many others. You threw the children at zombies so you can win? This only makes us want to kill you.”

Rumlow spat and said “You’re the same as me! You killed so many others to get your kingdom. Don’t act like you’re better than me.”

Steve says “I’m not like you.”

Rumlow taunts because he knew he was dead but he didn’t know that Wanda already went through his head so he bluffs “Do you want to know what they have plans for your little precious Y/N? They want her baby, everyone on Hydra’s team will come for her. There’s nothing you can do to protect her. We have a powerful wizard and a powerful witch who will know every step of your plans before you can come close.”

I listened and I challenged him “You mean a chained witch and a wizard whose heart is safeguarded by Hydra’s leader, Alexander?”

Rumlow’s face drops as he screams “How would you know that?”

I smiled “It’s because we will always be one step ahead of you.”

Rumlow says “They only need one drop of Steve’s blood or bloodline, the zombies will rise to find you and your children to kill.”

I eyed him suspiciously as I said “Steve and I are here. You wouldn’t be able to get Steve’s bloodline.”

Rumlow laughs “I sent Sharon to Hydra for a reason. She’s pregnant with Steve’s child. Once they get the child out of her, dead or alive, they can use the blood. Did you forget Steve?”

Steve screams “Fuck!”

I turned to him and I was distraught. Did he know Sharon was carrying his child?

Rumlow saw my facial expressions “Y/N, doesn’t know about your affair? Or doesn’t know about the child?”

I simply turned to Rumlow and said “This is why we will make sure you all are dead. Hydra is going down not by my son but by us, his parents.”

Rumlow roars “She’s good. With what army?”

Scott raised his head after resting on the water for a while now. Wanda and I got onto the dragon as we had to go plan for the war against Hydra.

I tell Steve “Send one ship back to tell Bucky to break through Rumlow’s kingdom. Take it over and watch out. We will meet you at the mountain where another dragon is at. We will go after Hydra together. Bring the army.”

Steve nods and says “stay safe. I’ll meet you at Tony’s. It was going to take him 4 days to get there. 

While Wanda and I were flying on Scott’s back.

I asked Wanda “Who is Carol?”

Wanda says “She’s my sister. I can’t believe hydra has her. She’s a step-sister but she carries some tremendous powers, she can cast spells, if you come close to her, she can manipulate you and...Loki is heading to them.”

I tell her “I saw a vision of Loki heading the dead army at us. I was going there to kill him but I think I understand why now. We must stop Loki before he goes there. They will turn him.”

Wanda reassures me “There’s something Hydra doesn’t know.”

I ask “What is it?”

Wanda smiles “Don’t pist off Carol. The fact she’s being punished by them and forced to do so means she’ll fuck with them. Everything she does will be calculated. She wants us to win the war.”

I ask “How do you know?”

Wanda asks “How did you get involved? The dead army was supposed to strike when we don’t know. Hydra keeps thinking they can predict the future without realizing the consequences. It changes the future. They could have won the war if they didn’t get us involved. Now that we are, we will strike them.”

I guess I can’t wrap around it. She tells me about Carol and how badass she can be. Most likely Carol has found a way to make Hydra slip up and there’s probably a strategy however we have some doubts. We don’t know if the Wizard Vision is an enemy or foe.

We asked Scott to fly as fast as he can to Asgard

However, we had to make a pit stop to Marlene to make sure she’s fine with the baby dragon.

We were flying over Rumlow’s kingdom when we noticed the kingdom was quiet. People were not there. It looked like they sacrificed a lot of civilians.

Once we got to Marlene, we were able to get a short break.

Meanwhile, Steve tortured Rumlow by slicing him up and removing a toe and a finger. Trying to get more information.

Rumlow screams “Kill me! Why are you such a coward? I fucken raped and killed your sister. Be a man!” he just wanted Steve to end him instead of dragging it on. 

Steve smiles “I know what you’re trying to do and your wishes wouldn’t be granted because you made me suffer all these years. I’ve been waiting to repay you.”

Rumlow was crying and kept taunting Steve to end him.

Steve wasn’t going to let Rumlow win. 

_______________________________________

We got to the mountain, we didn’t find Marlene or the baby dragon. We saw blood splattered everywhere and marks of struggle. 

Scott was angry as he screamed out for his wife. 

Wanda and I were shocked as we looked around. It looks like an army came through here and clearly a struggle. 

I stood there and said “They took them. You could see the trails of a big wagon.”

Wanda touches the blood markings hoping she can get anything “Marlene struggled.”

Scott was roaring in pain. 

A thought came to mind but I couldn’t say it out loud to make things worse. We were on the way to Asgard hoping we could stop Loki.

Wanda touched my hand and she saw my thoughts 'what Hydra has Marlene and the baby? We could lose Scott and it will make it very challenging for us to win.’

Wanda shows me ‘Marlene is very powerful and probably made it out with the child.’

I simply told her ‘I sure hope so.’ 

Scott did his best to fly to Asgard and we made it there in 30 hours with breaks. 

Scott needed Loki to look into Marlene’s disappearance. 

As soon as I flew to the kingdom, I couldn’t believe how majestic their kingdom looked. It was all covered in gold, they had a rainbow bridge and everything just felt like out of this world. 

As soon as got down, Thor flew with his hammer to us.

Wanda asks “Thor, where is Loki?”

Thor says “He’s heading to Hydra to negotiate. He just left.”

I climbed back on Scott and said “Let’s go. We need to stop him.”

Scott got up and flew, Wanda tells Thor quickly “We believe Loki will get turned once he heads there. It’s a trap!”

Thor held Wanda and he spins his hammer “Let’s stop him”

Loki was marching with his group when he heard Scott flying towards him. 

Before we could get to Loki, Marlene flew out of nowhere and she was coming to attack Scott. 

She flew out of nowhere and started to blow fire at Scott. He dodged as he knew I was on his back. 

She was swarming in on us and Scott screams “Marlene, it’s me!!!”

I noticed her eyes looked blue. Same eyes I’ve seen in Loki’s eyes in my dream. Could it be? We didn’t have time to prepare, she was coming at us. Eventually, Wanda and Thor made it to the scene and they talked to Loki. 

Loki and Wanda were on the ground as they watched Scott and Marlene battle. At one point, Scott thought by dropping me off to safety would be good so he can subdue his wife. 

Scott tells me “Hide!” As we see the ocean by the rocks. I ducked but Marlene noticed I went missing so she flew back to see where Scott landed earlier. 

I said, “Fuck me, she’s here to kill me.”

I was running and hopping on rocks and when she was near, I knew she was going to burn everything in my path, I jumped into the ocean. 

Wanda had an idea but it was risky.

Thor helps her as he spins the hammer and flies upwards to Marlene.

I was in the water and I was deep down waiting for her to leave but I could see Marlene standing above the water and spraying fire everywhere up at the surface of the water as she continued to kill anything that floats upwards. 

The water was cold and I didn’t know if I could last any longer.

Thor threw Wanda right on top of Marlene’s head and Wanda screams “Wake up Marlene!!!” As she tried to reach Marlene’s mind unlocking it from magic.

Scott flew downwards and tried to subdue his wife pulling her away from the water. Soon Marlene falls down to the sand as Wanda uses her magic. 

I floated upwards as Thor plucked me out. He lands near Loki. 

Loki comes down from the horse and tells Thor to remove her armor and clothes. It’s freezing. 

He starts to perform magic and uses his powers to revive me. Soon I spat out water in Thor’s face. 

Thor screams “Oh my god! Eww!”

Loki grabs the blanket in his horse's saddle and wraps it around me as they take off as many clothes so I can warm up. 

Thor uses his hammer and flies me back to his castle to get the healers. Wanda, Scott, and Marlene flew back to the kingdom to deal with the aftermath. 

I was so exhausted that I went into a deep sleep.

———————————

Another day passes, Steve arrives because Scott and Marlene flew the leaders to Asgard to help strategize.

Marlene was upset. The baby dragon didn’t get to hatch and the egg shouldn’t have been moved but Hydra moved it. Now their egg has become stone. 

Scott and Marlene were roaring and crying for their baby. They plan to burn down Hydra to the ground.

Steve found out I’ve been through freezing water while Marlene was under Hydra’s influence. Everything was scaring him. Bucky watched helplessly to see me pale like a ghost laying on the bed like I couldn’t get back up. This time death was too close.

The healers worried that the baby and I were too weak to wake up. Too much has happened and hypothermia wasn’t helping. 

Loki and his mother, Frigga have been trying to figure out how to heal me and the baby. 

Tony suggested Banner use their healing remedies on her. They have placed everything they knew trying to wake me up. If I kept this way another day, there’s a chance the baby and I wouldn’t make it.

Banner says “There’s not much to do. She has to wake up on her own. Everything that needs to be healed, we have given.”

Steve held my hands and he said “Please Y/N! Don’t leave me. I need you!” As he cries. 

Everyone gave him and my space as they all went out to strategize what to do with Hydra. 

Steve was crying as he laid beside me. He was trying to keep me warm and hugged me.

He refused to leave my side because I wouldn’t wake up. 

Steve quietly tells me “There’s no meaning if you’re not here. I’ve always thought my life’s mission was to go after Rumlow and Morgan but now I came to realize that it has changed since I’ve laid my eyes on you.”

I was still quiet but I could hear him but I couldn’t open my eyes. Something was holding me back. 

I was in a dream. Another version of me appeared before me but she was dressed in black and she asked “Why do you want to wake up? There’s no point! You know you’re tired. Just rest.”

Meanwhile, Steve is begging me “Please wake up Y/N, you need to! The healers don't think you have much time. Come back to me.”

I realized the version of me whose talking to me is the darker negative side of me. 

She’s telling me “There’s no hope for us. Hydra will win. They are one step ahead.”

Steve says “Please for our baby.”

She reminds me “You didn’t want the baby. He took that choice from you the moment you met him. It’s all about his gains!”

Steve reminds me “Bucky is worried! Your brother will do something reckless if you don’t wake up.”

She laughs “A brother who failed to protect you from Steve, the monster!”

Steve kisses my cheek “I would give up everything just for you to wake up.”

Bucky came into my room and he said “Steve, we are discussing the options for tomorrow’s plans. Can you go? I will keep her company.”

Steve was reluctant to go but he knew the war was coming.

Steve kisses my hand and says “I love you Y/N never doubt that.” As he walks away. 

Bucky sat down and he had his head in his hands “Y/N, wake up! I didn’t spend my entire life looking for you so that you could sleep. Mom and dad would kill me.” He was crying as he apologized “I should have protected you better. Ever since I came into your life, it brought more danger to you.”

My darker self says “Yes you have brother! See Y/N, there’s no point in waking up.”

I try to say “It’s not your fault Bucky!”

She kept saying “It is” I turned around and faced her.

She kept saying “Steve raped you until you got pregnant. The child you carry will not change him. He will never let you leave because you carry his child. You will never know freedom ever again. Everyone just wants a piece of you and you heard it, you are a target now! Hydra will kill you.”

I looked away for a second because it’s all true.

Bucky says “Mom and Dad told me ‘No matter what happens to our kingdom, you and your sister have one another. You both just need to live through.’ I never knew you went missing until we got out of the kingdom. Somehow you were not following me anymore. I tried to go find you and it took me 15 years later to find you. Please don’t leave me now. All I have is you.”

My negative self was going to say something but I told her “Shut up! I don’t need you to keep throwing shade at me and expect me to keep quiet. This is my life and even if the ending isn’t what I want, we will face it together.”

I knew I had doubts and my negative self disappeared.

It took time for me to open my eyes. Bucky calls for the healers and soon I was sitting up drinking soup.

Bucky tells me “Steve will be back after the meeting, how are you doing?”

I smiled because he looked so much happier “I’m a lot better now. I heard you guys but it was hard trying to wake up.”

Bucky says “You went through a lot and it’s probably stressing you out after everything that has happened.” He had tears in his eyes “I should have done better protecting you.”

I tell him “It’s not your fault.”

He sadly smiles “I should have stopped Steve. You wouldn’t be pregnant and Hydra wouldn’t have put you on the kill list. I heard the female dragon was after you. They wanted to make sure you’re dead.”

I nod and said, “They believe our son would be the end of Hydra.”

Bucky shook his head “If I protected you…”

I held his hand and said “You couldn’t. I made a choice to protect Morgan and Meredith. How would you have known? Stop blaming yourself. Yes I’m with Steve’s child but I’m in love with him now. Didn’t you say he and I were to be married if our kingdoms thrive?”

Bucky nods.

I asked him “Wouldn’t that mean Steve and I could have had this child anyways? It’s crazy how the world works. I've met people with magic, dragons flying and now they say our son is the key to end Hydra. Why would I give up? I have so much to lose now that you have found me. Don’t give up Bucky!”

Bucky hugged me and I hugged him back.

Bucky says “If Steve ever mistreats you, tell me and I’ll handle him.”

I patted him and I asked, “Where’s Steve?”

Bucky says “He’s in a meeting! I can go get him.”

I shook my head “It’s ok! I’ll see him after. Can you get me more to eat? hot buns, soup, and more tea. Mmmmm maybe something sweet!”

Bucky was laughing and he says “I’ll be right back as I send in an order!” He was glad I was having an appetite.

I felt different. My body was warm and for some reason, my waist felt a little bigger. Was it possible that the baby grew this much?

Bucky managed to get the word to Steve and asked the physicians and healers to come. 

I was resting when Banner, Loki, Frigga, and a bunch of people came in. 

I looked around and asked, “What’s happening?”

Frigga got closer and touched my hand “She’s beautiful.”

It made me blush and I said “Thank you!”

Loki smiles “she would make a beautiful queen!”

Bucky says “back off Loki!”

Frigga smiles and says “I’ve seen Y/N in my vision and she is destined to be with Steve. Their child would help this war.”

I didn’t understand but I had to ask “How? Our son isn’t coming for 8 more months and this war will drag on for 16 years?”

Banner steps in and say “hi Y/N, I am the king of Hulk land. During your treatments, we might have increased the baby’s growth. There’s a chance that you’re giving birth in the next few months. We suggest that you stay in bed until further notice.”

I followed up “how many months left?”

Banner says “we have to see how your body reacts to all of our methods. Loki and Frigga tried theirs and we also added ours. We will need to monitor this.” 

Steve walked in and listened to everything. I was scared.

Steve asks “How’s the baby doing?”

Loki placed his hand over my tummy which made Steve really jealous.

Loki says “he’s doing well.” He looks around for Wanda to get her to come and she touches my tummy as well.

Wanda smiles “He’s very hungry.”

Eventually, everyone left the room to allow me to rest. I ate as much as I could including a slice of cake. 

Steve waited until I had done my last bite. He took the plate and made sure I drank my milk to help wash down the chocolate cake. My tummy looked like it had grown a bit more. Steve placed everything on the side as he grabbed a hold of my face and he kissed me. 

He was pushing my lips roughly as he pushed his tongue inside. It was a very desperate and dominating kiss.

It left me breathless.

Steve pulls away and he holds my hands “You are trying to kill me Y/N! I almost lost you both again.”

I squeezed his hand and said, “You’re not getting rid of me that easily my king.”

Steve saw my smirk and he really wanted to teach me a lesson but He can’t. 

Steve speaks slowly and tries to get his threat across “The moment you are free from this bed, I will assure you, my queen, that I’m not letting you out of our chambers.”

I smiled “Steve, I’d like the same thing.”

Steve was confused “What? Really?”

I said “I feel like I can sleep for a long time and this baby needs to eat. I don’t think I’m doing anything besides waiting for the birth. There’s a noticeable bump!”

I lifted the blanket and Steve came to look and he was shocked. The bump looked like halfway through the pregnancy.

He placed a hand over my bump and said “how are you feeling?”

I leaned towards his shoulder and said “I’m tired and I feel all these changes in my body. I’m scared.” And my tears were coming down. Steve hasn’t seen me this sad since the first day we met when I held the corpse of people who Morgan killed.

Steve felt worried too. He did this to me. 

His forehead touches mine and he sincerely says “I’m so sorry. I’ve caused so much pain in your life and now your life is at risk because you’re carrying my child. I wish…”

I touched his cheek and shook my head “Don’t say you wished it otherwise because we wouldn’t have met. I wouldn’t have found my brother Bucky and we might have lost this war. It’s not the end yet, so don’t give up. I need you to be strong for us. I’m sorry I wouldn’t be able to help you during the rest of this journey.”

Steve was shocked and he’s worried as he grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes and he notices that I started to feel groggy “let me get help.”

I was feeling weaker and I nodded to get help.

Steve went to grab help. 

Frigga and Loki were already outside as they knew something was happening. 

Frigga took a look at my tummy and noticed I looked 4-5 months pregnant within 2 days which means the child is coming soon. However the changes have caused me to fall into deep sleep again. 

Loki says “Is there a way for us to slow down the pregnancy?”

The alerts of war are starting. The horns were blown and Loki looks around and says “They know she’s going to give birth soon. Mother, stay here! Steve, you need to get your troops ready. Hydra is striking!”

Steve says “I can’t leave her here.”

Loki grunts “You have to protect them by stopping Hydra. They are stopping the birth of your child. We need to find out why or at least stop their attempts.”

Steve kisses my forehead and tells me “I will be back. Please take care of them. If it comes to it, please protect her first.”

Frigga was touching the tummy and said “He should be fine. She’s just resting because her body is going through drastic changes. Go!”

Tony and Banner rode on the dragons to head back to their kingdoms and rally their troops. All 4 kingdoms; Rogers, Stark, Banner, and Odinson were getting ready to go against the dead army. 

Steve was providing orders to his warriors and telling them to prepare for the war. Scott and Marlene were ready as well. 

There’s a small team that’s going to head into Hydra quarters and their job is to free Carol, Wanda’s sister who could help end this war. However, no one knows if the wizard would stand on good or bad but someone needs to get the heart away from Alexander pierce. 

The team consists of Wanda, Scott, Loki, Thor, and Bucky. The rest has to keep the army distracted and hopefully the full attention. 

Frigga was holding my hand as I lay on my side. The baby was growing at a rapid rate that I couldn’t adjust in time. The pain was piercing through me.

I woke up screaming in agony.

Frigga was giving me the spell to help lessen the pain.

Frigga says “Your parents would have been so proud.”

I looked at Frigga “you knew my parents?”

Frigga smiles “Your mother was half-human. She came from the bloodline of elves. Your father fell in love with her. She was the best in archery and she bested your father. He instantly fell in love with her skills and soon developed love for her.”

I looked at her and I was shocked “Why are you telling me this now?”

Frigga smiles “Your child could end the curse.”

I didn’t understand but the pain was back with vengeance. 

I didn’t like riddles.


	16. Break the curse

Hydra was leading the dead army but this time they added predator zombies; lions, wolves, tigers, gorillas, and trolls into the mix. Everyone was ready with their catapults, fire, and the archers.

Steve was worried for me but he couldn’t go back knowing that the war was about to start. 

Sam touched Steve’s shoulder and said “If anyone can give birth to your son during this war, Y/N will make it.”

Steve nods but he feels the anxiety.

Alexander was waiting for something. He wasn’t going to start the war until the signal was here.

—————————-

Frigga tells me “You have to deliver this child. His destiny is to end this war. Only you can do it.”

The healers rushed into the room as they prepared the room. Frigga knew that the time was going to happen soon. She couldn’t reveal too much of her visions for our future.

However, that's when I felt my belly grow and it was cracking my ribs to accommodate the child.

I screamed so loud that it caused the entire floor to shake, the scream reached out to Steve and everyone. 

The power within me was bursting out in waves as the pain courses through my veins. Frigga knew this was going to happen.

That was the signal that Alexander was waiting for. 

Alexander screams “Charge! Kill the mother before the child can be born.”

Steve, Odin, Banner, and Tony screamed back to charge the dead army.

Scott and Marlene flew with the team to invade Hydra. 

As they flew in, they were taking down as many predators as they could. 

Alexander screams “Let them out!”

Giant Eagles landed on the walls of hydra and it looked like there were 100 of them and they were all controlled by the witch. Their eyes were blue.

Steve and everyone were as shocked.

The damn birds were big enough to carry a person on its back. 

The riders were getting ready. 

Steve realizes “They are going after Y/N in the castle.”

Loki tells everyone “Frigga mentioned the birth of your son will break the spell.”

Steve pulls Loki’s collar and says “Why didn’t you say it earlier? I could have stayed with her.”

Loki turns and says “Everything we say or do can change the future. Right now, just know your job is to stay here and protect the wall. You can’t have them getting past these walls! Wanda and I will head to the hydra. Here’s a pouch with the last message for you to open when you feel all hope is lost.”

Loki hands him a small bag with a note.

The battle started and it didn’t look too good. The dragons had to help kill as many predators and eagles. Steve and his archers try to aim for the enemy but due to the long-distance, it’s quite hard.

Bucky successfully took down some giant eagles as he flew behind the dragon’s back. Everyone was quite impressed by his sharp skills.

Loki, Wanda, Thor, and Buck break into Hydra’s castle. Thor breaks through the ceiling and the rest run into the room taking down as many people as possible. 

They saw Shannon laying there lifeless, they took her unborn child out and threw it in the pot where they cast the spells.

Loki says “They are using Steve’s unborn child to make sure the dead army and blue-eyed soldiers to go after Steve & Y/N”

Wanda heads over to Carol and says “please wake up sis.”

Her eyes were blue as well. Wanda had to touch Carol causing Carol to scream in agony fighting the control and letting Wanda in.

Wanda’s eyes were turning blue which almost made Loki grab her but Wanda says “Don’t remove me. I need to fight it. Carol, listen to my voice and return to me. Please sister! We need you.”

The dragons were fighting off the eagles.

Bucky was shooting at all the hydra men who were trying to come near. Eventually, he hid behind the dragon egg stone as people tried to aim at him. 

Bucky felt a pulse as he neared the egg like it was calling out to him. He places a hand on the egg. There was a weak pulse inside the egg. 

Bucky couldn’t stop as more men started pouring into the castle to stop them.

Wanda needed more time.

Loki was using his clones to distract as many people and he even came up to the Wizard whose heart was in the hands of Alexander. He needed to find him. He sent a clone after him who was standing in the castle.

____________________________

Steve, Tony, Banner were forming their alliances to have their troops for defense lines but there was too many undead. They waited for the dead to come closer as they fell into the dug up pits.

Steve noticed the undead was heading directly at him instead of spreading out. They were aiming in his direction. The undead piled one another and tried to get over the pits and barriers. 

Tony screams “Move towards Asgard!”

Steve saw his troops were being overpowered and turned into zombies. He opens the bag that Loki gave him.

Instead the bag ‘Use yourself as bait.’

I was screaming inside the birthing chambers. Everyone can hear that I was going into labor. 

He needed to take the attention away from Asgard.

He turns to Sam and Clint “Make sure to keep those eagles away from the kingdom.”

They were going to ask but Steve screams “Scott, I need your help!”

The dragon flew towards Steve and he jumps on the back.

Steve says “Fly me towards Banner’s castle. That would be the middle of the field. We need the zombies to head towards me.”

Scott remains with Steve and starts to blow fire at every zombie. Banner sends his troop to defend Steve as they form a circle around Steve. The zombies run towards the middle castle and fall into the traps and barriers.

It was like dangling cheese in front of rats and they were controlling the direction where to take the army.

Alexander screams “No! How did they figure it out?”

Loki was standing next to Alexander and he stabbed him with the dagger before claiming the box of the Wizard’s heart.

Loki tells him “This is for trying to destroy our kingdom and killing innocent children. You despicable man!”

The eagles were rushing towards the kingdom and there are not many defenses. Marlene was doing her best to kill. The eagles tried to crash the kingdom but it was made of gold so it was hard for them to break in.

Loki ran back into hydra’s castle and needed to control the zombies by freezing the wizard and Carol.

Frigga was holding my hand as she told me “Focus Y/N! You’re almost there.”

I screamed “Fuck! This hurts so much!”

The disaster was growing and everyone was getting tired of fighting. These zombies were growing as they take down the army. 

Steve was pulling back further to Tony’s kingdom. It felt like it was a hopeless journey.

Wanda was screaming as she tried to lift Carol’s mind-warping skills from the control.

Loki ran inside and he noticed the Wizard was standing with a staff. The staff had a blue crystal. Perhaps that’s the key. Bucky was being pushed back behind the dragon’s egg but there were movements from the egg. 

There was so much happening, Loki was running towards the wizard but he took out the staff to try to stab Loki. 

Loki saw this vision before the wizard successfully stabs Loki and turns him into a mindless soldier but this time, Loki held his heart. 

Before Loki could get close he slid the box of the heart on the ground away. The wizard dropped the staff and ran towards it to catch the box from flying over the edge. 

Loki caught the staff and he got up to break it. 

The blue magic smoke erupted from the staff and it lifted the spell from everyone who had blue eyes including the eagles and riders. 

Carol and Wanda fall to the ground as they try to catch their breath. 

The Wizard looked distraught as he held the box with his heart. 

Carol says “The Spell for the undead can be broken by the child. You have to protect her.”

All the zombies stopped in their tracks as they could smell blood coming from me within Asgard’s kingdom. The child was close to being born. The Zombies stopped going after Steve and they were heading for Asgard. 

Steve screams “No! Stop them.”

The zombies were piling one another so they could get over the walls and soon they were running around killing everyone in sight.

Steve jumps on Scott and heads back to Asgard. All the eagles with their riders were trying to kill as many zombies. 

Loki was trying to head back to help but it felt like he was too far.

The zombies made it into the kingdom and they were running around looking for me.

I was screaming in bed as Frigga yelled “Push Y/N! Fucken Push!”

Everything was rushed and slowing down. I could hear the zombies outside the doors trying to burst inside this room. 

Frigga tells me to focus and not to worry. 

I was so tired of pushing, the child wasn’t coming yet.

Frigga tells me “You need to push this child out. He will break the curse.”

I was shaking and I felt no strength left so I told her “Cut me open. Take him out.”

Frigga knew that I would ask but she shook her head “No! Please Y/N. Just Push!”

Midwife says “She’s bleeding too much and it looks like the child is breached.”

Frigga then pulls out the pills and stuffs it in my mouth. It was the super pills to give me strength and she screams “Fucken Push girl! You’re not dying on me and I will not cut you open. I will not watch this child become motherless. Now push!”

I felt the sudden rush of adrenaline and I started to push again.

I could see the doors were trying to break open. The zombies were outside those doors. 

Everyone was screaming at me “Push! Push”

By the fifth push, the baby came out. I laid back down trying to get some air. 

It was the longest 30 seconds of my life, everyone was trying to revive the baby who wasn’t crying. He may have suffocated inside the womb.

As they applied some pressure in his chest, Frigga held the child and flipped him over as she pats his back.

The next thing we know, he started to cry. 

The first cry created a white powerful wave of magic that burst through the crowd of zombies outside the door towards Hydra’s castle.

Everyone heard the child’s first cry. It made the zombies all collapse on the ground and healing was happening. Everyone who was bitten was turning back to their former selves including the dead zombies.

Frigga helped wrap the child and placed him with me. The pills were helping me heal. Frigga went to grab me more potions and made me drink them.

Steve felt relief as he and everyone can hear the cries of our son. 

Sam pats Steve on the back “You’re a father now!”

Carol smiles and says to Wanda “Sorry! Every spell had its solution, I placed it on Steve’s firstborn.”

Wanda looks and says “Shannon was pregnant too.”

Carol says “I knew there were two chances. Whichever made it first could stop the spell. They controlled me with the mind stone.” 

Loki says “You can explain everything once we head back. Let’s go.”

Just then the dragon’s egg started to shake erratically and it broke out of the egg. The first person it saw was Bucky thinking he’s the mommy. 

The baby dragon cried out loud. Marlene and Scott flew upwards towards Hydra to check it out. There were still some Hydra goons coming after Bucky. The baby started to bite them and eat them. 

Hydra goons were going to shoot at the baby but Bucky protects it with the shield and pushes the baby dragon behind a wall. 

He screams “Stay here!” Baby dragon starts to make whimpering noises.

Bucky speaks to himself “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing protecting a dragon but I know your mom and dad will be pist if you got hurt. The last thing I need is my ass getting toasted.”

The Hydra men were gaining up against Bucky and Baby Dragon but they all froze as Marlene and Scott broke through the roof. Ripping the roof of the castle opens wide to search for their child. 

They see Bucky and the baby against a group of men. 

The men started to run. Marlene and Scott spray fire against them, killing them instantly. Baby Dragon was hopping around as it was excited to meet his real parents.

Bucky felt the wave of power and he knew that his nephew was born. 

However they had someone to watch out for, everyone had their weapons up against the wizard who was holding the box of his heart. 

Bucky asks “What are you?”

Carol raises her hand and says “He’s safe. Just a powerful wizard.”

Wanda grabs his hand and then she sees his past. The poor man was born and raised like rats and was forced to subject himself to dark magic but he wanted to be good. He spent many years turning himself over until Hydra found him. Took out his heart so they could control him.

Wanda took the box and opened it as she reached in for his heart. 

He looked down at her worried that she would hurt him but she placed the heart next to his chest.

Wanda tells Carol “Use the spell to move his heart back in. Set him free. He’s not a bad guy.”

Vision looked down at Wanda and both of them shared a moment. Someone finally trusts him.

The heart was placed back where it belonged and Vision felt his chest warmed up and blossomed as he saw Wanda. Something was drawing him to her.

Wanda notices his thoughts as she smiles while she has a blush “Hi my name is Wanda.”

Vision was shocked at the gesture but he smiles back “Pleasure is mine. My name is Vision.”

Loki says “We need to head back. I think I see Y/N needs our help.”

Marlene and Scott flew everyone back to the castle.

I fed our baby for the first time before they took him away to wash him. 

I felt the world was spinning. The pain was coursing through my body but the relief sets. 

I laid back and then I heard Steve’s pleas “Please let me see her. Y/N, I’m here!”

They discouraged him from entering because he was dirty with blood and sweat. 

Steve screams “I love you Y/N! Please fight for us. Please!”

Everything turned black after.

________________________________

Banner rushed to Y/N’s aid and they had to go under surgery to help her heal faster. The potions Frigga gave her was a temporary solution. Now Loki is back. Everyone was trying to help heal Y/N.

A blood transfusion was done between Bucky and Y/N.

Steve rushed to wash in cold bath water and got dressed to head back to the healer's room. They passed him his son to hold as he sleeps in the arms, not in the crib.

The child wanted his parent’s near.

________________________________

A week later...

I woke up as soon as I heard the baby cry. Steve would get out of bed to grab our baby and place it near my breasts so he could feed.

We have named him, Thomas James Rogers.

Bucky has visited every day when Steve has to step out. Nat would come in and help me with feedings as well. 

I’ve started to feel a lot better given how much Banner and Frigga makes me drink their special medicines. 

We got the explanation through Carol and Vision what Hydra wanted to do.

They apologized to everyone for what happened but to fight back, they placed the curse to be broken by Steve’s firstborn child which Carol had a vision that I was in the picture. 

However, Carol’s mind and the Wizards were under control with the mind stone so they blurted out the truth and their visions which changed the course of everything. 

I wasn’t supposed to be with Steve. I was supposed to end up being Loki’s wife. 

Shannon would have carried Steve’s child and they were supposed to be together but all of it went to shit the moment I chose to jump off that cliff.

A domino effect has happened since I left for Rumlow's castle. Loki taking a leap of faith.

Frigga explains why Bucky and I have great aim and swordsmanship due to our mother’s half background as a warrior elf.

It explains why my strength comes from.

Hydra fell apart, especially after they saw how ruthless Alexander was when he allowed the zombies to eat his own people and animals. 

The curse was broken and people surrendered. 

Steve asked for everyone to attend a special ceremony first, to which everyone agreed. Plus he nominated the fifth kingdom; Barnes to be revived.  
Now the five kingdoms have merged an alliance into a treaty but since it was a rare occasion. 

____________________________________

8 weeks after the battle

I was told that we were going to do a ceremony for Thomas that I had to dress in white for tradition. 

I was given flowers for my hair and the gown was beautiful. Simple and elegant. 

The medicine that Frigga and Banner gave me helped heal my body completely back to before pregnancy. Loki used magic to remove any stretch marks which was really cool.

Rumlow’s kingdom was taken down and replaced as a neutral ground for all four kingdoms. Everyone was allowed to come and go. My brother was given back his rightful place as King Barnes. He took back the fallen kingdom and soon he will make Natasha his queen. 

Morgan’s Kingdom and Roger’s kingdom continue to merge. 

I watched as Bucky walked towards me looking very nice in his new formal wear. He placed an arm for me to hold while my son was in his nanny’s arm. We were walking down the aisle inside a big church. I see all the men and women rise to stand as we walk. 

What was strange was to see Steve standing at the end of the aisle like he’s getting married.

I was shocked as I stopped my walk.

Bucky laughs and says “Keep going sister or should I call you queen Rogers?”

He was pulling me along and I kept walking. Someone handed Bucky a bouquet which he gave to me “This completes your look.”

We reached the end of the aisle.

Bucky hands me over to Steve and says “You shall know that I will always protect her and if you shall mistreat her, she has not just me but other kingdoms behind her to fight for her.”

Tony screams “Yea! She’s my god sister!”

Bucky smirks as Steve cringes “I doubt Y/N would ever let you mistreat her anyways. Do take care of her and never break her heart or I’ll rip yours out.”

He hands me over and I was laughing which caused Steve to laugh and joke “I wish I could take him seriously.”

Everyone was laughing too.

We held hands and the priest continued on about the wedding ceremony, I didn’t pay attention as I turned to see Bucky holding Thomas and smiling back at me. Our friends and new friends all came to the wedding. 

Steve watches me and admires my beauty and happiness.

The priest asks Steve “Do you take…” before he could finish

Steve says “Yes I do!”

The priest continues on and asks me…

I said “I do too.”

The Priest shook his head as he said “I need to finish!”

Loki got up and said “Jesus they said they do… just go on”

Thor jumps up too “Yes Please! I want to get to the ale as soon as possible.”

Our friends were impatient. Often the priest would have power over people but this group of people before him wasn’t normal. It was the royal crown of all 5 kingdoms.

He pronounced us as husband, wife, king, and queen. Steve pulls me into a kiss and spins me around. 

Today, I married Steve Rogers. The man who surprises me every turn since we found each other again. Thomas was smiling and he was sleeping while we held him. 

Steve whispers to me and Thomas “I love you both. There’s nothing else in the world that I want but you two.”

I teased “Year right Steve. You always want more.”

Steve smiles “Only what you want to give me. Just you two is enough.”

We partied that night. I was still healing so Steve and I had to wait until we could consummate our marriage.  
__________________________________

Meanwhile, Meredith went to visit Rumlow in prison.

We allowed Meredith to take over Rumlow’s Kingdom and help guide the people in the kingdom. At the same time, she finally got to make Rumlow suffer more. 

She came with a flat tummy to visit Rumlow.

He was growling “What happened to my child?”

Meredith had tears in her eyes as she explains “Due to the war, stress and everything that has happened. The pregnancy ended early, not by choice. I think the gods were punishing you for what you did.”

Rumlow cries as Steve orders people to turn Rumlow into a Eunuch. He can never produce children anymore.

Meredith provided food and drinks for Rumlow and said “This is my mercy to you. Since you have suffered so much. Enjoy your last meal.”

Rumlow wanted to toss the food away but Meredith tells him “Steve has plans for you to continue to suffer. There’s no way out. There’s nothing here for you now.”

Rumlow tosses the food and water against the wall which Meredith knew. She only wanted to trick him, she never put poison in it. 

Meredith smiles “Very well. Guards, bring them in.”

Rumlow sees a big man that looked very heavy and another buffed up man. 

Meredith says “These two guys are criminals who dared to do crimes against young children and women in the country. Since you all have in common. We thought we should put you in the same prison.”

Rumlow screams “No! Get them out!”

Both the men were looking at Rumlow, checking him out as if he’s the new fuck toy between the three of them. 

Meredith smiles and says “You get what you sow, Brock Rumlow. Enjoy!”

As she left, she heard the prisoners tear into Rumlow and screams of Agony by the time she left the prison.

____________________________________

Three months after the Battle

I have stopped bleeding and my body was feeling a lot better now that I have a schedule with Thomas. 

We all returned to our kingdoms. 

Natasha has been spending time with me now that our kingdoms are so close. She was with a child as well. Bucky wanted her to feel comfortable by staying near me. 

Natasha complains “Bucky has changed so much since he became king.”

I asked “What happened to my brother? Did he work more?”

Natasha shook her head “No, the man is insatiable. He does have more work but he rises up early and gets things done by night time, I can barely sleep because of him.”

I cringed and said “please don’t talk like that to me. He’s my brother… I can’t get that image out of my head now.” 

Baby Thomas was giggling as I made funny faces.

Natasha asks “So have you done it with Steve again?”

I turned to her and said “No I haven’t. I’m kind of scared. It feels strange after giving birth. I finally stopped bleeding and now I’m worried if we try, I will get pregnant again. I’m not ready for another baby.”

Natasha nods and says “You’re right. Your first pregnancy is not normal and you must be traumatized.”

I nod as I play with Thomas on my lap “I don’t want to rush plus I don’t feel the same way.”

Natasha asks “What do you mean?”

I said “They call it the libido. It’s not back and I don’t feel the need for it. I fear for the pain to come.”

Natasha smiles and says “Aren’t you scared that he would look elsewhere? Men can have mistresses or courtesans.”

I sadly smile “Aren’t we all worried?”


	17. Merciful deaths

4 months after the Battle

Steve has been sleeping next to me and in the middle of the night, he would leave our chambers and never come back. 

When he first did it, I thought he was cheating on me. I wanted to confront him but I was worried.

Tonight, I had enough. I called the nanny to watch over Thomas as I followed Steve. 

He was walking back to his old chambers where he ran inside for a bath. 

I heard water movements and I heard Steve moaning behind the door.

I was angry as I was walking back and forth. I should have brought my sword because whoever he was fucking in there was going to die with him.

I heard him screaming as he reached his climax. I slid the door fast and all I saw was Steve leaning back in his bath. It was just him.

Steve looked at me and was shocked to see me.

I walked up to him “Where is she?” I looked everywhere around the bathtub and was trying to find the woman who helped make Steve scream in ecstasy.

Steve was shocked at what I just said and he sighs “I was helping myself release lately in my bath.”

I can see his hand was still holding his penis and he looked at me with a confused look “Did you think I would cheat on you?”

I was shocked and I was going to turn away but he pulled me back which made me fall into the tub with him. 

I was completely wet and the nightgown was sticking to my body revealing my naked hard nipples. 

Steve couldn’t help himself as he grabbed me in for a kiss “I wouldn’t ever cheat on you, my queen. I was just helping myself because I get very hard around you and it’s not easy to satisfy my needs during the day.”

I smiled and pulled him for a kiss “I’m sorry! I thought you went to someone for relief.”

Steve shook his head and said “Maybe I would have if” I smacked his chest and he held my wrist after that “if I didn’t have a beautiful wife that I’m in love with.”

He was touching me and kissing me hoping that I’m in the mood.

I became stiff and he noticed.

I faced him as I told him “We can’t. I worry about getting pregnant again Steve.”

Steve tries to coax me “Nothing to worry about. We can have more children.”

I looked up at him and said “I want them but not right now. I heard we can get help to prevent it.”

His eyes changed and it didn’t look happy. It was darker.

I said “Temporary things to prevent pregnancy for a short period. I want to enjoy my time with Thomas and you for now. Please, Steve! Understand that I’m not trying to say no forever.”

I touched his cheeks and he warmed up to kiss my hands then he grabbed my head to deepen the kiss. 

He whispered “I don’t think I’ll ever let you take away our chance to become parents again. I’ll send a letter to banner requesting what you want if that makes you happier. I almost lost you so I do want to enjoy time for us to be with each other without worrying about another pregnancy. I expect you to hand this body over to me once we have whatever you call it pregnancy control.”

He was massaging my breasts as he licked and kissed my neck. 

I was moaning and Steve said, “Maybe there are other things we can do without resulting in pregnancy.”

Steve was already pulling my gown over me and tossing it to the side of the bath. 

I saw the look on his face. I wasn’t getting out of this bath easily. 

I moved further away from Steve as I didn’t know what he wanted.

He was licking his lips as he pulled me towards him as made me straddle him.

Steve noticed I was stiff and scared so he whispers “I promise not to get you pregnant but you need to trust me. The water will get cold soon.”

He lifted me upwards so he could suck on my nipples which milk was leaking out.

This was his first time tasting it and he moaned. “Tastes good”

It felt weird and tingly. 

His fingers reached for my folds as he tried to ease me. He kisses me to distract me. My milk was dripping after all his teasing. It was good that we were in a bath together. 

Steve tells me “Touch me Y/N! Use your hands.”

We both were moaning as he continued to finger me. It started with one and now he’s got two fingers sliding in me while I was stroking him. 

It wasn’t as painful as I imagined it. He was touching me so sensually that I couldn’t think anymore. 

I was begging him “Steve please! More!” As I started to let go of him. He wanted me to feel really good. 

He continued to finger me harder and his thumb kept playing with my bud. I rolled back my eyes as I held onto the side of the tub.

Steve smiles as he watches me go undone and he encourages “Cum for me my queen.”

I was chanting “Steve! Yes! Steve”

I came so hard. It’s been too long and I forgot how it felt. I leaned back into the tub and I felt like my body was spent. 

Steve slowly washes us and he kisses me as he lifts us up out of the tub. He got us dried off with towels but I can see how hard he is. 

I looked at him in the eyes and I didn’t know why but I was pushing him. We were naked and I kept pushing him until we got out of the bathtub to the bed. 

I asked him nicely “Please get on the bed my king before I lose the nerves.”

Steve didn’t need to be told what to do as he went on the bed and laid down. I went on top of him to straddle him as we kissed. He thought we were going to have sex as he keeps thrusting his hip into me but I shook my head.

I kissed him and slowly slid down as I kissed every inch of his body. 

Steve was begging “Y/N, i can only have so much control.”

I laughed and he glared at me but then I reached where I needed to be. I stroked his hard penis as I licked his shaft and tip.

Steve was hanging on a small thin thread of control.

I started to place him inside my mouth, slowly and sucking him.

Steve arched back as he moaned and he kept looking down as he watched me take him by the mouth. He wanted to be inside me so much but he knew I didn’t feel ready 

Steve groans “I miss you so much.”

I smirked as I let go of him but I continued to stroke him with my hand “I’m here my king.”

Steve teases “I missed your sweet tight opening.”

I reminded him “it’s not the same. I just gave birth to our son.” I worried That my new body might make him repel me more. 

Steve looks down “Sweetheart, I inserted two fingers inside of you and it was already tight.”

I was blushing and I simply reminded him “Not ready my king. You’re not exactly two fingers size.” As I started to resume to give him a sensual experience without sex. 

Steve continued to moan, groan, and soon be screamed as he spills inside my mouth. 

It was too much for me so I reached for the towel and spat in it. 

I wiped my chest as the milk was coming down. 

I went into the wardrobe and noticed my clothes were in it. I grabbed a gown and wore it as Steve was resting. I placed the blanket over him as I kissed him “Sleep here. Baby Thomas needs to feed soon. Rest my king.”

He grabs me as he sniffs me before saying “I love you Y/N! I promise to wait until we figure out how to prevent pregnancy but you and I will explore other ways to give each other pleasure.”

I smiled because he understood and he wasn’t angry. I knew this was a tough conversation and he was being very kind.

I kissed him and Steve tells me “Go before I change my mind. You’re making it hard for me to think.”

I left and headed back to the room to grab our son from the nanny as I can feed him. 

——————————-

Steve spends the night helping me get Baby Thomas to sleep with the night nanny and then he drags me back to his room where we would bathe with one another or spend time on the bed exploring ways to make each other cum without penetration. 

Steve suggested once when he was so hard “I could pull out.” I shook my head. 

Steve groans against my chest as I was straddling him while kissing him. 

I quietly told him “Please be patient, my king. Banner should have a solution soon. I heard they are good.”

As I lift his face up and I tell him “If you stay patient, I’ll make it worth your time.”

Steve teases “Really? Why is that?”

I was blushing but I told him “After giving birth, it was hard to get back into bed with you. I’m worried about getting pregnant but once that’s out of the way, I wanted to visit you while you’re working.”

Steve laughs “Why my queen?”

I teased back “I want to see you crumble as you are inside of me as you sit on your chair.”

This was driving Steve mad with desires as he lifted me off his lap.

Steve tells me “Don’t talk like this, please it’s too hard.” as he tries to will himself not to think.

I eventually used my hands and mouth to provide him relief but he asked me to give him my core while I continued to suck him. We were in reverse positions where I had access to his penis and he had access to my vagina.

I was having such a hard time concentrating but I knew if I didn’t help him, it would risk me getting penetrated. 

I worked really hard as he screamed “Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

He continued to finger me really hard and we both came at the same time. I rolled over and lay on my side. 

Steve says “I’m going to need Banner to send us some news. I’ll order some men to go to Banner tomorrow.”

We fell asleep in his bed. The nanny came towards us as she knocked, I changed quickly as I went back to my room as Steve sleeps.

Steve eventually found me breastfeeding Thomas as he came in. 

Steve tells me “You look so beautiful while feeding him.”

Our son soon fell asleep as I placed him in his crib. 

We were spooning on the bed as we faced baby Thomas.

Steve tells me “I’m so lucky to have you both.”

I tell him “We are lucky to have you too. I love you.”

Steve kisses my cheek “I love you Y/N.”

———————————

A few days later, a package came from Banner. Instructions inside provided us medicine to help prevent pregnancy for a whole year. If we choose to get pregnant again then stop taking medicine but it may take some time for the medicine to wear off (approximately 3 months).

Banner mentions it may take 3 days for the medicine to become effective.

Steve was so happy that he brought it to me. Interrupting my meeting with the maidens and other noble ladies. My duty as the queen was to tend to the ladies in the day time. 

Steve came in and requested my presence for an urgent matter. Life and death situation. 

I excused myself and quickly followed him back to his meeting room. 

As soon as we got there, I read the letter that Bruce Banner provided. I looked at Steve as he started pouring me a cup of water.

I asked “Dear husband, this is a life and death situation?”

Steve pulls me to face him “Yes Y/N, I don’t think I can hang on any longer. Please take the medicine right now. It takes three days, three more fucken moons before I could have this body.” he was trailing his hands over my breast, hips, and leg. His eyes were wild like I’m a taunting present dangling in front of him but he has to wait three more days.

I drank the medicine in front of him. I have to remember the doses once a week for a year. I can ask for more when the time comes. 

Steve had me standing against his desk leaning back as he raised my leg over his shoulders. He was digging for my folds and the man was so sex craves, he was driven to make me wanton to his needs. 

I screamed in ecstasy as he made me release.

My body wanted him as well. 

______________________________

The very next day, I got my period. 

Steve woke up and noticed some blood on the sheets. He got scared as he woke me. I looked down and noticed it and apologized. 

Steve was totally drowning in sorrow as he had to wait for another week before we could try having sex again.

Steve asks “Why does your body hate me?”

I laughed at Steve acting like a child. 

I touched his face and said, “It’s normal for a lady to bleed every month.”

Steve shut his eyes and scrunched his face “It happens every month? Why? This is torture.”

I was cleaning up while he huffs and puffs but he got our sheets cleaned by the maid.

He still spent the nights with me without the nightly activities because I was too tired with night feedings and my period had cramps.

Steve did his best to stay patient to the point where he’s been grumpy.

I made arrangements for him to go on a hunt. At least it will take him away from the castle being mopey.

__________________________

Bucky, Sam, Clint, and Steve are setting out on a journey for a hunt that may take 5 days.

Steve kissed baby Thomas whose in Nanny's arms. As he approached me, he grabbed my hand and dipped me as he kissed me thoroughly. All his friends were whistling and Bucky shook his head as he kissed Natasha. Clint kisses his wife Laura. 

Sam complains “I need to find myself a wife.” as he goes back to making sure he packed everything.

Steve made me breathless and got me standing in front of him as he says “The next time I see you, I don’t think I’ll be able to contain myself.” 

I laughed and said “Don’t worry my king! Meredith is coming to visit. Can you make sure of something before you come back from No man’s land (Previous known as Rumlow’s land)?”

Steve asks “what is it, my queen?”

I tell him “First go visit Marlene, Scott, and Baby Bucky, make sure you bring lots of fish from the market.”

Bucky sighs “Why did the dragons have to name their son after me?”

I teased “They believed you revived their child. Brother, be honored that a dragon is named after you.”

I turn back to Steve “Also, bring things to Wanda and Vision. They should be near the mountains protecting the dragons.” I handed him a letter “I think it’s time for you to end the one person who caused you pain.”

Steve looks down at me and says “He didn’t suffer enough. I want him to feel pain for years to come.”

I looked up to him and said “We have a child now. If we were captured by our enemies, you would wish merciful death, not torture. I worry that the gods would punish us if we continue on this path Steve. Look what happened to us in the beginning, how we met.”

Steve held my hands together as he kissed my knuckles. He knew that I had the heart of an angel. 

Steve nods “For you, I’ll do as you wish. I love you Y/N. Stay safe during these times. I will be back soon to bring you good news and maybe you could give me yours.”

I kissed him and said, “I’ll await for you, my king.”

_______________________________________

Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Clint went through No man’s land and noticed that the people who were coming into the lands were more outcasts and criminals. They didn’t bring an entourage to make sure no one notices them. They wanted to observe the lands and realized that something had to be done. 

It took them days to get to the mountains to find Wanda, Vision, Scott, Marlene, and baby Bucky.

They also hunted some animals which they plan to give to the dragons.

Scott and Marlene flew to the first and asked “Where’s Y/N?”

Steve says “She’s at home with baby Thomas. I’m here today to give you our catches.”

Scott laughs “We like fish, not these mammals.”

Bucky laughs “Told you, Steve, Y/N was right.” 

Clint was on a big carriage that was carrying barrels of fish. He tosses the barrel down after opening the lid to give them giant catches including a big octopus that was caught.

Baby Bucky came up to Bucky and nuzzled him before running off to catch the octopus

Wanda and Vision spent a lot of time together getting to know one another. 

They walk up to them but Vision catches a future glimpse while holding Wanda’s hand.

Wanda turns to Vision “Y/N will be in danger!” Those words made Steve scared.

Bucky asks “How?”

Wanda explains “Since you guys made Rumlow’s kingdom the no-man's land, it got out of control. Pirates and other criminals of all kingdoms came here. They want to make their own kingdom here and the sad part is they are in the middle.”

Steve says “What did you see, Vision?”

Vision speaks up “Rumlow.”

Scott, Marlene, and Baby Bucky were on the move. They helped fly Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Clint back to Steve’s kingdom.

I was chatting with the ladies in the morning when alerts were ringing around the kingdom. We had intruders. I took Natasha and the ladies to go into hiding at the East Wing of the Kingdom. There was a hidden chamber not many knows about except for Steve. 

I needed to make sure Thomas and everyone stayed safe. 

Our kingdom has been at peace for a long time. How could someone dare to invade us?

I grabbed my weapons and I was sneaking up on the group of men who entered the throne room. It was Rumlow who lead the group. He had a tied up Meredith. 

He screams “Y/N, come out or I’ll kill this wench.” She looked like she got beat up. “Better yet, I should probably share you with all of my men.” as he whispers filthy into her ears. 

There were only 10 of them inside the throne room so I took out three arrows and started to shoot them quickly. Rumlow tried to reach for Meredith, I already aimed at his hand as he reached for her. It strikes him and he screams in agony. 

I screamed “Run Meredith!”

I rushed up towards Meredith as I used the dagger to cut off her ropes. I give her the daggers “Give them hell Princess!”

There was something I have always done in the past as her maiden, I trained her to defend herself.

I took out my sword and started to slice every man insight and I would wound them before Meredith drove the dagger in their heads. 

By the time we got to Rumlow, I told Meredith “Princess, do the honors.”

Rumlow laughs “You will die Y/N.”

I tell him “You first.”

Meredith took the dagger and sliced his throat to make sure he bleeds out before he dies. The blood splatter all over both of us. 

Meredith says “He has the pirates and they are outside.”

I tell her “Let’s go kill some pirates.”

We rushed out of the kingdom and started to defend the kingdom. I shot as many pirates and they were retreating as Meredith dragged Rumlow’s dead body to the top of the stairs of the kingdom for everyone to see that their leader was dead.

The Pirates tried to retreat but the Dragons landed before them. 

Steve watches me step outside the kingdom in blood.

He smiles and is proud as he tells the dragons “Burn them.”

They burnt the pirates into crisps. 

Steve got off the dragon and ran towards me. We both hugged one another. 

He asks “Are you okay Y/N?”

I nod “I’m fine. Everyone is safe. Rumlow tried to overpower us but he didn’t know who he was messing with.”

Meredith came and said “Thanks Y/N. You saved me.”

I smiled and said “Anytime Princess.”

Sam held Meredith’s hands and said “Did he do anything to you?”

Meredith turns to him and pulls him into a kiss “No! He was going to but he didn’t get a chance. He wanted to rush here as he saw Steve pass by in No Man’s land.”

Everyone was shocked because Sam has been going back and forth between the two kingdoms and eventually developed feelings for Meredith. They were both in love.

Steve makes a suggestion “Meredith, given everything that has happened. Would you like to be Queen of no-man's land. We can change it and revive you the title so you can lead the new kingdom. We can’t neglect what just happened.”

Meredith was shocked and she bowed down “It would be my honor, however, can I ask permission to…”

Steve knew what she wanted to ask but he says “You are the queen of your land, you wouldn’t need permission. I’ll request a meeting with all the kingdoms to meet in your new land and we shall sign the treaty with 6 kingdoms. We will work out all the conditions and agreements then.”

Meredith was happy. I hugged her and said “You’re a worthy queen Meredith. You can lead.”

Meredith says “You could have been killed Y/N, coming out like to face 10 men by yourself. I don’t know how to thank you…”

Steve asks “What happened?”

Meredith explains Rumlow managed to get these criminals and pirates to listen to him since he used to own the land, they forgot how many ties he had. So he took over and dragged Meredith here to get into the kingdom by disguising as her men. They didn’t notice she was tied up in the carriage until they were at the steps of the kingdom.

Y/N came out fighting, shooting & slicing up all the men. Leaving daggers for Meredith to finish the kills.

Bucky was shocked and he asked, “Meredith, you killed those men?”

Meredith shook as tears came down because it’s her first time. I held her hands as I told her “They are not worth your tears. They were going to hurt you.”

Meredith says “I’m so glad to see you Y/N.”

We hugged and I turned to tell them “Steve, can you clean the kingdom. Our child and Natasha are in the hidden chamber.”

I was helping to console Meredith as we talked to the dragons. Baby Bucky came and nudged Meredith.

They explained that Vision saw the future of me being in trouble so they came as quickly as possible but then I was capable of holding my ground.

I thanked them as they decided to fly back after eating more fish.

Steve and Bucky looked at one another as they saw Rumlow’s dead body.

Steve says “I hate him so much. Always causing me headaches and pain.”

Bucky smiles “He’s going to hell now.”

Steve says “He’s lucky that Y/N & Meredith was merciful to give him death. I’d give him more pain.”

Bucky grabs a hold of his best friend’s shoulder and says “Steve, sometimes we just got to let go. If we didn’t keep torturing him and just killed him, today wouldn’t have come.”

Steve nods and says “I’ll just make sure he’s dead.” he stabs him with the sword into the heart then removes it.

The soldiers were all picking up the corpse and Bucky walked inside the throne room as he saw all the men were shot at, stabbed in the head and it looked like they all had quick deaths.

Bucky says “My sister is very good. I don’t doubt she can kill you if she wants to. This just shows the first day we met her, she was holding back.”

Steve laughs “I know. She could have killed me when I first entered this room. I’m sorry Bucky.” 

Bucky was shocked at the apology.

Steve tells him “I’m sorry for not apologizing to you for what I have done. I know that you felt helpless protecting her after finding out who she was. I hold that guilt with me every day for hurting her. I wished things could have turned out differently. I really do.”

Bucky smiled sadly and said “It’s okay! She loves you now and has forgiven you then you have my forgiveness too.”

Steve hugs Bucky and says “Thank you, brother!”

Bucky says “Just treat her well!”


	18. Passion

Everyone retired to their chambers.

I was waiting for Steve to come to bed soon but he was so occupied in his room. Just mapping out steps of what to do to get everyone on the same page. Today was a close call and he was scared shitless from what Rumlow pulled. 

I left Thomas with the Nanny and headed to his room.

Ever since Rumlow showed up to the kingdom, I’ve kept daggers with me. It’s hidden and strapped near my thigh. I’ve opted to wear gowns with slits.

I got to Steve’s room and went to his study room. No one was in sight but then I felt someone grab me, they pulled my back into their chest. I couldn’t see my attacker.

I took out my dagger as I was going to drive it to their thigh.

Steve knocks the dagger out of my hand by grabbing my wrist slamming my hand to the wall. 

I spun around and caught a glimpse of Steve before I almost slammed my leg into him. 

Steve caught my leg as he watched amusingly.

He could see that I was going to strike my intruder down.

I moved a step back and sighed “Steve, don’t do that. I could have hurt you.”

Steve smiles “I can defend myself against you.”

I smirked and said, “You sure about that?”

He never knew he felt more aroused to be with someone like me. The more he learned about me, the more it made him want me. 

I saw his eyes changed. It was dilated and his features softened with desires. 

I picked up my dagger and left it on the table. As I took out my other dagger from my other thigh “Truly my king, if I wanted you dead, you would be.”

Often if he heard those words from anyone, he’d make sure that person would be dead, however, those words just made him harder as he watched me walk towards his desk.

I looked over his plans and the map. 

He’s going to make sure he purges the pirate population and criminals. He’s gone through history books about prosperity allowing the kingdom to be at peace. 

Steve moved behind me and he was grinding his hips towards me. He placed both his hands on the sides of me to make sure I couldn’t leave. 

I was weaponless which made me vulnerable. 

Steve was taller than me and he reached around me to grab a hold of my breasts and he started to massage them. 

Steve speaks quietly and low “I don’t think I can hang on any longer Y/N. I need to have you, right now. Please tell me…”

I moaned as he continued to massage my breasts “I’m not done yet.”

Steve groans as he breathes hard as he lets go of my breast feeling so disappointed that I’m not done my lady days.

I moved around the desk and I teased “Actually I am done.”

Steve had his hands on the desk as he looked at me with the most feral eyes before he smiled sinisterly. 

He was so happy and I can see him already forming a plan on how to catch me. 

He was scoping out the entire bedroom to see where I would run and how I plan to get out of his grasp.

Just as he was looking around, I was already on the move trying to get out of his study. 

I’ve never seen Steve move that fasts and stumbling over the chair as I laugh running out into the bedroom. He recovered quickly as I almost made it out to the bedroom door. 

I was opening the door when he shut it hard. 

He had me against the door as he hovered over me. 

Steve huffs after striding through the room. I knew I was in trouble the moment I felt his breath on me. 

Steve spun me around to face him as he told me “You can’t run and you will not hide from me.”

He kissed me hard as he grabbed my face. It felt so hot when he was thoroughly stealing every ounce of oxygen from my lips. Making it hard to breathe.

He leaned me back against the door as he touched my body while his lips kissed my throat. I felt like his hands were touching me everywhere. Soon enough, my gown was off. 

Steve carries me to the bed and lays me down gently.

I was naked as he removed his clothes slowly. He’s waited over 5 months to have this moment with me to unleash his lust, desires, and love.

It felt like this was the first time for both of us. 

I was nervous and so was he. He was climbing on top of me as he slowly kissed me and told me “I love you Y/N.”

I respond “I love you too Steve.”

Steve kisses me and slowly moves downwards to between my legs. 

Steve licked my folds and he whispered “I shall show you how I admire your beauty and your strength.” 

Steve was submitting to me as he continued to make me moan his name over and over again. He wanted me to know how much I meant to him as he continued to kiss and lick me. Tearing down my doubts of him wanting other women. 

I looked down as I came down from my climax.

“Steve”

He moved upwards to kiss me. I can feel his mouth stash and beard was coated with my liquids. He pulled me to the middle of the bed as he got into position. 

Steve whispers against my neck “Tell me if you feel discomfort.”

I nod as he strokes himself before placing himself at my entrance.

I was looking at him as I got nervous and unsure. 

Steve starts to push inside. I felt the stretch and the pain. I arch my way further from him. 

Steve held down my hips and said “Don’t run.” He pushed in further and this time I was pushing his shoulder.

I tell him “It hurts.”

He pushes all the way in and stays still as I feel the overwhelming sensation. I hung onto Steve so hard. I felt my body shake at the sudden intrusion. 

Steve coaxes me “It’s ok Y/N! Give it some time.” He was kissing my tears.

Slowly he started to move, thrusting in and out of me. He massages my breast and flicks my nipples.

I felt my body was going on fire. 

Soon, Steve was picking up the pace “Oh god Y/N, I don’t think I can hold on any longer.”

He kept pounding into me until I saw stars. He loved watching me go first and he followed right after.

He laid on me as he couldn’t feel his legs anymore.

Steve tells me “It’s been so long. I’ve never felt like this before.”

I started to giggle. 

I shifted him over and made him lay on his back as I snuggled against him and pulled the blanket to cover us. 

I asked him “felt like this before?”

He sighs and places his arm against his forehead “I’ve never waited for anything in my life since I’ve become king. It was new to me.”

I tease him “spoiled rich brat!”

He grabs a handful of my ass and says “I will show you” kiss “spoiled” kiss “rich” kiss “brat!”

Besides feeding Thomas, Steve didn’t let me rest throughout the night. He was fulfilling his fantasies. 

———————————

Next morning, Steve watched me wake up to feed Thomas. Once Thomas was sleeping again and Morning Nanny took him out. Steve took me to the bathroom. 

It helped with soreness and aches.

Steve was kissing my neck and chest. I had to push him away and said “Steve, I can’t. I need time to recover. Please my king.”

He hated when I begged because he would do anything to satisfy me. I didn’t realize I had that kind of power. He pouted and he said “Okie I’ll let you rest today until tonight.”

I leaned back, closing my eyes as I enjoyed some rest. Steve was helping me scrub my body, between my legs, everywhere else. 

I helped him clean after a five minute rest. We both got out of the bath and dried off. 

He went into the wardrobe to pull out a nightgown for me. 

I tell him “I have to meet the ladies…”

Steve laughs “It’s actually 11am. You have missed breakfast. I think you should rest in bed. I’ve informed them that you needed rest. After all, I still want to get my fill of you.

He pressed himself into me. 

I was pushing away and said “You sex fiend.”

Steve smirks “Ask anyone who's heard of me, I drink the blood of my enemies. What would I do to the woman I love?” He was wearing his clothes and then he started to look at me with his piercing eyes.

Steve licks his lips and he says “I wished I didn’t have to tend to court and decide the fates of the pirates and those criminals, I wish to be here and…”

I placed my hand over his mouth and I said “Steve, we have help around. Please don’t embarrass me.”

He laughed and said “Sweetheart, everyone knows I can’t keep my hands off you. Remember you’re mine.”

I rolled my eyes and he caught my chin as he kissed me thoroughly before he said “I’m your king and I will not tolerate those expressions. Shall I teach you a lesson my queen?”

That response made my eyes wide and then I told him “Oh no my king, did you want me to respond with a high pitch voice like this while I beg you for mercy?”

Steve says “A lot of people fear me Y/N!”

I shook my head and whispered in his ears “I don’t fear you anymore. Unless you want to spend more time with your left hand, I recommend you act nicely. Perhaps I could use those daggers on you.”

Steve backs away and says “I’m going to teach you a lesson my dear. One of these days, you will beg for me.”

I laid back on the bed and said “Please, you will beg for me first.”

We both looked at one another and Steve said “Challenge accepted. Whoever begs first loses.”

Steve reminds me “Tonight, we will have a feast to celebrate Meredith’s new role and maybe I can finally get that dance. 

I nod as I fluff my pillow before sleeping. Steve kisses my forehead and says “Sleep well my wife.”

I spent the day resting while Steve went to tend court matters. 

_____________________________

Sam, Clint, Bucky, Natasha and Steve were all discussing the new kingdom and they were writing letters to be sent to the other kingdoms to meet approximately 1 week from today.

Clint mentions “Not all criminals should be executed Steve.”

Steve says “We don’t have the time to go through each criminal and verify their backgrounds or their sentences.”

Bucky adds his piece “Steve, sometimes we don’t have to be so extreme…”

Steve turned to Bucky and looked shocked “What are you talking about Bucky? Did you not see Rumlow yesterday? That bastard was coming for your sister and nephew. Imagine if we were late because I can’t.”

Everyone knew that Steve was dead set on killing every pirate and criminal in no-man’s land.

Steve then turns to Sam “You will be heading to No-man’s land with Queen Meredith.”

Everyone listens and follows Steve’s instructions, meanwhile he warns everyone not to tell me what is happening. He knew that I wouldn’t have approved of this plan. 

____________________________________

I was getting ready for our party tonight. Steve walks into the room and observes me getting ready. 

I was adding the finishing touches to my outfit. 

Steve came in and smelled my hair. “You look beautiful Y/N!” He was being sweet.

He was touching me softly from my lower neck down to my shoulders and arm.

I looked at him through the mirror as he got close enough for me to feel his breathing.

It made me swallow hard as I felt the room got hotter. 

Steve smiles as he watches my reactions. 

I saw his smirk as I turned around and pushed him away but he didn’t flinch. 

He looked like it amused him as he moved fast to grab my face and start kissing me. 

He tells the maids “Get out! I’m going to make love to my wife.” Everyone was rushing out of the room and shutting the door.

He grabbed me and started ripping off my gown ignoring the damages.

Steve was riled up knowing Rumlow, Pirates, and Criminals were on the loose and they came for us.

He’s now lifting me on my Vanity table. As he lifts up my skirts to reach for my underpants.

I didn’t understand why he’s in a hurry but I didn’t stop him. He was kissing me thoroughly as he lined himself inside of me.

I didn’t have time to adjust as he penetrated me. He’s pulling my butt to the edge and taking me quite roughly.

The table was moving and squeaking. 

“Steve, slow down!”

Steve couldn’t because he felt the weight on his shoulders as he sent that verdict to kill those pirates and criminals. 

He kept slamming into me and I arched back just to relax under this intense pounding. 

I couldn’t hold it anymore, I was so close.

Steve moans “Cum for me like a little whore!”

That brought tears to my eyes, why is he calling me that. 

We both came hard. I pushed him away and said, “Why are you calling me a little whore?”

Steve didn’t realize what he said. 

He came up to me and started to touch me “I’m sorry Y/N, something took over my mind. I went dark for a second.”

He pulled me into his arms.

I asked “what happened? What caused this?”

Steve lies “I almost lost you to Rumlow and those pirates. It’s still very fresh. Please forgive me, my love.”

He didn’t mean to make me feel filthy. It’s just been years of him being cold and detaching himself, he often would sleep with women who were lighter on their skirts. Y/N wasn’t those type of gals. He hated that he made me cry again. 

His forehead touches mine as he begs again “Please forgive me, my queen.”

I touched his cheeks and said “You’re forgiven. Do you like calling me a whore? Be honest.”

Steve bit his lip and he nodded.

I smiled and whispered “Maybe we can act. You can be my Lord and I’ll be your whore.”

Steve was already reading my face and tracing my face with his lips as he smiles “I’d like to be your master as well.”

Him talking so dirty was making me feel tingly. 

Steve scoops me up and tosses me on the bed. He crawled up to me with an intense look on his face as he told me “I guess we will be late to tonight’s party.”

I laughed as he tore open the rest of my clothes. Freeing me up like a present.

Steve kisses me every part of my body and he whispers “do you know how hard it is for me not to come back earlier and plunge into you, my little whore?”

I giggled a bit and said, “Well my lord, I can sure feel your predicament.” As I roll him over.

Steve wanted control but I pushed him down and said: “Take it, my lord.”

I slid him inside of me which caused both of us to moan hard. 

I watched Steve laid back.

I placed my hand on his big muscle chest as I rode him.

I grabbed the ribbon from my hair as I told him “give me both your hands.”

He did that as I wrapped it around his hands before he raised them over his head.

I grind against him hard as Steve was completely lost in the pleasure. 

He raises his head to capture one of my nipples as he tugs for them.

He watched me bounce on and off his shaft.

It felt the world slow down for us. 

I whispered, “don’t cum unless I ask.”

He was close and he said, “You can’t control your lord.”

I smirked, “Why is that?”

Steve grunts “You’re my whore. Do as I wish.”

God that made me feel so good and dirty. 

I scoff “as if you got control of me.”

Steve broke through the ribbons and I realized that he was going to give it to me.

I pushed his chest down and I told him “No! You are in my control.”

Steve laughs before he lifts me upwards.

He was standing up without losing penetration, he held me up and started to pound me. I felt so vulnerable like this but at the same time, it was amazing.

Steve tells me “You’re mine! The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I was in trouble. I can’t even picture my life without you. Now that you’re mine, my queen, my wife, mother of my child… I need you to know that I will always have you.”

I was hanging onto his neck and I couldn’t move. Steve kept pounding into me and he wouldn’t stop even when I had my next climax. 

Steve was determined to blow my world. 

He felt wave after wave of my orgasms. It got to the point, I begged “cum for me my lord! Please!”

Steve says “No! I’m going to fuck you until you’re so broken that tears filled your eyes because it becomes so overwhelming that we both need to take time to rest before we enjoy the rest of the night. I will have my fill of you and you will walk into the hall with this soreness between your legs with my cum dripping from it. You’re mine.”

That did it for me, I came again. 

By the fifth one, I was thrashing against him “Please Steve! It hurts”

He smiles “I can feel your wetness. It’s dripping to my balls. Oh Y/N, the things you do to me. Fuck!” That’s when he came inside of me so hard. I felt both our bodies shake.

He placed me on the side of the bed so I could rest my bottom. I fell in bed and laid there. 

He smiles as he watches me in tears and tries to find my breath.

Steve tells me “This is where you belong. Underneath me and taking me. I don’t want you cleaning yourself. I want you smelling like me tonight.”

I shook my head and said “Steve! It’s a party.”

Steve pulls his clothes and says “I plan to have my fill of you again. No point in washing yourself when I want you to be filled.with me and only me. Now go get dressed or I’ll fuck you again, my little whore.”

I got off the bed and my legs were trembling as I went to grab my new gown and undergarments.

Steve helped me adjust the new gown and he made sure to put my hair down as it reminds him of the days when I was a maiden and he took me against my will.

Tonight he intends to take me to places that will scare me. 

He didn’t care as long as he had me.

————————-

We were at the feast. Steve made his speeches. As soon as he was done eating and drinking, I went back to my chambers to feed baby Thomas. Right after, I headed back to the hall. 

Steve grabbed a hold of me and pushed me against the wall. I pushed back not knowing it’s him as I pull out my hidden dagger.

I had the dagger against his neck and he smirks as he pushes it away knowing I wouldn’t hurt him. He pulls me into a kiss and deepens it. 

Steve whispers “Pull up your skirts.”

He knew I wasn’t wearing anything underneath as he requested. I sheath my dagger away and he spun me to face the wall.

He helped lift my skirts as he pulled down his pants. We were in a very public space. Anyone could walk by but due to the party, most people wouldn’t wander here.

Steve plunged into me and kept pushing me against the wall. We both were moaning as he took me from behind and made me tiptoe against the wall. 

Each stroke felt like it was lighting my insides. 

I grabbed ahold of the back of his neck as he lifted me a little. 

Steve tells me “I’ve always wanted to take you in front of everyone. I never enjoy the audience before but I can picture you cumming on my dick as everyone watches me fuck what is mine.”

His words were so filthy but it was turning me on.

He pulled my gown down to reveal the nipples as he played with them.

Steve tells me “God, we can get caught fucking like rabbits. Do you want to get caught?”

He plunged harder into me making me moan louder "Steve!"

He smiles “Yes keep making music to my ears! Fuck yes! Y/N, cum for me!”

That’s all it took and I came for him and I felt him roar as he empties inside of me. 

He placed me down on my feet as he kissed my head “Y/N, Thank you. I don’t think I can contain myself.”

I laughed “I think you unleashed your beast upon me.”

Steve helped lower my skirts and he fixed his pants.

He taps my butt and says “I really like this. I should thank Banne. Let's go back and enjoy some desserts.”

We end up getting a platter of desserts. Steve dragged me into a nice hot bath where we fed each other desserts and he made sure I straddled him as I fed him grapes and cake.

Steve leans back into the tub and looks at me as he says “I love you Y/N!”

I smiled back and said “I love you too. Actually, after the bath, I need to head back to Thomas so I can feed him. Are you going to spend the night here? I’ll come back.”

Steve teases “I guess that only gives me bath time!”

He pounced on me and we were making love in the bath.

———————-

Next day…

Steve fell asleep during the night waiting for me to show up. The next morning, he got up and Was going to head to my room to see me and Thomas but then Sam came for him.

Sam says “There’s been an uprising held at no man’s land. All the kingdoms have been summoned to free the land to the people.

Steve says “I thought we agreed to wipe them out.”

Sam says “We can’t. They have made awareness of themselves to all kingdoms. There are innocent civilians who live among them who wish to be free, that's what they claimed. Not all of them are criminals because Rumlow didn't provide proper sentencing.”

Steve headed to the throne room as he had so many matters to attend to.

Eventually, Natasha came in and asked “Where is Y/N? The ladies and I have been waiting for her but she hasn’t shown up.”

Steve says “Have you checked the chambers?”

Natasha nods “I went there and baby Thomas, Y/N, and her nanny weren’t there.”

Something didn’t sit right with Steve as he commanded all his men to look for the Queen and Prince.

——————————

The night before, I headed back to my chambers but I came face to face with a man with a mask-on holding my Nanny with a dagger to her throat. The nanny was holding Baby Thomas.

I tell him “Please don’t hurt her!”

The masked man says “I’ve already poisoned the prince. Now if you want the antidote, you will follow my instructions.”

I wanted to kill him for touching my son. 

He says “Now we don’t want the child to cry. You can feed him but best not try to kill us. Hand over your weapons.”

I didn’t think he knew about my daggers. I stood there with hands up.

He growls “Get those daggers out.”

He noticed my thighs due to my slits. I grabbed one and placed it on the table.

He came forward to grab the next one touching my thigh as he pulled it. 

He smiles “I’ll keep this one. Now if you listen to us then you, your nanny, and your baby will be safe. Don’t say anything and get dressed. We are leaving. Grab whatever you need for your son.”


	19. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masked Man - Michael = looks like Michiel Huisman with the beard.   
> Sorry guys, I watched the flight attendant so I like him.

I didn’t know where we were going but my Nanny said he gave the child a drop from a vial. 

The baby’s lips turned a bit red from it.

I was worried about Thomas. 

I fed Thomas and the Masked Man took him from me as he told me to get changed. 

I wore my outfit that suits for horse riding because it’s easier to kill and run. I packed some clothes for our son and myself. Blankets and what not. The nanny did the same. 

We were leaving in the middle of the night. All the guards were knocked down. They didn’t kill them which is a good sign.

The men brought us onto a big ship and we set out to sail at night which I was shocked that they could see at night. 

The Mask Man placed us in the lower deck where he locked us in a room and he said “Don’t think of trying to get out. We will give your child the antidote in a few days. He will be fine.”

We have been traveling all-night-long on the boat. 

Once the sun has risen, I hear the masked man yell “Watch out! Don’t let them board our boat.”

There were men running down trying to access the lower deck and prepare their weapons and cannons. 

I tell the Nanny to move. I saw the window and I grabbed the blanket as I got out of the window. The Cannon was sticking out so I wrapped the blanket around it before I swung to the opening. I managed to get to the other side of the room. 

The men saw me and they said “She’s got out!”

However, people upstairs were screaming as other pirates were jumping on the boat. 

I asked them “What is happening? I can help.”

They eyed me suspiciously because they don’t know me. I took the bow and arrows hanging on the wall and a dagger. 

I rushed to go upstairs. The Masked man was controlling the boat and trying to get out into the open ocean. Meanwhile, two pirate boats were next to us. 

The masked man was shocked to see me. I took aim for him and he screams “No!” 

I shot the man behind him in the eye. The Masked man realizes that I was saving him. 

I screamed, “Which ones are the enemies?”

I was kicking and cutting the ropes of the pirates. Pushing off their slates that they use to board the boat. 

I took a shot at the enemy’s captain.

I recognized that man, he’s Rumlow’s minion at one point and then I went to the other boat and started to aim for them as well. 

I ran up to the two men who were fighting one another. The Masked man screams “Blue guy isn’t ours.”

I took out my dagger and sliced his leg and I used my body to slam into him before I rolled him off the ship. 

As I approach the next man, the masked man says “He’s safe! Go after the man in red.”

I was running around the ship eliminating the enemy. I didn’t kill them but hurt them enough to kick them off the boat. 

We took down 10 of them and I asked “do they have cannons?”

The Masked man was shocked and he looked back “I don’t think so, they would have used it by now.”

I tell him “Do you have bombs? The ones you blow up rocks and whatnot.”

He was shocked that I asked but he answered “Yes we do.”

I sat down on the floor trying to catch my breath. 

Everyone was shocked at what just happened. The Masked man couldn’t believe a woman was able to take out 10 pirates by herself and was planning to kill if necessary.

One young guy who I saved came up to me “I want to say Thank you for saving us.”

The rest of the guys were shocked and asked “How did you learn how to do that?”

I smiled “I used to be Princess Meredith’s bodyguard. King Morgan’s daughter’s maiden.”

The Masked man said “I thought you were the missing Princess from King Barnes kingdom”

I said “I am that too. Long story short, I didn’t know about my parents until recently. Now I will return to my prison. If you need help, let me know.”

The masked man asks “How do you trust us?”

I turned around and said “You didn’t threaten me, you didn’t kill my guards at the kingdom and I can see that you care about your men a lot. You’re not Rumlow or Morgan.”

The masked man could tell that I’ve gone through a lot. He felt guilty to wrap me into his problems but it had to be done.

I walked downstairs and was heading towards the room where Baby Thomas was. I noticed the lock was simple. It was a small hook so I unhooked it.

The Nanny, Maria was shocked to see me. 

She asks “Milady, how are you doing? Is it safe?”

I nodded and started to put my weapons on the wall where I found them. 

I went to grab water to wash the sweat and blood off me. I went back to feeding Thomas and closing the doors. The men didn’t try to lock us in again.

_____________________________________________

We arrived in No-man’s land within 3 days. I noticed the people in the crowd was small villagers and even though the land doesn’t look as glorious as months ago it is still nicer. 

The masked man takes off his mask.   
(He looks like Michiel Huisman with the beard. Sorry guys, I watched the flight attendant so I like him.)

He greets everyone and says “We safely acquired the Queen Y/N from Roger’s kingdom. We need to prepare for battle. They should be arriving shortly.”

They all called him “Michael”

Everyone looked at me as I walked up to them.

He looked at me and he announced “She saved us from the pirates. They were going to intercept to take her and her son away. Someone knows about our plans and they tried to stop us. Does anyone know who the spy was?”

I didn’t quite understand what was happening but I could see that he’s trying to protect his people.

I ask “Why am I here?”

Michael turned around and asked, “Why did you send death sentences for all of us?”

I looked shocked and said “I didn’t…” then I realized that Steve mentioned killing the pirates and criminals “Are you guys, criminals?”

Michael looked angry and he started to yell “Do we look like criminals?”

I don’t see it in them but I could be wrong.

Michael says “Your husband sent a decree to kill us without hearing us out. Rumlow and Morgan sentenced people and banished a lot of us because they just wanted to. We are sick of new Kings and Queens coming into our lands thinking they would do best for the people without taking one look at who we are before they sentence us to our deaths. You are here because you are our bargaining chip. We will not let them win.”

Everyone tried to look at me with evil stares but one kid spoke up “Aren’t you the fake Princess Meredith?”

I nod.

The kid says “I’ve heard of her. She doesn’t hurt innocent people. She stands by the people. She can help us! Mother, she can be our angel.”

Michael looked at me as he was intrigued by who I am. He’s heard about the legend that I can ride dragons and I stopped the war with Hydra while giving birth but he doesn’t know if it was all true. 

He walked up to me and said “We will set you up but I expect you not to run. There will be guards.”

I said “I’m not going to run. I can help you.”

He looked uncertain because he was expecting to deal with a bratty queen. 

He huffed as he was shocked at my responses and it was throwing him off. 

Michael asks “How do you plan to help?”

I asked him “Do you have paper and ink? I’ll need it. Set me a table and I need to make new records of everyone in this town. What your sentences were and who gave them. We can build the cases to send off to all the kingdoms. I want to help you guys but you still have to convince me why I should help. I’ll throw in my support once I hear everyone’s stories.”

Michael knew I was being fair to his people and that there’s hope for this forsaken town.

He looked around and everyone heard me. 

I tell them “I’ll help you convince all the kings that you guys are innocent but I need to know the details. Please allow me to help in return. I want the antidote for my son.”

Michael’s face turned white as he got caught. I looked around and everyone was shocked.

I pointed at Michael “He poisoned my son. I’m here because of an antidote.”

The eldest lady in the town who held a big cane took it and hit Michael “How dare you, Michael?”

It made me laugh as I watched him run away from an old woman.

The kids said, “Give her the antidote!!!”

Michael screams “Stop! Okay! Stop! There’s no antidote.”

I was ready to kill him as I picked up an ax and headed towards him.

He backed away as he raised his arms up and said “There’s no poison! I gave your son drops of pomegranate juice.”

I looked dumbfounded and then turned to Maria, the Nanny and she just came to realize “He did give red drops and that could have made the prince’s lips red.”

I dropped the ax on the ground and I laughed. This man was either a super genius or the bravest man I’ve ever met. 

Just then we hear screeching in the air. 

People were screaming “The dragons! Hide everyone! Hide!”

I looked up in the air and I saw Scott, Marlene, and Baby Bucky flying towards us but they were flying over the town very close. 

Michael grabs my hand and tells me “Duck!”

Maria grabbed Thomas and hid under the shack with the others. 

I tell him “I’m fine. I know them.”

Scott landed in the open air and roared. 

Everyone was freaking out and I told Michael “Let go of me. I can calm them. Trust me.”

He didn’t want me to go out in the open but I was removing myself out of his grasp.

I walked towards Scott and he was screaming, breathing fire in the air (not harming anyone yet).

I was getting close to Scott when out of nowhere Michael runs before me and screams “You crazy woman! He will eat you.” he pulls out my dagger and tries to protect me against the big giant dragon.

I laughed as I watched him try to protect me from Scott with a dagger. 

Scott was close and he roared at Michael.

Michael screams “ROARRRRR!!!” as he coughs and chokes from screaming too loud.

Scott sees me and says “Hey Y/N, should I eat him?”

I laughed and said “He’s a friend of mine. Please don’t eat him.”

Michael was on his ass as he says “They can speak.”

Marlene and Baby Bucky flew down and landed near Scott. 

I turned around and told the townspeople “Do not hurt them. They will kill you all if you come near and attack their baby.”

Baby Bucky came to snuggle near me.

Michael was on the ground and he watches me touch all three dragons and the sun was behind them. Everyone approached the dragons slowly and says “She’s an angel! She will save us.”

They all got on their knees and started to bend down as they say “please save us all! Please, Angel!”

Michael was on his knees and I stopped him from bowing down. 

I shook my head and said “Please don’t. These people follow you and I’m here to help if you allow me. We can get all the kingdoms to hear your stories. My friends will listen.”

Out of nowhere, Vision and Wanda walked forward and said “We can help too.”

I ran towards Wanda to hug her “I’ve missed you, Wanda!”

Wanda says “I’ve missed you too. Vision sensed you were near. We came to help.”

Vision came “Nice to see you again Queen Y/N.”

I remind him “Please call me Y/N. No need to be formal with me. Thanks for coming to my aid. I heard you told Steve I was in trouble while he was on his hunt. Thank you.”

Vision smiles and says “that’s the least I could do given what I have done.”

I shook my head “Everyone deserves a second chance. You still end up saving us all.”

He nods and says “Thank you Y/N.”

Michael was speechless and the townspeople were shocked. Not too long ago, they knew Rumlow leading men to my castle trying to kill me wasn’t going to end well. However, Michael followed and stayed undercover because he knew Rumlow’s actions would affect them all. 

Steve wanted blood which was well known by everyone. Michael decided to rebel and make a stand for his people. 

He didn’t expect to find someone like me. His heartfelt something was blossoming as he watched me interact with everyone like they were my equal. I wasn’t a regular Queen.

He shook his head as he tried to dismiss his thoughts. He shouldn’t develop feelings for a Queen.

Wanda noticed the thought and smiled. She decided to keep Michael’s crush away from me.

____________________________

The very next day.

Steve had his army outside of Rumlow’s gates. However he also had Tony, Asgard and Banner lined up with him as well. 

We opened the gates and I rode out on a horse. 

Steve felt his heart froze when he saw me.

I smiled as I rode up to the gates “I came to represent No-man’s land”

Steve screams “Open the gates”

I got off the horse as soon as I got inside and ran up the stairs. 

Tony, Banner, Odin, Sam, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Meredith, Steve, and anyone who had the right to decide the fate of everyone in Rumlow’s castle were here. 

As soon as I got to the top of the steps, Steve came at me and pulled me into a hug. 

Steve says “I thought I lost you. Where have you been?”

I smiled and hugged him back “We are safe, my king. They kidnapped us..”

That made Steve scream “I will kill them all.”

I pushed him back and shook my head. I tell him sternly “They don’t deserve to die. You need to hear them out. I’m here representing them.”

Steve says sternly “With what army?”

I was shocked “Look for yourself.”

They all turned around and saw the three dragons, Vision, Wanda, Carol, Loki, Thor, Frigga, Martha, Howard, and all the townspeople including Michael standing to make a point. We also had some army from each kingdom.

Everyone was shocked.

Tony says “You got my parents involved?”

Odin slams his staff to the ground “What is this treacherous act you are trying to pull?”

I simply answered “These people are not criminals. They are individuals who were wronged by every kingdom but mainly Rumlow and Morgan’s. They were banished and sentenced to wrongly. We collected all their stories and their views. Wanda has confirmed by reading through their minds. I’ve come to present to you kings and queens of our proposal to make no-man’s land a country that allows second chances.”

I bowed down presenting a thick book that we recorded everything.

Everyone was shocked. Banner came forward first as he reads through it. 

Banner says “Rumlow took a child’s arm for theft.”

I nod and said “He took people’s limbs when they were stealing because they were hungry. How could we condemn these children? Was it entirely their fault for trying to survive?”

Banner says “How could this be? A woman was raped but they said it was her fault for the way she was dressed. What happened to the man?”

I got up and said, “He lived long enough to lead the dead army to us.”

Steve felt confused and he said, “They committed a crime by kidnapping you and our son.”

I shook my head and said, “How could you hate them for trying to voice themselves?”

Steve says “Did they use powers over you? How could you side with them?”

I answer “they didn’t. I agree that they did find the means to get me and Thomas as bargaining chips but they had to do what they could to speak for themselves. You all would have killed them because it wasn’t worth your time. Just because you guys are kings, doesn’t mean you have the right to take away lives and never hear the truth. The reason why we stand with them is that it’s the right thing to do. I am no queen here. I am simply Y/N Barnes who is trying to appeal to you all to consider the gravity of these issues.”

Steve was angry that I was using my maiden name, not his last name. He knew I was being serious.

Odin says “There’s always casualty for war. You can’t allow these actions to set the new precedence for the future. Today, they kidnap you but the next time?”

Michael was already at the front of the gate and he said “It was my fault that she was kidnapped. I am the only one in charge. Please kill me. Do not punish them for my actions.”

I screamed, “Shut up Michael!”

Michael looked up and said “Y/N, thank you for saving us. If I can save them by sacrificing my life then I will. Just kill me. I was the one who kidnapped her.”

Steve says “Kill him.”

I turned on Steve and screamed, “He dies, then I die.”

Bucky held me back and said “Sister, don’t make it difficult for Steve. You can’t challenge him.”

I turned to everyone and said “I’m here to share with you guys the information and I will not accept any casualty. You either get your heads out of your asses and use your heart to see this clearly before you waste more lives. Have we not lost enough? We all united to fight Hydra. Now there’s a group of people out there who’ve been wronged. All you do is think of what fault to blame? They wouldn’t have kidnapped me if you all did your jobs properly. I will return to my base and we will await your decision.”

Steve grabs my arm hard and says “I’m not letting you go. You can’t do this. You would die for him. How could you put your life on the line for him?”

I pulled back my arm and said “Michael is my friend. He stood for what is right. I’m not going to let him die for trying to save his people. I broke so many rules and you have known that. Did you kill me when you found out I wasn’t Princess Meredith?”

Steve screams “I owed you a wish! You used it.”

I screamed back “Do you really believe that? Would you have killed me if I didn’t have that wish?”

I saw his face and it dropped.

Bucky tells me “Don’t do that Y/N.”

I looked disappointed because I knew Steve was going to kill me if he had to.

I shook my head and said “Do what brother? I don’t want to be Queen if that means that I have to kill innocent people. I am here because I stand beside those people. I believe in second chances and if you guys don’t, then there’s nothing to discuss.”

Steve was angry because he never was questioned about his leadership and never has he expected to face me. 

Steve says “If you leave, it means you are walking out of all your titles; Queen of Roger’s Kingdom and Princess of Barnes.”

I looked at him and said “Thomas will lose his title too. Is that what you want?”

Steve stepped back and he looked conflicted “He’s still my heir.”

I had tears in my eyes as I looked up to Steve for the first time, he wouldn’t understand and chose to kill these people without considering the proper sentencing or consideration. How could I love a monster like him? I was too blind to see it. He would have killed me back then. He would have watched me leave for the old kingdom because I wasn’t the princess.

I looked up to him and said “I met you when I had no title. I was Princess Meredith’s maiden. I know what it is like to be at the bottom. My entire life is protecting royal members but now I start to realize that isn’t where I want to be.” it was breaking Steve’s heart. 

I continued “I’m with the people and if you choose to kill them without reading this book, you all are heartless.”

Odin screams “There are rules. You can’t bend them at your will. What have you done to corrupt my sons and wife?”

I screamed back “Rules can be changed! It all depends on which King you want to be. You rule with your iron fist then you can win today’s battles but you will not win the heart of civilians. You want prosperity, then you can’t ignore the voices of the minorities. I only ask you all to spare your time to read through this book and tell me what is the right thing to do. Don’t use old rules. Set new rules. Rumlow accused them wrongly. Are you all saying a King has no-fault? Does a king make no mistakes? That we can’t overrule this? What kind of world would we live in if a king is a tyrant, liar, cheat, and evil?”

Bucky turns to Steve and says “Steve, I’m with my sister. I’m never going against her.”

Steve yells “What madness are you running into Bucky? Don’t encourage her.”

Bucky says “Steve, you hid me under your kingdom, under everyone’s noses to keep me safe. You broke the rules to keep the last legacy of Barnes Kingdom.”

Steve says “We both knew who our enemies were. This isn’t the same.”

Bucky challenges “How is it any different? She’s trying to protect people like me but they aren’t royalty. How am I any different than them besides birthright?”

Steve screams “Guards, take Y/N and lock her up. We will see through this book and send that peasant back.”

I screamed, “You can’t detain me.”

Steve screams back “Yes I can! You’re my wife.” we both were glaring at one another.

People were coming near me and I screamed “Bucky!”

Bucky came forward and stopped the guards “Touch her and you will meet the end of my sword.”

Just then I ran towards the edge of the wall and jumped off.

Steve screams “Y/N! No!”

I landed on Baby Bucky’s back as we flew upwards facing all the kings. 

Tony smiles “Fuck Y/N! You gave us a scare.”

Michael was already heading back to our base. I had to keep everyone distracted until he’s safe.

Steve watched me as I watched out for Michael. He hated it. 

Steve says “Y/N, get back here.”

I tell him “I can’t, Thomas still needs me.”

Steve says “Bring him back.”

I shook my head and said “If I did, you will simply lock us up and start the war. Please, Steve! Please read the book. I know you know what to do.”

Steve hated it and Banner suggests “We will read it. Let everyone calm down.”

I tell him “We are safe. Please Steve.” as Baby Bucky flies me back to our kingdom.

Bucky says “Steve, you can’t expect Y/N to not react. She’s lived among the commoners. She will not allow you to kill innocent people.”

Steve says “She doesn’t realize what she’s doing. It’s going against everything we were ever taught.”

Bucky shook his head “She’s right. Rules can be broken down and new rules can be set. We don’t have to be ruthless and cold. If you continue down this path, you will lose her.”

Steve slams his hand on the castle wall and says “Fuck! Every single time, why does this woman drive me crazy?”

Bucky pats on his back “She’s just doing the right thing. She would sacrifice herself to go into danger to save us all.”

Tony adds “She did. My god sister is a spitfire and she’s a great person. Let’s all sit and read through what she has provided us.”

_________________________________

As soon as I landed. Baby Bucky licked my face as I rubbed his belly which tickled him. We both were playing and rolling on the ground together until Loki gave me his hand to pick me up.

Loki asks “How was the talk?”

Thor adds “I can’t believe you survived. My father scares us.”

Frigga smiles “Did you get your points across?”

I answered “I don’t think Odin likes me to begin with and today might be the last straw. I think we have Banner, Tony, Bucky on our side but Steve & Odin have the same way of thinking. It’s going to be tough. Hopefully they come to the new terms we set out for them. Thank you for coming out to support us.”

Martha and Howard walked up to me and said “We couldn’t miss this.”

Carol says “Y/N, you will win. I can already see it.”

I laughed and said “really?”

Carol says “You will need to speak to Steve soon. He will refuse to listen until he sees you again but I have to warn you that your marriage will be on the line for this.”

I nod and said, “I think he wants to take my title away given what I have done.”

Michael came up and said “You should have let them kill me. They would have accepted the terms and proceeded.”

I shook my head and said “Michael, you will represent something. You had to take a risk to make changes. We all wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

Michael shook his head “No! I kidnapped you but you end up helping us tremendously.”

I smiled “Michael, you kidnapped me so I can hear their voices and after listening to your stories, my friends and I have decided to help. You were the reason why we are here today. Don’t you see it? I can’t allow them to kill you. I don’t believe in living in a world where people like yourself have to die for what is right. Why can’t we demand changes today?”

Thor says “She’s right! Every time something great has to happen, sacrifices are made but maybe we can live in a world where these changes don't require a sacrifice.”

Martha says “You shouldn’t die. Those kings need to amend their fucken rules.”

Howard nods “I’m sure it’s time for new changes and the kings and queens have to come to that realization.”

Michael bows down “I vow to always be loyal to you my queen!” pledging allegiance to me then everyone else followed. 

The eldest lady, Magda says “If I had to choose our leader, I’d like to nominate Y/N.”

I shook my head and said “If I had to choose, it would be Michael. He has done everything right among you guys. He’s gone further than any brave knight or soldier would have done. We are here today because of him. Please don’t give me credit. I’m doing my part which standing by him to defend you guys. My friends are all doing the same.”

I bow down and said to Michael “I vow to fight this until the end and that I see us achieving these results without casualties. I refuse to let you die because you represent something greater than all of us. The changes that we need in our world.”

Thor grabbed Michael to stand as he raised his hand up “Michael!”

Everyone chanted “Michael”.

Meanwhile, Steve was fuming across the field. He hated how I was standing on the other side.   
He went inside to sit down with all the kings and queens to discuss.


	20. Bargaining Chips

In the book, I summarized there's a total of 223 civilians and there're 168 cases that were wrongly conducted. Even though the parties involved are no longer here to attest. We hope that all the kings and queens would consider their situations and circumstances. 

Everyone took turns to read the charges made against the civilians. 

Banner speaks “This person was accused of murder for her younger sister however it was Rumlow’s man that did it.”

Odin says “There’s no burden of proof.”

Banner says “Y/N wrote if no burden of proof exists, no witnesses, no trial then it should be dismissed.”

Tony reads the next charge “This old lady defamed King Rumlow for forcing and coercing her daughter to do the things she never wanted to do. The old lady was sent to jail for speaking. Her daughter was left dead on the streets with no one to bury her. Rumlow and his man were animals.”

Natasha says “I can’t sit here anymore. I’m sorry guys! We have gone through 40 cases and haven't Y/N driven the point across that these people should be given a chance.”

Odin says “You women are too hasty and emotional.”

Both Meredith and Natasha stood up “What?”

Odin says “Y/N corrupted my children and wife against me.”

Meredith huffs and says “She did no such thing. Perhaps she’s standing on the right side of things and you’re just too old to see it.”

Natasha and Sam were proud of Meredith. 

Natasha adds “If she’s so emotional and hasty, she wouldn’t have helped all of us win the war against Morgan, Rumlow, and Hydra.”

Bucky says “She hasn’t run a kingdom before but she presents you a book to allow you to understand that you have a choice to right the wrongs, whether you believe they deserve a second chance knowing Rumlow has done some fucked up shit.”

Steve spoke up “it’s not that simple.”

Tony asks “Is it not? Why are we debating about it? We all were going to let Meredith run this kingdom. Now, what are your thoughts?

Meredith smiles “I would like to decline my role for no man’s land.”

Steve turns and says “Who would rule the land?”

Meredith said, “Who better than the man who risked to kidnap Y/N and the one who was willing to kill himself today for his people?”

Steve slams the table and says “Not him.”

Tony asks “Why not?”

Odin says “Only the royal blood can become…”

Bucky stood up and said, “Maybe it’s time for new changes.”

Banner says “I think we just need time to take a break and reconvene tomorrow.”

It may take a few days to look through everything. 

————————————

We had a strategy on attaining our votes needed by 5 kingdoms; Starks, Banner, Odinson, Rogers, and Barnes.

We were told by the second day, 2 voted yes and 2 voted no. The only person who has the winning vote was Steve. 

Carol came to speak to me “Y/N, what do you plan to do?” as I grabbed Thomas and asking Scott to escort us back to the kingdom.

Wanda, Michael, Vision, and some others looked at me.

I looked at them “If there’s something I’ve learned about Steve Rogers is that he’s fuming right now but if I show up with our son, there’s a chance of us winning this.”

Carol says “You would be giving up your freedom.”

I sadly smiled “I’m married to him. My parents gave me to him a long time ago.” Everyone looked sad for some reason. 

I remind him “Don’t worry, I plan to be back soon. Just convincing my king may take a day but if we can avoid casualties, we can win this.”

Michael spoke up “At the cost of your freedom and choice.”

I tell them “Women don’t have that kind of say today but maybe it is a victory for some other day. Right now, if we can free everyone in this town from wrongful accusations then we won. Steve isn’t evil. He’s just been hardened with reality. So much has been taken from him that he can’t hand over control. I intend to talk to him and hope to sort it out. Please, everyone! He’s my husband. I faith in him.”

Michael shook his head and he said “Don’t go.” He was struggling with his own feelings for me.

I smiled as i climb on Scott with Thomas “I’ll bring good news”

I waved at everyone as I strapped Thomas to my chest while I held onto Scott. 

We got to open land where Steve was staying. They set up camp with tenants behind the wall. 

I startled everyone as I climbed down with Thomas. People came at me with their weapons. 

Steve screams “Do not attack Queen Y/N. Stand down.”

Scott warns everyone “She will return to no-man’s land by tomorrow at noon. I will come to escort her. If anyone locks her up, I will burn those who dare to stand in my way.”

Steve knew not to anger the dragon and he said “Sure! She will not be locked up.”

I touched Scott and said, “See you tomorrow.”

I walked to Steve and Scott flew away. 

Steve asks “Why are you here?”

He hears Thomas make sounds, I open the pouch strapped to me and Steve softens up.

He looked at me as he struggled to hide his shock “Thomas!”

I handed our son to him. 

Steve says “Let’s inside where it’s warm.” He wrapped Thomas with his coat as we went into his tent.

We got inside and Steve immediately walked to a treasure box to open it and grab some toys for Thomas. Inside there were clothes and other items for our son.

I assumed my box was next to Thomas as I lifted it up. It had my clothes, shoes, medication, and etc.

I grabbed the birth control that banner gave us. I needed to take one today so I took one and drank it with water. Steve notices and smiles. 

Steve sighs “I thought you would want new clothes once we found you. Didn’t know what condition you would be in.”

I apologized “I’m sorry Steve.”

He looked at me in shock. 

I continued “I know you must have felt powerless when we went missing. Once you found out where we were, it must have angered you that I represented the enemy.”

Thomas grabbed Steve’s finger and he gave his father the cutest smile.

Steve was definitely distracted and now he realized why I was here. 

He smirks “Y/N, have I ever told you that you’re the worthiest opponent I’ve ever met?”

I ask “Opponent?”

I started to clean myself and dipped into a cold bath to rinse myself. 

Steve continued to play with Thomas while he spoke “You’re here to change my mind. You knew how I would react so Scott came to warn me before I could try to lock you up.”

I smiled as he figured out my plan. 

I got out and dried myself in front of him which I knew was hanging on all control not to touch me. 

Steve grits “You can’t use our son and yourself as bargaining chips.”

I wore my light nightgown that was see-through. He could see everything as I walked up to them and sat next to Thomas.

He was making noises and then Steve used a rattle.

Our son started laughing and full-blown giggling. It was a first for us. 

Steve says “I’ve never seen him laugh this much.”

I tell him “The kids in the village made him laugh every day by making funny faces.”

We both ignored the issues and started to play with our son. Steve would hold him up and help him fly around as I chase them. 

Thomas was getting tired and needed milk again. I lifted our son up and sat down as I pulled down my gown allowing him to feed on my breast.

Steve sat across from me as he watched us and asked “Did they treat you well? Did anyone try to hurt you?”

I smiled and said “They didn’t. They try to lock us up in the boat when traveling. I managed to escape to save them from two pirate boats. Steve, there are still a lot of pirates out there who're going to hurt us. These people kept me safe and they are trying to defend themselves. They are stuck in the middle between two hard rocks; you and pirates.”

Steve sighs and says “I know what you’re trying to do Y/N but you can’t expect us all to make changes overnight. These rules and traditions have been set for generations.”

He fell back on the bed as he tried to think.

I simply asked “What does your heart tell you? Be honest to me Steve.”

He shuts his eyes and he puffs out “Your heart can’t change laws and rules at your own will.”

I responded “Times have changed, why can’t rules change? Every King sets their own rules and own terms. You can’t possibly think the old rules would apply for all of us.”

Steve says “It puts order to things Y/N.”

He noticed Thomas was sleeping now. He goes outside and grabs the day Nanny that usually takes care of Thomas to watch him tonight. The guards will surround Thomas and will be nearby.

Once Thomas was removed from my arms. I stood up and looked at Steve.

I waited for everyone to get out of Steve’s tent.

I asked him “Would you have killed me, Steve? Be honest. If I didn’t have the wish, would you have killed me?”

Steve answers “I would have done everything in my power to stop your death but it doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have given you the execution if my hands were forced.”

I walk up to him “Everything we do is by choice Steve. You didn’t want to sacrifice me when we were on Stark’s land. I don’t think you would have made that call for me to die.”

Steve shook his head and said, “If I had to make the call…” I pulled him into a hard kiss. I grabbed his shirt and I jumped on him like a monkey as he held me.

I shook my head and said “You’re lying Steve. I know you wouldn’t have.”

Steve knew he was losing. He was no longer the ruthless king who drank his enemy’s blood. After meeting me, he’s grown a conscience and he’s no longer that man who came into my life like an avalanche.

He held me as he tried to breathe in. 

I tell him “It’s never easy to lead your people but if we can save them, why aren’t we? I know you want to and I know you feel it.”

Steve says “How are you so sure?”

I kissed him and smiled “You haven’t said no.”

We were kissing and he moved me to the bed. It felt hot and soon he was touching me everywhere. He placed me on the bed and started to pull my gown upwards to free between my legs. I ripped open his shirt as I knew he enjoyed it very much as I grabbed his neck to pull him into a kiss. He would kiss my chest and pull down my straps to free my breasts. He would suck on them and drink some of the milk. 

Steve says “This isn’t fair.”

I smiled “Yes it is. You would have all of me if you choose fairly.”

Steve grunts “You’re my wife.”

I held his face and said “You want all of me, you need to win my heart! Respect isn’t given, it has to be earned. Love can change and disappear shall one chooses to be unloyal, unfaithful and uncaring. What do you want, my king? All of me; my heart, my soul or just my body?”

Steve says “I want all of you.”

I pulled him into bed and flipped him. 

I kissed him passionately and I whispered as I went down his chest “If you want all of me, you need to earn it by being fair my king. I shall worship you like a god because you shall make history with all the choices you make in this lifetime. 

I pulled down his pants freeing his hard cock. I started to lick him and kiss his penis tenderly.

Steve says “Fuck! This isn’t fair Y/N. God…”

I tell him “It is my king. You want all of me, I’m willing to give it to you all but you need to earn it.”

I slid him into my mouth and started to suck on him. Steve was losing control as he watched me bob my head up and down.

Steve was fisting his hand and pounding the bed as I was driving him wild “Y/N, I’ll do whatever you want.”

I pulled away from him as I started to climb upwards to him. 

I said “It’s not what I want. I hope you want the same things and act upon it because…”

My hands were placing his penis in position at my entrance.

He finishes the sentence “it’s the right thing to do.” as he sat upwards. It was more intimate this way where he can kiss me. My hips moved down taking him inside of me.

I remind him “I’m not a bargaining chip because I’m already yours. I choose you Steve but don’t take it for granted.”

He moans and huffs “You will be the death of me.”

I smiled and said “It’s worth it.” as i grind my hips harder into him.

Out of nowhere, we hear Tony yelling “I heard Y/N is back! What the hell? Bucky, she’s probably in Steve’s Tent.”

Steve grabs the blanket and starts covering my back as he didn’t want anyone to see me naked. 

Tony and Bucky walk into the Tent and they knew I was sitting on Steve’s penis. 

Bucky says “Fuck! Seriously guys.”

Steve was trying to control himself as he says “Please leave.”

Tony says “No I like to be here right now. I’m enjoying the view.”

Bucky covers Tony’s eyes but then Tony fights back.

I held onto Steve’s neck as he covers me with the blanket but then I looked into Steve’s eyes as I lifted my hip then slid back down causing Steve to groan “Y/N”

I asked “What’s your decision Steve? Tell them” as I continued to fuck him in front of my brothers. 

Steve was breathless and he hated how easily he is succumbing to my demands but if he had to die right now, he would say it was worth it.

Tony and Bucky were still fighting.

Steve screams “I vote yes. Just get the fuck out so I can fuck my wife properly. Bucky grabs Starks ass out.”

Tony says “Go Sister! She’s on fire. Bucky, you sure you don’t have another sister?”

Bucky yells “Get out!” he drags Tony out of the tent meanwhile I started to fuck Steve even harder. 

Steve ripped the blanket off me and he started to suck on my nipples hard. 

I continued to move as this was the ultimate outcome. 

Steve whispers “I can’t wait to get you pregnant again.”

I smiled as I held his face “I’d like that too.” as we both locked eyes.

He rolled us over and he started to slam into me harder. 

We both couldn’t help but lose our passion. This felt right and it was the most sensual thing we have ever done to one another. 

Steve smiles “Did you enjoy our little audience my little whore?”

I giggled and said “It wasn’t too bad. I’m glad you wrapped me with the blanket. Fuck… Yes, Steve!”

He loved it when he made me soft and now I’m just lost in my thoughts.

Steve kisses me as massages my breasts “I love you Y/N”

I responded, “I love you, Steve!”

Just then we both climaxed together. Steve was breathless and he kissed my forehead and cheek before he laid next to me. 

Meanwhile, Michael was standing outside the tent with heartbreak. He asked Baby Bucky to fly him over here to make sure that I didn’t get hurt while Scott and I distracted the crowd. He blended in the crowd easily. He went to the infirmary to grab armor and make it look like he belonged to Steve’s entourage.

He heard everything. Our conversations and my moans as Steve took me. He shuts his eyes as his heartbreaks. He knew that I wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings but he pledged himself to me because he truly believes that I’m the only woman who can move him like this.

Now he takes each step walking away and returning back to his camp in the middle of the night so that he can tell everyone that we most likely will earn our victory tomorrow.

He was happy that Steve wasn’t a tyrant and didn’t force me. In fact, he knew that I had my power over Steve Rogers. 

_________________________________

Next morning, I appeared with Steve and attended the meeting.

Odin says “Why is she here?”

Steve says “She’s my queen.”

Odin says “I thought you wanted to remove that title.”

Steve says “I’ve changed my mind.”

Odin says “Do you treat your courts like this? Change your mind like the wind? Did she seduce you to get what she wanted?”

I smiled and said “I did. Perhaps you would like to witness my magic.” as I glared at him.

Steve was shocked at my response but he couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Odin lose his stern look.

Banner steps in and says “Steve, have you decided?”

Steve nods and he holds my hand as he turns to the group “I voted Yes.”

Odin screams “How could you?”

Steve says “Mr. Odinson, your sons and wife stood on the other side on their own accords. Do you know why?”

Odin says “She caused that.”

Steve smiles “Yes she has, she’s someone that has a force to her that makes you want to take that leap of faith. She believes there’s good in people. Perhaps you, Banner, and I are trying to hold onto something that no longer works for our time.”

Banner asks “What do you mean?”

Steve says “Look at all our history books teaching us about every kingdom. There’s always chaos, wars, problems because a small group of people band together and decide to eradicate changes. We can’t be ignorant to those cases and act like they don't exist. If we choose to be ignorant someday, we shall face the wrath of those consequences. I want my son to grow up knowing that he can make the changes needed to keep the peace for his people. Sacrifices can be made but if we can avoid it, then shouldn’t we change? How many more lives do we need to lose to learn a lesson?”

He made me proud and I had happy tears as I watched him speak his heart.

Tony adds “I’ve always been fond of changes and technology. My parents believe changes are good.”

Bucky adds “I can relate to these people because of my past. It’s hard to live under a rock and act like the past doesn’t affect you. To fix these issues, we need to allow them to heal by providing support. Killing them would mean there’s no hope. Even during a war, we all seek to a little hope. If we fail to provide it, what are we doing here?”

Odin challenges “If they successfully eradicate these changes, what will come next time?”

I ask him “Do you plan to silence every man and woman when there’s injustice in your own court?”

Odin says “I don’t need to listen to you. You bewitched my sons against me.”

The meeting doors open, Frigga, Loki, and Thor walked in.

Frigga says “Odin, you wound me by saying such accusations against Y/N.”

Thor joked “I mean she may have seduced me once.”

Loki throws an elbow at Thor’s gut and says “No need to joke Thor.”

Tony says “there’s an explanation for that.”

Steve held my hand tight as he will demand answers at how far I seduced Thor. I didn’t really share all the details besides the fact I did sleep with Loki. Now, this isn’t the best time to explain.

Odin says “See!”

Frigga crosses her arms and says “Odin, shall I reveal all your secrets?”

Odin grunts “Frigga!”

Frigga says “She is fighting for the good of which people? Those aren’t her family or relatives, you should know better than anyone else. Providing aid to innocent lives. Have you forgotten what you have done?”

Odin says “Frigga, you are going to ruin us if you…”

Frigga sighs as she looked at Loki and said “You took in a child that isn’t ours because he was left for dead by his own father.”

Loki figured it out that he was the black sheep of the family as he says “No”

Odin shook his head and said “Frigga, why? Why would you ruin us? Loki, please…”

It was a big revelation for all of us. I never thought Odin would do such a thing. He took another child as his own because he had a heart. There was hope but as I watched Loki break down. 

I felt bad for him as I wanted to go to him but Steve held my hand and he pulled me towards him.

Steve wasn’t going to let me go. 

Loki was angry and he asked, “Why didn’t you try to tell me?”

Thor asks “How could you lie to all of us?”

Odin says “They both are my sons.”

Frigga comes to the realization that Loki could still be Odin’s and she asks “Did you lie about his parents? What have you done Odin?”

Odin looked guilty and he confessed, “We were at war with Jotenheim many years back and I had…”

Frigga screams “You had an affair and sired a son. You lied to me! He wasn’t an innocent life you saved, you took your bastard back to me to raise.” She was livid. 

Loki flinched when he heard her call him a bastard. It was overwhelming so he left. I wanted to go after him but Steve held on to me.

He asks “It’s him or me. Make your choice Y/N.”

While Frigga was yelling at Odin for his confession. Thor was crying. 

I turned to Bucky and said “Brother, can you ask someone to go after Loki like Wanda or Carol, please.”

Steve held my hand tight and I turned to everyone “Let’s dismiss and reconvene when you all are ready.”

I pulled Steve and Bucky out of there as we ran downstairs. 

Loki rode a horse towards the mountains. Steve was just analyzing me and my feelings for Loki. I then saw far away that Carol was on a horse going after Loki.

Bucky confirms by looking through these optics that Tony invented binoculars “Wanda’s sister is going after Loki.”

I sighed and said, “That’s good.”

Steve was very quiet and then I grabbed his face as I kissed him “How could you ask me to choose Steve? He’s my friend. Could you imagine your own mother thinks you’re adopted but your father hid the truth from her? I am concerned because I asked them to come here to change Odin's mind. I didn’t expect this big reveal. It wasn’t my intention.”

Steve tries to remain in control and he knew I was trying to help. He tells me “I understand. Let’s go back. I need you.”

Bucky spoke deadpanned “For forsakes get a room.”

I responded, “We were and you guys still charge inside.”

Bucky shook his head “I need to find Natasha and ravish her.”

I shut my eyes as I walked away “arghh, you win brother!”

Bucky smirks and says “Go rest. Wait, Scott is on his way to pick you up.”

Scott landed outside our wall and he looks at me, I tell him “Hey Scott, I’ll return to you guys tomorrow night. We are still negotiating and working out issues. Steve wouldn’t lock me up.”

Scott says “Good! See you tomorrow.” He flew back to provide an update, while Steve dragged me back to his tent. 

We barely made it in the room and he was kissing me hard. 

I whispered, “I got to feed Thomas soon.”

Steve sighs “I’m jealous of our son, he gets to have you every few hours and sucking on these” as he massaged my breasts. “I love you Y/N!”

He was removing my laces in the front and taking off my dress. He wanted me naked and underneath him. We were removing all of our clothes and getting on the bed. 

I made a choice between him and Loki. I chose him.

Steve climbs on the bed over me and he moves in to kiss me. I felt his hand slide from my breast towards my core. He helped finger me to prepare what he plans to do next. 

Steve asks “Who do you love?” As he kisses my neck.

I was drowning in sensations and pleasure. I moaned “I love you, Steve!”

He kept plunging his fingers deeper into me and curling them. 

I felt my legs tremble as I continued to moan. 

Steve asks “What do you want?”

I started to scratch his sides and said “Fuck… Steve, I want you.”

He really enjoyed me cursing in vain with his name. He knew he was driving me wild.

Steve teases “Call me Master, you little whore.”

It made me smile and I said “No! What would you do about it?”

He removed his fingers, making me whine “No Steve!”

He flipped me over and slapped my butt hard which made me squeak.

Steve smiles “I think you enjoy feeling pain.” He smacks my other butt cheek. I didn’t think I would enjoy it but it felt good. I was getting wetter. 

He placed his hands on my ass as he pulled me back as slammed his penis inside of me. Filling me up so quickly. I was feeling stretched to the brim.

Steve takes a hold of my hips as he pulls out to slam back inside causing me to grunt “Steve!”

He slaps my ass again “Call me master!”

I shook my head and he slapped my other butt cheek as he continued to penetrate me deeply.

He held my shoulders down as he licked one of his fingers and thumb. 

Steve tells me “You shall be punished, my little whore.”

I felt the sudden intrusion in my anal hole where he slipped his finger in. 

I tried to stop but Steve whispers “You’re mine to use Y/N! I promise to be gentle. Take what I want to give you.”

I was so high on the passion that I said “Yes master.”

Steve smiles and he continues his mission to make me wither underneath him. He kept fingering me as he fucked me. It turned him on as he could feel his fingers and penis was separated by a thin wall of flesh. Just filling me up this way, made him feel so good.

We both came at the same time and I slowly passed out. 

Steve was behind me as he kissed my shoulders and cheek “You okay Y/N?”

I responded “She’s away at the moment. Please come back later.”

Steve smiles and he can hear Thomas cry for his mother. 

Steve says “I’ll bring our son to you.”

I grabbed my blanket to cover myself as Steve told the guard to bring Thomas who was wailing to another tent to come here. Steve wore his pants and washed his hands behind the curtain.

The Nanny, Sarah came in with Thomas with her maiden help, Peggy. 

They brought Thomas to me as I lifted the blanket down to feed Baby. 

I apologized “I’m sorry for the tardiness.”

Sarah smiles “My queen, no need to apologize.”

I looked at Peggy and noticed her new face, she was beautiful and I said “Hi! What is your name?”

The maiden bows and says “My name is Peggy! Nice to meet you, my queen.”

Steve finished cleaning and walked towards me half-naked. He was very gorgeous with the six-pack. 

Sarah knew not to look at Steve but I noticed Peggy was blushing and admiring Steve’s hot body.

I smiled as I can see what he told me how he can charm his way in any lady’s pants if he wanted to. 

Steve didn’t even notice Peggy. He watched me feed our son as he kissed my shoulders. 

Peggy was looking and noticing every little touch that Steve did to me.

She wanted that and last night, she was fingering herself as she heard the nasty things Steve did to me. Steve made sure I was loud last night as he took me over and over again. Peggy wanted all of that and she thought I didn’t deserve Steve. 

For now, she shall admire him from far.

I thought she simply admired Steve for a while. Who knew that someday, she was going to cause me the biggest heartache in my life?

Steve kisses the back of my neck as Thomas tries to drink as much milk as possible.

I squeaked “Owww! Thomas”

I pulled my nipple away as I inspect his jaw. He was crying and we see a tooth growing. 

I asked Sarah “Is it normal for babies to teeth at this time?”

Sarah confirms “Often babies teeth around 6 months. Our prince is growing quickly. He’s heavier than most babies I’ve cared for. We will make sure he gets some more teething toys and you can slightly hit his cheek if he bits you again so he stops”

I nod and I placed him on my other nipple.

Steve speaks to Thomas as he kisses the baby’s forehead “Don’t hurt your mother. We have to share those nipples.”

I huffed and said, “Not appropriate my king.”

Everyone laughed except me.

Steve was admiring both me and Thomas and he said “How did I get so lucky?”

Sarah loved me as her queen but not Peggy.


	21. Tricked

It took some time to convince Banner. Odin has excused himself from his family matters and went back to Asgard.

Banner asks “How do you plan to help no-man’s land?”

We explained our ideas that we want to set up a voting process. All citizens of no-man land can nominate candidates (up to 2-3) and whoever is the most popular vote gets to become the leader of the group. This can happen every 5 years and also all 5 Kingdoms get to vote on each candidate to see who has the most votes.

We can build a system with proper regulations. All 5 kingdoms help chips to build this system so that we maintain peace. 

There could be a tier system for roles below the leader as the country grows. 

We also want to rebuild the kingdom to ensure safety and lessen the crimes as Pirates are still at large.

As we were formulating plans and ideas, Steve was excited to chip in. 

I see Peggy walking into the meeting room trying to get my attention. 

She came to tell me it’s time to feed Thomas. 

Steve asks “Who dares to interrupt?”

I looked at Steve in disbelief and I said “I have to go feed, Thomas. See you later.”

Steve pulls me in for a kiss on the forehead as he tells me “I’ll find you later. Go rest with our son.”

I smiled as I felt he genuinely now wants to help no-man’s land and it looks like Banner is on board.

———————————

Peggy was scared as Steve hadn't noticed her at all. She wishes she wasn’t so invisible. She heard of our love story and she wished that she could do the same however, she doesn’t want to get killed over it either. 

I headed back to the tent where Thomas was crying. I picked him from Sarah’s arms and I saw Maria who came back from No-man’s land.

I asked “Is everything okay?”

Maria says “I needed something to do. It felt like I was too relaxed over there.”

I laughed and as I positioned Thomas on my breast to feed but he bit me. I hit his cheek a bit and told him “Don’t bite mommy! That hurts.” 

He seems to understand and doesn’t attempt it again.

Maria looks at Peggy and says “Y/N, did you replace me already?”

I laughed “I dare not Maria! You and Sarah are irreplaceable. Sarah needed the help so she’s got an assistant. You can hire one too if you want. I’ll just ask Steve to approve.”

Maria smirks “I can boss someone! Oh my god!”

Sarah shook her head and said, “You’re going to regret it Y/N!”

Maria and Sarah were free to talk like this around me. We have known each other for a while since I was the fake Princess Meredith, meanwhile, Peggy just joined so she wasn’t sure if she can speak her mind.

Maria asks Peggy “can you talk?”

Peggy nods and says “It’s my first time serving the queen. I don’t dare to speak unless given permission.”

Maria smiles “Where did you find this maiden?”

Sarah answers “She was recommended by one of the trusted royal guards, Baron.”

Maria puts her hands on her hip and says “Well Peggy, I should warn you a few things.”

I tell Maria “Don’t scare her Maria.”

Maria continues “Everything we talk about must remain here. You do not betray our queen by spilling secrets. If the queen ever asks for a favor, do it! Don’t ask questions. Trust her with your life. She takes care of us. She’s a warrior, protector, Angel, and the best Queen you will ever serve. Feel Honor to serve under her.”

I rolled my eyes and said to Maria “Oh my fierce royal household lady, can you not scare her?”

Maria smiles “My queen, you need to understand that you keep us on our toes quite often. The king can attest to that.”

I smirked and said, “Now I should sentence you to go on vacation immediately so you can stop scaring new help.”

Sarah laughs “Please send her away. She’s so much trouble when she hasn’t got laid by her husband.”

We all cracked up and Peggy was shocked to hear both Sarah and Maria talked to me so freely.”

Soon Peggy joined our conversations. 

————————————-

It took a week later to hash out all the details and there was a plan to rebuild the kingdom with everyone’s help. 

Michael and everyone got the notification that they will officially become a country and a plan will be hashed out.

Meanwhile, I wanted Odin to be on board. He refused to join our discussion but he’s willing to be on the treaty. 

I asked “Wanda, any sign of Loki?”

Wanda shook her head as she told me “For all the years, I’ve known Loki. He’s loved his mother more than anything. His mom always spent extra care on him but now he knows she thought he was adopted, not some bastard from another woman.”

I needed to see Frigga. 

I went to Steve who was in a meeting with the men. 

I asked “Steve, can we speak alone?” I knew he wouldn’t like what I’m about to ask.

Steve walked into a private area with me “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

I looked down before I looked up to his beautiful eyes “I would like to go see Frigga in Asgard. I’ve heard she returned home and I want to go look for Loki and Carol.”

Steve’s eyes changed from soft to narrow and dripped with spite. 

The quietness became unease. 

I explain “I want Odin to join all of us. He’s always going to think it’s my fault that I caused this rift between them.”

Steve speaks low as he holds in his temper “Odin will never give you the chance. Y/N, you can’t keep fixing everything. Why do you have to do this?”

I tell him “He’s a friend of mine. Now his mother who he treasures the most despises him because of his father’s deceptions and lies. I don’t care about Odin. I care about Frigga and Loki. They came here for us.”

Steve held my hand with some force and said “They came for you. Why do you think Loki is here?”

I yanked my arm back and asked “do you not trust me, Steve?”

Steve shuts his eyes and he asks “Do you love him? Did you have sex with him again?”

I slapped him and my tears came down. 

I asked him “What do I have to do to earn your trust? Why would you ask me that? Have I Shown you any disloyalty?”

Steve tried to approach me but I raised my hands up.

I tell him “Enough! You can question all you want and I’m not going to answer idiotic questions.”

I was opening the door to leave but he says “You still end up choosing him. You were supposed to be his wife. That was your destiny. Do you know how I feel when a witch confirms that prophecy? Do you understand why I’m scared?”

I turned around and pushed him back “I tell you I love you many times, I’ve given you everything and you still doubt my feelings. I don’t love Loki! I love you Steve Fucken Rogers! I hate you so much right now because you always just rip my heart out with your words. How can you be so cruel?”

He held my wrists and he realized he fucked up. 

I quietly tell him “I slept with him once when I thought you didn’t love me. You used me, you forced me before I left. Have you forgotten that dreadful night? You tore me open and left me there to bleed. I jumped off the cliff because I thought you didn’t love me and wanted me to suffer for deceiving you. I got to Tony’s and the Odinson brothers came. I was meant to seduce Thor but Loki already knew who I was and he saw the future. We slept with one another because it felt right at that moment. Ever since I regret it because I end up hurting you.”

I was crying and Steve watched me break down. He tried to approach me but I would move back and shake my head.

I was on the ground crying “Loving you is the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

Steve bent down and he held my face “I’m sorry!”

I tell him “You took me against my will so many times I can’t even phantom and I still love you. I slept with Loki that night because he didn’t hurt me like you did.” I got up as Steve tried to grab my sleeve.

I yanked my hands back as I walked slowly away from him.

I said “You keep pushing me away. What have I done to deserve this? Why do you not trust me? I’m leaving to go see Frigga and maybe the distance would help clear our minds. You can decide whether you want to remain married to me. I’m done with these questions.”

I left the room and I went to pack. 

Steve stumbles back as he slides down to the floor. He fucked up again and he doesn’t know what to do to help me realize how sorry he felt. 

———————————-

Maria, Thomas and I flew to Asgard. I was outside the gates when Scott and Marlene flew us. We requested to see Frigga. 

Odin came out to see us and he said “You’re not welcomed here. Leave!”

I tell him “I need to talk to her.”

Odin said, “Are you deaf?”

I answer “No! I’m just trying to help…”

Odin screams “Have you not helped enough? Because of you, my sons and wife hate me.”

I looked at him in shock and I huff “King Odin, I wasn’t the one who slept with Loki’s mother and brought Loki back to my wife and lied to her for the last 20 plus years.”

Odin was angry “They wouldn’t have found out if it weren’t…”

I tell him “I’m surprised they didn’t find out sooner given their magic.”

I saw a small flicker of truth in his eyes when I asked “Is Loki really your son? Do you not see your secret affair caused this? If you told Frigga the truth and apologize, maybe she would forgive you. Loki loves his mother and to see her despise him because of your lies is going to kill him.”

Odin looked angry and said “it’s my fault? You little wench needs to be taught a lesson! If it weren’t for Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, I’d…”

I looked at him sternly “Don’t finish that sentence because you will have to worry about my wrath. I’m here out of respect and love that I have for your family but if you’re too stubborn to realize the pain they feel is because of your lies. You will never live in peace if you constantly lie to your loved ones.”

Odin knew I was right but he hated me “Get out and never come back here.”

I tell him “I will go see Frigga unless you want three kingdoms; Rogers, Barnes, and Starks to come down on you. I would suggest you keep your cruel words away from me. I will not hold back if you step out of line King Odin.”

Odin was fuming as I got on the back of dragons and they flew me to Frigga’s room.

I reached the Balcony and the dragons decided to go into the field. I was holding Thomas in my arms as I walked into the chambers.

Frigga sat near the window looking like she was lost but crying. 

Thomas was cooing at Frigga as he recognized her.

Frigga smiles and she rushes to me as she goes and holds Thomas.

She held him and was playing with him.

I ask “Frigga, how have you been?”

Frigga freezes and says “I don’t know how to answer that question. I’ve always been given foresight but I never saw this coming. Odin must have sealed that from my vision. This betrayal was hard. I can’t find my way out on this one.”

I nod and said, “Do you still love Loki?”

She had tears in her eyes “Of course I still love him. I just wish I knew.”

I ask her “If you knew the truth, would you have loved Loki the way you did?”

She knew the answer deep down and she realized that she would have kept it distant. She wouldn’t have taught Loki magic and she wouldn’t have always made an extra effort to ensure he felt that he could fit in. She was overcompensating on so many levels thinking he was an adopted son.

I tell her “I think Steve and I might not work. He asked me to choose between Loki or him especially that day when Loki ran away after finding out.”

Frigga looks at me and says “You are Loki’s future wife based on the prophecy.”

I tell her “My biggest reason for remaining in this complicated marriage is because of him, Thomas. I’ve been tired since Steve always needed reassurance.”

Frigga says “You both can have your differences and issues but your child is innocent. I pity him for being stuck in the middle.” That’s when she realized that Loki was the innocent child stuck between Odin and herself.

She starts crying “What have I done? I must have wounded his heart for calling him a bastard. Y/N, I wouldn’t ever despise him. It’s not his fault. It was Odin’s fault for lying.”

I smiled and said “Frigga, he needs you to tell him this. He needs his mother, the one who he’s so fond of. It breaks his heart to see you broken because of him.”

Frigga nods and smiles “Thank you Y/N! I really hope you and Steve could work it out. I’ll go find Loki. I think I know where he is.”

I tell her “You need to talk to Odin. Allow him to explain.”

Frigga screams “No! I don’t want to hear anything from that old lying bastard.”

I really wanted to laugh but I told her “There’s a story why he brought Loki home, you may not agree with his actions but I believe you deserve to know the truth. Aren’t you curious why? Whatever the reasons maybe, I think you want to know.”

Frigga shook her head “I’m not ready to see Odin.”

I nod and said, “do it when you’re ready.”

Frigga says “I need to find my son, Loki. I’ll get Thor.”

I smile as I watch her say goodbye and look for Thor. I called the dragons and we were heading back to Steve.

We came back and it was night time. My heart still hurts so I thought it was best for me not to see Steve. 

——————————————-

Steve was drinking with his friends; Sam, Bucky, and Clint. He tells them everything and why he was angry. He hated how things were always complicated between me and Him. Now I’m probably back with Loki.

Bucky tells him “Steve, she’s trying to fix things. If she can help, she would. That’s my sister.”

Steve smiles “Your bias my friend. She’s your sister.”

Sam shook his head and said, “If Y/N, was a man, you would have told her she’s doing a good job but the only reason why you’re upset is that she’s a woman, you want her to stay out and plant her ass at home.”

Clint adds “Steve, Y/N had proven herself many times that she puts everyone before herself. She’s precocious And she will challenge you. We all knew that even when she was the fake princess Meredith. She still drove you nuts.”

Steve points at his friends and says “You guys are asses and traitors! I need new friends.”

Bucky shook his head “We know you love her and we know it’s hard for you to wrap around these changes, my sister isn’t a normal woman. You have to accept that.”

Steve has hiccups and says “I hate you guys. I just want Y/N not to run everywhere and try to fix everyone. It’s not her problem! Why does she have to leave me? Am I asking too much?”

They were drinking more beer and all the men kind of understood Steve’s position.

Clint reminds him “Your wife took down a ship full of pirates.”

Sam adds “She killed a bear all by herself, I don’t know if I could even do that and she saved your ass.”

Bucky drinks and says “She took Princess Meredith’s identity to stop you from going after Morgan.”

Clint adds “She left us at Starks to go on her to Rumlow.”

Sam smiles “Steve, she’s fierce and she’s one of a kind. Without her, we wouldn’t have won that war against those zombies.”

Bucky says “It’s not easy to be Y/N Barnes!”

Steve corrects “Y/N Rogers! Why does everyone keep calling her Y/N Barnes? She’s fucken married to me.”

Sam laughs “Steve, I think I know what your problem is.”

Steve yells “spill it!”

Sam says “You want Y/N to fall in line and be some queen just to look pretty and ignore everything else that she has ever done and sit still like a tamed tiger that she is.”

Bucky says “Caged tigress.”

Clint scoffs “That’s definitely not happening!”

Steve says “I don’t mean to change her in that way…”

Bucky defends me “What do you want Steve? You want her to fight you or not? Do you want her to be herself or just some royalty who doesn’t care about the people? What she’s doing today, could impact the future. My sister is one of a kind. You can’t expect her to fall in line. No matter what we say, she’s going to act on her accords.”

Steve touched his forehead and said “I love her as is. I guess it takes time to get used to it. I dislike all the male attention she gets. Loki, Tony, Thor and now that peasant who kidnapped her.”

Bucky says “Michael! Yea I see it that he cares a lot about her.”

Steve adds “The dragons too.”

Sam starts laughing “How could you be this jealous? She’s made some really good friends.”

Clint adds “Vision and Carol cares for her too. Steve, your wife is likable. Steve, you’re not so bad either!”

Steve shook his head “I just want her to be mine! No one else’s. I don’t wike sharing!”

Bucky almost spat out his drink “Oh Steve you’re drunk, you are saying wike not like. Let’s get you to bed.”

The boys were walking back to Steve’s tent and deposited him in the bed before they went back to theirs.

Peggy has been lurking around waiting for the opportunity. As she walks in with a small basin of water. Acting like she was requested to come into his tent to help him with his drunkenness. 

Steve says “Get out!”

Peggy coaxes him “Y/N asked me to care for you.”

He didn’t bat her away anymore as Peggy lifts the wet cloth over his head and face. 

Steve opens his eyes and says “Y/N?” But everything was blurry and he couldn’t see correctly.

Peggy got closer and she was removing her clothes.

This was her first time and she wanted Steve to take it. 

Steve felt her flesh touch him and he was moaning “Y/N! Forgive me please?”

Peggy responds “Touch me, my lord.”

He grabbed her breasts and he was groaning as she kept rubbing herself against his breeches.

Peggy simply helps Steve out of his pants.

He was in no condition to fight back or do anything so Peggy took charge. 

She straddles Steve and starts to insert him inside of her. It hurt a lot at first but she was able to pace herself. That night she had sex with Steve all night while he was drunk. She slept peacefully in Steve’s arms after.

———————————-

The next morning, Steve woke up and he was nuzzling the woman next to him thinking that it was me. His head was hurting from too much ache yesterday. 

However, he had a hard boner. He closed his eyes and started to kiss Peggy but he noticed different things about the woman next to him. The noises she made. He looked up and noticed it wasn’t me and he moved back, falling off the bed. Noticing that he didn’t have his pants. He got up as Peggy hides under the blanket but he could see some stain on the sheets. 

Steve asks “Did we...fuck?” He knew I was going to kill him. No this wasn’t right. This wasn’t how things should be.

Peggy starts to cry softly and says “I was asked to tend to you yesterday, I brought in water to clean your face and you…” she cries and Steve hits his own head.

Steve calls himself “You’re an idiot Steve!” Then he shakes his head and says “I’m sorry… what’s your name?”

Peggy shyly says “Peggy.”

Steve says “Peggy, whatever happened last night was a mistake. You can’t tell anyone.” He wanted to add ‘Especially the queen’ but he couldn’t. 

Peggy nods.

Steve says “I will make sure you will be married to a noble and that we will fix this but I need your discretion on this matter. Can you do that for me, Peggy?”

Peggy nods and moves off the bed to get her clothes. 

Steve went to pick up his pants and he said “We will have to wait to make sure you’re not with child.”

Peggy nods and cries softly as she leaves the tent. 

Steve slaps himself as he hated this moment. It was normal for a king to take courtesans to bed or even maids but he has never done that ever since Sharon. 

He was devoted to me and only me. Now, this was a mistake that he will not repeat. 

Peggy cried as she went back to her tent. I was walking to go see Steve when I bumped into her.

I asked, “Peggy, what’s wrong?” She looked hysterical and scared. I brought her back to her tent which was close to Steve’s (which meant she intentionally looked for me and made it look like it’s a coincidence.)

I let her sit on the bed and asked her “What happened?”

Peggy sniffs “Nothing my queen. Please don’t concern yourself with my matters. I was stupid. I shouldn’t have been where I was last night.”

I can tell she’s shaken so I tell her “When you’re ready, feel free to come to talk to me. I will help you.”

She cried and she said “Thank you, my queen. May I ask for the day off?”

I nod and said, “Take as long as you want.”

Peggy confirms “Just a day is fine. Thank you, my queen.”

I felt bad for her as I got up to leave. 

She was still crying after I left.

——————————-

I went to Steve who was having a bath. It was early in the morning. 

I came into his tent and noticed all his bedding sheets were wrapped in a bundle. 

The maids were rushing in to clean and I asked “What happened?”

One of the maids, Melanie was shaken at what she saw on the sheets but she couldn’t tell me because Steve asked her to shut her mouth or he will kill her.

I asked but she was scared to speak the truth. 

Steve heard me and he answered “I threw up last night, too much ale. Leave us.”

Melanie took the bundle but I noticed some red stains so I asked “What did you eat that was red?”

Melanie stopped in her tracks worried that I figured it out but she continues to leave immediately. 

I went to Steve who was thinking of how to lie to me. He leaned back in the bath to look relaxed.

He says “My head hurts. I don’t remember anything besides waking up to my own filth.”

I laughed as I got a chair and placed it near his head.

I sat down and started massaging his head, 

Steve asks “Not angry anymore?”

I asked, “Do you still want me to be mad?”

Steve shook his head “No! I never want you to be mad or angry at me ever. I’m sorry! Yes! y/N, that feels so good!”

I was giving him a massage and he was enjoying it so much. 

Steve wanted to blurt the truth to me but then I told him “Just don’t hurt me again. Your words hurt and I hate it when you don’t trust me. I trust you with my heart.”

This made it hard for him. He wanted to cry but he masked it by smiling.

I took off my gown and I slid inside the tub with him. 

He pulled me into a fevering kiss. He pounced on me quickly as he worried that he would break my heart with the truth. He was being selfish to avoid hurting me. 

I hear him say “I’m sorry!” So many times during our lovemaking. 

I kept reminding him “I love you and it has always been you.” To let him know the prophecy has nothing on him. 

We made love in the tub. I didn’t know Steve was crying because the water was everywhere. Every time he penetrated me, a tear came down as he hated the lies. He knew if he revealed the truth, he would lose me.

He wasn’t ready to tell me the truth.

—————————-

We were wrapping up at no man’s land as we created a brand new system for No-man’s land. All kingdoms invested money to help build security and free everyone from their wrongful sentences or severe sentences. 

Michael was voted by everyone to take the leader’s role. We decided that Tony will help guide Michael on leading since he’s the closest. Banner and Odin wanted to be hands-off. The onus fell on Barnes, Starks, and Rogers. However, Steve just wanted to go home and not be here any second longer.

I still haven’t heard from Loki.

I went to No-man’s land with lots of gifts. Bucky, Natasha, Tony, Banner, Maria, Sarah, Steve, and Peggy were with me.

Steve looked shocked when he saw Peggy this morning. Peggy looked shaken. 

I couldn’t piece it together. I thought she was timid in general so I simply didn’t say anything. 

We headed to No-man’s land to introduce Steve and Bucky. Banner set up a station to have his staff look at everyone’s Health. 

One of our guards, Baron, was on site. He was speaking to Sarah and Peggy often. 

I noticed Peggy was happier with Baron. They were close friends. Maybe something happened to them that caused her to cry. Young love, I guess.

I went to hand out clothes, jackets, blankets, and essentials. The kids were surrounding Thomas while Sarah and Maria kept watching. 

Our son sat on his own and Steve was hovering to keep an eye on Thomas.

Steve and I locked eyes and I smiled as he plays with our son. It was an adorable sight.

Michael came up to me and said “Hi Queen Y/N!”

I smirked and had hands on my hips “What do you want, the masked man who kidnapped me?”

Michael asks “Please forgive me, I…”

I laughed “I’m joking! Can you let me know when you see Loki?”

Michael asks “When are you leaving?”

I answered sadly “We are leaving tomorrow as it will take us a few days to get home. There’s going to be a big party for Steve’s birthday in a few weeks. You will be there right?”

Michael answers “I wouldn’t miss it. I hope you and your family have a safe trip. Thank you for everything you have done.”

I pat his shoulder and said “Michael, it was all you! I did what I could to help but you are the reason why this town has a new home. Just don’t kidnap me again to get your point across. Simply write a letter or proposal for Steve.”

Michael says “I’ll update you of our status and when I see Loki, I’ll let him know your concerns.”

We both discussed arrangements for the children and schools. 

Steve can tell that everyone here loved me and I was free to be myself not held back by my title. The children made Thomas giggle a lot. The dragons came to bid their goodbyes as they returned to the mountains with Wanda and Vision.

Vision came to me and said “Hi Y/N! We are getting ready to leave since our work is done.”

Wanda says “We will go find Loki but we worry we wouldn’t be able to come to Steve’s party. We aren’t suitable for those events however we will come to Thomas’s first birthday.”

I smiled and said, “I will see you then.”

Vision tells me “Y/N, no matter what you face in the future, trust your gut and yourself.”

I laughed “More riddles?”

Vision nods and says “Stay safe Y/N.”

Martha and Howard came up to me.

Martha says “We will see you at Steve’s birthday. We will stay to help set up as I understand Steve doesn’t want you too close with the others.”

I ask “How do you know Steve so well?”

Martha smiles “Experience! Your husband has the right to worry, you were kidnapped with Thomas. If it happened on my watch, I would want to go home where it feels…”

I finished her sentence “safe.”

She reminds me “Steve loves you and you love him. Marriage requires patience and effort. Try to see his point of view, my child.”

I smiled and said, “Thank you, mother!”

Martha grabbed me into a hug and she said softly “You’re the daughter, I’ve always wanted! So brave, kind, and smart. Your parents must be proud while in Heaven watching down on you.” 

Howard hugs both of us. Tony was standing nearby and he hugged all of us as well. I reached out to Steve and he came to hug all of us. 

Bucky says “Hey!”

Natasha pushed him in the group hug.

We laughed.

I was crying “I lost so much in a short period of time but I’ve gained so much as well. Thank you, mom and dad!”

Tony adds “I’m jealous!”

I laughed “Brother, you’re always jealous!”

Everyone pulls away. I held Martha’s hand and Howard’s. 

Howard holds Steve’s hand. 

Tony holds Martha’s hand and he turns to Bucky. 

Steve, Bucky, and Tony held hands as we looked at our small circle

Howard says “Our Starks family has grown. We have one godson (acknowledging Bucky as a godson), a son in law and our daughter. Martha and I are very happy to see you all work together this time. No matter what happens, we hope you three kings work together.”

Tony responds “Father, there are no concerns here. They will listen to me.”

Steve scoffs and Bucky laughs.

Tony says “Don’t worry, we got this. I’m the eldest.

Steve says “I’m older!”

Bucky teases “You married our youngest sister so technically you’re..”

Tony screams “youngest bwahaha! Show us respect!!! Better yet, bow to me!”

I was in between Martha and Howard who held me and told me “If anyone dares to mess with you, just know they are messing with all of us; 4 kingdoms; 3 dragons, 4 sorcerors.”

I laughed and said “I will remind those who try. Thank you! I will see you in a few weeks.”

I kissed my god-parents. 

We had to say goodbye to everyone as we were packing up to leave. Steve wanted to get a head start tomorrow. 

Michael watched me and he slowly smiled as I walked away. Peggy noticed the attention I got from everyone including Michael’s. Peggy didn’t like how I was so close to all these people. Steve deserved better.

Banner left me a box with a note. Inside were vials. 

Banner wrote “Hi Y/N, It was requested by Carol that I left this with you. These vials are meant to clear the birth controls from your system and will allow you to have a child. Use it when you’re ready.”


	22. Steve's birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

I turned to Steve and said, “Did you request this from Banner?”

Steve read the note and shook his head “No! Carol requested it for you which means she probably sees us changing our minds.”

We shook our heads “Not yet but will keep it.”

I asked Peggy to put it away. 

She walked away with the box. Took a look at the note, took a vial, and drank it. She filled it back up with water and placed it back in the box. She really hopes she can be with Steve’s child.

Once it was dark fall, Peggy was feeling agitated, maybe it’s the effects of the medication. She was extremely horny and wanted sex. 

She was close to Steve’s tent and she was listening to me and Steve have sex. She was fingering herself as we came to a completion. 

I tied up Steve since it’s our last night in the tent and I even blindfolded him.

I left him like that until I returned after feeding Thomas. 

Peggy knew it was her chance as she snuck into the tent. 

Steve giggles “Can’t wait too long Y/N?”

Peggy simply nods and agrees with a grunt. Trying not to give away anything. Her body was on fire and she needed something. 

She started to pull the blanket down from Steve and his penis sprung up. Peggy kissed it and touched it. She didn’t care if they got caught right now but she needed him.

She slowly climbed on him after removing her nightgown. 

She took this chance to fuck Steve and made sure he came deep inside of her. 

Steve tells Peggy “Release me Y/N” after he came down on the high of his orgasm. He hated how he had no control. 

Peggy hurried up with her gown and started to untie some of the ropes but she dashed out before Steve unveiled his blindfold. 

He was shocked to see I wasn’t there anymore. I probably left to go feed Thomas but this was the first time he felt I was so desperate to fuck him so fast. 

It felt good but different. 

Steve removes all the ropes and he plans to attack me when I come back to teach me a lesson.

Peggy was so happy because it helped. 

————————————- 

I finished feeding Thomas and was heading back to Steve’s tent. 

As soon as I got inside, I walked in and noticed the bed was empty. How did he manage to get out? 

I didn’t prepare myself as Steve jumps behind me and wraps me with the blindfold over my mouth. He tied it tight behind my head so I couldn’t make too many noises. There was rope dangling down from the big beams. Steve grabbed them to tie both my hands. 

I stood with arms apart wearing a gown. 

Steve laughs “How does that feel to my queen? You fuck me and leave me there. How dare you?”

It was teasing and I knew Steve was going to fight back but this was feeling amazing. I was so drunk on how hot this was. It felt like I was a tied up prisoner.

He touched my arms giving me goosebumps on purpose and he ripped open my chest area to suck on my breasts. I was struggling and Steve reminded me “Don’t pull too hard. We don’t want the tent to come down do we?”

He moves behind me as he tore through my gown so it falls to my feet.

It was turning him so hard as I stood there being vulnerable to him and only him.

He slaps my ass causing me to groan “Steve”

Steve whispers in my ear “Little whore of mine, answer to your master. What do you want? I shall grant it.”

I really wanted to give into him but I said. “release me”

He slaps my other butt cheek causing me to Yelp.

Steve laughs “That’s not what I want to hear. I know you feel it, what does my little whore want?”

I smiled as he circles me “Fuck me, master!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He got behind me and held the back of my neck and pushed into me causing me to moan. 

Steve smiles as I was still wet inside from our last sex. 

Steve says “is this what you wanted whore?”

I nod as he slowly moves.

The ropes were moving and he worried that I might cause the beams to come down if I kept tugging it. 

He unwraps them off my hands and he pushes me forwards into the bed. He pushed my hand down to the bed “Keep it there”

He pulled my ass up higher as he pushed himself back inside, filling me with my cervix.

It was overwhelming.

Then he continued to use me until we both screamed in ecstasy. He pounded into me relentlessly. He loved the feeling of me surrounding his penis. This is where I belong, always under him and loving him.

We fucked like rabbits all night long as our journey home will take a few days. Steve would have to wait until we headed back to the castle or not. 

Steve wanted me and he will have me in every capacity possible. 

———————————-

Next day…

I was out with Bucky and Clint as we had to hunt animals to bring it back to our camp. Steve was busy commanding his troops.

Bucky, Clint, and I had a challenge, the most catches wins. 

We had to head back to base as the sun was leaving us. The fire was built and the path was made. We gave away our catches when we heard a scream. 

Steve was heading out to pee in the woods. He heard noises but didn’t expect wolves to be near. The guards came and Peggy came with a torch. The wolves were attacking. The Alpha one jumped on Steve but he didn’t have a weapon. Peggy ran up to help Steve by knocking it with her torch. 

She screamed in fright which caused me, Bucky, and Clint to run towards it. 

The torch fell and almost landed on Steve. The wolf decides to attack Peggy by jumping on her and biting into her shoulder causing her to scream. Steve rolled to get the torch and ram it into the rib cage or the wolf.

I shot arrows killing it in its head and shoulder.

I ran up to her while Steve removed the wolf off her screaming “Peggy?”

I screamed “Peggy!!!”

Steve got up and explained what happened. Bucky and Clint took care of the rest. 

Steve carried Peggy to the physician. I went to check on Thomas, Maria, and Sarah to make sure everyone was safe.

Peggy grabbed hold of Steve’s hand not letting him go as the physician had to remove her clothes.

Steve says “You have to let me go.”

Peggy says “I’m scared.”

Steve says “I will close my eyes.” Because he shouldn’t see a naked maiden.

As the physician removes her clothes to take a look at the damage.

Physician William confirms “The bite wasn’t too lethal but this will hurt. Peggy, you may want to bite on this” he gave her a wrapped cloth and stuck it between her lips. 

He sprayed liquids on her shoulder causing it to sting. 

She held onto Steve’s hand so hard that it caused him to flinch.

Steve tries to distract her “I have to thank you for saving my life. It was very brave of you.”

Peggy was crying and said, “I couldn’t watch you die.”

Steve nods and says “I owe you a favor. Name your wish and I shall complete it.”

Peggy smiles and says “There’s nothing I want.”

Steve simply says “It’s your favor, use it when the time comes.”

Once she was wrapped up, Steve made sure she got seated in her bed with some help to look after her overnight. For the first time, Steve felt his heart flutter a bit for Peggy. The girl came to his rescue and she has kept their secret. He shook his head and told himself not to think. In a few weeks, he will know if she’s with child. No child the easier for him to marry her off and put this secret behind him.

He went to look for me and Thomas. We secured the perimeters in the woods and made sure it was safe. 

Steve and I watched Thomas fall asleep. We made the shift of Thomas staying in our small tent. We had a cot on the ground. It was the smallest enclosed room I’ve ever been with Steve. 

I took off his clothes to inspect any damages. I took the bucket of water and cloth as I cleaned him of sweat and dirt before going to bed. We made the best we had of our bed to be comfortable. Steve spoons me and he whispers “I love you!”

I smiled “I love you too Steve! I was so close to losing you today.”

Steve says “Thank god my luck is still good.”

I sighed “Poor Peggy! It’s going to leave a scar.”

Steve says “Scars are good. It builds character.”

I sighed “Not on women. She’s still a maiden. Her husband may not accept it.”

He was already moving his hands to cup my breast as I whispered “Thomas is here!”

Steve whispers back “Be quiet and try not to make too many noises my queen.”

Steve didn’t want to talk about Peggy anymore. He owes her so much already. He didn’t want to owe her more. Now he was going to fuck me quietly as possible because he needed me after being so close to death. He spread me open to take him sideways. 

He held a hand over my mouth as he fucked me hard and released my mouth when he slowed. The pace was driving me nuts. Eventually, I rolled him over as I got on top and I grind him fast taking what I needed. We both were fighting for dominance in the quiet night. 

He flipped me over and placed me in a missionary position as he continued to slam himself into me. He placed his hand over my mouth as he fucked me into the ground.

My eyes rolled back and I arched my back to take him.

He hated the lies that were eating him up but he couldn’t risk losing me. We fell asleep and woke up when Thomas needed feeding. 

————————————-

Baron watched over Peggy and Steve assigned him to tend to her as they headed back to the kingdom. Melanie was also assigned to Peggy during her recovery as well. 

I went to check up on Peggy and she kept assuring me that she was fine. Steve would be next to me when I gave him a glare ‘Speak up!’

Steve coughs and says “Peggy, thank you for coming to my rescue. My wife and I would like to extend you to some gifts once we get to the kingdom. You shall be promoted in your rank which Sarah and Maria will see to it. Thank you again.”

I smiled and told Peggy “You will spend time to recover. Melanie will take care of you during these times.”

————————————-

Steve couldn’t keep his hands off me the last few days. Near-death experiences tend to do that to him. 

I bled that last night of camping. Steve almost had a heart attack when we woke up feeling the bloody sheets. 

I apologized but Steve said “It’s ok! I feel bad for you that you get it every month.”

I smiled “how did I get so lucky?”

Steve says “You’re lucky that you’re pretty.”

I threw the pillow in his face as I got up to tend to myself and put some cloth down there to soak the blood. It was awful to travel during these times but one more day and we will be back. 

Steve teases “I’m going to miss shutting you up with my hands.”

The man was insatiable.

I tease back “And 1 week of no sex.”

Steve groans “Fuck! Arghhh”

After we cleaned up the bed and packed things.

We were traveling back to the castle. Before that, we took a short break in the woods.

I had Steve up against the tree as I went on my knees.

Steve tells me “It’s ok Y/N…. never mind continuing! Yes, like that.”

I was sucking and licking him far from camp in broad daylight. 

Peggy wandered a bit and stumbled at us. Steve saw her but he didn’t tell me to stop. He looked her in the eye with shock. She froze and watched him cum inside my mouth. 

It was happening too fast that he didn’t know what to say. 

I heard the snap of the twig behind me as I turned around and saw a very shocked Peggy.

I pulled Steve’s pants up and stood up. We were blushing. I tell her “I’m sorry Peggy. You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Peggy stumbled back and left us without a word.

I turned back to Steve and placed my head in my hands “Oh my god Steve!”

Steve laughed as he watched me look stressed but he saw a bit of juice on the side of my mouth. He licks me and says “It’s ok! She can see who I belong to.”

I hit Steve’s chest “She’s a maiden Steve! God! I’ve scarred her for life!”

Steve hugs me and says “It’s ok! Don’t think about it.” He hated how he saw Peggy everywhere. He just wished to get rid of her. He will plan it once he heads back to the kingdom.”

Steve kisses my forehead and tells me “I’m looking forward to a week in your mouth my queen.”

I tickled him as we headed back to camp slowly.

———————————

We got back to the kingdom and it felt nice to be back and feeling safer. I went with Peggy to the physician to check on her wounds. We help put more medication.

I felt bad for her and I felt like I owe her for saving my husband.

I get letters often from Michael by the birds. Peggy wanted to help me with my daily tasks so I gave her the opportunity to bring me his letters. A very simple job.

Peggy would look at the notes providing updates about No-Man's kingdom but her perspective was biased. She thinks we are having an affair. She watched me go down on my knees for Steve. I provided an act that most ladies wouldn’t have done out in broad daylight. She heard Steve call me “My little whore likes to fill her mouth with my…” he was lost in the sensation before he opened his eyes and locked them with hers.

She didn’t think I was worthy of Steve’s attention, Steve loved me for sex and how slutty I was. 

She read my letters before rolling it up and gave it to me. Once I read it, I told her to discard them but she didn’t. She kept every letter. A plan to use it against me someday has already started.

The more Steve saw Peggy, the more irritated he got. He started to ask for which nobleman he would marry her off to. Asking Clint to look into it.

I was planning Steve’s birthday party that was happening in two weeks.

It was chaotic as soon as we got home. So many things had to be looked after and decisions had to be made. Steve would come to bed and fall asleep right away. Thomas and I would be up throughout the night because he was teething. 

By morning, I would sleep in and Steve would go back to his kingly duties. After a week has passed; Steve is frustrated. He needed me. 

Tonight he would demand me to open my legs. The thought that I would listen made him hard already. He knew I was agitated too since Thomas wouldn’t sleep for the past week. 

It was mid-day and he was in the study room. I asked everyone to leave us a moment. 

I stormed into the study room and asked “You suddenly asked to change your birthday theme to purple? Are you fucking kidding?”

He knew I was stressed about planning his party and he decided to throw in some curveballs.

I also asked, “You wanted bears that can juggle?”

Steve smirks as he watched me get riled up.

He walks away from his desk and he stands in front of me. Maybe he didn’t need to wait until tonight. 

Steve looked like he was going to eat me on the spot and that cute smirk. 

Steve whispers “On your knees.”

That almost made me buckle. He never demands anything from me like this. It’s often sensual. 

This wasn’t a request, it was a demand.

Steve reminds me as he touches my cheeks “Don’t make the master angry. He will spank you.”

I was on my knees and he loosens his pant strings and shoved them down to reveal to me how hard he was.

Steve tells me quietly “Perhaps a week was too long. You forgot your place, my queen.”

He placed his penis into my mouth and I opened it. He grabbed ahold of my head as he pushed inside all the way to the end of my throat, he thrusts inside harder.

I was choking, he moaned as he kept pushing in and out of my mouth.

Steve groans “god, yes but I don’t want to finish inside your mouth. This is just… for teasing. Know your place, my queen.”

I purposely started massaging his balls and started to suck him harder to make him lose control but Steve wouldn’t allow me control. He waited for a fucken whole week. 

Right when he was close, he told me “Stop Sweetheart!” But I didn’t. 

He proceeded to yank my hair and pulled me away from him. 

Steve was feral now. He pulls me up “Desk now!” He pushed me against the desk making my chest lay above his paperwork. He bent me over so he can slap my ass cheeks after pulling down my underpants. He slapped it hard before he rubs himself into my folds.

He smiles “You’re wet! Looks like you enjoy pain Y/N.”

I was going to respond ”Shut…. ahhh!”

He slams into me leaving me no room to be filled so quickly. It stung and at the same time so pleasurable.

Steve grunts “What did you say?”

I tell him “Shut…” he slams harder into me again purposely to shut me up. 

I hung on as long as I could but I started to cum around him.

He pulled down my straps and started to yank my breast out of my gown to play with them. 

He tells me “I didn’t give you permission to cum, little whore!”

I begged, “Please master!” Because I was about to cum soon again. 

He pulled my arms back so that I stood up. He grabbed ahold of my breasts and he started to smack them. 

It was overwhelming as he playfully slaps my nipples causing me to clench down on him harder.

Steve groans “What a hold! You’re milking me Y/N.”

I laughed “You deserve it!”

He kept slapping my nipples and I came again. I shook my head as I felt so tight around him. 

Steve pulls me upwards and placed me on his chair. It was high enough for me to sit back as he fucked me on his giant chair that looked like a throne chair.

Steve teases “This is where you belong! Spread out for me.”

His dirty talk was too much. I came again and Steve groans “You came again? A week is too much ha?”

He placed my legs on his neck as he continued to pound into me so hard. 

Steve tells me “A week is too long. I need you every night.”

I smiled and said “I agree! Please my king, fill me up.”

He grabbed both my breasts as he fucked me long and hard. I begged and begged for him to finish. I came six times before he finished inside of me. I felt my legs tremble.

Steve kisses me and whispers “Sorry Y/N! I lost control.”

I laughed “Yea I figured. You normally don’t push me this far but I do like it.”

He slowly pulls away from me but slams back into me.

He says “You’re so tight and warm. I don’t want to leave you but you made me so tired.”

He pulls back and slams into me again. He was getting hard again.

Steve sinisterly smiles “I’m sorry Y/N! This isn’t over yet.”

He pulls out and slams back inside. I was moaning and I slid his hand to my bud. He was twirling and squeezing me to help produce lubrication, meanwhile, he kept pounding into me like he wanted to break a wall. 

I hung on as long as I could. 

He had me up against the wall, window and it wasn’t enough as he moved us onto the bed. He fucked me in all kinds of positions.

I spent the rest of the day with an aching core and no feelings left in my lower region.

Steve made sure the rest of the night, I became a mindless sex doll for him. 

By morning, he still woke me up for more sex. 

I begged him to stop because it was hurting.

He played with me until I was wet again. 

Nothing would stop Steve from taking what he wants. 

I spent the next day in bed with him. He wouldn’t leave me alone. 

I ate, sleep, and sex. 

————————————

Peggy hasn’t seen Steve because he has done everything to avoid her. She hated it. 

She was jealous when she heard Steve and me were fucking all day from yesterday until this morning. She was going to bring a letter to me but then she heard Steve doing the nasty to me as I begged him to finish, Steve was relentless and would tease me “No my queen! You need to feel what you do to me, a week of no sex with you causes so much pain.”

I moaned “Steve, you're breaking me.”

Steve would groan “I’m ruining you for all the men. No one would make you cum these many times. Tell me who you belong to?”

I answered “You! Only you!”

Peggy left because she was so jealous, she hated it. 

So she went back to plotting how she will attain Steve. 

________________________________

Three weeks later… Steve’s birthday!

We were gathering together with lots of visitors staying, Tony, Martha, Howard, Michael, some town people from no-man’s land, Banner, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Thor, and many others were flooding through our gates. 

Peggy found out she was pregnant two nights ago because she hasn’t bled for a while now. She’s been throwing up and nauseated. Everything they mentioned as symptoms were happening. She was so happy.

Now her plan will proceed as planned. 

I was catching up with my friends, families, and everyone. Thomas can roll over, started to try to crawl and he was making everyone laugh with his cute faces. Steve couldn’t help but hog Thomas all day. 

The feast was happening at night when Thomas will be sleeping. Sarah and Maria are in charge of taking care of them. 

Meanwhile, Steve requested that Peggy meet some noblemen. I didn’t understand why he wanted to marry her off but he used the scars as a reason to find her a suitable husband. He felt like he owed her as much as I do.

I thought it was a nice gesture. 

We discussed and asked Baron to sit next to her tonight. We got her to wear a nice corset dress and dolled her up. 

The feast was happening, Steve was looking at me as I looked happy and content next to him. He had to say that we were a great looking couple. As soon as he walked into the room with me, he only saw me. 

Now after eating, he pulled me to the dance floor. We were moving around the room and I whispered “I can’t wait til we get back to our room.”

Steve was smug about it. “My birthday present?”

I winked “You’ll find out soon!”

People were getting on the dance floor as well. Everyone was dancing happily around us until Peggy threw up on the dance floor. 

We all looked at her and she looked shocked and distraught. 

She apologizes “I am so sorry! It must be the food.”

Steve forgot about checking Peggy about the child. The last few weeks, he’s been so busy doing court work and fucking me that he forgot to follow up on the child. Now he’s having cold sweat. 

I left him to go tend to her. Peggy fell to the ground as the corset was too tight. She was hyperventilating.

Banner came and we both helped her out of the corset. Baron throws a cape over Peggy to save her decency.

Banner touches her pulse and then his eyes went wide.

I looked at him and said, “What is it?”

Banner speaks quietly “I think we need to talk in private. Let’s get her to a room.”

Baron picks up Peggy as we go out. I turned to the maids and asked “Please clean the floor. I’m sorry everyone! Please resume after they clean the mess up.”

I followed Banner and Peggy.

Steve stood there with a sweating forehead. He didn’t know what to do. He felt like his world was shaken. He was going to lose me.

He stood there for minutes without moving. 

He started to run out of the party bumping into people trying to get to me.

By the time he made it in the room, Peggy was on the ground crying and begging for forgiveness.

I was crying. 

____________________________

5 minutes earlier...

Banner tells me “she’s pregnant.”

I asked Peggy “Who is the father? I shall make him responsible for this.”

Peggy was on the ground and she shook her head. Baron already left the room after dropping her off. It was just me, Banner and Peggy.

Peggy begs “Please my queen. I can’t.”

I bent on my knees and told her “I’ll protect you. Whoever it is, I'll make them responsible. You have my word, Peggy!"

Peggy trembles and I felt bad for her. She’s so scared. 

Peggy says “I promised not to tell. I can’t. He might kill me.”

I was livid at whoever it was, I was going to kill him but I coax her “Peggy, I will protect you with my life. You and your child will be safe. I will make this man responsible for his actions. Please tell me.”

Peggy cries louder “The baby belongs to... the king.”


	23. Reality

Steve walked up slowly to us. Banner shook his head.

I was crying and so was Peggy.

I felt Steve get close and he called me “Y/N, please give me a chance to explain.”

I got up with a shattered heart as I walked out of the room. Steve followed me. 

We got to the garden and I couldn’t take another step trying to hide this new truth that I find out my husband had slept with another woman and got her pregnant behind my back.

I tried to look back at when this happened. I remembered that day when I saw Peggy after that big fight I had with him. She was crying and wouldn’t tell me what happened. 

Steve noticed that I wasn’t walking anymore. I stood still in the middle of the gardens as I cried. 

He walks up to me and tells me “Please let me explain.”

I slapped him “I don’t need to listen to your lies. I thought Odin was despicable with what he did but now I realized, all kings are the same. You can’t keep it in your pants. When did this happen, Steve? After our fight? You fucken monster!”

Steve begs “Please let me explain.”

Bucky, Clint, Sam, and Natasha saw Steve’s expression so they went to look for Steve after he left the party. As soon as they found Banner and Peggy. Banner explained what happened. 

They all knew that Y/N might just kill Steve. 

They all rushed to find us and saw me and Steve standing in the garden. 

They witnessed me slap Steve but he began to explain.

Steve tries to reach for my shoulders, I stepped back “Don’t ever touch me again, Steve. This is the end for us and you knew it.”

Steve says “No Please! Please listen to me.”

I looked at him and said “You have to give her a title. You have to take responsibility. She’s carrying your child.”

Steve shook his head. 

I came to realize why he wanted to find her a suitor “You knew that this was possible. You wanted to marry her off. You were so desperate to get rid of her after you were done with her!”

I pushed him until he was on the ground. My chest wanted to burst wide open of the deception and lies. 

I asked “That day in the woods, you were meeting up with her, weren’t you?” (The day I had my period and I gave him a blow job in the woods.”

Steve shook his head. 

I didn’t believe him.

I screamed “You fucken pig! I never want to see you again.” as I ran off to go see Thomas.

Steve was crying as he watched me cry and run.

Bucky rushed up to him and started to punch Steve in the face. He pounded him a few times before Clint and Sam pulled Bucky off Steve.

Bucky screams “I’ll kill you bastard!”

Peggy rushed to Steve’s side and begged “Please don’t hurt him. He wasn’t in the right mind.”

Steve pushes Peggy away as she sits there looking like a victim.

Steve says “You should have denied it was mine.” he was angry and he was upset. 

Everyone was shocked by Steve’s words. 

Bucky wanted to punch Steve again but Sam said “No Buck! It’s not worth it.”  
,  
Everyone left Steve alone. Natasha grabs Peggy and takes her away.

Natasha asks “What happen?”

Peggy explains her story and Natasha realized why Steve wanted to hide it from Y/N but it still didn’t make it right. 

Steve to my room and demanded to get inside knowing it’s locked. He got the guards to open it. 

I was at the window looking outside. 

I was a fool to think Steve would be faithful and that having me was enough.

I was crying. 

Steve walked into the room slowly and he says “I’m sorry Y/N! She and I slept with one another after the big fight. I was drunk and must have mistaken her for you. We have never done anything since then.”

I truly wanted to believe his lies but I couldn’t trust him anymore. 

Steve begged on his knees as he explains “I wanted to marry her off because I didn’t want her to face me after everything. She deserves to be happy.”

I turned to him with anger “Can you let me go? Can you just let me be happy? Why do you always try to hurt me? Why me?”

Steve begs “I love you Y/N! I could never leave you. I didn’t try to hurt you. I’m sorry! I didn’t want to hurt you.”

I screamed “did you think it would go away? There’s an innocent child.”

Steve says “I never wanted her or that child.”

I smacked him again and it was upsetting him. 

He was angry and he tells me “I never want to hurt you. She and I made a mistake from a drunk night. I regret it.”

I yelled “I don’t believe you. I told you, I don’t want to see you again! Get out!”

Steve shook his head and he says “You’re my queen and will always remain that way. You are stuck with me until death Y/N!”

I wanted to kill him. I took out my dagger from my thigh and I told him “Leave or die!”

Steve was shocked as I have never threatened him to kill him before.

He came close to me and he held my face “Y/N, please listen. I didn’t choose to have sex with her. I don’t even remember after I got drunk. It was one night that I can’t even recall.”

My dagger was at his neck but I held it there and pushed back. 

He looked serious “Kill me now because I will never stop apologizing. I never wanted this with Peggy. I don’t love her.”

My dagger was getting closer to his throat. 

I tell him “Stop Steve” he took another step and the dagger nipped him and he was bleeding. I pulled the dagger away. 

I was crying and he wouldn’t let me go. 

I tell him “You broke my heart. It’s never going to be the same again Steve. I can’t trust you anymore.”

Steve cries as he begs on his knees “Please Y/N!”

I asked “Were you trying to get back at me for Loki? Is this why?”

Steve shook his head as he held my legs. He hated how he is the cause of my pain and doubts. 

Steve tells me “Y/N, I would rather die than do this to you.”

I told him “You should have told me.”

Steve said “I wanted to. Please Y/N!”

Someone knocked on the door. It was Bucky.

Bucky says “Everyone is waiting for you. Y/N, your surprise. I could just take him if you want.”

Steve wouldn’t let me go. 

I tell him “You need to go.”

Steve shook his head “I don’t want to go without you.”

I knew my obligations. No matter what happens, I had to attend as the queen or people will question. 

I said, “Let’s go.”

Steve got up like a beat-up puppy. Bucky came in worried that I would kill him. He saw the dagger in my hand.

I placed the dagger back in the holder and grabbed a cloth damped it with cold water. I smacked it on Steve’s face as I rub his face before I used it to keep my eyes. 

We looked in the mirror. I didn’t expect this for today. 

Bucky says to Steve “We will talk tonight.”

As the three of us headed back to the party. I pretend to smile and Steve looked like someone killed his loved one. 

I tell him “Let’s pretend nothing happened and go in there to deal with the crowd. I don’t want our friends and families to worry about.”

Steve frowns.

I try to say “Thomas started to crawl and he’s got two teeth showing.”

Speaking of our son cheered him up.

I simply encourage him by saying “Think of Thomas while we are in there like when he peed on Bucky.”

Bucky huffs “That kid chooses the wrong time to pee every single time and not to mentioned he pooped on my shirt.”

It made us smile. I held Steve’s hand as we walked inside. Everyone cheers and as soon as got to the balcony facing the big yard and lake.

Tony created something magical with gun powder. This was the first time fireworks started. Steve got scared and he pulled me behind him as he covers me. 

Peggy was in the crowd as she watched us held each other. She expected me to leave Steve and not be the queen that he deserves. Instead, I was laughing at him and telling him “It’s okay! This is called fireworks”

I had to speak closer to his ears for him to hear me. As I whispered to him, Steve may accidentally kiss me. 

I pulled away but we both locked eyes. No matter what happened, I loved the man and he loved me. How did he accept me being with Loki? He never got over it. Now he’s been with Peggy and hid it from me, I guess this is how he felt. 

Regardless, I wanted to hear Peggy’s story after this. 

Steve held me and he slowly inches forward for a kiss. 

I naturally respond to him as he claims my lips. Everyone was clapping and cheering. 

He didn’t want to push me too far. He kept it short and sweet as he whispers in my ears “For my birthday wish, I truly wish that you will forgive me someday. For as long as it takes, I will wait.”

He pulls me into a hug. I hugged him back as we enjoy the rest of the fireworks.

Peggy was fuming as she watched Steve hold me. 

—————————

I went to drink with our friends. I needed the ale. Steve was doing his best to keep me from the drinks. He could tell that I was in pain but I had to mask it. 

As soon as the night ends, we all were retiring back to bed. 

Steve carries me to bed.

I mumbled, “Why aren’t I enough for you Steve?”

Steve felt the weight on his shoulders as I spoke those words.

Steve tells me “You have always been enough for me. What happens with me and Peggy was a mistake.”

I had my head on his chest and I said “Do you want the baby? Is that why?”

Steve shook his head “I only want kids with you Y/N! Not with her.”

I sadly said, “You have to marry her.”

Steve shook his head “I refuse to. I don’t want to. She can marry someone who loves her. I don’t want her to be here and be lonely for the rest of her life. Y/N, you are the only wife I want.”

Steve made it into our chambers.

Peggy was really angry and she says “I will change your mind, Steve.” She went back and she will plot another plan to win Steve over.

Steve brought me to bed and helped peel off my clothes. He wanted to place the gown over my head but instead, I pulled him in for a kiss then I moved back slowly to the middle of the bed.

I tell him “Come Steve!”

Steve knew I was drunk so he said “Y/N, I don’t think we should be…”

I yelled “Come here, Steve! I want you to fuck me. Remind me that you still love me.”

Steve pulled at his clothes and removed everything.

He got into bed with me and in between my legs.

I tried to kiss him and just fuck each other but he ends up eating out of me and making me orgasm. He wouldn’t penetrate me as he worried I would hate him more if he took advantage. 

I fell asleep in his arms by the end of the night.

Steve apologizes “I’m sorry Y/N!”

————————————

By the next morning, I woke up with a big headache. My breasts hurt and were engorged. 

Steve can see that I’m in pain.

I asked “Can you get Thomas? My breast hurts.”

Steve got up quickly and pulled his pants on as he went out to grab our son.

I watched him go. He looked amazing in the morning, his ass was cute.

The headache was bad. 

Sarah and Maria rushed in with Thomas.

Maria says “Did you drink yesterday?”

I nod and said “massive headache!”

Sarah says “You can’t feed Thomas with your milk, it’s not good to give milk that’s tainted by ale.”

My breasts were solid rocks.

I asked, “How did you feed Thomas yesterday?”

Maria says “we mashed potatoes and carrots plus we gave him some goat milk.”

Sarah says “you will have to squeeze the milk out yourself and wait for at least 1 day before you can feed Thomas again.”

The ladies got up with Thomas and Maria says “We will take him out as you heal Milady. Also, if you need help, you can ask Steve to suck.”

That made me blush as the ladies render me speechless.

Steve was blushing too as they left. 

I got up and found a cup to see if I can squeeze. It sprayed but my breasts hurt. 

I turned to Steve and screamed “You did this to me! Now come and help!”

Steve moved timidly as he helps me squeeze the other breast and held a cup of the milk. 

I laughed “I feel like a cow.”

Steve giggled but try not to comment.

Eventually, it helped but I was feeling aching.

It hurt to squeezed. 

I tell him “It hurts! Don’t squeeze anymore. It still feels heavy.”

Steve knew I didn’t want to ask but he pulls the chair and sits down as he pulls me towards him.

He sucked on my tits. It felt so good when he sucked the milk out. 

I was breathing hard and moaning. 

He took turns sucking each of my nipples, I cradle his face as I tell him “Thank you!”

He tells me “It’s my fault that you’re in pain, it’s my fault for not telling you earlier, it’s all my fault that you can’t find peace. The least I could do is help you.”

I ask him as he resumes sucking on my nipples getting the milk out of my breasts because it’s heavy as rocks. 

I ask him “Do you like Peggy? She’s beautiful and young. She saved your life.”

Steve shook his head as he released my nipple “Y/N, I only have my eyes on you. If you haven’t noticed, ever since Sharon, I’ve laid with no one else but you. I was drunk that night, ask Clint, Bucky, and Sam. I don’t remember what happened. I woke up to her in my bed and it was selfish of me to tell her to be discrete about it. I’ve never laid with her since. Y/N, please trust me. Please.” He shut his eyes and tears were coming down as he hated himself so much. 

I touched his cheeks because I felt pain too. 

I ask him “Are you sure that I’m enough for you? Maybe you’re getting tired of me…”

Steve glares at me in disbelief and he got up instantly as the chair crashed to the floor.

Steve towers over me and he placed my hand over his hard Abs while he drags it down to manhood.

I yelped as he takes each step to push me back towards the bed. 

Steve tells me “I’ve been fucking you every chance I get. Do you think I want another? Do you feel how hard I am while I’m sucking the milk out of your breasts? I failed to tell you the truth because I’m scared to lose you. No matter when The truth is being revealed, you will always respond this way. I never want you to doubt yourself ever. Only you can drive me to my knees. Only you can make me hard and not think straight.”

I smiled. Knowing that Peggy got pregnant was harsh but if what he said is true, then this was a one-time thing. 

I had sex with Loki and it was very passionate. I mean Carol confirmed that I would have been his wife. The prophecy was there but instead, I chose Steve. 

Now here I am, facing an obstacle, Peggy with Steve’s child. I told Frigga to look past Odin’s mistake and go after Loki whose innocent child at play. She had every right to be angry but not at Loki. 

Steve can tell I’m lost in my thoughts so he asks “Please Y/N! Say something.”

I pull him into a kiss. 

Steve kisses me back passionately but at the same time, he grinds into me.

Steve whispers “Y/N, if you want to stop, you have to stop now. I can’t control myself if you kiss me like this.”

I don’t know why I taunt him “Kiss you like what? Like this” as I deepen the kiss. 

Steve didn’t care anymore. 

He threw me on the bed as he pulls away from his pants before climbing. Steve pulls me up to straddle his hips.

Steve tells me “I haven’t finished what I started. He continued to suck on my nipples as his hand reaches down to move his manhood into my folds. 

I moaned as he fills me up and sucking on my sensitive nipples then I turn his face to the next nipple. 

I started bouncing on his penis which caused him to groan loudly. 

Peggy was outside my room as she came back from seeing Sarah and Maria. They confirmed that I got drunk yesterday so I can’t feed Thomas. Steve must be helping me with relieving milk off my breasts. They made fun of how the king and queen blushed. 

Now Peggy stands outside our door hearing us moan loudly. 

She’s angry that we aren’t fighting, instead, now Steve was making love to me.

I moaned “Steve, no more. I’m better now!”

Steve asks “How much longer until the next feeding?”

I laughed “I’ll let you know, my king! Now fuck me.”

He flipped me over and continued to pound me.

Peggy heard everything and she hated it. 

———————————

Steve and I stayed in bed because we didn’t want to face the music. We didn’t dare to face Peggy yet. 

I ask Steve “What do we do?”

Steve was honest “I don’t think she should keep the child. She can get rid of it and move on. I can find her a good husband.”

I smacked his chest and said, “That’s not right Steve!”

Steve challenges me “Y/N, what would have you done?”

I was honest to him “After jumping off the cliff, I had a dilemma as well keeping the baby or not. I did choose to keep the baby. I don’t think we can take that choice away from her.”

Steve spoke up “I’m not marrying her. Do not ask me to make her a concubine. Y/N, I don’t love her and I will not sleep with her ever again. There’s no point in condemning her into a life where she will never find happiness.”

I nod and said “Fine! We shall go talk to her and see what she wants.”

Steve held me in his arms and said “I don’t want to leave right now, can we just stay in bed? Please.”

I started tickling him and I got out of his grasp as I walk towards the bathroom to get washed off. Steve joins me for the bath where he still took me apart in the bath and up against the vanity. 

Steve whispers “I don’t think our bath cleaned you up enough.”

I smiled “We got to go.”

———————————-

Steve and I were walking towards Peggy’s room. 

As soon as we got inside, we see Peggy slit her wrist and there was a lot of blood. We screamed for help and took her to the medical room. 

I saw the letter addressed to me. 

Dear Y/N,  
I’m sorry! I never meant to hurt you. You’re the best queen I’ve ever served. I’m sorry for lying to you. This child has conceived on the night that King Steve was drunk. I was tending to him as he wasn’t feeling well. He dragged me into bed and overpowered me. I have been saving myself for my husband. My chasity was the only thing that provided me meaning in my life. I thought I could get over it but has been eating up from inside. Last night, Steve was very angry at me and I came to realize that even if I had a child with him, he wasn’t going to be happy. He wishes that I vanish. I can’t marry another knowing what I have done. I know you would try to stop me because you’re a wonderful person but I’m not as strong as you are. Allow me to seek refuge in the arms of the angels.   
Sincerely,  
Peggy

I held the letter and I gave it to Steve.

While we were trying to save her

I tell him “If she survives, that means the gods want you to marry her and take the responsibilities. You can’t allow this child to be known as a bastard. They both are innocent.”

We waited until the physician confirms “We stopped the bleeding and she just needs rest but she needs to eat more because the baby is very weak.”


	24. Cut

Steve shook his head and he looks at me “Please Y/N. There’s got to be another way.”

I asked him “Have you not read that letter? There are two lives at stake here. If you choose to push her away, she’s just going to kill herself. She doesn’t see herself moving on. Steve, she will attempt again. As difficult it is for both of us, you can’t toss her out like this.”

Steve shook his head and says “What about us?”

I cry in front of him “I have to share you with her. You can’t just marry her Steve. You have to learn to love her.” it pained me to say those words. 

Bucky, Clint, Natasha, and Sam came. 

I tell him “You have to ask her for her hand... I give you my permission.” as I tremble.

Steve shook his head as he bends to his knees.

We all stood there and planned how to break the news to the kingdom but first, we needed Steve to talk to Peggy. 

Natasha confirms Peggy’s story and given the letter, everything added up. I explained what I know about Peggy and how innocent and naive she is. 

Now it’s Steve’s choice that could determine her fate.

If he chooses to marry her, give their relationship a chance, then she and the baby have a chance to live.

If he chooses not to marry her, she will attempt to kill herself again.

I’ve already given my permission for him to marry her. I shall hold no grudge against Steve.

It hurts so much. 

I left the room for Steve to discuss with the men. Natasha and I left to go talk somewhere else. 

Clint says “I thought Y/N was selfless but now she’s gone to a whole new tier.”

Bucky says “I feel bad for her. I do but I can see her points.”

Sam says “Steve, don’t let her pain be in vain. She’s trying to save your child.”

Steve shakes his head and says “I don’t want to hurt Y/N. Peggy needs to listen..”

Bucky yells “Peggy did listen to you and look where she is now? Do you think my sister wouldn’t try to save someone like Peggy? Y/N rather you love another than watch Peggy die. Steve, just be happy that you will have two wives out of this. Now, you got your fucken wish.”

Steve screams back “Did you think I wanted this? It was a mistake.”

Bucky walks up to Steve and says “Did you forget the conversation we had that night in the tent after Y/N went after Loki? You wanted Y/N to be a good wife. Someone who didn’t keep you on your toes. Guess what I see now? Peggy fits that perfect picture. She will be your tamed tigress. You are a selfish pig that wants it all! Perhaps all of this was a muse for you!”

Steve punches Bucky and then Clint pulls Steve back.

Sam held Bucky away from Steve. 

Bucky says “We all know how you treated women in the past. Maybe things haven’t changed. You are still you! Always charming any woman you find pretty.”

Steve yells “You know I love Y/N! How dare you Bucky?”

Bucky screams back “Not Enough apparently!” as he walks off. This conversation was stressing everyone out. 

Clint tells Steve “You need to talk to Peggy and tell her what you plan to do.”

The physician confirmed that Steve can come back in a few hours to speak with her. 

_____________________________________

We were eating food near the gardens. 

Natasha asks me “Can you share Steve with her?”

I asked “What other choices do I have? Be selfish, let them both die or be less selfish and share him, so they both can live.”

Natasha held my hand and says “You’re so strong. I admire your strength. I’m sorry! As your friend and sister in law, I am truly sorry.”

I reached for Natasha’s tummy, she’s close to 6 months. 

I tell her “I had Steve’s support especially up until now, it helped with motherhood. I can’t picture doing it all by myself. Peggy must be afraid and unsure. She’s a good kid. If I had to share Steve, she’s not so bad to share with.”

Natasha hugs me and says “Don’t worry! I know Steve wouldn’t leave you alone.”

I laughed “we shall see.”

__________________________________

1 month later…

The royal wedding between Steve and Peggy. It was happening and I had to pretend to smile as the ceremony happens before my eyes. 

They exchanged their vows, rings, and pronounced marriage. 

Steve looked at me whenever he can. He kept his neutral tones and try not to show his true emotions.

Peggy was very happy that Steve was going to make an effort to get to know her and love her. Over the past month, Steve has spent more time with Peggy. 

He helps her recover by making sure she eats. Every little thing he does for her, made her feel super special. 

Peggy spent time with me apologizing and I tell her that we will start over. Now that we will be serving the same husband, we shall find peace in the kingdom and what her new role would be. We set her up with the new chambers, we kept Melanie as her maid, Baron as her guard. 

The physician confirms that the baby has grown and is healthy. Steve has to continue doing a good job as a doting husband so that Peggy doesn’t go into depression.

Last night, after having sex with Steve. I had a difficult discussion with Steve. I reminded him that he has to consummate the marriage and that he should just learn to enjoy intimate moments with Peggy. Steve was against it but I reminded him that she needs this.

Steve hated it but he nods.

Tonight would be the first night Steve spends away from me to go into another woman’s bed.

I greeted everyone with a fake smile and I thanked them for their blessings. It was tiring to watch Steve and Peggy locked in arms and greeting everyone as well. 

I kept telling myself “This is the new normal. You need to endure.”

The bride had to go change. Steve needed to change as well. He asked me to go with him. 

As soon as we were inside the room, he pulled me into a kiss. 

He reminds me “Tell me you know that I love you.”

I nod and said, “You love me.”

Steve lifts me onto the bathroom counter “I need you Y/N. Please let me have you.”

We both were losing ourselves today and we both were in pain. I nod right away.

He slid off my underpants and he removed his clothes. 

Steve tells me “I will only be thinking of you. I only want you Y/N.” as he inserts a finger into my core to get me wet.

I moaned as he steals kisses from me and soon he picked me up as he fucked me hard and fast. I hung onto him like a monkey as he took me against the wall. 

Steve asks “Who do you belong to?”

I answer “You!”

Steve grunts “You are so beautiful.”

We both rushed and panted into completion. Steve places me on the vanity as he takes a cloth to help clean the mess between my legs. 

Steve smiles “I want to remind you that I’m yours and I love that you’re walking around with a piece of me in you.”

He helped dress me. I try to fix my hair. He kissed my shoulders and my neck as we watch ourselves in the mirror. 

I helped him get dress and we walked out of the room together. 

Peggy caught us walking hand in hand as we reach the reception. 

During the reception, Steve thanked everyone for attending. He held up both my hand and Peggy’s hand. He refused to hold only Peggy’s. 

Steve wanted Peggy to know that I will always be the queen of his heart. Now his queen wants him to marry Peggy for the sake of saving two lives. He will oblige but that doesn’t mean he will lose respect for me. 

The crowd cheered, the kingdoms got to celebrate. 

I still haven’t heard from Loki or Frigga.

I expressed my concerns but Tony assured me that things will get better over time. 

We all celebrated and got to enjoy a night of fireworks again. This time, I stood beside Steve and Peggy. 

I went to bed and couldn’t sleep. Steve and I agreed that he would spend the night with Peggy.

I rolled around the bed constantly. 

______________________

Steve got to the wedding chambers where the ladies would get the bride ready for the wedding night. Steve saw a whole bottle of ale on the table and drank it. 

He was drunk as he approaches Peggy slowly. 

Peggy smiles because she already doses the ale with Aphrodisiac drops causing Steve to take off all his clothes and pounce her. 

For the first time, Peggy was having her dreams fulfilled. Steve was a passionate lover and he knew how to make a girl scream in ecstasy. Steve made sure Peggy had the night of her life. 

Throughout the night, he just kept thinking Peggy was me due to the drug. 

Peggy used the words ‘I’m your little whore.’ and ‘yes Master!’ As she remembered it turns him on.

Steve bit her in the neck hard enough to leave a mark and Peggy bit him back twice.

She wanted to make sure everyone can see the bite marks tomorrow.

_______________________

The next day, Natasha, Martha, Sarah, Maria, Thomas and I were eating breakfast together. 

Steve woke up and saw Peggy sleeping. He got dressed and left their room. He didn’t want to be here any longer. He went to the dining hall to get some food.

Meanwhile, Peggy got up and she was happy. Now she washed up and got dressed to go find me.

The guards notified me that Concubine Peggy was at the door. I told them to let her in. 

She came in to join us for breakfast.

Peggy was respectful as she bows “My apologies my queen, I woke up late and didn’t show up in time to pay my respects.”

I can see the love bite that Steve gave her. This was harder than I imagined. 

I try to breathe in and said “It’s okay Peggy. Get seated and enjoy breakfast.” As nicely as I could sound.

Natasha held my hand to give me support. 

Martha looks at me with pity.

At some point in our conversations, we talked about men being impatient. One thing leads to another, Peggy wanted to ask me questions but she wasn’t sure. 

We waited for everyone to leave the room when I turned to Peggy and asked “What questions did you have?”

Peggy was shy but she asks “Does Steve … enjoys having sex all night long?”

I felt like the air left me.

I swallowed and pretended to smile “Yes he does. Be patient and tell him if he overwhelms you.”

I wasn’t ready for this so I tell her “I forgot to do something. I need to get back to Thomas.”

Peggy smiles as she gets up as well “I forgot Steve wanted me to meet him later.”

My heart stopped and I simply continued to leave the room with tears. As soon as I got into my room, I cried. I couldn’t show my pain to Peggy because we worried that she would get triggered. However, I’m not ready to consult with her about Steve’s sex life.

I laid on my bed when Steve comes in. He looked like he needed a bath. 

Steve says “Good morning Y/N. I need a bath.”

He took off his clothes before heading into the bath chambers. I saw bite marks on him.

It angered me so I followed him into the bath.

I screamed, “Do you need to parade to me about your consummation?”

Steve turns to me confused and asked “What do you mean?”

I pointed at his chest and neck where the bite marks were. 

Steve didn’t realize it until I point it out.

He looked in the mirror and finds another two bite marks on his back.

I had tears in my eyes as he approaches me. 

He tried to hold me but I screamed “Don’t touch me! You should be bathing over there instead of over here.”

Steve screams back “You wanted this. You asked me to marry her, I did. You want me to consummate the marriage. I did! I had to drink a whole bottle of ale! All night, I could only picture you. Now I have a huge headache and all you’re doing is yelling at me! I’ve done everything you asked. Do you think forcing yourself to have sex with someone you don’t love is fun?”

I stepped back and I hated him this second.

Steve pulls me towards him “Don’t you look me with those eyes! I’ve done everything you asked. Don’t push me away like this as you hate me. I can’t lose you. I already told you, I will always choose you over her.”

I pull him into a hug as I cry into his shoulder “I’m sorry Steve! I’m just overwhelmed… I’m so jealous.”

Steve says “Let me rinse her off me. I left as soon as I woke up.”

I smiled as he rushed into the bath. I went to get some ointment for his bites.

As soon as I came back, Steve finished scrubbing himself and he says “Join me, wife!”

I simply took off my clothes as I get into the tub with him. 

Steve tells me “yesterday, I got drunk and then I had sex with her. That was it. I don’t remember all of this (he gestures at the bite marks) and I left as soon as I woke up.”

I held his face and I tell him “what happens now? How often are you going over there?”

Steve asks “how about never?”

It made me smile. I pulled him into a kiss. He moved towards me as he goes in between my legs.

Steve kisses my neck and breasts. 

I ask him “aren’t you tired? You had sex all night long.”

Steve asks “I did? I recalled Twice but not like our usual night. Can we please not talk about her? Just let me love my wife, the one I couldn’t ever let go.”

Just like that he shut me up with kisses and took me against the bathtub.

Peggy was angry as she entered my chambers to look for Steve. She heard Steve’s confessions.

She looked around my room and she found notes between me and Michael for the last few weeks. She grabbed them and shove them into her pocket.

She needed to get rid of me.

—————————————

In the next month, Steve rarely visited Peggy’s chambers at night. He and I agreed that he should spend at least one night with Her.

He did spend time with her in the day to ensure she remains happy but at night, he would be with me. 

Peggy was angry and she decided to change her tactics. 

Melanie would run to Steve when Peggy was stressed, 

Like tonight before going to bed, Melanie rushed to tell Steve that Peggy was getting cramps. 

Steve rushed to Peggy and helped massaged her feet. Peggy used the Aphrodisiac liquids in his water which causes him to fuck her and spend the night.

I stayed up a bit waiting for Steve to come back but he never did. 

I try to repress my feelings.

Two nights later, Melanie would rush to find Steve about Peggy wasn’t feeling well. She’s been in bed. 

Steve would rush there with the physician. Turns out a false alarm. 

Peggy would hold him back and beg for him to stay. 

Steve does but doesn’t have sex with her. 

——————————

Eventually, we come to terms with Peggy being part of our lives. She was doing her best to break down Steve’s wall each brick per day.

She paid attention to his favorite foods, drinks, and was attentive. Sometimes she would put a drop of aphrodisiac just to get him going and he would take Peggy right on the spot.

He was in the study room when it was happening. 

I was told Steve wanted to see me, so I went to his study but then I witness him fucking her by the desk. 

I heard noises and opened the door slightly to watch him. 

My tears came down as I slowly walked away. Steve caught me looking in and hurry to leave. 

He wanted to stop me but he had no control of his mind. 

By the end of his fucking session with Peggy. 

Steve says “Get out Peggy!”

Peggy noticed the cold demeanor because she saw Y/N witnessed what happened. 

Peggy acted innocent and said, “Yes my king!” As her tears came down. Steve felt bad for Peggy so he pulled up her dress properly and hugged her. 

Steve says “I have a lot of things on my mind. Please I have a lot of work to catch up. Just focus on the pregnancy and don’t worry about me.” As he pats her shoulders. 

He was starting to care for her but he didn’t want to hurt me. 

Steve sighs “I’ll come to see you tomorrow night.”

Peggy smiles “I’ll wait for you, my king.” As she kissed him on the cheek before leaving. 

Steve straighten his clothes as he waited for Peggy to leave. He wanted to chase after me but he knew that I had to get over these conflicting feelings.

He resumed his work as he knew he had to wait for me to cool down. 

I took a horse in the stable and took him out to ride into the field. I was angry and I felt trapped inside the kingdom. 

Steve was notified that I left the kingdom with the stallion, he asked Sam and Meredith to follow me as he approved their marriage shall take place in a month. 

It felt free to go with the wind. By the time, I was done, I sat near the lake looking out. 

Michael saw me rode the stallion leaving the kingdom. He told his people that he will go after her with a companion. He knew not to go alone. His companion waited on the side with Michael’s horse. 

He carefully walked up to me and asks “I’m lost Milady, can you help me?”

I was in my thoughts when I heard his voice. 

I smiled and said “Michael, stop being silly. Are you here to kidnap me again?” It’s been our inside joke for so long.

Michael smiles “I wouldn’t dare your majesty. I would like my head to stay intact with my body.”

He sat down next to me but not too close. He can see that I’m being troubled. 

Michael asks “What’s wrong?”

I answer “I’m adjusting to the new life.”

He nods “it’s very big of you to accept a concubine.”

We haven’t told everyone about Peggy’s pregnancy. 

I turned to him and he answered “a rumor came around she’s with a child even we heard it.”

I tried breathing in and out as I tremble with my tears. 

Michael wanted to touch my cheek but he couldn’t so he took out a handkerchief and handed it to me. He was thinking of a way to cheer me up.

He asks “Have you fish before?”

I laughed as he always finds things to make me do so I end up laughing.

I smiled at his intention “no I haven’t.”

He rushed to get to his horse and asked his companion to join. 

I get to meet Louisa, someone who seems to capture his heart these days. She works in Tony’s kingdom and they have been rather close these days. He hasn’t realized it yet.

They tied their horses near mind as they rest. Michael grabbed the empty basket and fishing rods off his horse.

Michael says “It might get messy so you want to remove your shoes and socks before entering the lake to get closer to the deeper waters. Throw the line in with the lure, I’ve set it up, and just wait. When you feel a tug then pull!”

I followed his instructions and waited approximately 5 minutes when I felt something pull. I lift it and caught a fish for the first time. 

We were cheering! So I spent approximately an hour just catching up with Michael and getting to know Louisa. 

Immediately I can tell Louisa had feelings for Michael but he was oblivious. 

Sam and Meredith came to join the fun. 

Meredith knew I needed a friend. Louisa was being respectful so she asked to head back to the kingdom.

Meredith and I never fished before so we were catching fishes like crazy. Poor Michael had to keep running between rods to unhook the fish and fix the lures. 

Meredith tells me “King Steve has approved our wedding.”

I turned to her to hug her “When’s the wedding?”

Meredith confirms “in a month”

I tell her “whatever you need, I’ll help!”

Meredith says “I just want it simple with close friends and you’re my only family left.”

We hugged and we both scream as we both got a fish. Michael says “You ladies are tiring me out! I think we caught enough to feed the kingdom!”

The sun was coming down soon. Michael strung the fishes and placed them on his horse. Meredith and I were kicking water at each other and laughing like kids, 

It was a nice day until I stepped on a sharp rock. I fell as it cut into the palm of my foot. Michael ran towards me and help lift me. 

Michael was slightly angry at himself “Oh my god, I need to get you to the physician. Meredith, can you take her horse? I don’t think she can ride hers.”

Meredith says “Go get her help!”

He carried me out of the water and got closer to his horse as he helps me get up. I accidentally placed my foot into iron and it causes it to bleed more. Michael jumped on behind me.

He was frustrated and yelled, “Don’t be a dingbat and hurt yourself more.”


	25. Deeper

I yelled back “It hurts! Don’t need to yell at me.”

Michael grunts “It’s my fault! Should have kept your shoes on!”

I yelled “it’s not your fault. I should have been more careful.”

We both started to laugh as he helps me get back into the kingdom.

We got back and a lot of people were staring as their queen rode in with Michael, leader of no-man’s land. Meredith and my horse was coming in later. There was no time to explain as my foot continued to bleed.

Steve was looking out on the balcony when he saw me ride up with Michael. He was angry which drove him to go downstairs to give me a piece of his mind and maybe drive a sword into Michael. He knew that Michael had feelings for me. 

As soon as we got up to the entrance, there are stairs. Michael got off and he helped me down before yelling “Do not use your injured foot Y/N!”

Everyone heard how assertive he was. 

I yelled back “Ok! Dingbat!”

We both were laughing as he helped me off and carried me inside as he tells the guards to help open the door.

Steve met us halfway in the hall as he screams “What do you think you’re doing?”

Michael answers “She needs to see the physician. We were fishing by the lake before her majesty stepped on a sharp rock hurting herself. She’s still bleeding.”

Steve sees the injury and he grabs me to carry me.

Steve grunts out “I’ll take her. Thank you, Michael.”

As I was being transferred off, Michael simply followed us quietly. 

I can feel Steve being angry and I was still angry at him so we didn’t say anything. 

As soon as I got on the bed, I tried to move upwards as I stepped on my injured foot to slide upwards. I winced and Michael screams “What did I say? Stop trying to hurt yourself!” He helps pull me upwards.

I yelled back “Ok, dingbat! What does that even mean?”

Michael laughed as he reached for a cushion to place it under my foot and he says “Elevate it so the blood doesn’t keep flowing out, my queen! The kids came up with the word so I use it now.”

Steve was getting jealous at how easily Michael and I converse. Even though he can tell that I don’t romantically have feelings for Michael but he felt left out. I haven’t said a word to him. 

The physician came in and rushed to check my foot. Michael explains what happened and complimented me “The queen caught a lot of fishes that we can serve for tonight’s feast!”

As soon as the physician applied some liquids to my cut. It stung and hurt so much that I grabbed ahold of Steve screaming “Owwww!!!”

Michael laughs “She does feel pain! Y/N, I always thought you were invincible!”

I squeal as the physician applied more meds and I huff “hate you dingbat! Arghh.” I was in Steve’s chest.

Steve pats my back as he protectively held me. 

Steve asks “Why are you so wet?”

I looked up “Meredith and I were playing in the lake after fishing.”

Michael forgot and said “I need to go check on Meredith. I forgot she’s coming back with your horse and she’s by herself.”

I yelled “go go go! If something happens to her, I’ll ask Scott to fry your ass!”

Michael walks away and says “Scott wouldn’t do that to his best friend! I catch fishes for his family!” Before he winks and walks away. 

I laughed but I could feel Steve being stiff.

Once the physician finished his patching, he says “Please keep your foot away from water. If your bath, just elevates it off the tub. Don’t walk on it. I’ll check with you in a few days. You will need to rest my queen.”

I nod and said, “Thank you, William!”

He walks away and Steve carries me to my room silently. 

I didn’t know what to say to him besides “Thank you.”

He placed me in the bathroom. Taking off my clothes and then he put me into the bathtub filled with warm water as he instructed the help to start as he carried me. 

He got naked and went in with me as well. So he laid at the bottom while I was on top.

Steve took the soap and started to clean me. 

I didn’t want to have sex with him. I still remember what he did earlier with Peggy. 

After cleaning me, he stroke himself as he enters me from the bottom.

I said “No Steve!” But he thruster into me so hard.

He held me there and he grits “You’re mine! Now act like you are and take it.” 

I wanted to move but my foot felt pain.

Steve was thrusting into me causing me to breathe hard and moan. 

He was touching me everywhere. He hated that Michael had his hands around me and rode with me on a horse. The image was seared into Steve’s head and he hated it. This jealousy was getting him.

He whispers “I didn’t mean for you to see me with Peggy.”

I groaned “You asked me to come to see you… you could have at least kept me away while you… fuck her!”

Steve says “I don’t know what got over me but it wasn’t intentional.”

I asked him “You saw me?” I’ve come to realize that he didn’t even chase after me.

I tried to lift myself out of the bath but Steve grabs my hips and slams me back down into his cock.

I was crying as he took me.

Steve says “You want me to marry her. I did that. You wanted me to fuck her, I did that as well.”

I hung onto the bathtub as he continued to fuck me hard.

He didn’t see my tears come down. 

Steve was touching me and taking me because he hated these feelings of conflict. 

He bit into me on the back of my shoulder. 

I screamed in pain but he kept biting knowing it will leave a mark. He sucked it hard leaving a dark mark.

He rammed into me until I reached my edge as he pushes us both over.

Steve ruts into me “I love you Y/N! I’m sorry if I upset you. I will be more mindful.”

He held me against his chest as I came down from my high. 

He washed my face and helped me out. He dried us and carried me into bed naked. 

He wasn’t done with me yet. By the time we got to the bed, Steve lifted both my legs onto his shoulders. 

Steve smirks “they are elevated” as he inserts himself into me causing me to groan. 

Steve kisses my calves and says “I’ll help nurse you back to your health.” As he continued to pump into me.

I couldn’t stay mad at him as he spoke dirty words and continued to Caress me throughout the night. 

He ended up canceling with Peggy as I was injured causing her to be angrier. However, she was happy to hear there’s a rumor between me and Michael going around. She intends to use that someday. 

—————————————

I’ve been laying in bed for the past week with Steve’s desk inside my room. He would work while tending to Me. Every time I needed to eat, go washroom, and whatnot, he would help me. He didn’t want anyone else to help me given that the rumor of me and Michael have already circulated. I would be in bed and he would pounce me throughout the day when he felt like it.

Some people think Steve was trying to get me pregnant. They didn’t know about my birth control. 

It was a secret between Steve and me. Sarah, Maria, and Peggy knew but they weren’t able to tell anyone.

The physician confirmed that I should be off the bed within 7 days. 

I’m two days away from being free.

Steve was licking my folds and making me breathe hard. I came on his tongue before he lifted both my legs to open me up.

I felt him slide in and burying himself inside me.

He touches me sensually as he continued to find the deepest part in me. 

Steve whispers “I think the servants must be confused at your recovery, why is the king moaning and groaning every second of the day. Do you know how beautiful you look when sleeping?”

I teased back “must be a sight because it got you licking me to wake me up.”

Steve smiles down “I can do this all day.”

He could hear the servants turn Michael and Meredith away at the door as he continued to fuck me. He purposely picked up the pace to make me lose my mind. 

Steve wanted to Remind Michael that I belonged to him and only him. 

I grabbed ahold of Steve as I heard Michael and Meredith at the door too and Steve purposely thrust hard into me. 

I tried to stay quiet but he squeezes me in the right place. I tried to moan into the back of my hand but Steve pulls it away.

He was hurting me as he thrust so hard making me scream.

I shook my head trying to keep quiet.

Steve grunts in my ear “Let them hear who you belong to. They all know you’re mine. Cum my queen.”

That’s all it took for me to reach my next orgasm as Steve screams while cumming inside of me.

Michael heard us and he tried to walk away quickly but the moans and groaning can be heard down the hall. 

Meredith can see conflict in Michael’s eyes. They both left and will come back later when Steve can find time to get away from me. Ever since I got injured, Steve has attached to me not giving me a chance to hang out with people alone. 

By the time Steve was done, I smacked his chest and pushed him away. 

He was on his knees as I move back to the headboard.

I asked him “why are you doing this?”

He looked menacing “Do what? Fuck my wife?”

It hurts because that’s why he fucked Peggy. 

I looked at him and said “You’re suffocating me. You’re always here and…”

Steve says “I show you love and you think that’s suffocating?”

I tell him “You could do your work in your study. You don’t need to always constantly be here. My friends were coming to visit me and you knew that.”

Steve moved towards me and I raised my hands to stop him.

I yelled “You haven’t let me wear any clothes. You kept saying it was to keep me safe but all I see is you trying to access me faster. Stop it, Steve!”

Steve huffs “Why it is your duty as a wife to tend to your husband? Did you forget?” He was angry.

I tell him “Yes, I have to tend to you but this is too much Steve.”

Steve proceeds to say “Peggy doesn’t complain about my attention but here you are, unappreciative and…”

He watched me have tears as that was a low blow to me. He tried to reach for me and says “I’m sorry!”

I tell him “Get out Steve! You’re right, you don’t just have one wife! Go to the other since she wants you more than I do! Go!”

Steve didn’t mean to hurt me but he can tell I was angry. He got off the bed and wore his clothes.

Before he left the room, he reminded me “This is what you wanted. Don’t blame me.”

I threw the pillow and screamed, “Get out Steve!”

These past 5 days, I felt like I’ve been suffocating in this room like I was locked up with Steve. He took me whenever he wanted. I felt like I had no choice. 

He never once asked me or try to see if I would say yes, he just kept taking me. I cried as I wanted to be free of this role. 

I no longer want to be the queen stuck in this kingdom. 

I was able to get off the bed and hope to wherever I needed to. There were clutches that I learn to use as Steve never returned to my bed. He’s going to wait for me to apologize for throwing him out. 

I end up meeting with Meredith and Michael who would be leaving today back to No-man’s land.

I apologized for not seeing him much in the past 5 days. 

Michael says “not to worry as I have things to attend. I’ll be back for Meredith’s wedding.”

Before he left he kissed my hand.

I felt something in that kiss. It was innocent but it gave me a spark. 

I shook my head as Meredith watched me. 

She closed the door and she asks “What’s wrong with you and Steve? I saw the king got really angry. He’s drinking downstairs at dinner.”

I turned away and said “Let him make a fool of himself. I don’t care. The man wouldn’t leave me and this room. He purposely…” I shut my eyes as I tell her “He knew you guys were coming this early afternoon but he…”

Meredith simply nods “Yea I think the whole kingdom heard you. It’s not the first time or the last time but why did it bother you so much?”

I looked down and said “You guys are my close friends! Why does he have to prove something? It’s like he doesn’t trust me.”

Meredith nods and says “I understand. You hated when he doesn’t trust you.”

I nod. She laid in bed with me as we drifted to sleep after talking for a long time.”

Steve was going to sleep with me tonight but then he saw Meredith in my bed, so he went to a guest suite.

As he stumbles inside, Peggy was already heading inside with him. 

She initiated the kiss and it got Steve going. He moaned my name over and over again as Peggy took advantage. 

By the next morning, she woke up first and climbed onto his morning wood. 

Steve was moaning as he felt warmth surrounding his penis but when he opened his eyes it was Peggy. It felt wrong! Why is she here? Then it all came back to him.

He hated this and it made him realize what he had done to me. For the past 5 days, he forced himself on me and never given me a choice. He knew how much it meant to me to make a choice. Peggy was simply taking it from him.

She continued and he just took it until he came deep inside of her. 

Steve realizes that every time Peggy and he had sex, it was always surrounded by alcohol or he gets into a frenzied feeling.

Steve asks “How did you know I was here?”

Peggy smiles “I helped you get into the room. Did you forget?

He faked a smile and said, “Yea I probably did.” He remembers seeing me and Meredith sleeping next to one another so he came over here hoping to get alone time. Now he remembers Peggy sneaking in.

It made him question the first night, he spent with her was something she initiated. However, it’s too late because she’s pregnant now. He said “I need to head to work. Excuse me.”

Peggy laid down as Steve goes for a bath. She tried to reach for the bathroom door but he says “I want to be alone! Please go Peggy.”

She got angry and got dressed then left. 

Steve thought back at everything that has happened, Peggy acts innocent but truly she isn’t honest. Sneaking around during Steve was drunk. He decided to test a theory around Peggy, someday.

I woke up and felt a lot better. We were going to try for me to leave the room. I got dressed and wanted to go downstairs for breakfast. I forgot about the stairs.

Steve came in time and he scooped me up scaring me.

I screamed “Help!

Steve says “I’m here to help. Meredith can you grab her clutches.” He walked me down the stairs and let me stand on my good foot before passing the clutches to me.

He said “Let’s go. If you want me to carry you, I will.”

Meredith smiles as she can tell Steve would always be smitten by me. We fought a lot but we always made up, 

I managed to move quickly and made it to the dining hall. 

There were steps inside at the seating areas, so Steve grabbed a hold of me as he carried me.

He placed me down and said “I’m sorry Y/N. I didn’t realize my actions caused you to feel suffocated. I promise to do better. Do you want to go for a ride today? We can take the carriage.”

He bent to my eye level and he held my hands.

I asked “Can we bring Thomas? I think he would enjoy the day out as well.”

Steve smiles “I’ll make that arrangement.”

He inched forward but didn’t take my lips, he was waiting for me to meet him halfway.

I smiled and kissed him. 

Steve realized his feelings, he enjoyed me giving into him and kissing him on my free will. That’s why it made it special to him. He didn’t want to change me. Never.

After we ate, Steve attended to some matters but he took the remainder of the day to go on a picnic with me, Thomas, Meredith, sam, Sarah, and Maria.

Peggy got notified that I left the kingdom with Steve. She was ripping through the flowers and she threw things causing Melanie to fear for her life. 

Peggy screams “I’ve done everything to make him happy. I did everything and yet he always goes back to Her! She doesn’t even try. Why?!? Tell me why?”

Melanie was worried if she spoke the truth then Peggy would kill her so she tried to explain “She’s his first wife and they have a son together. Perhaps Milady, he’s just worried about your pregnancy. Once the baby comes, he will be doting you.”

Peggy asks “You think he doesn’t want me because I’m pregnant? She’s not pregnant so he can do whatever he wants! Argh!”

Melanie says “She might be, given how much they get together. I’m sure the queen will get pregnant.”

Peggy laughs “No! She’s on birth control!”

No one understands that because it’s new and not promoted here in our lands, Peggy knew she was stepping over the line by telling Melanie that I take birth controls to prevent pregnancy.

Melanie was shocked and she asks “How can she do that? Wouldn’t the king know?”

Peggy needed someone loyal to her so she lied “Don’t tell anyone. As you know I used to be her maid, she has kept the birth control away from the king. Perhaps that’s why I will never be in favor.”

Melanie shook her head “If the king finds out, I’m sure he would be angry at the queen for taking such a heinous act. It’s not right for a woman to decide on when life can form.”

Peggy nods and says “Please don’t tell anyone. Only I know and her maids. If you tell on her then everyone would know I told you.”

Melanie was angry and upset as she loses respect for me. It was hard for anyone to accept what I wanted even if she was a woman. 

Peggy smirks as Melanie hugs Peggy trying to console Her.

————————————

Steve brought us back to the castle after a fun day outside. He helped carried me to bed. 

I had to see a physician tomorrow. 

As soon as we got into the room, he stripped me of my clothes but placed a nightgown on me which made me happy. 

He took us to the bed where he stripped down to his underpants.

I got into his arms and he says “I’m sorry for comparing you to Peggy earlier. I was jealous of Michael. I didn’t understand why you felt suffocated until this morning. I’m sorry!”

I touched his chest and said “It’s ok! I think I’ve been locked up in this room that triggered me to be angry but the main reason why I’m upset was that you didn’t trust me.”

Steve says “I do!”

I shook my head “You wouldn’t have done what you did yesterday if you truly believed that.”

He tells me “I’ll try better next time. Please forgive me.”

I nod and he kissed my forehead as sleep takes us both. 

——————————

I was able to walk again and I was asked to go visit Bucky and Natasha. I’ve never been to Barnes kingdom before so I took Thomas, Sam, Meredith, Maria and Sarah to head there for two weeks.

Steve had to stay behind as there were court duties.

Peggy took this opportunity to make sure there are food and drinks for Steve. She was attentive.

She didn’t add any drops to seduce him. Melanie was helping her plan to seduce Steve in ways that most men would fall for a woman. 

Peggy took on lessons to dance as an exercise for the baby. Melanie would purposely plan the time to be near Steve when he’s walking to witness the beautiful dancing act. 

The more Peggy was independent away from Steve, the more it drew him to her. 

She would do things for him without coming to him. She gave him space like food and drinks. She would leave a thoughtful note. 

Steve was lonely in my bed so he left to head to Peggy’s.

As soon as he got to her chambers, he heard the noises of Peggy panting. 

It made him angry to think that she’s with someone else. Perhaps he could get rid of her if she was having an affair but he heard his name “Steve! Yes!”

He opened the door and headed for her chambers.

She was fingering herself as she called his name. 

Steve stood in front of her as he watched her spread out trying to relieve herself. She had the afterglow but was frightened as he caught her in the act. 

Her mouth fell open and she panicked as she gets up “I’m sorry Steve!”

Steve’s eyes were dilated which made Peggy wanted to do a happy dance. 

She crawls closer to him and he walked closer to her. 

Steve was breathing hard but he asks “Were you thinking of me?”

Perhaps it was loneliness or the fact it turned him on seeing her scream his name over and over again. All his senses were heightened.

Peggy smiles “Hormones and I needed it since we haven’t…”

Steve crashes his lips into Peggy and for the first time, this was officially the sex Peggy has always dreamed of. Steve was willing to participate. She didn’t drug him or intoxicated him. 

This is how it must feel like to be loved by Steve. Peggy scratched Steve’s back as he drew her into high pleasure. 

They spent days and nights together and he kept coming back to Peggy.


	26. Trap

We were heading home and we were arriving earlier than expected. I couldn’t wait to see Steve after weeks of being away. 

I wanted to surprise Steve so I took a horse and rode back earlier than the carriages since I was completely healed. 

We were expected to come home around 3 pm but it’s only 10 am.

I had my cape on as I rode into the kingdom. By the time I got off the horse, I tell the guards “Don’t say anything. I want to surprise the king. Where is he?”

The guards smiled “He’s in the study.”

I ran as fast as I could given that my legs were wobbling. I just wanted to see Steve and jump on him.

I rushed and when I got to the study room, I heard noises 

Steve was moaning “Yes Peggy! Fuck!”

Peggy was groaning “Yes Master! Give it to me, your little whore.”

That made me stop in my tracks but I was angry. I opened the door.

Steve screams “Get out!” without looking at me. 

He was so close and he didn’t care. Peggy bent her head back to see as she was laying on the desk taking him.

She watched in shock that it was me who opened the door.

Steve had his eyes closed as he was reaching for his climax as he screams “Be Gone! I’m fucking my wife.”

I cried as I muffled my mouth. 

Steve heard me and he opened his eyes watching me slam the door, running away.

He roared as he came “Noo…Y/N!”

Peggy was so happy to see me witness this moment. Watching me cry and leave was wonderful.

Peggy pretends to compose herself and she bows down “Sorry Steve, I think Y/N caught us again. I think you should go to her.” she gives him a short kiss on the cheek before retreating.

Steve picked up his pants and was breathing out hard. He waited for Peggy to leave before he screams “Fuck!”

He spent two weeks falling for Peggy but he completely forgot that Y/N will be back today and she was 5 hours early.   
getaway  
Steve got dressed and headed to my chambers but I wasn’t there. 

He asks the guards “Have you seen the queen?”

They looked surprised and said “She was rushing to go see you at your study. She asked us where you were because she wanted to surprise you. She hasn’t left the kingdom.”

Steve knew I was still in the kingdom but he needed to find me. The only place he knew that I would be was at the east wing.

I sat in the dark cold room crying. I locked the door and sat against it! 

I just wanted to be alone. 

I cried because while I was gone, I lost Steve. 

He now calls her his wife. She even used the dirty words that turn him on. I’m no longer the only wife that he cares about. 

I knew my duty as the queen that I have to come to accept this as the new norm but I can’t. I didn’t want to be here anymore. 

Steve knocked tried to open the door but it was locked. I got up and went to the hidden chamber. I didn’t want to see him. 

As I climbed through the chamber to get away. 

As soon as I was going to reach the end, I figured that Steve would be there. 

I went back to the room and I noticed no one opened the door. Steve was waiting outside the hidden door. 

I sat back in the room. 

My heart was breaking and I didn’t want to hear or see him. 

Steve waited and he opened the door after waiting so long. 

I didn’t stand behind the hidden door. It was empty. 

He knew I was sad. So sad that I didn’t want to see him. He was walking through the hidden tunnel to look for me but as he got into the room. He saw the door of the bedroom was wide open. 

He knew he fucked up badly and right now I will do anything to run from him. He walked towards the door as he shut it on the way out, not realizing that I stood on the other side of the door where he couldn’t see me. I wanted to let him believe that I left this room.

Steve went to look for me. Hours later he still couldn’t find me. 

The carriage arrived and this time there’s Bucky, Natasha with everyone else. 

Bucky took a look at Steve and he knew something was wrong but he tried to be nice as he hasn’t seen Steve for over a month now. Everyone is here for Meredith’s wedding that’s happening in a few days. 

Bucky made sure everyone was getting inside before he turned to Steve “Where’s Y/N? I expected you two to stay in the chambers until we came to get you guys.”

Steve looked guilty and he frowned.

Bucky screams “What the fuck have you done Rogers?”

Sam and Clint came out to greet Bucky but watched Steve struggle.

Steve speaks up “She caught me and Peggy in the study. I’ve been looking for her but I can’t find her anywhere.”

Bucky knocks him in the face causing Steve to land on the ground. 

The guys came between them and Bucky screams “She made us leave early this morning because she was so eager to get back to you. She rode here by herself to see you. For fucksakes, you just couldn’t keep it in your fucken pants for the day she returns. Get off me guys! I’m going to look for Y/N! If my sister wants to leave this fucken kingdom, I’m taking her.”

Steve got up and screams back “You can’t!”

Bucky got up in Steve’s face “You sure you want to declare war Rogers?”

Steve screams “You can’t take her away from me.”

Bucky screams “No one is taking her from you. It’s her choice to leave your ass.” As he takes a few steps away “Peggy couldn’t live without you but I know Y/N can. She’s much more capable to move on.”

That was a dagger to Steve’s heart. Sam was saddened to watch Steve but he felt really bad for Y/N. 

Steve says “She wanted me to marry Peggy. She wanted me to do all these things!”

Bucky got up and grabbed Steve’s collars “Do you know what you’re doing to her? You might as well take a sword and drive it into her heart that would be an easier death. Whose fault was it that got Peggy pregnant? My sister simply wanted to save lives by selling her fucken soul and heart for you!” As he pushed him back.

Bucky storms off to find Y/N. Sam and Clint followed him as they leave Steve to stew in his own emotions.

Bucky went into the chambers and he headed to the east wing. I heard someone come near so I hid. 

Bucky noticed some water droplets as I must have cried sitting by the door. 

He knew that I was hurting. 

Bucky speaks up “Y/N! It’s me, Bucky.”

He was greeted with silence.

Clint and Sam came in.

Sam says “we couldn’t find her in the courtyard or garden.”

Bucky says “Don’t worry about it. I’ll find her. Please take care of Natasha for me. Get me two horses ready but leave them outside the castle by the pub. My sister and I will head out for a bit.”

As soon as they left. 

I walked out of the hidden chamber. 

Bucky watched me with puffy eyes and my cheeks were damp. 

He came forward and hugged me. 

Bucky tells me “Give me the word, I’ll take you away from here.”

I cried harder “I can’t. He wouldn’t let me take Thomas. He would fight to keep our son.”

Bucky didn’t say anything more as he pat my back then he says “let’s go outside and shoot some stuff.”

It cheered me up a bit.

I took my cape and covered myself. Bucky and I went out and we grabbed our arrows and bows. 

Bucky brought me to the forest where he likes to shoot his arrows in peace.

We stood there shooting arrows and just didn’t say anything. Bucky knew not to speak up as I try to organize my thoughts.

After a while, I was tired. 

We sat down and drank the water.

I spoke up “If I can choose again, I don’t want to be queen. I wished I could go back to being a maid. Mind my own business.”

Bucky sadly smiles “Only if you could.”

We both were sitting and talking. Bucky wished he could help me but the sun was coming down soon so we had to head back. 

What we didn’t see was a magical four-leaf clover was on the ground where I sat. My wish could come true someday.

————————————

Everyone ate and was retiring to their chambers. I held onto Thomas all through the evening so I never have to be alone with Steve. 

I got to my chambers with Thomas in my arms. Steve walked over to me as he takes our son out of my arms. 

Steve speaks “We need to talk.”

He hands Thomas to Maria and Sarah. They left the room. 

I stood there wondering what is it that we have to talk about. 

Steve closed the door and turns to me “I’m sorry Y/N!”

I wished I would believe him but I don’t anymore. You can only get cut so many times until it became the norm. That’s where I am at. 

Steve stands before me lifting my chin “Please forgive me! Please say something. Hit me if you want.”

I didn’t feel anything but stuck to the ground. No tears, no emotions, and I just kept still.

Steve felt his heartbreak watching me have no response. He pulls me into a kiss but I didn’t respond. He then pulls my clothes off trying to get any response. Nothing. 

He tells me “Bed now!”

I walked towards the bed and got on it. 

I laid there looking at the ceiling. 

Of all the time, Steve never saw me respond like I’m out of my body. I had no response. He removed his clothes and he got on the bed. 

Steve begs “please give me anything! Please react to me.”

He kissed me, no response.  
He kissed my throat and my breast, no response.   
He wanted me to feel anything but no matter how hard he tried, no response,   
He thrusts into me and I wasn’t ready. It hurt so I hung onto him but again no sound. After I got lubricated, I moved back to closing my eyes. Not responding to him.

Steve removed himself as he got up. He didn’t like this. I laid there like a log.

Steve screams “Respond to me Y/N!”

I laid there with no response. 

He hated every second. I’ve withdrawn from him completely. He got on the bed again and he pulled me to him so he could spoon me. He grabbed the blanket and placed it over us. 

He whispers “Please Y/N!”

I ignored him as I let myself fall asleep. 

During the middle of the night, I got out of his arms and got dressed. I left the room to go to Thomas. After feeding him, I slept on the lounge chair. 

———————————

The next morning, Steve tried to look for me but he sees I’m gone. He went to look for Thomas and noticed I was sleeping in the lounge chair. I preferred to be away from him. 

He knew I needed space and time. 

Peggy was upset as she speaks with Melanie. 

Peggy says “He spent every night with me until she’s back. I can’t do this! He always runs after her.”

Melanie sighs “I’m sorry Peggy but she has his heart. We all know that the king and queen loves one another. He wouldn’t leave her. I’ll go get you some more wood for the fire.”

Peggy sat there and she thought ‘As long as Y/N remains, Steve will always find his way to her. I need to get rid of her. We were doing so well until she came back.’

Peggy needed help to execute her plan. It would be perfect since everyone would be here for the wedding. 

Peggy got her coat and was heading into town. She went to the darkest part of town where she knew she could find the Queen’s enemies who are staying right underneath Steve’s nose.

They didn’t have any power to rise up but maybe they would be willing to make some money. 

She met with a lady who pretends to read fortunes.

The old hag looked at the crystal and said “If you go any further, I’m worried you wouldn’t like the price to pay.”

She didn’t heed the warning as she proceeded to see a pirate. The man who followed Rumlow and his name were Byron. 

Byron asks “What do you want fair lady? What have you came for?”

Peggy asks “Do you want to see Queen Y/N’s demise?”

Byron laughed loud and he says “I’d paid to see that.”

Peggy smirks as she tells him the plan.

——————————-

Next few days, I still ignored Steve and didn’t speak much to him. We had a wedding to plan for so I was busy running around with Meredith. All the guests were here and today was the big day for Sam and Meredith. 

We were in the front. There was a seat on my left that was asked to be empty. I was seated next to Steve who was also sitting next to Peggy. I had Thomas in my arms as a way I didn’t have to talk to Steve. He knew I was using our son as a shield against him. 

During the ceremony, Michael walked Meredith down the aisle since John Morgan (her father) is dead. Michael has become close friends with her after all they shared a passion to do good for No-man’s land.

I watched Michael take a seat next to me after he handed Meredith off to Sam and telling Sam “Guard her heart with your soul and sword. If she comes back to me crying, I shall crush whatever you have.”

It cracked us up. 

He sat next to me and then Thomas raised his arms trying to get into Michael’s arms. 

I laughed and said “Sorry!”

Michael said, “Don’t worry kids love me!” As he takes Thomas out of my hands and plays with him.

Steve wanted to yank his son back but Thomas refuses as I try to get him back. Thomas hung onto Michael’s chest and he cries when I try to remove him. Eventually, Thomas fell asleep on Michael’s chest. It looked sweet. 

Steve watched it unfolds before him. I was smiling and laughing with Michael but I haven’t smile or react with Steve next to me. I haven’t even spoken a word with him. 

As we continue to watch the ceremony, Sam and Meredith speak their vows and were announced a married couples. Everyone got up and cheer. 

Meanwhile, Thomas cries because we got too loud. I was patting Thomas’s back while Michael bounced up and down trying to coax Thomas back to sleep. 

Thomas continued to sleep given how loud it was. That was a miracle!

Michael asks “Did it work? Did the little bugger fell asleep again?”

I laughed and said “Thank you! He’s very fond of you.”

Michael smirks “I’m the baby whisperer!”

I rolled my eyes as both our hands met on Thomas’s back. I pulled away as it’s inappropriate for me to touch him. 

Steve grunts as he stands behind me. I ignored it. 

The reception was happening. I was seated next to Steve who looked grumpy and Peggy was seated on his other side. 

Peggy could tell that Steve and I haven’t made up which made it perfect for her plans.

It was dance time. Steve gives me his hand. I wanted to reject him but I couldn’t. So he pulled me to the dance floor as we moved. 

He asks “Can you please talk to me?”

I try to keep my neutral tone “What would you like to speak about, my king?”

Steve tries “Please forgive me for what you saw of me and Peggy.”

I cut to the chase “Do you like her?”

Steve hesitated to answer and I already knew that he had fallen for her. 

I clarified “You want me to forgive you for sleeping with your other wife but deep down we both know, you don’t regret it this time right?”

He had no words left. His silence was enough to confirm my suspicion.

We finished our dance as I curtsy and walked away from him. 

I didn’t want to be near him anymore. I was leaving the party when I was asked to come to see Thomas who just got injured falling off the bed. As I followed the guard, someone knocked me on the head. Everything turned dark.

__________________________

I woke up in bed in a guest suite. Next to me was Michael. 

I looked around as I saw myself in my nightgown. I was freaking out and screamed, “what happened?”

Michael woke up as well and then he was touching his head screaming “My head hurts!”

I scrambled to get my gown on. He was naked and just as we were trying to recollect our thoughts on what happened. The doors burst wide open and Steve with other guards stomp inside. 

Steve was angry as he watched me inappropriately dressed while Michael was naked. 

I shook my head and said “Steve, it’s not what it seems. Please!”

Steve screams “Arrest both of them.”

They didn’t let me get dressed as they threw me in the dungeon in my nightgown. 

Michael at least gotta wore his clothes before they threw him in the dungeon next to mine.

Steve stood there looking angry and he told me “I was sorry about Peggy but this is too far Y/N. Do you know what you have done? This could lead to your death. How could you do this to me?”

I shook my head and I was crying “Steve, believe me. We didn’t do anything. Please!” I grabbed a hold of his jacket but he ripped it out of my hand.

Steve tells me “You will be put to trial. If you are found guilty, you could face death punishment.”

He left me there walking away really angry.

How did this happen?


	27. Caged Bird

Steve summoned Bucky, Clint, Meredith, Sam, Natasha, and Tony.

Everyone was standing in the meeting room and everyone heard what happened. 

Steve screams “Why would she do this to me?”

Bucky tells him “I don’t think she would do that.”

Steve screams “Do you think my eyes would deceive me? All the guards saw her. Everyone saw how indecent she was dressed and Michael was naked in bed.”

Tony asks “How did you know she was there?”

Steve says “A help mentioned the queen was last seen in these areas and that someone reported there were a lot of noises coming from this room. I went to look for her hoping it was wrong.”

Tony simply asks “Did she admit to the affair?”

Steve was walking back and forth until he stood in front of Tony and screamed “Really? You would think she would speak of the truth?”

Tony says “You might not be honest but she is.”

Bucky nods and says “It’s too convenient. If she was going behind your back, she’s smarter than that to get caught. Why would they attract attention on purpose knowing what it could lead to?”

Steve looks at everyone in distraught but a part of him felt the same way.

Clint mentions “She still has time to go to trial. She will stay alive until proven guilty. We need to look into people who would benefit from the queen falling and going after Steve Rogers. Everyone knows not to mess with you.”

Steve was angry and he realized he shouldn’t leave Y/N in the same dungeon with Michael so they could work out their stories. 

Everyone has their roles and was bashing out the details on how to proceed.

———————————-

I asked Michael “What do you remember last?”

Michael said, “I went to pee and somehow I ended up naked beside you.”

I tell him “I was supposed to go see Thomas but someone attacked me from the back.” I touched my head and felt the swelling. No blood.

Steve rushed down to the dungeon as I sat on the ground with tears.

Michael and I believed that we got trapped. Someone set us up.

Who would want to do that?

Steve came back into the dungeon and asked the guards to unlock my door while they stepped outside. 

I got up slowly.

Steve says “We will take you to a chamber where you will be held there. Thomas still needs his mother. Until we can prove you are innocent, you cannot leave. You will be in a ball and chain to that room, so you can’t run.”

I tell Steve “We were set up. Michael and I didn’t sleep with one another.”

Steve wanted to believe me but then he couldn’t help with the doubts.

I was already in chains as both my wrists were restrained. He grabs a hold of me from behind as he walked around me. 

I ask “What are you doing?” As he pushed me around to face Michael.

Steve stood behind me. He wanted me to feel him. 

Michael stood up and said “Steve, you have to believe us. We didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t hurt Y/N!”

Steve pulled up my skirt as he slid his hands between my legs inside my underpants. There was no moisture or any evidence of cum on my thighs or inside my folds. It was dry which could mean that this was plausible.

I groaned “Steve, what are you doing? Stop!”

Michael screams “What are you doing?”

Steve was angry and perhaps his anger has blinded him. He looked menacing towards Michael before he says “Showing you that she is mine.”

He pushed me forward to the metal gate that splits between me and Michael. Steve pushes me forward and tells me “Hold the bars” as he rips through my underpants and pulls down his breeches.

He started to finger me and says “It’s dry down here. I can see either you both clean after yourselves after you were done or that this was a trap.”

I begged, “Steve, stop!”

Michael watched me get bent over as Steve plans to fuck me in front of him.

Michael screams “Stop Steve! Don’t do this to her. Not here.”

Steve made sure I was moist as he lifts his fingers “Did you finger her before you put yourself inside of her?” he licked his fingers. Michael shook his head as he didn’t want to see this. He turned away.

Steve didn’t care as he forcefully pushes himself inside of me causing me to cry harder. This was wrong.

Steve smiles down as he watches me take him “she’s lovely like this. Always so tight. I don’t care if you had her once, she’s mine and she will remain this way. No one is ever taking her away from me.”

I was crying “Steve, nothing…. Happened” as he continued to slam deep inside of me. 

There were other prisoners down here. They all walked up to their locked doors and cheers “Yes take that whore! Teach her a lesson. Does she feel tight? Let’s share!.”

Michael closes his eyes and puts his hands on his ears. At the same time, every time he opens it, he sees my painful face with tears while Steve continues to penetrate me.

Other prisoners were chanting as Steve continued to plow into me. My body was reacting to him and I was so close to cumming. 

I shook my head as I didn’t want it but he kept going until I groan hard. 

Steve whispers “Yes my sweet little whore.”

He picked up his pace and finishes inside of me. I fell to the ground but then Steve sat down and pull my legs open. Spreading me like a whore in front of Michael.

Steve tells Michael “Take a look at her. This is how it’s done.” I shut my eyes while crying.

Michael took one look and he grits to Steve “You fucken monster!”

Steve smirks “She’s mine and you need to stop having feelings for her. Someone noticed your relationship with her, that’s why you two are here.”

He got up and wore his pants. He carried me up as he makes sure I’m covered. I still had chains on my hands.

He walked me towards the chambers on the east side. He commanded me to be locked in with ball and chain. He also got them to seal off the exits of hidden passage.

Saira, Maria, and Thomas came to visit me so I can feed our son.

Steve tells me “You will be fine here. Just eat and rest. I’ll be back.”

As soon as he left, I sat on the ground and cried. 

Sarah and Maria took turns to help clean me up. 

______________________________

Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Sam took a look at everything. They needed Sam and Meredith to stand in command of No-man’s land while we wait for the trial for Y/N and Michael that will happen in two weeks.

It wasn’t going to be simple as many people want to be there. 

Bucky says “If someone set them up we will get more evidence. We have to find a way to delay the trial so we can investigate.”

Clint says “Whoever did this will reveal themselves during the trial. To convict the queen, they would need evidence or witnesses.”

Natasha asks “What’s the contingent plan? What if the council finds her guilty? She could get executed and the walk of shame where people would throw rocks at her. You know how the church will condemn her. They are probably going to find ways to prove her guilty.”

Bucky looks around and calls some of his men “I need you to investigate the church and see what they are looking into. We need to see where it could hurt Y/N if they spoke up.”

During a trial about a women’s adultery, the church gets involved and they will reveal the verdict, the king doesn’t have the final say unless he wants the entire country to go against him especially the religious freaks. 

Steve speaks up “I need you all to find a loophole on how I can keep her alive even if she’s guilty.”

Bucky says “She wouldn’t want to be condemned to a room for the rest of her life. We know her Steve.

Natasha mentions “She’s needed to care for the heir which is why we aren’t expediting this trial. The church understands that Thomas needs her. However, he’s reaching the age that he wouldn’t need his mother anymore. The church would wait until Thomas’s first birthday to rip her away. I’ve heard that’s what they have done previously.”

Steve adds “Unless she’s with a child. Carol sent a box of vials made by Banner to be used when needed. I think she saw this coming.”

Steve requests for Maria to go find them. 

Bucky says “Y/N wouldn’t like it.”

Steve says “The trial starts in two weeks, if she’s with the child we can delay it. Plus gives us enough time to break down whatever they present to us.”

Natasha says “Steve, you need to talk to her. Don’t hide this from her. She needs to know about our strategy. I’ve heard what you just did in the prison.”

Bucky was going to punch Steve out if he hurt me but Steve says “It had to be done. Now the word spreads out I’m angry and I’ve shown Michael that she truly belongs to me. Everyone understands how ruthless I am, this is to show that Y/N doesn’t get any leniency, or no matter what the verdict was, she will remain by my side.”

Nancy simply says “You need to let her in with the plan. You need to understand that it matters to her how you feel about her.”

Steve says “I’ll talk to her.”

Natasha says “Go check around her room as well to see if there’s anything that can harm her. The church likes to play detective and will ask to see everything and talk to anyone. Everyone can be summoned as witnesses.”

Clint says “We need to prepare everyone. Steve, I will need a list of staff and who you said heard things or see Michael and Y/N together.”

Everyone had their tasks and jobs to do. 

—————————-

I sat in the room and the chain was long enough for me to go to the bed, washroom, and on the lounge chair. If I tried to leave the room, it was impossible. 

My daggers were taken. I tried to look around the room for anything to unlock the chains but it was impossible. 

Soon I heard the key rattles, Steve got into the room. The guard let him in and he told them to go away for an hour or two. 

He walked in and brought the box that looked familiar. The box that Banner gave us to help with Fertility

I looked surprised and unsure why Steve would bring it here. 

He placed the box on the table as he sat down.

I was watching him like a hawk. 

He can tell that I feel like a caged bird who’s figuring out she’s been trapped and willing to burst free. 

Steve tells me “The church will most likely be at the trial and figuring out to paint you guilty. They tend to be very good at their job convincing the crowd. We worry that my crown wouldn’t be big enough to overrule what they want. A scandal like this could result in your walk of shame and death.”

Steve lifts the box and takes out the note that Banner wrote ‘Hi Y/N, It was requested by Carol that I left this with you. These vials are meant to clear the birth controls from your system and will allow you to have a child. Use it when you’re ready.’ And he hands it to me,

I read it and I looked up to him and said, “I don’t understand.”

Steve says “The only way for us to extend your trial or delay this process is if you continue to take care of my heirs. Regardless if you are guilty, they wouldn’t dare to rip the mother of my children.”

I looked angry and I told him “I’m innocent. What other proof can they have? Even if I have a child with you, wouldn’t that mean I’m stuck in this hell hole anyway? Never to be able to walk out of here?”

Steve can tell I’m in denial and struggling with what he’s trying to tell me.

Steve came up to me and held my shoulders “I believe you’re innocent. I do.”

I looked at him and said, “You didn’t treat me like you did in that dungeon!” As I try to push him back but I can’t. My wrists are chained together.

I walked away from him. I hated him for what he did,

Steve tells me “I was angry about the circumstances and you can understand how mad it can drive you to catch your loved one in bed with another.”

I glared at him “Yes I would know.”

Steve walks up to me and says “I’m doing the best I can to keep you alive. We need time to prove your innocence and we don’t know what they will have until the trial comes. You need to understand that we believe you and we will fight for you. However, if you’re with a child, it helps extend these deadlines and perhaps save you from a guilty charge.”

I shook my head and told him “I don’t want you touching me. I don’t want to be near you after everything you have done.”

Steve knew that there’s a chance I would reject him but this was bigger than him. He couldn’t allow me to die. 

He picked up the vial from the box and placed the box as far away from me knowing that I would try to destroy it. 

Steve was walking closer to me. I shook my head as I try to get away from him. He corners me around the bed. I tried to leap to the other side of the bed but the chains were getting shorter and shorter. 

I begged “Please Steve! Don’t do this.”

Steve tells me “For you to live, I have to. I need to delay the trial so that we have more time. Picture Thomas without his mother if we allow the church to decide your fate today. Everyone is working hard to clear your accusations.”

I didn’t want to as I try to run around the bed to get away from Steve but my chain was trapped as Steve grabs it and yank me forward. 

Steve says “I’m sorry y/N! Know that I love you!”

He pushes me over the bed laying down as he opens the vail. He straddled my lap as he squeezed my nose holes to close causing me to open my mouth for air, he empties the vial into my mouth. I try to spit it out but Steve wraps his hand over my mouth. Forcing me to swallow the content.

He let me go when I choked and swallowed it. I pushed him off me as I tried to scramble away. 

Steve hated watching me like a chained animal. 

Steve explains “We are trying to figure out what, who and items that can be used against you during these times. Is there anything I should look out for? Don’t look at me like this. Carol sent this box to you. I’m only watching out for you.”

I sat against the bed as I wanted him gone. I didn’t respond anymore. The medication was making me feel light-headed and hot. 

Steve pulls up next to me and says “Y/N, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry I lost my temper in the dungeon. I am not exactly patient but know that I love you a lot. I’m doing my best to keep you safe and alive,” 

I simply responded “I don’t trust you like before. I come back after two weeks and you’re in bed with Peggy. Not only that I thought we had a special thing with role-playing; little whore and the master but it turns out you’re doing that with everyone you slept with.”

Steve knew he fucked up with sleeping with Peggy and having feelings for her.

Steve says “I’m married to her and you approved the union. I understand you’re upset but isn’t it time we move along? I can only promise that I will divide my attention between you and her.”

It brought me tears to hear him say those words.

I tell him the truth “If I could pick again, I wouldn’t want to be your wife.”

He looked at me with the saddest look as he asks “What about Thomas? Do you regret having him too?”

I turned to yell at him “Don’t you compare yourself to our son. He didn’t break my heart so many times!”

I got up and I was riled up. I wanted to tear through these clothes to fuck him but I can’t. Mentally I rather die than do this with him. I unloop my chain around my bed. I needed a cold bath to stop this medication. Whatever it was, it’s making me agitating. 

Steve watched me tremble and shutting my eyes like I can’t see straight, I walked around as I unwrap my chain so I can head to the bathroom.

There was a cold bath ready so I jumped in. I rather freeze to death than have sex with Steve. 

Steve rushed in and grabs a hold of me. 

I push away as I tell him “Stop touching me.”

One of me aches for him and the other wants to die. 

Steve screams “Don’t try to kill yourself! The water is cold!”

He pulls at my chain and yanks me out of the bath. 

I shook my head and kept saying “please keep away!”

Steve screams “Why?”

I was staring at his lip and I was thinking of ways to how to climb him. I shook my head as I try to erase those naughty thoughts. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!

Steve grabs a hold of my dress as he wants to rip through it but it’s wet and he didn’t want me to catch a cold. He took out the key to unlock my chains. 

He needed the dress off. 

I was struggling as I try to get away from him. Once I had no clothes on. I rushed to grab a dress.

Steve was next to me as he sees me struggling. He graces my arm and I was moaning. 

I felt my wetness was building down there. 

I moved further away from Steve. 

Steve grabs a hold of my shoulder “what’s wrong?”

I couldn’t help but answer “The meds are doing something. I can’t… I can’t.”

Steve says “What is it doing?”

I pulled him in for a kiss “it’s making me want you. We shouldn’t.”

Steve kissed me back and he knew this was his chance. He lifted me as he moved me to the bed. It felt like a frenzied moment. The logic was out of the question. I felt my loins were on fire. 

This made it easier for Steve because he truly didn’t want to force me even though he knew this was for the best. Now he knew the vials will help. 

My back hit the mattress as Steve removes all his clothes.

I looked at him like he’s some kind of feast and I haven’t eaten for days. The moment he got onto the bed, I was kissing him like I haven’t seen him for weeks or years. It was passionate and fire. 

Steve whispers “I’m sorry Y/N! I love you and I need you to stay alive. We can figure out everything else later. Please sweetheart! Don’t hate me.”

I kissed him as I tell him “I love you Steve! Always have.”

Steve asks “Did you sleep with Michael?”

I shook my head “I wouldn’t and didn’t.”

Steve asks “Why do you love me?”

I was grinding into Him and I whined “why these questions, I need you to fuck me. I’ll give you everything you want, just help me.” I was moaning and breathing hard. 

Steve was hard as I reached for him. I flipped him as I went down on him to suck his penis. I was so eager for him to be inside of me. 

Steve wasn’t thinking anymore as he enjoyed the sensation. 

After a few minutes, I was already climbing onto him and I positioned Steve under me as I slide down, it took a few times to completely sheath him inside of me. 

I placed my palms on his chest as I pushed off.

The feeling was perfect. The sensation brought relief and satisfaction.

Steve watched me have a lusty look on my face. He sat up and kissed me.

I couldn’t control my emotions and how I was feeling but they were my honest feelings.

Steve asks “What do you want?”

I kissed him “Fuck me, cum inside of me, and yes… keep doing that.”

He grabbed my hips and kept bouncing hard on his dick. I was lost in the entire process. 

Steve tells me “I will never let anyone take you away. I’ll do whatever it takes to free you. I promise Y/N, I love you.”

I kissed him “I trust you.” that was the truth. I did. We both came at the same time. I passed out after as he laid next to me and slept with me.

Steve kisses my forehead as he vows to keep me safe.


	28. Trial Day#1

Every single day, he opened the vial and forced it into my mouth knowing that it caused an effect of me desperately wanting to get fucked.

I woke up and felt conflicted every single time. By the end of the third day, I stopped fighting him.

Today he gave me the vial. It didn’t taste like the others. It was water. Steve wouldn’t know that. 

I drank it and sat down like I always did. Steve would unchain me. I knew the guard left for two hours but the guards had the keys to the damn room. 

I wanted to know the truth from Steve. 

So I pretend to be high as I ask “What’s the update on my case so far?”

Steve says “We have questioned everyone and try to see if there’s any harm to you. There isn’t.”

Steve started to remove his clothes and he was sitting on the bed near the chains. 

I gave him a lusty look as I told him “Let’s chain you up Steve!”

He enjoyed it and allowed me to chain his hands together. 

I smiled after I did it. I wanted him to feel helpless like myself.

I walked up to the box of vials and I grabbed one as I walked back to him.

He looked at me strangely and I told him “The vial you gave me earlier contained water. It looks like I’m not the one getting drugged up today there are today, you are the one going, to be honest! 

Drinking the vile encourages fertility, has aphrodisiac effects and you become very honest.

Steve managed to ask questions and get the truth out of me. He knew I still love him and that I trust him.

I made him drink the vial. He tried to spit it out but I wrapped my hand around his mouth forcing him to swallow.

I tell him “yes that’s exactly how it feels!”

I was angry as I went to the box and noticed there are three more vials. I took one and smashed it to the floor. 

Steve screams “Don’t Y/N!”

I’ve been locked up for a week now.

I tried to unlock the door but it was impossible. All the doors in here were shut and closed. Nothing can get in or get out. 

Steve laughs as he reaches his high “Y/N, come here and let me put a baby in you.”

I screamed “No!!! It doesn’t solve the problem, who wants me dead?” 

I took the last two vials as I wanted to throw them but Steve says “I can’t watch you die. Hate me but know I love you.”

I tell him “I don’t believe you. I can’t trust you with my heart. You just like breaking things.”

Steve lays back and he says “I’ve been all alone my life. Yes, I am a king but ruthless, selfish, and cruel. Ever since I met you, I wanted to be like you; brave, honest, and nice. Every single time something good happens to me, I’m scared of it getting ripped away from me.”

I ask him “Why are you so jealous? Why are you always undermining me?”

Steve screams “I’m never good enough for you. Everyone reminds me that even Tony thinks you would be honest about your affair if you did commit it. I on the other hand wouldn’t have been. I worry one day, you realize who I am and what I’m capable of. You would leave me because you see me for who I am.”

I ask him “Do you think I would cheat on you with Michael?”

He answers “No!”

“Steve, do you think I will be guilty in the trial?”

Steve shuts his eyes as lust was entering his mind and it was making it hard for him to focus but he tells me “No but I can be wrong. Our enemies are taking this opportunity to get rid of you”

“Why are you trying to get me pregnant?”

He answers “I need to ensure you will not die in case you are found guilty.”

As he rolls back screaming “Let me go Y/N!” Like a caged beast. 

I took the vial and opened it to drink it. 

I have stuck in this room anyway. 

Steve was so hard as he lays there being chained up. I picked up my gown and threw it to the side. 

He was trying so hard to get out of the chain. 

I kissed him and it was making him hot and panting.

I asked him “You drugged me up every day so I can get into heat!”

Steve groans “To fucken protect you! Why are you so stubborn? I’m your husband. I have all the rights to make you pregnant. Do you not know your place? You asked me for birth control. I said yes. Do you know how difficult it is? I thought you didn’t love me.”

I yelled back “Why do you doubt my feelings? I have reasons to wait.”

He laid back and said “Other women or Peggy wishes to carry my seeds but the one I love doesn’t want it. I forced You to carry Thomas because I thought you were Princess Meredith. Now that I know you are Y/N, have you given me yourself willingly?”

That was the truth. Steve was always conflicted inside of how I felt for him. 

He was yanking the chains so hard that I could see him hurting himself. 

I got on top of him.

He begs “Please Y/N!”

I straddle him and slowly reached down for him to enter me. It was too slow for Steve so he thrusts upwards.

Steve cries as soon as he reached my cervix.

He admits “I’ve never begged anyone in my life before. I’ve never said sorry so much. I’ve been raised as a king and you have made me feel so weak. You don’t understand Y/N. how much you mean to me.”

I asked him “What about Peggy?”

The drug was kicking in as I ride him harder and harder. 

Steve says “A moment of weakness. I was lonely and I am just a man.”

I slapped him but I continued to ride him. I slapped him on the other cheek. It was making him harder. 

Steve didn’t mind and said, “I deserve every part of your wrath.”

I answered “I feel like you just like getting me to feel angry, mad, love and all kinds of feeling for you. Do you understand how hurt I am?”

Steve says “I’m sorry! I tend to break everything around me because I don’t deserve good things.”

I slapped him again “Not true! You had me and Thomas.”

He growls back “I will have you and continue to have you both. You’re never leaving me.”

I was going to lift myself off him but he took the chains and his arm wrapped around me.

Locking me in his hold. 

I was trapped and he held the chains around my waist to drive me down into him.

Steve says “I can’t live without you. Losing you on the cliff, drove me to want to kill myself. Bucky and they stopped me.”

I didn’t know that.

Steve tells me “I almost died dealing with the pirates then I come to Starks lane and find you alive, but you slept with Loki.”

It made me angry and I knew if I didn’t forgive you, I would lose you again. 

I piece it together “You never got over it. That’s where this self-doubt come from?”

Steve kept me on the move and we both were so close.

Steve says “Unlock me.”

I reached for the key as I unlock the chains. 

He pounced on me as he kisses my lips, neck, and chest. He touched me everywhere and soon he thrust back inside of me. 

Steve says “I saw Michael give you the same looks that Loki did once. I knew he liked what was mine. Do you not see how appealing you are? I fucked you in that dungeon out of wrath. I’m jealous and will always be jealous.”

My tears came and said, “You were being cruel.”

He kisses my tears away and says “You knew that of me. Why did you continue to love me?”

Even I wanted to know the answer to this question. 

I tell him “I believe there’s a part of you that wants to do good. You saved those children, saved me, you just needed to push in the right direction and maybe I do enjoy helping people. I want to save you.”

Steve looked down and smiles “This is why I love you so much because you’re my Angel. I worry for you to fly away.”

He picked up the pace and we both were fucking so hard that we screamed together as we got over the edge together. If he didn’t manage to break me, he did today. 

That day, we managed to conceive. 

Steve and I held each other as we slept. Right after resting, he and I weren’t affected by the drug anymore but we kissed and slowly made love to one another. 

We understand each other better and we were exploring each other again.

————————————-

For two weeks before the trial, Steve has not to bed with Peggy. 

Time is crucial. He wasn’t going to waste it on Peggy. Y/N’s life was on the line so all hands on deck. 

Steve has only been focusing on the trial and Y/N. 

Peggy was now pulling all the stops for the trial. She and Byron have been setting up all kinds of evidence and will redirect the examiner of the trial to make sure Y/N is convicted as guilty.

The first day of the Trial was to establish who I am. 

Everyone was brought to question, Natasha, Steve, Bucky.

The examiner’s name is Frank but he’s a total religious freak and enjoys condemning people for their wrongness. He was extreme and likes to ask outrageous questions. He was so weird that we couldn’t even read what is on his mind. It made it difficult for everyone.

Frank asks Steve “Can you confirm that Y/N has deceived you by being Princess Meredith? That this isn’t the first lie she has made.”

Everyone can tell he’s trying to paint me as a liar and fraud.

Steve answers “She did it for noble reasons. She knew the risks of claiming Princess Meredith’s title could lead to her death but she still did it. You should have asked what I have done to her because…”

Frank simply says “We are not here to condemn you. We believe she has bewitched you and that is why you married her and she has to lead you to believe she’s good but she’s not. Please answer the questions and not defend her.”

Steve was angry but he knew Frank was going to twist everything against him no matter how he answered it.

Frank asks “Has she slept with another before?” (how does he know?)

Steve was having a dilemma. If frank knew and Steve lied, it doesn’t look good. If Frank doesn’t know when he’s bluffing. Regardless either answer would ruin me. Steve took one look at me and he wanted to hear my thoughts. 

Steve answers “Yes she had. We broke up as she thought I wanted her dead. I was ruthless and cruel to her so when she met Loki Odinson, they spent a night of passion.”

That made everyone shocked including myself.

Steve simply adds “She told me as soon as she found out, I wasn’t trying to kill her. It was a misunderstanding.”

Everyone was shocked at my actions and I can tell they all disapprove of me.

I wasn’t mad at Steve because I knew it was difficult for him.

Frank asks “Do you believe she slept with Michael?”

Steve answers “No I do not. There’s something you should know about Y/N, she honest to a fault. She wouldn’t conceal something this big from me.”

Frank asks “Was she not jealous of you and your new wife, Peggy?”

Frank knew where to punch and leave some doubt for the council.

Steve answers “Yes…”

Frank asks “Did she not caught you having sex with your other wife? You both fought over and over about this subject since the start of your new marriage?”

Steve was holding on to his chair’s armrest as he wanted to kill Frank. 

Steve answers “Yes as any marriage would enter.”

Frank simply says “My king, I understand your frustration but you cannot understand why your wife, Y/N would betray you because she’s jealous, angry, and resents you. That's the motive. I’m only establishing what could cause the queen to have an affair.”

Steve was gritting his teeth and said “She did not have the affair.”

Frank asks “When you first saw Y/N and Michael in the room, what were their conditions? Who was naked and what was your wife wearing?”

Steve shuts his eyes and answers “Michael was naked under the sheets. My wife was in her nightgown trying to find her clothes. We believe she was…”

Frank says “I’m not here to listen to your theories my king. We are here to judge if we believe she’s guilty. Now you may leave. Let’s take 30 minutes or recess.

Everyone left the room. I was still kept there unless I needed to eat or go pee.

Natasha came to me and said, “Y/N, the church people tend to be ruthless and they are trying to discredit you.”

Steve says “I should have lied.”

I shook my head “He would have made it worst than it is. We are being honest and hope that the church would understand. For I did sin for laying with Loki.”

Steve shook his head “I shouldn’t have let you go. I shouldn’t have hurt you. None of this would happen.”

I touched his cheeks even though I’m chained together.

I tell him “It’s ok! Adversity brought us together.”

Bucky says “I’m up next. What do you think he would ask?”

Everyone discusses and tried to guess.

—————————————————

The trial resumes and now Bucky was in question.

Frank asks “How did you know Y/N is your younger sister?”

Bucky explains his investigation which he took many years to discover the link of his sister being sold to Morgan’s kingdom. They had to wait until they took over so he could continue. There were three children sold to 3 different families. Her aunt and uncle confirmed that Y/N was adopted.

Frank asks “Is it possible that they lied and how would you confirm that she’s even your little sister?”

Bucky says “She has the same birthmark that I do.”

Frank nods and asks “How do you feel about her relationship with her husband? We heard you threaten to take his wife away if she chooses to leave.”

He must have questioned the guards to get that information.

Bucky answers “My sister and Steve have a difficult and complicated relationship.”

Frank says “PleaSe do explain my king!”

Bucky says “Both of them are stubborn as rocks. They can’t seem to agree on the same things as Y/N enjoys to help innocent people. She would stick her neck out if it’s the right thing to do. Not many queens can do what she has done. Steve fights to keep her safe. Both aren’t wrong but they tend to clash on issues.”

Frank asks “How do you feel about Steve’s new marriage?”

Bucky says “Steve made a mistake by laying with one of the maids. He’s done that before many times but he hasn’t done that with Y/N. That maid was Peggy and she got pregnant. Y/N agreed to the union for them to marry.”

Frank states “There have been witnesses of you punching out Steve. Would it be relating to Y/N?”

Bucky says “We get into disagreements so sometimes we brawl. It’s what men do. Words and Fists.” Hoping to throw Frank off.

Which caused the council to laugh.

Frank then asks “Was it relating to Y/N?”

Bucky says “Not all the time.”

Frank asks ”Most of the time?”

Bucky was getting agitated and said “sometimes.”

Frank says “I can understand that you have spent most of your life looking for your young sister and once you have found her, you would do anything to save her. You would protect her. Can I also ask? What is Y/N’s relationship with the Starks and Odinsons? I’ve heard they stood by her when they wanted to raise the new country.”

Bucky smiles “Y/N was kidnapped by Michael but he did it to help raise awareness. We didn’t know if the pirates and criminals were safe given the downfall of Rumlow and Morgan. Y/N spent the time to get to know everyone in that village and wrote down their stories, wrongly or severely convicted.”

Frank asks “She believes in second chances?” 

Bucky nods.

Frank then asks “Wouldn’t you say that her relationship with Michael may have formed at some point here? I heard she stood up for Michael and his people against King Steve. Yes or No?”

Bucky answers “Yes, she formed a friendship and Yes she stood up against her king to save over 200 people. Without her, there wouldn’t be no-man’s land.”

Frank simply says “A man can only hold his desires for so long. Michael must have been fond of the queen and perhaps her heart has wavered for a man who’s brave enough to kidnap her to save over 200 people.”

He was twisting things and I wanted to scream. Natasha warned me not to react. The more I react, the faster they would condemn me.

Frank simply asks Bucky to leave so Natasha could go on.

Natasha was over 7 months pregnant and she was sitting down.

Frank asks “How would you describe Steve and Y/N’s relationship? Explain to us how it started and how it was formed.”

Natasha shares the story between me and Steve in her version. She even went to explain what happened when Steve thought I was leaving him for Rumlow. What he did to me that night. Once he found out my identity, I had a wish which I used to save myself. He banished me but then I was kidnapped by Sharon’s men. 

I jumped the cliff before Steve could tell me the truth that he loves me and he wanted me to stay. Especially after my real identity was found. She was helping me explaining parts that showed my point of view.

Frank simply answers “Do you agree with her affair with Loki even though it’s just one night?

Natasha says “Yes I do. Men could have pleasure with so many women and we call them charming but if a woman has a night of passion then we condemn her like a whore. Before marrying King Bucky, we spent many nights of passion if you must know.”

She is the most confident woman I know. She wasn’t afraid to speak of the truth.

Frank says “You are biased because you would understand her and defend her.”

Natasha answers “I may be impartial but if you truly understand desires and passion. You would understand that we are all human. Therefore our emotions make us who we all are. Does that make us all biased in our ways? I’m not the only one who is biased on the stand.”

She was challenging him and he knew he couldn’t do anything as she stands as the queen of Barnes and very pregnant.

Frank proceeds to ask “Where were you on the night of their affair?”

Why would he ask that?

She answers “The Party.” the truth was that she was so horny, she went back into her room to masturbate first before Bucky came. Hormones have driven her mad. 

Frank says “You left the party early. Do you not remember?”

Natasha knows his end game was to discredit her by using her masturbation against her. 

Natasha lies “I wasn’t feeling well. The food wasn’t sitting well so I had to go to the bathroom.”

Frank smiles “The guard outside your door could attest that he heard noises.”

Natasha knew what he was going to do so she had to act fast, she clutches her tummy and says “oww!!! Bucky!”

Bucky got up and ran to her. 

She screams “It hurts!”

Bucky picks her up and takes her to the physician. 

The Trial had to be delayed for the time being. 

We were asked to retire and resume in two days.

Frank will prepare the next witnesses to stand.


	29. Trial Day #2

Once Natasha faked pain. The Physician confirms that it may have been a muscle pull. 

Bucky tells frank that he doesn’t want his wife on the stand risking his child’s life because he knew Natasha’s events of that night. 

Masturbation wasn’t something a woman was allowed to do during these times. They had to be discrete about it. If she answers the question honestly, it puts her reputation in jeopardy.

Frank confirms that he doesn’t need Natasha anymore.

His next three candidates were Michael, Tony, and Maria that will take place in 3 days. He needed to prepare more materials and have something investigated.

Clint, Bucky, Natasha, Steve, and I were in the room together. 

Michael was still in the dungeon and he was handed over to the Church today.

Tony and Maria were asked to spend three days at the church in their guest suites. 

The church wanted to ensure that the witnesses on the stand will be not be biased during the trial. 

Natasha yells “That bastard wanted to discredit me.”

Clint smirks “How would he?”

Natasha screams back “I masturbate because I’m horny. I’m pregnant and hormonal. He found out. Probably investigated all our guards and maids. They only dare to speak the truth when it comes to these guys! People fear going to hell for lying! Fuck!”

Steve says “He’s just trying to wrap everything around making Y/N and Michael Guilty.”

Bucky says “At some point, I felt he was trying to make Y/N look good but then he would whip it back at us that was the cause of emotions and desires. Proving how Michael and Y/N would have fallen in love.”

Steve asks “What does Tony, Maria and Michael knows that could hurt Y/N?”

I answered “Tony knows about the night of passion with Loki. Michael because he’s the accused. What happens if he is found guilty?”

Natasha sighs “The man still walks free. It’s the woman that’s subject to shaming and death. I find that very unfair. It takes two to tango, why is the woman the pillar of consciousness and has to uphold the highest standards of moral conduct..”

It made everyone think and nod.

That’s when it hit me.

I answer “Maria knows that I use birth controls.”

Steve says “Fuck!”

I said it “Everyone knew that the church and religions think that any use of birth control is a form of witchcraft and against the law of nature taking its course. This could make me more guilty knowing that I can’t get pregnant. I would lift my skirt for anyone to fuck me. That I am a whore without consequences.”

Steve shook his head and said, “I agreed for you to take those birth control pills.”

Natasha says “It wouldn’t matter if you gave consent Steve. The Pillar of consciousness is on her. She should have known better. She was supposed to be your wife and carrying your seed is her rightful duty.”

Clint asks “Is there anything else that Maria would know that could hurt us? That can link you and Michael together?”

I answered “Michael and I wrote letters. Sarah, Maria, and Peggy knew. I would ask them to get rid of those letters after it being read. It’s all about Loki because he hasn’t returned to court after finding out his father’s scandal and updates on no-man’s land. Harmless letters.”

Steve says “The day you got hurt. The cut to your foot.”

I felt like my head would explode “Michael took me to the lake. There’s Louisa though, we weren’t alone. Meredith joined as well. She can stand witness. I got hurt and yes we rode the horse together because I couldn’t use my foot. He carried me into the kingdom to get to the physician. There were rumors.”

Steve also adds “You were willing to die for Michael when we wanted to kill him for kidnapping you.”

I said “Fuck! Why is being a good person condemned as adultery?”

We were all trying to see how we can change their verdict of me.

——————————————-

Three days later - Trial day #2

Tony was asked to be on the stand first.

Frank asks Tony to share his story about me and how we met. 

Tony told them the funny story of how he faked to be a technology instructor to Morgan’s kingdom. I caught him peeping at Princess Meredith. By freak accident, I was rescued by his parents and I came to Stark’s land pregnant and Odinson was declaring war. To save Bucky, Y/N had to charm Thor.

Frank jumps at it “Did you know that she slept with Loki?”

Tony says “Yes, she admitted to Steve. She’s the type of person that would present the truth even if it hurts her.”

Frank asks him “What is she to you?”

Tony answers “My god sister.”

Frank also asks “What is her relationship to Michael?”

Tony answers “Good friends.”

Frank knew that Tony was keeping his answers neutral.

Frank asks “Do friends sacrifice their lives for one another?”

Tony answers “Yes they do.”

Frank says “Y/N was willing to risk her life to save Michae. She went against Steve’s orders. Was that true?”

Tony smirks “Have you met her and heard all the stories? She risked her life to save my parents who she barely knew, saved children who were kidnapped, her people love her and of course, she would go against orders to save Michae because he represented a beacon of hope for over 200 lives. That’s who she is. A savior, a hero, a mother, a great sister, and an angel.”  
,  
Frank knew it was a lost cause but he will try.

Frank asks “How is her relationship with Steve?”

Tony was honest “Like any relationship, they have their difficulties and differences.”

Frank asks “What are they?”

Tony answers “For one, she is willing to sacrifice herself to save people. She ran into danger to Rumlow’s, she broke the curse by giving birth, she made wonderful supernatural friends like the dragons and sorcerers. Did I mention those dragons will kill anyone who harms her?”

There was screeching in the air surrounding us. Roars of the dragons were piercing the building.

Frank and everyone headed to the balcony and windows as they saw three dragons.

I walked slowly to the balcony. 

Scott flew to me first and he roared “Anyone tries to kill Y/N, we will burn you to the ground.”

It shook everyone including the council. 

Steve takes off my chains so I can walk up to the dragon. 

I touched Scott’s nose and I told him “Thank you! Go back to your family.” He opened his mouth and it dropped a green necklace into my hand. But no one saw. It came with a small pouch with a message. They were green so I knew it was from Loki. I quickly hid it in my sleeve. 

Scott says “Wanda and Carol are dealing with a crisis but they will head to you soon. Stay safe”

I asked “What happened?”

Scott says “I’m not allowed to speak of it. We will return to you in a few weeks. Hang in there.” 

Scott just hoped his presence would delay my death which is why he was sent here but he couldn’t tell me what he knew. 

The dragons flew back. 

Frank was surprised at how close I got to the dragons. No one could do that except Steve and me. 

Peggy was mad because this makes it harder to kill me. She had to think of something that would trigger me into giving into death. 

Everyone returns to the court.

Frank thanks Tony for appearing and he summons up his next witness. 

Frank summoned up a guard instead of Michael or Maria. 

We were shocked.

Frank explains, “We had a lot of witnesses come forth during our questioning. We would like to present Peter Parker, a young knight in training. He’s followed Steve everywhere and he has witnessed the Queen’s attitude towards everyone.”

Peter was shaking as he made it to the stand. He wouldn’t dare to lie.

Frank asks “has the queen ever threatened the king?”

Peter answers “Yes…” he wanted to explain but Frank cuts in on purpose.

Frank asks “Does she upset the king very often?”

Peter answers “Yes…” 

Frank cuts in “How long has the queen been married to the king?”

Peter answers “8 months”

Frank asks “She’s not with child yet?”

Peter answers “I’m not a physician but she did give birth 8 months ago.”

Frank dismisses Peter and requests Maria.

Maria sat down and she looked scared. 

Frank asks “I think you know why the queen hasn’t been with a child since the wedding. Tell us what you know.”

Maria knew that this information would hurt me so she answered “With the king’s consent, our queen was able to procure the birth control from King Banner. It helps with preventing pregnancy. Both my queen and king had to deal with so much chaos; Rumlow, Morgan, Hydra, zombies, and the forced birth of their son, Thomas. Our queen was only pregnant for a third of a regular pregnancy. Due to circumstances, both king and queen wanted no child yet.”

Frank says “Very understanding of King Steve but didn’t you recently give them the fertility doses as well?”

I shut my eyes knowing that this was bad.

Maria answers “Yes the king requested it.”

Frank asks “When did the king request the fertility drug for the queen?”

Maria answers “A few weeks ago.”

Frank answers “When exactly?”

Maria says “The day after the scandal.”

Frank nods and realized what Steve is trying to do. 

Frank says “If I may have the council agree to move the queen to be placed in the church’s guest suite. She can not be with the king given the scandal. It seems like the king has already tried to plant a child inside the queen to protect her. We can’t allow her to further taint the royal family.”

Steve stood up and yelled “You will not remove her from my kingdom! How could you remove my queen from…”

Frank says “She’s being held trial.”

Steve was menacing “Trial is over! She is innocent. I don’t need you and everyone to convince me otherwise.”

The council and everyone was shocked. 

Frank answers “You do not know what you’re doing. It could…”

Steve screams “Do what? I’m the king and I shall not afraid of the church like my predecessors. The trial is over.”

Frank says “You will come to regret it.”

Steve came up to me with the key. He removed my chains. 

Steve says “I am not letting you take her. No one will ever have that power.”

The council and Frank are now more determined to expedite my charges. 

Steve grabs my hand and we walked out of the court and headed back to the kingdom. 

Everyone was happy but a part of me knew that this could crucify Steve. 

As soon as we returned to the castle, there’s a March outside and it started to grow bigger by the hour. Every citizen demanded the queen to return to the church demanding a fair trial. 

Steve held my hand the entire time. He will refuse to let me go and we all knew it. There’s one thing Steve refuses to do. 

Frank came to the castle to provide us an ultimatum.

Frank says “If the queen returns to the church tonight, we will continue the trial again in three days but if you refuse, there could be an uprise.”

Steve pulled me behind him and he says “No! I would like to see who dares to challenge the king.”

Bucky says “All of our kingdoms will come at your church. Do we need to call the dragons back?”

I held both Steve and Bucky’s arms and I moved them out of the way so I can face Frank.

I looked at Frank “I need a few hours. I will meet you at the church so then I can grab my son. I refuse to be in chains. I’m not running. Can I have your word to tell everyone outside?”

Steve grabs my arm and says “No Y/N!”

I placed my palm on his chest “We can’t turn on our people. The church has provided many hopes and if I’m innocent, why would I be afraid? Steve, we have to do it right.”

Steve knew that I set my mind to go. He could lock me up but it would be only hurting me. I could never be free if we don’t clear my title.

I turned to Frank “Can I ask you a favor, Frank?”

Frank answers “What is it?”

I smiled and said “I would like to be the last person you question. No matter what happens, I just like to have the last word. Can you do that?”

Frank never heard a request before but he nods.

Frank asks “When do I expect you, my queen?”

I tell him “If it’s okay, 9 pm and I’ll bring Maria, Sarah, and Thomas with me.”

He bows and leaves the castle.

Bucky shook his head “Y/N”

I turned to my brother and said “There’s nothing we can do but go with the trial. Hopefully, they don’t find me guilty. Someone has to stand up to their challenge.”

Bucky held my shoulders, and said “You don’t get it, Sister! Once they set to put you on the stand, you will not win. There’s no winning.”

I said “The dragons already made them consider their options and I know I’m backed by four kingdoms. We are aware of what could happen. Scott told me Wanda and Carol are dealing with a crisis. I need you guys to send men up to them. Find out what is happening. I need Wanda. She can read people’s minds so whoever stands against me, wouldn’t be able to lie.”

Peggy stumbled and said “Sorry my legs have been sore.”

We ignored her and continued.

I tell them “If you can get Wanda, we might be able to find out who the enemy is. Meanwhile, every little secret of me will be revealed. People fear going to hell for lying or not revealing the truth. You saw how frank uses the witnesses to make a point.”

Natasha came down to see me and I held her as she was resting.

I tell her “I apologize for putting you on the spot.”

Natasha shook her head and said, “No Y/N, I wish I was more help.”

Steve was distraught and he spoke up “Don’t leave Y/N!”

I sadly smile “Steve, we have to stand up to bullies. If they can take me down, imagine all the women who had to go to trial against them. It’s bigger than me.”

Steve shook his head “Why do you have to be concerned about others? You’re my only concern at the moment.”

I tell him “Regardless of what the verdict is, I just hope you know the truth. I have never cheated on you with Michael.”

We all started to head into the dining hall.

We had the closest immediate family members and friends at the tables. 

Tony tells me “Y/N, you’re the toughest chick I’ve met.”

Martha and Howard came to me and hugged me. 

Martha says “I will not let them take you away.”

I hugged everyone and told them not to worry but even I knew it’s possible that this was going south. The church is going after blood. Even if I was convicted, they might not kill me but I will always be the slanted queen who has an affair. 

After dinner, I went back to my chambers to start packing. 

Steve came in and he was upset.

Steve says “You can’t go.”

I tell him “Think about Thomas. If we don’t go, think about how unsafe it would be for our son. Steve, we have to finish this. No matter what, we have to show everyone that we aren’t using our titles to do whatever we want like a tyrant.”

Steve shook his head “I would lose a chance to keep you. I can’t allow that.”

I held his cheeks and told him “Know that I love you.”

Steve pulled me into a kiss and soon it leads to us taking each other’s clothes off like a frenzy. We had sex for the very last time. 

———————————-

At 8:30 pm, I was leaving the kingdom with Thomas in my arms. 

Outside was like a riot, there are two groups. One group cheered for me and the other group demanding me to go to church. 

Steve, Bucky, and everyone followed Me. People were respectful and they watched me leave the palace to walk to the church. People cheer “Our queen is innocent.”

As soon as I got to the church it was early 8:50 pm. Frank came down the steps and he noticed the crowd surrounding the church. Most people believe I was innocent. 

He can tell that I was an honest person and a good queen but something is at works. 

He smiled and told everyone “The queen is gracious and she is staying with us until the trial comes to an end! Please go home and know the Lord is watching over all of us.”

Steve hugged me and Thomas from behind. 

He didn’t want to leave us behind. 

Peggy felt some jealousy but at the same time, she knew she couldn’t go back on her actions. Everything was moving forward. Byron has already planted the last few things. It would lead to my guilty conviction.

Peggy speaks up “Y/N if you need anything. Let me know. I can bring it to you. Please allow it, Frank!”

Frank nods. 

I tell her “Please take care of Steve for me.”

Peggy nods. Apart from her felt a little guilt because I still treated her as a friend. 

I followed Frank with Sarah and Maria. 

We entered a nice suite that was big enough for all 4 of us. I get to sleep with Thomas and there are two servant quarters in the end. 

At least I wasn’t chained up. 

Frank tells me “It’s not nice like the palace…”

I tell him “It’s ok! I’ve used to be a servant to Princess Meredith. This place is big enough.”

Frank says “We are inspecting through the items you have brought. Once it’s clear, then we will bring it to you.”

I smile “Take your time. Thomas doesn’t need his toys right away.”

I sat on the ground as I played with Thomas.

Frank took a seat and said, “You know we aren’t trying to frame you or…”

I looked at him and said “I know you’re doing your job but it also feels very personal when you try to paint me as an unfaithful wife or a wife who doesn’t know her place. I’m here because I want to stand up to people who we look forward to Hope and guidance are the same people who condemn women.”

He responds “Your act can not be forgiven.”

I turned to tell him “Times are changing. Why do men have so much power? They can have affairs with a married woman but they don’t get punished for it. I never had the affair. Someone framed me. Have you not heard about my husband? He would kill anyone who touches me. You think Steve Rogers would stand for this?”

Frank says “I’m not planning to change the laws just because you think you are above us.”

I tell him “I’m not above anyone. You’re throwing me down to the dirt and I’m your queen. I just feel bad for the women who don't have power and have to face the church’s wrath against women. Their voices wouldn’t be heard. You all would have drowned it out.”

Frank huffs “We do our diligence to investigate. We don’t just go around framing everyone.”

He was offended that I would think the church was out to get me.

He turns to me and says “If you’re so innocent, why are there people coming forward to prove you are guilty?”

I tell him “Wearing a crown doesn’t make me invisible, it puts a target on my back. You would only understand that if you walked in my shoes.”

Frank said, “I will do my best to seek the truth.”

————————————

Three days later… trial day#3

Frank summons Physician William who's gone through my health history. 

Frank asks “We heard an incident of the queen hurting her foot. Did you tend to her? Who brought her in and do you know what happened?”

William confirms that I got injured while playing in the lake with Meredith and Michael. He brought me back. However, the king was with me during the treatment.

Frank dismisses William and brings in a witness.

He’s a male farmer who I never met.

Frank introduces “This is Miles. He claims he witnessed something else on the day the queen got injured. Please tell us what you know.”

The man was shaking as he feared for his life but he says “I saw the queen and that gentleman (Pointing at Michael) doing inappropriate things by the tree as Meredith played by the lake.”

Frank asks “What inappropriate things?”

Miles trembles as he says “He rutted her against the tree.”

Michael and I screamed “Lies!”

We didn’t expect this turn of events.

Miles says “He lifted her skirt and removed her pants as they had sex against the tree. Because he wanted her to be free, he removed her shoes and socks so they didn’t dirty her undergarments. I saw her birthmark.”

I shook my head as I looked at Steve who looked angry. 

Steve stood up and asked, “What shape was it?” hoping Miles would be wrong.

Miles answered “Heart.”

That made Steve stumble back as he stared back at me. I shook my head. 

Michael screams “What do you have against her? Those are lies.”

This threw everyone off. I felt like my world was shattering beside me.

Frank says “We would like to request the queen to be examined on her birthmark.”

My tears came. This couldn’t be happening.

Frank asks “Where is the birthmark?”

Miles answered “The butt.”


	30. Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might not like this chapter very much. Sorry!  
> Warning: Child loss

There was an uproar and clearly, someone who was close enough to know about my birthmark has seen my body.

This was getting scarier.

I was brought into a room where two ladies confirmed to examine my birthmark.

We had to return to the court in a few days.

Steve came to the church where I was held. He was able to talk to me as long as Frank was there to witness.

Steve was angry and he asked, “How did he know?”

I answered, “Anyone who has seen my body would have been able to sell that information.”

Steve tries to contemplate but it was hard.

I tell him “The maids, the help, the people in the fucken dungeon who saw you fuck me in front of everyone there.”

Steve stepped back as he realized he has lost his temper by coming over here demanding to see me. 

I asked him again “Do you trust me?”

Steve nods “Yes I do.”

I closed my eyes because I can see the doubt in his fears. 

I simply tell him “I didn’t do it. You guys can investigate the man who claims to have seen my naked butt. Have you heard from Wanda, Carol, or Loki?”

Steve shook his head but he says “We have men looking into Miles. There’s been an uproar of Odin’s secrets, he had another daughter who is raging war on their lands. Carol, Wanda, and Loki are needed to fight this war. She’s very strong.”

I realized that I wasn’t going to be able to free myself anytime soon. Scott did mention about a few weeks and he gave me something. I haven’t had the time to look at it because Loki always warned me when I’m desperate. 

_____________________

We returned to court and Frank announces to everyone that Miles has committed suicide.

He left a note.

Dear King Steve and Queen Y/N,  
I truly care about you two a lot. I didn’t dare to speak up about the Queen for her infidelity because she has done so much for her people. However, I can’t lie in front of God. I feel really bad that I have condemned the queen. I couldn’t live with my life knowing that I have hurt our Queen. I am sorry.  
Miles

This note made us look even more guilty. Now there was no way to prove that he was lying. Wanda would have been able to tap into his mind and confirmed if it was true or not.

I was distraught. Steve looked like he was shocked and unsure. Now there are doubts in everyone’s mind of whether Michael and I were innocent.

I felt so sick to the tummy. I started to throw up on the spot.

Steve rushed to my side as he carried me. He screams “help!”

They brought me back to the room with the physician.

The physician took a look and checked it physically.

William confirms “The Queen is with a child. I will send some medication which will be required for you to make for her. Her pulse is weak given the stress of the court. It would be best for her to rest.”

It was a perfect excuse for the court to delay.

I laid in bed as Steve approaches me. He heard everything and he was happy.

I was sad because this wasn’t how I imagined things to turn out to be.

Steve touched my cheek “Y/N, look at me.”

I open my eyes and Steve kisses my hand and says “We are going to be parents again. Don’t think about everything else. We will get through it.”

I shook my head “How could someone hate me this much to lie and kill themselves?”

Steve tries to keep his doubts out by saying “We will get to the bottom of this. Do not give up. It’s not good for you to stress over it. I hate that I can’t stay and be here for you. Sweetheart, I need you to take care of yourself. Think for the baby” as he touches my tummy.

I nod. He fed me some soup and as soon as I fell asleep. Steve was asked to leave. 

I laid there and was thinking of my life. That’s when I forgot that I had the necklace that Scott gave me.

I’ve placed it under my pillow. 

I pulled out the note ‘If you want your new identity, drink this potion and fake your death but it means you’re giving up the crown and everything that goes with it including Steve. Wear the new necklace for a new face. Your wish to remain by Thomas can come true.’

I placed the necklace on me and walked to the mirror and see a new face. It’s a lady with a purple birthmark on her cheek. She didn’t look too repelling but not easy on the eyes. I removed the necklace and I see my face again. Why would Loki send me this? Did he see me not winning this trial?

_______________________________

Steve comes back to the kingdom and he’s walking around sending off the commands.

William said to Steve “I will prepare the herbs so we can send it to the church for the Queen.”

Peggy caught up to Steve and asks “What happened? Is Y/N okay?”

Steve smiles “She’s pregnant!” He was happy and didn’t care about anything else. The trial could end and Y/N would be safe.

Peggy almost lost it but she smiles even more as she says “Oh my god, there’s going to be a lot of children running these halls. Congrats my king!”

Steve hugs Peggy and says “Thank you! I need to go make sure she gets everything she needs.”

Peggy offers “My king, I think it would be best for me to help her pack since her maids aren’t here. I was her maid once. I can gather her dresses and make sure she’s comfortable. The church allows me easier entry anyway.”

Steve smiles and says “Thank you! That would mean the world to me.”

Peggy knew that there’s no turning back. She had to do what it took.

—————————-

There were boxes delivered by King Steve to me. 

Peggy and Steve dropped it off. 

I thanked them and the heartache I used to carry for Peggy didn’t exist anymore. She’s been supportive and I think I can’t remain on Steve’s side. 

The church plans to keep me as a prisoner. They can’t kill me but my life is no longer free. 

Steve says “These herbs were selected by William and packed properly. Sarah, can you please make sure to make them and get her to drink them. Go make one pack right now.”

Steve started pulling out the dresses that were more comfortable around the waist and hanging them for me. 

He was doting and kind. Maria was busy with Thomas.

Peggy saw her chance as she placed a few drops into the water jug. It was natural remedies that would cause a miscarriage. It may not happen right away but it will happen soon so it’s not easily detected.

——————————-

I was running in the woods and I was trying to claw my way out of the vines, my blood was everywhere and I felt like everything was suffocating to me. 

I turned around and I noticed Steve and everyone else saying “She deserves death! The whore needs to be executed.”

I watched as they drag me to the gallows where they hang a person. I see everyone chanting and cheering for my death.

Loki whispers “Drink the potion, fake your death, leave everything behind.”

I said “I can’t. I have a child.”

Loki shook his head “She’s not meant for this world.”

I screamed “No!”

I woke up, scared of what is to come. I just hope it’s a dream as I held my tummy.

Thomas no longer needs me to feed him. Sarah and Maria suggest that I stopped breastfeeding. It felt like my son didn’t need me as much these days. He drank my milk before going to bed. He cries when I don’t hold him. Maria and Sarah can’t get him back to bed unless I held him.

At least that’s something I can do. 

————————————

Three days later… we were back in court. 

Frank spent a few days ago going through my belongings at the church to my belongings at the castle. He went through everything and today he wants to present his findings. 

He summoned Peggy.

Frank asks “How do you know Queen Y/N, what do you think of her and what have you known about Y/N and Michael?”

Peggy had been visiting me every day and kept me company at church. It was nice of her. 

I didn’t see where things could go wrong until…

Peggy answers “Our Queen is very strong, nice, and super thoughtful. She approved my marriage to Steve.”

Frank asks “Approve? A king does not need a queen’s approval to marry another.”

Peggy pretended to be scared and said “I meant she consented and was supportive of our marriage.” She was purposely trying to make me look bad but recovered it like an accidental slip.

Frank urges her to continue by asking “How’s her relationship with the king?”

Peggy says “Most of the time they are great. Very loving and caring for one another.”

Frank asks “How did you become his concubine?”

Peggy looked down and she had tears “Steve didn’t choose me on free will, the king got drunk and I was taking care of him. He didn’t know what came over him that caused us to sleep with one another. I had the child and Queen Y/N suggested that we marry.”

Frank asks “Does Steve love you?”

Peggy smiles “I believe he will get there. He’s been caring and attentive lately. He wants more kids running through our halls. We have gotten a lot closer in the last few months.”

That broke my heart a bit. The way she spoke about him wanting more children with me and her. 

Steve knew they talked about children running in the halls.

Frank asks “You used to work Y/N right? Tell us about their relationship.”

Peggy answers “They are good friends. Queen Y/N has always been attentive to her friends and families. I used to be her maid.”

Frank then asks “Did you know they sent each other letters?”

Peggy answers “Yes they do.”

Frank asks “Do you know the content inside those letters?”

Peggy shook her head “No I don’t, I often just bring it to her. Sealed.”

She didn’t mention that she discards it too. 

Frank smiles “Good so the letters we have found in Queen Y/N’s chambers would be valid.”

I asked “What?”

Frank brings forward a box of letters. Inside Frank pulls each letter out to present to the council and he takes it up to read them. 

Every letter he wrote out was exactly what Michael would write to me but there was an addition “I miss you!”, “I can’t wait to see you,” and “I look forward to seeing you at the lake.”

There was enough space on the letter for someone to write it in. I knew at that very moment it was Peggy that betrayed me. She has kept all those letters away before she became pregnant. 

I screamed “Those last words were added! It’s not true!”

Steve was shocked and unsure of what to believe as he heard them. Michael was shocked at the letters and he screams “No’ someone added things to my letters.”

Frank then proceeds to move Peggy out of the stand so now Michael can take the stand. 

Michael wanted everyone to stop hurting me, all of this evidence and witnesses were only harming my reputation.

Frank asks “Did you have an affair with the Queen?”

Michael says “No!”

Frank asks “Did you write these letters?”

Michael says “I wrote the first part of the letter, the last parts on all of them are not mine.”

Frank asks “You think someone kept these letters, altered them, and placed them in the Queen’s chambers? Coincidentally, someone who saw you two have sex in by the lake was fake as well? You two were found in the same bed was also another coincidence? Don’t you think that these coincidences are just too perfect. I think what you’re not telling us is that you do love the Queen and that you and she are having an affair behind King Steve’s back.”

Michael Screams “No! We have never done that. Everything has been a setup.”

Frank asks “Who would do such a thing? Who would want the Queen to fall?”

I screamed “Peggy!”

Peggy pretends to be shocked and she was crying.

I was hysterical and I wanted to say more as I got up but then I felt something coming down my thighs. No… No… No…

I felt the world was unbalanced and everything felt out of place. The emotions were overwhelming.

I fainted.

____________________________

As soon as I opened my eyes, I felt pain in my lower region.

I grabbed the first person near me and I asked “How’s the baby?”

It was the Physician’s arm, William tells me quietly “I’m sorry, my queen. The child didn’t make it.”

I felt like my world just stopped.

I laid back crying. My tears kept flowing and my heart broke more.

Bucky screams “Get out! Don’t come in to hurt her.”

Frank walked in with his men “We believe God has spoken. You have been cursed by the gods for the things you have done. You are found guilty. All pieces of evidence and witnesses have proven that you are guilty. Your sentencing will be announced tomorrow after you sit on the stand.”

I looked over as Steve didn’t come close to me. He stood by the door with his back away from me.

He didn’t even look at me. 

Everyone slowly left the room beside Bucky. No one believed me anymore. 

Steve came in and he tells me “We will be taking Thomas home tonight.”

I begged, “Please don’t.”

Steve tells me “You don’t deserve him. You know what you did.”

I tried telling him “Peggy set me up.”

Steve shook his head and he turned to me “Stop! Have you not seen what happened? The gods have spoken, because of your infidelity and lies, our child is gone. You are being cursed. I can’t allow our son to be near you. I will not have you cause another death.”

I ask “Do you believe me?”

He answers “No.”

Steve got up, walked out with Thomas, Sarah, and Maria.

I got out of bed and started running towards Thomas begging “Please let me hold him once, please.”

Maria who held Thomas came to me.

I held him and I pulled Maria “Please protect him for me. Please.”

I cried as I held him. “I love you so much.”

Steve came back and took Thomas away from me. 

Steve had tears and he said “You shouldn’t have done what you did to hurt us. You ruined us Y/N.”

I said, “No I didn’t!”

Steve walked away with Thomas. I was crying as I laid on the floor screaming “No!” 

Bucky held me. I lost everything. I lost everyone.

Frank left the room as he couldn’t witness what I’m going through. 

I had no one else. I was truly alone.

After crying for some time, I tell Bucky “It was Peggy. She set me up. Do you believe me Bucky?”

Bucky looks down at me and says “I do believe you.”

I ask him “Why doesn’t Steve or anyone else believe me? Where’s Natasha?”

Bucky looked like he was in pain but he admits it “Natasha and Clint doesn’t believe you but I still do. I know that the evidence and witnesses aren’t in your favour but deep down, I know you Y/N. I know that you wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize this family. We can prove that she is the person behind it. We need help. We can wait for Wanda.”

I shook my head “She’s with my son. The longer we wait, the longer we are all at risk. The longer I am here, I can’t help you.”

Bucky cries “I’m sorry Sister! If I could choose again, I wish you could live simpler. You wouldn’t have to suffer like this.”

I tell Bucky “I want her to pay but she couldn’t have pulled this off by herself. I need to investigate this. Bucky, I need a favor.”

_______________________________

The next day, I was at the stand.

Frank asks me “Is there anything else you want to add Y/N?”

They no longer call me the queen.

I stood up and said “I’m innocent and I know that you guys might find the evidence and witnesses more appealing to your infidelity theories. Michael and I are good friends. There’s something bigger that’s happening beyond my control. People who want to hurt my family (as I look at Peggy) and people who want to get rid of us because of our power. I hope you investigate further.”

Frank asks again “Do you not see your faults? If you admit to your sins, we could give you a more lenient sentence.”

I huffed and said “What would that Frank? I shall not complete the walk of shame or I shall skip death? Don’t forget that my friends will visit you. I don’t have to fear you and your church. I’ve been here voluntarily.”

The council and frank announce “We hereby denounce your title as Queen of Rogers, asserted by King Steve Rogers himself. Thomas James Rogers will remain the prince and heir of the kingdom. You will be written off in the history of books due to your scandal. You shall be life sentenced in the Church. We shall convert you to a nun for the remaining days of your life. Would you accept your sentencing?”

I looked at them and said “No. I want to see you try.”

I walked off and headed back to my suite in the church. I wrote my letters. 

That night, I drank the potion that Loki has left for me. I have chosen to leave the life of Y/N behind. I’m never able to claim this life again even if I could prove my innocence. The church will condemn me for frauding them with my death. 

I couldn’t risk Thomas’s life or Steve’s life. Whoever was behind this treachery act shall be revealed. I lost my allies and all I have is Bucky. 

The first part of my plan, I must die.

__________________________

The next morning, Frank came into my room and he says “Y/N, it’s time for you to go downstairs. We have a schedule.”

He approached the bed slowly and he noticed I was dressed in my queen gown and my lips were completely purple. He yelled “Get Help! Get the Physician.”

William came and confirmed that Y/N passed away from Poison.

Steve received the news.

He ran to the church and he didn’t care who was speaking to him. People were telling him not to get close because it’s poison. He fought everyone as he approached me.

Steve screams “No! No! Why would you do this to me? Why?” he cradles my head as he screams “Why?”

Bucky tells him “You didn’t believe her.”

Steve cries “I was angry…. I’m so sorry Y/N. This wasn’t what…”

Bucky reminds him “Your silence was enough to condemn her to this. What did you expect Steve? You just divorced her and now you hold her like she’s precious to you. Stop with the tears.”

Bucky went to Steve and yanked him away. 

Bucky screams “Don’t touch my sister. You abandon her when she needed you most. You shall not have her dead body.”

Steve realizes that he divorced me then he has no rights to my body. Only next of kin had the rights.

Bucky tells him “Go Steve! She’s gone and I will make sure she will rest in peace. Go before I bash your head with whatever I find.”

Steve begs “Please Bucky! Please let me say my last goodbye.”

Bucky says “No! You ripped Thomas out of her hands yesterday. You lead her to her deathbed then you shall peace with it. Leave Steve!”

Steve walked out of the room feeling numb. He felt his heart got plucked out and shattered. Y/N was dead. He kept telling himself ‘I did this. I caused this. She wouldn’t have died if she still had hope. I crushed that hope because I was in pain hearing that our unborn child was cursed.’

He screamed and cried as he reached the main floor. 

Bucky walked out with my dead body as he cries. The church didn’t stop Bucky.

______________________

Bucky made the arrangements quickly. I was buried in the cemetery. A ceremony was done but I wasn’t actually in the coffin.

I woke up 12 hours after the poison was administered. I’ve placed the necklace that Loki has provided around my neck which provides me a new face with a purple birthmark on my cheek. It made me less pretty. Perfect for my cover. 

It’s early morning, Steve, Sarah, Maria, Clint, Natasha and everyone else that I have ever known did show up to pay their respects. There were a few commoners who came as well.

The name on my tombstone was Y/N Barnes. That was reality. I’m no longer link to Steve Rogers. 

The secret about my new life is only known to Bucky (not even Natasha knows), Carol, and Loki.

I planned to keep it that way. 

Bucky asks me “What are you planning to do?”

I tell him “Make sure Peggy doesn’t hurt Thomas. Distract Steve for me tonight. I just need a moment with Peggy.”

Bucky nods.

My new identity was a maid under Bucky’s kingdom. Someone he hired to help Natasha after she gives birth. My new name is ‘Maya’.

I got my daggers back.

I was in Steve’s kingdom and I went to look for Peggy. It was already dark 10 PM.

Tonight was perfect, there was lightning so I entered the room and slowly crept up to the window. I took off my necklace so that I can reveal my true face. 

Peggy was scared as she been having nightmares after my death.

She just came back from the washroom when the lightning flashed and she saw me.

She fell backward and said “No Y/N! Please no!”

I brought out a dagger and I placed it around her chest. 

I tell her “You’re the one who killed me. I’m coming after you.”

She begs “Please don’t kill me.”

I warn her “Don’t you hurt my son, Thomas I’ll come back for you.”

She begs “please! I promise!”

I asked, “Why did you sell me out?”

I cut her throat a bit and some blood was oozing out. It was tempting to just kill her.

She says “Steve loved you and I had to. He wouldn’t take one look at me when you were here.”

I tell her “You’re pathetic.”

She tells me “It wasn’t hard to find your enemies. They were in the city.”

I asked, “Who was it?”

She shuts her eyes and says “Byron.”

Another lightning hit and she fell backward and screams.

I was gone by the time she opened her eyes. 

Peggy thought she hallucinated it but then she touches her neck. There was blood.

Peggy screams until her maid runs in to check on her.

_____________________

I was walking and trying to get out of the building but then I wanted to see Thomas.

As I stood outside of his room, I hear his crying. I couldn’t help it as I walked into the room.

Sarah and Maria were suffering.

Maria says “He’s looking for his mother.”

Sarah cries “Our poor queen. She’s so young.”

Maria says “We will die next if we don’t get the prince to calm down. He’s been crying for her every night at this time. He needs his mother.”

Then they noticed me. I had the necklace on so they couldn’t see my true face. They saw a lady with a purple birthmark. 

Maria asks “Who are you?”

I responded “My name is Maya. King Bucky asked me to check on the prince. I’m very good with kids and I am considered a milk nurse.”

Maria eyed me suspiciously and she tells Sarah “Go check with King Bucky meanwhile I’ll stay with her.”

Thomas was crying so much that he threw up his food. It went all over Maria.

I grabbed the clothes and helped Maria. We changed Thomas’ Clothes meanwhile Maria needs to change her dress. I held Thomas and he stopped crying right away. 

Thomas kept aiming his mouth towards my breast so I opened my top and allowed him to drink.

I took a cloth to cover my breasts. The necklace didn’t give me a new body so it could still reveal me if people noticed my nipples and breast.

Sarah came back with Bucky and Steve.

Sarah confronted Bucky downstairs which shocked him and Steve was curious about who I was especially I’m near his son, Thomas.

Bucky came up and saw me. 

He whispered “What are you doing? This wasn’t the plan.”

I whispered back “Change of plans. Just tell them I can help with Thomas. Only for putting him to bed.” 

Thomas finished drinking and passed out in my arms.

Steve asks Bucky “Where did you find her?”

Bucky says “I was worried for Natasha so I hired help early on. I asked her to start earlier so she can be with Thomas and we can test it out.” I handed Thomas back to Maria.

Maria was surprised and said “She’s good. Prince Thomas has been crying for a while. Can you come back tomorrow night and see if it works?”

I nod. 

Steve was looking at me and I was worried that he could see through my fake face.

Instead, he looked up and down and said “I’d like to hire you if you can tend to my son.”

I tell him “I’m currently working with other families. I am available for evenings to put the prince to sleep until I settle my affairs, I can’t start full-time.”

Steve nods and says “That’s fine too. My son lost his mother and the transition has been tough.”

I responded “I’ve heard. I will be back tomorrow night.”

Steve smiles and then he turns to Bucky “Thank you. I know you’re still angry at me.”

Bucky simply says “I just want the best for Thomas.”

I curtsy and left everyone as I left the kingdom. The next part of my plan, find Byron.


	31. Maya

I was investigating but it was hard to puzzle everything.

I left the note for Bucky to investigate the medicine that was given to me during my stay at Church. I wanted to know how I lost the child. 

Bucky told me that they couldn’t find anything. The drugs given to me were the right herbs. 

I realized that I lost the child naturally. It saddens me that I wasn’t destined to have the baby. 

The pain of loss was still there.

I needed to track down Byron.

As soon as I was standing outside the pub, I saw Wanda and Vision.

Wanda tells me “I’m sorry! If I came earlier, you wouldn’t have suffered Y/N!”

They both can see past my fake face.

I cried as I hugged them. 

It felt nice that there were still friends believing me.

—————————-

It took us a week to unfold everything.

Wanda and Vision came into the city and announced they will reopen my file and made Frank see what he did to Queen Y/N.

Wanda throws Byron at Frank making him question what he did. 

Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, and everyone was there on trial.

Wanda held Byron’s head as he answered the questions and held Frank’s hand. They went through his entire memories and realized he used to work for Rumlow and he was happy to work with Peggy to frame y/N with infidelity.

The story gets revealed that we knew Wanda’s capability was to see the truth so they thought setting up a witness and staging his suicide was perfect. 

Peggy was jealous so she kept the letters which helped convict the queen. 

Peggy begs Steve “He made me do it. I was forced by Byron! Please!”

Steve yanked his arm away and said “I do not want to see you again.”

The church was pulling Peggy away but she turned to say “I’m with Steve’s child.”

Frank felt overwhelmed with the information, he asked “ give us three more days to investigate through these claims.” He couldn’t trust Wanda’s powers. What if it was manipulated?

Wanda told him “We should be arresting more people. Steve, we need to go after these people.”

Steve nods and says “Go after the accomplices, can you see more.”

Byron knew that Wanda could read more and he couldn’t allow it. The more she reads, the more she will find out secrets he can’t afford to lose. 

Up until this point, he has to try. There was a guard near him and he was holding Peggy. 

Byron grabbed the sword from him before elbowing the guard’s face. 

He used the sword around Peggy’s neck, causing everyone to stop. 

Byron screams “Grab the keys off the guard and unchain me now! Move back or I will kill this wench.”

Steve screams “Stop!” Even though he knew Peggy had betrayed me but he didn’t know the whole story. “You harm her and you will be dead.”

Byron laughs “What makes you think I want to live. Prepare horses. I will let her go if you do as I say. If I find you following me, I will kill her and the child. She was right, I used her to get close to all of you. It was easier to manipulate her. She wanted Steve. Getting rid of Y/N would help her. Women and their emotions. Now follow the orders before I kill your last wife.”

Steve was scared for Peggy, he couldn’t forgive her yet but she didn’t deserve to die. 

He yells at his men to do exactly what Byron said. 

Byron got Peggy into the carriage and they rode off. 

Wanda didn’t get to see further in Byron’s head. There were layers of secrets.

Wanda says to Steve “The man has more secrets than he doesn’t want me to see. I think Peggy was a pawn.”

Steve asks Vision “what do you see?”

Vision says “I can’t. Something is on him that’s hindering it.”

Wanda says “How is that possible?”

Vision says “Hydra and black magic. I can only tell you that he’s heading north. Peggy is in trouble.”

Bucky had to remain with Natasha.

Bucky turns to me and quietly tells me “Don’t go after them.”

I tell him “I have to. He’s the reason why I lost everything.”

Bucky shook his head “You just lost a child and you need to recover. Thomas needs you. We will catch Byron.”

I turned to Bucky “Get Peggy back. She means a lot to Steve now. I’ll stay to protect Thomas.” I shouldn’t chase them because I’m still bleeding and recovering may take a few weeks.

Bucky nods as we both were angrier that Hydra was behind this.

—————————————-

Byron got on the carriage and thought he could trick everyone as he grabbed one of his men to take the carriage up north as a distraction. 

He grabbed Peggy and they were heading to the ships. He had a small boat, supplies, and stuff ready. 

Peggy begs “Please don’t take me. You got what you wanted.”

Byron smiles “I’ll get more if I hand you and your child over to them.”

Peggy was crying and begging him not to take her but he locks her in the room of the boat. 

They were setting off to sail.

By the time they were drifting in the middle of the boat, Byron wanted some fun.

He came downstairs as he opened the doors to a sleeping Peggy. 

Byron says “You’re so weak and pathetic!”

As he strips her out of her clothes. She was waking up and struggling against his hold but he didn’t care as he rapes her. 

Peggy screams but no one comes to save her. 

————————

Wanda and Vision tried to find them but as soon as they caught up to the carriage, they realized they were played.

Wanda couldn’t get any clues about Byron’s man.

Vision then sees something “She’s on a ship and I think they just found her.”

Wanda says “do we head back?”

Vision shook his head “We need to head up north and see what is happening with Hydra. We need to get Carol and Loki.”

Wanda and Vision decided to head to Asgard.

————————

Steve sent out orders that anything that left must be followed. 

There were a small boat and witnesses mentioned they saw Peggy enter a boat. It took them three days to find the boat. 

Peggy was found barely alive and Byron was dead.

He raped her repeatedly and one night, she managed to grab a sword and drove it in his chest many times. 

Peggy remembers him calling her weak and pathetic so she showed him how weak she was. She screamed ‘I’m not pathetic’ and she knew she would die if she went with him. So it left no choice.

Once Peggy arrived back at Rogers's land. 

The physician examines and confirms the news. Peggy showed signs of trauma and that we shouldn’t do anything to trigger it after all she was with the child. 

I felt bad for her so I didn’t care about making her pay. I thought what happened was enough. 

Peggy would scream in the middle of the night. She would panic and she refused to have no lights in her room at night because she couldn’t stand the darkness. It took months for Steve to coax her into sleeping again at night. 

I spent my time taking care of Thomas and soon I was hired full-time to watch over Thomas.

—————————

I lived under Rogers's roof for 5 years undetected.

Peggy had her baby girl. Steve couldn’t forgive her for what she has done to Y/N fully. He refused to have intercourse with her. Peggy took a while to recover from her trauma, at least 3 years later. She spent and dedicated her time to her daughter.

Bucky often requests that I get sent back to his castle to help with Natasha and the kids. I would get vacation days to go visit my family. 

Thomas was sent to Tony for visits. I would travel with him to see everyone. 

Bucky asked me “Do you not want to reveal the truth?”

I told him “I made peace with my old life and no matter what, I don’t want Thomas ripped out of my arms again. Hydra is out there and there’s nothing we can do but wait for them to strike. I have to protect Thomas.”

My name was cleared after Byron was found dead and Peggy got raped. There was enough evidence by Byron’s men that a coup happened. Wanda didn’t come back to confirm the rest because they were hunting for Hydra.

The dragons tried to burn down the church when they heard of my deaths. Steve has to explain to them that I committed suicide. No one has seen them since. 

Every year at the anniversary of my death, Steve created a holiday so that we can release light lanterns into the sky. A celebration is known as Y/N day.

Thomas would cry in Steve’s arms and they would release a lantern together. 

I refuse to stay and hear Steve cry or drink ale during those nights. I didn’t want to allow my heart to be wavered by him. He’s hurt me so many times that I’ve become cold. 

Peggy would take advantage. Every time that Steve got drunk, she would spend the time to seduce him which is why she’s expecting again this time. 

She managed to deliver a son this time.

It’s been 5 years. Time flies. Thomas is almost 6 years old. 

Over the years, I might have threatened her a few times when the lightning strikes to enforce that she doesn’t hurt my son. It works.

However, when someone is evil, they can’t be changed. She was already plotting how to get rid of Thomas and make it look like a coincidence. 

Steve remained back at the castle as Bucky sent his entourage to bring Thomas to his castle. Steve agreed since a new baby was in the castle. 

Thomas felt alone now that his father had his own family with two half-siblings.

I spent every day taking care of Thomas and watching him grow. It was enough for me.

I brought my weapons for a journey like this, 

Steve brings us sad news today “Sarah has decided to retire. She wouldn’t be joining Thomas on the trip.” He bends down to talk to Thomas “Son, I need you to listen to your nannies and be good on this trip. I will see you back in two weeks. If I don’t see you, I will come for you.”

Maria and I hugged Sarah and said “Congrats!”

Thomas spoke up “Don’t worry daddy, I have mom with me.”

Ever since Thomas grew up, he sensed who I was but no one believed him. He’s been calling me ‘Mom’ not ‘Maya’.

Steve tried to correct him “It’s Maya, not Mom!”

Thomas shook his head and Steve didn’t want to correct him so many times because it causes Thomas to cry. 

Thomas would run back to me and I would carry him.

Steve would come up to me “Try to fix him.”

I responded “Yes my lord!”

Maria would add “Sometimes it’s his way of coping for losing his mother so early.”

Steve responds “I understand but if we continue to encourage it, then it would be hard to change it. Can’t have him keep calling Maya his mother.”

Maria and I nod.

Thomas screams “She’s mom! She’s my mom!” He was getting ready to cry.

I patted his back and asked, “Want some berries?”

Thomas stops and he says “Yes mom.”

Steve rolls his eyes but he noticed Thomas was much calmer with me than anyone. For days I went on vacation, they would have a chaotic time period! Steve tried to send men to Bucky’s land but they couldn’t find me. 

Steve tried to investigate my background but Bucky would stop him by confirming that I was in the clear. He still didn’t understand how a maid enjoyed traveling to Asgard, No man’s land, Starks, Banner, and Barnes. Not many commoners would try to explore all kingdoms.

He was suspicious about me and who I was. I lied to him that I lost my child before I met Thomas (which is true) and I’m a widow (which is a lie). I simply enjoy working with children and exploring the world as I don’t plan to have a family again. 

He could understand why I'm turned off by the world around me.

We got ready as it’s winter. We had to go through the mountains to reach Bucky. 

We were on the way when during midway, a group of bandits hired by Peggy was trying to kill Thomas so her children would be set for the throne.

The bandits would make it look like an accident. 

We threw our gold to the bandits but they wouldn’t take it. 

As they started charging for the carriage, I had to take my daggers out, arrows and bows.

I tell Maria “Watch Thomas”

She held him back as I left the carriage. There were 15 of them. 

I shot as many bandits on their horses. Our entourage was getting killed or running off. As I was trying to take them down, they lit the carriage on fire. The horses were trying to run. I had to choose between saving Thomas and Maria or kill the bandits. I went after the carriage. 

The horse took us up the mountains. It was going over the cliff so I got close enough for Maria to hand me Thomas and at the very last second, Maria jumped in time as the carriage and the horse went over the cliff because there’s fire. We tried to go back down the hill but the bandits were coming. Our horse couldn’t handle so much weight.

I gave Maria a dagger and Thomas refused to go with Maria as he was scared. We tried to coax him to leave with Maria but it didn't work. He was stuck on me.

I tell Maria “Head over the hills, get to Bucky and find us. We will travel by foot. The horse can’t handle all of our weight!”

Maria says “No Maya! We should go together.”

I tell her “They will go after you. I will head back to Rogers’s land as they will head in your direction. Do you understand that you're the distraction?”

Maria nods and says “I shall listen. Please be safe with the prince.”

She left us. 

I tell Thomas as I bundle him “Stay quiet. Listen to mom okay?”

Thomas nodded and was shaking. I still had my arrows and bow and a small dagger. We needed supplies. I can head back to the crime scene where the bandits tried to attack us. I waited for them to head over the hills after Maria.

They screamed “The carriage went over the cliff. Let’s hope the prince is dead.”

It confirmed my suspicion that they were here to kill us not to steal.

Another bandit confirms “There are horse tracks heading up the mountain. We need to track them to make sure the prince didn’t survive.”

They went away. I headed down the mountain on foot with Thomas. It took us two hours to get back to where we were. There were some supplies but no horses. I picked up the gold coins we threw at them earlier. Instead of carrying Thomas, I found the sled where I can place him in and I can pull him on the snow. If I am right, we are halfway to Rogers's land. Walking by foot may take a few days to get back but there’s no choice. If I could buy a horse that would be great.

We didn’t see any towns in between the mountains and Rogers land. 

I made sure to pack the blankets, clothes, boots, and stuff for both of us. There were snacks, food, and water enough to last 2 days if we ration properly.

Thomas sat in the sled and he asked “Mom, where are we going?”

I smiled and said “Home! We will go home. Now lay down and sleep.”

The sled was a big bag so I hid Thomas in the big bag with a breathing hole to conserve heat. He can stay warm and cozy as I pull the sled. I walked in between trees to avoid detection, I didn’t take the main roads on purpose to avoid track marks.

As we headed out, it was getting darker. I found a small cave and we spent the night there. 

I couldn’t sleep as I heard the wolves and other noises. 

However, I dozed off in the near sunrise holding Thomas in my arms.

In the morning, Thomas was missing. I woke up screaming for him. 

I got dressed and put on my wet boots to go look for him. I found his tracks and he was playing. 

I got to him and said “Don’t do that Thomas. It’s not safe!” 

Thomas wanted to cry “Sorry mom!” as he saw how angry I was.

I tell him “Maya not mom. Let’s go! We got another day of walking!”

I placed him on the sled as we continued to walk over another mountain. 

_______________________________

It took us 3 days to reach Roger's land.

By the time I saw our walls, we entered and I said “Prince Thomas requires King Steve. Please get him.”

I was exhausted. We ran out of food and water last night. I’ve had to melt the snow with my hands to produce water for Thomas. He’s been fine but I’m exhausted.

We were taken in a carriage as they brought us to King Steve’s castle. 

I got out and stumbled to the ground. 

Steve was already there and he screams “What happened?” As he watched me look sick and half dead.

I said “We were under attack by bandits, they didn’t want the gold. They wanted to kill prince Thomas. Maria distracted them by going to Bucky. You need to find her. She’s in danger.”

Steve screams “Maya” before I fainted in his arms. 

Steve carried me up and he screamed for help to grab Thomas. We were sent to the infirmary right away.

Thomas was healthy and happy. He did cry because I’ve been asleep for days. 

The maids helped change me. The physician said I might have frostbites on my toes for walking through the snow. They hope it heals. 

Steve sent his men to go after the bandits and investigate. Maria was safe at Bucky’s castle. Bucky was heading to Steve to see if I was okay. 

I was sleeping for days and was fed soup in between to provide some energy. I was getting over a fever and it took days to break.

I woke up really hungry. It was the middle of the night. 

I needed food but there’s no one here to get help. I didn’t have time to wear my shoes. 

My feet were sore but I needed food first.

I had a nightgown on as I headed downstairs to the kitchen with bare feet.

I wasn’t on total alert as my head still spun. I walked down one flight of stairs when I felt my head spin. I sat down waiting for it to go away when I felt someone touch my forehead. 

It was from Steve. 

He said “You shouldn’t be out of your bed. What are you doing?”

I leaned against the railing and wanted to say hungry but my tummy gurgles.

He laughed as he asked, “You’re hungry?”

I nod. He carried me down the rest of the stairs.

He brought me down to the kitchen and placed me on the counter. He went to open the cupboards and pantry. He has no idea where to get food.

I got off the counter slowly and he turned around “I didn't tell you to move. Sit woman!”

I was hungry so I spoke back “You have no idea how to help me.”

That was the first time I raised my voice at him in 5 years.

I opened the cupboard where we place extra bread and dinner buns. Thank god that there were some left. I grabbed it and started chewing on it. I walked to the cold room where I knew they stored the milk but there was stairs.

Steve grabs my arm and says “I think I can grab it. What do you want?”

I said “Milk”

He went down the stairs to grab milk in the cold room. I walked back to the fireplace and started a fire. I needed to warm the milk up so I set up a pot. Steve brought the milk bottle and poured it into the pot and placed it over the fire.

The bread tasted so good.

Steve carried me back onto the counter making me sit.

For some reason the moment he touched me, he felt something very familiar. A feeling he had with Y/N years ago when she was stuck to her bed rest but I wasn’t Y/N. 

Watching me eat only bed made him feel bad. After all, I saved his son. 

The milk started to boil but Steve was just staring at me. I waved but he didn’t see me. I was trying To get off the counter then Steve woke up from his thoughts.

Steve yelled “Stop it! Sit there and I’ll get it.”

I answered back “Can you do it faster?”

He didn’t know how to get the damn pot out of the fire. 

I yelled “Use the stick. Move it towards you.”

Steve says “Ok there’s got to be an easier way to warm up milk than this.”

I scuffed “You mean just call the maids to fetch it for you.”

Steve turns around as he never got an attitude from a servant before so he was shocked at my response.

I simply tell him “It would have been done if you didn’t stop me.”

He didn’t know how to pour the milk into a cup. The man didn’t even have the cups ready.

I got off and walked slowly to get two cups and walked over the counter. Then I reached for the mitts and poured the milk into two cups.

Steve still had his eyes wide looking at me like I’ve grown another head.

I couldn’t jump on the counter so Steve carried me and placed me back there. 

Steve says “I’ll let this pass. I tried to aid you and you dare yell at your king.”

I smiled and said, “You’re insufferable.” I was hungry, what did he expect? 

Steve was going to say something but he can tell I was so tired and hungry. I was dipping my bread into the milk to eat. 

He noticed I left the cup near him so he could drink. 

Steve says “You can have more milk.”

I shook my head.

He asks “Do you like to disobey the commands of your king?”

I gestured to give me the damn cup. I had no energy to fight with a king. 

He can tell by my nonverbal actions that I was angry and didn’t give a rat’s ass right now about what he thinks.

Steve picked up the cup and started to drink it without realizing it was hot. It burnt his lips and he dropped the milk. The cup didn't shatter.

Steve was embarrassed and I started to laugh.

Steve turns to me and says “Not one word!”

I laughed again as I tried to finish my food. He went to look for a mop. The man had no clue where it was, he even walked into the cold room. I threw the cloth on the floor and started cleaning it. 

He found a broom and came back. He noticed the milk was cleaned up, I was gone. 

I headed back to my room and fell back asleep.


	32. Affair with Bucky?

After a few days of resting and enjoying my walks out to the garden.

Steve sent me a maid to tend to my needs. He didn’t want me to be hungry in the middle of the night again. 

I told the maid to go fetch my favorite snacks from the market while I played with Thomas. I didn’t like someone monitoring me.

It was nice for someone to fetch my bathwater though. I missed those days of help.

The physician came in and he took a look at my pulse, my eyes, and my toes.

William tells me “You are a lot better today. I would say you’re 80% healed. I will leave you some more doses of medicine to drink. You no longer have the fever which is good.”

Bucky stormed through my room as the physician was getting ready to leave. 

Bucky tried to hold his composure and he closed my door to get to me. 

Bucky asks “What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

I nodded and said, “I’m fine, brother!”

I explained to him what happened. 

Bucky hugs me and says “You need to rest and I will investigate what happened.”

Just then my door opened, Steve and Thomas were walking in. Steve was shocked to see Bucky in the room with me and held my hands.

We let go of each other.

Steve thought I was Bucky’s mistress from our intimate hand held.

Bucky asks “Steve, what are you doing here?”

Steve looks at both of us and says “Thomas wanted to see Maya now that the physician confirmed she’s no longer sick. What are you doing here Bucky?”

Bucky answers “Trying to find out what happened. Maya was cold so I held her hands to warm her up.” He rubbed my hands together and started to breathe into them.

Steve thought it was strange about my friendship with Bucky. Something didn’t sit right. 

Maria came into the bedroom and she ran to hug me.

I felt the wind knock me out as she hung onto me so hard.

Steve spoke up “Maria! Watch out! She’s recovering.”

Maria pulls back and asks “What happened are you okay?”

I nodded and said, “I’m fine.”

Thomas jumps on the bed and says “Mom saved us.”

Maria asks “How were you so good at arrows and swords?”

She handed me back my dagger which caught the eyes of Steve. It was similar to Y/N’s daggers.

I smiled “Bucky taught me what I know. Thanks, Bucky!”

Bucky simply says “Training came in handy. I wanted to make sure Maya knew the basics to protect my precious nephew, Thomas.”

Maria bought it but not Steve. Why would bucky pay attention to a common maid?

Steve watches Thomas jump and runs into me as he hugs me.

Steve and Bucky stayed in the room until I had my first meal before passing out with Thomas by my side. Maria confirmed that she got to Bucky’s castle. The bandits dispersed and couldn’t be found after.

I was sleeping when Bucky pushed Steve out of the door. 

Steve asks “What is your relationship with Maya? Be honest to me! Are you sleeping with her?”

For some reason, Steve felt a little jealousy.

That almost made Bucky want to throw up but perhaps it would make more sense.

Bucky nods.

Steve asks “How could you?”

Bucky shook his head and said, “You would relate to that more than I can.”

Steve huffs “Why her?”

Bucky turns around in shock “Why not her? Why are you questioning me?”

Steve didn’t know why he felt protective over me but he did. He couldn’t justify it by simply saying “She works for me.”

Bucky corrects him “No she works for me. I’m the one who hired her and I still pay her. You don’t pay her.”

Steve answers “Does Natasha know?”

Bucky walked up closer to Steve, their chests meeting. 

Bucky says “Don’t you dare say a word.”

Steve laughs and says “I always thought you were better than me but now, I see we are exactly the same. You fell for help.”

Bucky couldn’t stop the lies anymore but he simply turns away and says “Don’t say anything to Natasha. Keep away from Maya, she’s mine.”

That’s the mistake Bucky made. It made me a target after Bucky’s warning. 

Steve didn’t notice me until recently. Peggy requested my help with her children. I couldn’t decline her but Bucky came and refused for me. 

Bucky explained to me that Steve thinks Bucky and I were having an affair. It kept things easier. So we didn’t decline it. I was a single woman and a maid, I could have an affair with King Bucky and not be questioned.

Bucky simply says to Peggy “Do not try to take my help away from Thomas. She’s under my payroll and she is only tending to my nephew not your kids. Get your own nannies!”

As Bucky turns around, he comes face to face with Steve who looked angry. 

Steve says “She just tends to my son and you only?” I flinched at the accusation but I continued to keep my neutral face.

Bucky grabbed my hand as we left the room. 

Steve was angry that Bucky is controlling Maya under his own household. 

Peggy tries to act innocent by saying “I didn’t know that they are together.”

Steve tells Peggy off “You caused Y/N’s death. He will never forgive you. Don’t approach Maria or Maya. The last thing I need him to do is take Thomas back to his kingdom. If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut and don’t let it travel to Natasha unless you want to face his wrath.”

Steve walked out. 

Peggy knew what she had to do to stir the pot.

———————————-

The rumor of Bucky having an affair with Maya traveled to Natasha’s ears.

Natasha was on her way to Steve’s castle.

Meanwhile, Steve, Clint, Sam, and Bucky were on a hunting trip.

Clint asks Sam “How’s fatherhood?”

Sam answers “Tiring. I didn’t realize sleep was so important until you have a kid. Meredith is doing amazingly.”

Bucky says “I’m sending Maya to Meredith in a week. She’s amazing with kids and since Meredith likes her.”

Steve was shocked and said, “What about Thomas?”

Bucky says “Thomas is going with Maya.”

Steve was angry at Bucky for deciding where Thomas can go. Over the years, Steve’s guilty for being wrong about Y/N causing her death. Bucky was able to choose where Thomas would go and stay. Bucky made sure his nephew was safe on the journey.

Steve asks “Are you going Bucky? Is that where you plan to spend your time with your whore?”

Bucky was angry and he glared at Steve “Don’t call her that.”

Clint was shocked “Bucky, how could you do that to Natasha?”

Sam was shocked too.

Bucky turns to Steve “I told you to keep your mouth shut. Maya and I have a relationship but it’s not what you think.”

Steve couldn’t help but ask “Are you not sleeping with her?”

Bucky screams “No! She’s someone I can confide in. She’s a widow and lost a child when I met her. I hired her and trained her so she didn’t have to feel weak again.”

Clint realized “She’s your sister’s replacement.”

Bucky had tears and he nodded.

Steve didn’t realize that Bucky was only healing through Maya by being protective.

Sam asks Bucky “You have never had an affair with her? I mean I can see the temptation between the help and the king.”

Bucky says “No Maya and I don’t have that relationship. She’s not into men.” purposely throwing everyone.

It caused everyone to laugh. Bucky will need to explain about this once he sees me. 

Suddenly, a guard rushes to Steve “Queen Natasha rushed to the kingdom. She looked very angry and Maria sent me to get King Bucky.”

Bucky screams “Fuck!”

The guys rode back fast so they could get back to me knowing that Natasha was going to rip through me for being his mistress.

_____________________________

I was bathing when Natasha rushed into my room demanding to see the bitch.

Everyone stood out of her way and was running away. Peggy heard and was happy.

She expected me to die under Natasha’s hands.

I rushed to grab my gown even though I was completely soaked. It made my gown stick to my body.

I grabbed my dagger and headed to the commotion in my room.

Natasha was in my room throwing shit everywhere.

She took one look at me and said “You fucken bitch. How dare you seduce my husband?”

She came at me and I dropped my dagger. There’s no way I was going to hurt Natasha.

People were running and Thomas was trying to get into the room. I closed the door and locked it.

Just when I did that, Natasha sliced my arm with a dagger. Blood came out and was dripping down my gown. I turned around but she saw my naked butt under my gown as it was wet.

She looked and saw the heart-shaped birthmark. She recognized that birthmark anywhere because Bucky has the same one on his back. Both their kids had it on their bodies too.

Natasha stumbled back and shook her head.

I didn’t know what she saw because she looked like a ghost.

Natasha points the dagger at me and says “Who are you? How could you have that?” 

I came towards her and I knew there’s no way of getting out of it. 

I raise my hands up “Natasha, calm down. I’ll show you but you can’t scream.”

Natasha didn’t understand as she kept the dagger near me. I reached for my necklace and removed it.

It unveiled my fake face.

Natasha freaked out and she dropped the dagger. She fell backward.

Natasha was going to scream but I reached her as I covered her mouth.

I whispered “You can’t tell anyone. Please, Natasha.”

She grabs my arm and I wince. Blood was coming down.

Natasha pulls my hand away and says “I’m sorry Y/N. You’re real! You’re really here.” she hugged me “I’m so sorry Y/N! I’m so sorry!”

I shushed her as I placed my necklace back.

Natasha looked at me and she had tears “Now I understand why people think Bucky and you are having an affair. He’s been protecting you. He knew?”

I nod and I said, “I told him not to tell anyone.”

Natasha looked hurt and asked “Why didn’t you tell me? For five years, my own husband has been lying to me. How could you guys do that?”

I looked at her and said, “You didn’t trust me, Nat.”

Natasha was crying again and she begs on her knees “I’m so sorry Y/N!”

I lift her up and said “I’m no longer Y/N. I’m Maya. Don’t call me that name anymore. I can’t have people know my true identity.”

Natasha asks “You’re innocent and your name has been cleared. Why don’t you…”

I tell her “I can’t. The church would still condemn me for lying and cheating. No one would understand my situation. Faking my death would make our kingdom a joke.”

Natasha asks “Steve should know about this.”

I shook my head “It’s better this way. I can take care of Thomas and I don’t have to deal with him.”

Natasha cries “5 years! How could you live like this? You deserve so much better.”

I shook my head “Actually, I enjoy the freedom. I can travel, take care of my son, and never have to worry about enemies coming after me.”

Natasha shook her head “I heard about your affair with Bucky.”

I asked, “How?”

Natasha links it together “Fucken Peggy!”

I tell her “We need to act the part.” I pushed the vase onto the ground “I’ve always wanted to break that.”

Natasha says “You should wear your shoes. You stepped on something.” I just noticed my foot was bleeding.

I started to throw things to the wall. It felt so good to let my anger out. We were smashing things.

She tossed me my gown as I wore it to conceal my nakedness.

Natasha was looking for something but then the door opened wide. 

Bucky and Steve rushed to the room. Natasha and I were far apart but everything was broken.

Natasha pretends and screams “You fucken whore!”

The blood on my arm was soaking through.

Steve saw and screamed “Nat, did you hurt her?”

Bucky walked up to me and he held my shoulders which made me flinch. He saw the blood streaming down and my feet were bleeding from the glasses. 

Bucky carried me as he walked out of the room screaming at Steve “Get out of my way!”

Natasha wanted to follow but Steve raises his arm up “No Nat!”

Natasha screams “Let me go see my husband!”

Steve screams “You do not get to hurt her again.”

Natasha looked shocked at Steve’s emotions but she questioned “Did you know they were having an affair?” as she shoved him back.

Steve says “They aren’t. Bucky explained to us that he’s only treating her as a replacement for Y/N. She’s a widow and lost a child near Y/N’s death. I believe him and she’s into women, not men.”

Natasha almost laughed but she tried to keep her poker face up as she stomps her way out of the room.

I was in the medical room and William was removing the glass shards on the palm of my foot. 

William says “Seriously Maya? You just healed from your hyperthermia and you almost lost your toes.”

I answered, “Not my fault this time.”

He helped me patch myself up and he even sewed up my arm.

I held it in as Steve and Natasha walked into the room. They were feeling bad for me. 

William leaves the room and Natasha asks Steve “Can You leave me a moment with my husband and Maya?”

Everyone left the room and what remains is the three of us; Bucky, Nat, and I.

I tell Bucky “She knows.”

Bucky was eye-wide. 

Natasha says “Bucky, I can’t believe you hid this from me.” 

I looked at the door and I could see shadows by the door. I looked at them and looked at the door. Someone was listening to us. So we had to keep the charades up.

Bucky says “She’s mine to protect Nat. I simply wanted to help someone who reminded me of my late sister.”

Natasha asks “Are you sure there are no romantic feelings?”

Bucky throws it in there “She’s into women, not men.”

I wanted to scream ‘What now?’ Bucky gave me a thumbs up and nod quietly.

I pretend not to have a hitched-up voice “Yes, I’m into women, not men.” 

Natasha wanted to laugh and she said “How can I be sure of this?”

Just to pist off Nat and Bucky for doing this to me, I pulled Natasha in for a kiss. God, it’s been a long time since I last kissed someone.

I kissed Natasha and that’s when Clint opened the door. Sam, Steve, and Clint stumble into the room. They were worried that we would fight again.

I left Natasha breathless and she couldn’t think after the kiss.

I smiled and said “Believe it now?” as I smirked.

Bucky shook his head “Seriously?”

I didn’t realize that Steve saw it until I looked at the door. He was staring intently and was shocked. Clint and Sam walked into the room. 

Sam said “We thought you guys were fighting. I can see Maya fighting with her tongue.”

I was blushing and so was Nat.

I looked away and tried to avoid Steve’s eyes.

Bucky looks at Steve who was still looking at me. 

Bucky says “Maya, you will head to Meredith in a few days when Sam goes back. Thomas will go with you.”

Steve shook his head and said “I’m going.” something made Steve want to go too.

I looked at Bucky.

Bucky says “No Steve! You need to remain here. Find out who's going after your son.”

Steve says “No I’m going where he’s going.”

Bucky rebuttals “Your wife and two other kids are here.”

Steve says “Thomas and Maya remain here then.”

I simply said “I’ll go to Meredith. Thomas can remain here. He’s safer here.” I didn’t want to give in but then I had to face the fact it wasn’t safe for Thomas to travel. It was safe for me to travel. Meredith just gave birth and I want to see her.

Bucky smiles “settled”

Steve huffed “Thomas wouldn’t be able to sleep while you’re gone, Maya!”

I looked up and said “Maria will be around. It’s time that he manages.” 

Everyone was shocked at how Steve was reacting. Even Natasha can see it. Steve was drawn to me naturally but he couldn’t see the truth.

I had to head north and find out about any movements of Hydra. I can’t take Thomas everywhere and put him at risk. Steve will keep him safe.

Steve sent the maids to clean my room.

Natasha and Bucky came to me later that night.

Bucky says “I’m sorry! I know you wanted Thomas to come with you.”

I shook my head “Given everything that has happened. It’s safer if he stays here. Can you send another bodyguard for Thomas while I’m away? I would feel safer that he’s protected.”

Natasha held my hands “I am truly sorry. I have wronged you.”

I held her hand and said “Don’t worry. I’m fine. I had 5 years to heal from it.”

Natasha cries “No you didn’t. You had 5 years to fake this new identity. You watched your happiness from the window. You deserved to be with the person you love and your kid. Hydra took all of that. Peggy doesn’t even deserve Steve.”

I spoke up “I think they deserve each other. One is a liar and the other doesn’t have faith in me. Why would I want to hold onto him? Nat, I’m over it. I just want Thomas to grow up and I’d do anything to keep him safe even if it means I remain as a maid for the rest of my life.”

Natasha cries “This is so unfair!”

Bucky cries as he holds it in for 5 years. Not telling his best friends or his wife was hard.

I held my brother’s hand and I told him “Thank you so much for hiding this secret. I know it’s hard. I’m sorry to put you in that position. I really am.”

I placed Bucky’s hand over Natasha’s hand “Appreciate each other. Love each other and always trust each other. Learn from my mistakes. Steve and I are long over. I still remember that day when he didn’t look at me as I lost our child. He ripped Thomas out of my arms. We can never be together. I can never forgive him.”

Natasha understood and she realized that I was never going to love Steve in that way again.

Bucky nods and says “Whatever you need, let us know.”

I hugged both of them and said “Keep an eye on Thomas for me.”

Bucky tells Natasha “You go home to the kids and I’ll remain here.”

Natasha nods and tells me “Be safe sis!”

We felt a little weight got lifted tonight. 

________________________________

Three days later, I was on my way to Meredith.

Sam asked me questions “I heard about your story and that you’re into women.”

I rolled my eyes and said, “Could you not ask me those questions?”

Sam asks “I saw you kiss Nat. She looked like she was breathless and amazed.”

I turned to him and said “Do you enjoy seeing two women in action? I’ll let Meredith know.”

Sam begs “Please don’t. My wife will kill me. I’m just curious at how two women can get together.”

I ignored him. 

Once we got to No-man’s land, Michael came out to greet us. I’ve only met him in this identity once or twice. 

Michael still hasn't married Louisa because his heart broke 5 years ago over my death.

He blamed himself for it. 

Louisa has been waiting. 

There was a festival that was happening in a few days. 

Sam tells me “It’s Y/N’s birthday. Michael has created a holiday for it in her memory.”

I was shocked.

Sam says “It’s not officially acknowledged but we all can tell Michael had feelings for Y/N.”

Michael walked up to us as she heard Sam’s words “Sam, let’s not spread rumors. She’s passed and I don’t want to disturb her peace. She would wake up from her grave to kill me.”

Sam teased “Is it not true? Seriously, Michael, you can now tell us the truth. It’s been 5 years.”

Michael shook his head and smiled sadly “I wouldn’t ever be good enough for her. She’s an amazing woman. I can only admire it from far.”

My heartfelt it flutters for the first time in 5 years.

Sam says “I’m surprised you still feel that way after 5 years. What about Louisa?”

Michael shook his head “I told her to find another suitor. She refuses. Maya, I’m glad you can join us this year.”

He remembered my name and my face, after all not many people have a purple birthmark on their faces. 

I nod and greet him “Thank you, my lord.”

Michael says “Please just Michael is fine. No lords are here. We will be celebrating Meredith's firstborn. It took long enough for Sam to impregnate her.”

That made me laugh as Sam yelled “What the hell Michael?”

I simply excused myself as I went to see Meredith.

Michael was looking at me as I walked off. Something about me was intriguing to him.

Sam warns Michael “Hands off! She’s a widow and she’s into women, not men.”

Michael chokes “What?”

Sam tells him “I saw her kiss Natasha and trust me, it looks good. She made our black widow (Nat’s nickname) breathless and thoughtless.”

Michael asked, “what happened?”

Sam then proceeds to share with him about my affair with Bucky but turns out to be one. It was a misunderstanding. One thing leads to another, Natasha got kissed to prove I’m a lesbian. Michael was shocked and he laughed at Sam’s gossips.


	33. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Michael looks like Michiel huisman. :)

I walked up to Meredith’s room.

Everyone recognized me as Bucky’s maid. I had access to most kingdoms as I carried the golden plate to identify myself as a royal servant.

I heard the baby cry.

Meredith cries “He’s not latching again. How do I do this?”

The maids weren’t equipped to help so I went in and said “Meredith, it’s Maya. I’m here to help you, sent by king Bucky Barnes.”

She remembers me and she asks “How do I do this?”

I gave her instructions and then I helped her place her son in to latch on. It worked and Meredith was crying for joy.

I asked the maids to make notes of what I share so they can do the same. I asked them to bring hot water up, get a cloth to wet it. Place it on the breast to help the soreness and aches. Cradle the baby properly. We changed the layout of the room so it’s easier for Meredith to access the crib.

Meredith didn’t want me to leave here anytime soon as soon as she saw how helpful I was.

I spent the week teaching her how to take care of her child. 

—————————————

The date after I arrived at no man’s land.

I headed to the mountain where the dragons were. It’s been a few years since I haven’t seen them. 

I got to the house where Wanda and Vision were. 

Vision and Wanda came out.

I rushed to hug them both.

Vision says “How long has it been?”

I answered “2 and a half years.”

The dragons were flying and surrounding us.

Scott flew down and he roared “Who dares to trespass these grounds?”

I smirked “Someone who isn’t afraid of you.”

I ran up and swung myself on his ears as I climbed over his head and ran up his spine and sat on top of his shoulders.

Scott laughs as he flies upward. We were flying up so high and I could feel the wind.

It was so nice to feel freedom. The last 5 years weren't in vain. I got to live my life and enjoy everything I’ve always wanted to do.

My heart was full of Thomas. Everything negative about Steve and our lost child slowly faded out of my life. 

Scott was flying around and he was spinning around purposely dropping me so I could scream “Scott...what..the...fuck?”

When he caught me, I yelled “No fish for you!”

Scott laughs “Michael catches them for us. Oh look he’s fishing.”

I looked down as he was by the lake and fishing, and he looked up to see someone flying the dragon that looked like Y/N. He wasn't close enough to see it was Maya.

Scott knew that Michael had feelings for Y/N so he decided to play matchmaker today when he lands near the lake. Scott bows down purposely causing me to slide forwards and off his head.

I turned to Scott and said “Hey! You promised a longer flight.”

Scott scoffs “I’m hungry! Catch me fishes then I shall take you on another flight Maya!”

Scott left me there and flew off. 

It was so awkward! 

I turned around and Michael smiled “Hi!”

I went up to him and asked “Scott, the mighty dragon wants fishes. Can I help you?”

Michael laughs “I’m surprised he let you on his back. Not many people I know have that ability.”

I smiled “Have you fly before?”

Michael laughed “Yes I have and I do not plan to do that again.”

I asked, “Why not?”

Michael shyly admits “I’m scared of heights.” Just then he caught a fish and it was a big one. The rod was bending. 

Michael screams “Get the net!”

I rush to get it and run back into the water. 

Michael was lifting it up and trying to get the fish closer to the net. I was ready and then somehow the fish jumped out of the water and attacked Michael.

It was like slow-motion, the fish was big and jumped out flapping its tail, and smacked Michael in the face. Causing him to land in the water. 

It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. 

Michael fell back and screams “That fucker! I’m going to get you.”

I laughed so hard as I caught him getting slapped by a fish. 

He looked at me and he couldn’t help but laugh with me as well then he splashed water at me. 

I screamed, “No you didn’t!”

Michael splashed again with a big smirk “Yes I did!”

I yelled, “You stinking 'pirate!” We started splashing each other and purposely freaking out all the fishes nearby but it was so carefree. 

It was much warmer at this lake because the weather was much hotter here. 

Michael and I started to compete on who can catch the most fishes. 

I had 10 and he has 15. The man was fast. He didn’t even have to feel them bite as he yanked them as soon as they strike. 

He reminds me “Whoever catches 20 wins, that’s the deal”

I asked “What do I lose? Just tell me now.”

I can tell he can win. 

Michael surprises me “Hang out with me at the festival tomorrow night.”

That surprised me. Like as friends?

Michael couldn’t help it but he says “As my date.”

I was surprised and he smiled “Please say something.”

I asked, “What about Louisa?”

Michael looked down and said “Help me by going with me. I want her to move on.”

I shook my head and said, “You shouldn’t waste your opportunity on someone like me.”

He looked at me and “What do you mean? Why not a person like yourself?”

I looked away but he walked up to me.

He asked again “Tell me why? I’ll stop if you’re not into men but I want to hear it.”

I’ve never seen Michael like this. He wasn’t afraid of me. He wasn’t holding back either.

I simply turned away and said “I’m a widow. I look hideous.”

Michael stood there and said “You look beautiful to me. I wouldn’t have asked you to be my date if I thought otherwise.”

He wasn’t pushy to hover over me. He was giving me space to think.

I looked at him as he smiled “We could just hang out as friends. I like to get to know You.”

While he was distracted. I pulled out fishes and kept hooking them up while we were talking. 

I tell him “I’m at 14 and you’re still at 15.”

Michael smiles as he works hard at getting 5 more fishes.

Scott and his family flew to us as they ate the fishes, Michael ended up winning. 

————————

The night at the festival, I was walking into the town. It was so beautiful as there are so many lanterns hung up every few meters. There was a stage.

I sat down as the show was featuring Y/N the hero and Michael how they came to save the town of over 200 people. Over the years, it has grown by over 500 people. This festival helped people learn who Y/N and Michael were. 

There were actors and actresses telling the story of how Michael kidnapped me and brought me a on the boat. Queen Y/N save Michael and shot the pirate behind him as he tried to control the boat. Queen Y/N was fearless. She defended the town against her own husband. Whoever was playing Steve Rogers looked like some dumb blonde man with a big gut. 

People cheered as Y/N united everyone and soon the country was formed. 

Everyone cheered.

I was surprised because I've never seen the play before tonight.

I cried as I watched the end, Michael looked at me and asked “Why are you crying?”

I sadly smiled “She died tragically.”

Michael nods “It’s my fault.”

I looked at him and said, “No it wasn’t.”

Michael admits “I couldn’t help her. I watched her get hurt for me…” he was reliving the moment Steve took me in front of all the prisoners. He hated Steve for disrespecting me. He would have never done that to me.

I placed my hand over his “She was framed. It didn’t matter if it was you or someone else, they were going to take her down.”

Michael was struggling with his emotions.

I asked him “Let’s go look at the activities. Show me what else we should try.”

Michael looked more calm and relaxed as he took me to the market. There was a lot of food and drinks. Everyone would let him skip the line and made sure he got the food and drinks first. We bumped into Louisa who glared at me.

I was eating as I tried to say “Hi!” But my mouth was too full. 

Michael laughed and he explained to Louisa “I think she’s saying hi to you.”

Louisa was angry but she asked, “Is this how you pay back my feelings?”

Michael told her many times “Louisa, I think we all should move on.”

Louisa yells “You’re the one not moving on. You’re holding onto the dead queen. We all know how much you loved her.”

Michael glares back and says “Louisa, enough! It’s not going to work between us.”

Louisa points at me “You would choose this ugly bitch over me?”

Michael was angry “Say sorry now Louisa! I have made it clear to you, nothing will happen between us.”

Louisa yells “Why her? Did you go from Y/N to Maya? Why?”

Michael yells back “You can’t put a reason when it comes to love or feelings. I don’t know what I’m feeling for Maya but I’d like to explore it.”

Louisa screams as she runs off. 

I tell Michael “you should go after her.”

Michael shook his head and said “I really don’t want to. I don’t feel anything for her. I don’t want to waste more of her years waiting.”

I asked him “Don’t you want a family and children? You should be with someone who wants the same things.”

He answers “I do but I believe that I want to love the mother of my children first. You can’t force these things. A man can only love a woman before starting a family. Not the other way around.”

At least he was honest. 

We walked around the town until we came across my statue. It was me holding a bow and arrow. 

I looked at it and asked, “Why this pose?”

Michael looked at the statue and he felt like he was looking at me. 

Michael says “This is when I fell in love with her. She pierces a pirate behind me to save me. She didn’t even know me yet. She trusted me because I didn’t kill the guards when I kidnapped her. She stood up against her own husband and people she knew to speak up for us. This is how I remembered her. She was strong and resilient even at tough times.”

I watched him as tears came to his eyes. 

Michael sadly smiles “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to get so personal.”

I shook my head and said “It’s okay Michael! It’s ok to feel.”

We walked around town and then he took me to the dock. 

He asked me to trust him and I did. We got on the boat and he placed us in the middle of the lake. The fireworks came up first. As I was paying attention to the fireworks, he was setting up the two lanterns. 

He handed them to me. Out of nowhere a bunch of lanterns was flying up in the air. It looked like beautiful stars floating to the moon.

It felt so magical and beautiful. 

Michael smiles “I’m glad you’re enjoying your evening.”

I said, “Thank you for taking me out.”

I looked up at him and for the first time, I noticed how handsome he looked. 

My heartfelt flutters for the first time in a long time. I was scared to feel like this for someone. 

He held my hand and moved to sit next to me. 

He didn’t try to kiss me or make me uncomfortable. We were simply holding hands as we watched the lights float upwards.

I felt peace as I leaned into his shoulder. 

——————————————-

I went to visit Scott, Marlene, Baby Bucky, Wanda, and Vision as I have to head back into the city. 

Loki and Carol came to meet with me. 

Loki and Carol got married over two years ago. It took some time for Loki to get over his father’s deception and lies. He found out about his half-sister Hela, who tried to take over Asgard. She blinded Thor in one eye. Loki got a huge scar from his neck and crossed his chest. Almost died.

That’s why he couldn’t come to save me 5 years ago with Carol and Wanda. 

Loki hugged me as soon as I walked up to him. 

I asked him “I haven’t seen you in a long time! Now you’re married. What happened to my wedding invitation?”

Loki sighs “Odin didn’t approve so we eloped.”

I hugged Carol and said, “Thank you for the gifts throughout the years.”

Carol smiles and hands me another new necklace. 

I asked “What is coming to us now? Every time I get something new, war is coming.”

Carol looked worried as she looked at Loki, unsure what to say to me.

Loki speaks up “You will need to return to Steve. Thomas will be in danger and I suggest you be prepared.”

I respond “No more riddles! What is happening?”

Carol says “Expect a war coming to us. Hela survived the last war. She’s coming and she’s not coming alone. We can only see that far. If things go south, we will send for you. This necklace allows you to turn into two new faces. Turn the pointer. The left is the female face which is Maya, the right is a male face (Looked like George Clooney) and the third face was based on whoever I want to look like by my thoughts. 

I changed my face into Loki, Carol, Wanda, and Vision. However, it wore a lot of energy as I did that. 

Carol warns me “This would help you on the journey. Just know it takes your energy. And here’s another pouch during the time in need. The notes will aid you.”

I ask again “You can’t tell me. Why not?”

Loki sighs “it changes the future drastically. Just know when you see Scott, it means Asgard is down and perhaps the other kingdoms are jeopardized.”

Carol says “We know how much Thomas means to you. Save him. Don’t save others who don't deserve to be saved.” I didn’t understand who she meant.

I nod and I spent a meal with them before heading back to No man’s land. 

Michael wanted to take me out by the bridge by the big lake. We held hands and it felt nice. We were walking on the path together. Michael asks “Do you have to go back? Can’t you stay? Meredith would like you to stay.”

I smiled and said, “I have my responsibilities.”

Michael held both of my hands as he placed it on his cheek.

He asks “Can’t I change your mind?”

It felt weird to be intimate with Michael. 

He got closer and he asked, “Maybe just one kiss?”

I didn’t stop him. 

His lips moved closer and closer until it met mine. 

It started off gentle and sweet then it moved into a deeper and passionate kiss. I felt him grab my hips pulling me deeper into the kiss. 

It felt sparks flying between us and we pulled apart breathing hard. 

Michael and I stared at one another for seconds before I moved in to kiss him again. This time I had my arms around his neck. Our kiss became more feverish. 

Michael begs “Stay with me.”

I shook my head “I can’t Michael. I’m sorry.” As I pull away from him

I couldn’t abandon Thomas. I wished I could tell him but I couldn’t risk breaking his heart for my selfish reasons. 

It started to rain. We both started to run back home together. Michael held my hand as he pulled me along to find cover. It was raining too hard so we rushed into an abandoned house where Michael started to set up a fire to help dry us off. 

There was not much to set up. We had to take off our outer layers to hang dry. We created a Fort with sticks, sheets, and clothes so that it separated me and him. 

Michael and I sat there talking in our last layer of clothes.

Michael asked “Do you love another? Is that why you can’t stay?”

I had to say “Yes I do. I can’t abandon him” (it was Thomas)

Michael sighs “I always fall for the one with a taken heart.”

I felt bad for him. I really do. 

I said, “I’m sorry Michael.”

Michael said “Don’t be. I needed to know. This time I wanted to speak up and have you know how I felt. I wasn’t able to last time I fell for someone.”

We both became quiet as we listened to the fire sparks. 

Out of nowhere the sheet between Michael and I came down. We both looked at one another. 

The thunder and lightning were crackling in the air. 

We felt the time slowed down.

Michael looked at me than my lips. I did the same for him. 

Next thing I knew we both were kissing one another again. Maybe it’s been 5 years since I’ve laid with anyone or maybe because I have butterflies in my tummy. I feel the flutter in my heart for him. 

Michael tells me “You’re so beautiful!”

He kissed my birthmark and he moved to my neck and soon his hand moved upwards to my breast. I felt my heart racing to beat erratically, I pulled him closer. 

He pulled down my strap slowly uncovering one of my breasts before he moved closer to suck on my nipple. I moaned against him “Michael”

He smiled knowing how much he affected me. I leaned back to the ground on the sheet that fell. 

Michael asks “Is this what you want?”

I looked at him and I couldn’t think anymore. I nodded.

He pulled his last shirt and pants off. He was going to help me lift up my dress but I remembered my birthmark. I couldn’t let him see that.

I laid back and pulled my straps down. I tell him “I’m still cold” as an excuse not to pull off my last layer.

I bit my lower lips as I checked him out. He had muscles everywhere and he was large in areas that should be. He had scars on his arms and his sides. I reached up to touch them and he pulled me into a frenzy kiss. 

He lifted me up as he let me straddle him. I naturally spread my legs. I cradled his face as we continued to kiss each other until we felt dizzy from losing air. His hands moved to my core as he started to prepare me. 

I moaned “Yes!”

Michael tells me “It’s been a while for me. I might not last.”

I giggled a bit and bit my lower lip again.

Michael says “Bite your lip like that again and I may fuck you on the floor. Right here, right now." as he sucks on one of my nipples.

It was the hottest thing he ever said. It was assertive and strange as he grabs my ass.

He crushed his lips against me and continued to drive me crazy with his hot kisses. As soon as he kisses my chest and fingers me. I bit my lower lip again and he placed me on the floor.

He opened my legs wide as he pushed himself inside of me.

It caused me to arch my back as he felt so big. It took him a few thrusts as he completely sheathed himself inside of me.

I felt some tears come down from the intoxication of this frenzy.

Michael cradles my face and kisses me everywhere as he slowly thrusts me inside me. He was gentle allowing me to adjust.

I reached up to touch his back, pulling him closer.

Michael was having a hard time not blowing inside of me. He wanted to make me feel good. One of his hands grabs my breast causing me to hiss.

I begged “Harder”.

It made him smile as he kissed me and picked up the pace. I was no longer making any sense as I felt euphoria. He pumped in and out of me like his life depends on it. I pulled him in a hard kiss as my core clenched around him. I was close and soon I screamed in our kiss.

Michael screams “fuck!”

As he cums deep inside of me. We both reached our climaxes and it was so intense.

We both passed out next to one another. Michael covered me with whatever he could before kissing my forehead.

We woke up later and I felt a bit of regret. We shouldn’t have had sex because it complicated things between us.

Michael made love to me again this morning. He couldn’t help himself as he woke me up with kisses. One thing led to another, I was shouting his name as he continued to pound me into the floor.

Now I’m up and trying to wear my clothes.

Michael noticed my silence and he got worried.

He turned me around and asked “What’s wrong Maya? Please tell me.” as he kisses my knuckles.

I felt bad for him because I didn’t mean to break his heart again.

I looked at his deep blue eyes and I told him “we can’t. This can’t become anything. I’m sorry Michael.”

Michael took a step back and he asked “Why? Don’t you feel something for me?”

My mouth was trembling and my tears came “I do but I have responsibilities and there’s no happiness being with me.”

Michael shook his head “No! Don’t say that.” he reached for me as he wiped my tears away and he kissed my cheek “We can make it work. Whatever it is.”

I knew this was the dealbreaker. I couldn't lie to him.

I told him the truth “I can’t have children.” he stumbled back and was dumbfounded.

It’s true, after my last miscarriage, it caused me to have a low rate of fertility. Banner already confirmed.


	34. Birthmark

Michael didn’t say a word. We walked quietly as we went back to town. I kissed his cheek and told him “I’m sorry Michael. You need to find someone who can be with you and share with you. A family. I can’t give you those.”

I kissed his cheek before we parted.

I went to say my goodbyes as I had to pack and leave. My heart broke a little as I watched Michael looked conflicted. I didn’t mean to do this to him. I really didn’t.

I headed back to Roger’s land.

As soon as I got back, Bucky asked me “What’s wrong?”

I shook my head and said “Everything is fine. Nothing at risk at the moment. I met with Wanda, Vision, Loki, Carol, and the dragons. Meredith was fine.” I mentioned everything but Michael.

I felt my heart was heavy as I tried not to think of him. Bucky saw that I looked troubled and I was hiding something.

Thomas has been very good. 

As soon as I got back in the castle, I went to drop my bags and was clearing out my contents. I found a small little gold coin that had Y/N with her arrow symbol. Michael bought it for me as a souvenir. 

I was thinking of Michael and I held the coin to my chest like it was precious. A tear came down as I tried not to think of him but it was hard. I placed the coin on my nightstand.

Thomas and Steve burst into the room.

Thomas ran to me and screamed “Mom! Mom!”

I laughed as I held him up and said “Maya! Maya!”

Thomas says “Maya!”

I was eye-wide surprised that he called the name.

Thomas says “I like mom more. Guess what? 1+1 =2”

I laughed and said “Good boy!” I kissed his forehead.

Steve didn’t realize that I gave Thomas kisses on the forehead as a mother should.

Steve smiles “Welcome back, Maya.”

I curtsy “Thanks, my lord!”

Steve asks “How was the trip?”

I faked a smile “It was good and relaxing.”

Steve tells me “Thomas missed you a lot.”

I pulled out a small toy I bought for him. Thomas screeches and grabs it then runs around the room.

Maria rushed to see me and I tossed her a bag of goodies.

It felt weird that Steve was standing in my room so I reached over and grabbed a bag of candies. I took out one and tossed it to the King.

He caught it and he looked down at it.

I said “Just a candy from No man’s land.”

He remembered days when Y/N would throw him random things to try. It felt so familiar but this wasn’t Y/N. This was Maya.

I grabbed the candies and I went downstairs to put them on the kitchen counter for everyone to share.

Thomas followed me and I walked around the kingdom to greet everyone.

Peggy saw me and she wasn’t happy.

Peggy asked, “Has no man wanted to sweep you off your feet?”

I smiled and said “Sadly, no fool got tricked by me.” just to hint how she lies.

She stomps away. Steve heard me talk and he couldn’t help but smirk. He didn’t realize I had a tongue on me until recently.  
_____________________________

The next few days, it was snowing.

Thomas wanted to go outside and I told him “only if you dress warmly and come inside when I ask you to. No questions and no crying.”

He pinky promised but I knew he was going to throw a tantrum.

Maria, Thomas, Bucky and I all got dressed. We started to make a fort on each end and started to make snowballs.

Bucky and Thomas Vs. Maria and me.

While they were making snowballs, I went inside and asked the kitchen to make hot drinks for the prince and king. We will return in 30 minutes and please prepare a bath for them as well.

We had people prepared for four really wet persons walking into the castle so needed a lot of cleaning up and change of clothes.

As I was returning outside, I was walking in the hall hoping not to slip but then I jinxed myself. I slipped and was falling backward until a strong pair of arms caught me before I could land.

I closed my eyes to embrace the landing.

I felt someone bent to their knees as they collected me. 

I opened an eye and noticed it was Steve that caught me. I pulled back quickly and apologized “I’m sorry my King.”

Steve looked at me as if my reactions were so familiar. Every touch was too familiar to him and he wondered why. 

The way I felt in his arms reminded him of Y/N. He couldn’t drop the feeling.

He shook his head as I scrambled to getaway. I walked slowly away.

Steve tells me “Stop! Where are you going?”

I turned to say “We are having a snowball fight. Prince Thomas wanted it. I am sorry, my king but I have to go.”

He followed me and he saw Bucky join the small ball fight. Thomas was throwing the balls and giggling like crazy.

I came out and joined the frenzy. Bucky screams “Traitor!” as I ran to get the balls and started throwing them at him. Both Thomas and I aimed at Bucky in different directions.

Thomas hit Bucky in the face.

It caused me to laugh so hard and Bucky took his chance and aimed for me. I was on the ground and screamed “help!” 

Thomas ran to me and tried to use his body as a shield to cover me.

Bucky was happy because Thomas loved me over the years as he should. 

Maria tried to protect us by hitting Bucky but it wasn’t easy to take Bucky down.

Bucky got hit with a big snowball.

He landed back in the snow and then he looked up to see Steve.

Steve says “Pick someone your own size!”

Thomas screams “Yay! My father is here and you are so dead! Mom, get up! Take cover!”

Bucky screams “This is unfair! 4 on 1.”

I got up and said “Time out! Let’s split up the teams.”

Thomas screams “Captains! I want to be a Captain! Dad, you’re the second captain.”

Thomas screams “I want Uncle Bucky!”

I pouted and said “You always picked me. How did you abandon me for Bucky?”

Thomas laughs “Uncle Bucky was always a captain never a player. You’re being silly. I want to win!”

Steve stood back and was proud of his own son.

Steve wanted to say ‘Maya’ but he couldn’t show his true feelings for a maid so he said “Maria come join my team.”

Thomas screams “Mom! Let’s win this war!!! Ahhh!!!”

Bucky and I were making snowballs while Thomas directed us on how to aim and where to aim.

Let’s just say we did end up winning the war. Steve was very great at acting dead and so was Maria.

We had to get inside and Thomas was screaming and yelling.

I was holding him over my shoulders when he kept screaming “No! I want more! I command you to let me play. I am the captain! Mom, please!”

I wanted to spank his ass but I couldn’t so I told him “Stop it, Thomas. You promised. We made some hot chocolate that you like” I had to unlace my boots and remove all my winter jackets, including socks and stuff at the entrance. Maria grabbed them and I took everything wet or cold off Thomas as well before I wrapped him in a blanket to take him upstairs for a bath.

Steve looked at me like I was crazy to walk bare feet into the castle with a child in my arms.

Steve says “It’s too cold. Someone grab her something to wear.”

I walked off ignoring Steve as I had a struggling child.

Bucky laughed “Your son wouldn’t come back in if she doesn’t handle him this way. Don’t worry Y/N has it.” he accidentally let it slip.

Steve hasn’t heard that name in so long “Y/N?”

Bucky slaps his head and says “Sorry I was thinking of her. I meant Maya. Every time I see Maya handle your son, it reminds me of Y/N.” it was a fast recovery but it made Steve think of Y/N as well. 

The maids all came to help Bucky and Steve get to their chambers safely. Their hot baths were started even Maria got to bathe first before I did. 

I was taking care of Thomas. Making sure he bathed first, ate some food, and rested. He was sleeping in bed. Meanwhile, I was cold and shivering. I grabbed a blanket to cover myself but I was still very cold.

By the time Maria came, I was sleeping on the chair.

Maria came and asked me to tell me “Go bath. You need it. I got it set up in your room”

I nod as I was leaving but I bump into Steve who came to check if Thomas was fine.

I was walking back to my room when Steve caught up with me and can tell I was cold as I was hugging my blanket around me. 

Steve said something but I couldn’t hear it. He grabbed ahold of me and ran up to my suite to drop me off. He grabbed the tea and brought it to my lips and said “Drink it.”

I had a headache so I said “You’re so bossy.”

Steve huffs “I’m the king.”

I tell him “Get out. I need to bathe.”

I was walking to my bath and started to undress. Steve knew to leave but he waited to hear me get into the tub properly. All of a sudden he heard something fall. He couldn’t help but go check. I barely got into the tub in time but he saw my ass.

It happened so quickly and he turned away hoping to not overstep but he recognized something he hasn’t seen for many years, my birthmark.

I was in my bath and moaned “So warm.”

He left my room and rushed out to go to his studies. He was daydreaming. There’s no way he saw what he saw.

————————————

Steve couldn’t sleep and he kept rolling over and back and forth. He tried to think about my death. I was poisoned but no one knew where the poison came from. Who gave it to me?

As soon as I was pronounced dead, Bucky took the corpse and completed the funeral. 

There’s no way, someone else in this world would have the same birthmark. 

He needed to investigate my background. 

————————————-

Steve wanted to train Thomas at an early age; he would horseback ride early, learn to run and hide and we created obstacles for him to overcome. 

As part of the course, I was the person he had to get to. 

I was sitting in the middle of the obstacle. 

Thomas smiles “Hey Mom! What do I get if I pass this level?”

I pulled out a new toy and small candy. 

Thomas jumps up and down as he watches

All of a sudden Peggy’s daughter, Aurora whose 4 came along. She looked and asked timidly “Can I join? I really want to join.”

I wasn’t sure if Peggy would allow it. She always hated Aurora learning anything that would associate with combat training. 

Steve appeared and said “Maya, can you teach Aurora as well?” He has seen my training taught Thomas to be Stealth and fast at running. He causes a lot of chaos and destruction but he was good. Now he wanted Aurora to join the fun. 

I said “Sure! If she gets hurt, it’s on you, my king.”

Steve nods and he watches the kids do their first-round jumping through hoops and climbing ropes to get to me. Mid-way of training, someone pulls Steve aside as he had to tend to some court matters. He left. 

The kids were having a lot of fun as they were laughing and learning. Peggy was looking for Aurora and she saw her daughter doing obstacles. She and her entourage came running down to yell at me. 

Aurora was trying her jump on the rope but then the rope was coming undone. I caught the rope as I tried to get Aurora to safety before she could fall. Unfortunately, it caused me to sprain my wrist as I pulled Aurora to safety.

Then I hear Peggy screams so loud “How dare you, Maya?”

I looked up and got off the middle of the obstacle. I helped the kids down and they all stood on the side scared of Peggy.

Peggy tells Aurora “Come to mother now! Oh my god, she’s got scratches, and look at her palms, it’s so rough! Grab Maya and punish her.”

Thomas screams “No!” As he spreads out his arms trying to protect me from the men who follow Peggy. 

They said, “Move aside my prince.”

Thomas screams “I command you to stop. I will be king one day and you shall all fear me.”

The guards were scared of the prince. 

Peggy grabs a hold of Thomas’s ear and dragged him to the side. I ran towards her trying to stop Peggy but the guards grabbed a hold of my shoulders and bent my arm, causing me to Yelp in pain. I was pushed to my knees but I yelled at Peggy “Let him go!”

Peggy glared at me “I’m his mother! I am teaching my son.”

I yelled “He is not yours. Don’t you touch him?”

Thomas was crying. I wanted to take a dagger to stab her. 

Peggy screams “You should have known better! You let my precious gem, Aurora join your dangerous training ground. This shall be your punishment. Slap her until I command you to stop.”

I screamed, “King Steve approved!”

She yells “Lies! Start now.”

One of the guards held me down while the other one slapped me. It was painful and it was causing my cheek to turn really red.

Peggy laughs “Looks like the redness will cover that ugly blotch on your face.”

Thomas cries “Help!!! Don’t hit Mom! Father!”

Peggy covers Thomas’s mouth to stop him from crying. I had enough. 

The guard was going to slap me again. This time I bent forward both my legs and caught the guard's legs and I spun away, flipping the guard onto his face to the ground. Let him feel the pain for slapping me.

The guard behind me bent my wrist and almost cracked it. 

I screamed, “Let Thomas go or you will regret it.”

Peggy screams “Help! She’s trying to assassin us!” 

I took down the guard by flipping him to the man I took down. I spat out as blood filled my cheek. 

Peggy screams “Help!”

Guards were coming down with their spears and swords. 

Thomas got out of Peggy’s grasp and ran towards me. He stood in front of me trying to protect me.

10 guards showed up. 

I tell Thomas “Run to Aurora and protect her. Please, my prince!” He looked conflicted but I told him “Let me show you how to take down 10 guards. Remember to scream out the steps.”

I knew Peggy was using this opportunity to hurt me. I just needed to last long enough for Bucky to come help.

I saw Maria at the steps and she was already running back to get reinforcements.

One guard came up with a spear. I dodged all the attacks and soon I kicked him and took over the spear. I’m not super fluent with this type of weapon but enough to take down some guards. 

One of them came to me and almost speared me. I slap the spear side of my stick into his face. Knocking him out.

Thomas screams “Spin it, Mom!”

I spun my spear and headed towards the next guard as the spinning distracted them. I knocked him out. The next two came and attacked together. 

Thomas screams “Duck and roll!”

As I did that and as they both struck the ground. Jumped in the air and kicked both of them in the face before rolling backward to get into position to strike. 

Peggy screams “You fucken idiots are useless, kill her!”

Just then the next guard was fiercely striking me. I tried to dodge and he broke my spear. 

It broke my weapon into two pieces and I screamed “Fuck!”

Thomas cheered “Fuck!”

I groaned and now I was angry because I didn’t expect Thomas to learn a curse word. 

I screamed “Eat this” I tossed the second piece of my weapon as I rushed forward to strike and flipped the guard on his back. 

However, another came at me and he strikes me at my thigh causing a cut. I was pist and I punched them in the face. 

My knuckles hurt and now I was bleeding in my cheek and outer thigh. 

Someone screams “Stop this madness!”

Steve and Bucky were running down the stairs to get to us. 

They both were angry. Maria ran down as well to get to Thomas. 

Thomas screams “Father, they tried to kill Mom! They tried to Maya!”

Bucky came up to me and he was boiling as he watched my red cheek, split lip, and now blood at my thigh. 

He grabbed the spear and said “Who fucken hurt her? Come out now and face me. I’ll kill you all. You’re lucky she didn’t kill you. I wouldn’t be that nice!”

The guards bent on their knees and begged for mercy. 

Steve glared at Peggy “What the fuck did you do?”

Peggy begs on her knees “Maya was training our children. Aurora got hurt and Maya did not have permission. She thinks she can do whatever she wants. She attacked first so the guards were defending us.”

Steve asks menacingly “Is what you said true? Not lies?”

Peggy shakes her head and says “What I said is true! She’s the one who started this. Trust me!” Peggy thought she won this one.

Steve turns and slaps Peggy causing her to fall on the ground. Everyone witnessed it and flinched as it sounded so painful. 

Steve screams “You should be sorry. I gave Maya permission to train Aurora.” 

Aurora ran to her mother and cried “Please Father! Don’t hurt mom! She didn’t mean to lie.”

Steve yells “Stop enabling her.” The child fell back crying and I felt bad because Aurora was merely a child.

Blood was still coming down so Bucky carried me and headed to the medical room. 

Steve was yelling at Peggy about being decent and stopped stirring shit. Maria tells Thomas to grab Aurora so they can quietly leave.

I was too far away to listen. 

As soon as I went into the infirmary, William had his hands on his hips and showed a disappointing look “Seriously Maya? I’ve never had to patch anyone up this often. I need you to remove your underpants. Please leave king Bucky.”

I had to lay on my side so William could apply the medication and stitches but he also noticed a heart shape on my ass. He just thought it was a coincidence.

As soon as he was done, he didn’t recommend that I let the wound get infected. I had to keep the split of my dress high and it underpants until the wound heals in a few days. 

I noticed he saw my birthmark. 

I held his hand and William looked at me. I explained quickly “I’m a relative of Bucky Barnes. Our families carry this birthmark.”

William just nods and I knew he would keep it confidential. 

As soon as done. Bucky wrapped a blanket around me before he carried me upstairs knowing I have no underpants.

I was given some pain meds.

As soon as I got into my room, Bucky closed the door and he said “I’m going to kill her.”

I tell him “Wait in line! Bucky, the physician noticed my birthmark. Can we get rid of it? Or something? Can you look into it?”

Bucky says “We can get a tattoo.”

I laughed “Sure! Since I’m already laying in bed.”

Bucky nods and says “Call me if you get in trouble again.”

I laughed “I tried.”

Bucky gave me some meds and he directed help to get me food and drinks. He will arrange for a tattoo artist to come in tomorrow. 

Thomas was crying hysterically and demanding to see me. Steve had to take him to me knowing that I was recovering. 

He brought him down and knocked on the door. 

I was sleeping. Thomas went on the bed and laid near me and the kid touched my cheek. He was crying softly and I woke up. 

I smiled “Hey kiddo, how are you?”

Thomas cries “I almost lost you today.”

I teased him “I’m not easy to kill.”

He hugged me and wanted to lay next to me.

I gave the kid my arm so he could sleep and lifted my blanket. 

I didn’t notice Steve was next to me. He got a small glimpse of my ass again and this time he knew he wasn’t dreaming. It was a heart-shaped birthmark. I covered myself again.

Steve started to notice me more as he watched Thomas cling to me. Steve tried to remember that I came in just in time after Y/N’s death. No one can console Thomas but me. I even had breast milk which I claimed my child passed away so I had milk to nurse. I’ve been a widow for 5 years. 

He needed to do more investigation about Y/N’s death and Maya’s identity.

_____________________________________

The very next day, Bucky snuck a tattoo artist into my bedroom. She was good because she converted my heart shape into a nice floral pattern. There was no way you can see the heart-shaped birthmark anymore.

The next time I saw Physician William, he checked the wounds but he noticed that I had a tattoo.

He asked, “So I’m assuming this tattoo came with your wounds.”

I pretend to play dumb “what? It has always been there.”

William just plays dumb along as well “sure!”

______________________________________

Steve had people report to him about Maya’s background.

Clint confirms “No one exists under Maya (Fake Last name). All documents were forged and created by Bucky Barnes. It is suspicious.”

Steve asks “What else did you find at the cemetery?”

Clint sighs “You wouldn’t like this but we dug up the grave. Y/N’s body is missing. I don’t know who would take her body. It’s cruel.”

Steve says “Don’t tell anyone your findings especially Bucky.”

Steve already has his suspicion on me and he’s starting to wonder if I’m trying Y/N. How did I manage to get a new face? Why would I remain here as a maid?

He truly wanted to confront me but he’s scared to make me run.

_______________________________________

It’s been a month since I have returned to Roger’s land. Everyday fell into a routine after my wounds healed. Peggy hasn’t dared to talk to me or say anything after she got humiliated by Steve in front of all the guards and maids. I continued to train Aurora and Thomas on climbing and overcoming obstacles.

Every night I held the coin and wondered if Michael was doing okay. 

We were entering the early spring. Things were starting to look better more each day. More sunlight.

I got notified that Meredith and Sam were visiting. They were bringing their child to Roger’s land. Natasha was visiting with the kids as well. 

I was waiting at the entrance like most of the maids. 

I see the carriage that Meredith was pulling up with their baby. Sam was getting off the horse.

Steve, Bucky, and Clint came out to greet them. I was helping Meredith off the carriage. She held her baby and slowly moved towards the castle but she was giggling as if something funny was going to happen.

Sam started to whisper to Clint, Bucky, and Steve. 

I noticed the sudden change in Steve’s face that he wasn’t happy. Bucky and Clint were shocked.

I heard my name called. 

Michael called my name “Maya”.

I turned to see him and he was on one knee.

Michael smiles charmingly as he says “Please marry me.”


	35. Responsibilities

Sam whispered to Clint, Steve, and Bucky moments before Michael Proposes.

Sam tells them “Michael wants to propose to Maya. He finally worked up the courage. Guys, watch. He’s already on his knee.”

Bucky and Clint were surprised. 

Steve was not happy and he felt like his heart stopped as he waited for my response to Michael’s Question.

Michael asked, “Please marry me.” 

However, he thought again that he should explain himself and said “Maya, I had time to think, and there something that draws me to you. I haven’t felt free in a very long time. I felt like I’ve been barely floating above the water in the last few years as I struggle with her death. I felt like I didn’t deserve happiness. The week you were with us, was the happiest moment of my life. I’d like to take you fishing again and go on the boats during the festivals. I’d like to see the world with you. Hell, I’ll even ride a dragon for you.”

He made me laugh and touched me. 

I shook my head and I told Michael “I can’t. You shouldn’t waste your time on me. I don’t deserve it.”

Michael stood up and came towards me as he held my shoulders “Please Maya. I thought over it. I had time to think and consider. I’m okay with everything.”

I shook my head and said “I can’t give you children. You deserve a family and I can’t give you that.”

Michael says “It’s okay. We can adopt kids. There are so many children to help. We can raise them together.”

I shook my head and said “I can’t leave my king. Bucky has been so good to me, I owe him my life. I can’t.”

Michael nods as he considers what I just said then he says “I’ll quit my post. I’ll be wherever you are.”

This brought me tears as I cried. I shook my head “Don’t Michael. I don’t deserve any of this. Please.”

Bucky finally understood why I’ve been lost to my thoughts and why I looked like I was struggling. Michael has been occupying my thoughts. It was ironic that 5 years ago, we were considered for infidelity but 5 years later, Michael falls for me without realizing I am Y/N.

I tell Michael “I’m sorry! I can’t.” as I run back inside the castle.

Sam says “Holy Shit! I thought she would be happy. They were so happy together when she was in no-man’s land. They were inseparable. Oh, man! I feel bad for the guy.”

Steve and Bucky heard it and they both watched Michael walk away with a broken heart.

I ran upstairs and I was crying. I couldn’t give up Thomas. I couldn’t allow Michael to sacrifice his life to be with me. I can’t give him a family. I can’t give him a home. My life was already complicated as it is. I couldn’t even tell him the truth of who I am. 

I fell on my bed and cried. I felt like my world turned upside down. 

I ignored the meals and I sat by the window thinking of Michael. 

I shouldn’t have slept with him. What was I thinking? How could I be so cruel to him?

Bucky came in with a plate of food. He brought it to the table and he asked, “do you want to talk about it?”

I cried and was sniffing. 

Bucky asks “Why did you say No?”

I answered, “I can’t be what he wants.”

Bucky says “It doesn’t seem that way. He truly wants to be with you. He’s giving up his own kingdom for you and his family legacy.”

I tell him “which is why I can’t say yes. He will resent someday when he can’t have his own children succeeding in his own place. I don’t want him to hate me then. I can’t even tell him who I am.”

Bucky says “You deserve your own happiness too. You have suffered so much in this life. You don’t need to keep taking care of everyone else.”

I tell him “I can’t drag him into my life. It would only hurt him more. I can’t leave Thomas. He wouldn’t understand it unless he knew who I truly am and I can’t afford to let him know.”

Bucky says “I hate to watch you suffer. Please Y/N! Aren’t you tired of all of this? It’s time that you move on. You can’t keep hiding in this place.”

I tell him “Do you think Steve Rogers would let me live in peace if he knew the truth?”

Steve was standing outside my door when he heard me say those words.

Bucky shuts his eyes and he says “No!”

I tell Bucky “He would kill Michael before I could even think of a life with him. I can’t do that to Michael and I can’t be that selfish. Maybe in the next lifetime.”

I was crying.

Bucky reminds me “He’s leaving tomorrow and I think you should be selfish and just take this opportunity because I know you love him or else you wouldn’t be crying this much.”

He left the room. Steve hid in the next room to mine listening to me cry. He was crying as well. 

Steve knew he had to do something. 

He cried for minutes and he came to my room and knocked on the door. 

I sat at the window and said “I’d like to be left alone.”

Steve walks in and he says “Can I have a moment with you?”

I looked at him with very sad eyes. And he felt like he could see my actual face with tears and he knew that I loved Michael. 

Steve sighs and says “if you’re concerned about Thomas well being, we could work out a schedule for him to stay with you at no man’s land. I don’t think Thomas can learn effectively without you. You’re the best teacher, caretaker and I trust my son with you.”

I looked at him as I was shocked at what he was saying.

Steve says “I haven’t told anyone this but I regret every choice I’ve made to my late queen. She deserved the world and I’ve destroyed it which caused her death. In our darkest moments, I abandoned her when she needed me most. Right now, if I could rewrite history, I wish she never met me. I wished she could find happiness where I wasn’t there. Today, I saw you and Michael. You both look really in love. I hope it works out for you guys. Live your life, be happy, build memories because you never know when it all goes to shit. Learn from my mistakes. If there’s anything I can do to help, I would. You have done so much for my family, this is the least I can do for you.”

These were the hardest words he had to say “You have my blessings, Maya!”

I looked at him in awe and he said “Now I will leave you alone. Please eat and don’t punish yourself.”

He left the room leaving the remaining part of his heart behind knowing what he just did was approve my marriage to Michael. 

It made me question who I am if I were to be Michael. Do I continue to lie? Do I tell him the truth? What kind of marriage is based on lies? 

I couldn’t think anymore in my room. 

I wore my boots and grabbed my daggers as I went to look for Michael. I didn’t want to spend another day feeling the way I do for the past month. I had to tell him the truth. 

I ran to Bucky and I asked him “Where is he?”

Bucky smiles “He’s staying at the Inn above the Tavern. Near your favorite florist.”

I ran out of the kingdom and I was running. For the first time in my life, I was running for myself. 

Steve watched me leave the kingdom and he watched me smile as I finally determined what was worthwhile.

He noticed my sprint of Hope. The joy that I couldn’t withhold inside just finding the person I want to spend the whole life with. 

That was the same joy he saw in me when we were together but today, it’s no longer about Steve. Y/N was going to live her life in happiness and it’s going to be with Michael.

I ran into town and I went to the Inn and requested to see Michael but he wasn’t in his room. 

I felt sad because he wasn’t at the tavern either.

For a second, I thought he had moved on with another woman. I was a fool to turn him down. What was I thinking? How would a man like him be with someone like me? I was crying as I walked around the lake heading back to the castle. 

Michael saw me and he tried calling for me but I didn’t hear him as I continued to walk while in my own thoughts.

I sat on the bench.

Michael walked up to me.

I spoke up “You’re such a fool! He already left. Argh, I hate myself.”

Michael speaks louder “Maya!”

I looked up and I noticed him in his cloak. He walked up closer and he smiled “Were you looking for me?”

I looked relieved and he had his horse packed ready to leave. 

I asked, “Were you trying to leave?”

Michael sighs “Some men were brawling and he kinda broke something of mine. So I taught him a lesson and let’s just say I got kicked out.”

He made me laugh.

I huffed “Life of a pirate ha?”

He noticed I made that joke again. Only Y/N would mention that to him because he used to be a pirate but anyone who knew him later and recent years wouldn’t have known that. 

He asks “are you looking for me?”

I turned around and noticed a lot of people still walking and going about.

I tell him “Can we go somewhere private?”

Michael was surprised at my request. I decided to take him to a place. 

I got onto his horse and I gestured for him to climb on behind me. 

He was surprised and he got on. His arms reached around me to hold on. 

We were heading outskirts of town where there’s a house on the top of the hill.

I knocked on the door and an elderly couple came out to greet me “Maya, do you need the little guest house again? It’s available.”

I gave them some money and thanked them as I got the key.

We took the horse to the barn and grabbed Michael’s stuff to bring to the guest house.

It was a small house with a beautiful view of the city.

Michael was impressed at the view. 

He turned back to me and he asked “How did you find this place?”

I smiled because I told him “I’ve been traveling and looking for places that made me happy. I spent most of my time taking care of Thomas but we go to places. This is a place near the castle that I escape to.”

Michael says “Steve Rogers and Y/N’s son”

I nod and I said “I can’t leave Thomas because he relies on me and calls me Mom. I have so much to teach him and I didn’t want to part with him.”

Michael asks “Are you in love with Steve? Please tell me if you are because I can’t stand that man.”

I shook my head.

Michael asks “Who are you in love with that’s stopping you from being with me? Is it Bucky?”

There’s no easy way to tell him. 

I tell him “please shut all the windows.” We did that. 

Michael says “Did you bring me out here to murder me?” As a joke.

I shook my head and it was hard for me to do what I’m about to do. 

I tell him “Please don’t tell anyone what about I’m able to show you and tell you.”

Michael was shocked “Depends on what it is.”

I tell him “Please Michael. I need your word on it.”

Michael throws in his arms and says “what else do I have to lose? I promise I wouldn’t tell a soul.”

I took off my necklace and allowed it to unveil who I am.

It made Michael fall on the ground as he screams “what the fuck Maya?! What the fuck? What kind of witchcraft is this? No! You can’t manipulate your face into her. You can’t do this to me. Change it back!”

He was angry.

I tell him “It’s me Y/N! I’ve been using this necklace to conceal my face with a fake one. A spell provided by Loki and Carol.”

Michael was walking back and forth contemplating if what I said was true.

Michael crossed his arms and asked “How did I kidnap you when we first met? Give me details.”

I answered “You pretend to poison Thomas with pomegranate juice. Leaving his lips red and I believed you.”

Michael was now shocked and he asked “At the lake, what did we do before you cut your foot?”

I answered, “We fished and splash water at one another.”

He had tears in his eyes as he took a step closer. He asks “Why didn’t you let Steve Rogers kill me when I presented myself in front of your king and allies?”

I turned to him “You signified hope and I couldn’t allow them to kill you. You were the reason why no man land exists”

Michael was standing in front of me “Why wouldn’t you marry me? Are the reasons you gave me true or false? Why are you revealing yourself now? We kissed… we made love… what are you doing to me Y/N?”

He was losing himself in his thoughts and he started to wonder why am I being like this? 

I touched his cheeks and I told him “the reasons I gave you why I shouldn’t marry you is true. If there’s anything about me, you know I like to be…”

Michael finished my sentence “Honest.”

I nod and smile “I can’t marry you and pretend I’m Maya. If we want to enter a marriage, I have to show you who I am first. You’re not someone who I want to hurt. I can’t give you a family that’s the truth. I am afraid of what lies before us. I can’t leave Thomas, my son. Those are the truths. If you don’t want me after knowing all of this, I would understand. I don’t want you to give up everything for me because I don’t deserve it. I came to tell you the truth, the whole truth.”

Michael took a seat as he collected his thoughts. The woman he’s been in love with for the last 5 and half years has been alive, not dead. The woman he fell in love with a month ago and he totally had sex twice with is the same woman he has always loved. It was overwhelming. 

Michael asks “I feel like this is some sort of trick. By a chance are you vanishing by midnight? Did I get hit by lightning?”

I sighed and then I said, “I think I should leave you alone so you can think about it.” 

I went to grab my cloak but Michael stopped me.

He held my hand and for the first time, he wasn’t afraid of holding Y/N’s hand because it was off-limits. 

He kissed my knuckles and then he pulled me towards him. 

He kissed me and this time the kiss was more demanding than our first kiss. 

Michael spoke slowly “You made me think you were dead. Did you know how much I hated myself for losing you? Causing your death?”

I told him “it wasn’t your fault.”

Michael says “I was weak. I couldn’t even protect you from Steve, the church, Peggy, and Byron. The people who hurt you.”

He was crying as his forehead touched mine. 

I tell him “It’s okay Michael! I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” As I hugged him. 

Michael smiles “I can’t believe you’re here right now” he reaches for my cheeks and he’s looking at me for the first time “ do you love me?”

I smiled and said, “Yes I do.”

Michael kisses me fiercely as he pulls me in to deepen the kiss. 

I felt him start to pull and tug me out of my cloak and dress. 

Michael became demanding and he didn’t want this moment to end. He was scared that I would slip through his fingers and disappear. 

I untied my laces and I started to remove my clothes. 

He was doing the same. 

We both got naked quickly and our lips clashed.

Michael moans “Y/N”

It was like music to my ears when he called for my name.

I pushed him toward the bed as I climbed on him. 

Michael couldn’t believe this was happening so he said “I’d died somehow and I’m in heaven with you. There’s no way this is all real.”

I lifted his hand and placed it on my breast and said “this feels real to me!”

I started to stroke him and he was groaning “Fuck! If this is heaven it’s so worth it.”

He was so lost in thoughts and I told him “Michael look at me! I’m very much alive. You are alive too. I want to fucken marry you that’s why I’m here. Can you accept that?”

I got off him and stood there waiting for him. 

Michael got up. He was still shocked that I’m standing before him and I’m naked. I want him. I want to marry him. 

Michael answers “Yes I can. If you would have me. I’d be happy to take any part of your heart and soul.” Then he thought about it “Ok that came out a bit creepy.”

I rolled my eyes at him and I told him “I’ll just leave you alone Michael. It sounds like you need to work out some issues.”

Michael pounced and he pulled me into a kiss and he told me “I want you! I’ve always loved you. You had my heart when you pierced that pirate in the eye. I know it sounds weird but I have fallen in love with you again. Even with your disguised face, I fell in love with Maya. Don’t you get it? I am fucken madly and deeply in love with you in every capacity possible.”

That was it. He pressed me against a pillar of the house and he pulled me up as he plunged into my core. I groaned as I wasn’t ready for him but it felt perfect for the occasion. I held onto him as he continued to find our pace. 

We fucked against the window, the wall, table, and on the bed.

Michael had me on all fours. 

I was begging him “Please Michael!”

Michael smiles as he continues to pump in and out of me making me lose my mind. He noticed the new tattoo covering my heart-shaped birthmark.

Michael touched my new tattoo and squeezed it. 

He picked up my top half squeezing my breasts as he plows into me harder. It was intense, exciting and truly I felt overwhelmed with his need to own me by pushing as furthest they can get. I felt my body clenched as soon the floodgates burst out and I screamed “Michael!”

Michael yelled “Y/N! Ahhh.” As he fills me up.

I fell on the bed and he fell next to me. 

Michael says “That was the best.”

He kissed my forehead as he found us blankets to cover us. 

Throughout the night, he whispers “I love you” and sweet things as we made love over and over again.

At some point in the night, I begged him “I need to sleep, Michael.”

Michael was kissing me and trying to get me in the mood again. The man had quite a stamina. 

By morning, he woke me up with food. He made some breakfast. 

The view was beautiful and he made sure I was wearing my necklace. 

I looked around and touched my face to make sure as I looked in the mirror. It was Maya.

Michael says “Good morning gorgeous! I got food ready! Come and eat.” I wore my nightgown as we sat down. 

Michael says “I made sure to put your necklace on before I opened the window. I’d figure you like to keep a new look no matter what, I fell in love with both of your faces.” It was sweet. He scooped up some egg and tried to feed it to me. I ate it as I wrapped myself in the cloak. It was cold. 

He made tea and placed it in front of me. 

Michael asks “what do you want to do today?”

I was biting my lip again and he looked at me like I was something he wanted to eat.

Michael licks his lips and says “Keep biting those lips and I’ll have you on the bed in no time.” As he scoops the eggs into his mouth.

Is it just me or Michael more bold and confident? I’ve never seen this side of him. I was Queen before but now, I’m his lover. It changed things.

Michael tells me “I’d like to know what happened in the last 5 years?”

I was eating when I felt him slide his foot near mine playing footsie.

Michael was enjoying the tease and he knew how responsive I was because I felt overwhelmed with his attention.

He was enjoying the effects he has on me.

After eating, Michael cleaned the plates. I’ve told him about everything that happened. 

He came back and he reached for me as I was still sitting by the bench but now I’m being placed on my back on the bed.

Michael was on top of me as he slowly raised my skirt.

This was new to me on how he was treating me. 

Michael got between my legs as he continued to hike up my skirt. 

Michael kisses my cheeks to my neck. I was moaning and he kept touching me.

Michael giggles as he can tell, I was lost in the sensation but he tells me “I love you.”

I tell him “Love you too.” That’s when he penetrated me causing me to bite my lower lip even more.

Michael moans “Finally, you’re mine!” He still can’t believe it. He kept me going and going. Just as I was about to reach the edge, he would flip me into a new position. 

We were standing and were facing the big window. 

Since we were far away, it felt nice to have sex without getting caught. 

He reached for my breasts and told me “I’ve always imagined how you felt underneath me.”

It made me laugh that he’s revealing his inner emotions to me. 

I was groaning as he pulled me back for a kiss. 

Michael tells me “You’re so fucken perfect to me.”

He pounded harder into me causing his legs to feel the tremble and all I could feel was standing there to take every thrust and making noises that drove him more wild. 

Our breathing was static and arousing. 

He bent me forward to take the window ledge as he grabbed my shoulders.

I felt him ram into me even deeper in this position.

It made me scream.

Michael asks “How do you feel baby?”

I moaned “So good! Don’t stop!”

Michael “Nothing is going to stop me from finishing inside you. Nothing! Fuck!”

He kept going and going until we both released at the same time. 

I was breathing hard trying to recollect myself. Sex felt different from Michael. He was doing his best to make sure I was enjoying it and he turned me on when he was assertive and confident. He knew what he wanted and he took it.

I felt he was guarding my heart rather than staking it.

I looked out the window and I screeched as I saw the elderly couple was feeding their farm animals and clearly heard everything we did. 

I pulled back and closed my mouth in shock. My blush was completely red.

Michael asks “What happened?”

He looked out the window and noticed the elderly couple. I laid on the bed faced down and hid my face because I was too embarrassed.

Michael waves to the elderly couple “Good morning!” As he slowly approaches me.

He was laughing at the way I was suffocating myself. 

He asks “Are you okay baby?”

That’s his nickname for me, baby. 

I mumbled in the blanket “That was so embarrassing. We forgot that there’s a couple nearby. How can I ever face them again? Hide me here forever.”

I was still in my nightgown. Michael was still checking me out as he saw my naked ass underneath the thin layer of dress. It was doing something for him.

He was swallowing hard as he tried to give me some time to recover knowing that he took me many times in the last 12 hours.

Michael tells me “If you don’t get up, I might have to do things to you.”

I was acting like a child “I’m not leaving!”

He couldn’t help himself as he felt he was hard again. 

Michael says “Last warning Y/N!”

I said “No! Not leaving!”

That’s when I felt my dress was pulled up and he got on top of me and penetrated me causing all the air to be pushed out of my lungs. 

I was still wet from our last intercourse so it didn’t hurt.

I turned back as he held arms and caged me on either side and he was kissing the back of my head to my ears then the back of my neck.

Michael says “I can’t help myself. I feel like a horny teenager around you. I just want to fuck you every second of the day. We are in so much trouble.”

I moaned “How?”

Michael whispers in my ear “I’m going to fuck you every chance I get. You better run baby because I’m going to chase you. Every opportunity I get you alone, just know I’ll have my way with you.”

He smiles as he gets me louder again.

He flipped me for a missionary and then he made sure I was completely sore. He reminded me to be quiet if I didn’t want to let the elderly couple know that I was getting fucked. I tried to cover my mouth but it was useless. 

He touched me in areas causing me to lose my mind.

He always made sure I finished first or at the same time as he did.

I had to leave the house or else I wouldn’t be able to walk anymore given his crazy stamina.

Michael knew he had pent up energy for the last 5 and half years.

————————————-

I had an awkward goodbye moment with the elderly couple as they laughed at me and Michael. 

The elder lady, Betty says “I wish you, my dear, all the happiness in the world and a man like that doesn’t come around every day.” She just wanted me to appreciate the opportunity.


	36. Marriage

We headed back into the city on our horse but before we went down the mountain there was a beautiful river. It was so scenic. I was sitting in front of the horse while Michael was at the back. 

I felt him grope me from behind as he reached for my breasts. 

I moaned “Michael, didn’t you have enough? We are on the horse.”

Michael whispers “Tell me no and I’ll stop.”

I couldn’t as his touch made me feel so different. He bent me forward a bit as he reached under where my underpants were. He ripped through the seams. The next thing I knew, I felt full with him inside of me.

He pulled my ass back as he finds the best grip to fuck me on a horse.

It was overwhelming because I have never done this before.

Michael tells me “You look so beautiful like this! Marry me Y/N?”

This time our sex was short and sweet. The fact we were out in the open and beautiful scenery made us cum faster.

I kissed him and said “Yes”

We headed back to the castle without interruptions.

Natasha and the kids arrived as well.

Michael came off the horse first before he helped me lift me off. Bucky came out to greet his family when he saw us. 

Bucky asks “How did it go?”

Michael held my hand to his chest as he was so proud when he told Bucky “She said yes!”

Natasha was shocked and surprised “What happened?”

I smiled and said, “We can talk inside and we will explain.”

Natasha and Bucky moved so fast. They got their kids inside to go play with Thomas and Aurora. The maids took care of them as everyone rushed into Bucky’s room and locked the door.

Natasha points at me and him “When did this happen?”

We explained what happened a month ago and he came to propose to Maya yesterday, however, I couldn’t lie to him so I revealed myself to him yesterday. 

Natasha was shocked and Bucky was happy.

Michael and I bent on our knees.

Bucky asks “What are you doing?”

Michael asks “I should have asked you first but I didn’t know. Would you approve for me to marry Maya?”

We couldn’t let other people know my true identity, so he can’t call me Y/N.

Bucky nods and says “All I ever want is for her to be happy, but I’m concerned about Steve.”

I tell them “He came to my room yesterday after Bucky left. He mentioned his regrets with his late queen. Steve saw how in love I was with Michael and he was with me. He wanted to let me know that I could take Thomas to No-man’s land to raise and teach him. We could work out a schedule for us to go back and forth. Steve gave Maya his blessings.”

Bucky was shocked because he knew Steve had some feelings for Maya given how protective he was. He wasn’t going to change my mind knowing that I’m finally happy. I’m already divorced and have been alone for 5 years. It was time for me to be selfish and be happy.

Natasha bent on her knees as she hugs us “We need to do a big wedding for a celebration.”

I shook my head “No! We shouldn’t.”

Michael looked at me and said, “We should celebrate Maya.”

I tell him “No! We shouldn’t draw attention.”

Natasha says “You do know that it’s Lord Michael from No-man’s land. He has his kingdom. Everyone would be celebrating. All the kingdoms are supposed to show up.”

I sat down and sighed because I didn’t want to marry and go through all of that especially with a purple birthmark on my face. 

I asked Michael “Maybe we don’t have to marry?”

Michael looked a little upset and he asked “Do you not want to marry me?”

I shook my head and said “You know I do. I just don’t feel comfortable being the center of attention. I’m not me with this face.” As I point at my birthmark.

He held my cheek “I think you’re beautiful and I don’t care what everyone thinks. You’re going to be my wife. I want the whole world to know.”

Natasha was crying “Awww!”

I shut my eyes as I worried.

Michael held up my hands and said “Maya, let me protect you. We can get married on no-man’s land where you would feel more comfortable. We can do something intimate if that’s what you like but there will be a big party. Come on baby?”

He can tell that I was scared.

Michael says “Who do you want us to get married in front of?” he was trying to get me out of my thoughts.

I answered, “Just the four of us is fine.”

He smiles “Bucky and Natasha, would you witness our marriage tomorrow?”

My mouth was open and I asked “What? Tomorrow?”

Michael asks “Do you still want to marry me? Let’s get married tomorrow in front of them. We can plan our wedding later but I want to give you a title. We can have a party whenever you are comfortable and ready. How does that sound?”

I wasn’t sure but I knew I wanted to say yes so I nod.

Michael turns to Bucky and asks “Can you help us?”

Bucky laughs “Yes I’ll make a private ceremony. Maya, you can have a week off for your honeymoon. I’ll go talk to Steve.”

Natasha gets up and says “Now let’s get you a wedding dress and something for the groom.”

We got out of their room and had plans.

————————————

Steve was in his studies and he kept staring at his pen. He couldn’t think of work or finish the draft of his proposal. His mind kept coming back to me. 

For the last five years, I stayed as a servant under his nose not attracting his attention until recently. I took care of Thomas and was dedicated. Bucky spent the last 5 years very involved with Thomas’s well-being and making sure he and I both remained safe. 

Steve felt like he failed as a husband and a father. Peggy was involved with my tragedy but instead of hurting her, I chose to live under the same roof as her. 

Steve couldn’t ever do that. Once he was set about who his enemy was, he would inflict the same pain to them or do worst. Y/N hasn’t acted upon hatred or revenge.

Steve ended up having another child with Peggy. Maya was there the entire time to witness his tolerance for Peggy. 

Steve touched his forehead as he felt so conflicted for hurting y\n but now she’s happy with Michael. 

He felt like his head was spinning when he came to realize Y/N is Maya somehow. 

Bucky knocked on the door requesting a meeting. 

Steve asks him to come in.

Bucky smiles “Steve, I would like to request for Maya to be off for the upcoming week.”

Steve asks “Why?” Even though he knew. “should we expect to plan a wedding for Maya?” He tried to look at his proposals but was not being able to read anything. 

Bucky answers “She isn’t ready for a big wedding. To be honest, we want to marry her tomorrow privately. Maya isn’t ready to face kings, queens, and everyone right now. Michael what’s to wait until she is.”

Steve crushed the pen in his hand. The feather pen broke. 

Bucky knew something was conflicting with Steve and he asked “I heard you gave her your blessing.”

Bucky could read his best friend especially when Steve fake smiles.

Steve says “I did and I think she should be married properly. We can spare the expenses.”

Bucky nods and confirms “She doesn’t think she can handle everyone’s opinion of her because of her face.” As he gestured to the birthmark.

Steve says “Oh” as he forgot Y/N’s new face wasn’t exactly someone of royalty. People could make fun of her and be mean. Steve truly wanted to help Y/N but there’s nothing he can do but Steve asks “What if we gave her some help?”

Bucky asks “What do you mean?”

Steve smiles “When are you marrying her? I can set her up with someone I know is very talented.”

Steve explains and Bucky nods as he was happy that Steve was accepting and nice.

————————————

The next day, I woke up and Natasha pretended to take me into town. I packed my bags as Michael and I were approved to leave town for a week. I had to comebacks

As soon as we got to the altar, Natasha got me into a simple white dress with laces, a veil and she even had a makeup artist (technically Steve hired them). 

I looked at myself in the mirror. They managed to cover my birthmark. There was a small crystal on my forehead that took the attention, so no one would notice the makeup on my cheeks concealing my birthmark. 

It took my breath away and Natasha teased “I think a big wedding is on its way. Look at how beautiful you are Maya.” 

I was shocked and I almost cried but Natasha says “Suck that in Maya! No crying! Let your husband see how beautiful your cheeks are.”

We were getting ready. Natasha was on my left and Bucky on my right.” We walked down the aisle in a small church.

The man who officiated our wedding spoke and he used the name for me was ‘Maya Y/N Barnes’ to cover my true identity. 

My vows to Michael “I promise to take care of you until the end of days and I promise to continue to be your best friend, appreciate you, love you, care for you, and…”

Michael says “lots of lovemaking please”

I laughed as I nodded “Yes, lots of lovemaking. For as long as you will have me, I’ll be what you need.”

Michael kissed my knuckles before he does his vows “Maya Y/N Barnes, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out. You surprised me with your trust, honesty, and love. You have made this life worth waiting for this moment, being with you is a blessing and being loved by you is a dream come true. I promise to love you, to care for you and I’ll do anything to protect you.”

We exchange our rings. He was crying as he unveiled me and noticed the birthmark was concealed somehow. He touched my cheek and said, “I love you now and forever!” As he kisses me softly like I was a delicate flower.

We were pronounced married and officiating was completed. Bucky took the documents as we will be leaving for the honeymoon. Michael held on the certificate that I am his wife.

Michael was wearing a nice blue and grey outfit. He had a clean-cut beard and mustache. I wore my simple wedding gown that could pass as some fancy dress. We removed the veil so that it doesn’t attract any attention. 

We hugged Natasha and Bucky’s

Michael helped me on my horse. Michael gets on his horse. We said goodbyes as we rode off the hills. We planned to rent the house on the hill for the week. 

Melanie, Peggy’s maid caught a glimpse of me and Michael. She saw us ride past her out of town. She decided to tell Peggy that I’m running away with Michael. 

Steve stood from afar and watched me leave with Michael. 

Bucky saw Steve so both Nat and Bucky walks up to Steve.

Steve had tears in his eyes and he wiped them as he tried to go back to the kingdom. As he turns around he comes face to face with Bucky and Natasha.

Steve was shocked that he got caught. 

Bucky asks “Why are you here Steve?”

Natasha was confused as well.

Steve smiles “Just wanted to see her be happy.”

Natasha asks “You like Maya?”

Steve looked down and he wanted answers so he knew he could get it out of Bucky and Natasha as he answered “I know she’s Y/N.”

The looks on Natasha and Bucky’s faces gave it all away. 

Bucky asks “How?”

Steve said, “Best not to talk here.”

Melanie walked back to the castle to let Peggy know that Maya is spending time with Michael. They looked close.

Bucky, Natasha, and Steve headed to the studies room where Steve requested Clint and Sam to come in. 

Bucky says to Steve “This isn’t a good idea. The more people know the more trouble it could cause for her.”

Steve says “I’ve got Clint looked into Maya’s background and Y/N’s grave.”

Clint nods and asks “Bucky, why would you provide fake documents for Maya?”

Sam asks “Why are we so concerned about Maya? Why were you looking into Y/N’s grave?”

Clint answers “Maya identity isn’t real. Y/N’s grave was empty.” That’s when the lightbulb went off.

Clint says “No!!!”

Sam huffs “You’re not suggesting Maya is Y/N! Come on, guys!”

Sam looked at everyone and no one was laughing. Everyone was super serious and it looked like Steve has figured it out. 

Steve asks “How did you do it Bucky? Can you please explain to us how you managed this ruse of yours?”

Bucky had 5 years of pent of anger as he speaks up “If you didn’t do what you did, she wouldn’t have to ask me to hide her.”

Steve slams the table and asks “Under my fucken roof and my fucken nose. You two have some fucken nerves. All these years, my two best friends lied to me.”

Natasha was crying “I didn’t find out until recently as well. I thought Maya was having an affair with Bucky.”

Steve asks “How did she change her face? How?”

Bucky didn’t want to say anything because he couldn’t risk it. He held Natasha back by shaking his head.

Steve could see the conflict in Bucky’s face, so he says “I’m not going to hurt her. I’m not going to make her stay with me. She’s with Michael now. They are married.”

That shocked Clint and Sam.

Steve nods and confirms “I gave her my blessings and I will be okay with her raising Thomas in No man’s land.” He breathes in as he was determined not to be selfish and he explains “She spent the last 5 years under my roof. She raised our son, cleared her name but she didn’t come back to me. It means she’s done with me.” He sat back down on the chair “She stopped loving me. Now I just want to know the truth so I can protect her. She may not want me anymore but it doesn’t mean I don’t care about her. I’ll never stop caring for her.”

Steve had his forehead leaned into his head as he comes to terms with his feelings.

Bucky shook his head and said “Steve, I can’t reveal them. It’s something she would have to be willing to share with you. I’ve spent the last 5 years watching her get over you. You need to understand why she said no to Michael. Listen to why. She can’t leave Thomas. She can’t have kids anymore. That’s true, Banner confirmed she will have low fertility after the miscarriage. She doesn’t feel like she’s a whole person anymore.”

Steve shook his head and said, “I wouldn’t care about that.”

Bucky challenges him “Did you forget the past? You and everyone in this room stopped believing in her. I collected my dead sister out of that fucken church where she died knowing that everyone she cared about; Steve, you all, citizens of Rogers, Tony, her godparents, every fucken person who claimed to love her all thought she committed the affair. It broke her Steve!”

Steve, Clint, Sam, and Natasha were in tears.

Bucky sat down as he said “She had to leave everything she has ever known behind. She knew she couldn’t ever come back to you even if her name was cleared. Do you think the church would allow her to come back from the dead? She deceived everyone and you think it was that simple for her to walk free? Do you not see why she lowered herself back into a maid of your household? It was all to protect your fucken heartless ass and her son.”

Steve said “I would have stood for her. I could…”

Bucky laughs “Like the first time she got accused by the church, what happened?” he shook his head not believing Steve, and continued “She had to die alone to get out of that church. It was the only way for her to free herself from the shackles that we all put on her. You tore her down with your actions. We investigated her miscarriage. Did you forget she was once pregnant? You forced her to get pregnant. She lost it naturally but the church used it as an act of God, punishing her for her sin and cursed her. Don’t tell me you didn’t fucken believe it wasn’t. You ripped Thomas out of her arms while she was coping.”

Steve was crying and he realized how much pain I was once in. 

Bucky says “She wasn’t supposed to stay here but she couldn’t stop loving one person in her life.”

Natasha wipes her tears “Thomas”

Bucky nods and he turns to his friends “I can’t tell you how or what happened after her death because it’s not my story to tell. Leave my sister the fuck alone. If she wants you to know, she would have told you.”

Steve says “I’m sorry Bucky! I truly am.”

Bucky said “Steve, If you think of me as your best friend, please stop with your questions. She’s lost so much and I can’t watch her cry like yesterday. She thinks she’s not good enough for anyone. I had to watch her pick herself back up piece by piece. If you truly ever understood that pain, you wouldn’t want to see her shatter again.”

Steve nods and says “I promise to protect her and wouldn’t hurt her. I rather die before I let that happen again.”

Bucky wipes his tears.

Sam says “Buck, it must have been hard to hold a secret for 5 years.”

He looked down the floor and says “It was but when I see her, she has it so much harder than me. I have a family that I can return to. She’s been all on her own and she believes that she doesn’t deserve happiness. It took her a while to get over you Steve and the loss of her child. I can’t watch that happen all over again.”

Steve nods and he understood “I promise not to bring these painful memories up. I’m happy and content that she’s even here all these years. She’s watched over all of us.”

Bucky nods as he leaves the group to go outside for a breather.

—————————————

Meanwhile, Melanie lets Peggy know about what happened yesterday and how Michael came to propose, the rumor spread around the kingdom. Maya said no but she left the kingdom and didn’t return all night long yesterday. Now this morning, Michael and Maya rode off in their horses. They kissed publicly which was considered indecent.

Peggy smiles “If we catch them in the act or better yet shame her, perhaps she would retreat home and leave us forever.” She wanted to get rid of Maya, the pest so they started to work out a plan. 

Melanie will send out some troops to find out where Maya and Michael were staying. Peggy also alerted Louisa who she knew has been waiting for Michael for 5 years. They aren’t friends but an Enemy of my enemy makes them friends. 

Peggy plans to kick out Maya with the help of the public and Steve.

——————————————-

We bought food, items, and things for us to stay at the cabin up on the hill.

Michael and I paid for the week’s stay.

As soon as we got the keys and entered the small cabin.

Michael’s lips were on me as soon as I try to put the key into the hole.

As soon as got into the house. He didn’t even open the window. It was dark inside and he quickly lit up the candle.

He looked at me and then my necklace. I smiled and said, “Wait for me okay?”

I went outside to get water and rinse my face. Michael brought a towel to me because he anticipated what I was going to do next. 

We walked back into the house while he kissed me and my birthmark.

He tells me “I don’t care which face you use. I’m going to have you in this dress.” as he pulled me closer to his hips revealing how hard he was.

His words were making me nervous and the anticipation was killing me.

We moved into the house, locked the doors, and made sure the windows were closed.

I removed my necklace and placed it on the table. Michael moved towards me and he touches my face.

He pulls me in for a sensual kiss that gave me butterflies. I couldn’t even think as he pressed me up against the door.

He pulls away and smiles “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

He started to bend down as he removes the laces off my boots. I was leaning against the door for support as I watched him. I honestly just wanted to tear off the boots but I knew we had to be patient.

I was wet just looking at me look up at me. He was being gentle and so slow.

I bit my lower lip trying not to squeal.

He can tell when I’m nervous that I would bite my lip. He laughed as he watched me flick my foot as soon as the laces came loose. I was eager to rid of them.

He was purposely messing with me.

One boot was off and now is the next one.

He was removing it so slowly.

I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous and I wanted to reach down to help him.

Michael glares at me “Wife, you will keep your hands to the door. I’ll take my time to remove them. No helping me, understand?”

I nod and tried to keep my hands to the door. 

He smiles “I want to hear your answers, my wife.” yea, he’s going to be the death of me. 

He was removing my boot so slowly.

I squealed “Michael, please! You’re taking too long.” 

As soon as he was done, he reached up under my skirt to remove my undergarments.

I stood there breathing hard and unsure of what to do.

I was shaking in anticipation that’s when he said “I can’t have you cold. I’ll start the fire.”

He went to start the fire in the fireplace.

I felt the back of my head hit the door. What was he doing to me? How could he take the time to do all of this?

The fire was starting and he was smiling as he knew I was edgy. He was driving me mad with waiting.

He didn’t get to turn around when I tackled him.

I pounced on him and he didn’t know what hit him. He was on his back when I was on top of him.

He looked at me as he was shocked “Well, that was unexpected!”

I looked down at him and I tell him “You shouldn’t take too long, husband!”

I grabbed both of his arms and placed them next to his head. I didn’t what came over me but I wanted him so badly.

I started to unlaced his clothes and removed each piece like it was my present.

He tried to move his arms but I looked up and sensually said “If you move, I will stop what I’m doing, and trust me, you would regret it.”

He gulped as he watch me remove his boots and pants. I was greeted by how hard he was.

I moved between his legs as I kissed him at the tip.

Michael was groaning “Y/N”

I smiled as he was struggling to control himself. 

I licked him and soon I swallow him with my lips. Michael was hissing as he watched me go down on him.

I went down to the point I felt my gag reflex. I tried to swallow as far as I could take it then I moved upwards. The sounds he was making were encouraging me to continue.

Michael pulled me off him making me confused.

I sat up and asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

He watched my lips were swollen and my cheeks were blushed. He smiled and touched my chin as he says “No baby, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to finish inside of you. I’m amazed at you feeling this way for me. Never in a million years, I thought I could be with you Y/N.”

He pulled me close to kiss me while he removed the rest of his clothes.

I felt carried to the rug by the fireplace.

It was dark but the flames from the fireplace provided us adequate light to see each other’s faces. Michael was staring deep into my eyes as he ripped my wedding dress sleeve. He was tearing through the top of my dress.

Michael says “Opps, I don’t know what it is. I just want to rip this dress off you.” he pulls one of my breasts out of the dress so he can suck on my nipple and continues “you made me the happiest pirate in the world. I’d be the first pirate to get with a princess.” I forgot my birthright as a princess.

Michael says “It’s a dream come true to be here at this moment. Everything was worth the wait. I love you Y/N.”

I couldn’t wait any longer as I kissed him and moaning “Please! Michael, I can’t wait any longer. This is too much.”

He moved his fingers quickly at my entrance and he started to play with me while he took another nipple into his mouth.

I felt overwhelmed with the sensations and touching. My dress was already half ripped. I felt him tearing my walls down. I wanted more.

He moved further down and started to kiss me down there.

I shook my head and I tried to pull away. He spread me open and held me down. 

He wouldn’t stop as I struggle with my pending orgasm. He kept licking and fingering me. The next thing I knew, I saw stars as he continued to lap my bud. His tongue was amazing and I slammed my hand down on the rug so hard that I felt pain. The orgasm washed through me hard.

While I was coming to terms with what he did, Michael got between my legs.

He whispers “Baby, I love you so much.” he inched forward, slowly inch by inch and he tells me “You feel so wonderful around me. I don’t think I can last.”

I knew he can last. Every time he tells me that he couldn’t, it be a long while before he finishes. 

I laid there just embracing what Michael would do and he always surprises me. He placed me in front of the fireplace on my knees. He ripped my entire dress until I was naked.

He simply tells me “You look beautiful like this. All naked.”

My head was on the rug as I felt sore from all the lovemaking and he still hasn’t finished.

I was laying flat down onto the rug as I lost all strength in my legs to continue.

He kept pounding until I begged “Mike!”

We were sweating severely in front of the fireplace and then pulled on my shoulders to lift me up.

His hands wrapped around me as he squeezed me in the right places and vigorously he fucked causing me to scream out “Please!” as he plays with my bud causing me to struggle.

All it took was my begging, he reached the edges of euphoria with me. He made sure our first sex as wife and husband were memorable. I came three times before he finished.

I felt him rut inside me, spilling his hot cum into me. I truly wanted to have his children but it pained me that I couldn’t. I worry one day, he would leave me for someone who can.

Michael pulls me into his arms as he kisses me while squeezing my ass.

We both took a short nap.

________________________________________

Meanwhile, someone found us in the cabin and they did hear noises that we made.

They had to report back to Peggy.

Peggy smiles as she plans to plot against Maya.


	37. Scandal

It has been three days of bliss, staying in the mountains. We did run out of food so Michael suggested that he would go out for a hunt and grab some more supplies for us.

I was helping Betty and her husband with some farm work.

There was a group of royal guards and some town people heading up the hill.

As soon as they arrived, they demanded “Maya, you are under the arrest for the act of indecency. You have seduced and caused a scandal with Michael, Duke of No Man’s land.”

I said “What? No! You’re misunderstanding. He’s my husband.”

The guards laughed. No one would believe me and they tried to arrest me.

I warned them “I’m Maya, the royal maid. If you touch me, you would have to answer to Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers.” I didn’t have my royal plate because I’m not working. 

The town guard scoffs and says “You’re also going to lie that you’re the princess too? Get her!”

They came to me and I defended myself. I knocked down 5 men before they took a sword out and placed it around Betty’s neck.

I tell them “Stop! Don’t do this.”

The man screams “Stop what you’re doing or I’ll kill them. It will be on your head.”

I tell Betty “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to cause this.”

The next thing, I knew they bashed my head and everything turned black.

______________________________

Michael came back after a few hours looking for me. Betty ran up to the house as soon as she spotted him.

Betty screams “She’s in danger. They took her back to the town. They caught you both for being indecent and causing a scandal.”

Michael screams “How could they take her? We are not indecent. She’s my wife.”

Even Betty was shocked as she said “Oh!”

Michael asks “You didn’t believe her?”

Betty said “They didn’t believe her. Go! I’m worried they might… Go!”

Michael took the horse and rode into town.

_________________________________

I woke up from a cold bucket of water that was thrown at my face. 

I felt my blood trickle down the side of my head. I was tied to the post of the Gallow. This is where they often execute or set the stage.

The entire town was in the middle of the square.

I looked around and noticed it was a bunch of town people, church people (whom I don’t like) even Frank was there and I looked around.

Frank stood up and asked, “What is the charge for her?”

The idiot face who had used a sword on Betty said “She had sex with a man who’s not her husband but in fact, a man whose already engaged to another.”

I asked “What?”

Louisa comes out and she screams “You Bitch! How dare you? I’m engaged with Michael and you just steal him away from me.” (It was true, Michael and Louisa were in a relationship but they broke it off.)

Louisa looked prettier than I do. So everyone sympathized with her and was angry at me.

It riled the crowd.

I screamed back “I’m married to him.”

The Town guards and others start to laugh. They didn’t believe it.

Louisa says “That’s a lie! I’m from No Man’s land and if you did marry the Duke, people would have known that and announced it.”

Frank from the church asks “Do you have any proof?”

I tell him “Ask King Bucky Barnes and Queen Natasha Barnes. They were witnesses and have the documents.”

Frank informs his men to go fetch the king. He knew that these types of scandals could rile up the town and cause riots. Right now, he can’t even control the crowd.

Someone threw a tomato at me and screamed “You slut!”

The next thing I knew, more food was being thrown.

Peggy was hiding in the shadows as she watched my downfall. 

Someone was screaming “You ugly bitch! Look at that face and she thinks she can marry a duke!”

One of the men grabs a hold of my breast and says “She’s got a great body. Maybe that’s why! He just has to turn her around.” Causing everyone to laugh.

I grunt “I’ll fucken cut off your arm.”

He slapped me so hard that it split my lip and caused me to bite my cheek.

The man laughs “She’s got a mouth on her.”

Frank was trying to help “You all need to move away from her. Wait for the King…”

Peggy purposely planned the attack to happen while King Steve, Sam, and King Bucky were out hunting. It only leaves Clint however she purposely left her guards at the front of the kingdom to turn the church people away. 

I looked around and tried to see how I could get out but I’m tied up in the arms and legs. 

It was impossible. They even prepared something to throw me into the river so I can die in the water. 

———————————-

At the castle, the kids were playing. Meredith and Natasha were overlooking the kids and they heard some chaos outside the gates and walls. 

Natasha and Meredith heard some people coming to the gates requesting for Bucky. Someone is being questioned about Michael and some lady for a scandal. 

Natasha asks the guards “What is happening?”

The guards tried to answer but she said “I’m talking to this gentleman!” One of the church guys, who ran as fast as he could and was puffing. 

The church guy gathers his strength and says “Someone is being accused of indecency with the duke.”

Natasha asks “Who?”

He’s puffing “Mara, Maya… I forgot her name.”

Natasha grabs one of the swords and screams to one of the guards “Go fetch my husband or else he will fucken tear you idiots apart! Go now!”

Meredith was holding her baby when Natasha said “Maya is in trouble!”

Meredith hands her baby over to the maids as both the ladies get into their horses to get to the market in time. 

Natasha screams to the guards “Notify Clint and tells him to meet us at the square.”

—————————

The town was full of people and they were all cheering to get me killed for being hideous and seducing someone’s fiancé. They shut me up by tying something around my mouth. 

I was just waiting for them to untie me before I could strike. My head was hurting from the loss of blood. 

Frank screams to the crowd “We have to wait for the king!”

The town guard was paid to eliminate me so they were doing their best to round people up and pressure everyone to vote for me to die.

Frank stood up and said, “You have to wait!”

I didn’t expect Frank to stand up for me. I heard ever since my trial, he’s been more diligent at solving cases and giving people the benefit of the doubt. He regretted that he condemned Queen Y/N and linking her miscarriage as a curse. It was the worst verdict he has ever delivered. Ever since then he preferred to be fairer and understanding of the women’s situation.

Frank stood in front of me as he told the town guard “You have to wait until the king has given his word.”

The Town guard says “The king should have responded by now. She’s a liar and a cheat. Look at her! She can’t be a duke’s wife with that face. Kill her! Kill her!”

Louisa stood there and was angry that Michael picked Maya over her but she realized that Maya doesn’t deserve death but it’s already too late. Louisa was asked to prove her relationship but now she understands now that she was a fucken pawn to this plan. 

Louisa realized she fucked up but it’s too late. 

One of the men slams Frank into the pole to knock him unconscious. This caused the riot to break out. Every person had their agenda. The church group was trying to get to frank. The Town’s guards were using their public to reach the verdict they wanted.

The town's guards started to untie me so they could drown me in the river. This was my chance. 

As soon as they untie me, I slammed the first man into the pole. 

The crowd started screaming as chaos breaks lose.

I took the dagger off one of the guards and I slammed it into the hand of the man who fucken groped me. 

He screams in pain and says “You bitch!!! Ahhh!”

I screamed, “Don’t fucken touch me!”

I tossed him into the crowd as I was on 

The next group of men was running on the stage and I looked around me for anything. I had ropes so I started to swing them and toss them into people’s faces. 

I picked up Frank who was lying near me. He was going to get hurt if I didn’t move him. I handed him closer to the church group who was trying to get him but I got pierced on the side of my ribs by one of the guards. A dagger was sticking out of my sides as I punched the man who hurt me.

Next thing I hear Natasha and Meredith screams “Get out of the way!”

I didn’t see Michael was riding down with his horse trying to get to me. 

I held my wound as I pulled out the dagger and started to use it on the men who were approaching me. 

Natasha screams “Maya!”

I saw the sword fly towards me and pierced into the pole next to me. She couldn’t get close enough with the crowd in her way and she’s on a horse, this was the only way she could throw me the sword. 

I grabbed the sword and started to fight the men who got close to me. 

The injury hurt. Frank woke up as the Church group told him “She saved you.”

He watched me swing but weakly because of my injury.

Frank asks “What happened?”

She got stabbed because of you.

One man punched me in the gut and I flew on my knees. He was going to slice my head when arrows were flying. It flew into the man’s side. I turned to see Clint with his arrows. 

He was screaming as the royal guards ran into the town trying to stop the crowd. 

One of the town guards took a hold of me. I dropped my sword as he hit my wound causing me to scream. He grabbed me by the hair as he pulled me over the bridge. He knew if could throw me into the river that I could die faster. 

I felt the wind knocked out of me as he punched into my injured rib. I was on the ground wincing.

Michael came in time as he drove the sword into the Guard’s belly. The guard was going to throw me in the river and I don’t think I could have swum in this condition.

Michael stood in front of me and screamed “You touch my wife, I’ll end anyone.” he raises his sword getting ready to swing.

Louisa screams “That’s the duke!”

The Royal Guards started to get everyone under control.

The crowd started to get better. I fell forward but Michael catches me and asks “Maya?”

I fainted into his chest.

Michael was angry as he collected me and started to run towards help. 

Frank jumps in front of him “The church is right here. Just bring her inside.”

Michael hated the church especially Frank but he had no choice.

As soon as we got inside, they ran to get up.

They placed me in the guest suite that I used to stay in when I was stuck there for trial.

_______________________________________

The Physician, William has been inside the room for hours. There was lots of hot water and clothes brought in and out of the room. 

William requested extra medication and more hot water. 

It took 3 hours for them to stop the bleeding, stitches, bruises, and whatnot. 

Michael wanted to kill any man who set their finger on me. 

Clint arrested the Town’s Guards and placed them in the dungeon for questioning. 

Peggy rushed back into the palace and she realized that she could get punished if they find a link to her.

She sent the letter to Louisa to come, Louisa could rat her out for setting up Maya.

Peggy had to think fast, what she could do to shut Louisa up.

Louisa came into Peggy’s room and said “You set me up!”

Peggy sat down and said “I did not. I simply told you there was a scandal relating to your beloved Duke.”

Louisa screams “You’re the reason why she almost died. If they question me, they will find out about what you did.”

Peggy frowned and said “What did I do? I simply gave you some information to watch out for you. Meanwhile, you almost killed her with your own words and actions. Not mine.”

Louisa was angry and she knew that she fucked up.

Peggy says “You could simply just act innocent. Michael would understand that you were jealous. Just deny everything went out of control.”

Louisa looked at Peggy and realized how crazy this bitch was. 

Louisa stomped back into her room. 

Peggy breathed out as she panics for being so good with a poker face.

_____________________________

I woke up the next day and I saw the room looking familiar.

My head was spinning as I tried to get up. Michael grabbed a hold of me and I winced as my right side had the wound.

Michael screams “She’s awake!”

After some time, Physician William came in and he checked my temperature, my pulse and then opened up the side to see how everything was looking.

William nods “I think she will be fine. The only thing is to keep the water off the wound and everything else should be fine.”

I looked around and screamed “Why am I here?” as I remember the room that I was locked in 5 years ago.

Michael didn’t understand what I meant by that.

Frank walked in and it triggered my memory of being in this room. I miscarried. I was cursed. Steve rips Thomas out of my arm. 

I screamed “No! No! Get away.”

I was panicking as soon as I saw Frank.

Frank was concerned as he wanted to thank me for saving his life.

I screamed “Get out! I don’t want to hear it anymore. Stop!” I threw everything at Frank and screamed like a caged animal.

Steve and Bucky were notified that I woke up so they were coming over as quickly as possible.

I threw things and I got off the bed running towards the corner of the room. I ripped everything.

Michael was trying to help me but I wasn’t listening as I pushed him away.

I grabbed the bedsheets and said “No it’s not gone. No she’s not gone! No! The baby’s not gone.” as I remember the bloody sheets when I miscarried my child.

I saw blood on the sheets (but it’s from my wound) and I was freaking out.

Everything was flooding back, all the bad memories. Everyone ran out of the room as I was hysterical.

I grabbed the pillow and cradled it like it was my baby, Thomas. I screamed “Don't take him away from me. Please don’t.”

The memory that Steve didn’t look at me when we found out the baby was gone. I rushed to grab Thomas for one last hold. Steve ripped him out of my arms because he’s scared I would curse our child too. I was on the ground crying and holding the pillow.

Michael, William and Frank left the room.

William says “Something is happening. She’s triggered by a past event.” 

Bucky and Steve came just in time.

Bucky asks “What happened?”

Michael explains quickly what happened. Maya is holding the pillow like it was something precious and she’s rocking on the floor with tears. 

Bucky says “Let us go in.”

William suggests “You shouldn’t. She’s reliving her trauma and if you go in there. She could react badly.”

Bucky screams “Open the fucken door! No one goes in.”

Michael felt helpless but he listened. 

Bucky turns to Michael “You need to come in. She might be more calmer with you.”

Michael whispers “I tried. She doesn’t see me.”

Bucky simply nods at Steve. The three of them, Michael, Bucky and Steve went in. They closed the door so no one could hear us.

I was rocking in the middle of the room as I was crying “Please don’t take him away. Please.”

Steve walked up slowly to me as he watched me lose my mind.

He cried and slowly tried to get me to wake up “Y/N, it’s me. It’s Steve.”

I was crying as I shook my head “Steve, don’t take him, Please! I beg you. Please.” I was bowing down crying.

Steve tells me “I’m not taking him away. I promise. I wouldn’t.”

I Screamed “You lie! You will take him. I’m sorry I lost our baby. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Please don’t take Thomas away from me” I looked down at the pillow as I cradled it.

Steve was crying as he pulled me into a hug as he held me in his arms “I’m sorry! I should have hugged you when you needed me. I should have been here to share your pain, instead, I was cold to you. I hurt you so much. I shouldn’t have let you go through this all alone. I was so stupid and selfish. I’m sorry Y/N! I’m so sorry.”

I held the pillow so tight and Steve held me as he said “You’re not stuck here Y/N. Come back to us. Please come back to us. We will get you out.” he was trying to get me to wake up.

I laid into his chest and I was crying “I’m sorry I lost her.” 

Steve closed his eyes as he held me “It’s not your fault sweetie. We both lost her. She wasn’t meant for our world. It wasn’t her time.”

I held onto Steve and slowly dropped the pillow to the ground.

We both were crying as we finally had closure of our child’s death that happened 5 years ago.

I cried until I fell asleep in Steve’s arms.

Michael and Bucky simply watch as they see two broken people who were lost to circumstances.

William came in as soon as I was sleeping. He checked and helped fix my wound as I broke the stitches.

William says quietly “We need to move her. If she wakes up in this room again. It’s possible that she would be triggered again.”

Frank felt bad for me as he watched me go.

Michael carried me into the carriage. Steve climbed on the horse as he felt his heart was so heavy, watching me cry and break down like that was a first for him.

We all head back to the castle. I was placed back in my room with Michael by my side.

The news of Maya being married to Michael has been sent out for all kingdoms to know. 

Michael wasn’t going to let another scandal unfold before him.


	38. Realization

Steve interrogated all the men who dared lay a finger on me and he questioned their sources. One man who could identify Peggy’s Servant, Melanie as the instigator but they paid him off to lie, put the blame on Louisa.

Louisa was questioned and Michael was angry. 

Louisa asked Michael “did you marry her?”

Michael said, “Yes we got married.”

Louisa screams as she slaps him “How could you? I waited for 5 years. We were engaged! Does that not mean anything to you?”

Michael got up and said “I’ve told you to break it off for years! I simply wanted you to have the chance to break it off with me, so it’s easier for suitors to go after you.”

Louisa was livid “You thought you’re doing me a favor? You left me for some ugly bitch!”

Michael wrapped his hand around Louisa's neck and he said “You will never call her that! She is more beautiful than you. She would save innocent life while she’s in danger, unlike you who would taint your own hands or hurt someone innocent.” As he pushes her back. 

Louisa knew she was wrong so she started to cry “I’m sorry Michael! I didn’t know they were trying to kill her.”

Michael screams “What did you think they will do? You already know what they did to the Queen 5 years ago with me. What did you think they drag her to the square and tied her up for? Now tell me, who's behind this?”

Louisa looked up to him and she felt bad for what happened. 

Louisa says “I got the letter from Peggy telling me that you and Maya were fooling around behind my back since we remained engaged.”

Michael asks “You told them we were still engaged?”

His mind started to reel in the possibility that I might hate him because he never told me about his relationship with Louisa at the same time, he fucken hates Peggy even more. 

After talking to Louisa, he needed to speak with Steve and Bucky. 

—————————————-

Michael was walking to Steve and Bucky but he saw Peggy. 

Michael walked up to her and said “If I ever see you looking in my wife’s direction or causing any more problems, you would wish death would be easier for you. Stop your shenanigans against Maya!”

Peggy says “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Michael says “I’ll remember today and will make you pay!” As he storms off to talk to Steve and Bucky. 

Peggy knew she hated Maya more after this. 

Bucky and Steve were in the meeting room when Michael walked in.

Michael says “Peggy was in on it. Louisa confirmed.”

Bucky says “The men confirmed it was Louisa.”

Michael says “I would trust Louisa more than Peggy. Louisa has never scheme before.”

Steve was angry and he was going to do whatever he can to get rid of Peggy but his son needed his mother. He ripped Thomas out of my arms once. He didn’t know if he could rip Peggy away from his two kids.

Steve sat in his chair as he didn’t know what to do. 

Bucky says “Take Y/N to No man’s land. Take Thomas.”

The three men have established an agreement to keep me safe. Michael was surprised to see Steve holding me and coaxing me the other night. It came as a shock for Michael that Steve knew Y/N’s identity.

Steve explained he only found out recently but wishes to keep it a secret for the sake of Y/N’s sanity. 

Everyone wanted Y/N to make her own choices and decide her fate rather than deciding for her. 

Michael says “She needs to stay to recover. I’m sending Meredith and Sam back as I plan to remain with her here. I will take her back with me once she’s able to travel.”

Steve asks “Is there enough evidence to put Peggy away?”

Bucky shook his head “The men accused Louisa not Peggy. Only Louisa is pointing in Peggy’s direction. Frank wanted to thank Maya for saving him.”

Steve says “Keep frank away from Y/N. The last thing we need is another episode.” Steve couldn’t handle holding me that close and not being able to express his feelings. He needed to stay far away from me. 

The three agreed to pretend nothing happened at the church guest suite. They will convince me it was a nightmare. Y/N can keep her identity intact. 

Steve says to Michael “I don’t want her to relive those moments. You should be with her. We have changed a few things in her suite to accommodate you as well. Bucky and I will deal with the punishments.” Bucky noticed the change in Steve. 

They cut off the arm of the man who groped me and gave whipping to the men who tried to kill me. They removed their titles and jobs.

Louisa was sent back to Tony Stark's land as she was no longer allowed to come to these lands again. She was banned for life. 

————————————-

I woke up and felt a lot better after a few days of resting. I was told what happened but I didn’t remember the episode I had at the church’s guest suite. 

I thought I remembered seeing Steve hug me but it felt more a dream than reality. 

Michael has been making sure I was fed, sleep, and rest. I would start doing daily walks just to breathe better.

I complained to Michael “Please go outside and get me something good to eat. I can’t handle you sitting there reading another book or just looking at me.”

Michael was able to stay in my room so he’s been in my space.

My room got upgraded. My bed became bigger as Thomas enjoyed sleeping with me. 

I haven’t seen Steve since I woke up. He used to come with Thomas but not anymore. I only see Maria, Natasha, Bucky, Michael, Thomas, and Aurora these days.

————————————-

Steve had to think of a punishment for Peggy. It took him 2 days later to do something about it. 

Steve went to Peggy’s room and asked everyone to give them privacy. 

Steve walked back and forth before he took out a dagger. 

Peggy was scared as she backed away. 

Steve asks “Do you want to know what it’s like to be stabbed by a dagger? Did you like hearing Maya getting hurt at the market square? Perhaps you like the taste of pain.”

Peggy begs “Don’t do it, Steve! Please!”

He grabbed her hand and took a swift cut into her palm and she screamed in agony. 

Steve yells to the maid “Go get a physician! The Concubine will require stitches.”

Peggy was begging Steve not to hurt her.

I was in my room when I heard the screams and the maids were looking for Physician William who was out today. I was walking around trying to get some air. Aurora screams as she runs to me “Daddy is hurting mommy!” She pulled me to go help. 

I ask Thomas “Go find Michael or Bucky!”

I ran as fast as I could when I got to Peggy's door. I saw Steve holding a dagger walking towards Peggy who looked like she got cut on her palm and arm. 

Aurora ran to her mother and begged Steve “Please father! Don’t hurt her.”

I felt bad for Aurora and I looked at Steve who looked angry and was being ruthless. 

Peggy screams “You would do this for an ugly maid!”

I came to realize that Steve was angry because of me. 

I walked in and said, “Please don’t.” Trying to calm the king.

Steve looked wildly at me as he said “She almost got you killed. She’s the reason why you’re all hurt. She plots against people and never learns.” He points the dagger at Peggy. 

I looked at Peggy who looked like she had no remorse for what she did. 

I asked her “Is it true? Did you try to kill me?”

Peggy screams “Yes! You’re a pest! Don’t act like you don’t know what you’re doing. You’re trying to seduce the king. You’re just waiting for your moment so you can trick him into marrying you. Watch Steve, she’s going to trick you by sleeping with you and trying to carry your children! She’s the one who plots!”

I looked at her and it made me realize something about Peggy. She’s more wicked than I have ever imagined. 

I said, “You did all of that to get to the king didn’t you?”

Peggy looked shocked at my accusation then she screamed “You whore! You managed to trap Michael and now you are trying to trap Steve as well.”

I smiled and said “Yea just kill her. I don’t know why I’m standing here, trying to save her.”

Aurora screams “No! Please don’t!” the poor 4-year-old was defending her mother with her life.

Steve was going to hurt Peggy when I raised my arm to stop him. 

I said “I’m sorry I stepped out of line. Please don’t hurt her! Aurora will be scarred for life, my king.”

Peggy held her daughter and said, “Are you going to hurt our children over some stranger?”

The physician and other maids started pouring into the room. 

I walked up to Steve and I placed my hand over his hand with the dagger. 

I shook my head and said, “You shouldn’t do this.” His youngest son, Greg was crying from the bassinet. 

Steve looked at me as he tried to calm down. They took Peggy out of the room to get stitches. The maids took out baby Greg. Aurora ran after Peggy. 

We both were standing in front of each other alone. 

I purposely stood before him because I didn’t want him to strike Peggy again. 

I truly wished she could just drop dead but it would hurt two little children and I can’t have that on my hands or Steve’s. She’s not worth it but the kids are worth it.

Steve comes to realize that Peggy has torn up our marriage. Peggy accused Maya of seducing him but everything Peggy said was a simple reflection of what she did to Steve.

I slowly removed the dagger away from Steve. 

I turned to leave the room. 

Steve says “I’m sorry! I was punishing her and… you shouldn’t have stopped me. She doesn’t deserve your pity or sympathy.”

I tell him “Did you forget what Morgan and Rumlow did to you? They took away everything of yours. You can’t do this to your kids. They might not forgive you. Do you want that?”

Steve felt I was being Y/N at this moment. Trying to watch out for him.

I tell Steve “Thank you for standing up for me, your highness.” I started to walk back to my room.

I mentally yelled at myself ‘Don’t talk like Y/N, you idiot!’

Bucky and Michael were walking up to me.

I tell Bucky “You may need to go see Steve. He tried to slash Peggy.” as I gave him the dagger.

Michael asks “Are you okay? He didn’t do anything to you right?”

I shook my head and said, “No he didn’t do anything.”

Thomas was scared for Aurora so he followed them to the medical room.

Thomas tries to soothe Aurora.

Peggy was angry when she screamed “Fucken useless. You all ran and left me in there!”

Aurora covered her ears and cried aloud. Thomas tried to keep Aurora calm.

Peggy screams “Get those kids out of my sight.”

Michael and I came to get the kids quietly. We told them “Let’s go outside for some fresh air.”

We walked towards the nice serene lake, Michael was teaching the kids throwing rocks by the water.

I sat down as I watched them. 

Michael was so happy just playing with the kids. 

It made me sad knowing that I can’t give him any of this. I haven’t talked to him about Louisa. He hasn’t come forward about his past relationship and engagement. I didn’t know how to start the conversation these days.

We both were ignoring the elephant in the room.

He tells the kids “We could learn to fish one of these days if you want.” The kids looked around as they went to collect rocks. I couldn’t move due to recovery. I sat by the bench.

Frank appeared out of nowhere, he spotted me and wanted to come to say hi because Bucky and Steve didn’t approve of his presence.

Frank came up to me and I looked like I saw a ghost.

Frank raises his hands and says “Hi Maya! I mean no harm to you. I just came to say Thank you for saving my life that night.”

I smiled back and said “I was only returning the favor. You saved me then I should save you back.”

Frank nods and he says “I’m sorry for scaring you that night. I didn’t mean to scare you and triggered past traumas.”

I looked at him confused as I didn’t know what he was saying because I don’t remember the panic episode I had at the church.

Michael came back with the kids as he grits out “I thought we said, you shouldn’t be bothering her. Go away!”

Frank rushed to leave but he said: “Thank you, Maya!”

I looked back at Michael and asked “What happened? Why are you so angry at him?”

Michael looked like he was hiding something. 

I wanted answers but not in front of the kids. We took the kids to get some candy and treats before heading back to the castle.

___________________________

Before getting into bed, I asked Michael “What are you hiding from me?”

Michael didn’t understand but he asked “What do you mean?”

I tell him “Louisa told me that you were engaged to her. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Michael sat on the bed and he exhales “I was but it was a mistake. We were getting to know one another and one lead to another, I asked her to be my wife but the feelings just never changed. I wasn’t in the right mindset. I thought that was my path but it wasn’t. I tried to break it off but if I did that, she could get rejected by others. So, I was waiting for her to call it off. We were drifting with this relationship.”

I felt bad for Louisa that she wasted 5 years of her life.

I asked “Is there anything else I should know? Did you father children? Did you have lovers?” as I crossed my arms.

Michael knew he was in trouble and he said “Why don’t you sit down first? I’ll make it worth your while.”

I laughed and slowly got on the bed. He helped me adjust the pillow in my back so I felt comfortable.

Michael says “Before I met you, there've been a lot of women. I mean being a pirate allows you to travel a lot and meet a lot of women.”

I asked him “Have you checked with the physician to see if you’re healthy?

Michael laughs “Do not wound me, my wife! I’m perfectly healthy and I don’t see you complaining about my stamina.”

He’s giving me butterflies and a blush.

Michael continues “I’ve met a lot but no one has ever made me feel like the way you do. I was enchanted by your…” he reached for my cheek and kissed my lips before he finishes “wonderful eyes and beautiful lips.”

I pushed him back playfully.

Michael pretends to fall back on the bed like a dramatic actor “Oh no! I’ve been hurt. I think a kiss would do.” he was giving me some lusty eyes and a smirk. That handsome face.

I tell him “We can’t Michael! Stop being silly.”

Michael sat up and said, “Well, I can do all the work if you like.”

I said “William will quit if I show up tomorrow needing new stitches. I’m already getting a bad scar for this.”

Michael says “Let me see them again.”

I turned to my side and allowed him to see the work before he pulled it back by saying “A few more days and you will be good as new and I can finally have my wicked way with you.” as he kisses my shoulder.

I asked him “Why were you so hostile with Frank?”

Michael’s face changed and he said “I don’t like him. He’s the one that passed your old verdict.” (hoping I would drop the topic)

I nod and said “Okay! Let’s go to bed.”

Michael teases “What if it’s just fingers and tongue?”

I pushed him away and tried to go to bed. I joked “Perhaps we need two beds in our chambers.”

Michael rolled his eyes “You know I’ll push those two beds together and make a giant bed for us.”

___________________________________

Steve has determined that I will be leaving in a week with Michael, Thomas, and Aurora. 

He no longer wants Peggy to have access to Aurora tainting her mind with lies and deception.

Since Thomas and Aurora are learning the same things, Steve is putting his trust in me to raise both of them in No Man’s Land for the next 3 months.

I was shocked at the responsibilities and changes. 

Peggy who was recovering was hating me more each day. She hated Steve for inflicting pain and now he’s taking Aurora away to hand her over to that ugly wench.

Peggy wants me to feel pain. 

Melanie tells her that I once rejected Michael because I couldn’t have kids.

She has decided to do something before I leave just to sabotage my marriage.

___________________________________

I was feeling a lot better as I was getting ready to go into town to gather things for our trip. Maria was tending to the kids. Michael said he had to talk to Bucky and the guys.

Melanie purposely paid attention when I left for the town.

They wanted to time it so that Michael would get a drink of the aphrodisiac drops and would rush to bed with any woman before I came back. Once I find out about the affair, throw in the reason that he wanted to father some kids. 

She purposely placed it in Michael’s drink before giving him the tea during the meeting.

I went outside and as I was turning into an alley, someone dropped a dirty bucket of water on me.

I smelled like dirty floor water.

I rushed back to the castle because I needed to get washed. I snuck upstairs not letting people know that I was returned because I didn’t want to embarrass myself. I prepared the bath and was cleaning my skin. Scrubbing my skin until it was red.

Michael was feeling hot and extremely bothered.

During the meeting, he was loosening his collar and he looked around for water.

Steve asks “Are you okay Michael?”

Michael says “I just need more water.” after drinking a full jug of water.

Bucky looks at Michael’s eyes and says “Your eyes are fully dilated. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Michael felt shaky and he said “I felt fine earlier until I drank this tea. I feel like I need a cold bath or else… I think I see naked women. Are there naked women in here because I see them?”

Bucky called the Physician William to come to check Michael out.

William checked his eyes, sniffed the drink and he said “It looks like he probably accidentally took some aphrodisiac drops.”

All the men looked at one another and said “What? We all drank tea.”

Steve says “It was only his cup. Find out who gave him his separate tea.”

Bucky says “I need to take him to Y/N.”

That made Steve worried. He knew I was married to Michael but to hear that I’ll tend to my husband, he wasn’t ready for.

Bucky helped Michael walk through the hall.

Michael says “It’s creepy, I see everyone naked.”

Bucky laughed “You’re just perverted.”

Michael says “You’re perverted without the drops.”

Bucky knocked on the door before going inside and dropping Michael on the bed.

Bucky asks “Y/N?”

I answered “Yes! Everything okay?” as I walked out in my new outfit for the day.

Bucky informs me what happened and I was shocked. Michael was now patting the bed and said “Come here, baby! I’ll show you a great time.”

Bucky left me to my new duty. We haven’t had sex since the time up in the hill. I’ve been recovering so we haven’t gone there yet.

Michael walked up to me as he pulled me into a kiss then he followed it with groping and he was kissing all over my chest.

However, someone opens the door and I see a lady that I have never seen before entering my room.

Melanie planted an escort for my husband. She didn’t expect to see me here. 

I saw her and the escort enter my room as my husband was wildly kissing me all over.

I asked, “Who are you?”

Melanie says “I’m sorry! Wrong room.”

I screamed, “Who are you?”

I tried to reach for them but Michael wouldn’t allow me. He wrapped his arms around me and he started pulling me away.

I didn’t get a chance to ask questions anymore as Michael couldn’t control himself as he took off my clothes.

He thoroughly fucked me against the bed and we made a lot of noises that were quite disturbing for an early afternoon.

After three orgasms for Michael, he passed out in our bed.

I was angry because I knew Melanie was the one trying to bring an escort to my bed. Therefore they knew what was going to happen. 

I got dressed quickly and I rushed into Peggy’s room.

Melanie looked pale as she saw me.

I turned to Peggy and asked “Did you drug my husband? You gave him the Aphrodisiac drops and you purposely hired an escort to finish the job. How dare you guys?

Peggy stood up and smiled “Do you have proof?”

I stated, “I saw Melanie bring in an escort into the castle, I guess I’ll tell our King about your maid’s activities today.”

Peggy smirks and says “At least an escort would be better than someone who can’t provide their husband kids. I’m doing you a favor.”

I glared at her.

Peggy says “Someday, he’ll get bored and he’ll come to realize that he needs kids. You will be left behind. He couldn’t possibly love you when you can’t provide. It’s sad for you. You can’t even provide the basic things for your husband. What kind of wife are you?”

It hurt having to hear it. 

I simply tell her “I guess that’s what you had to do, get aphrodisiac drops to drug Steve, get yourself pregnant, and demand marriage.”

Her eyes couldn’t lie as she flinched at the truth thrown back at her.

It made me realize that’s exactly what she did. I realized that she once held the box of fertility vials and one of the vials was made of water and didn't taste like the rest. This was 5 years ago so I can’t tell if it was Peggy’s doing.

Did Peggy take one fertility vial?

I tell Peggy “Leave my husband alone or else, whatever Steve did to you, I’ll do worse.”

Peggy stumbles backward as she watches me leave.

Peggy screams so loud as if she was some child that didn’t get her candy. She walked over to Melanie and slapped her hard.

Peggy screams “You had one job! Get the escort into bed with him. By the time, Maya came back, she would have witnessed her husband’s affair.”

Melanie begs “I’m sorry milady! She came back early.”


	39. Peggy

Steve was already on the way to Peggy’s room after finding out Melanie was the one who gave Michael his tea but I beat him to it when I threatened Peggy not to mess with my husband.

Peggy slapped Melanie and screamed “You had one job! Get the escort into bed with him. By the time, Maya came back, she would have witnessed her husband’s affair!”

Melanie begs “I’m Sorry Milady! She came back early!”

Steve walked into the room causing both Peggy and Melanie to panic.

He turns to other maids, “Take Greg out and make sure Aurora doesn’t come in. Someone grab me, Physician William and King Bucky now!”

Peggy was scared and she tried to leave the room.

Steve glared at her and said, “Peggy, you and your maid who plotted against Maya shall remain in the room.”

Everyone left. Peggy and Melanie were begging on the ground.

Steve sat down and he asks “Is it true? Did you drug Michael today?”

Peggy was shaking.

Melanie begs “I’m sorry my lord, I was instructed to do so.” throwing Peggy under the bus.

Peggy screams “You bitch!”

Steve asks “What was your plan today? Tell me and maybe I’ll spare you.”

Melanie knew that Peggy might not get hurt but Steve would hurt Melanie “Milady found out that Maya can’t have children so we thought if we set it up to look like Michael was having affair because he wanted to father children. It would ruin their marriage.”

Steve asks “Where did you get the Aphrosidiac drops?”

Melanie says “She would know. I don’t have access to those drops.”

Steve asks “Where are the vials?”

Melanie slowly got up and went to retrieve a box full of vials and leaves it with Steve and back to her knees, she went on.

Steve asks Peggy “Is there anything else you want to add?”

Physician William and Bucky enter the room.

Peggy was shaking as she realized that inside that box there’s also a vial that she used on Y/N’s pregnancy. If Steve figures it out then it would be the end of her. 

Peggy tries to push the box away to tip it and let it drop.

Steve was quicker and caught the box. He returns to Peggy’s attempt by slapping her across the cheek causing her to fly back and splitting her lip.

Steve held the box and he realized something. She doesn’t want him to know the contents.

Steve looks at Physician William, “I need to know what vials she carries in this box. Can you verify the contents and provide me an immediate report?”

William took the box and left the room.

Bucky asks “What happened?” 

Steve tells him “Melanie and Peggy purposely drugged Michael today because they had an escort waiting for him in Maya’s room. They were going to let Maya walk in the affair and blame it on the fact he wanted to father children. They planned to break their marriage. Peggy wanted to destroy the box with the vials of Aphosidiac drops but I feel like there’s more to it. Bucky takes Melanie to the dungeon and questions her. I want to know what Peggy has done in the past. I suspect her crimes are much more deeper.”

Bucky grabs a hold of Melanie.

Melanie screams “Please no! Please don’t!”

Peggy was now scared for her life because Melanie knew almost all the crimes she has ever committed.”

Steve tells Peggy “I’m replacing all your help and guards. Everyone who used to be loyal to you will no longer be here for you to command. The new people will report to me. You shall stay in your chambers unless I approve of your leaving.”

Peggy says “You can’t lock me up.”

Steve smiles “There’s something you forgot about me. Do I look like a man who can’t lock his wife up? Y/N was locked in a dungeon once. Do you want me to take you there? You have heard what I have done to her there. Do you not remember your past crimes? I have tolerated you over the years but now I realized that our marriage started as lies. Y/N asked me to marry you to take responsibility but she didn’t realize she was inviting a fox into her den. I plan to rectify everything.”

Peggy begs on her knees and starts to move forward to Steve “Please don’t do this. I’m sorry! I was being petty and I shouldn’t have to take my anger out of Maya.”

Steve says “What you did wasn’t petty. You were trying to ruin a marriage and it looks like you’re good at doing that these days. Is that how you ruined my marriage with Y/N? You used the jealousy card for your actions in the past, allowing my Queen to suffer before she died. So what is it now? You went after the maid.”

Peggy screams “She’s an ugly maid. Why are you standing up for her? You think I don’t notice it. You like her. I’ve seen you look at her and how you care for her. She’s the help but yet she gets more attention than I do.” she slams her hands into Steve’s chest.

Steve grabs her hands and throws her on the ground.

Steve screams “There’s nothing between us.”

Peggy laughs “I don’t believe it. You protect her and saved her many times. You think I don’t see it. You love her but you’re just too stubborn to realize it. She’s so ugly, look at that purple birthmark makes me want to vomit. I guess they were right, just turn around if you wanted to fuck her.”

Steve slapped Peggy again.

Clint came into the room and asked “Steve, what do you need?”

Steve says “Replace all the help around Peggy. I want reports of where who or what she does every day. Anything out of place, I shall lock her up in a room just like how I did it to Y/N in the past. I don’t want this woman near anyone else again.”

Peggy shook her head and screams “You can’t do this. You have taken Aurora away. Are you trying to take Greg away too?”

Steve wrapped his hand around Peggy’s neck and spoke lowly “Do you know why you’re still alive? It’s because of my kids. I would have rid you sooner. Now behave and stay in line, you can live but another mistake, I’ll kill you myself.”

Steve waited until the new help came. He didn’t want to see me get hurt by Peggy’s actions anymore. 

______________________________

Bucky dragged Melanie downstairs into the dungeon. 

He tosses her in and he says “I’m going to give you once chance to spill everything you have known that Peggy has done or I’ll keep you down here and we shall resort to torturing.”

Melanie knew that her life was in danger so she had to spill the beans. From the looks of things, Peggy wouldn’t be able to protect her from Steve and Bucky.

Melanie admitted to the sins;  
Framing Maya to the scandal  
Believing Peggy used Aphrosidiac drops on the king  
Hurting Maya when she was training Thomas and Aurora  
Planning the assassination of Thomas  
Planting the evidence in Queen Y/N’s room during her trial  
Believing Peggy may have caused Queen Y/N’s miscarriage  
Purposely breaking Steve and Y/N up

Bucky stumbled back on his ass as he listens. He wanted to take a sword and go kill Peggy. He got up and was leaving the dungeon as Melanie pleas for her life.

Bucky says to her “I’ll let Steve deal with you after he finds out what you murderous bitches did.”

He ran and he needed to tell Steve everything he heard.

Steve was in the room with Peggy waiting for the new help to come in so he can provide them the instructions.

Bucky rushed to the door when Physician William came in with the results.

Bucky and Physician William confirmed the details that Maggie has presented and the evidence in the box. 

Steve started to pounce onto Peggy and grabbed her by the neck as he wanted to break off her neck but Bucky pulls him back.

Clint came in with the help as they witness the King almost tried to kill Peggy.

Steve screams “You fucken cunt! Get off me Bucky! Did you not just found out what she did to Y/N. Kill her! Don’t stop me. I need to take revenge. I…”

Bucky pulls Steve’s collar and screams “You can’t! If you kill her right now, right here, everything will reveal itself. Wait until she leaves (Y/N leaves Roger’s land).”

Peggy thought Bucky meant for Aurora to leave. Her only safe card.

Peggy begs “Please Steve! Consider the fact, I had your kids. Don’t hurt Aurora and Greg.”

Steve says “I don’t ever want to see you again. You shall be confined to your rooms and never see outside beyond these walls again. I’ve already considered my children and this is what you will get. One step out of the line, you shall seek death.”

Clint ordered the new help to always update if Peggy does something. No one is allowed to aid her in harming anyone.

Bucky pulls Steve and Clint into the study room. 

Steve asks “Why didn’t you let me kill her? She fucken deserves to die.”

Bucky says “Y/N doesn’t know about all of this right now. Imagine if she knows.”

Steve says “We should tell Y/N. That bitch was the cause of everything. She took everything away from Y/N. What have I done?” he hated the thought they conceived two kids. “She even tried to hurt Thomas. If Y/N wasn’t there, I would have lost my son! Bucky, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t hide this. It’s too much.” he was crying as his heart was breaking. 

Bucky says “We can’t tell her right now. It could break her. We can’t let your kids suffer from your decisions either. They would resent you and grow up to hate you. Let Y/N leave first and we will deal with Peggy after.”

Steve says “It was all my fault. Peggy acted like she was trying to help us during the trial days. No one suspected her of being this sinister. I was fucken sleeping with her and I broke Y/N’s heart.” he was reliving the moments when I caught him twice falling for Peggy. I was jealous and he tried to reason it with me that I approved the union. 

Bucky says “She’s moved on Steve. Let’s not drag her back in with this. Let her go and allow her to live. She’s spent 5 years clawing herself out. You saw what happened when she had the episode. Telling her this could make her rage and she might do something she would regret. Could you live with that? Watching her break again?”

Steve shook his head and he couldn’t. Watching me cry and lose myself was hard for just one night.

______________________________

That night, I couldn’t sleep for some reason. Michael was still sleeping because of the effects of the drug. 

I got hungry and went downstairs to get some milk and bread again. Felt like it was the best thing to do given how things are changing so quickly. I was leaving in 2 days to No Man’s land. 

Apart from me was shocked at how far we came along and how accommodating Steve has been. I heard the commotion of Peggy being locked in her room. Perhaps Steve found out about her lies and deception.

Steve was in the cold room getting his ale. He has been drinking and he was not feeling good after everything that has happened.

I was trying to get milk when I saw him.

Steve saw me and he said “Y/N!”

It made me freeze. I try to turn and leave but then he held my hand and he bends to his knees, crying “I’m so sorry Y/N! I’m so sorry for breaking your heart. It was my fault.” he pulled me as he wrapped his hands around my legs begging for forgiveness.

I realized he’s drunk and he’s probably just talking jibberish.

I pulled him up and he was walking weirdly. I grabbed his arm and placed it over my shoulder so I can help him out of the Cold room. 

I tell him “Let’s get back into your room.”

He was burping and it stunk. I grabbed some bread and stuffed it in his mouth.

He was eating it and he kept talking.

Steve said “You’re so beautiful and always so kind. I was a stupid idiot for doubting you. Now I know, you were the only one who ever loved me and truly cared for me.”

I laughed “Yea too late for that you idiot.”

He kissed my cheek and he said “Y/N, I love you.”

I pulled him up the stairs and I said “How’s this? I’ll get you more bread if you can help climb these stairs. Let’s go!”

We were halfway up and I felt exhausted. Steve wasn’t small so it wasn’t easy to carry him.

Steve was planting more kisses on my neck to my cheek. As soon as I got into the room, I threw him on his bed and said “Stop touching me. I don’t want your affection.”

I was walking out of the bedroom when I heard him throw up.

I rolled my eyes and said, “For fucksakes! You know what! You deserve what was coming for you, Steve.”

I picked him up again and helped him into the bath. I tossed him into a cold bath.

Steve jumped out and screams “What the fuck?!? Who is trying to kill me?”

He was sobering up faster than I imagined.

I walked out to his bedroom and said “Now you can drown in cold water like a wet cat!”

Steve washed his face meanwhile I was cleaning out his bed. Pulling the dirty sheets and blanket. I knew he wouldn’t know where things were. Instead of waking up other maids, I thought I could just go grab them quickly.

Steve was cleaning up after himself and realized he was making a fool of himself. The cold bath works. I replaced his sheets and then I grabbed the dirty pile to move it to the bathroom to throw it on the floor since it wreaks. 

However, Steve and I ran into each other. I dropped the pile of clothes together and fell backward on my butt. 

Steve was completely naked while I was sitting on the ground. 

I looked up and noticed he was standing there butt naked.

I screamed and started to get up and run. I left his room in a hurry and ran back into my room.

I closed my door and locked it. Worried that Steve would be standing right behind those doors. I backed away until I felt someone standing behind me. I freaked out.

Michael laughed and asked “Did you see a ghost?” as he wrapped his arms around me while he was naked.

I shook my head and said, “It was dark outside.”

Michael laughed “You didn’t use a candle. Now come back into my arms and let’s…” he kissed me and not giving me the chance to speak.

I didn’t know there was moisture in between my legs because of what I saw earlier. 

Michael teases “You’re wet.” as he fingers me.

It felt so weird knowing that I was reacting this way to Steve. My emotions were confusing.

Michael took off my gown and continued to kiss me deeply as he moved me to the bed. Placing me on top as he slowly moved his way inside of me causing me to groan.

Every time I look down, instead of seeing Michael, I saw Steve. It was so conflicting and then I shut my eyes trying to stop thinking of Steve.

Every stroke, every kiss, every touch was sparked. Every time I open my eyes, I see Steve.

I kept telling myself ‘It’s not him.’

Michael made sure I was feeling his love as he takes every moan as an encouragement to continue what he was doing.

Steve got dressed and he wanted to talk to me so he went to my room. He stood outside the doors when he hears Michael and I were making love inside my room.

Steve felt his heart shattered a bit and he slowly walked away thinking I don’t love him anymore.

During the midst of our lovemaking, I was trying so hard not to think of Steve.

Michael kissed my neck, eyes, and cheeks. 

I was so close and I hung onto Michael as he plunges deeper inside of me trying to make me cum.

As soon as the wave came, I moaned so loudly but I accidentally called “Steve” at the top of my lungs as we both came.

Michael waited until he came down on his high but he pulls away and angrily says “Steve?”

I was shocked and I placed my hand over my mouth.

Why did I do that?

Michael backed away and he looked at me in shock.

I opened my mouth but I couldn’t say anything.

Michael asks “Do you still love him?”

I shook my head.

Michael asks “Why did you call his name while we were fucking?”

I answered, “I was with him earlier…”

Michael was angry now as he gets off the bed, he screams “You were with him? Like fucked him?”

I shook my head and said “No! Not like that at all. Please let me explain. I meant to say, he was drunk. I helped him into his room and he threw up. I tossed him into a cold bath. I was dropping his dirty bedsheets into the bathroom but we ran into each other. He was naked and I screamed. I ran back here and then you came to me… I was just confused.”

Michael was walking back and forth in his naked form.

He asks “You didn’t have sex with him? You simply saw him naked right?”

I nod my head and said “I was trying to will his naked form out of my head but we were having sex. Every time I look at you, I saw him.”

Michael stood there and he understood. There were times when he had sex, he thought of me but that’s because he had feelings and desire for me. Now he’s questioning if I have feelings and desires for Steve.

I was hugging Michael and I tell him “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have called his name. I was just in shock and I don’t know why I called for him.”

Michael felt relief a bit as he holds me in his arms as he says “It’s okay! Just don’t let that happen again. I don’t think I can handle it.”

I nod and said “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have. I would have killed you if you called me someone else’s name.”

Michael looked down and kissed me “Make it up to me.”

I asked, “How?”

Michael smiles “I’ll name my price when the time comes. After all, we are heading back. There’s going to be a lot of scenic routes.”

I shook my head at his devious thoughts.

Michael whispers “I’ve always wanted to have sex with you in so many places. Make it my dream come true Y/N.”

We got back into bed and fell asleep.

____________________________

The next morning, Michael had to go meet with the Kings. 

I went to buy things and get ready for our adventure.

Natasha approached me and said, “Did you know that you’re getting married to Michael, the Duck of No man’s land in 2 weeks?”

I asked, “What now?”

Natasha laughs as she hands me the news printed and announcements. 

I said “What happened? I thought he would wait until I’m ready.”

Natasha said “Due to your scandal, it was best to address it. There is going to be a big party at No-man’s land in two weeks. I’m going to leave with you in two days. Bucky wanted me to take the kids with you.”

I told her “I need to go into town to gather things.”

Natasha says “I’m here to help. Bucky doesn’t want you to leave without entourage given what happened.”

I tell her “I don’t need it.”

Natasha says “Please! You know how Bucky gets when he’s angry. Let’s not upset him. He’s been pretty upset. Last night, he almost broke my hip while vigorously pounding me deliciously. Haven’t had that in a while.”

I shook my head and cringed “Please don’t talk like that. Now I can’t get rid of the image.”

Natasha laughs as she and two other guards followed us in town.

Everyone now knows that I’m the Duke’s wife.

At first, I felt weird but some kids had deform body parts or burn marks that came up to me.

I asked them “How can I help you?”

The boy without one limb came and said “I just want to give you these flowers and let you know that you’re beautiful no matter what anyone says.” he hands me some flowers.

I sniffed it and said, “Thank you!”

Another child who a small burn mark on her forehead, says “My father thinks that I wouldn’t be able to find love but you gave me hope that it’s still possible for us.”

I tell her “There’s always someone for everyone. You will be loved and continue to have love. Don’t let it change you.”

Soon people came up and apologized for what they did. 

The lady who sells tomatoes apologized for throwing the first tomato at me. 

I simply said “It’s okay! You’re forgiven.”

They all hailed “Thank you, dutchess!”

__________________________________

Meanwhile, Michael went to meet with Steve.

Michael tells Steve “Do not get drunk in front of my wife again.” it felt so good to tell Steve that.

Steve says “I’m sorry!” which threw Michael and everyone off. Did he just apologize?”

Michael says “Don’t let it happen again. What happened yesterday? Sorry I was worn out.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he says “Having sex shouldn’t have warned you out that much.”

Michael smirks “Not if it is 4 times in less than 10 hours.”

Steve just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and hide.

Bucky shook his head and said “Michael… do not do that! Please! She’s my sister.”

Clint burst out laughing.

Michael and Steve followed with laughing as well as they watched Bucky cringe.

This was the first time that Michael and Steve finally got along. They were mutually trying to protect Y/N.

Michael says “We are leaving the day after tomorrow. What is happening? I heard there are changes.”

Bucky then explains what happened yesterday and what they discovered about Peggy which is why Steve was drinking.

Michael slams his hand on the table so hard as he says “What the fuck? She’s still alive?”


	40. Greg

Natasha and I bought some nice baked goods that the kids would like for our travels. 

I bumped into Betty that owned the house on the hill. 

She saw me and said “Maya, I wanted to see you tell you how sorry I was. We felt so bad that you got captured.”

I told her “I’m fine now.”

She looked at me and smiled “I can’t believe you're the Duke’s wife. You are so lucky! Blessed my child. Congratulations and I hope you both make beautiful children.”

That made me a little sad but I faked a smile.

Natasha says “She has a lot to do. Let’s go Maya.”

I hugged Betty and told her to take care of herself as I will be leaving for No man’s land soon.

Some people paid attention to my conversation with Betty, that I’m leaving the day after tomorrow. The group of men who were supposed to kill me during the scandal is now suffering from the loss of employment and they have been whipped, their leader lost an arm for touching me. 

He plans to make me pay. They were hoping to see me so they could kidnap me but Natasha and two guards came along. They needed reinforcements to capture me. 

Natasha saw me and she can tell that Betty’s last statement hit a nerve. I knew that everyone would try to bless us with children. This felt like an uphill battle; everyone will look at my purple birthmark and I can’t have kids.

Natasha tried to cheer me up “Maya, don’t dwell on things you can’t control.”

I sat down on a bench overlooking the waters and said “Deep down, I worry he would regret being with me that’s all. When we get old, would he regret not having his kids?”

Natasha reminds me “If he thought the way you did, he would have settled with Louisa but he didn’t. He’s been waiting for someone who he loves. You’re the person he loves. I think it’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen.”

It made me smile.

Natasha says “He fell for both versions of you. He didn’t know and yet he still fell in love with you. I’ve always thought you were meant for another (Steve) but now, I’m glad you’re been taken care of.”

I felt weird because I did call for Steve’s name last night. I was biting my lip and Natasha said “Spill it. What’s causing you to bite your lip?”

I looked around and made sure no one was near.

I whispered “Yesterday, while Michael and I were making love. I accidentally called Steve’s name. Do you think Michael would stay angry?”

Natasha’s eyes were wide and she was shocked as she asked for more details and I explained.

Natasha says “I think you were just shocked and confused. Are you still attracted to him (Steve)?”

I thought of it and I shook my head “I haven’t thought of him in that way in a long time to be honest. I guess seeing him naked, made my body react naturally. I just felt bad that I did that to Michael. He didn’t stay mad long which I’m thankful for. I guess I was expecting some wrath like when I was with St…”

Natasha understood and said “I’m glad to hear that Michael understood but don’t let that happen again. I don’t want to know what Michael’s wrath is like even though I peg him as a wild man in bed.” she winked at me.

I blushed and said “He’s different after he found out who I am. He’s very gentle in the beginning. Ever since he found out who I am. He’s been more…”

Natasha teases “Boss, rocking the beds, authoritative, dominant, spanking, awesome, control, bend to one’s will, feet fetish, or kinky.” 

I blushed and hid my face as I said “Bucky must have so much fun with you. Don’t tell me anything. I’d like to stop the visions I’m getting.”

Natasha says “Oh I’ll let you know, Bucky talks so dirty and he’s super bossy but he loves it when I…” 

I covered her mouth and I shook my head “Please don’t. I can’t. We got to go.”

We laughed on our way home as we talked. 

Natasha made me forget about the children’s topic. 

We got back to the castle and I saw Michael playing with the kids. He was helping Thomas and Aurora with training. 

The kids ran up to me as soon as we got back with some goodies. Natasha went to tend to her kids and look for Bucky.

Michael asks Maria to tend to the kids as we will come back down to meet with them for dinner. 

I looked at him and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Something was bothering Michael but he didn’t want to talk about it.

We went into our room and Michael locked the door.

He tells me “I need you Y/N. Can I do things for you during mid-day?”

I smiled and teased “Is that the price?” (For yesterday for calling him Steve)

Michael turns around “Oh dear wife, I think I deserve more than that don’t you think?” as he kisses my cheeks and nose.

He pulled me towards the big chair. He started to pull off his shirt and pants. Getting super naked and then he came after me removing all my clothes.

I asked, “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

Michael says “Not getting you out of these clothes is bothering me.” 

It made me giggle as he took apart my hair tie. He wanted my hair to be free.

He even lifted my necklace. Usually, he waited for me to make that choice but today, something was pushing him for control. He wanted to tell me everything but Bucky and Steve suggested otherwise. They wanted to deal with Peggy in their methods. They didn’t want to involve me to spare my feelings.

He placed everything on the table before he pulled me to the big cushioned chair.

Michael sat down first and he pulled me to sit in his lap. My back touches his chest.

We were facing the fireplace so it was warm.

Michael slid his hand down my core and started to play with me. I had my hand wrapped around the back of his neck as I arched up allowing him to touch every part of me.

Michael remembered getting caught when we both were laying next to one another. The night we were thrown in the dungeon. Steve forced me to have sex with him in front of Michael and other prisoners.

He kept fingering me hard as he recalled what Steve did to me. Steve spread my legs so that Michael could watch Steve’s cum leaks out of my core.

I was moaning as he played with me so well. I was so close and he kept driving inside like he was reaching for something. The painful memories of Steve having his way with me were driving Michael mad. He wanted Steve to see where I am right now because Michael likes to pay it back to Steve that Y/N is his now.

I came so hard on his fingers. 

Michael kissed my shoulders and the back of my spine.

I got off his lap as I turned around to bend on my knees.

Michael shook his head and said, “It’s okay Y/N.”

I smiled “I want to.”

Michael couldn’t stop me when he hears me that I want to. Y/N wanted to suck his dick. He wasn’t an idiot to stop me. 

He leaned back as he watches me lick him and slowly use my mouth to surround him. I bobbled my head as I took him the deepest I could go.

Michael moans “That feels so good baby. Can you go further?”

I moved up and said “Help me!” as I placed his hand behind my head.

Michael asks “Are you sure?” As he hesitated.

Just then he can see I was at it again and his hand naturally pushed me down. He was reaching the end of my throat and it was giving him. He was helping me go further by each sucking. 

Michael was so close and he wanted to finish.

I could feel my tears were forming as the gag reflex was hitting me and he was thoroughly using my mouth. I can hear him grunt “Your lips are wonderful. Yes, baby! Fuck! I’m so close!”

I kept going and then I felt him exploded in my mouth. I did my best to swallow everything he was giving me.

Michael fell back as he roared “Maya!”

I was glad he didn’t scream my name at the top of his lungs. We wouldn’t want that. I sat back on my legs as my knees started to hurt. 

Michael picked me up as he proceeded to the bed. 

He teases me “Let’s rest a bit before I take you again.”

He was very gentle and kind. He gave me some water and once we settled in the bed, he held me.

Michael tells me “I’ll do whatever I can in my powers to protect you. Nothing will ever harm you again. I’d rather die than watch you get hurt.”

I shook my head and said “Michael, don’t talk like that, please. I can’t lose you.”

He kissed my forehead and we laid there resting. Slowly, I drifted into slumber, meanwhile, Michael hated knowing the truth about Peggy and not being able to share it with me. 

He felt I deserved to take my revenge but he also knew that it could change my heart and soul once I go there. For the first time, Steve, Bucky, and he had the same thoughts. Best to conceal the truth just so it doesn’t hurt Y/N further and allow them to handle the punishments.

Michael just wants to start a family with me. As soon as the celebration is over, Michael will talk about adoptions if we become comfortable with it. After all, he’s got Thomas and Aurora to watch over now. He felt happy to start this chapter with me. Getaway and as far as possible from Peggy. 

Someone was knocking on the door. Michael said “one moment!”

As he placed me on the bed alone and he went to grab his pants. 

He was hopping on his foot as he tried to sleeve his other foot into his pants. He got to the door and opened it slowly. 

It was from Steve. 

Steve looked at Michael suspiciously half-naked and he saw me looked half-naked on the bed.

Michael and Steve’s eyes locked.

Steve didn’t look happy because he wasn’t ready to see us like this.

Michael asks “What do you need?”

Steve asks “I wanted to see if she could take Greg with you guys.”

Michael was shocked at the request because it means Steve is considering locking up Peggy for good. The plan was for Steve to turn Peggy into the church and allow them to punish her. Steve couldn’t stand living under the same roof.

Michael could see the desperation in Steve’s eyes but he couldn’t decide as they both looked in my direction.

I heard noises so I got up and saw Steve at the door talking with half-naked Michael. My blanket almost slipped and I noticed I was naked.

I flipped as a reflex and fell off the bed because I wasn’t wearing my necklace. I didn’t want Steve to see my face.

I yelled “Close the door.” as I hid behind the bed.

Michael says “I’ll ask her.”

Steve nods and walks away.

Michael locks the door as he wanted to do more things to me but first, he had to collect me off the floor.

I fell on my ass and it hurt. The blanket cushioned a bit of it.

I looked up to see if the coast was clear as I wrap the blanket all over myself so I can go get my clothes. I was reaching out to get my dress on the floor. Michael wrapped himself around me and pulled me away. 

Michael says “I’m not done with you yet.”

I said “No! Stop it! Michael, I need to finish my work. The king needs things stuff was done. He almost saw my face!”

Michael grunts “I need my wife as well. You don’t have to work for him anymore.” as he placed me on the bed facing down. He was going through the thick blanket to look to reach for my body.

I said, “It’s mid-day Michael!”

He laughed and said “So? I can…” he found my butt and he started to remove his pants letting them drop to his feet “make love to my wife mid-day!” next thing I knew held onto the bedsheets as he rips the blanket off me. He moved so fast thrusting inside of me, I groaned so hard into the mattress. 

Michael says “Baby, you feel so good.” he pushes inside further trying to reach my cervix.

Michael held my hips so tight that I felt like I was going to bruise but he vigorously slams into me. Was this what Natasha was talking about? I felt so full and I knew something was troubling Michael but he wouldn’t share it with me. 

All I know is that I could feel his frustration as he squeezes me in the right areas and continued to penetrate me hard until I see stars.

He carried me to the big chair so we can sit by the fire and continued the intimate position. I sat on his lap as he gets to touch my breasts and I bounced on him.

Thomas and Aurora pounded on the door demanding to get inside.

I was so close when I yelled “I’ll meeeeeet you in the playroom! Go there… I’ll find you a cookieeeeees.” 

Michael was sucking on my nipples and massaging my ass as he lifts it to drop it down. 

I can hear Maria shuffling the kids out of the way.

I whispered to Michael “If I could have a baby with you, I would. We can adopt… oh yes”

Michael felt everything was perfect as he hears my deepest desire was to carry his kids. He picked up the pace and he started to ramp up our senses.

I hung onto him and bit into his shoulder. 

Michael groans “Yes! That feels so good! Y/N, I love you.”

I tell him “I love you so much!”

He held my hips down hard as he ruts inside of me.

I teased “I think you killed my legs.”

Michael says “This is your new job from now on. Just spread your legs and sit on me.”

I hit his chest.

He teases “You look perfect like this. I’m capturing a mental image of you.”

I rolled my eyes and said, “You pervert pirate!”

He hits my ass and says “I’m your pervert pirate.” as he ground his hips into me.

We kissed and soon we pulled apart.

I went to pick up my clothes and wore my necklace.

Michael asks me “Do you want me to always be honest to you even if I knew the information could hurt you?”

I asked him “I know something is troubling you. I would prefer for you to talk to me and we can work it out together.”

He nods.

Michael says “Steve dropped by asking if you would be willing to take Baby Greg on our journey and watch over him.”

I was shocked because Greg was only 5 months old, he still needed his mother.

I started to wear my clothes and I said “It’s not good to separate him from his mother. I know that she could be a cunning bitch but it’s not right for Greg. Steve, shouldn’t be so ruthless towards his son.”

Michael struggles to find the words to tell me what he found out. I was already dressed and I went to wash my face and hands before I decided that I should go talk to Steve myself.

Michael got dressed and he needed to chase after me.

I asked around where Steve was.

Everyone told me that he went to the gardens and I went there.

He planted a tree to represent our unborn child in the garden 5 years ago. The tree produces nice red flowers by the spring. We could see it becoming ready to blossom in the next month.

Steve was struggling with all the changes and events that were happening.

He had to ask me to take Greg because he couldn’t trust anyone else. He had to make the calls knowing that it’s hurting his kids. 

Steve sat there until he saw me appear.

I came up to him and asked “Why are you asking me to take care of Greg? What are you planning to do with Peggy?”

Steve tried to keep his poker face and he says “She is to be punished for all the bad deeds she has done. She hurt you and Michael recently using malicious ways to attain her goals. I can’t have her take care of my children knowing that she’s just sinking her fangs into them.”

I nod but I had to remind him “Greg is only 5 months. He still needs his mother very much. You can’t rip him away from his mother.”

Steve knew that I was just being kind for speaking up for his son. He got up and said “She planned your scandal. She almost got you killed. She just tried to get your husband to commit an affair because she knows that you can’t have children.”

I was angry and I’m still angry at her for those events.

I tell him “Lock her up but keep your son with her until he’s old enough.”

Steve turns around and says “I can’t. If you understood who she was, what she has done, and how evil she was… I don’t want her near my kids.”

I hated all the secrets and I didn’t like how everyone was talking in riddles.

I sighed “She probably used the drops on you. I know it might have hurt your ego but think for your son.”

Steve shuts his eyes and he tried to control his temper but he couldn’t.

Steve screams “Do I need to tell you what to do? I understand you are the Duke’s wife now but you’re still employed with us. Can you just do what you’re told? No questions asked.”

I was going to kick his ass at this moment.

I walked up to him and pointed at his chest “I’m trying to think for the best of Greg. He needs his mother. You can’t rip him away and not think of the possible consequences.”

Steve wanted me to shut up and he looked at me “I’m the king! You’re supposed to listen to me and not question my choices.”

I screamed, “You’re a fucken heartless idiot!”

I was turning away when he pulled my arm and he screamed “I’m heartless? I’ve watched you fall in love with him. I’ve watched you marry him. I’m even letting you take Thomas away. How dare you?”

My arm was hurting and I screamed back “Allow Greg to stay with Peggy. I’ll take Aurora and Thomas.”

Steve shakes me “Why are you so stubborn? Do as you're told.”

I screamed back “You always think you can do whatever you want and never think of the consequences! Let go of me.”

We were two people who were frustrated and clearly out of our minds.

Steve grabs a hold of me “If I truly get to do what I want, you would have been mine.”

My eyes were wide and then Steve covered my lips with his.

It shocked me for a few seconds before I reacted as he forced his tongue down my throat.

I shook my head and tried to push him but he pushed me towards the tree. He kept kissing me hard.

I was getting ready to raise my leg to kick him where it would hurt.

Michael pulls Steve back and then punches him in the face.

I screamed “Help!” as I tried to stop Michael but he kept punching Steve. 

Michael couldn’t hear me as he rages. He swung back causing me to be whipped back.

Steve stops Michael as I fell back. 

Michael came up to me and asks “Are you okay? I’m sorry!”

I tell him “I’m okay!”

Michael turns to Steve and says “How dare you?”

Steve says “I’m sorry Maya! I didn’t mean to.” I was standing behind Michael.

Steve knew that he had to make a point “Maya, I need your help to raise Greg. I’m not going to let my son live with that woman. She’s done awful things. Can you please take him to No Man’s land until I settle the affairs here?”

I looked at Steve and I simply said “I’ll do it.” as I walked away. I didn’t want to get close to Steve anymore because he reminded me of his former self. I didn’t want to be his Y/N and I wouldn’t stay.

__________________________________

I avoided Steve until we were leaving, Clint prepared a boat for us to take the kids to No Man’s land. 

Since we have the kids, Natasha, Maria, Michael, Guards, and other help, it was best to take the boat. I enjoyed being on the water.

We said goodbye to everyone. Greg was crying throughout the day. I had to cuddle him which was the only way to keep him calm. He would cry if we didn’t hold him so we took turns strapped him against the chest. We had wet nurses traveling with us. Greg was still adjusting to the changes of not having his mother around.

Michael helps me so he helps cuddle Greg as well. It took us 2 days for him to adjust to both of us. We were a day out away from No man’s land.

Michael had Greg to his chest and he asks “This is fun. I think I’m getting the hang of it.”

I smiled as I touched Greg’s head and I kissed Michael. The kiss was sensual.

Michael asks “What was that?”

I tell him “Can’t wait until I get you alone?” I winked at him.

Michael’s turn to bite his lip and I laughed. Greg was giggling as we chat. 

It was night time and we managed to put all the kids to sleep. 

Michael was pulling me towards the captain’s cabin. He lifted me on the table as he wanted to raise my nightgown to have access to me but then we heard noises from upstairs.

Michael says “I swear if those are pirates, I’m going to kill them.”

I smiled “Let’s go, hun!”

Michael smirks “I like the new nickname.”

We grabbed our weapons. Michael and I were heading up and we saw men jumping on our crew.

I took out my bow and arrow and started to shoot them.

Michael took out his sword and he attacks them.

One of them appeared behind Michael, I shot him. Michael laughs “Keep that up, I’m going to make sure to take you at the captain’s deck.”

I yelled at him “Focus!”

One of the men came face to face with me. He’s the man who groped me at the town’s market when they accused me of the scandal with Michael. 

I was tied up and he took advantage. He lost an arm over it.

He says “You will pay for what you did. I lost an arm because of you. She’s mine!”

He came after me and I pulled out my dagger.

I tell him “You asked for it!” I swiped him near his arm and then down to his belly. He came forward trying to hurt me but I end up stabbing him in the gut killing him.

We were fighting and we got most of them off the boat.

We killed a few and then I hear one of the men screamed “You killed my brother, you little bitch!” 

He wrapped me with a net and he pulled me towards the water. He jumped off dragging me behind him into the water.

I couldn’t do anything as the water was hitting us. He had me trapped in a net as he kept pulling me into the water so he could drown me. 

I was kicking but it was futile. I was losing air.


	41. Arrival

Michael jumped off the boat and swam towards the man holding me down. Michael took the dagger and started to attack the man. The man dies from multiple dagger wounds and he starts sinking and he was pulling the net down.

Michael swims to cut off the net ropes to free.

Once we got back up above the water, Michael pulled me closer to the rope and he screamed “Pull us up!”

I laid on the floor coughing out all the water in my lungs. 

Michael patted me and then he looked around to make sure everyone was okay.

He carried me into the cabin and removed all my clothes and his clothes. We both were naked and he wraps a big blanket around both of us trying to use body heat to warm us up.

I leaned into his chest for warmth and wrapped my arms around him.

Michael says “That was too close.”

I nod as I was shaking in his arms.

Michael tells me “I love you Y/N!”

My teeth chattered but I told him “I love you too.”

Once we got warmed enough, Michael placed our first layers on and he kept rubbing me to keep me warm.

The next day, we arrived at No Man’s land safely.

Michael got his men to situate us in the castle.

Everyone greeted me and acknowledged me as “Duchess” which made me feel weird and I asked them to just call me Maya.

Our wedding is happening in 8 days and there’s a lot of things to get ready for. 

Michael carried me into our chambers and he asked for our baths to be ready. As soon as he stripped me out of my clothes, I got into a nice hot bath. Michael joined me as he sat on the other side of the tub kissing my calves and toes. 

I told him “Michael if you keep doing that, I might kick you in the face. Stop it!”

Michael laughed at me and said “My duchess wants to kick me in the face. How noble?”

I giggled “The Duke has a feet fetish and Duchess kicks him in the face. Wouldn’t be fun, Husband?”

Michael was touching my calves and he encouraged “Call me that again.”

I asked “Duke or Husband?”

Michael gave me a lust look “The later”

I smiled and teased “Sure...Hun!”

He started tickling the palm of my foot.

We were playful in the bath until Michael pulled me into a deep kiss. He didn’t talk much after as he was busy making love to me in the bath. I felt bad for the help as they had to clean up a lot of water on the floor.

As soon as we got out of the bath, We went to nap. 

———————————————-

The day before we left. 

Peggy was notified that Greg will be leaving for No Man’s land with Thomas and Aurora. 

Peggy begs “Steve, please don’t do this to me. Please don’t take the kids from me.”

Steve asked her “Did you care about Y/N and her unborn child? You gave her the poison and you framed her as indecent before her death.”

Peggy says “She had everything including you.”

Steve said, “She was willing to share me with you even when her heart was breaking.”

Peggy says “All you care about is her even after all these years. Don’t do this Steve! She’s gone! You shouldn’t…”

Steve shook his head “Peggy, I’m not letting you taint our kids. I will tell them that you passed away from an illness to save your name but the truth is you’re going to devote yourself to god. Beg them for mercy so you don’t end up in hell.”

Peggy screams as Frank walks into the room.

Peggy says “You can’t do this!”

Steve says “I have to and I should have done it 5 years ago. Frank, she’s all yours.”

Steve walked out of the room as he didn’t care about Peggy’s ending. Frank said she would most likely become a nun and will be locked away until she proves herself worthy to be a dedicated follower to god.

Clint already sent Melanie and Physician William’s report of the vials, evidence, and other witnesses given to Frank to help with the trial. 

Steve required an update about Peggy especially if she chooses to break out. Knowing her past history of conduct, they know she will start something.

Peggy was escorted out and into the church. 

Clint, Steve, and Bucky were standing at the foyer of the castle watching Peggy and Melanie get on the carriage and head to church.

Bucky asks Steve “I felt like we should have killed her instead of sending her off.”

Steve says “Wouldn’t it be too easy to kill her off?”

Bucky laughs “I figured. Let her suffer during the days of imprisonment. What happens if she runs?”

Steve says “Take her out. If she runs, we all know she’s going after Y/N or the kids. I’m not allowing her another chance to hurt Y/N.”

————————————-

Peggy knew she was going to be locked here for a while but she will find a way to manipulate her captors and she will get out. Once she does, she wants to kill Steve and Maya. 

————————————-

Michael was waking me up with kisses and reminded me “It’s time for you to wake up! Perhaps we can make love before the kids jump on our bed.”

Michael really enjoyed the three kids and it felt like we were adopting them. Aurora has Michael wrapped around her finger. 

I felt something in my mouth as I had to get up to rinse it. There's been this bad taste in my mouth ever since we had the food tasting yesterday.

I ran to the bathroom.

I couldn’t drink the wine and the lamb meat smelt nasty.

Michael asked, “Are you okay Y/N?”

I nod “Maybe coming down with something but I think it should be fine. Let’s get ready. We are free to go to visit our friends. I want to take the kids and you can teach them to fish today. Greg can stay with Maria.”

Michael joined me in the bathroom as he enjoyed morning sex ever since we got here.

Right after, we packed some supplies and got the horses. I rode with Aurora and Michael rode with Thomas. We took the kids to go meet the dragons. 

Baby Bucky Dragon is almost as big as his parents. 

Wanda, Vision, Carol, and Loki were in the mountains with the dragons.

As we arrived, we hugged everyone. The kids were ecstatic to meet the big dragons. 

Baby Bucky offered to fly us. Michael was scared but he stepped up as saw Aurora’s face lit up. They went on Baby Bucky first flying around. Wanda took Thomas on Marlene. 

Scott was hovering over me and asked me “How are you feeling?” 

I smiled “Better! I will be staying here more often. Steve has approved for Thomas and Aurora to stay in No man’s land meanwhile I can go between two kingdoms. I can’t complain because it was the best arrangement. You guys?”

Loki smiles as he places a hand on Carol’s tummy.

I screamed “Congrats! Oh my god! I’m so happy for you two.”

Loki says “We are pretty excited as well. We didn’t want to wait anymore as we wanted to enjoy our lives while we could. You would never know when Hela appears but if she does, more for us to fight for.”

I agreed.

Carol smiles at me and says “Your time will come.” I simply nod as I didn’t know quite well what she meant. My time to adopt kids? 

Michael, Aurora, Wanda, and Thomas were enjoying our moment. Scott helped us fly too. 

Eventually, we took a break by the lake. We were fishing as many fishes as possible for Scott’s family. The kids had a lot of fun. 

By the time, we headed back to the castle, both kids were sleeping in our arms. 

We brought them home and simply dropped them in their beds after changing clothes.

We hung out with Greg a bit more before he went to sleep.

I felt overwhelmed.

Michael hugs me from behind as we watch Greg fall asleep “What’s wrong? Why do you look sad?”

We walked out of the room and headed to our new room.

I told him “I can’t give you kids and I don’t want to hold you back Michael from having your kids.”

Michael shook his head and as soon as we got inside our room he held my shoulders making me face him.

Michael says “I don’t need to…”

I hugged him and said “I can’t ask you for that sacrifice. Please consider.”

Michael shook his head as he held me “I don’t want anyone else but you. I don’t need kids.”

I asked him “I’ve seen you with kids. I know how much you enjoy being with them. Michael, you deserve to have your child to pass down your legacy. I can’t be selfish about it.”

Michael was stern “I’m not having mistresses or concubines. I’m not having any kids unless they are with you. Y/N, if I truly cared about those things, we wouldn’t be here today. Don’t you get it? I love you more than anything. I loved Maya enough to make that choice.”

He held my face and told me “Stop being selfless. Be selfish and keep me to yourself. I want that! I want you to kill any woman who dares to come near me seeking my attention. Fight for me because I know you can. Just because something doesn’t work, doesn’t mean it’s broken. You are a whole person and I love every part of you.”

I was crying softly and said, “I don’t want you to make that sacrifice for me.”

He says “My life, my wife, and my choices. I chose you and you have accepted. No one is ever taking you away. I will fight for you. Now let me ask you, would you leave me for someone else?”

I shook my head and said “No!”

He smiles “Would you leave me for Steve?”

I shook my head and said “no!”

He asks me “Repeat this to yourself ‘I belong to Michael’ and don’t focus on anything else but me. Spend your time focusing on making love to me every chance you get and making me happy. I’d love that. Do not focus on others, just me.”

I laughed because he’s so cute when he talks like that.

I nod and said, “I belong to you Michael and I will spend every day making you a happy man.”

It gave him a satisfying smile and as soon as I got inside our room. I went to the washroom to freshen up.

As soon as I came back out, I’ve already taken off the necklace so he could see my real face. 

Michael changed and was waiting on the big comfortable chair wearing only his pants. As soon as he saw me. He stood up.

I could see everything about him. He has wonderful washboard abs, strong arms, and lots of scars.

We never really got to explore each other’s bodies before. 

I was in my see-through gown with nothing under. 

Michael teases “Y/N, if this is your way of making me a happy man, I’d be coming home every day to see you.”

I walked up to him and was touching him sensually starting with his chest and then to his arms. 

Michael looks at me curiously wondering what I wanted to do to him.

I asked, “How did you get this over your chest?”

Michael smiles “Some pirate that would be fun to slice me while I was helping others. You should see him now.”

I looked up.

Michael smirks “Bottom of the sea and feeding some fishes.”

I touched a small scar on his side.

Michael says “I was fighting for scraps with other children my age. Got stabbed for bread.”

I walked around him checking his back when I touched one that looked like it was lethal enough to kill him. 

Michael said, “A former lover wanted me to die because I stopped loving her.” 

I asked, “Why did you stop loving her?”

He looked down like he was guilty as he said “I was young and immature at that time. I…”

I walked around to face him while he wished he could hide the truth from me but he wanted to be honest.

He held my waist trying to find the courage to tell me “I was heartless. She was my first on everything and we talked about getting married. I had cold feet and I turned away from her. She got mad because I was with another woman. She stabbed me from the back.”

I couldn’t help but say “I like her already.”

He pulled me towards him as he huffs “No pity for me?”

I shook my head “You deserved it!”

He held me and said “I regretted it. She thought she killed me, she killed herself as well.” as he felt really bad for what happened in the past “I survived and ever since then I drifted into the seas hoping to forget my past and my mistakes.”

I hugged him back.

He kissed my forehead asking “Do you think less of me now? The truth is that I met you and it changed a lot. I truly wanted to be a man that fits for a woman like you. I cleaned up my act ever since we met. You saved me that day when you stood up against Steve and everyone else. You were my hope.”

I shook my head “I thought you were a brave and the most courageous man I’ve met. You weren’t ruthless and you were trying to do the right thing for a group of people who were considered a write-off.” I touched his face and I reminded him “You’re a hero. Why do you think everyone looks at you?”

He shook his head and said “If only they knew my past. I have done things that I’m not proud of. I’ve hurt those who loved me. I was lucky to be given the opportunity by you.”

I looked up to him as we held each other so intimately.

I tell him “You loved me even though I had a purple birthmark. You asked a woman who you barely knew to marry you knowing that she couldn’t have your children. I didn’t understand why.”

Michael answers “We both have gone through a fair share of our experiences. After 5 years of losing Y/N, I felt like I was stuck in a tunnel. People said Time would heal but it didn’t. I couldn’t move on for some reason. I drowned myself into work then I met Maya. I saw her soar up into the sky with Scott looking free. I wanted that, I truly do. You made me feel again. I’ve fished many times and feeding Scott’s family but that first day with you, I can’t explain it. I felt alive again.”

I kissed him and he said “Touching you made me feel alive. I didn’t want to continue living like this, adrift to the currents. That’s when I knew Maya made me feel again. You’re my hero. You have saved me twice in my darkest moments.”

He kissed me intensely and we both couldn’t hold it in together anymore. 

I whispered “I need you!” as I jump on Michael. He carried me to our bed and he continued to kiss me thoroughly.

We made love on our bed before passing out in each other’s arms.

_________________________________

Steve, Bucky, and Clint arrived at the docks of No Man’s land. Micahel went to greet them, meanwhile, I stayed with the kids. I wasn’t ready to see Steve again. 

Last time, he kissed me and I felt it was too familiar. Why would he have feelings for Maya? We barely even know each other. 

It’s the day before the wedding. There were a lot of guests pouring into the city. 

I was holding Greg as he watched up in the sky, pointing at things and making noises.

Tony, Martha, and Howard came up to me. They don’t know that I’m Y/N. I’ve met them only under Maya.

Martha came forward to see Thomas. 

She says “How’s my grandson?”

Thomas ran to her and screamed “Grandma!”

Howard and Tony laugh.

I greeted them “Hi my kings and my queen, thank you for attending our special day.”

Martha says “Maya, thank you for saving my grandson. Steve sent us notices about a possible attack from Hydra.” I was shocked that he did that.

Tony touched Thomas’s head and said “Your mother would have kicked their asses.”

I hissed “My lord, please do not curse around the young prince.”

Thomas says “Mom, he said asses!”

I cringed and said “Maya not Mom.”

Howard laughs “Old habits die hard. Thomas always loved you. It’s sad that he’s separated from his mother at a young age.”

Martha was crying “I’m sorry! I’m just thinking of Y/N. I can’t believe it’s been over 5 years. We really wished we could have done something to help her. I hope I don’t have to see that fucken Peggy. Is she going to be here? I see her rugrats!”

I looked at Aurora and she hid behind my leg like she wanted to cry.

I looked up to Martha “My queen, please don’t speak ill of the child’s mother in front of them. The kids have not wronged you. I understand that their mother has wronged your god-daughter but do we need to spread it to these young beautiful minds?”

Martha looked at me and she huffed “Do you know how much I love Y/N? She’s one of a kind. She’s brave and she could take down a group of pirates. She…” Martha started to brawl as she admits “I’m sorry! I’m just mad at myself for not believing in Y/N before she died. I failed as a mother.”

I shook my head and said “Martha, it’s not your fault. The evidence and witnesses were compelling. Everyone was blinded by them. Queen Y/N would understand.”

Greg started to cry and I was trying to cheer him up.

Michael walked up to us and he helped me with Greg and said “I’ll take him to the wet nurses.” before he kisses my cheek. 

I bent down to Aurora who was crying behind my leg and she said “Why does Grandma hate mom?”

Martha wanted to yell “I’m not your grandma” but Howard covered her mouth before she could finish making Aurora cry.

Aurora ran into my arms and said “Maya, Grandma likes Thomas only. Not me.”

Tony felt bad because of the differences between the adults, it’s hurting the children.

I carried Aurora up but then I felt a sting in my rib (old pain from the last wound).

I almost dropped Aurora when strong arms caught me and Aurora.

It took me a few seconds to look up and saw Steve and instantly, I pulled away. 

Steve takes hold of Aurora who jumped into his arms “Daddy!”

Steve says “Don’t cry, my girl!” Thomas jumps to Steve requesting attention. He went down to pick up Thomas.

Thomas tells Aurora “Don’t cry! I’ll protect you. No one will say anything bad to you and your mommy. I’m your bigger brother and I’ll throw rocks at them if they dare.”

It made everyone laugh at how cute he was to his little sister.

Thomas points at Martha “Grandma, don’t be mean. Aurora is my little sister. She wants to play with you.”

Martha nods “I’m sorry Thomas. I was just overwhelmed with emotions. I promise to do better. God, you’re so much like your mother. I wished she could see how much you have grown.”

My happy tears came down and I realized that I needed to walk away for a bit. I felt more guilty as I stay here listening to them talk about me.

I excused myself as I walked away to find some peace.

Steve watched me go. He didn’t realize that I stood by his side watching from far as our child grew up. Everyone shared their thoughts and I stood back pretending that I don’t even exist. 

He wished to tell everyone that Y/N is here but it would only open old wounds. I didn’t want to hold onto my old identity. I’ve moved on and I’m married to Michael. Steve couldn’t shatter my new life and hurt me for his selfish reasons. I worked hard to not go back to him.

The realization of that sunk in as he watched me go to cry alone.

Steve helped calm both the children and spoke to the Starks not to say damaging words to the kids and that Peggy had her sentencing given the recent events. He didn’t mention the vials and Peggy caused the miscarriage. It wasn’t the right place or time. 

————————————-

Tonight was the night before the wedding. 

Michael planned an event for everyone. 

We were in a big round circle. We were sitting on cushions rather than chairs. Everyone had a small table before them. Each table 2 attendees. 

It was evening, both Thomas and Aurora were hanging on Steve because they missed their father so he spent the night with them instead of joining us for dinner. Maria took care of Greg. 

Michael kept me by his side after introducing me to everyone as his wife and new duchess of no man’s land.

We were sitting down on the cushions and enjoying a show that was happening in the middle of the circle.

Thor doesn’t know who I am beside Maya. He doesn’t know my true identity. 

Only Loki, Vision, Wanda, Carol, Michael, Bucky, Natasha, and the dragons know. 

There were belly dancers present for the show. Thor got up and started dancing with them and he said “Hey brother, remember when Y/N danced and seduced me?” Since Steve isn’t here so Thor thought it was safe to bring it up.

I wanted to face-palmed myself because Michael looked at me amusingly. 

Michael asks “Thor, what did you say? Y/N danced for you?” He was so amused because now he’s going to ask me to dance for him later tonight. 

Thor roads in laughter and says “didn’t you hear this story? I must have told many people how she dared to drug me!”

Thor explained what happened briefly and then he grabs a hold of Loki, “Y/N would have been my sister in law if Loki wasn’t so anxious.”

Carol was glaring at Thor for speaking too much about the past.

Loki says to Thor “You big oaf, shut your pie hole! Carol is going to spite you with curses and I wouldn’t stop her.”

Tony jumps in to explain “Y/N was only trying to save Bucky because they captured him. She was a smart cookie that’s all.”

Thor screams “She was beautiful. Her lips were soft.” He was drunk and I wanted to stick my dagger up his ass.

Michael had his mouth open and he laughed “Thor, you kissed her?”

Thor laughs “She also shared a passionate night with…” Loki covered his mouth and then Carol got up and stomped away. 

It was pretty explanatory that I was involved with Loki at some point.

I don’t think Loki told Carol what really happened. Right now Michael smirks at me and he whispers “Care to explain wife?”

Thor says “I don’t know the big deal was… Y/N wasn’t married at that time.”

Michael whispers into my ear “I’d like to hear this story while I’m in you tonight.” He was jealous and heated.

I pushed him back a bit because he was taking up my space as he kissed my cheeks. Maybe it’s the wine, he was touchy and groping me when he could.

Thor laughed at us, Michael looked and kissed my side face, and neck. I was pushing Michael to sit back properly but he kept diving his lips onto me.

Thor points at us “Look at Michael and Maya. He can’t keep his arms off her.”

I begged “Michael, please! Everyone is looking.”

Michael realized Thor ruined his plan to make me uncomfortable in my seat. 

Michael hisses at Thor “You ruined my chance, Thor!” He sat back and laughed at how silly he was. He wanted to tease me until I asked to go back to our bedroom to continue where we left off. Instead, we were stuck with Thor’s belly dancing.

I went to the washroom and came back catching a belly dancer dancing around Michael. He was trying to tell her “I have a wife! Please go away!”

It was cute. She turned around and was showing him her beautiful back and she was shaking her butt around and around. It was very provocative.

I sat back down next to him and I asked “Enjoyed the show much, husband?”

Michael laughed it off and said “Of course not! It’s not my cup of tea.” A white lie. 

I reached over like I was trying to hold his hand but I squeezed his groin. He was hard. I slapped it causing Michael to Yelp. No one could see what I was doing to him as there’s a tablecloth.

I was now jealous. He looked at me and swallowed hard because he didn’t mean to have that reaction for a dancer.


	42. Arabian Princess

I whispered “You, me, bed now!”

That’s all it took. 

Michael got up abruptly and said “We have to go now. We shall see you all tomorrow morning. Make sure you are at the ceremony at 10am. Good night!”

Thor was screaming back “It’s still early!”

Michael helped me up and he said “Go go go!”

Thor was swinging his hammer around and said “No! Don’t go!”

Michael turns to Thor and says “From friends to friends, I’d like to go. Stop making a scene Thor!” as he gave the eyes to Thor.

Thor roars in laughter “They are going to make babies!”

Everyone was laughing and encouraging for us to go.

Michael saw my face started to frown and I turned to walk away. He followed.

As soon as we got inside, I told him “I need to go to the bathroom.”

He grabbed a hold of my hand and said “Y/N, don’t listen to that oaf.”

I turned to him “Everyone would be wishing you with children soon after marrying your wife. I should get used to it.”

Michael says “I’ll address it, so that it would be less awkward for you.”

I shook my head “Addressing it would be worse when they know the truth, they’ll never understand.”

Michael sadly smiles “Don’t worry about them. Let’s just focus on us.”

I smiled as I knew he loves me and I love him. We can go through this.

I tell him “I’ll be quick. Meet me in the bedroom. Get comfortable.”

Michael was excited as he followed me into the bedroom. He started to remove his clothes and he jumped on the bed looking for a position on how or where he should lay to attract me. 

No matter what he did, he laid sideways trying to show his abs and he had pants on. He took a rose out of the bouquet of flowers sitting in the flowerpot. He rinsed his mouth with water hoping it would smell nice.

I borrowed the dancer’s extra outfit earlier from the dancer’s room and dropped it in our room as a surprise for Michael tonight. I wanted to make him happy given everything we have been through.

I got dressed and I walked out with my back facing him as I started to dance. It has been a long time since I did this. I placed the scarf to cover my face from the top of my nose down. My necklace was off so he could see my true face.

I danced my way into the room. Shaking my hips and spinning around. There wasn’t music but I went with the flow.

Michael’s face dropped as the rose dropped to the mattress.

Michael asks “Wow! Y/N, this is amazing! You’re so beautiful.”

He slowly moved towards me and he sat down as he watched me dance. I even crawled to him as I was dancing and he was looking at me like I’m some kind of dream. I slipped as I was trying to belly dance in front of his face but I slipped into his lap.

To him, it was perfect.

I giggled “I’m sorry, it’s been a while.”

Michael caught me and then he kissed me hard “Don’t be sorry because I’m happy to know you’re real not some kind of imagination.” as he resumed his kisses and he started to touch me in areas that he knew would get me moaning.

We were on the floor and it felt so good. Michael picks me up and brings me to the rug in front of the fireplace. It was nice bear fur. 

He wanted to make sure I was comfortable.

His nose met mine and he whispered “You look like an Arabian princess.”

I teased “You’ve met one?”

He helped remove all of my clothes except the sheer scarf around my face.

He slowly took off the headpiece with the scarf. 

Michael kisses the side of my neck to my throat as I give him access and he whispers “I’m a pirate. We travel a lot.”

I tell him “Someday, you got to take me.”

He smiles and says “I plan to. After this wedding, I want to resign my post.” He gave it a lot of thought, he wanted to take me away and he didn’t want me in the spotlight anymore. Being the duchess would put a lot of pressure on my shoulders to conceive. He knew Thomas, Aurora and Greg had a spot in our lives. He wanted us to live happily together. 

I looked up to his blue eyes and I felt the air changed around us. 

He continued to kiss me and let me know “I want us to be free. We can focus on raising the kids and I’m happy to teach them skills. We could move near the dragons. We could kick Wanda and Vision out or become their neighbours.”

My tears came and I rolled him over. It was my turn to kiss him everywhere and I asked “Why?”

Michael said “Having you is a dream come true and I want you to live in a place where you don’t have to hide yourself. Just live. Being here would be difficult for you and I don’t want that for my wife and family.”

I looked at him and I wasn’t sure what to say. 

He simply says “Tell me you want that. Tell me how you feel and be honest to me.”

I was happy and I felt my heart was filled with so much love that I couldn’t find the words.

I sat back because I felt overwhelmed and I couldn’t stop the tears. My tears were coming down.

Michael sat up and said “I’m sorry! Did I upset you? Please! I meant to tell you I want a new life with you with freedom. It might not be in luxury because we will give up our titles and the help but we will be happier.”

I nod and said “I know you’re doing it for me and I’m crying because I’m so happy. Sorry my emotions are like a turbulence lately. Yes I want all of that with you. I am truly blessed to have you in my life.”

He held me and kissed me deeply as he placed me on the rug. 

Michael starts to squeeze my breasts and he finds his way to play with my folds to get me ready for him.

Michael whispers “Now i'm going to ravish the Arabian princess who danced for me.”

I giggled as he kissed my tummy.

Something made me say the next words “I don’t think it’s appropriate. I’m here for a visit only, my duke.” As I bash my eyelashes and willing to do some role playing with him.

He got my drift and said “Why princess? You’re naked under me already. All I need to do is…”

I moaned as he teases me and carassing sensitive parts. 

I tried “Please my lord, don’t ruin me.”

Michael and I started giggling as we lost concentration in our roles.

Michael sensually tells me “I like to taint your mind, make you think of me when you’re alone.”

I teased “How do you plan to do that?”

He asked “Can I call you Queen Y/N?”

I looked at him confusingly as my breath hitched “Why?”

He said “I know we were framed 5 years ago but today, you are my wife. It has always been my fantasy to have you, my queen.”

He got up and gestured his hand out to pick me up. 

I gave him my hand and I followed him to the bathroom. 

There was a big brown closet inside the bathroom. He placed me leaning against it.

I wasn’t sure what was happening. 

Michael tells me “They said we had sex up against a tree, my queen. Perhaps we could demonstrate what they claimed.”

If I heard these words 5 years ago, I would have killed him but not today. I felt hot and bothered. 

He got up close and said “Look in the mirror like you’re a witness watching what I’m planning to do to the queen.”

I was breathing hard as I looked in the mirror. 

He moved in closer pulling me upwards and leaning towards the cabinet as he positioned himself at my entrance. 

He narrates each move making me more wet.

Michael says “Must have got caught like this right, Queen Y/N?” As he slides inside of me, filling me up so well. 

Michael reminds me “Open your eyes and watch me.”

I did as I was told. I can see the Queen and Michael passionately move against the cabinet. I was moaning as I continued to watch him pound into me. 

It was so good! 

Michael says “You feel so good and your walls are clenching me.”

He drops one leg for me to stand on while the other holds to the side of his hip. 

He kept going, causing the cabinet to move a bit. 

Michael teases as he kisses “Against the tree and I’d cum inside of you. Fill you up good.”

That did it! I hit my first orgasm and he smiled “My queen enjoys a good fuck right?”

I was incoherent as I came down from the high. I nodded and said “Gosh, this is so weird!”

Michael smiles “Good weird!” As he continued to take me “I plan to ruin you my Queen for other men. When you’re alone and playing with yourself, you will think of my cock inside of you.”

He was talking so filthy but it was turning me on.

Michael smiles against my cheeks “Watch us.”

It was a struggle to keep my eyes open.

He was right about that as my next orgasm came so hard, I screamed “Michael!” And he was grinning.

I didn’t have any recovery time, he spun me towards the mirror and he whispered “Watch me take you, my Queen.”

He bent me slightly to take him.

He squeezed both of my breasts as he controlled our movements. Every thrust was hitting my cervix and the sparks were tingling inside of me.

Then I felt him grab both my shoulders and he started to slam into me like a sledgehammer. 

I was pretty sure I was screaming but I couldn’t hear myself anymore.

It was extremely fast and intense.

Michael says “Now you’re mine, Queen Y/N!”

He filled me up with his juices while I felt my legs shake from the third orgasmatic waves.

I was spent. He helped carry me to the bed.

___________________________________

I couldn’t sleep tonight. Maybe because I felt butterflies in my tummy. Something was eerie and I couldn’t place my finger on it.

I was walking through the castle but I didn't see anyone. I reached the gardens with my bare feet.

I see Peggy standing there with the kids.

Peggy says “Kill him!”

I see Aurora stabbing Thomas in the chest as I screamed “No!!!”

I ran up to them and grabbed Thomas away then they disappeared. Thomas fades in my arms.

The scream rips through me and I see everything burn up around me. The castle and everything falls. I saw a dark figure standing at the top of the mountain looking down at me. 

She smirked and said “Too late, it’s already done.” as I watched everything I love and know appear before me, get burned down into dust. I can’t recognize her.

I was screaming in my dream. Michael in reality, has been trying to wake me up but he couldn’t.

He screamed for help!

I was running and running in my dream. I could hear Michael’s voice but then I couldn’t get out.

I yelled “Help me! Michael! Help me!”

Then I saw him appear before me as he held Louisa and kissed her and they started to make love on a bed.

I screamed “No!”

Michael in my dream, turns to me and says “You couldn’t give me children. What did you expect?”

Then Steve in my dreams appears on my right and says “Yea, Y/N, how long did you expect to run? You knew that I’ll come for you once I find out you’re alive. Now come back to us, Michael doesn’t want you anymore.”

I was chained and dragged back into the dungeon.

I screamed “Let me go!”

Steve tossed me to the ground and he warns me “You’re mine and if you choose to betray me, this is where you will be for the rest of your life.”

He gets up and starts removing his pants. 

I shook my head and said “Please no!”

I woke up to Frank telling me “You’ve been cursed because of you, everyone is dead.”

I opened my eyes and looked around me, everyone is dead again.

I laid in the middle as I rocked myself back and forth. I can hear Steve’s voice saying “You deserve it. You are cursed, that’s why our child is gone.”

Frank’s voice “You are cursed!”

Michael says “You can’t give me children. What did you expect? I’ll cheat on you.”

Thomas says “You could have saved me.”

Wanda appeared next to me and she said “Y/N, don’t let them get to you.” I hugged her hard.

Wanda touched my back and said “Come back to us. This is a nightmare. I’m here to get you back. Michael is very scared. Please.”

I asked, “This isn’t real?”

Wanda confirms “This is all your fears and nightmares. Don’t let your fears torment you. Come with me.”

I followed her and I felt my spirit was pushed back into my body.

Michael was holding me in his arms.

I opened my eyes when I saw Banner, Wanda, Vision, and Michael looking at me.

I was sweating a lot, my body felt hot and then I was back to normal.

I laid there exhausted.

Banner asks “Did she get hurt recently?”

Michael nods and lifts the sheet enough to show him my ribs.

Banner takes a look and he notices some redness and he says “I think it’s inflamed inside. I’ll get her some antibiotics but let me check something.” He puts the sheet back to save my decency and he checks my pulse.

His face changed and he asked everyone “Everyone go outside for a bit. I just need to check something. Michael, you can stay.”

Banner pressed down on my tummy and other parts. He also inserted a finger inside of me causing some discomfort.

I held Michael’s hand hard as Banner did his inspection.

Michael asks “What’s wrong with her?”

Banner smiles and says “I need to find another drug for her to take that’s safe for her and the child.”

Michael’s face dropped into awe.

I looked up and asked “What?”

Banner went to go wash his hands. Michael helps me get seated properly on the bed with pillows behind me. Michael had his pants on so he went to get me a cup of water.

Banner comes back and says “Y/N”

I looked at him and was shocked “How do you know I’m…” I touched my neck. There’s no necklace.

Banner says “I was shocked as well to find out you’re Y/N. Wanda helped explain a bit. I’m glad that you’re alive and well.”

I nodded and said, “Thank you!”

Banner can tell Michael and I was anxious.

Banner tells us “I think your recent wound may have had an infection inside internally and sex isn’t the right mix for healing.” my cheeks were burning.

Banner continues “You look like you’re at least 4 weeks pregnant.”

Both Mike and I were shocked. I asked “How is it possible? You said the chances were slim next to zero.”

Banner nods and he says “You were infertile 5 years ago when I checked but it looks like your body has healed well. Your chances are lower than normal but it’s not impossible. Now, I will need to give you special medication so you can heal properly from that stab in your ribs. We don’t want the baby to have complications.”

Michael felt like he was holding his breath as he heard the news. 

Mchael laughed and said, “Thank you, Banner!”

Banner nods and says “I’ll get the meds and you just rest. No more activities until you are healed.”

Our friends were able to come back in.

Wanda screams “Congrats Y/N!” I knew she read Banner's mind.

Vision smiles and says the same but he pulls Wanda back because we aren’t dressed properly.

Vision tells us “Congrats Y/N and Michael! Your wedding is happening in 6 hours. We will see you then.”

We were alone and Michael lifted the sheet off me as he bends his head down to my tummy.

Michael says “I can’t believe it.”

I laughed “Me neither.”

We both kissed and hugged one another.

He touched my ribs and said “I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were still hurting.”

I tell him “I thought it was light. I felt the sting when I carried the kids.”

Michael touches my tummy and says “You can’t carry anything. Leave everything to me. This is a miracle. I’m a very lucky man. I could die…”

I covered his mouth and said “Don’t say die. I need you more than ever. Please don’t say anything negative. I’m scared as much as you are. I’m scared someone would pull the rug underneath me. I lost a child last time.” as my tears came “The child naturally left me. I still blame myself for it.”

Michael couldn’t allow me to feel this way. He whispers “It wasn’t your fault. It was never your fault.”

I shook my head “I didn’t commit the affair but I felt like I was cursed. I lost her. I’m scared for this child.” as I touched my tummy.

Michael touches my hand on my tummy and he tells me “Peggy poisoned you. It wasn’t your fault.”

I turned to him in shock.


	43. Feast

Michael knew that he should have picked a better time or place to tell me but he couldn’t allow me to feel that the last miscarriage was my fault. He can see that it tore me down inside.

Michael tells me “Please stay calm as I tell you, we discovered Peggy was behind your recent scandal, trying to frame me with an affair, to Thomas’s assassination.” I squeezed the bedsheets.

I raised my voice “Why did you not tell me sooner?” I didn’t let him finish the list because hearing Peggy wanted to kill my son was enough for me to go nuts.

I ripped the sheets off me and I stood up. 

Michael knew I was angry and he begs “Let me finish. I promise you I’ll tell you everything but you need to calm down. You have a baby now.”

I asked him “How long have you known? Why would you hide this from me? She tried to kill my son! You just said she poisoned me and caused me to miscarry?”

I was trying to recall how she could do that. She came to bring me things at the Church Guest Suite. She could have poisoned me any time and I wasn’t aware.

I turned him “the vials? Why would you hide this from me? Tell me!”

I got up and went quickly to get dressed. I couldn’t talk to him while naked. Michael followed me and he tried to explain quickly and wore a shirt.

Michael “we found out after I was drugged.”

I asked him “We? Who are we?”

Michael knew he was going to get into a lot of trouble but he had to.

He answers “Bucky, Steve and Clint knew. Peggy’s maid ratted out all her bad deeds in the past, a box of vials which got tested and we got confirmation that she carried the Aphrodisiac drops and natural elements to induce pregnant women to miscarry.”

I screamed “What? Steve found out that our baby died because of her and I died because of that fucken lying bitch. Did he kill Peggy? Is that why Maya was asked to take care of Greg?”

Michael didn’t know what else to say. He looked guilty.

I was livid and asked, “Did he kill her?” I wanted vengeance.

Michael says “Steve knows who you are and he has known for a while. We were scared that you couldn’t handle the truth behind your miscarriage. We thought it was best for you…”

I interrupted him “Steve knew Maya is Y/N? When was this?”

Michael says “Do you remember the scandal? You got a strike that night saving Frank. We were patching you up and we were at the church. I didn’t know that the room we were in that night, was the same room you were locked in 5 years ago. When you woke up, you had an episode of reliving your trauma…”

I said “I thought it was a dream. I thought I was back in that room reliving what happened. Steve didn’t blame me. He understood and soothed me.” I realized that night Steve crying with me in the church guest suite was not a dream. It was real.

Michael says “I found out Steve knew who you were then. You had an episode and we worried that you would break down again that’s why we decided to keep the truth away. Steve and Bucky had your best interests in mind.”

I sat down and I was shocked. 

Michael noticed how quiet I got and he was worried. He waited for half an hour and tried to coax me into talking but I sat there frozen.

He walked out to ask someone to get Bucky and Steve. Telling them it’s an emergency.

He came back in and he told me “Peggy was sent to the church. She’s being punished for her crimes. She’s forced to become a nun and pledge the rest of her days to god. If she refuses or tries to run, Steve has sent out the orders to have her killed.”

My tears were coming down as I felt so conflicted. 

Michael was now concerned for my well being as I stopped saying a word to him.

Michael says “I’m truly sorry! Please understand that I was just protecting you.”

Steve and Bucky were summoned by Michael for an Emergency meeting. 

They came right away.

As soon as they knock on the door, Michael opens it for Steve and Bucky to come in. I’ve been staring at the same place and haven’t said anything.

Steve came in and asked “What happened? Why is she on the floor?”

Bucky asks “What did you do?”

Steve asks “Maya, are you okay?”

Bucky walked up to me and bent down “Talk to us!”

Michael sighs “She knows that Steve knows who she is. She knows about Peggy’s plans; assassinating Thomas and miscarriage.”

Steve grabs a hold of Michael “What the fuck? Why would you?”

Michael pushes Steve’s arms away from him “We just found out, she’s with our child.”

Bucky and Steve were shocked.

Michael says “Banner confirmed she may have some infection in her rib and he found out she’s pregnant. She was worried that she would lose our child. She blames herself so I told her the truth.”

Bucky holds my shoulders and says “Please forgive us! I didn’t want you to be more hurt over the truth.”

This time I snapped out of my thoughts and I was angry.

I pushed Bucky and screamed “You of all people knew how much that meant to me. I was hoping to find out if something caused the miscarriage but nothing came up! I’ve been blaming myself for years and you found out, you hid it from me. You didn’t tell me!”

Steve came forward and said, “It’s my fault.”

I glared at Steve as I got up to scream at the top of my lungs “You left me after I miscarried like someone you never loved and despised! You ripped Thomas out of my arms. Now you find out she caused me to miscarry and you didn’t even end her!”

Steve looked down as he knew I was disappointed in him. 

I even add “She tried to kill Thomas. You let her live! How could you ask me to take care of Greg? What’s your end goal? Use Greg to crawl into my heart and make me consider Peggy’s sentencing? You love her so much that you want to save her?”

Steve came forward trying to explain but I slapped him hard.

I screamed “No Steve! You don’t get a chance to explain. You left me in that room and ripped Thomas out of my arms. That was the end. I will never give you a chance to hurt me again but I was wrong. You successfully did it again this time, by letting her life and asking me to tend her fucken kids knowing my identity! You fucken sick bastard!”

Five years pent up anger does that. 

Steve was sorry and he bent to his knees “I’m sorry Y/N! I couldn’t kill her because of Greg and Aurora!”

I took a step back and said “You hurt me more than anyone could ever. You were so cruel but you’re not even cruel to the woman who caused all of our pain.”

Steve yells back “I thought you had an affair. The evidence and witnesses were there. I’m sorry that I was weak to my fucken emotions but it wasn’t me only. You faked your death and you spent it being with Thomas. You were done with me. I’ve been regretting it for 5 years. I spent the last 5 years barely getting by.”

I screamed back “You fathered another child! Don’t act like you are some fucken saint.”

Steve tells me “She dosed me with her drops! That’s how she got between us and broke us apart.”

I took a step back and said “What?”

Steve was huffing and puffing “She drugged me every time she wanted to have sex and she got pregnant by it. She did it without my consent. Greg and Aurora resulted from those unwanted sex. You asked me to marry her and you accepted the union when I didn’t want to marry her. Now, we finally figured out all along, she was a snake. All her crimes were confirmed by Melanie.”

Bucky answers “It’s true!”

I looked down as I recall pushing Steve to marry that bitch. I invited her into my home, shared my husband and she still tried to ruin me and took away my child.

I realized that it was my fault. I shouldn’t pity her.

Steve knew my head was going to a dark place so he grabs my shoulder and says “It’s not your fucken fault! It’s not our fault! We got played and she took advantage of our principals. She knew how we would react and she got to us. She went for our soft spots. She knew you were nice and generous. She manipulated all of us.”

I felt my head felt heavy and before I knew it, I was fainting.

There’s just too much happening and I lost it. 

Michael announced to everyone that the wedding has been pushed back until I was feeling better. 

—————————————-

I woke up. It was way past 10 am at our wedding ceremony. I was in the bed alone.

Michael didn’t ask about getting married. He simply put it on hold just waiting for me to decide our future, whatever it was, he would respect it. 

They had to go downstairs to the ceremony to inform everyone of the changes.

Steve and Bucky asked everyone to stay patient.

Michael even tried to calm everyone at the ceremony location because they thought I'd stood up Michael and decided to run.

Tony says “How dare she does not show up? Everyone is here! Can’t embarrass a man like Michael like this in front of his friends, families and not to mention we all took our time off for this!!!”

Martha says “She’s only a maid! How dare she?”

Howard says “A maid is still human Martha!”

Thor adds “What is happening? Did she come to realize that the birthmark is too much?”

That landed a punch from Michael.

Thor was on the floor and he got up as he summoned his hammer “I was just thinking of what she must be processing and why she wouldn’t be here. How dare you hit a prince of Asgard?”

Michael says “I’d take you down any time and any day. Let’s go!” He was angry and needed an outlet. 

Thor throws the hammer to the side and says “I don’t need the weapon to take you down! Let’s go!”

Loki tried to stop Thor but Carol pulled him back. 

Steve screams “Stop it! Maya just needs time.”

Tony screams “Time for what? To rethink? She’s landed a gold mine! Just tell her to come out and we shall proceed. What’s the damn hold up?”

Steve then screams “Shut up Tony!”

Tony screams back “Just because she’s your maid, doesn’t mean we have to put up with your bullshit!”

Bucky screams “Shut up Tony!”

Tony said “I only put up with you two for Y/N! Now that it has been 5 years of her resting! Time for me to kick your asses!”

Steve, Tony, and Bucky started to brawl. The news traveled to my suite.

Natasha ran up to tell me “They are fighting! You need to stop them!”

I ran downstairs. I had my necklace on. I screamed, “Stop it!”

Michael was fighting with Thor. Steve was fighting with Tony. 

I was even angrier and I screamed “If you don’t all stop it, I will fucken shave your balls off!”

All the men looked at me and were surprised at what I just screamed out loud.

Tony reluctantly pulled back from Steve as he huffs “I’m not afraid of her. I’m just being respectful to the bride.”

I hugged “As if peeping pervert!”

Tony screams back “No! Do not call me that! What have you heard? Why…”

I took off my necklace to reveal my true face. 

Everyone who didn’t know was shocked. 

Martha asks “Y/N?”

I nod.

Thor screams “What kind of magic is this? How could you imitate Y/N’s face?”

Loki shook his head at his brother’s stupid remarks.

I was tired of the lies. I lied to everyone and in return, Bucky, Steve, and Michael lied to me. 

I was tired and I was working on the issues.

I said “I faked my death so I can get out of the church to find a way to move my innocence. Once I proved it, I remained by Steve’s side as his maid to raise our son. I didn’t want to return as Y/N because I didn’t want to be with Steve anymore and the church could have made it worse for our family by calling me a liar again. I’m sorry for lying and right now, I have some issues that I needed to sort out. I can’t marry Michael knowing that I’m angry and upset at him for hiding the truth.”

Michael looked down.

I closed my eyes as I knew I was telling everyone everything.

I looked up “I don’t plan to keep my disguise anymore. I’m Y/N Barnes and I’m married to Michael L/N. I am currently pregnant and I just found out a lot of hidden secrets about my ex-husband, future husband, and my brother. If you could just hold your punches and allow me to figure myself out, I’d really appreciate it.”

I started to walk away but then Thomas came out in the crowd and asked “Mom?”

I couldn’t even turn my back on Thomas so I turned to him.

Thomas was scared as he walked up to me “How did you change your face?”

He walked slowly up to me and I bent down as I started to cry.

Thomas says “Don’t cry!” as he touches my cheek and examines my face.

Aurora came up as well. She did the same examining my face.

Maria walks forward with Greg and she asks “My Queen?”

Everyone who wasn’t the kings, queens, did bow down to me and they all said “Hail Queen Y/N, you were our savior for No Man’s Land. We are so glad that you are alive.”

I tell them “I’m no longer Queen.”

Natasha says “You are, in our hearts.”

Thor says “Hey Michael, I’m sorry! Now I understand why you’re delaying your wedding.”

Martha came forward and said “I’m sorry! I treated you awfully when you’re a maid.”

Thomas touches my face and he asks “Are you, my real mommy? It looks like everyone is calling you Y/N?”

I nod and said, “I’ve always been by your side.”

Thomas asks “Why did you lie? Why would you do that to me? I secretly wished Maya was my mother for so long and it turns out you are my mom.”

I felt bad for him as he was angry.

I said “I’m sorry! I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to tell the truth so that I can be with you and let you know. Please forgive me.”

Thomas says “Please don’t lie to me again, Mom!”

I nodded and told him “I promise not to ever lie to you again, Thomas!”

Thomas pulled apart “Are you still marrying Uncle Michael? What about Daddy?”

I didn’t know what to say.

Steve steps in and says “Thomas, your mom and I don’t love each other that much anymore. She’s happier with Uncle Michael. Sometimes, we have to let our loved ones go when they are unhappy with us.”

Thomas was crying as he held me “I don’t like this! How could you not be with mom?”

Aurora says “Mom did say, love, is hard.”

It made me laugh because a 4-year-old seems to know better than I do.

I simply said, “Please give me some time to figure out a few things before I can commit my life to Michael okay?”

Michael nods and he walks up to me “I’m sorry.”

I walked up to him and held his hand “Let’s go.”

Everyone watched me go and they all still couldn’t believe what had happened.

____________________________

I took the medicine that Banner suggested and I took another nap.

Michael didn’t leave me and he kept spooning me while holding my tummy. He touched it and said “I’ll protect you both. You both are precious to me.”

I woke up to eat, sleep, and relax. 

Michael asks “Are you hungry?”

I answered “Stop with the food and drinks. I know when to eat.”

I was laying in his arms and I asked “Would you leave everything behind for me?”

Michael looked at me in the eyes and he smiled “Yes, I would. I don’t want to be in power if it’s going to attract the kind of attention I don’t need in my life. The reason why I wanted to resign my post is that I have what I need and that’s you.”

I asked, “Not the baby?”

Michael tells me “I wanted to do that without the baby. I was content with life just the two of us and now that you are carrying my child. It makes it more special. I’ll leave all of this behind for us.”

He placed his hand on my tummy.

I smiled at him as I kissed him “Let’s get married tomorrow. I’m sorry that today didn’t go as planned.”

Michael asks “Are you sure? We don’t have to get married, to be honest. We already are. Just a dinner celebration and we could just say goodbye to them if you’d like.”

I thought about it “Yea I would like that, a goodbye celebration and just a wedding feast. Nothing big.”

Michael asks “Would you be up for it tonight?”

I was shocked “I guess we did plan a feast tonight”

Michael nods “Plus I have something special planned for us. Are you sure?”

I nodded and then Michael got up. We both decided to proceed with the feast and Michael was going to announce his resignation. Sam and Meredith will take over. I just wanted to close this chapter of my life so I can spend the rest of my life with Michael.

No matter what has happened in the past, I know it will remain in the past. I can’t change history. All the misunderstandings, mistakes, errors, miscommunication all happened and now here we are, I’m in the arms of my lover and it isn’t Steve. It is from Michael.

It was already after lunch, Michael told everyone that the feast will still be happening tonight. Everyone, get ready however Michael arranged a special evening event.

The entire kingdom was celebrating.

The ladies came into my room. Frigga and Martha showed up as well.

Frigga says “I’m sorry for being late to your event but I had a foresight that there was some delay.”

Martha says “I’m sorry daughter for saying those mean things to you when you were Meredith. Now I understand that you had good intentions. You were looking out for the kids.”

I knew I was having an inner conflict about taking care of Greg and Aurora. However, I couldn’t stop caring about them because they were innocent.

The sun was down at approximately 6 pm. We were enjoying the O'dourves first with some drinks then Michael surprised everyone to go to the lake. Each boat was for each family or couple. There’s a nice boat for me, Michael and the children.

Michael tells me “Before you found out the truth, I was willing to leave everything behind to help you raise the children. I understand they may not be all mine but I was willing to raise them as our own. I know you still care for them so if you don’t mind that they share this moment with you.”

I nodded as I saw Aurora, Greg, and Thomas love one another.

We got onto the boat and we drifted to the middle of the lake.

This is where I fell in love with him. 

There were fireworks, which kind of scared the kids. Greg was crying but then Michael managed to soothe him. It warmed my heart to see him hold Greg.

Followed with the lanterns. We allowed it to float in the air as we made the wish.

We made it back on land and headed to the party room. The kids were being brought upstairs as they fell asleep. I helped carry Greg, meanwhile, Michael and Steve helped carry Aurora and Thomas upstairs.

We placed the kids in bed as we returned to the feast.

Everyone was having a great time, the men were drinking a lot of ale, while women were enjoying themselves. 

I didn’t have any ale because I can’t.

The dragons showed up as they were screeching in the sky, blowing fire as they went to celebrate.

We were laughing as they scared people off.

However, chaos broke loose as soon as everyone was getting drunk.

Michael, Steve, Bucky, and all the other men were tumbling down. The ale was spiked.

We looked up and the lady in my dream who was on the top of the mountain looking down at us was here.

Carol screams “Hela!”

Loki used his powers to help everyone get sober up.

Most of the ladies didn’t drink so we were shaking our men up then we noticed a group of men storming through the castle killing our troops and innocent civilians.

Michael pushes me weakly “Go! Run!”

I screamed, “Not without you!”

Michael yells “Save yourself!”

I stood up as I walked up to Banner asking him “What can I do to help everyone sober up faster?”

Banner sits down and says “There’s a vial in my medical box - bright green bottle called ‘Essence’. Grab it and it will help all of us. Go!”

I took down the group of men running towards and I started to head for the stairs. I went straight to Banner’s room and looked through his box for the bright green bottle with ‘Essence’. 

I grabbed it and since I’m near my room. I went in to get weapons and I was running back down to our friends.

I started shooting at the men who were attacking the party.

Banner tells me “Give Essence to Loki!”

Loki used his magical powers to allow the Essence bottle to start to form a mist spreading out to the entire party. Allowing everyone who was affected by Ale to sober up.

Everyone stood up and that’s when I noticed some people were missing.

Loki screams “They took Wanda, Carol, and Vision.”

I screamed, “Why?”

The dragons were fighting the men as well. There was a huge army of men and that Lady Hela was trying to sneak up to Baby Bucky Dragon. 

I screamed “Watch out Bucky!!!” as I saw her launch herself stabbing Baby Bucky’s thigh.

Once she stabbed him, she pulled back and started to cast a spell “From east to west, from south to north, I shall cast your bloodline to turn into stones. To break the curse, one shall sacrifice the life of their loved one.”

Just then all three dragons; Marlene, Scott, and Baby Bucky turned into stones. 

All the men and Hela started to retreat as they came to take what they needed however she started to pick up Michael. She saw me get the Essence bottle and was able to free my friends who were immobilized by the wine. 

She was angry for my nuisance interruption of her plans.

She screams “Come out Y/N!”

I’ve never met her before. Why would she call me?”

I walked out to her. 

Michael screams “Don’t come near Y/N! Don’t!”

I screamed back “I’m not letting you die.”

Michael screams “Bucky, stop her!”

Hela was waiting for everyone to retreat and then she wanted to say goodbye.

She smiled wickedly and said “You took too long!” as she stabs into Michael from the back.

I screamed “Nooooo!!!”

She smiles “Too late, it’s already done!” just like in my nightmare.

I was rushing to get to Michael throwing my back into it. I shot all kinds of arrows and rushed into the crowd to reach him.

Once I got to Michael, I screamed for help.

Steve carried Michael to Banner. They rushed him into the medical room for surgery.

I begged Loki to save Michael first but he wanted to rush to get Carol, his pregnant wife.

Loki tells me “I’m sorry but I have to go. Here’s a bag of pills to help give him energy but it’s very short like you already know. 5-minute interval.” He and Thor were going to chase Hela to get them back.

All the men who came to attack were Hydra. 

Our group had to split up. 

Loki, Thor, Sam, Tony went after Hydra and Hela. The rest had to regroup and organize our armies.

Banner was trying to keep Michael alive.

I was shaking as I waited. I cried as I tried to recall the last moments I had with him.

I quietly said “Please! Don’t take him away from me.”


	44. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!  
> Warning: Tears & Death of ...

Banner was in surgery with Michael. He was doing his best to seal up the wound but unfortunately, Hela has used some black magic on her weapons. The wound will get infected and eventually the person will die. She used this in the last war so they knew about it.

Banner knew that Michael can’t recover from this. The wound was too deep and it was too late.

Michael asked, “Tell me, Banner.”

Banner says “The wound is infected with dark magic. I can’t determine what it is.”

Michael asks “Is there a cure?”

Banner sadly shook his head.

Michael asks “Please don’t tell her.”

Banner says “I think it would be worse than you hid it from her.”

Michael says “We need to plan for war. I’m already a dead man but maybe, I could still do something that could provide honor to my family.”

Banner nods.

__________________________________________

As soon as Michael got out of surgery, he looked better but needed to recover.

Banner said the wound is deep. It will require a lot of rest time.

I hugged Michael and I cried “I’ll go anywhere with you. We don’t have to fight this war. I don’t want to risk it anymore.”

Steve and Bucky watch me break down in front of Michael. They knew I wouldn’t back out a fight but this time I’m willing to quit and run.

Michael held one of my cheeks and he said “We can’t run from this one. She’s going to try to destroy us all. Running away wouldn’t solve our problems. Y/N, I know you’re a fighter and I know you still got a fight in you left.” he was crying as he tried to be strong.

Bucky asked, “How did we not know that she was coming?”

Frigga spoke up “She used very dark magic this time. Must have sacrificed a lot of children.”

Steve and I jumped up as we forgot to check our kids. We were running to the rooms of our children.

We opened the doors and None of them were in the room.

Thomas, Aurora, Maria and Greg were missing.

I screamed “No!!!”

Steve was cursing and we were running back down. Natasha’s kids were taken. Meredith’s baby was safe.

I confirmed to the group, they took Thomas, Aurora, Greg, and Natasha’s kids.

Frigga explains “She reached a level where we can’t compete. She froze the dragons. In order to break the curse, you must sacrifice the life of your loved one. That’s just pure evil.”

I asked “Why did they take Carol, Wanda, and Vision? What do they have in common?”

Steve says “Zombies. They have Wanda to control Vision. Carol is powerful but she’s pregnant. If anything Wanda could use her mind tricks to get Vision and Carole to work for them.”

Michael says “That’s not good.”

Bucky adds “Fuck my life!”

We started laying out a plan, getting troops and we headed to Asgard where we knew we could see Hydra’s castle.

_______________________________

Everyone was at the meeting. I was a mess as I sat next to Michael.

I held his hands. I saw Frigga and I begged her to use potions on Michal to give him the strength to heal faster. 

She took a look at Michael and she saw the wound wasn’t going to heal and it was infected. 

She didn’t know how to tell me.

Michael asks “Y/N, can you get me food and water?”

I nod and said, “I’ll be right back.”

I left the room. 

Michael did his best to sit up and he spoke up “I need everyone to know that I’m not going to survive this war.”

Steve says “You have to. We will cure you.”

Banner shook his head. 

Loki rushed to Michael and tried to use magic but it was too late. Hela’s sword was tainted with her dark magic. 

Even Loki stumbles backward as he sees the vision of what Michael was about to say. 

Loki says “No! She’s not going to survive this.”

Everyone else didn’t understand what was going to happen but Michael knew Loki could see it.

Michael says “Sacrifice me to free the dragons. When the time comes, Y/N has to do it.”

Bucky says “No! We don’t need them.”

Steve says “There’s got to be other ways.”

Banner confirms “the wound she inflicts with her swords will not heal another. We have seen it in the last war with her. She took down many of our troops.”

Loki shook his head and said “I couldn’t see Hela. None of us could. She’s a lot more powerful this time.”

Frigga says “She’s going to sacrifice the children at the most optimal time to increase the most power.”

I came back into the room and walked up to Michael and I was trying to feed him warm water with soup and bread. 

Frigga worked on the potions to give Michael strengths in the next 24 hours but there’s nothing much they could do. 

Michael knew what I had to do and he didn’t know how to tell me.

Loki says “We have to reach the children before midnight tomorrow. She will kill them when the eclipse is up.”

Frigga gave me a potion and said “It’s temporary but it will give him strength for one day. She was crying as she handed it to me. 

I didn’t understand at first. We were moving and Michael was able to climb the horse but he rode with me.

I asked him “Don’t you need your horse for battle?”

Michael turns to Bucky “Grab my horse and attach it to this horse, I want to ride with my wife.” Bucky packed everything Michael wanted for us.

We were traveling up north to reach Asgard. We came across a beautiful lake at night. It looked serene.

I blushed as I remember what Michael did to me on a horse once. 

Michael whispers “You remember what we did?”

I nod shyly.

Michael says “Remember those moments and know that I will always love you. No matter what happens during this war, know I will always love you.”

I said to him as well “Know that I will always love you too.”

Michael asked Banner privately if sex was safe. Banner said it’s fine. The wound was infected not to heal and would kill the person but it wouldn’t spread. At least that’s why they discovered it in the last battle.

Michael rode us near the lake where it was private away from the Asgard Kingdom. It was a warm night in Asgard and he wanted us to have privacy since he knew that everyone was heading into Asgard. There wasn’t going to be room to sleep tonight. 

We carried blankets and a tent. We unpacked and set up the tent.

Tonight was going to be our last night together. Tomorrow, the battle will start and we need to get to the children before the eclipse starts. 

Michael held me down as soon as the tent came up.

He wouldn’t let me touch him. 

Michael says “You do as I say tonight. I think I deserved it. You’re pregnant.” As he was kissing me everywhere. He didn’t want me to lift his shirt so I could see the wound. He didn’t want me to see the truth. 

I moaned “I need you! Please, Michael!”

Michael says “Don’t worry, my pregnant wife. If it was possible, I’d pump another child into you.”

I smiled and touched his cheeks “I’d like as many kids we can have. I want them with you.”

That brought tears to both of us. 

Michael’s forehead reached mine.

Michael says “I’m a very lucky man. I felt like all of this was too good to be true. I never imagined in this lifetime that I’d be with you. You are a dream come true.”

I touched his face and said “I belong to you, Michael. You have taken everything I’ve tried to safeguard over the years; my heart, my soul, and my body. I’m yours and I’m carrying a child. It’s truly a blessing.”

I smiled as I touched my belly.

He felt emotional and he couldn’t stop crying. 

I touched his cheeks and wiped his tears. I slowly moved him to roll over as I kissed him. I removed all my clothes and I pulled down his pants. 

I was going to reach for his shirt but he said “Keep them on. I am healing so I feel a bit cold.”

I nod and then I was making him feel good as I started to lick at his big boner. He was moaning underneath me as I took him in the mouth. 

Michael asks “Ride me.”

I listened as I positioned myself over him. 

I teased him “I wonder when did you get me pregnant?”

Michael smiles “Banner said over 4 weeks ago. Maybe that special night. Our first wedding night or possibly the first time we made love.”

I slid him into me and we both were moaning as I had to stretch myself to accommodate his size. It took a few thrusts for him to be fully seated inside of me.

Michael started to reach up and kiss my breasts. He felt they were slightly bigger. 

He was massaging them so well as he licks and sucked my nipples. 

I tell him, “We should move to the mountains by the lake. I’d like to make love with you under the moons and stars.”

He helped move my hips and he said “Yes definitely!” Even though it pained him to lie.

Tonight, Michael didn’t talk much. He tried to enjoy the moment with me by fucking me so thoroughly. 

We fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

———————————-

Early in the morning, we headed to Asgard.

Everyone was getting ready for battle. Movements were monitored.

We were in the strategy meeting.

Loki says “They haven’t formed the attack yet. We need to find out what is required to break the curse this time.”

I joked “I’m not giving birth again.”

Tony says “I don’t think it’ll be you. Maybe Carol.” that made Loki turned even paler “Bad joke! Bad Joke! I’m sorry Loki.”

Thor says “We need to get inside and if Hela controls them, we need to find out how. We really need the dragons.”

Everyone was quiet and then Michael said “We can get the dragons.”

I looked at him and he looked at me deeply concerned about how he would work this. Everyone already knew about his condition except me.

I look around and I see Steve, Bucky, Frigga, Loki, Banner everyone looking down and in pain.

I repeated what Hela said yesterday “To break the curse, one shall sacrifice the life of their loved one. Who would do that?”

Michael looked down at me as he held my hands.

I yanked it out and said, “No! You’re not asking me to kill you.”

Michael had tears coming down and he said “I’m dying.”

I said “No you’re not. Banner, you said he was well and healing.”

Banner shakily said “Hela’s sword is tainted by dark magic. He wouldn’t be able to heal from it. We have seen how lethal her weapon could kill our troops. No one has survived it.”

I shook my head and said “I don’t believe it. Frigga? Loki? There’s got to be a way to save him. I’d do anything. You need to find a herb, anything!”

Frigga shook her head as she cried softly. 

I was on the ground begging “anything please!”

Michael bends down his knees as he holds my shoulders “Y/N, we don’t have time. Hela is going to kill our children. We need the dragons.”

I shook my head and said “There’s got to be another way. You can’t ask me to do this. We are about to have a child. You can’t ask me to kill you. I can’t. Please don’t do this to me.”

Everyone in the room was crying as they watched me break down. There’s nothing they can do. 

Everyone’s life is at risk.

We needed the dragons or we wouldn’t be able to win this war. I knew that but I can’t do this.

I pushed Michael back, I stood up and I started to run out of there. Michael was chasing me. 

Bucky held everyone back and said, “Give her some time.” 

I ran down the stairs to the stable and grabbed the nearest horse and I got up and started to head out of the castle. I was heading to Hydra’s base. I refuse to lose. If Hela can cause the wound, she can undo it.

Michael chased after me as he ran along the walls and jumped to places where he knew he could stop me.

He jumped in front of my path where I could run towards Hydra.

Michael stood in my path hoping I could run him over and kill him.

I pulled the reins and screamed “Get out of my way Michael! I’m not going to kill you! You can’t ask me to do that. Do you know what would happen? You’re asking me to kill myself. I can’t live without you. I can’t.”

Michael stood there and said “You can’t go to her. I know what you’re thinking. You hope she can undo it but let me tell you something, she will not. She will make you watch me die. She will kill our children and you know it. She’s too powerful and she plans to get more powerful tonight unless we stop her.”

I got off the horse as I walked up to him “You can’t ask that of me, Michael.”

Michael cries “I really don’t want to but we have no choice. She purposely locked the dragons under a curse and we need them to win. I’m dying no matter what.”

I cried into his chest and said “If I didn’t go to grab that essence bottle, maybe she wouldn’t have hurt you.” I hated myself for always being stuck in situations like this. It’s killing me inside.

Michael shook his head “We all would have died. I rather it is me not you and everyone else. You have to do this to save Thomas, Aurora, Greg, your nephew and niece, God I don’t even remember their names. Does that make me a bad uncle?”

I cried even more as I hugged him “Anna and Stephen are their names. You’re the best uncle they have ever had.”

Michael says “I’m sorry! I didn’t tell you yesterday because I was selfish. I wanted to spend another night with you under the stars and moon.”

I lifted my head and said, “Michael, I love you so much!”

He kissed me passionately.

Michael whispers “Can you make a dying man’s wish come true?”

I was sniffing as I nod.

Michael held my hand and he brought me up to the meeting room.

I was crying every step of the way. He held my hand and he told the team that I’ll do it even though I shook my head. Everyone can tell that I was resisting. Michael handed something to Loki and Steve.

I heard him say to them “Do I have your word on these matters?”

They both nod.

Then he pulled me to a suite that overlooked the city. My tears kept coming and he told me “Can we not part with tears? Can I see your smile?”

I went to wash my face and I tried to breathe in and out. 

Michael prepared everything on the table; there’s my dagger which he wanted me to use. There’s the necklace that can change faces, my weapons ready for war, and the black combat clothes. He knew that I would fight until Hela was buried to the ground.

Once I came out of the bath, there were no more tears. 

Michael says “I want to make love to you one last time. I want you to know how much I love you and how I wished our lives could have been different. I wanted to move to the mountains by the lake with you.”

He walked up to me and he pulled me into a kiss before he could see my tears come back down.

He ripped my dress off me and took everything off.

He didn’t want to see me cry so he took the cloth and tied it around my head covering my eyes.

Michael tells me “I want to hear your screams on how good I’ll make you feel.”

He pulled me to the big bed and made me lay there.

I felt him kissing every inch of my body, making me breathe really hard. He massaged my breasts and then he moved down to my core licking me. He wished he had all the time but he knew time was short. He’s never been this demanding before. 

He pulled my face up a bit as he straddles my chest.

Michael asks “Open your mouth baby! Yes… like that.”

He pumped his penis inside of my mouth and it was causing more moisture between my legs.

It helped because I wasn’t thinking of what will happen later.

Michael tells me “I love your lips surrounding me like this. You look amazing spread out. I can do whatever I want to my queen. Do you want to hear my deepest desires when I first met you?”

I moaned “What?”

Michael says “I’d have sex with you on the King’s bed. Yes, we are in the king’s bed. Don’t think. Just do.”

He opened my legs and started to fuck me so good. 

Michael tells me “I love you Y/N and I’ve loved you since the moment I kidnapped you. Never doubt my love for you. 

I held him and said, “I love you, Michael!” He thrust into me until we both came together.

He flipped us over where I lay on top of him. 

He held me and said “Please be careful. I wouldn’t be here when you reach your victory but I’ll watch over you. Just know, I’ll wait for you on the other side.”

I cried in his chest. He shifted a bit to grab something.

He placed the dagger into my hand and I tried to let go. We were struggling but then he took my hand holding the dagger stabbing it in his heart.

I screamed “No!” as I pulled my blindfold off with my free hand.

Michael was choking on blood as he said “You have to… Don’t make me die in vain. Just do it Y/N. I’m dying anyway. Save our children and friends. I beg you.”

I looked down at his very sad face and pained face. 

I tell him "I love you, Michael!"

Michael says "I love you, Y/N!"

I leaned up to push the dagger straight into his heart as I screamed in pain.

The dagger plunged into the heart. His hand came up to my face “Y/N” before it dropped. The light in his eyes was gone. We broke the curse and I am leaning over my dead husband.

My heart shattered into millions of pieces.


	45. Hela

The dragons were flying outside screeching. Hela’s troops are getting ready now that she knows the Dragons have been freed. She just needed 8 more hours before the eclipse would hit.

This was our chance to end her.

As soon as the dragons came to the kingdom.

Loki, Steve, and everyone knew that I had taken Michael’s life.

Natasha cries in Bucky’s arm “Why does this have to happen to her?”

Bucky calmed her as he cried too.

__________________________________

I laid there next to him holding him. I cried until my head hurt.

Loki and Steve found me laying in bed naked with Michael. Only a sheet was covering us. 

Steve and Loki didn’t have to say anything. I wiped my tears. 

I got up and ignored the fact that I was naked before them. 

I took my dagger and covered him with the sheet. 

I tell Steve and Loki “Please wrap him up. I’ll handle the burial after I kill her.”

Michael set up the table with my goods. He must have laid out the items while I washed up earlier. 

My hand was reaching over the items. He thought about what I would do after his death. I grabbed the dark clothes he prepared for me and my armor. I took it to the bathroom. I washed my face in cold water and I grabbed the cloth to clean our love juices between my legs. 

I repeated myself “I will not let you die in vain. I will kill her.”

I wore my clothes and armor. I walked out and I noticed Michael’s corpse was missing. Steve and Loki have left me alone in the room. I grabbed my weapons and I placed the necklace on. There’s a small pouch with special energy pills. 

I went downstairs and was getting ready for battle.

I got to the meeting room. 

Everyone looked at me with their sad eyes.

I said, “How do we plan to attack?”

They went over the plan and I knew I was going after Hela at all cost. 

Bucky reminds me “Y/N, do not go after her alone. Don’t forget that you’re…”

I screamed back “He’s dead. If I have to die today to kill her, I will.” I knew I was lashing out.

Bucky says “You’re carrying his child. Don't forget that you’re carrying his legacy.”

I shook my head and said, “There’s no legacy if she’s not dead.”

I was flying in the air with Scott. Loki was on Marlene. Bucky on Baby Bucky. Everyone else was defending their kingdoms and sending out the troops. We set up the traps for the zombies. 

The zombies pouring out from Hydra’s castle were different from the last time we have seen them.

This time the zombies carried weapons and they looked more fierce. Their faces had black popping veins and nasty gooey liquid coming out of their mouths.

Our three dragons came down spraying fire at the dead army but they didn’t stay dead. They walked through the fire. 

Loki screams “Fuck! She improved them.”

Thor flew in with his hammer and he was sneaking in while we were distracting everyone.

Hela stood up on her castle and said “Who is the person that is as heartless as me? Who dare kill their loved one?” As she was amused and laughed evilly before saying “Now that’s a worthy opponent.”

I had to distract her so I flew directly to her on Scott’s back to talk to her.

I told her “You will die under my sword. You made me kill my husband. Your downfall was your conviction.”

Hela says “I killed my father! What makes you think I care about my conviction.”

That’s why I didn’t see Odin lately. Now it explains a lot. 

She screams “Kill her and I’ll give you guys more power as soon as the eclipse comes. Everyone shall die!”

I took my arrow and shot at her but she caught the arrow.

She was confident and said, “Don’t be so predictable!”

I flew off and was asking Scott to burn everything in his path including people on the castle. 

The whole point was to get her out in the open and allow her to fight. 

______________________________

Meanwhile, Thor snuck inside with Loki.

Both of them were battling with everyone inside quietly. Marlene flew back to grab more men. Loki placed a clone on her so Hela didn’t notice that Loki was already in the castle.

Everyone was fighting their battles. The dead army was running into the field and they dodged all the buried holes we have made. Steve, Tony, Banner directed their men to use all their weapons, archery, catapults, fire, and latest tony’s invention the bombs.

Chaos was ensuing everywhere. 

Loki managed to free Carol and Vision by taking out Wanda who was mind-controlling them. Loki walked into Wanda’s mind freeing her which took some time.

Everyone was out of control. 

Vision says “To break the undead curse, you have to kill Hela. Take her heart.”

Loki says “Challenge accepted. Get the children out.”

Thor, Wanda, Carol, Bucky, baby Bucky were helping to locate the children. Meanwhile, Loki and Vision will go after Hela’s heart.

Bucky found the kids locked into a large crate even Maria was sitting inside. All the kids were crying and begging for their parents to show up. Bucky calls for Baby Bucky to grab the crate and fly back. 

As soon as Baby Bucky was flying out of the castle with the crate. Hela notices and screams “Get them back!” She was now angry and she was heading in the direction of the crate.

I tell Scott “Let’s get her!” Weapons were flying out of her arms and she was shooting at Baby Bucky. 

Scott had no choice but he used his body to cover Baby Bucky. Steve watched Scott fly in front of the weapons Hela threw striking Scott in the heart and body. Baby Bucky screamed but he couldn’t drop the crate or else Hela would become stronger. 

Scott screeches “Fly Baby Bucky! Go!” as he flies downwards with me on his back “I love you!”

Marlene and Baby Bucky were crying and screeching so loudly as they felt Scott’s heart stopped beating.

I landed safely on Scott’s dead body as I sat on his back. Our landing created a big dust explosion. 

I didn’t have the chance to mourn for my friend, Scott. I rushed into the castle before Hela figured out where I went. I knocked one of the Hydra guards who rushed towards me trying to kill me. I stabbed him without remorse. I was done being nice. I opened his helmet and I took a look at him, I turned the necklace to the right part to activate my fake face into his.

I ran into the hydra crowd and killed every guard I could find. I took the energy pills as I went through them. It gave me energy for 5 straight minutes. I needed to end Hela.

It was draining my energy as I used the dead guard’s face but I needed to get close to Hela.

Loki and Vision used their powers to kill everyone in front of them as they tried to get to her.

The kids made it safely back to their castle.

Now Hela was angry because she said “You guys were smart. Distracted me so you can get into the castle and free them.”

Loki says viciously “Now all we need is your fucken heart. This is for killing father!”

Thor joined the fight as he swung his hammer kicking Hela in the head. Throwing her off.

Hela is now angry as she produces her weapons and starts to throw them in all directions at all the men. Even Bucky was holding off the enemies. Carol and Wanda were flown back by Marlene.

Everyone was struggling to fight. Marlene dropped the ladies and she was heading back for Hela’s head.

Baby Bucky dropped the kids off and he was flying back. 

Steve, Tony, and Banner say “They need to kill Hela to end the curse.”

They kept their troops on the dead army. 

Loki, Vision, and Thor were getting sliced by the weapons she was throwing at them. 

They were barely close.

I came forward and said “Hela, the dragon is alive!” purposely trying to distract her. She looked in Scott’s direction where his corpse lays. 

She screams “You idiot!” but she didn’t realize that I was wearing a dead guard’s face as I slammed the dagger into her back then I pulled out my second dagger as slammed it over her heart.

She fell to the ground and said “How?” I withdraw the dagger from her back.

I took off my necklace as I walked in front of her.

I tell her “Don’t be so unpredictable. You shouldn’t have killed him.” as I took the dagger and sliced her throat. Blood flew everywhere and I grabbed her head as I slammed the dagger into her head.

Bucky grabbed a hold of me as I was planning to stab her a hundred times.

Loki and Vision came up and pulled out her heart. All the zombies turned back into humans. 

We lost two people today to win the war; Scott and Michael.

Before everyone headed to Asgard, Loki, Bucky, Vision, Wanda, and Carol cried for Scott. 

They said their thanks and wished he would find peace in Heaven.

Everyone headed back to Asgard before me.

Marlene was crying as she got near Scott’s corpse. I got close as I hugged Scott goodbye.

I said, “I’m sorry Marlene and Baby Bucky!”

Marlene says “He died an honorable death. He was protecting our son.”

I turned to her “Your son saved our children. We are thankful.”

Marlene says “We should thank you for saving us.”

I was crying and I asked, “Can you take me away?”

Marlene asks “where do you want to go?”

I said “Somewhere there's a mountain and a lake, peaceful land.” as I touched my tummy.

Marlene says “We can go with you. It’s too painful to be here.”

She and I nod. I went back to Asgard to say my goodbyes.

Both Baby Bucky and her started to torch Scott’s body with fire so he can rest in peace.

_________________________________

As soon as I got into Asgard’s kingdom. Everyone was cheering and screaming for joy. I felt like I was in my world. I wasn’t happy and I was tired.

Thomas ran up to me and cried “Mommy!”

I smiled as I touched his face “Thomas!” I hugged him as I cried.

Thomas says “Don’t cry, mommy!”

I tell him “I love you, Thomas!”

Thomas says “I love you too Mom!”

After a little while, I asked Thomas to go to Steve. Everyone was cheering.

I wrote my goodbye letter and left it in the meeting room. I went to look for Michael’s corpse. Baby Bucky came and he picked up Michael’s corpse and I rode on his back. We left before nightfall came.

Steve and Bucky tried to look for me but they couldn’t find me.

They went to the meeting room and found a note.  
‘Bucky, Please take care of Thomas for me. I’ll return when I’m ready. I just can’t be here right now. Love, Y/N’

Both of them knew that I needed time to make peace with what just happened.

____________________________________

Marlene and Baby Bucky and I flew down south past Roger’s and Barnes’ lands. There was a beautiful mountain with a big lake up in the high grounds. We simply wanted a new beginning.

Marlene and Baby Bucky vow to keep me and my baby safe. 

___________________________________

6 months later… 

Bucky brings Thomas and Aurora to visit me after they find out where I lived. Vision, Wanda, Carol, and Loki would help to locate me when needed.

My tummy was growing bigger and the child was bouncing around while I tried to lift a bucket of water.

Steve ran up to me as he helped me.

Steve says “Just tell me what you need. Stop lifting everything by yourself.”

I tell Steve “Thomas and Aurora are waiting for you. He’s ready to go home.”

Thomas yells “No Mommy! I want to stay.”

Steve says “Grab your bags or else no fun for you two.”

They listened.

I kissed both the kids as they went home with Steve.

After I saw them gone, I closed the door to my house.

Michael says “That was fun! The kids had so much fun!”

I laughed “Are we going to gaze at stars again tonight?”

Michael tells me “Remember to bring the mat. Tonight’s sky will be so cleared.”

I missed him so I told him “I look forward to it. Missed you so much.”

Michael smiles back “You look beautiful. Our child is growing so well.”

I joke “I feel like a whale.”

Michael says “Hot Whale!”

I shook my head “No such thing Michael!”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and saw Steve.

Steve says “Thomas forgot his cloak and sometimes.”

I let him in so he could grab the items.

Steve asks “Who were you talking to?”

I turned to Michael who was standing next to me.

Steve couldn’t see Michael but I could.

I simply shook my head and said “Just myself.”

Steve was suspicious at my answer. He said “Goodbye. I’ll see you soon.” As he walks away.

Michael says “It was nice seeing him too.”

I tell him “Let’s prepare for our star gazing.”

____________________________

After eating dinner, I took the soft picnic mat to place on the ground. The sky was beautiful tonight.

As soon as I laid down, Michael laid next to me as he said “This is beautiful!”

I smiled “LIving near the mountains and lake was a perfect idea.”

Michael says “It is. I wish I had done it sooner.”

I had a tear come down as I said “Me too.”

_____________________________________

Steve went back to Bucky’s kingdom.

They were all meeting up to discuss Y/N’s current conditions.

Loki, Wanda, Vision, and Banner were there as well. 

Loki says “Carol wanted to join but she’s close to her due date, we can’t let her trek here.”

Vision asks “How’s Y/N?”

Steve says “I think I caught her talking to Michael but when I went inside, there’s no one in the room but herself.”

Vision says “I saw a glimpse. We need her to come back here. We brought Banner because she will run into birth complications.”

Steve turns to Bucky looking alarmed.

Natasha says “She’s not going to come back here willingly.”

Bucky says “We would have to convince her since it concerns the baby’s birth.”

Wanda says “I can get near to find out what she’s thinking.”

Loki says “It might trigger her. The dragons told us that ever since she moved there. She still sees Michael because he’s in her subconscious and she’s allowed him to exist to cope with the loss. She might have pushed Michael’s death out of her memories.”

Banner says “This could hurt her permanently no matter what. However, we need to protect her and the baby.”

Steve asks “What do we need to do? How do we do it so she doesn’t get hurt?”

Loki makes a suggestion.

Bucky asks “are you sure?”

Steve nods and says “Closure.”

______________________________________

The baby has grown quite a bit.

It was tricky to get out of bed by myself and go do my chores. 

Every morning, I would prepare my breakfast then go out to plant flowers in the garden. There’s this big bush in the middle covered with lots of leaves. I would cut it to trim it into a dome.

Michael would stand there with his hands on his hips “Y/N, go drink some water! Stop what you’re doing and rest.”

I nod as I finish my digging. I would wash my hands and make my food.

Michael would stand there chatting with me as he keeps me company every second of the day.

Michael says “Y/N, you shouldn’t be living here by yourself. What if there’s the danger?”

I answered, “There are dragons.”

Michael asks “What if it’s something small like poisonous snakes?”

I smiled “Baby bucky loves them and eats them all up.” He clears the entire field and house of it.

Michael walks around me and says “Y/N, you’re close to giving birth. You need to be around people.”

I slammed the tray of food on the table and said “Stop it, Michael! I like where I am. I Don’t need help. I can live by myself. Other people have done it before.”

Michael reminds me “You shouldn't put yourself at risk like that.”

I yelled back “You got me pregnant! Too late for that.” I was frustrated too. Why is Michael pushing me away?

I sighed and told him “I don’t want to go anywhere. I’m happy where I am Michael.”

Michael touches my cheeks but I can’t feel his touch. I’ve been in denial and I knew it.

Michael says “I want you to be safe. Please consider it. We have been here for 6 months. It’s time for you to go home.”

I leaned away and said, “I am home.”

Michael says “You need to stop this Y/N.”

I turned to him and cried “Stop what Michael?”

Michael looked pained “Stop missing me. It’s time for you to go back. You need help with this delivery. I can’t help you. You know it.”

I shook my head and said “Can we stop arguing about this? I’m happy where I am.”

I told him "I love you, Michael!"

He huffed but calms down "I love you Y/N!"


	46. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Max looks like Michiel Huisman.

I’ve spent the last few weeks nesting. I made a lot of baby clothes. I’ve also got lots of old bedsheets and towels. 

Since Michael was concerned about my well-being, I hired a midwife to come up and check on me from time to time.

Michael doesn’t like it as he says “Y/N!”

I ignored him as I walked out of the house. He would be standing on the porch “Y/N!”

I walked to get my bucket, he would be standing there “Y/N! Stop ignoring me.”

I went to grab the water as I huffing at Michael for being so persistent I had a rope attached to the buckets handle to throw it in and scoop the water. 

As I was pulling, I felt the punch in my rib. 

Michael stood next to me as he tried to scoop me up but he couldn’t. I fell to the ground waiting for the pain to subside.

Michael says “Y/N, are you okay?”

I held my side and gritted “just some pain, it’s normal.” I breathed in and out. The pain was coming more often. 

Michael says “Y/N, I beg you. Please go get more help. You need to be with your family. Please.”

He bent down to see me “Please.”

I shook my head.

Michael got angry and he got up “I think me being here has made it worse. I’m no longer staying in your mind. It’s time that I leave.”

I said “Please don’t leave me alone. Please…”

Michael looked at me and he hated it. 

Michael asks “Can you get up? Let’s head back.”

He followed me until we got home.

As soon as I got home, my friends were waiting for me.

Loki, Wanda, Vision, Banner, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were there.

Michael says “I wanted to warn you that this is the intervention.” He disappeared.

Loki says “We need to talk.”

I drop the buckle where I need it.

Bucky says “Your friends are concerned. There’s a danger to the baby and you.”

I said, “I’ve hired a midwife.”

Steve says “She wouldn’t make it in time when you need her.”

I said, “You wouldn’t know that.”

Loki says “Carol and Vision have confirmed that it doesn’t look so good if you stay here. Both your lives will be in jeopardy. Come with us.”

I looked suspiciously at all of them “I’m not given such a choice, am I?”

Michael appeared and said “They are your friends and they are watching out for you. It’s time that I leave.”

I screamed “No Michael!” As I tried to hold him but I can’t. 

Wanda starts to cry as she read my mind.

I said, “Please stay!”

Michael was walking into the garden and he sat by the bush in the middle of the garden.

I shook my head “Don’t go!”

He said “I have to go. It’s the only way you can properly heal.”

I said, “I need you.”

I tried to reach for him but then he disappeared. My hand landed on the bush but underneath the plants, it was Michael’s tombstone. 

I moved the plants away and I started to cry. 

Michael tells me “It’s been 6 months Y/N! I’m not here and I can’t be real. You have to move on for our child. I need to know that you will be safe. Go with your friends and know that I will always watch over you two.”

He bent down to kiss me. Even though I can’t feel his lips but I felt the cold sensation on my lips. 

Michael looks at me one last time “I love you Y/N!”

I cried out as I try to reach for him but he disappears.

I screamed “No Michael! No!!!”

My friends watched me in tears as I cried helplessly for my dead husband. 

After a little while, I got up. I felt like I was a zombie just mindlessly walk around. 

Wanda and Natasha came inside my home and they started to help me pack. 

I tried telling them “I don’t want to go! Stop it!”

Loki and Steve came up to me.

Steve hands me the letter that Michael wrote before his death. 

I looked up and was confused. 

Steve told me “He wanted you to read this before your birth. I think it’s time for you to read what he said.”

Michael’s letter   
‘Dear Y/N, I’d do anything to have another moment with you. I’m sorry that this letter should have come sooner but I thought you would have wanted to heal first. By the time you read this letter, I know I must have asked you to do the most terrifying task. I never blamed you and I never regretted living this life with you. I wished we had more time. However, I know that these moments with you were worthwhile. I wouldn’t have changed anything about it. Thank you Y/N for continuing and being strong. I know it’s not easy for you to get here but I know you can do it. If you can, I’ve always wanted to name our daughter, Olivia, or our son, pirate! I’m just kidding! Our son’s name Oliver is fine. It would be a kicker if there are two babies. I would be jumping for joy in heaven. Here are two extra names just in case; Maya or Michael. What if it was three children? I wouldn’t get that greedy! Ask Bucky to name the rest. I love you so much Y/N. be strong, stay healthy, and allow yourself to love again. I will be there in spirit and I look forward to watching over our child or children. Please go with your friends and family. Don’t ever be alone during these times. Stay safe for me.  
Love, Michael.’

I laughed during some parts of his letter and I cried as soon as it was done. 

I followed my friends and headed back to the kingdom with them. I kissed Michael’s tombstone before I left.

Michael never reappeared again. The only time I might see him is in my dreams. 

It felt strange to be back in the real world. 

Thomas and Aurora were happy. 

Steve was taking me back home to his castle since Banner would like to be closer to home now that Betty is expecting another child. 

I went back to Steve’s castle and it felt so foreign to me. 

The steps leading to my room felt different. 

Greg has grown a bit more and started to move. Thomas was excited that I was back. Everyone came to realize Y/N is alive and well. The news traveled fast that I helped kill Hela and saved the kingdoms.

Frank has gone against church regulations to not deem me as a bad person. I was free again from everything. 

Steve and Bucky were observing me.

I tell them “I want a nice hot bath. My swollen ankles are killing me.”

Steve tells the help to start them. 

Bucky says “There’s a new room for you. It’s closer to the stairs and easier for anyone to come to help you.”

I nod and said “Thank you but I want you to know that this is temporary. I’m heading back to the mountains once the child is born.”

Both Steve and Bucky were shocked.

I turned to them “I’m not returning to the kingdom as anybody. I would like to stay free.”

Steve fake smiles “No problem Y/N!”

Bucky and Steve had plans to keep Y/N safe but they will also keep her happy. Whatever it takes.

Banner checked up on me and said “Baby grown a lot and closer than I expected. You could be delivered in 5-6 weeks. You may need to walk more to help birth. They said intercourse, applying pressure points along the backs, pineapples, raspberry teas to help induce a better birth. Try to do most of what I mentioned.”

I laughed and told Banner “Thanks! You can go back to your wife now.”

Banner says “I’ll be back in a month.”

I watched Banner leave as I thought I was alone when I said out loud “Intercourse is something I’ve been missing for the past 6 months. Now with this giant belly. There’s no way I can attract a stud. Arghhh!”

Steve and Bucky stood there gaping at what I just said as I turned around. 

I looked at them and said, “I know right?” As I blushed and tried to walk away. 

I went in for my bath. It felt so nice to bath in hot water, I’ve been used to the cold lake water.

This felt so good.

I was moaning at how nice it was. The ladies were laughing at how delighted I was.

Bucky laughed as the ladies were all chatting about Y/N making funny noises. I’ve lived with myself for 6 months and I have lost my manners. I simply enjoyed the bath and they even brought grapes.

I was groaning as I ate in my bath. 

Steve heard it from outside my room. 

Bucky says “I think she’s been away too long! Grapes and a bath is making her…”

Steve laughed “if I didn’t know any better, I thought she’s doing things in there with those grapes.”

Bucky punches Steve and says “Don’t make fun of her.”

The guys went back to planning the nursery and other things for the baby. In less than two months, another baby was joining us. 

After my bath, I sat down for dinner and it was nice to have someone cook for me and clean up after me. It felt different than living on your own. 

I played with the children with Steve. He’s been more hands-on helping with bath time and sleeps time. We read stories and put the kids to sleep. 

Right after, Steve walked me to my bedroom to make sure I get into my room safely.

I told him “Thank you for making the arrangements and everything. It’s nice to be pampered again.”

He can tell that I’ve been taking care of everything by myself and he hoped that he could help fatten me up since my first pregnancy was so rushed. He never got to taken care of me until now.

Steve says “Do you want anything? We got fresh milk and buns. There’s also…”

My eyes lit up and I said “Thank you!” As I hurry to go downstairs to get the buns and milk. 

Being up in the mountains was tough in the sense hard to get milk especially when Baby Bucky kept eating my farm animals from time to time or the wild animals came. 

Steve followed me and said “I’ll grab the milk. You can grab the tools.”

I teased “It’s called a pot and cups”

Steve gave me dirty eyes for teasing him.

I asked, “Did you want some?”

He nods but he didn’t. He simply wanted to keep an eye on me in case I break down.

So he started his nightly routine to take me downstairs when I got hungry. 

During the day, Bucky made sure he played with me and the kids. Greg was crawling and he tried to walk. We had to catch him. 

Wanda, Natasha, and Meredith came to keep me company. The entire castle felt like it was a big gathering. 

It was Thomas’s 6th birthday coming up soon. Steve wanted to do a big celebration given this year’s events.

Steve has planned an event by the waters. It was night time but the market was open. There were a lot of torches and fire used that night for us to see the paths. 

There were great food snacks, grilled food, drinks, candies, an acrobatic show, dances, and a big firework show.

It was incredible and there were games.

Thomas and Aurora have been trying to get Steve and me to fall in love again. They thought it was fun to make sure we would do things together. 

Right now there’s a game of throwing bean bags into the holes for points.

You get 3 bean bags and you can throw it in and earn over 10 points then you win a prize.

Aurora and Thomas scream “I want a prize!”

Bucky, Sam, Clint, and Steve were playing and it was hard for them to hit over 10. Clint and Bucky managed to go over but it wasn’t easy.

I teased “Come on guys! This isn’t hard at all.”

Steve and Sam gave me a “What did you say?” look. 

I walked up “Give me them?” The kid working at the booth laughed and gave it to me. The highest score was 15 and I got it. 

The guys start to roar in laughter. I got a prize for Thomas then I went again and got another prize for Aurora. 

We walked away cheering.

Sam says out loud “Y/N, you wound all of us!”

The kid at the booth laughed so hard “I can’t believe a pregnant woman bested you all.”

The mother of the kid slaps his head and says “My apologies my kings and my lords.”

The kid straightened up as the men gave him dirty looks. There was a cute tree. Ladies and men were hanging their wishes on the tree. You paid to make a wish by hanging them on the tree. You could also write one on a paper boat so it could go down a tree river. 

Natasha, Meredith, and Wanda encouraged me to write it. 

I wrote my wish ‘May our families and friends remain healthy and safe.’

Natasha screams “Seriously Y/N!” I hung it on the tree. 

Then I wrote ‘May Michael rest his soul and find peace.’ On the little boat.

I was going down by the river banks but it was slippery, I almost slipped when I felt strong arms caught me. 

It was Steve when he tells me “You need to slow down. Do you want it to go down to the river?”

I nod and he said, “Hold on to me.” I did and eventually, I let the boat go.”

He saw my wish and he knew that I needed time to heal.

Across the lake were young beautiful ladies laughing and giggling as they see King Steve. 

Everyone knew Y/N had a history with King Steve but they officially divorced and she remarried duke Michael however recently widowed due to the war against Hela. 

Y/N is known as a hero and so was her husband. 

Everyone is now keeping an eye on King Steve hoping he would give them attention. Unfortunately, he hasn’t cared to look at others.

I noticed and I whispered “You got the audience. Those pretty girls are looking at you. Good luck!”

As I nod in the direction and started to walk away from him.

Steve didn’t care as he watched me walk off. Our kids were holding my hands and we’re excited to show me how you can’t make lanterns. 

It made me miss Michael.

After making the lantern, we were able to let it fly into the sky. 

Thomas and Aurora say “We miss Michael!”

I looked at them and said, “Me too!” As my tears formed. We walked through the celebration and I froze when I saw Michael standing in the middle of the market but then people walked by and he disappeared.

I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me. 

While we were walking back to the castle. I saw Michael again. 

This time I asked the kids to run up to Steve. I saw him and I wanted to go to him thinking my mind was playing tricks with me.

I tell them “I forgot something. I’ll meet you guys at home.”

Wanda reads my mind and she says “Y/N!” And she said she will go with me. 

I was running after him. He was running away from me. 

I followed him behind the alley and I screamed “Michael!”

Before I knew it, someone tried to capture me as they tried to jump on me. 

I moved away missing their attack and looked up to see a group of men led by a man looking like Michael.

I screamed, “Who are you?”

They were trying to kidnap me. 

Wanda ran up to where I am. 

I asked Wanda “Do you see Michael? I’m not dreaming, am I?”

Wanda was confused as well and said “It’s not Michael but he sure looks like him.”

I wasn’t dreaming it and I asked “What do you want from me?”

The man that looks like Michael smiles “I’ve meant to get you alone so we could introduce to one another. I am your only family.”

We all were shocked.

Wanda says “He’s Michael’s twin brother.”

The man says “The name is Max and yes Michael is my twin. The lucky bastard knocked up the infamous Y/N! I have to say I am impressed as he lived the dream.”

He may look like Michael but he sure doesn’t act like him. I felt the disgusting tone of his. 

His men and he came here to kidnap him.

I asked him “Why would you kidnap me?”

Max was smug and says “Well technically I’m your brother in law and since my brother died, I’m here to collect my property.”

I was shocked as I looked at him.

He smiles “You’re mine now.” As he licks his lips.

I took out my dagger and says “I’d like to see you try. If you knew me, I took the heart of a powerful witch. What makes you think you can kidnap me?”

The men were shocked and they tried to attack but we all jumped in and started to fight with them. 

Max was stronger than Michael. He was striking very precisely but not to hurt me.

As soon as he wrapped his arm around me, he smiled “Enough, if you want to make it the hard way, I’ll get authorities involved. They will turn you to me.”

I pushed against him. 

I said “No they wouldn’t. Did you forget my former husband? He’s the king!”

Max smiles “Church still has a bigger hold than he does. See you around Y/N!”

Wanda and I watched the men leave us. We walked back to the kingdom. 

Steve noticed I was sad.

Wanda tells him “We just met Michael’s twin brother. He looks like he’s here to claim her and he will use the church.”

Steve looked angry and says “we’ll fight him.”

I went to bed and I cried because Max looked so much like Michael. He held me and even though I found Max repulsive, I missed Michael so much.

I’ve come to my reality that Michael wasn’t coming back and this was the reality.

I sat there crying to myself while Steve waited outside. He didn’t want me to be sad.

Whoever Max was, Steve was going to investigate.

___________________________

Frank came peacefully trying to discuss my terms.

Steve wanted him out of the castle but I told him “I like to hear what I’m up against.”

Frank came in and he wanted to provide me warning of what Mr. Max L/N would be doing.

According to our laws, a Widow is bounded to her husband’s family. During the loss of her husband, shall he have a brother or a father, the widow shall now be under their protection. Therefore it makes Max my new caretaker especially my child.

I sat there and I was angry.

Frank knew that this wasn’t good news for me but the law is the law, plus the Church stands behind that rule.

I tell Frank “My husband is dead and he never once warned me about his twin brother. I don’t think I can trust his authentication.”

Frank nods and says “He has his family papers and certification with the same name as his brother who was born at the same time.”

I shut my eyes for a bit and said “Is there a way for the church not to lean on his side. I do not wish to belong to anyone.”

Frank nods as he understands but he says “Unfortunately, Michael isn’t here to do divorce papers. The only way I could see you get away from this would be joining a union with another.”

I asked, “remarry? You have ought to be kidding me?”

Frank nods and says “Yes that’s the only way for you to get away from Max but you would be stuck in the next union.”

I felt my head spin.

Frank says “I am sorry Y/N. I am.” as he walks away.

Steve, Wanda, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Clint, and Vision walked into the room as they watched me look defeated.

Steve asks “What did he say?”

I looked distant and answered, “Max has the right to become my caretaker and my child’s unless I remarry.”

Wanda shook her head and asked, “Is there nothing else we can do?”

I shook my head and said, “I could run.”


	47. Discussion

Thor came to visit and he was chatting with the men discussing pirate Max.

Natasha sat down with me and she informs me what they found out about Max.

He’s made his name with pirates of the sea. At one point Michael and Him were known for their best company to ship goods until their partnership failed and there was a fallout between the brothers. Max became a famous pirate. A lot of men follow him as he travels all over the world.

Let’s just say he’s the king of pirates.

Wanda started to laugh. Meredith couldn’t help but giggle as well.

I was huffing as I poured water for myself. 

Maria’s mouth was twitching and I was irritated.

I asked, “What’s so funny?”

Wanda says “You were thinking of taking his pirate sword sticking it up to his ass.”

I laughed as she read it right.

Meredith says “How often does one meet kings and princes in this world? You managed to fall for a king, prince, and duke, now a king pirate is on the list.”

I pointed at all of them and said “No no! I’m not falling for that dingbat!”

Wanda says “He looks awfully like Michael.”

I looked sad and said “That’s why I can’t ever see him that way. The way he talks and acts, makes me despise him. He may look like Michael but he’s nothing close to who Michael is.”

Natasha and everyone knew I wasn’t ready to move on. 

Natasha says “You could remarry!”

I stood up and showed my tummy “Does it look like I’m available? Who in the right mind would marry me?”

I went to the window and looked out.

Meredith, Wanda, and Natasha looked around and everyone was thinking of a candidate, Steve Rogers.

Natasha suggests “Would you consider Steve?”

I rolled my eyes and said “Fuck no! I didn’t spend all those years to be a maid to crawl back into that spot. I rather would run away forever.”

Wanda says “I could ask Vision!”

I shook my head and said “I’m serious ladies! I don’t want to belong to anyone right now. It’s my life. That pirate just wants something. I can ask Steve for money and throw it to the pirate. Request it as an exchange for my freedom. He can sign the documents on behalf to relinquish his hold over me.”

Meredith said, “That could work.”

I was excited as we came up with a potential solution. 

Natasha says “I know where Max is staying. We can request a meeting.”

I smiled “Let’s do that.”

We all were leaving the meeting room. I was walking down the stairs when Thor walked up to me and he smiled like he had a wonderful idea.

Thor bends on his knee and says “Lady Y/N, Marry me?”

Everyone including me was super shocked!

I screamed “What the fuck Thor? No!”

I took back my hand and I walked down the stairs away from him and he followed me.

Thor says “I know you have run into a situation with Max who wants to take a claim over you. Remarrying would be a key to dodge this. I’d like to help. We can marry in name only. We do not have to be actual wife and husband.”

I stopped and looked at him. Everyone was now shunned.

I put my hands on my hips and asked “Why would you do this? What is happening?”

Wanda laughs before she confirms “King Thor doesn’t want to get married. His mother is forcing him to find a maiden so she can bear his children. Since you’re pregnant and you need help, he’s willing to help.”

Steve says “No! No! Absolutely not!”

That’s the first time Steve was not going to stand for this.

Steve came up to me and he said “Marry me, not him. Think about Thomas and your child. You don’t have to be separated. We don’t have to have a real marriage. Allow me to protect you. I promise not to do wrong with you,”

Wanda confirms “Steve still has feelings for you.” Steve turns to glare at Wanda.

I started to back away from Thor and Steve.

I realized that this joke was beyond me. 

I tell them “Thank you for both your proposals but I cannot accept it. I do not want to marry anyone as I’m still grieving from my late husband. Steve, can I borrow some gold coins. I want to see if Max is willing to do a trade. My freedom for gold coins.”

Steve looked at me and he was slightly hurt but he understood that I needed time to heal. He smiles as he tells Clint “Grab her a bag of gold coins. When do you plan to go talk to Max?”

Natasha says “I’m arranging it.”

Meredith, Wanda, Natasha, Maria, and I retreated into the meeting room.

Thor came up to the steps and held my hand. 

I turned to him.

Thor says “If you still need a husband, I’m available and willing.” He winks.

Steve screams “Thor, back away from Y/N.”

I yanked my hand back and started walking faster into the meeting room.

As soon as we got inside, I slammed the door closed.

I raised my voice “What was that?”

Wanda says “You just had two kings propose to you!”

Natasha says “Y/N, that’s some sort of record because you’re over 7 months pregnant!”

I sat down and said “They are being nice! I can’t accept it. Marriage shouldn’t be some kind of joke.”

Wanda confirms “Well I think Steve’s proposal is more serious. He wants a chance.”

I looked down and I was shocked he still had feelings for me.

Natasha had to confirm “Y/N, he always loved you. I know things didn’t end well over 5 years ago but you could understand that he thought you had an affair and everything lined up. He tried to believe you but once he got angry, he was ruthless. After losing you, Steve wasn’t the same. He changed a lot. He became more like you. After he found out you were Maya, he didn’t reveal you because he realized you stopped loving him. Watching you fall in love with Michael and marry him. Steve endured it because he still loves you.”

I shook my head and said, “I can’t return those feelings.”

Meredith says “You did end up falling in love with Michael. Perhaps Steve saw the potential of you two being together before you saw it yourself.”

I looked at Meredith “no! I wouldn’t have been unfaithful to Steve when we were married.”

Meredith explains “I’ve seen your relationship with Michael. It was genuine and it grew into love from friendship. Your love for Steve was forced by circumstances. You loved each other during the destruction of our kingdoms. It was beautiful but it wasn’t built on the right foundation.”

Wanda adds “You fell for Michael hard in a short time because you trusted one another. You were friends first. Steve and you started on the wrong footing. You guys had issues and it was difficult to overcome them.”

I nod and said “Exactly, which is why we can’t work,”

Natasha adds “You guys have been friends since and you both have worked out your responsibilities. You don’t talk to him like you’re afraid of him. You truly treat him as your equal.”

I rolled my eyes and asked, “What’s your point?”

Natasha says “Love can blossom and clean Slate for you both.”

I shook my head as I touched my belly “I love Michael. I don’t have any space left for anyone else but this baby.”

The girls knew I was stubborn. 

Sometime later, someone knocks on our door to notify us that Max is at the entrance and would like to meet with me.

I asked Wanda “Can you come with me? I’d like to know what’s on his mind.”

Wanda nods as we go downstairs. Clint arrived and gives me a box. 

We walked to the entrance as I saw Max who looked like Michael and I felt my heart skipped as I watched him walk in. 

We all sat down.

Max looked around and said, “I can see why you wouldn’t leave this place.”

I looked at him and said “I do not want to leave with you because you are a stranger to me. I don’t even know you. Is there a way we exchange for your discretion and not push further with the church?” As Natasha hands him the box of gold coins.

He opens it and leaves it on the table.

Max smirks and says “No! You belonged to him so you will now belong to me.”

I looked at him and asked “Why? I have never heard from you. Michael has never talked about you. You weren’t even invited to our wedding.”

Max crosses his arms and says “I’ve been traveling. The moment I heard he passed. I came back and to my surprise, he has a wife and an expecting child. You weren’t the easiest to track down. I’ve also heard about your story Y/N Barnes previously known as Y/N Rogers. Are you still with Steve Rogers? Should I even believe that you’re carrying Michael’s baby?”

The man is a fucken ass.

I stood up and simply told him “I’m not going anywhere with you. If you choose to pursue this, I’ll leave. I’m not letting anyone control me or use me as property. Take the gold coins and leave.”

I just couldn’t look at him and take him seriously. He had Michael’s face but an awful attitude.

I was trying to leave the room and he grabbed my hand. 

I turned around and he said, “You can’t fight this.”

Max finally noticed that my tears were falling.

He asked, “Why are you crying?”

I tried to pull my arm back but he wouldn’t let go.

I said “You look like him but you are not him. Do you know how it makes me feel? I’m the one who drove that dagger in his heart. Do you think I wanted to do that? Now that you’re in front of me, all I feel is torment and guilt. Please let go of me.”

Max let go as I walked out of the room, needing some time alone.

Wanda saw what was in my head and she told Max “Y/N lived in isolation for 6 months. She hallucinated Michael being next to her every day. We recently went there because our friends have visions of her future, she and the baby are at risk during delivery. It took a lot of convincing for her to come back here, where we can help her. Now I don’t know why you are here but if you are planning to help, you should avoid her. She feels pain when she sees you.”

Max looked at Wanda and realized Y/N wasn’t ready. She was still grieving.

I went back into my room and I sat by the window. I didn’t want to eat. Up in the mountains, I didn’t eat that much anyway. 

I fell asleep when I was looking out.

In my dream, I see Michael but I didn’t run to him at first. 

I asked, “Are you, Michael or Max?”

Michael says “You met my brother?”

I ran to him and I hugged him.

Michael asks “How have you been?”

I started crying “I missed you so much. I know everyone is trying to help me but it’s been so hard without you.”

He coaxes me “Tell me about it. Don’t be upset. It’s not good for the baby.”

I tell him “Your brother tried to kidnap me. Now he wants the church to help him to pressure me to follow him. Your brother has the right to protect me and our child.”

Michael shuts his eyes and says “That’s a stupid idiot.”

I laughed as Michael was angry.

Regardless I pulled back and I touched his cheeks “I missed you so much and having to see him, made it difficult. He has the same face but everything else doesn’t feel the same.”

Michael’s forehead touches mine and he says “Don’t let him get to you. You’re healing and continue to do so. Also, tell Thor to back off. Don’t get engaged with him.”

I noticed he didn’t mention Steve.

Michael understands my thoughts so he adds “When the time is right, I would consider Steve if I were you.”

I shook my head and Michael said “Give it time.”

I felt someone tried to put a blanket on me, so I opened my eyes and I saw Steve.

“thank you, Steve!”

Steve smiles down and says “We got concerned. You didn’t come to eat. Aren’t you hungry?”

I shook my head and said “I’m fine. I just needed to rest. It’s been a very long day.”

Steve says “About earlier, I just wanted to apologize. I know you’re still working through a lot. Thor and I stepped over the line today. We reacted selfishly.”

I smiled “I know you two are joking. It’s not for real but thank you for thinking of me.”

Steve placed his hand on my hand which made me look at him.

Steve says “Not all is fake, my feelings are true.”

We both locked eyes and I couldn't believe what he was saying.

Maybe it’s because I’ve been alone for 6 months and emotions have been swirling. 

I looked down at his lips before looking back up to his eyes. He caught it and his lips start to descend on mine. 

I closed my eyes and leaned in. His kisses were soft. My hands came up to his chest as he pressed forward taking more of my kisses. 

I haven’t been kissed for so long so my hands naturally went up to grab his hair. I deepen the kiss as I wanted more and more. Soon, I pulled apart from him as both our lips were bruised and out of breath.

I felt something but it wasn’t right and I shouldn’t let it go further but my body was aching. We both looked at each other for a few seconds before I kissed him again. 

His hand moved down to my sensitive breasts as he massages them causing me to moan into his lips. 

It’s been so long and all I could see is Michael when I open my eyes. Every touch, every kiss. 

Steve’s hand moved down to my ankle as he raises it to my calf to my thigh and he slowly slid it between my legs. He presses two fingers towards me knowing there’s a thin layer of fabric. 

The touches were lighting me up and it was doing things to him since it’s been so long for him as well.

Steve asks “if you want to stop, tell me now. I can’t stop after this.”

I was selfish when I tell him “just this one time. This doesn’t mean anything. Would you be okay with that?”

It broke his heart as he heard them. 

I shook my head after I said them. It’s not right. This isn’t me.

Steve looked at me before he contemplated whether to proceed or not. We looked at one another.

Steve wanted me and I wanted him but all I want is only physical.

He says “Okay. I’m ok with it.”

He started to kiss me again. I was still sitting by the window as he touched me in spots knowing it would cause me to moan.

I couldn’t think anymore. I could hear Michael’s words as I repeated “Don’t think. Just do.” As I continued to reach under Steve’s shirt.

He heard me say “Don’t think. Just do.” He agreed to this knowing it could change things because he wanted me in any capacity he can get even if it’s just a moment.

He picked me up and he placed me on the bed. He helps lifted my dress over my head. I felt the butterflies in my tummy. 

Steve can tell that I was nervous. 

He said, “Lay back down.”

As he took off my underpants leaving me completely naked before him. He stood on the side where I could see him. He started to take off his clothes and I couldn’t help but lick my lips. 

His broad shoulders, his well-defined abs, and the thick penis with muscle legs. It was a sight that was arousing me. He’s not even inside me yet but I felt the tingles. 

He went to lock the door and I could see his butt. I leaned back trying not to think. 

Apart from me says “how could you be so dumb? A night of passion with Steve Rogers?” Another part says “You need his penis. You miss the intimacy. This is all it is.” 

He came back and he crawled between my legs. Moving them apart as he started to lick me from down there. I felt his fingers touching my bud and sliding down the folds. 

It was so sensitive. Steve knew it’s been over 6 months for me and he didn’t want to hurt me given my current condition. 

As he started to suck on my bud and lap it with his tongue, he inserted a finger causing me to moan hard. He knew I was affected by his touches as he continued. 

He inserted another finger causing me to shiver in anticipation. It was wonderful as he continued. I was so close and I begged “Please! Steve!”

He knew what I needed as he continued with his fingers, lips, and tongue. 

I end up cumming on his fingers.

Mmmm… it felt so freaking good. I needed it. Now being 7 months pregnant, it was hard to self-satisfy me and my hormones were everywhere. 

I turned to Steve who has a very huge boner but he’s laying down waiting for me to initiate. I kissed him tasting myself in his mouth. It was intimate. 

I reached to stroke him.

Steve whispers “I want to be inside of you. Can I? I need it so badly.”

I nod because I want it as much as he does. 

I turned over on all fours. He got up behind me. 

As he nudges himself at my entrance. I was eager as I moved back slightly to take him in.

Steve held my hips because he’s trying to control himself to take me nicely and slowly not some wild beast.

I begged, “Please Steve!”

He slowly pushed forward and he can feel the tightness as he splits me. We both were moaning at the connection.

It took him three thrusts to fill me up completely. I grabbed a hold of his hand on my hips as he held me there for me to adjust to his size.

As soon as he felt more wetness inside, he started to move slowly and gently. 

My hips were naturally moving as well. 

It’s been too long and I missed the feeling of being loved and the intimate touching. Steve reached around me to squeeze one of my breasts.

It made my legs trembled as he continued to slide in and out of me. 

Steve can tell he was rocking my body and once he felt me bend closer to the bed. He moved me to my side so I could lay down. 

He didn’t want me to strain myself during sex. He lifted my leg as he thrusts inside of me in one go. I hissed as I felt him fill me up to the brim.

Steve says “You look beautiful!”

I laughed “You mean a whale.”

Steve moans “You’re beautiful to me.” Which made me look up to him as he took me.

He pulled me into a kiss and then he picked up the pace.

Steve says “Let me know if it’s too much.”

I smiled “It’s not too much. I want more.” 

He picks up harder strokes causing me to chant “Yes… like that! Fuck yes!”

My hand hung onto his arm as he vigorously fucking me to the point where I knew I was going to feel sore and aches. 

He kissed my cheek and forehead as he pushes me over the edge. It took him a little longer as he cums inside of me. It felt like a never-ending pumping of liquids inside of me. 

I laughed as I touched his head. 

Steve groans as his body were spent “It’s been so long for me. I think we wet the bed.” As he slowly pulls out of me causing me to moan.

He laid down next to me and pulled the blanket to cover both of us as we both relaxed.

It was amazing sex for both of us because it’s been a while. 

After a few moments, I felt the baby kick. I started to rub my belly. 

Steve asks “Everything okay?”

I smiled “I’m fine, baby just kicking.”

Steve looked curious because he never touched me during my first pregnancy. We missed the chance of him seeing me this round. We were at war and I had to give birth so quickly. 

I asked, “Did you wanted to feel it?”

He never got close to Peggy enough to care about her pregnancies especially after finding out about her scandal that caused me to die 5 years ago. 

He kept his distance from Peggy like guarding his heart but with me, it felt so natural. He nods. 

I took a hold of his hand and I placed it where the baby was kicking.

Steve looked shocked as he felt the baby push against his hand. 

Steve asks “Does it hurt?”

I answered, “Depends where he kicks.”

Steve asks “He?”

I smiled “Wanda confirmed it the other day. She can read minds so she could read his.”

Just then my tummy made a loud rumble noise. I was very hungry. 

Steve says “Time for you to eat. Let’s go.”

He helped me get out of bed and grabbed my gown to put it over me then slipped on my shoes. He got dressed quickly as he took me down to the kitchen. 

He’s gotten better at warming up milk and working around the kitchen since we met up down here to eat.

I didn’t know what else to say to him after doing the deed with him. It felt something shifted between us. We were comfortable to be around another but did I mess it up?


	48. One step at a time

Steve was working around the kitchen fixing me some food. I was surprised at how fast he made eggs so I can have them with my bread. I sat on the counter while eating my food. He warmed up a glass of milk for me. 

He knew his way around the kitchen because of me. He normally doesn’t set his foot in here until I was Maya.

I finished eating while he had some as well. He was looking at me as he was eating. We were quiet wondering what to say. 

We just had sex and now it’s awkward. 

We finished eating and I helped clean the dishes. 

Steve stood behind me as he wanted to touch me but he didn’t dare to. He worried that I would run from him if he made the wrong move. 

He was in his thoughts when I turned around and bumped into him. 

He caught me from falling back.

I looked up at him and smile “Thanks! Let’s call it a night.”

Everyone was sleeping and I didn’t want to wake people up so we quietly walked up to my room. 

As I was entering my chambers, I turned to him and said “Thank you for helping me earlier. I hope this doesn’t make it awkward or change what we already have. I’m sorry if I made this weird between us.”

Steve was hurt but he didn’t want me to feel awkward so he tells me “It’s just one time like you asked and I said ok. Rest and don’t worry about Max. We will handle him.”

I joked “Don’t kill him.”

Steve laughs “I wouldn’t.”

I tell him “I’m going to fight him and it may indirectly involve you if this shall become bigger than just me and him. The church might get involved.”

Steve looked at me and he saw something different. I wasn’t catering to anyone. I was going to do things my way. 

I waited for his response but he was looking at me while he was in his thoughts.

Steve smiles “I didn’t expect any less. Whatever you need, you will have my support.”

Is it weird that I’m turned on that he’s saying those words? Or that I miss Michael so much?

I tell him “Thank you! I’m going to head to bed. Good night Steve!”

I slowly shut the door as I hear him say “Good night Y/N!”

I leaned my back to the door while he leaned his forehead to the door. 

I felt guilty while he broke more inside. I wasn’t ready to move on from Michael and he knew that.

————————————————

The next morning, we all met at the dining hall. 

Thor was excited to go visit the town and tonight, we will have another festival because of his presence. The king of Asgard came to visit. 

Thor asks me “Have you considered becoming my queen?”

That made Steve spat out his water as he was drinking. It caused Steve to be embarrassed as he took the napkin trying to wipe off the liquids on his face and clothes. 

Steve then looks at me as I looked back at him. Yesterday’s event appeared before my eyes of him kissing me, we had sex last night and everything. I told myself ‘It’s nothing!’

Wanda spat out her drink as she came to cross both mine and Steve’s thoughts. We both were thinking of what happened last night!

We all looked at her and Wanda says “I’m sorry! Delayed reaction! Thor, Y/N isn’t interested. She prefers to fight against anyone who seeks to put her under Max’s care.” While Wanda tried to keep the secret of me and Steve’s one time sex. 

I was nervous and said “sorry Thor! I rather fight everyone else before I seek marriage. I hope you understand. No hard feelings.”

Thor pout “why? y/N! We are so perfect for one another.”

I tell him “No we are not!”

Thor says “We have kissed.” Making Steve pour his drink again.

Bucky was laughing as he watched Thor try to win my affection meanwhile Steve was very jealous.

I simply said “Thor, that was many years ago and right now I’m expecting soon. I don’t want to cater to anyone. Thank you for the kind proposal but I just declined.” Just then Physician William came in with a medical student whose following in his footsteps. A young maiden named Jane whose very smart and clever. 

William greets us and he turns to me “Can we see you today after your breakfast.”

I nod “I’ll see you after my breakfast. Thank you.”

Thor’s eyes wander off to Jane as he waves down Steve “whose that?”

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Thor tells me “I’ll take you to the physician visit.”

Steve says “No! I will!”

Just then someone notifies us that Max is back. 

I said “No one will! I would like to go by myself.”

I just want to hide, instead, I stopped eating and excuse myself.

Max was waiting in the lobby and this time he brought a gift.

I eyed him and said “Good morning! How can I help you?”

He hands me the box and says “Open it.”

Inside the box was baby girl outfits. 

I tell him “I’m having a boy, not a girl.”

Max looked at me confusingly at how I would know what I’m having and asks “How would you know?”

I answer “My friend can read minds and she read the child’s.”

Max’s eyes were wide and said “I guess the child is Oliver, not Olivia.” That caught my attention right away.

I asked “How did you know? Did Michael reached out to you?” My eyes were filled with tears as I wait for him to answer. 

He looked down as he didn’t want to hurt me but he can tell that I was affected by him.

Max nods “he sent me a letter asking that I could come back to help you. He thought my presence would help you.”

I asked him “Do you have the letter?”

Max started to pull out the letter from his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it.

‘Dear Max,  
By the time this letter reaches you, I’d be with our parents. It’s been a long time since we have talked and I’m sorry that we have lost touch. I wrote to you over the years but never heard from you. I’m sorry for what drove us apart. I knew that if I died, you might want to know what happened. Please understand that the circumstances we are in required my sacrifice to free the dragons to win the war. I am married to a beautiful warrior by the name of Y/N Barnes. The legendary lady who supposedly die 5 years ago. It’s very complicated to explain in the letter but miraculously, she’s with my child. Our love will end tragically as she will end my life. I will force her to do so. If there’s any love left for me, could you help her and our child? Maybe, if she saw you, she would heal better. I’ve written to her that if the child was a girl, Olivia, or a boy, Oliver. Now if I’m lucky, second girl, Maya, and a second boy, Michael. I love her so much. Please do not force her, don’t kidnap her, or try to treat her any less because she will kill you if she has to. Don’t be a pirate around her. Please care for her and if you’re lucky, she’d be a good friend.  
Thank you and I love you to brother!  
Michael’

I fell to the ground sitting as I embraced his letter to my chest as I cry.

Max didn’t know what to do as he sees me break down.

He could tell that I’m still grieving and I haven’t got over Michael.

Max bent down to say “I’m sorry!”

I pulled Max as I hugged him “No I’m sorry Michael! I killed you. I missed you terribly and I hate living this life without you. If it weren’t for our child, I'd join you. This is so hard without you. Now I’m the one who feels like I’m barely floating on top of the water.”

Max held me as he let me cry it out as he pats my back. 

I whispered, “Michael, I love you so much.”

Wanda, Bucky, Steve, and Natasha rushed out of the dining hall as Wanda felt distressed by me. She screamed to the friends as they went to look for me.

They saw me cry and hugged Max who looked like he needed help. He was just patting me and mouthing “Help”.

Wanda read my mind and she knew that it was overwhelming me. Wanda came up and said, “it’s ok Y/N!” As she places her hand over her head and immediately I fell asleep.

Max grabbed a hold of me before I could fall to the ground.

Steve demands “What happened?”

Max says “it’s my fault.”

Steve wanted to go over there to knock him out but Wanda raises her hand “It’s not, she’s overwhelmed that Max received Michael’s letter and was instructed to be here to help Y/N during this difficult time. Let’s get her to the physician.”

Inside the medical room, Max came along. Given the letter, it is the more reasons why he would come to claim Y/N but now that Y/N knows it was Michael’s wishes, she might go with him. Steve’s heart was breaking a bit more. 

Steve wanders ‘Does she regret being with me?’ He could only hope this doesn’t change things between them. He was happy the way they were. Well deep down, he wanted me and if I could fall for him, he’d be a happy man. 

I was placed on the bed. Max was on one side as he watched William get near me with two medical students; Jane and Darcy. 

Max couldn’t help but look at Darcy and it felt like love at first sight for both of them. Immediately there was an attraction. 

Max couldn’t help himself as he says “My name is Max L/N.”

Darcy smiles and says “My name is Darcy Lewis!”

They were exchanging words meanwhile Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Natasha watched Max flirt with Darcy while Darcy enjoys it.

Wanda tells them “That’s not good. They both are falling for one another.”

Natasha asks “Can this day get any worst for Y/N?”

Bucky says “We have to do something about Max!”

Steve was already walking up to Max and says “You can’t be flirting with other women in front of Y/N. you need to understand your presence is disturbing her. If you act interested in another woman, it will kill her. You have Michael’s face.”

Darcy slowly walked away to let the men talk. 

Max said “I’m sorry Darcy! Let me figure this out and maybe we can discuss tonight’s festival.”

Darcy nods and smiles before walking away, 

Steve says “You are going to hurt her if you show her this. She’s barely getting over Michael’s death.”

Max turns to Steve and says “Yea I can see that now. She held on to me and called me Michael.”

Wanda says “It’s hard for her because she still feels guilty for killing Michael.”

Everyone looked at me.

William adds “This is permanent for her. She’s stuck in this emotional state that only she can unravel. You have to be careful. Especially she did live 6 months in isolation.”

Max raises his voice “Why did you guys let her live in isolation? What kind of friends are you guys?”

Everyone was quiet and Natasha spoke up “She refused to leave.”

Max puts his hands on his hips “You all are powerful, kings, queens, sorcerers or witches. You can’t even drag her ass back here. I can’t believe it.”

That’s when the screeching happened in the air. 

Max asks “What the fuck is that?”

Everyone was shaken but they knew what it was. 

Wanda says “Marlene and Baby Bucky are angry. We have to go outside.”

Max asks “what kind of…”

Natasha cuts him off by saying “Dragons! They are dragons not human. Wake her up! They could tear this kingdom apart if they don’t see her.”

Max jumped on the bed and shook me right away. He was scared.

I woke up slowly and Max tells me “Marlene and Baby Bucky is here. They want to see you.”

I felt like he was Michael when he said their names but I can tell he was trembling and scared which wasn’t Michael like.

He helped me up and brought me outside. 

Marlene screams “Y/N!” As she blew fire in the air. Everyone was scared.

Max brought me as close as he could and he was shaking. 

Marlene looked at both of us but she freaked out “How can this be?”

I explained “Michael’s twin brother.” As Marlene’s nose came close to mine.

Max was shaking a lot and I tell him “You can touch her. She wouldn’t bite.”

Max fainted immediately as he landed on the ground. 

Everyone and I were shocked.

I said loudly “He’s not Michael.” 

Everyone laughed. Bucky came close to grab Max and got him out of there.

Marlene asked “Did they take you against your will? We came back and you were gone.”

I said “I’m sorry Marlene and Baby Bucky! They came and convinced me to return. I think it was good that I came back here because I was tired of cooking, cleaning, and making my baths.”

Marlene asks me “Darling, are you okay?”

I started crying and said, “Michael left me.”

Marlene knew I was hallucinating Michael and she knew I was coping with the loss of my husband as she copes with Scott’s death. 

Marlene was crying as well. I hugged her.

I tell her everything that has happened and how Max tried to kidnap me and demanding me to come to stay with him but I don’t think I can. The church people would come after me again.

Marlene turns to Steve and Bucky “Grab Max for me as he wakes up but can you fetch those church people.”

Steve nods and calls his men to fetch Frank and them. 

Marlene asks me “Want to go for a ride?”

Steve says “Seriously?”

I nod.

Marlene bent down for me to climb up. I got onto her back easily. 

Bucky says “Hey Bucky! Can you take me? I would like to come along.”

Steve spoke up “Please be careful! She’s 7 months pregnant.”

He knew nothing he said would stop me and Marlene. I needed to fly. 

Marlene started to fly out.

She tells me “Y/N, he’s been gone for 6 months. It is time for you to realize he’s not coming back.”

I tell her “I know but the guilt is there. I killed him, Marlene! I killed the man I love.”

Marlene shook her head as she flies and says “He doesn’t blame you. He loves you and he knew if he didn’t ask you to do what you did, we all would have died.”

We were flying out in the open water and I tell her “I’ve thought of ending my life many times but I can’t because of this child.”

Marlene had tears and said “I feel you, child! If I didn’t have Baby Bucky, I’d join Scott too.”

I ask her “What do we do?”

Marlene says “One day at a time. Take one step at a time.” Just as we were flying in the sky enjoying the freedom. 

I tell her “Thank you, Marlene! I needed this!” As I open my arms embracing the beautiful air and wind. My hair was flowing.

Baby Bucky tells Bucky “Mom and Y/N had grown close. They have bonded as best friends. You have to watch out if Y/N’s emotions keep getting low, mother will go search for her.”

Bucky asks “how is Marlene doing?”

Baby Bucky says “Takes time. Mother is doing the best she can. We have been expanding newer lands. We came to warn you guys that there’s a powerful sorcerer beyond the southern borders. His name is Thanos. He’s been occupying the lands below yours.”

Bucky says “No one has ever gone up the mountains that step to make it to our lands.”

Baby Bucky says “He’s made paths and in a few years, he could be stepping on your soil. You may need to defend yourself by building some kind of walls.”

Bucky smiles “Thank you for letting me know. I’ll speak to the kings today.”

We flew around until my back started to get sore and I was getting hungry again.

I asked Marlene “Can we go back now? I think I need to eat.”

Marlene asks “Have they treated you well?”

I smiled “Yes they have. It was nice not to look after myself anymore. I’ll treat this as a vacation.”

Marlene updates me about the sorcerer down south. Marlene and Baby Bucky will return to the borders to monitor and keep an eye out. Once they try to make it up north to Barnes’ lands, they will come to notify us.

I told her to keep safe.

As soon as we were flying back to Roger’s castle. Frank, Max, and the church’s men were all there including our friends; Thor, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Meredith, and Sam. Marlene flew in and landed before them. She bent down for me to slide off her head. Steve wanted to scream but I managed to land properly and I stood face to face with Frank and Max.

Marlene told me what I should do so that no one would step over me during my stay.

I had to look confident and I said “Hi Frank and Max! There’s something you should know, I am not willing to leave the castle under no one’s orders but my own. If you try to use the old laws against me, on trying to take me away, I will burn down the church with the help of my friends, Marlene and Baby Bucky.”

Frank looked angry but he asks “old laws?”

I smiled “as of today, a widow has a voice. You can speak to Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Thor Odinson, Meredith & Sam Wilson about the new law.”

At first, my friends were confused but now they understand that I’m asking them to change the laws. 

Thor roars in happiness “Yes Asgard shall adopt the new law for the widows.” as he winks at me.

Sam, Meredith, Bucky, Natasha, and Steve all nod their heads and agreed.

I tell Frank “The widows will be able to choose where they want to be and who they want to be with. The church shall not have any power over that. You can assess the situations and figure out what is best but you shall not have the final say.”

Frank says “You will have an uproar of…”

I looked at him “I’m no queen. I’m a widow and I don’t care what the uproar is about. They can face the dragons then or the end of my sword.”

Frank asks “Do you understand what you’re doing?”

I looked at him “You’re asking me to follow a man who I never met before this. A man who claims he owns me like some kind of property. I feel safer here with my friends than with a man who claims to be the brother of my deceased husband. Might I add, I’ve never met him or known of him before my husband’s passing. How is it fair? Do you honestly think God intended that?”

Frank says “No one can know if it’s god’s intentions as we can only believe what he preached is right. What you’re asking for is beyond…”

I cut him off “God gave us the ability to think and articulate ideas. Can you truly compare our civilization to those before us and not say change is bad? God has given us a brain. I’m using mine and I intend to make changes. You have given me a focus. I will voice for those who can’t. I will stand for those who can’t.”

Frank looks at me and he knows I’m different this time around. I’m not the queen he met over 5 years ago and I will not obey the rules. I am Y/N Barnes and I plan to represent the women and widows in my world. I’ve gone against my husband once for Michael and his people. I’m going against the church this time. He knew I was a force that could not be reckoned with. Behind me were two powerful dragons, kings, queens, and sorcerers.

I let him know “Let the church know, I will not bow down to old laws.”

Frank nods and he says “Yes Y/N. What would Max like to say?”

We turned to Max and he was white as a ghost as he tried to breathe in. He’s been a king of pirates but never had he face this kind of obstacle. He heard stories of me but he never thought he would witness a day where I’m backed up by all kinds of powerful people.

Max says “Frank, I will retract my bid for Y/N Barnes as new laws will change my ownership over my sister-in-law.” then he looks at me “Y/N, I will remain in this city until I meet my nephew Oliver. I will remain by your side as long as you need me.”

I looked at Max and I saw Michael. I said, “Thank you!” Max nods and he started to leave as he was shaking his legs. He was so scared still.

Frank understood the changes and he will report back to the church. 

Wanda walks up to me “Frank is going to convince everyone about the new changes and he’s on your side.”

I smiled for reassurance.

Natasha hugs me “You’re a warrior.”

Bucky came down and hugged both of us “Y/N, you would have made mother and father proud!”

Everyone cheered. Steve gave orders for the new laws to come into effect with the signing of all the kingdoms and they will reach out to Tony and Banner to follow.

___________________________

That night we had a festival to welcome Thor to the country.

Everyone was going out for the night market. We were eating, dancing, drinking, and partying. I didn’t get to drink the ales but it was nice. 

Our friends and kids were having so much fun.

As we walked around the town enjoying the beautiful lights, I was going to write down new wishes. I was by the river when I saw Max and Darcy. They were talking and walking. 

I went into shock because it felt like I saw Michael with another woman.

I felt my heartbreak as I turned around and started to run back. 

Bucky asks “Are you okay?”

I turned to Bucky and said “I want to go home. You guys stay and enjoy.” I faked a smile and left the group. 

Bucky didn’t want to overwhelm me as he says “Someone should take you home. I’ll walk you.”

I shook my head and then Steve came up to me as both Thomas and Aurora were tired.

Steve says “We’ll head back with you. They both are falling asleep.”

Bucky nods and he allows me to leave with Steve and the kids.

Steve asks “What happened? You don’t look too happy.”

I answered “I saw Max with ummm.. Dar… I don’t know her name, she works with Physician William.”

Steve says “Oh Darcy, they hit it off this morning.”

I looked sad at Steve.

Steve says “I know it’s weird to look at him and not see Michael.”

I nod. Our kids were sleeping and Steve was carrying them both on his shoulders. 

We dropped the kids off in their bed. Steve walked me to my bedroom and I thanked him before entering my chambers.

I went inside and I threw everything everywhere. I was angry. I accidentally knocked over the flower pot.

I bent down to pick up the pieces but accidentally cut my finger.

I yelled at myself “You’re so useless. Why are you so jealous? Why do you feel this way for Max? He’s not Michael!”

Steve knocked and went into my room and watched how I trashed my room and I was bending down with glasses and there was blood. He assumed that I was trying to hurt myself.

Steve asks “What do you think you’re doing? Please tell me you’re not hurting yourself.” he was angry.


	49. Clarifications

I looked up to Steve and tears and said “I was just trying to pick them up.”

Steve screams for the maids to come in and clean the room.

I said, “I’m sorry!” I felt so bad. Steve grabs a hold of me and he brings me to the bathroom as he helps clean my cut. 

He was going to scream at the help to grab something but I grabbed his arm and said “it’s small. I can let it air dry after it stops bleeding. Can you grab me the box over there? Inside it has a medicine to help stop the bleeding.”

Steve followed and he poured the vial I instructed him to. It helps with healing small open wounds like these.

He was upset and I told him “I’m not going to hurt myself.”

Steve says “You would have if you didn’t have the child right?”

Steve was angry to hear it from Bucky and Wanda.

I looked at him and said, “Can you stop it!?” I was angry too.

Steve says “Stop what? Stop caring for you? I would like that too. Why do I put myself in this position? Why do I even care about a woman who doesn’t seem to care for herself? You take every opportunity to rip my heart out.”

I yelled back “You should stop caring about me. I will not return your feelings. It stopped since you tore out my heart years ago. I was done with you a long time ago. You need to move on!”

Steve screams back “You should be the one heeding that advice yourself. You are hanging onto a dead man. Now you’re affected seeing his twin brother with another woman! You need to realize he’s not coming back.” He knew he stepped over the line but it had to be said.

I pushed him and said “You wouldn’t understand how I feel. You wouldn’t understand how it feels to live with the guilt.”

He shook his head and said “I thought you were dead for 5 years and I lived with that guilt. You have been living with guilt for 6 months. Did you forget that I caused your death? I broke your heart. You were the only woman I truly ever loved and you pretended to be Maya for 5 years, living as a maid under my roof so you can take care of our son. If our son didn’t exist, you wouldn’t be here for 5 years, right? I would have never known you were alive. You would have allowed the guilt to eat me alive.” Everything was coming off his chest as he tells me “I watched you fall for Michael and married him. I had to come to terms that you moved on without me.”

I didn’t realize it at that time and now, I start to understand that I was selfish especially when I realized that Peggy was behind everything. Our relationship failed due to poor timing, misunderstandings, miscommunication, and fucken Peggy.

Steve says “You were pregnant with Thomas when we fought against hydra. I tried to keep you safe but you acted like I was a villain trying to restrain you. You never backed out of a fight before, but you wanted to run off with Michael during the war against Hela. It scared you that much to want to run. I knew then that you loved Michael much more than me.”

It's true.

I tell him “I’m sorry Steve!”

Steve says “I know you can’t love me for what I did but don’t hurt yourself. Don’t do it for the baby only. Live for yourself. Fight tomorrow for those around you. When hope is lost, you have to stay strong. Everyone is looking up to you.”

I realized he was speaking from his own experience. He lost all of his family in one night and he had to continue. He had a whole kingdom sitting on his shoulders. 

I pulled him into a hug. 

I tell him “I forgive you. Please don’t hold on to your guilt. We both were misled. We had trust issues and our relationship was complicated. I made you marry that crazy-ass bitch, Peggy! It was my fault for trusting her so easily.”

Steve laughed and said “I’m sorry for being unfaithful and I did hurt you. Now I look back, I realized that the crown made me ruthless and selfish. I was only thinking of myself and it hurts you. It took me to lose you to come to that realization."

I nod and said “Yea, you used to be so demanding and pushy. Always has to be your way. I hated that. It was suffocating.”

Steve says “Are you wounding me on purpose?”

I laughed in his chest and said “They call it Karma, what goes around comes around.”

Steve pats my back and says “Please don’t hurt yourself. I don’t need you to love me back but I need to know you’re safe and happy.”

I remind him “I’m not your problem anymore. You need to move on. Find someone to love, live old with, and…”

He cuts me off “I did and I’m just waiting for her to see me.”

I pulled apart and looked at him.

Steve’s forehead touches mine “Give it time. I’m a patient man. You can’t tell me to focus on anyone else when all I see is you.”

He kissed my forehead and I felt the butterflies in my tummy. 

He asks “I think they are done.”

We walked out of the bathroom and the maids were done cleaning. Replaced the flower pot as well. 

Steve says “If you ever need me, you know where I am.”

He was slowly leaving my room “Good night Y/N!”

I said, “Good night Steve!”

I felt my heart moved and I realized I was selfish when I left Steve allowing him to grieve and hold guilt for 5 years. The reason I truly did it was to make him suffer for what he did to me but now that I found out Peggy did this to us. We allowed ourselves to suffer for 5 years for what? That crazy-ass bitch took everything from me, just so she can have Steve. 

I left him by himself for 5 years surrounded by her. If I agreed with him not to marry her, we wouldn’t be here and I wouldn’t have fallen in love with Michael. Maybe Michael would have lived and married Louisa. 

I touched my tummy as I look down “I wouldn’t have you, our little miracle, the product of our love.”

Steve was right. I needed to live but not for Oliver only. I had to live for me. I have a purpose now. I need to change things not just for me, for other women and widows. 

Michael taught me something that I admire. Helping those who need help. Being a hero doesn’t necessarily mean saving people. Change the rules and raise awareness.

———————————————————

The next morning, I woke up early and was heading downstairs for my breakfast. 

I went up to my brother, Bucky and I told him “I want to join you guys about changing the laws and I want to help change things.”

Bucky hasn’t seen me like this before. 

I was eating and ready to work. 

Steve came in and was surprised to see me up this early.

Bucky teases “Y/N wants to join the court affairs today and be involved with the changes of the law she set out yesterday.”

Steve smirks “Let’s hope she’s got the stamina.”

I said, “how hard can this be?”

Both men laughed.

Few hours into the meeting. I hid behind the book. I started to snore because I fell asleep. 

Steve, Bucky, Clint, Sam, Thor, Natasha, Meredith, and everyone in court laughed because it was my first time sitting in such a boring meeting about law changes. 

At the same time, they were reading out the changes and working out the nitty-gritty details.

I snored louder and woke up saying “Oh shit!”

I popped my head upwards and I noticed everyone was laughing. 

Thor says “Y/N, are you feeling okay? Maybe another nap would help.”

I glared at him and then Bucky asks “Are you okay? It’s only 20 minutes in and you fell asleep.”

I gave him a funny face and said “I don’t think I’m cut out for this. I thought I could help people by working out the laws or changing laws but it’s harder than I imagined.”

Natasha admits “Y/N, all of us fell asleep before. Trust me, Steve knows how to sleep with his eyes open.”

I laughed and then I looked at him. 

He looked like he was happy. 

I tell them as I stood up “Sorry guys. I need my washroom break and will most likely not returning. I do want to thank you everyone for standing up for me yesterday. I just realized that I burden you all with the new laws. A dear friend told me yesterday that I have to focus on moving on.” They felt it but didn’t dare to say anything to me as I needed time. Steve felt bad for telling me to but I turned to him and said “I’m going to try to move on for myself, not just for Oliver. I will focus on helping those in need and perhaps burden you all with more new laws and rules that we can amend. I want to do it because it brings me closer to what Michael believed in. Helping those who need it. I’m sorry ahead of time if I give you headaches.”

Bucky says “Y/N, we stand behind you because we believe in you.”

Natasha says “You will always have our support.”

Sam says “For Michael!”

Meredith adds “For a better world!”

Steve says “For all the children!”

Thor adds “For all the beautiful women in the world!”

I said “Thank you for shaping our history. You all will be named as the best kings and queens of the world for believing in changes.” Then I felt a little pull on my tummy. I winced “time to go! See ya!”

I walked slowly to the door. Bucky was trying to help me and I said “No! I can do this! Don’t worry!”

Bucky laughs “There’s a private washroom chamber over there.”

I looked at him and said “really? When did this happen?”

Bucky laughed “After Steve took over, he hated the new layout and how far he had to go to the washroom so we added it in. No one knew except us of course.”

He was helping me get there and I felt the tightness in my tummy. 

Bucky says “You need to see Physician William today and tell him about the tightness. Nat had them close to her births.”

I nod and went to the washroom. As soon as I got out, Steve stood there waiting.

I asked, “you need to go?”

Steve shook his head and said “I was waiting for you. I just wanted to say I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. I was way out of line and… why are you making that face? What’s so funny?”

I laughed “I just never thought the day would come where you would apologize and be so understanding. I feel like you’re a different Steve than I’m used to.”

Steve gave me a dirty look and he smirks “If you like getting spanks, I would gladly give it to you, lady Y/N.”

I laughed “I’m kidding! Go back to the other Steve. I like him more, not this sadistic Steve!” as I made a disgusted face.

Steve places a hand over his chest like he’s wounded and says “Why would you do this to me Y/N? Don’t throw me out because I enjoy spanking! We could do other things like braid each other’s hair.” gave me goosebumps.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head but I was laughing. 

We were walking out of the meeting room together as he took me to Physician William. 

He distracted me by making me laugh.

The rest of our friends watched us leave the meeting room.

Natasha says “Now let’s bet when these two will get together?”

Bucky smirks “1 year!”

Sam says “Hey! 13 months!”

Meredith says “11 months.” As she gives a high five to sam.

Bucky says “Now that’s unfair!”

Natasha says “10 months.”

Thor says “6 months!”

Everyone placed their bets.

——————————-

I got to the physician’s office and I sat on the bed.

Steve was standing next to me. We were still chatting but we heard Jane and Darcy talking as they didn't realize we just got into the room. 

Jane and Darcy were chatting about Max. I started to quiet down as I listened.

Jane says “How long did you two stay out?”

Darcy says “Not too late. He’s very nice and charming.”

Jane says “Watch out for the charming ones. They are the heartbreakers.”

It made me laugh. Steve was placing a finger on his lips telling me to be quiet as we both eavesdropped on Jane and Darcy.

Darcy teases Jane “So what about King Thor?”

Jane says “Shhh! He asked for my name and he just wanted to get to know me but I’m not interested. He’s not exactly what I want in a husband.”

Darcy looked deadpanned “you got to be kidding me. He’s a king! Everyone would kill to be with him.”

Jane says “I’m trying to become a physician and I don’t think I could focus on that with a king.”

Darcy says “We shall see, I saw you eyeballing his…” Jane covered Darcy’s mouth.

Jane says “Do not make me poison you with a laughing drug!”

The both of them walked into the room realizing we both have been sitting here the whole time. 

Steve and I tried to keep a straight face but we laughed. 

Darcy says “Seriously? Came in and wouldn’t call for us. How long have you been in here?”

Steve coughs and says “I’m the king.”

Darcy wanted to speak her mind but Jane covered her mouth again.

I smirked, “I like her!”

Steve rolled his eyes and says “She’s perfect for Max! She can talk his ear off.”

Darcy glares at Steve and Steve glared back. 

I got a little jealous and I didn’t know why. 

Physician William comes in and asks questions. I let him know that my tummy felt right lately. He checked and even inserted his fingers down there.

William says “You need to make sure you have regular exercises, given the circumstances, I know it’s hard for regular intercourses because it would help during birth. I suggest that you do more stretches and take a lot more hot baths to relax the muscles with salt.”

I nod. At some point, Steve and I looked at one another. Should we consider regular hookups?

No, that would make things weirder especially now I’m aware of his feelings.

After that, Steve was walking me out and we decided to take a walk. 

Steve asks “If you need help with intercourses, I can help.” He has a mischievous smile on. 

I was stunned as my mouth dropped because he just casually dropped it. 

I asked him “Really?”

He turns to me with the most charming smile “If you need it to help get through this pregnancy, gives you exercise, and helps both of us release stress, I think it’s worth the shot. What’s there to lose? I always make sure you’re satisfied first.” As he winks at me. 

I asked “Wouldn’t it make it harder for you? I mean you have feelings.”

Steve huffs “Men love sex and if I could have it with you, it makes it more satisfying. I can keep my emotions in check. You need it. We are simply following the physician’s orders.”

I looked at him and I was shocked this was even a proposal between us. 

I asked him “No emotions in this agreement right? Just strictly sex.”

Steve says “Yes just a lot of sex.” He was being sensual and teasing me as he showed me his lusty face and smile. 

I pushed him away and said “I’ll have to think. I’m pretty sure I’m set for a while after our last encounter.”

Steve teases “Are you sure because I could make you feel so good?”

It was weird to see Steve like this. He was trying to seduce me.

I do miss the sex and I knew it was hard for me to get myself off. However, this could complicate things between me and him.

Steve whispers “Don’t think, just do.”

It was scared me as those were words from Michael. He noticed my change of facial expression.

Steve asks “Did I say it wrong?”

I tell him “Those were the words that Michael said before we made love then he made me kill him. I was blindfolded during our lovemaking. In the end, he planted the dagger in my hand before proceeding to stab himself forcing me to finish what he started.” those words were the hardest thing I have ever shared.

Steve looked at me and then he held my shoulders “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you.”

I shook my head and said “You wouldn’t haven’t known. This is the first time I’ve shared this with anyone about how he died.” my tears were coming down.

Steve tells me “You have to forgive yourself. He sacrificed because…”

I tell him “He wouldn’t have got stabbed if I didn’t go after the Essence bottle. Hela wouldn't have hurt him and he wouldn't have sacrificed his life.”

Steve knew I still blamed myself for Michael’s death.

Steve said “We all would have died if you didn’t do what you did. You can’t turn back time. I wish we could but we can’t.” as he held my cheek.

I nod and I realized that I have to come to terms with it.

I leaned forward for my forehead touching his chest as I tell him “I wanted to be alone in the mountains because I wanted to see Michael. I know that it was my hallucinations but it’s the only way for me to be with him. He left me before you guys came and I have come to realize that my body and head knew it was time to let him go. It’s difficult to watch Max with Darcy.”

Steve touches my arms and jokes “I could just kill him.”

It made me laugh and I shook my head “Please don’t. 

I breathed in and out as I say “Max deserves to find his happiness and if he has made it this far to see me, it means Michael meant more to him especially with that letter. I just need more time to adjust to seeing his face. Oh my god! We can give him a new face!”

I felt like I came up with a great idea but then I don’t have that necklace anymore. I destroyed it after the war.

Steve saw my face glow with the idea.

Steve says “Maybe a new scar or tattoo? By the way, I saw your new tattoo. You covered the birthmark.”

I covered his mouth and looked around before saying “Seriously Steve? Do you want a new scandal? The last thing I need people to know is that I slept with you!”

Steve starts whispering “When did you get the new tattoo?”

I informed him “After Peggy told the guards to attack me because of Aurora. I was on bed rest for the stitches so Bucky got a tattoo artist.”

Steve admits “That was the same time, I found out you were you when I saw your birthmark.”

I looked at him and asked “How? I never revealed it to you.”

Steve smirks “You were too sleepy the first time after the snowball fight. I saw it when you were heading into your bath and when you were wounded. Thomas came into your bed but you didn’t realize I was next to you when you accidentally lifted your blanket.”

I slapped at his chest and said “You’re a pervert!”

Steve was smug about it and says “Yea I’m not sorry about that.”

He was teasing me and I was blushing.

Steve says “I’m serious Y/N. If you ever need anything, I’m willing to help you.” he pulls up my hand and kisses my knuckles “even if means if I could only use my lips, tongue, and fingers.”

We have been walking and now standing in front of my room. 

I was looking at him and then my door. Did I want what he just suggested? I was biting my lip and he can tell that I was contemplating.

Steve whispers “I’ll make you feel so good. Let it go Y/N! Let me help you.”

He knew he was riling me up. He was quite satisfied with himself that I wanted him.

Steve tells me “I’ll meet you later for dinner. You can tell me how you feel then. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

I watched Steve smirks as he walks away and heads for the stairs. The man knew he got me hot and wild for him. How does he manage to do that by simple words? Two can play this game.

I went to look for Wanda.

Wanda was smiling at me as we went out to town to find new clothes. I was looking for some gowns that purposely revealed my breasts and high slits. After all, Steve enjoys drinking milk and eating bread with me at night. Who says I can’t tease him?”

Wanda asks “Are you sure you want to do this to him? I thought it was a one night deal.”

I knew she read my mind and I said “I don’t know but he’s proposing that I could just use him for the rest of this pregnancy. I felt weird and awkward about it after we did it. However, now I just want to get him back and maybe take up on his offer.”

Wanda says “You already know what will happen once you do succeed.”

In my head, I said ‘Good sex’

Wanda laughs “Yes. Are you sure you want to make these changes right now?”

I looked at her and said, “I’m not really sure how I feel about everything right now.”

Wanda says “Steve is the distraction.”

I nod and said, “Is it selfish?”

She says “Just be careful. Tread lightly.”

I asked, “When are we leaving?”

Wanda says “In two days, we should head to Asgard so that we can witness history in the making. Loki becoming a father!”

I smirked as an idea came.

Wanda says “Now that’s evil! You’re going to leave him wanting you. I feel bad for him now. He doesn’t realize he started a war with you. Pity the fool who messes with you.”


	50. Tease

At dinner, Wanda had to spill the beans because she worries that I’m messing with fire.

Wanda tells everyone “Y/N and I are heading to Asgard. Loki would become a father soon and we wanted to be there.”

Steve almost dropped his fork as he looked at me.

Bucky says “We didn’t prepare for your departure or…What about Thor?”

Thor laughs “I have my hammer. If I need to head back, Loki will call for me.”

Wanda answers “We have Marlene and Baby Bucky. It’s the fastest way to travel to Asgard.”

Natasha asks “How long are you guys gone for?”

I looked at Wanda as we both weren’t sure how long.

Wanda says “Maybe two weeks. Frigga might keep us longer since Y/N haven’t been to Asgard for pleasure.”

I nod and said, “I’ve given birth there that’s pretty much all I remember and battles.”

Thor smiles as he says “you’re going to have so much fun! I could introduce you to my best friends; Volstagg and Fandral who love beautiful warriors like yourself.”

I shook my head “Thor, I’m pregnant! I don’t need…”

Thor says “Trust me, they are already attracted to you since you killed Hela. You’re quite popular in Asgard.”

Steve couldn’t hold it in anymore as he says “I think we have to go see Banner and Tony for the new laws. Maybe we can meet you all at Asgard.”

Wanda almost spat out her drink when she could hear Steve’s thoughts ‘I cannot let her go alone. Someone is going to try to take her from me. Say something, Steve! Now is the time!’

Wanda held Vision’s hand so they could have a conversation. Both of them were trying to contain themselves as Y/N and Steve have feelings but both haven’t admitted to themselves. Now watching Steve struggle with the fact Asgard men are attracted to Y/N because she’s legendary was throwing Vision and Wanda off. 

Vision says “I want to go to Asgard too. Wanda, let Baby Bucky take Steve to banner and Tony’s lands while we can meet him at Asgard. We could leave tomorrow so we can make it there on time.” Vision tells Wanda ‘I want us to have alone time before we go to another kingdom.’.

Wanda smiles at Vision ‘Of course, my love.’

I looked at Wanda and asked in my mind ‘Did you sell me out so now I’m going to be stuck with Steve while you and Vision go have fun?’

Wanda says “Yes! That sounds like a good plan.”

Steve smiles and says “then we shall proceed.”

I tell Wanda with my mind ‘God damn it, Wanda!’ And she smiles at me before winking.

I will still head to Asgard first meanwhile Steve will head to Tony’s and Banner’s before he meets me in Asgard. Steve hopes that giving a day or two to myself wouldn’t be a problem.

I ate some dinner and went to play with the kids since I didn’t want to watch everyone sit around to drink. Natasha, Wanda, and Meredith joined me since they thought it would be exciting to find out about Asgard, Steve and talk about Loki.

Thomas, Aurora, and Greg has been playing so well together. Greg started to walk. Thomas is reading books now for Aurora. 

Wanda says “Y/N, I’m sorry.”

I gave her a dirty look and said “You ruined my plans! He was gonna wait.”

Natasha smirks “Who is he?”

Meredith asks “Are you into Thor or Loki?”

They were acting dumb on purpose and I smiled.

I was nervous and excited about Steve and sometimes it terrifies me because I’m trying to push myself to move on but does it also mean I’m trying to fall out of love with Michael? 

Wanda says “Y/N, you will always love Michael however you deserve to move on. Hanging onto him mentally could harm you.”

I smiled at the girls and said “I slept with Steve the other night. It was supposed to be a one time deal.”

Only Natasha and Meredith squeaked for joy.

Natasha turns to Wanda “You didn’t tell us?”

Wanda laughs “I can’t. That would be wrong outing her.”

I explained to them that Steve and I cleared up a lot of our past relationship misunderstanding and had open-heart conversations about the past. Steve told me to move on for myself, not just for Oliver.

Meredith asked, “So you wanted him to wait for two weeks for what?”

I smiled “Physician William suggested stretches since I can’t have regular intercourses.”

Natasha says “That sly dog recommended he would be your body pillow during your pregnancy.”

Wanda laughed at Natasha’s thoughts. 

I nod and said “He kind of riled me up this morning with the suggestion as you probably know how it feels at this stage. So I plan to tease him with some of my newly purchased gowns.”

Natasha jumps in “Wait, you guys have been seeing each other at night? To talk?”

I nod and said, “He drinks milk and bread with me most nights.”

Meredith laughed and said, “You planned to give him blue balls for two weeks.”

I looked confused but everyone laughed then I realized what she meant. We all were giggling. 

Natasha was happy for me because I’m distracted by Steve and I was smiling again. Genuinely smiling.

Maria was sitting in with our conversation as the kids were running around. Greg was crawling around us. 

Natasha’s kids; Anna and Stephen were running around with Aurora and Thomas. 

Meredith’s child; Elizabeth was playing with Greg.

We were discussing each other’s sex lives and marriages. 

Natasha asked Wanda “what about you and Vision?”

We all looked at Wanda and I winked to tease ‘yea what’s up with you and the wizard. Do tell.’

Wanda smirks “We enjoy the freedom of being together.”

Meredith asks “Don’t feel the need to get married and have kids?”

Wanda looked concerned but she tells us “Vision and I worried that someone would try to kidnap a child as the child would become quite extraordinary with their powers inherited from me, him or both. Vision still gets nightmares of being stuck with Hydra and that I’m not real. However, he’s gotten better over the years. I don’t think he even wants to get married.”

I asked, “Do you want to get married?”

Natasha answers for Wanda “She does but Vision probably doesn’t know that.”

Wanda nods.

Meredith says “For someone who can read minds, can’t you tell him so he would know.”

Wanda admits “I worry to find out the truth.” We all understood what that meant.

I tell her “It’s true to find out what it means to him could be frightening but if you keep living like you’re unsure and this is truly something you want with him, you should at least talk to him. Maybe he would surprise you.” It made me realize that I did have feelings for Steve or else I wouldn’t have bought those gowns and thought of giving him blue balls.

Wanda looked at me “Well I guess we both got to figure out ourselves.”

I nod to her. 

Natasha and Meredith tell us what’s wrong with Bucky and Sam. How these men want more kids but they can’t even take care of them.

I defended Bucky by saying “I’m sorry Natasha! He’s my brother, and he’s got a lot on his plate having to take care of me, my kids, and Steve.” Haha

Natasha says “Your brother and Steve are almost identical in the way they deal with things.”

I said “No way!”

Wanda laughs “Not from what I see.” She’s read Natasha’s mind and mine and she adds “Bucky is trying to make Natasha pregnant but Natasha wrestled him as they both fight each other. However Bucky doesn’t force her at the end, he still respects her wish at the end.”

I laughed “The past Steve would have forced it and never gave it a thought. Sometimes I’m worried he would become that guy again.”

Natasha says “Steve was very hot-headed when you two met however he’s changed a lot now. After you lost your child, he realized it was his fault for forcing you to carry that child and you died because of it. The pain took hold of him and kept it as a reminder of what he lost was you and the child.”

I asked, “Was I too cruel for faking my death for 5 years?”

The ladies were quiet as they thought.

Wanda says “At the time when it happened, I didn’t but now that everything came to light, yes it was cruel but at the same time it was just. You were forced to give your understanding at that time. If you didn’t do what you did, Michael and you wouldn’t have existed.”

Natasha says “I’m not saying this because I care about Steve as a close friend. Fine, I’m a little biased but the truth is Peggy ripped away from your relationship’s core. She manifested the doubt and complicated everything to a point it tore you both up. The worst is she’s the reason that your child didn’t make it.”

Meredith says “I think it was cruel how you and Steve ended. It was a tragic love story and somehow Michael came into the picture. Steve knew about you but he hung on. Maybe this is how the course was supposed to go. You were meant to find your way back to Steve.”

I had tears and I said, “I’m in love with Michael and I don’t know if I’m ready to love another.”

Wanda says “it takes time.”

————————————-

Late at night, the same time I usually meet with Steve to have milk and bread. I was contemplating if I should proceed to tease him or not. I didn’t want this to become more than it should but I wanted his lips, tongue, and fingers.

Just thinking of him made me hot and bothered. 

I wore the gown with the cleavage. My breasts were bigger than normal.

There are two slits down my sides so he could see my legs. My tummy is round and big. Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me.

I started to open the door and slowly was making my way to the kitchen. I didn’t see him yet. Perhaps he’s busy tonight.

I walked into the kitchen and he was there already warming up my milk and got warmed bread with butter on them. It smelt so good.

I asked, “What did you do?”

Steve smiles “warm milk with Bread and butter. Try it!”

He was lifting a finger with a pinch of bread with butter to my mouth. I didn’t know why I took the bread with my mouth and slightly sucked on the end of his fingers. 

Steve looked at me eyes wide and then he saw my cleavage as he gulped in the view. 

Steve asks “Are those for me?” As he stared at my breasts.

There’s something that doesn’t change. His lust and honesty.

I shook my head as I hop on the counter allowing the slits to reveal my legs. 

Steve looked up and down as he moved closer to me with the bread and milk. He stood purposely in between my legs. He fed me slowly as I ate from his fingers. 

Every time I sucked on his fingers from each bite. His eyes were dilated. His other hand touched my hips as it slowly slid up closer to my breast. He touched the edge of my breasts, caressing them right below it causing me to tremble in excitement. Then he moved his hand to my legs. 

I was moaning into his fingers. 

Steve couldn’t help but smiles “You look beautiful tonight. Tell me you agree to my proposal.” He kissed the side of my cheek and I gave him access to my neck which he kissed to the top of my breasts.

I was having a hard time. He continued to touch me sensually and feeding me. 

Eventually, I drank my milk and he waited as both his hands have been hovering over my hips and back. 

His hand lifted upwards into my core and he realizes that I wore nothing underneath. I was bare underneath.

Steve groans “God, you’re going to kill me. Tell me if you want to stop then do it now.”

He placed his finger inside of me as he kissed me and I wrapped my hands around his neck. I needed him. 

I whispered “I don’t think I can say stop. I want it.”

Steve couldn’t help it as he slid further and further into me. He could feel my wetness and he loved it. 

Tonight, he had no patience. He made me lay down on the counter as he pulled me towards the edge of the kitchen counter. He spread my legs and placed them on his shoulders. 

He frees himself from his pants as he thrusts inside of me while he kisses my calves.

I groaned “Yes!!!” 

He thrust slowly allowing me to adjust to him but he loves how I tried to seduce him with this outfit. He reached to squeeze my breasts and he was hissing at how good it felt. 

I hung on as he pounded into me and he held my legs close together. I felt his deep penetration sliding out and moving in. Every stroke was lighting me on fire. 

At some point, I begged him “Please Steve!”

Steve picked me up and turned me against the counter to hold myself up as he slams back inside me from behind. He grabbed my breasts freely and he continued to make me feel so good. 

I moaned loudly and I told him “It feels so good.”

Steve tells me “Y/N, this feels amazing. I can’t believe you were going to leave me behind for two weeks. I wouldn’t last. I’d find you and I’d fuck you.”

It was so hot. I reached for the back of his neck as he took me.

I teased “Really?”

Steve says “I need you Y/N like you’re my air. I’ve kept myself from you far too long. Tell me you like how I’m making you feel.”

I was overwhelmed with the sensations and I was close so I told him “Trust me, I’m feeling so good right now. Yes keep going, I’m so close.”

His fingers moved to my bud and started to circle it.

I lost it! I couldn’t control it as my body reacts to his thrusts and fingers. I saw stars and started pulsing around his penis so hard that he picked up his pace causing both our bodies to shake.

Soon he came inside of me.

I leaned forward to the counter as we both tried to catch our breaths. What just happened?

Steve slowly removes himself and I missed him already. 

He went to clean the dishes while I was recollecting myself. 

After he was done, he held my hand as we walked back to my room. 

He opened the door to my room and walked in with me.

He kissed me as soon as he closed the door. 

I was leaning against the door. 

Steve kisses my neck and tells me “Tell me to stop right now and I’ll leave.”

I couldn’t find the words because I didn’t want him to stop.

He looked at me and said, “I’m going to fuck you all night long.” 

It didn’t scare me at all, I smiled and teased “All it took was a gown. Should have bought more.”

He pulls my gown all over me leaving me naked. He kissed my lips and moved inch by inch down to my tummy. 

He kissed my tummy and it felt so intimate. Apart from my wishes, Michael was here. I wanted all of this with Michael.

Michael appeared next to Steve. 

Michael says “I hope he’s making you feel good like I do.”

I wanted to say stop but then I couldn’t. Steve held me up and carried me to the bed to put me there as he worked up my legs.

Michael tells me “Do you miss me?”

I nodded and said “Yes!”

Michael says “I missed you too.”

Soon things unraveled so quickly, Steve made me cum on his lips, fingers, and tongue. 

I was hallucinating Michael and Steve didn’t know. 

Steve was thrusting into me causing me to moan.

Michael asks “How does it feel?”

I answered “So good baby!”

Michael tried to touch me as Steve reached for my parts. I didn’t realize my mind was tricking me.

The next time I came, I screamed Michael’s name causing Steve to stop for a second. 

Steve was close so he picked up his pace as he pounded into me until he fills me up again.

I was trembling from after effect. Steve kissed my forehead and he laid next to me. He took me in his arms while his tears came down. 

I fell asleep instantly in Steve’s arms but I murmured “I miss you, Michael.”

Steve wasn’t angry but he was hurting inside. He didn’t have the heart to hurt me knowing that I am still getting over Michael. He didn’t mind replacing the dead man. 

He held me all night long and in the middle of the night, he would make love to me again. This time I called Steve’s name. Michael didn’t reappear again. 

————————————-

The next morning, I woke up in Steve’s arms. 

It felt nice. 

My legs felt cramping so I jumped off the bed Quickly to stand.

Steve woke up and asked, “Everything ok?”

I tell him “leg cramp!”

I was completely naked so I grabbed the sheet to cover. 

Steve kept tugging it. 

I tell him “You need to get ready. The maids will come any second. They can’t see you here.”

Steve says “I already locked the door.”

I threw the pillow at him and said “They can’t catch you here.”

Steve got off the bed and walked over to me causing me to lean against my bedpost. 

Steve looked up, down, and asked “Tell me what you want and I’ll go if you want me to go.” His penis was hard and it was already greeting me.

He whispers “Do you see what you do to me? All I see is you.”

Fuck he’s so good at turning me on. I turned to the bed and arched out my butt.

It didn’t take him long to stand behind me and slide right inside my core. It was perfect. 

He took me against the bed. We were moaning and groaning together. It was a quickie and soon, we both came together.

He enjoyed seeing his liquids reach down my legs. I could feel him everywhere.

Steve says “I’ll leave and maybe later I’ll catch you. Get ready for some spontaneous moments.”

I looked shocked and asked “Really?”

He smiles “It’s been a long time Y/N. we got physician’s orders to meet. I think I plan to stretch you in ways you can’t even imagine.”

He got dressed and he kissed me before leaving. I looked at my bed and it looked like we did a lot of things last night. It came back to me that I called out Michael’s name.

I watched the door close. Steve didn’t correct me or yell at me.

I felt bad.

_________________________________

The maids came in soon after and I already wrapped my sheets in a ball for them to clean. Hopefully, they wouldn’t notice all the liquids and just wash them.

I got into a bath and cleaned myself. Yesterday was something new to me.

We had sex in the kitchen, to my bed and I’m blushing at the fact he’s been gentle and kind.

I was looking forward to what he had in mind.

After washing and brushing, I had to get ready to say goodbye to Wanda as we will meet her in Asgard days later.

Bucky heard from Natasha of Steve and my progress, so he decided to change the plans.

Bucky suggested that “Marlene should take Steve and Y/N meanwhile Baby Bucky can take Vision and Wanda. I don’t think you guys should separate. It’s a long journey and Y/N is almost near her term. This baby could come at any time.”

Wanda nods and can see Bucky’s thoughts. He purposely told Wanda ‘Just go with it!’.

I almost spat out my morning milk. 

Wanda says “I agree with Bucky, I think we forgot about Y/N’s safety. We wouldn’t want you to be alone.”

I saw what Bucky and Wanda were doing as they both nod to one another.

Steve was happy and Vision wanted to laugh.

I picked up my fork and said “Well I think it would be better if Wanda rode with me and Vision can ride with Steve so they can get the laws signed by the kings. Wanda would be much more help than Steve.”

That made both Vision and Steve eyes-wide and Wanda laughed.

Bucky wanted to face-palm himself.

Before I placed the eggs in my mouth, I simply said “I guess that matter has been settled. Steve goes with Vision and Wanda goes with me.”

Wanda coughs and says “Y/N, Vision wanted to take me to someplace before we go to Asgard.” I forgot about our conversation that she wanted to hint to Vision about marriage and kids. As a friend, I have to be supportive.

I nodded at her and said, “I forgot.”

Vision looked at Wanda confusingly but then he smiles thinking it was a tactic to make me go with Steve. It worked.

Bucky smiles “Settled, Steve goes with Y/N and Wanda goes with Vision. Nat and I will take care of the kids. What do you say, Steve?”

Steve says “I’m okay with the arrangements. Can you make sure we get the documents drafted and gifts ready for all the kingdoms?”

Bucky asks “Where were you this morning? I came to your room and you weren’t there.”

I almost coughed as I was eating. Natasha and Bucky already knew.

Steve smiles as he says “I was running early in the morning.”

Bucky smirks “That explains why you’re running back into your room with yesterday’s clothes. Hope you had a good run.”

Steve smiles back “It was better than most runs.”

Meredith, Wanda, and Natasha were laughing at my expense. I wanted to kill my brother, Bucky.

Steve was looking at me across the table and he licked his lips as he drank his water. The man is such a tease.


	51. Closure

Everyone was busy helping us pack for the trip. Thomas and Aurora were upset that Steve and I will be gone for a little while.

We took the kids out today with the ladies. Steve, Vision, and Sam came along. Everyone left Natasha and Bucky to run all the crown duties and packing.

They insisted that Steve went because the kids would be angry once we leave tomorrow.

Max found us at the square and he asked me “Can we talk in private?”

I told everyone that I’ll be back as we walked closer to the river and talk privately.

Max asks “When were you going to tell me that you’re leaving?”

I looked at him strangely and asked “How did you know?”

He answers “I have my sources.”

I already know who, Darcy.

I tell him “I’m going to visit my friends, Loki and Carol are expecting.”

Max says “I’ll take you there. Can we establish something?”

I told him “I don’t need you to. The dragons are flying me there. What do you want to establish?”

We both were crossing our arms.

Max says “I’m here and I want to be there to help you but if you don’t tell me what you need. I can’t do my job.”

I tell him “It’s not my job.”

Max yells “If it’s not mine, then whose? He’s not here anymore.”

I yelled back “Don’t you get it? Every time I see you, I’m reminded of him.”

Max throws his hands in his hair and he wanted to help me but he knew it was difficult for me.

I tell him “I’m fine. Everyone else is taking care of me. Max, I’m really fine. I need time to heal from Michael. Seeing you makes me sad. It’s not your fault. You just have the face of my husband. I know you’re seeing Darcy.”

Max was shocked and he looked guilty.

I asked him “Do you like her? Be honest.”

Max nods.

I tell him “There’s nothing wrong to find someone you feel special about. I really wish you the best but you can tell how hard it is for me. I’m trying to move on but seeing you with her isn’t going to help me. I just need time Max. I can promise you that when Oliver is here, you would be able to visit him. Would you be okay with that?”

Max looks up at me and says “I could end it with her. This wasn’t what I was looking for.”

I held his hand and I could tell it wasn’t the same feelings I had for Michael. 

I looked up to him and said “Don’t stop your life because of me. I’m going to move on and live for myself and Oliver. Once you found someone you care so much about, hold onto them, love them, live happily, and build memories because you never know when it all goes to shit. Learn from my mistakes.” Those were the exact advice Steve gave me when he encouraged me to marry Michael. My tears came down at the realization that Steve gave me away when he spoke with me when I first rejected Michael.

Max says “Please don’t cry.”

I shook my head and said “I just came to realize something that’s all. If I may call you brother Max?”

Max nods “Of course.”

I tell him “I just need time and I will heal. Once Oliver is here, I expect you and his uncle to attend his birthday parties, all the celebrations with us, and join us for family events. You can meet his half-brother, Thomas, as well but for now, don’t focus on me. Go find your love and build your life. You still need to tell me more about Michael. I want to hear his stories but just not right now. Is that okay Brother Max?”

Max looks at me and he touches my tears. It was intimate and he kissed my forehead.

Max tells me “If you ever need me, you know where the dock is. I’ve created a big hotel in the waters and I’ll be there.”

I watched him go as I felt Michael was leaving me.

I cried for a bit. Steve walked up to me slowly as he touched my arms. I turned and hugged him.

Steve tells me “You’re doing so good sweetie!”

I nod and tell him “It’s hard to watch him leave.”

Steve says “It’s always hard to say goodbye.”

I tell him “I just remembered your words of encouragement when I rejected Michael from his marriage proposal. You told me ‘Live your life, be happy, build memories…”

Steve completes it “ because you never know when it all goes to shit. Learn from my mistakes.”

I pulled away and I looked up to him “You knew Maya was me then?”

He answers “I suspected at that time but watching you cry as you hid in your room after Michael’s proposal. I knew you loved him.”

I asked him “Am I making it difficult for you? I feel like all I’m doing is take from you right now. I can’t even reciprocate your feelings. I remembered calling Michael’s name yesterday. I’m sorry!”

Steve touches my cheek and says “Give me a chance and give yourself some time. We will get there. It takes more than two nights of passion for you to fall for me.” he smiled at me with love and genuine admiration “You’re worth the wait.”

I pulled him down to kiss me. He was making my heart blossom. I didn’t want to leave it like that. I wanted him.

Steve laughs “Sweetie, we are at the river. People could see us if they...”

I pulled him near the bridge where people couldn’t see us. I bent down to my knees when I pulled him out of his trousers as he leaned against the bridge wall.

Steve didn’t stop me as he watched me work on his shaft. 

I just wanted him to feel good. Steve reached down grabbing one of my breasts. 

I licked and sucked him like I couldn’t wait for him to moan my name.

Steve groans “Y/N” as he struggled between enjoying my lips around him or worried about getting caught in such a public display. I was willing to risk it for him.

I kept with a nice pace that he knew he would be cumming soon

Steve groans “please don’t stop. Fuck! Yes Y/N!

I bobbed my head as fast as I could. I really wanted him to feel how I felt. It was so satisfying to see him dissolve every thought as I had him in my mouth.

He changed for me. He was no longer that selfish, ruthless, and mean king I’ve met the first time he took my virginity. Not the man I married who would be so self-centered and reacted so negatively just doubting me and waiting for me to fuck up.

He loves me, regretted everything he has done and he wanted me to live my life and build memories even though it wasn’t with him. 

Now that I knew he didn’t sleep with Peggy willingly, he didn’t choose to be unfaithful, he tried to shield me from danger but I was the one who doubted him for I was the one who was the one who made him live with guilt for 5 years. 

My heartfelt something for him. 

He came inside of my mouth and I swallowed every drop like I haven’t had a drink in days.

Steve felt like his legs would buckle any moment after he saw me completely take everything in my mouth.

I pulled away and said, “How was it, my king?”

He pulled me up and kissed me passionately.

We quickly got up and hoped no one caught us. It was thrilling at that brief moment but now scared that someone saw us.

Steve pulled me into another kiss to taste himself inside my mouth. He whispered, “I’m going to make you cum many times later when we are finally alone.”

We both locked eyes and for the first time, I felt I saw Steve differently. I wasn’t scared of him. I felt comfortable and free to tell him how I felt without being judged. 

It took us almost 6 years to get here. So much has happened. I worried too. How long will this peace last before chaos ensue?

We walked back together to see our friends and kids at the square.

Peggy saw us. She’s forced to become a nun and she’s been behaving well so she’s allowed to go out with other nuns. She goes for a walk once a week. However, she has to return or an arrest would be made and she would be punished for months not being able to see the sun again.

Peggy excused herself to go to the washroom when she saw me by the waters with Michael. She thought she was dreaming when she saw me. Y/N is alive!

She watches Michael give me a kiss on the forehead before walking away. I was crying when Steve came up to me. I said something then I turned around hugging then kissing Steve. 

She followed us as she saw my figure being very pregnant. She was confused because Michael should be married to Maya. She follows me and watches that I’m on my knees swallowing Steve’s penis. She was livid as I managed to string Michael along while being married to Steve. How dare I do that to Steve? How could Steve allow that?

Peggy was jealous because Steve would never touch her when she was pregnant. He left her wanting him and she had to resort to the Aphrodisiac vials. 

Y/N is pregnant and Steve reaches down to touch her breast while she’s blowing him. Peggy was angry at Steve for always finding a soft spot for Y/N.

Whose child am I carrying?

Peggy had to go back with the nuns before they punished her. She went back to the church planning her revenge. Y/N is alive and she’s with Steve meanwhile in love with Michael.

___________________________________

We bought new toys, clothes, and other items that we could carry for Loki. 

Thor has been seeing Jane. 

Max has been seeing Darcy. 

It was young love. 

Steve has been looking at me ever since I went down on my knees for him. He really enjoyed it and he can’t help wonder what else I would do for him. 

He’s been trying to find our alone time but it felt mission impossible. 

Everyone was occupying my time, even Bucky wanted to do archery with me. 

Steve felt like everyone purposely booked my time today so he couldn’t step In.

I put Thomas and Aurora to nap, while Natasha, Meredith, and Maria handle the rest. 

I eventually fell asleep in my bed with both the kids. 

Steve came into the room and he was happy just watching us sleep.

He was going to leave when Aurora asks him to join us. She woke up and called for him.

Aurora was a mini version Of Steve but female. It was fun to watch her grow older.

Steve removed his outer layers as he moved in behind me as he spoons me. Aurora was happy before she fell asleep.

Later, the kids and I woke up. I felt an arm wrapped around me.

I looked back and it was Steve. 

I asked, “When did you sneak in here?”

He pressed himself into me as he wanted me to feel how hard he was.

The kids were jumping off my bed.

Steve asks nicely “Hey kids! Can you go check on the other kids and wake up Greg?”

Thomas screams “Yes! Let’s go Aurora! Auntie Meredith has new candies!”

Both of them jumped off the bed and headed to the door.

They left the door open a bit.

Steve started to reach for my breasts and he pulled up my skirts.

I told him “Someone can hear us.”

Steve smiles as he warns me “Stay quiet.”

He kept massaging my breasts and I was trying to stay quiet. He removed my underpants as he quickly takes off his pants. 

I pushed his hand and said “Please Steve! Go lock the door.”

He huffed but got up and went to close the door to lock it. 

He walked back removing his shirt, looking determined to wreck me.

We kissed quickly and we were so passionate.

Steve whispers as he kissed my neck and breasts “Why did you take me by the bridge? I’ve never seen you do that before.”

I stroke him as I tell him “I wanted you so badly especially after recalling you giving me a way to Michael. You were there and knowing who I am, you weren’t selfish. You truly changed for me.”

He was moving my legs to further them apart as he enters me swiftly. 

We both were enjoying the moment.

I asked him “Did you like it?”

Steve rams into me hard making me feel his thoughts “Yes I did, really enjoyed your lips and amazed at how you swallowed everything so willingly.”

I teased “Like your little whore.”

He lost it as he heard me tease him. He loved it and he couldn’t help himself. He picked up his pace and he knew we had to go downstairs soon.

Someone knocked on the door and it was Natasha “hey Y/N! We need to grab some more items from the bags you carried. Can you bring it downstairs?”

I tried to say “Yes Nat!” But it was so hard.

Steve was pounding me hard trying to make me moan.

Nat also teases “Say hi to Steve when you see him.”

She walked away and my eyes were rolling back for the sensation Steve was causing me to feel. 

I squeezed the bedsheets as I felt him lift my hips up to fuck me thoroughly into the bed.”

I struggled with the impending orgasm and I shrieked as I felt him get deeper inside of me.

Steve tells me “Let go, sweetie!”

I did as he commanded and I felt the rush reaching my head as I exploded from my ecstasy.

He wasn’t done yet.

I laid still as he took me until he completed inside of me. 

I was breathing in and out so hard. I felt my world spin from what we just did. 

Steve laid next to me and said “good afternoon or evening!”

We both giggled as this was growing into something else. Steve reached for me as he kissed my cheek, forehead, lips and pulled back to tell me “You’re so beautiful.”

I tell him “You’re handsome too. I really like all your muscles.” As I touched his chest, squeezed them a bit, making him fidget, and then down to his six-pack.

Steve was enjoying my touches as he watched me lay there in my gown. I looked exhausted from sex and my breasts were spilling out of my dress. My hair fanned out and there was some sweat on my forehead.

He thought this was perfect. I’m all his. A few days ago, I just wanted it to be a one-time thing. Today, he knew I have started to fall for him based on my actions. 

I didn’t have to tell him a word. He felt it in his heart that I was falling for him. It made him so happy. 

I teased “Why are you grinning like that Steve?”

He didn’t dare to say the words to scare me away. He’s going to wait until I tell him ‘I love you, Steve’.

Steve says “I like you looking like this. You look like a goddess that just got fucked.”

He was making me blush. 

He wanted to tell me how much he loved me but he couldn’t. He had to wait and hold it in until I’m ready. 

This was already too much as is. 

I slowly got up and I was feeling hungry. “I need to eat something before I’m going to shake soon.”

I grabbed his clothes and tossed them at him. 

I went to change into a proper dress before I told him “I’ll see you downstairs.” I left the room. 

He can tell that he scared me back into my shell. 

He stuffed the pillow in his face as he screamed in it.

He tells himself “Steve, you are an idiot. Take it slow with her. She’s scared and she’s going to run! Fuck! She looked so beautiful like a goddess that just got fucked. Keep your damn mouth shut!”

He didn’t pay attention that I heard everything.

I came back because I forgot the items in the room that needed to be packed as per Natasha.

I laughed and he saw me standing there. I had my mouth covered as I walked over to the table where I left the items we bought today. 

I tell Steve “I came in to grab the items Nat wanted.”

He came off the bed so fast like a cat. He was completely naked when he walked up to me.

My cheeks were pink but I was happy.

Steve says “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just… Fuck, I’m lost of words.”

I looked up to him and said “Let’s not find the right words right now. Just feel for now okay? You’re right, take it slow. I think we both have felt quite overwhelmed lately.”

He nods and he pulls me into a kiss.

I tell him “Go change. I am hungry and if you try to take me again, I wouldn’t last. Please! I might end up biting you.”

Steve liked it when I begged.

He went to get dressed and I left the room again.

He felt it in his heart that he’s officially courting me, each step we take together, it’s heading in the right direction.

___________________________

The dragons came tonight as we prepared them fishes and lots of grass for them to lay.

I asked Max to come to join us tonight to see the dragons since they never got to the part with Michael properly. It felt right to have closure.

Max clung to me as he was shaking.

Max asked me “Do I have to see them? I don’t know if I can last that long before I’m on the ground.”

Steve didn’t like how Max had his hands on my shoulder as we walked closer to the dragon. The man was visibly shaking while walking towards Marlene and Baby Bucky.

I felt comfortable to do this with him. It was one step forward to recovering.

I distracted Max by telling him, “Michael would fish for the dragons. He enjoyed his time by the lake.”

Max wasn’t focusing on the dragons anymore as he followed my voice and he laughs “Yea, he loves catching fish. You should hear his crazy stories in the sea. We caught a shark because of him.”

I looked up at Max who stood behind me, for a second we both laughed about Michael. I kept walking as we got closer to Marlene.

I tell Max “Close your eyes, it’ll help you but trust me, no one is going to hurt you. This is Marlene.”

He did as I asked. I placed his hand on her nose. He felt the warmth and rough dragon skin.

Marlene says “Hi Max! I’m sorry for your loss. He’s a true friend and someone who fought dearly for those who needed help. We truly miss him and he made his sacrifice to save us.”

Max started to cry and he admits “I’ve heard he became Duke of No Man’s land. He wrote to me hoping we could reconcile but I didn’t want to see him. I worried he was trying to show off his riches to me. I was pathetic because I thought I had more time.” he opened his eyes as he admitted his sin for not seeing his brother.

I tell him “During the war with Hela, I rushed to grab the essence bottle to help my friends free themselves from the poison that was spiked in the ale we drank at our wedding. Hela stabbed your brother because of what I did.”

Marlene tells me “You can’t blame yourself like that. You were saving us.”

I let my tears flow and I said “at his expense. I lost the love of my life and it determined his fate that day. He sacrificed himself because he was going to die anyway. I’ll live with that regret every day. We all will connect the dots back to our choices that lead to those sacrifices. Don’t blame yourself, Max. There’s a lot of that going around. Try to live your life not making the same mistakes again.”

Baby Bucky stepped forward and he said “I was weak, Hela stabbed me and got my blood that’s how she cursed us all. If she didn’t have my blood, perhaps Michael would have lived.”

Our friends were walking forward as they heard our responses.

Meredith and Sam step forward “It’s our fault too. We didn’t see Hydra under our nose when they attacked. They spiked the ales.”

Bucky and Natasha stepped forward.

Bucky says “I failed to protect you Y/N and I failed to protect my new brother in law, Michael.”

I shook my head as I continued to cry. 

Thor says “I failed you for not killing my half-sister in the last war. She wouldn’t have been able to kill your beloved. I’m sorry Y/N!”

Wanda cries as she walks upholding my face “I failed you when I couldn’t read her mind.”

Vision stood next to Wanda and said “I failed to see her coming. I don’t deserve the wizard title that you have bestowed me. You saved us but we couldn’t save you.”

I shook my head and said “She was too powerful and she clearly planned to take us down. If I didn’t get married to Michael, we wouldn’t have grouped together that evening and he wouldn’t have died. It all started with me.”

Steve came up to me and held my face “Stop this Y/N! Don’t blame yourself! Michael loved you and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Hela was looking for an opportunity. Whether it’s your wedding, birthdays, any celebration really, it could have happened at the birth of your firstborn or second born, she was coming for us all.”

Bucky adds “There was no stopping her when she hid in the dark. She killed little children to earn those dark powers. Your husband’s sacrifices were not made in vain. He’s the bravest man we know.”

Natasha adds “He kidnapped you to free all the people in No-man’s land. He picked the right person to help him. Your lives have intended ever since.”

I hugged Steve because I needed it. 

Steve tells me “He loved you while you were Maya. His heart and soul was yours since the day you guys met. I’m sorry you had to kill him to free the curse. We all are but if I know Michael, he wouldn’t want you hurt. He wants you to move on and live happily.”

Max says “Michael has always been a caretaker. He may be my younger brother but he enjoyed bossing me around, telling me what to do.”

I said, “He wanted me to fight when I didn’t want to fight anymore.”

I moved away from Steve as I watched everyone around us with tears.

Wanda smiles sadly “He wanted you to not cry, to not hurt so much, and that someday, you would forgive him for what he was about to ask you to do that day at Asgard.”

I cried in pain as I sat on the ground.

I tell them “He chased after me. I got on the horse and he tried to stop me so I could run him over. I yelled at him to get out of the way but he wouldn’t. I wanted to run to Hydra and face Hela or beg her to save Michael. He told me that she will never do it. He knew that I knew there’s no other way out of this where he would live. He asked me to fulfill a dead man’s wish. I followed him to the king’s chambers.”

I was breathing in as I needed to tell them the story to get over Michael.

Steve bent down and patted my back. His tears were coming down.

I find the courage to finish my story “He asked me not to cry as he wanted to make love to me for one last time. I was washing up as he prepared the table with all my items. He thought about what would happen after I killed him. I needed my combat clothes, weapons, and everything. He blindfolded me and after we made love, he placed my dagger in my hand and thrust it into his heart asking me to finish the task. That’s how I killed him by pressing down the dagger into his heart and watched the light go out of his eyes. ”

I was crying so hard as Steve held me into his chest. It was so painful.

Everyone was crying including Baby Bucky and Marlene.

The story helped lift the weight off my shoulders. Now they understood why I needed isolation for 6 months. The loss of Michael was too much for me to handle. 

Just then Michael appeared before me.

Everyone could see him.

I stood up as I thought it was my hallucinations.

Bucky asks “Michael?”

Steve said to him “Michael?”

I looked around and saw everyone’s reactions that he could be seen.

Michael smiles at me and says “Hey Everyone! Y/N, I don’t have a lot of time but I’m here to say a few words.”

I tried to grab a hold of him but there’s nothing but his ghost form.

He tried to touch my cheek but we couldn't feel each other.

Michael says “I never blamed you and I asked you to do the most difficult task in your life. I am sorry! I hate that you are living like this. I love you so much. You have to move on and know that I will watch out for you. Focus on the present and live in the moment. Don’t think of what could have been or if you could reverse time to change it. Someone had to die that night, I was destined to be that one. A moment with you was a dream come true even if it was brief. You made me the happiest man for loving me. Don’t blame yourself and live in darkness.” I tried to hug him.

I tell him “Don’t leave me.”

Michael says “I have to. It’s not my place to be here by your side anymore.” he looked up to Steve and nodded.

Steve nods back. As they both knew that Steve will be by my side from now on.

Michael tells me “Olivia and Thomas will need you. I’ve always wanted a girl, especially one that looks like her mother.”

I looked up and he said “Teach her well. I love you.”

Max says “Brother, I’m sorry for not being here when you wrote to me.”

Michael says “You owe me one. Be there for my little girl and her mother.”

Everyone was shocked. 

Michael turns to Wanda and says “You read it wrong. She’s got a strong mind like her mother.”

Wanda smiles and says “I’m sorry!”

Everyone was laughing.

Michael turns to Marlene “I’m sorry about Scott. He’s made peace and I’m sure he came to say his bit.”

Marlene and Baby Bucky nodded.

Michael turns to me and says “Farewell, my love.”

I screamed “No!” as I try to hold onto him but he disappears.

I stopped crying because I felt like my heart was starting to heal. This was closure for me and Michael.

I simply whispered “Goodbye Michael!”

Max jokes “I need to re-buy those girl clothes that Y/N made me return.”

Bucky says “I need to redecorate the baby’s room.”

I turned around to my friends and they took turns hugging me.


	52. Direction

Steve and I rode Marlene heading to Asgard first. It was going to take us two days since we didn’t want to over exhaust Marlene and me. She needed to eat and rest as well.

We did a pit stop at Wanda’s house since everything was familiar there. We fished for Marlene. Meanwhile, Steve and I warmed up the food that Natasha packed for us. 

I took the mat out to place on the grass as I asked Steve to join me after dinner.

Steve laid there looking up and said “I have not spent the time to look up at the sky at night like this.”

I tell him “You’re missing out. It’s beautiful!”

The baby started kicking.

I grabbed Steve’s hand and placed it where she was kicking. 

Steve laughed and said “Wow she’s a real kicker! Look at her go!”

He placed his head next to her kicks and he could hear her move. 

Steve tells me “I’m glad it’s a girl. Always felt you should have her!” As he touches my tummy.

We lost our daughter over 5 years ago. I remember in my dream, Loki said ‘It’s not her time’ did he mean she was coming later. 

Steve tells me “If you don’t mind, I would like to treat her like my own. She would be loved and can grow up with Thomas, Aurora, and Greg.”

I looked up at him because I knew I talked about giving birth then I’m going back to the house in the mountain where I buried Michael.

He noticed I was in deep thoughts.

I bit on my lips which meant I was nervous and worried that my answer could upset him. 

He laid back down and just looked up. 

I spoke up because the silence was killing me.

I tell him “Steve, I enjoyed the five years not being your queen. I didn’t have a target on my back and I was free to raise our son.”

Steve asks “Are you asking us to become strangers again? That I don’t know you exist?” As he was angry.

I knew I was hitting a nerve but I had to explain “Please understand the lifestyle choice I’m trying to tell you. The crown has expectations. Eyes are on you. How you behave, how you treat others, enemies are coming at you from different angles. I’m not asking to leave your side permanently but I’m not asking to stand beside you as your queen. I’m not trying to jump from one hot frying pan to another. I’m exhausted and all I want to do is raise our children and not worry about rules and regulations.”

Steve asks “What about the changes you want to see in the world? To make new laws and help make positive changes for women, you need to be in a position of power. You have that ability because you have saved us all. You are now a legend not just once but twice. I’m saying this because I saw you stood in front of the church group and Frank seemed to understand you better after years of guilt. He is willing to make the changes. You have a lien on this.”

He was right. 

Steve looked up and said “I thought of giving it all up at one point but I could not allow Rumlow and Morgan to rule knowing what they did. Eventually, they were going to hurt people and harm more families. I was ruthless against my enemies because they did not pity my family. Even when I thought I won against Morgan, he threw you at me.”

I breathed in and said “I’m sorry Steve! I was stupid and naive to think Morgan was a good king. I followed him thinking he was on the right side.”

Steve smiles as he touches me. I didn’t flinch as I did 6 years ago. I didn’t fear him as when we first met. 

Steve says “You were loyal and I can see your bond with Princess Meredith. You were only protecting her.”

I told him “Not enough. Rumlow did some damaging things to her. She wasn’t living any better than I was. I thought you were pretty bad but he was worse.”

Steve said “I was a monster to you. Even Michael said I am.”

I held his hand and I said “You haven’t been one for over 5 years, maybe you turned a new leaf. People deserve second chances. Michael is a big fan of that.”

Steve says “After your miscarriage, I was angry because I believed that you and Michael had something and then I inflicted so much pain on you. When I heard you took the poison, I didn’t feel relief. Watching you lifeless broke me. The last thing I said, the last thing you ever knew was that I didn’t believe you and I didn’t love you. Once it came to light, that you were innocent, I wanted to leave everything behind. There was no meaning besides Thomas and Aurora.”

I said “Kids bring hope and make one more resilient. Thomas was my last Hope during those dark days as well but now we know Peggy was behind it all. I realized I was selfish. I made you live with the guilt. I was wrong about you.”

I laid on my side and looked at Steve.

He had tears in his eyes and he shut his eyes.

He says “We both hurt one another because we didn’t trust one another. We didn’t have what you and Michael had.”

Why did I feel so guilty?

He turned to me and said, “I want what you both had; Trust, honesty, love, communication, faith, friendship, and intimacy.”

We both looked at one another and we smiled. 

I tell him “I think we will get there.” As I reached for him “I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused. I wished I never let you marry Peggy. I should have listened to you.” 

He moved upwards and he was hovering over me as I looked up to him.

He tells me “Make it up to me. Give me a chance to win your heart. Be with me when you fall in love with me again. I want forever with you.”

He moved closer and he said “Just tell me when you feel the same. Be honest to yourself and me. Take all the time you need.”

He kissed me passionately and one thing led to another. We removed each other’s clothes. I kept my gown on but loosen the top part so he could access my breasts. 

It was the first time I made love to Steve under the stars.

————————————————

The next day we got to Asgard. 

Banner was there because Loki requested him to help Carol in case of a medical emergency. Meanwhile, Tony’s parents were here as well; Martha and Howard because they heard I was coming. 

We didn’t get to spend time with one another since they found out I was alive all this time but the war happened. I left and lived off-grid. 

Martha saw me and ran towards me “Y/N! Oh my, how are you doing? When are you due? We missed you so much.”

Howard held her back and said “Your mother felt so guilty since the trial and when she found out you’re alive she wanted to make it up to you but then… Michael’s passing…”

I held their hands and said “Thank you, mom and dad. I’m sorry I haven’t been in the right mind to reach out and explain. It took me a while to get back to civilization and I’m still trying to move on but it will take time.”

Martha was crying as she hugged me “I’m so sorry! Why does everything bad have to happen to you?”

I didn’t know how to answer it.

Howard says “Martha, can we just make her happy? She’s here now and we can show her around like how you always wish you could.”

Steve came up to us as he knew I needed saving. If I had to spend a day with Martha crying, I might die. 

Steve says “Hi Martha and Howard, there’s something I meant to talk to you guys. It’s about Y/N’s initiative to change the laws for widows…”. He gestured with his hand to go as they didn’t see it. I slid away quietly and when he moved around them leading them to a table to sit down and discuss, he winked at me. 

Could Steve get any hotter?

I slowly made my way through the crowd of people. I didn’t even know these people. 

I found Loki and Carol standing near Frigga. 

I was going to curtsy but Carol grabbed a hold of me and said “Forget paying us respects Y/N!”

Everyone turned to me and eyes were on me. Even Steve, Martha, and Howard were looking at me. 

Frigga speaks up “It is not every day that the warrior returns to our land. We all wanted to thank you for what you have done that we couldn’t do. You took down Asgard’s enemy. We have mentioned you in our books and marked down in history for the hero you are and of your husband who sacrificed for our lives. We want to thank you Y/N! Our gratitude is long overdue. 

Out of nowhere, Frigga tried to bend down and I stopped her which caused a muscle pull.

I held onto my tummy as it hurt.

Frigga screams “Get the physician!”

I told them as I grit “It’s just a muscle pull!”

Steve was already beside me as he helped me up.

He touches the side of my tummy which helped it. 

He says “You shouldn’t move so fast! Standing, sitting, or laying down works better?”

I tell him “Sitting!”

He lifted me slowly and moved towards the nearest chair. 

I tell Frigga “Do not bow to me. Please! I don’t deserve that.”

Frigga says “Nonsense child! You have done so much for the people.”

I told her “Hela hurt Michael and He made me kill him. So I was out for revenge. Even if there was no war, I was coming for her.”

Loki shook his head and said “Y/N, you have done so much! Don’t discredit yourself.”

I had tears and I said “Loki, I don’t deserve the recognition at all. I killed him and it’s been the hardest grief I’ve had to get over and still is.”

Loki can see the pain in my eyes and he looks down at my tummy. He knew I’m holding on for the child. 

Carol touches me and says “Y/N, it’s okay to get help and realize that you have touched a lot of lives. Here let me introduce you to a few.”

The crowd started to form a line.

Carol helps explain every lady’s story. Everyone came because they wanted to greet me.   
We all had our losses and still had to find

They heard of my story, the tragic love story between Michael and me. She truly was moved at my motivation for revenge that I did everything I could in my power to kill her.

Each lady presented themselves as wives, daughters, widows, mothers of families who had fallen to their circumstances and old laws that kept them tied down. Each has its struggles and faces its demons.

It has motivated all the women in the kingdom to stand up for themselves.

Loki says “Thor has already told me that you made a move against the church group. You are initiating new laws to help the widows, allowing them a choice. We will support you in this endeavor.”

Carol held my hand and she tells me “With your help, we could do a lot of good for many people in the world. It will help set standards. We want more jobs for women and more laws protecting women.”

I smiled at her as I touched my tummy.

Steve was right. I looked at him and he nodded at me.

I tell them “I’ll do my best but I need help, a lot of it these days.”

Carol says “How are you feeling? Ready for a walk?”

We were walking outside the castle and there was a statue. It was a statue of me and Michael standing by each other’s side, in gold. 

Carol explains “To our fallen hero and his warrior wife.”

I touched it and I cried. 

I asked them “What about the hydra kingdom? Has anyone taken control of it? I don’t want to see them build themselves up again.”

Carol says “It’s hard to take over those grounds. It’s been tainted and cursed. Hela made a lot of sacrifices there and if anyone steps into the kingdom long enough, they would be tempted to unleash the evil that occupies the area. We could only seal it off.”

I hated that kingdom. 

I tell them “burn it to the ground.”

Everyone was shocked. I whistled for Marlene.

Marlene came and I asked her “Do you have energy and let’s go burn down the Hydra Castle?”

Marlene giggled and she said, “With pleasure!”

Steve says “Please be careful.”

I nodded and I climbed on Marlene as we headed to the deserted castle. 

Wanda, Vision, and Baby Bucky was joining us as they flew in. Vision must have seen what I was about to do and he came to join the fun.

We flew towards the kingdom and I screamed “If you want to live, leave now.” Marlene ripped the castle’s top and Baby Bucky did the same.

Vision confirms “No one is in the castle but there’s a lot of strong spirits held down by the past curses and stuck in the building.”

Wanda says “I Don’t see any minds but the spirits are strong.”

I tell Marlene “Burn it down.”

The dragons started to spread the fire all over the castle. 

Loki, Carol, Frigga, Steve, Banner, Howard, Martha, and the rest of Asgard got to see Hydra get burned down. 

As soon as we were done, the grounds were burning. Martha landed where Scott passed away which was outside the castle. 

We all were looking at the grounds burn.

All the spirits of all the innocent victims appeared before us, it was a whole army even children.

Steve was scared as he saw the blue spirits appear before me, Vision, Wanda, and dragons.

Steve asks “Should we be concerned?”

Carol smiles “They are free from that hell hole.”

Loki says “They are paying her respect.”

Frigga says “They can feel her pain and loss plus she carries a life. The child will be the rebirth of hope.”

Meanwhile, Scott appears and he was happy to see us again. He tried to nuzzle Marlene but he couldn’t.

Scott says to her “My love, I’m sorry for leaving this world so soon.”

Marlene shook her head “You saved us all.”

Scott tells her “I love you! Please move on.”

Marlene says “How can I? My heart is with you.”

Scott tells her “When you healed, you’ll know. There’s always a mate for you in this lifetime.”

Marlene was sad and she cries.

Scott bent down to see me and I tried to touch his nose but we can’t feel each other.

I tell him “Hey buddy, I missed you. It’s weird not having you around. We want to thank you for saving our children.”

Scott says “I put you at risk when I tried to save them.”

I shook my head “Your death fueled me. There was no choice. She was evil and wicked. I hope you can burn her in the afterlife.”

Scott says “Thank you for being strong. Hela is burning in hell. Michael doesn’t blame you.”

I nod and said “We spoke. Go talk to your family. I know how little time you have.”

Scott nods and turns to his family, Wanda and Vision to talk.

I turned to the spirits who were strangers to me.

I walked up to them and said “I’m sorry that we couldn’t save you all, that you were sacrificed at this awful castle. May you all go in peace to the next life.”

Everyone was leaving after they said “Thank you” except for two people.

They looked so similar to me like I have seen them somewhere.

The man looked like Bucky and the woman looked like me. It came to my realization.

I asked “Mother, father?”

They smiled as they came towards me.

I asked, “How? I thought they killed you at Barne’s land.

My mother says “They took us here. We were the first to be sacrificed.”

Father says “Bucky was too young to realize that the bodies they found weren’t ours.”

Mother came up to me and touched my cheek “You’ve grown so much. We missed you both growing up.”

I looked up and asked “You’ve seen Bucky right? He came here twice.”

Father smiles “We did our best to help him in dire situations.”

I recalled the first war “You helped Baby Bucky hatched.”

Mother nods and she says “We did what we can. All the spirits together were trying to fight hydra while you guys were here. We rose as we saw hope.”

Father turns to me and says “Please let your brother know that you have seen us. We are so proud of you two.”

Mother says “My grandchildren will become great leaders for tomorrow as their parents will lead them. Don’t be scared. Don’t let fear run your life. You are a beacon of hope for all of us.”

Father says “You were destined to shoulder a lot of weight like your mother’s. Your children will help pave the new future. I know you feel a lot of pain, suffered more than most but because of those pain, it makes you stronger.”

Mother says “I’m sorry my child, I wished we could help you and be there.”

I shook my head “Bucky would be happy to know that you helped him. We have always wanted to meet you and see you guys. I wished he was here.”

Father tells me “Tell him to open the big oak desk in his studies from the sides. There’s a hidden compartment with letters for you two. We wrote it before our deaths.”

Mother says “You both are ready.”

I asked “Ready for what?”

They both stood together and said, “You’ll know soon.”

I said “I hate riddles. Just tell me.”

Father laughs “You’re so much like your mother. Be strong my child. We love you and your brother.”

Mother says “Our lives were short but we wouldn’t have it any other way because we had you two. We must go now.”

They both said goodbye to me. Father and mother started to wave and disappeared.

I said “Goodbye Mother and Father!”

It was nice to know that they were trying to be there for us even at the battles.

Carol explained to them what they saw. Frigga was crying too.

Loki and Steve stood there stunned. 

We watched the entire Castle burned down completely and flew back to Asgard.

Scott said bye to his family as he disappears.

As soon as I got back to the castle. I felt relief seeing Steve. I wanted to grab him and kiss him just to feel alive again but I knew that was a selfish thought. If I were to do a public display then we are proceeding to be together. 

My emotions were everywhere so I couldn’t do that to him. I didn’t want to hurt him.

Frigga pulls my hand and says “Your mother and father fought to be together even when one is human and another is a half-elf. I should tell you about their love story.”

I was distracted as I couldn’t touch Steve. He simply nodded at me to proceed.

We sat down for tea and picnic with a lot of the ladies from Asgard.

My mother, Athen, and Father, Joseph met during a hunt. She bested him at the hunt which captured his attention. He spent months trying to get her to fall for him. He knew that she was half-elf and half-human which was already forbidden. He was the king of Barnes’s land. Joseph thought of letting Athen live in peace but fate brought them together. After many obstacles and adventures, they were inseparable. They had two children; right after they had me. A lot of people used their union as a curse to their lands. Morgan and Rumlow probably used that to their knowledge to wipe my family out. The Rogers family was the next family to go because I was promised to Steve, which would have passed down the elven gene, making my kids super sharp and smart. 

I sat there and said, “Why do I feel like I’m the curse of the family?”

Frigga held my hand and said “You weren’t. Hydra took everything and we all should have stood up against them a lot sooner. Your father and mother wouldn’t have met their tragic fates. This is why changes have to be made. Hela took Odin from me. There’s a lot of regrets and blaming going around.”

She was right. I couldn’t sit back and watch this happen to more people around me. Hydra had to be destroyed. They took everything from me but there are more parties involved.

Carol tells me “Enemies will keep coming Y/N. They wouldn’t stop because it’s in their nature to take and control. What would you do?”

I sat there thinking and looking down at my tummy before I answered “Fight back!”

Everyone roared and I realized that everyone knew why I had to be here. It was helping me find myself during this chaos. Connecting the dots. My life has always be tangled with Steve Roger’s. I made that choice back then and somehow fate brought me back where I have started since the first war against Hydra, 6 years ago. 

My parents were sacrificed to Hydra for a reason. We still don’t know what. I’ll need to read those letters with Bucky to find the truth.

Everyone was dispersing and leaving me to talk to Frigga and Carol.

Carol got up and was telling me “I want to show you the market.” 

As I got up and almost slipped. I fell back onto the chair. 

Carol looked shocked and I asked, “Why is there so much water?”

Carol answers “My water broke!”

I screamed “Help! Loki! Banner! Fuck!”


	53. Asgard

I begged Carol “Please let go of my hand!”

She wouldn’t let go of me as I’m standing by her birth bed. 

Carol says “You did this to me!”

I yelled “No I did not! It was Loki!”

Carol couldn’t explain anymore as she was in so much pain but Loki was on the other side and he says “Well she and I got together during that time of my father revealing to me about his scandal.”

I screamed as my hands were cracking “How the fuck does that relate to me?”

Steve screams from the door “Let Y/N go!!! Why does she sound like she’s giving birth?” He was scared for me and no one is letting him get past the doors.

Loki explains while his hand was getting crushed too.

Loki says “my love, please don’t try to kill us! Anyways, Carol came after me and that’s how we fell in love and became inseparable. She saw Thomas and she also grew into wanting a child and that’s why she’s blaming you.”

I screamed, “Let go Carol, or I shall yank this child out of you.”

Carol started to sniffle after I yelled at her and I tell her “Don’t kill our hands because we need them to hold your precious child!”

Loki corrects it “Children! There are a boy and a girl.”

I laughed and said “I know it’s painful Carol. Loki uses magic and gets ice for her. It helps with the heat.” He does it and I help her. 

I tell her “You found your love! My only fault was not fulfilling the prophecy of becoming his wife.” Carol glared at me.

I purposely provoked her and she threatens me “I’ll kill you Y/N!”

Steve was screaming “No you will not!” Outside the door.

I laughed because it was cute and then I turned to Carol “It wasn’t my duty to be Loki’s, it’s yours. You both are so in love that you both created these two beautiful lives. These moments of pain will be nothing compared to the happiness that will fill your hearts. Now you need to fucken push! I need you to be strong and the strong warrior princess that you are. We are here for you. You are Loki’s wife and you can do anything!”

Carol screams and pushes. 

I encouraged “You got this! You can do anything!”

She popped out two kids and I fainted.

It was too much blood and I got to see all the gory details behind birth this time around so I fainted.

Banner says “Yep! Y/N is down! Didn’t she give birth before?”

Carol tells Loki “Bring her out to Steve! I know something is up with them.”

Loki smiles and carried me out. Steve was angry as he watched me to be unconscious.

He grabbed ahold of me.

Loki says “Please take care of her. She’s probably light-headed from the birth.”

Steve asks “What happened in there? Why was Y/N screaming?”

Loki laughed “Carol squeezed our hands and Y/N yelled at her. Y/N was very helpful. Sorry I have to go back inside.”

____________________________________

I woke up in bed with nothing on me. I was naked in bed and I looked everywhere. 

Steve was laying next to me and he was sleeping.

I asked myself “How did I end up here? Did we have sex?” I was getting out of bed slowly. I looked everywhere for my gown.

Steve wakes up and asks “Where are you going?”

I stood up and said “My clothes! Why am I naked?”

Steve teases “You didn’t remember? You rode me like mad last night.”

I was eye-wide as I touched my head “How was that even possible? I was with… Oh my god, how is Carol?”

Steve laughed and said “I’m kidding. You were so dirty from the birthing chambers. I came back and removed your clothes but you looked so comfortable under the blanket so I didn’t want to wake you up.”

I went into the wardrobe and noticed that it wasn’t my clothes in it. I grabbed Steve’s shirt and placed it over me.

It barely fits but long enough to cover some things.

I turned to Steve “Where are my things?”

Steve says “Next door in your chambers. They don’t know that this is going on.” As he points at me and him.

I needed my clothes so I tell him “I’ll be right back.” as I start to walk towards the entrance of his room.

I tried to open his door. Steve slams the door shut standing behind me with his hand on the door.

I turned to him and said, “What are you doing Steve?”

Steve looked like he had the biggest grin as he stepped closer both our tummies met.

I told him “I need to get clothes.”

Steve teases “Do you really need them? We could just spend the next few hours here since the feast doesn’t start until later.”

I tell him “Steve, they might be looking for me. What happens then?”

He wanted me to tell others how I felt for him but I wasn’t ready.

He lets me go and says “Don’t wear anything underneath for me.” as he winks.

I rolled my eyes and got out of there as I entered my chambers.

It felt different this time being Steve. The old Steve would have thrown me on the bed and did whatever he wanted but the new Steve gave me space and understood. How long would he stay this way? What happens when I am his again?

I just witnessed the birth and right now, I’m not in the mood to do anything. I am going to give birth again soon. 

I took a bath to rest my head a bit.

Thor rushes to the kingdom and he wasn’t alone. There was Jane. 

Thor introduces Banner to Jane and asks how Carol and Loki were doing.

I was hungry so I headed to the kitchen looking for some food. 

Steve went to talk to Banner and had invited Tony to come to Asgard so he doesn’t have to leave me. 

———————————

I had some hours to kill so I went downstairs and bumped into one of the female warriors I met earlier.

I said “Hi Sif right?”

Sif laughs “Good memory! Where are you going?”

I answered “Exploring. What about you?”

Sif says “My friends and I are planning to do some archery and sparring.”

I smiled “Can I watch? I can do archery but nothing else.” As I point at my tummy.

Sif says “Let’s go!”

We headed to the training grounds and there were a lot of males there. I would say 25% of females and 75% make. 

The males turned to me.

One of them teased “Sif, the medical room is the other way.”

Another said, “Is she lost?”

I responded, “I’m just here to watch and maybe archery.”

They all laughed but then two guys came up to me.

One guy with a very long beard asks “She looks awfully familiar.”

Sif says “She’s a lot stronger than you guys. However her current condition, she’s just sitting out.”

I laughed at her confidence as I shook my head out of modesty.

The guy snickers and says “Can she even reach the bullseye?” Now that is a challenge.

I smirked, “Want to challenge?”

The handsome fellow with the long beard said “I don’t want to impose and cause you to cry.”

I joke back “You first.”

Sif shook her head and purposely concealed my identity to them for teasing later. 

Sif says “I would like a wager!” Everyone was placing their bets. Let’s just say the odds weren’t really in my favor.

Sif introduces “Fandral” stepping up.

I asked, “It’s not that far!”

They laughed “We moved it closer for you.”

I said, “No need, we can go 5 times out.”

It shook them. 

Fandral says “Are you sure?”

I said, “Pretty sure I can get it.”

We made the distance 5 times out. Fandral went first and he barely hit the bullseye.

Fandral tells me “You can take three shots and if you can hit the bullseye then I’ll get you a present.”

I laughed “Sure!”

I took the bow and tried to see how it felt before I pulled the first arrow and it barely missed the bullseye like Fandral too. The next two arrows were fast and swift. Middle of the bullseye.

They were shocked. Sif smiles as she says “You all lost money today.”

The bearded man says “What witchcraft does she have? There’s no way a woman can do that. Who are you?”

I smiled “Y/N Barnes”

Everyone looked shocked and they knew I was here but didn’t think I’d join the training grounds. 

The bearded man came forward and knelt down “My name is Volstagg and I’m sorry for my rudeness!”

They were trying to bend down and I said “Please don’t! It was fun to play with you guys. I was bored. It’s nice to do something.”

Fandral was already on his knees grabbing my hand “Hi Y/N! A pleasure to meet you. I owe you a present.”

I laughed “Charming!”

Fandral says “I would like to escort you to the party tonight unless you have someone to take you. I don’t want to impose.”

I wasn’t ready to tell them I’m with Steve yet. 

I simply said, “I’m fine going alone.”

The men started to laugh at Fandral for not being able to charm a lady. I felt bad for him as he was embarrassed. 

I simply said, “I’m sorry!”

Fandral says “Please! It is an Honor to just escort you to the feast tonight. You would make me a most popular man in Asgard.”

I laughed “No I wouldn’t. I’m pregnant too.”

Sif says “You’re the only warrior who took down Hela.”

Fandral pleaded “It would bring me Honor.”

I tell him “I have a friend, King Steve Rogers. He has escorted me to the kingdom and I don’t want him to be alone.”

Fandral gave it some thought and said “Helen, didn’t you wanted to escort King Steve!”

Oh god no. 

Helen looked beautiful and she has beautiful golden wavy hair with blue eyes. She was so pretty that I couldn’t even keep my eyes off her. 

I turned to Fandral and shook my head “I’m sorry Fandral. I don’t know you and I would like to go with Steve.” I picked up my skirt and left the training grounds. 

Fandral was made fun of as I was the only one who has ever turned his advances down. He smirked and said, “She’s cute when she’s nervous.”

Sif says “Fandral, you’re being an idiot! She’s not into you and doesn’t forget she lost her husband because of Hela. So don’t be insensitive.”

Fandral looks sad “I’d be Honor to fill in his shoes.”

Volstagg slaps the Fandral in the head and said “Don’t scare her! She’s beautiful And she’s strong.”

————————— 

I walked quickly as I was imagining Helen holding Steve’s arm walking into the party waving at other people. I was so close to waver at my feelings and succumb to pressure. I couldn’t allow a repeat of what happened with Peggy to happen again. 

While walking around, I felt my heart tell me “Steve is yours, not hers, not anyone but yours.”

I felt happy as it reminds me. 

I wanted to see him since this place was huge. 

I walked and I came towards the room that I once stepped in with Michael. 

I opened the door and saw the bed and I couldn’t step inside the room as I recognize the table. That day Michael made me stab his heart came back to me. 

I took a step back and I felt my heart feel heavy. 

I walked away and I asked around to see if I could go anywhere that felt peace. They directed me to Frigga’s garden. 

I sat there to just feel the air, the wind, and enjoy the beautiful greenery. 

It felt much better. 

Frigga came towards me and asks “How are you doing Y/N?”

The sun was coming down. 

I tell her “I was reminded of Michael’s death as I walked to King’s chambers.”

Frigga nods and says “How have you been since his death?”

I smiled “I hallucinated him for 6 months. I lived in isolation because I didn’t want anyone to judge or tell me that it wasn’t right. It took me a while to tell people how I killed him. Being here reminds me of his death and what Hela took from me.”

Frigga asked, “Why did you come if it pains you so?”

I smiled “Wanda and I wanted to witness history in the making that Loki becomes a father.”

Frigga asks “What is the real reason? No one can force you to do what you don’t want to do.”

I sighed “Move on. I guess coming here would overcome my fears; Hydra, Hela, and Michael.”

Frigga smiles “You’re strong! You may not feel it but you are.”

We sat in silence for a bit.

Frigga shares “Odin and I haven’t been the same since I found out about his Scandal.”

I tell her “I’m sorry!”

Frigga says “Don’t be. The man had so many secrets that I couldn’t phantom. His daughter Hela came and demanded the throne. She helped him build this empire and she wanted more, so he locked her away. He didn’t even tell me about her at all. Imagine living with a man for 20 years and he doesn’t even tell you about his first daughter.”

I looked down and said “Wow! He’s something! I was surprised that you didn’t kill him.”

Frigga laughs “I admit I thought of it. Hela took that from me but at the same time, I could feel her resentment. He locked her up and never told us who she was. She came here thinking people would at least know who Hela Odinson was.”

I looked up at the moon “That’s cold. Your father hiding you away and pretend you didn’t exist.”

Frigga says “She was evil and she had a lot of hate. I can see why she went deeper into darkness.”

I sighed “We should learn from our mistakes and not let them repeat themselves. Frigga, I’m sorry to hear what happened and I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me.”

Frigga says “I heard what happened to you. The scandal, suicide, and everything. We are sorry we couldn’t be there for you.”

I smiled “It was for the best. Sometimes I think foresight isn’t always the best way of solving problems. It changes the future and when shit happens, you blame yourself for not preventing them. So don’t be hard on yourself.”

Frigga smiles “You should know that Michael was a great husband and he did well by you even until the end, he tried to make it easier for you.”

I sat there and told her what happened, we made love, he made me hold the dagger and stabbed himself asking me to complete the job.

Frigga had tears and she said, “I can see why you can’t let him go.”

I said “I can’t. He’s made his mark. I could never ever forget him. I should tell you that he has a twin.”

I sat there and explained what happened with Max before I came here and how I saw Michael’s ghost. It was closure for me.

Frigga smiles and says “I know it’s hard right now but if you can move on, do it for yourself. You have to heal in order to feel happiness. Your children will notice the difference in you.”

I nod “I felt unfair to Thomas as I hid in the mountains for 6 months. I was being selfish to hide away from everyone. Bucky and Steve found me and they didn’t say anything. They brought the kids knowing that I would like to see them. At least it was good while it lasted.”

Frigga smiles “It’s hard to heal when you have responsibilities.”

I looked at her “What about you? Being the queen must be hard having to deal with the losses and chaos. I’m sorry that I haven’t been attentive and I was surprised that you weren’t there for Carol’s birth earlier.”

Frigga smiles “She was in good hands. You were next to her and I can tell she wanted you there. She feels connected to you ever since the first war. She felt guilty that she had Hydra coming after you but it was the only choice provided what she knew at that time.”

I nodded and said “I heard she was trying to dissolve Hydra under their noses. We won, that's all that matters.” but then I remembered she and Loki gave me the new necklace allowing me to change faces to anyone. Did they know I was going up against Hela one day? Did they know about Michael’s death? Did they know all along that Michael was going to be sacrificed?

Frigga saw conflict in her foresight for me, Carol, and Loki.

Frigga placed her hand on mine and said “Some answers could damage what you have now. Would the answers change the past?” She knew what I felt or about to do.

I told her “Michael told me ‘Don’t think of what could have been or if you could reverse time to change it. Someone had to die that night, I was destined to be that one.’ I’m starting to feel from you that you don’t want me to ask why Carol and Loki gave me the magical necklace that allowed me to change faces to whomever I want.”

Frigga can see the conflicts that could change the course of the future and it could lead to damaging our relationships.

Frigga simply says “You may not like the answers that you seek because you would try to connect the dots and think ‘What if’ and those moments could absorb you. It is your choice on whether you proceed to move on or hurt those around you.”

I sat back and looked at the moon. “I will listen to Michael because I don’t want to lose more than I already have.”

Frigga nods and smiles “Michael and your parents are very proud of you and they will continue to watch over you.”

Just then Thor came into the garden and said “Mother!”

We both got up and Jane was right behind him.

I smiled as I excused myself to head to the feast and allow Thor to introduce Frigga to his potential wife, Jane.

I went into the hall when I see Carol sitting down eating while Loki was holding his kids around to parade them. I was shocked at the speed that she recovered. 

Wanda came up to me and said “Carol had some special vials and Banner did a great job with the speedy recovery. Loki also used magic too.”

I was awed and I said “I want that too. I need to ask Banner for that tomorrow. Good to know.”

Wanda says “I’m going to hold the babies! See you later!” She ran up to Loki to help with one of the babies.

Everyone looked so beautiful here. All the ladies were dressed in Greek Goddess dresses. They were light and magical. The men looked majestic even Vision looked cleaned up. 

Vision didn’t really like it as he tells us “I really hate how tight they are.” I helped remove a button and he said “thank you so much! That feels better.”

I asked him “Have you spoken to my best friend, Wanda?”

He smiles “We have.”

I asked “What’s the progress? Am I hearing Wedding bells soon?”

He wasn’t sure and it appeared on his face.

I looked up at him “An Advice from someone who lost her husband, imagine a world without her, would it look the same? If it is so difficult to imagine it, then you know what to do. It’s that simple. Some people told me 'Don’t think, just do. Live in the moment, embrace the chaos and be happy before it all goes to shit.' Hope that helps.”

Vision looked at me and he understood.

We both looked at Wanda and the baby in her hands. 

I added, “She’d make a beautiful mother.” Vision nodded and smiled as well.

I tell him “Sorry I’m hungry!”

As I was walking towards Steve, I noticed Helen was sitting next to him. I was told that was my seat but before I could get to him.

Fandral came up to me and said “Hi Lady Y/N, I am here to escort you to your seat.”

I looked at him and said, “I was told I would sit next to Steve.”

Fandral smirks “There’s been a last-minute change. You’re sitting next to me and Sif, who's a very big fan. If you say no, she would be devastated that you don’t like her.” He was being smart.

I tell him “Show me the way.” I took a last look at Steve who looked confused that I was walking away. I wanted to tell him but I couldn’t. 

As soon as I got to my table, I knew I was going to have to tell Fandral to back off. He was getting on my nerves when he changed my seat.

As soon as I saw Sif, I asked her “Can I trade seats with you. I think there’s a draft here.”

Sif said “Sure” and I didn’t end up sitting next to Fandral. He didn’t look too pleased. Sif was enjoying herself as she saw me stop all advances from him.

The food was so good that I think I had too much. 

Loki made announcements for his children’s birth after the meal. It was time to party.

Loki named them his son, Sygnet, and daughter, Amora. Originally, they wanted to name their daughter Y/N but I told them not to. I convinced them Amora was nicer.

He proceeded to put me on the spot by telling everyone that I have come to visit and will be spending the week here. Please welcome me as I have saved Asgard from Hela.

I stood up and simply said “It was a team effort. Loki, Vision, Steve, Banner, everyone in this room took part. Thank you for having me.”

Everyone clapped and simply thought I’m too modest. 

Fandral took this opportunity to stand in front of me requesting a fucken dance.

I hate how he was putting me on the spot. If I didn't take it, I was disrespecting Asgard.

I gave him my hand as he pulled me to the dance floor.

Fandral thought he won as he got the strong warriors in his hands so I should give him something he’ll remember. I purposely stepped on his feet causing him to yell and scream.

I smiled and made my fake apologies “I’m sorry my lord, it feels like my feet are on their own. It’s not listening nor does it want to dance. Now if you keep forcing me to dance to you, I’ll make sure you have no feet to step on. Do not force me.”

Steve has been staring at me since Fandral has made a move. He is smiling as he watches me step all over Fandral. The entire night, Helen has been trying to keep Steve engaged in conversations that he did not care for. He simply kept his answers short.

Helen simply asked “Has your heart gone to someone else? It looks like you’re not here.”

Steve turns to her and says “Yes my heart has been spoken for.” he turns back at me and laughs as I stepped on Fandral’s foot again.

Eventually, Steve couldn’t help himself as he made his way to the dance floor. 

Fandral wouldn’t heed my advice as he says “Lady Y/N, I just want you to give me a chance. I can show you Asgard, I’m a great company and I know how to make a woman happy.” 

I told him “Sorry Lord Fandral, I am not interested in going anywhere with you. My friends are here and they will take me. As for making me happy, you should be far far away from me.”

Steve spoke up “Excuse me, can I have the lady Y/N’s hand?”

Fandral was frustrated as he turned to see Steve Rogers and knew he wasn’t a match.

I smiled as he came to rescue me and not spend more time with the Beautiful looking goddess, Helen.

Steve took me away and we were dancing. Our steps were in sync and he would turn me around as he took a dip. It was nice.

Steve asks me “Has he been bothering you?”

I sighed “Yes! He wants to take me around Asgard and he purposely placed Helen next to you because she’s very interested in you.” I was a little jealous.

Steve was surprised as he watched me say those words and it was making him happy.

I asked, “How was your evening?”

Steve kept dancing and taking me around the room. Fandral was brewing in anger that I knew how to dance, I just simply didn’t want to dance with him. Sif told him to sit down because she’s a formidable warrior, someone you can’t force upon.

Steve tells me “It’s been boring and I missed you.”

I looked up at him as he said those words here but I felt the same for him as I responded “I missed you too.”

Eventually, the song ended and another continued. Steve held me as he didn’t want to let go.

Steve says “Do you really want to go back to him (Fandral)?”

I laughed “Please don’t let me. Maybe we could slip out soon. Can we grab some of those desserts?”

Steve laughs “What do you plan to do once we get out?”

I whispered, “Place the desserts on you and eat it off you.”

Steve says “After this song. Can’t walk out and attract attention.”

I looked at him and said “I actually do.” as I stopped dancing and took his hand. We were leaving the party while everyone noticed but first we went to grab the desserts of our seats.

I simply told Loki and Carol “I’m getting tired so we will be resting. See you tomorrow.”

Everyone simply laughed at us as we held two plates and left the party together, hand in hand.

Steve knew this was a milestone for us.


	54. Misunderstanding

We headed back to my chambers. As soon as we got inside, we placed the desserts on the desk. 

I was kissing Steve as he was thrilled that I held his hand in front of everyone and making it known that we are together. 

I knew that this could cause me to choose between Steve and my isolated life in the mountains. It was either I use the powers I have to make changes or run hoping to hide from the world. 

I was leaning against the pillar as Steve was kissing my neck, down to my breasts then he lifted my skirts as he felt everything was bare underneath.

Steve groans “You’ve listened.”

I looked out the big giant window and I see the big moon and stars. Apart from my wishes life could be simple that Steve could move to the mountains with me. That life is gone now that I know I have to do more. 

I am a Princess from the Barnes kingdom. My birthright causes the falling of Barnes’s kingdom because they didn’t believe the half-elf blooded female shall be queen. People had a stigma against the elves. Where are the rest of us? Are we extinct? Where’s my mother’s family?”

Steve lifted my dress and he asked “Come back to me Y/N!” He knew I was distracted.

I moaned as he took one of my nipples into his mouth and he was touching me everywhere.

I tell him “Let’s move it to the bed.” He lifted me and carried me to the bed. We kissed and soon he was taking off his clothes. 

I kept looking at the stars and moon. 

Steve asks “Do you want to go outside?”

There was a giant balcony.

Steve helped open the doors. It was nice to breeze outside. Steve was naked as he lifted the bench in front of my bed to bring it outside. He placed me kneeing on the bench and I leaned on the golden rail.

Steve bent down to his knees as he licked me at my core. It was so intimate and I cried out as I couldn’t handle the sensation. He then placed his fingers in to get me wet. 

I begged “Please Steve! I need you.”

He got up and I was looking out to the beautiful water, moon, and stars as he slowly slid inside of me. It was a perfect feeling as he made his way fully inside of me. 

Steve kisses my back to my neck as he continued to thrust in and out of me.

Steve asks “How does it feel?”

I smiled “So good!”

He takes a hold of one of my breasts causing me to groan. The party was below us and it was loud.

Steve tells me “No one will hear you or see you from up here.”

I laughed “Are you sure?”

Steve smirks “It would let everyone know that you’re mine and I’m yours.”

I smiled and teased “I’m sure Helen wanted you.”

Steve says “I only want you. Only you can make me feel this way.”

We were close.

I asked him “Why?”

He couldn’t help himself “I love you Y/N! I always have.” As he wraps his arms around me and started to pull me into a punishing pace knowing that I’d cum soon.

I couldn’t find the words to speak as all I could feel was him thundering into my pussy. It got to the point where I couldn’t help but say “I’m starting to care for you.”

Steve smiles “In due time, you’ll be mine.” I saw stars as he continued to plunge into me. He made sure to wrap his hands on my shoulders and took me in hard strokes as I reached my second orgasm before he finishes deep inside of me.

We slowly walked back inside and Steve started a bath since dessert on our bodies would be too dirty. We ate it in our baths.

Steve tells me “This is a beautiful view. We should remodel our castle.”

I laid in his arms and I told him “Honestly, I like the castle to be near the water by the mountains, where we could see stars and moon at night. It gives us the high ground so if anyone attacks, we could see it from far.”

He considered it and he says “We could do that.”

I looked at him and asked “What?”

He sat and thought of it “Rogers Land and Morgan’s land has merged. Our lands are huge and we can move to the mountains by the lake. Between the lands, we can build the bridge. The castle can be on both sides overlooking it. The church would be further away from us which I think you would like anyway. We could build one that’s closer to the Barnes Kingdom for reinforcement. It’s further from No Man’s land, Asgard, Starks, and Banner though.”

I told him “Actually not if we can create the paths between the forests. We could discuss a better way to bring troops into all the lands for reinforcements. If we follow your idea, there’s enough land for the dragons to be near us.”

Steve looked at me and asked, “You want them to be near?”

I tell him “If they are near, we could reach Asgard, Starks, Banner, and No-Man’s land faster. Marlene can fly over mountains and hills. Plus the lake is right there. We just need to make sure we farm a lot of fishes. At least we all can watch each other’s backs.”

Steve says “It’ll be safer for the kids and us. We can rebuild our kingdoms.”

I was excited and told him “You should talk to Tony. I really like his glass castles. I don’t want it to be completely glasses but I’d like our views of the water, stars, and moon. He has designers that could help.

Steve says “He’s coming soon and we could discuss.”

I couldn’t believe we were discussing this possible future and new castle. 

Steve was trying to make me happy and he wanted a new start. The castle Steve lives in was Morgan’s. Everything was too familiar to me but it held a lot of painful memories for us.

Steve asks “What should we do to the castle?”

I looked at him and suggested, “We could remodel it and change it into a new building for a library, a big meeting hall for the town, classrooms, and possibly threatre stage.”

Steve thought about it and said “That’s a great suggestion. It has space and we can divide up the wings.”

I said, “It will encourage more education among the civilians so that when we introduce new changes, the next generation who will support our children in the next era would understand it rather than revolt.”

I was watching out for Thomas who would be in line as King for Rogers’ land.

Steve was holding me and kissing my neck. He was curious “What happened out there on Hydra’s land?”

I told him what happened and that I met my parents for the first time. Apparently, they wrote letters, and it is kept in the Desk in Bucky’s Study room in Barne’s land. We would have to head home to retrieve it and find out. Mother was half-elf when she married my father. There was a stigma against our races. 

Steve held me and he tells me “It doesn’t change my mind about you. I would choose you over my crown.”

I responded “Not the first time, Steve.”

He held me tighter and said, “I know I didn’t the first time given the circumstances because I couldn’t allow Rumlow and Morgan get away with what they did to both of our families but if they asked me today, I’d choose you over the crown.”

I turned to him facing him “You don’t mind that I’m a part elf, that our children could possibly carry that family line?”

He was happy I mentioned Children with him so he tells me “They would be loved by all of us. If you help me rule our kingdom, we could help change the opinions of others and they will never see you or those who are elves as a problem. We can show the world that we all can live in peace and change history. Our parents arranged our marriage to continue to build the lineage. We must encourage it in the next generations.”

I smiled and said, “I’d like that Steve.” as I was happy that he didn’t see me as a race to exterminate but I had to ask “What about Olivia? What is her place if we shall join in marriage?”

Steve says “I will treat her as my own but she shall carry Michael’s name after all he has left an inheritance. She does have claims to No-Man’s land.”

I shook my head, “Michael wishes that she doesn’t have to take part in No-Man’s land but it would be Olivia’s choice, not us. We want her to grow up choosing what is right for her. Michael’s a big fan of choices.”

Steve confirms “Olivia will have that choice. Unfortunately, our children wouldn’t.”

I told him “I might not be able to have children again. Olivia was a miracle. Are you sure you want to go down this road with me?”

Steve nods “Y/N, I already have three children. That’s more than my parents had or more than most kingdoms ever had. If you could give me more, they would be considered Miracles but that’s not why I want you. I love you, admire you, trust you and I want to make you the happiest woman in the world. I’d like to lay down to look at the stars and moon with you. I want to witness the changes I’ll see you do in this world. You make me want to do the best things in this lifetime for the people, for you, for our children, and everyone we care for.”

I held his face as I kissed him as I loved everything he said.

I straddle him as I take him in inch by inch, while he leaned back trying to hold my hips.

We laughed because my belly was in the way.

Steve touched my belly before he squeezes my breasts. 

We locked eyes and made love in the bath. It was incredible and I felt the world was getting better every step of the way.

_____________________________

We got all the countries to sign the new laws about Widows; that they have the choice to choose what is best for them. No one should be able to claim them after the loss of their husband. 

The Widows would have the children’s custody and must take care of her children. The officials will be placed to assess the circumstances; find jobs and provide family security during the time of losses. 

If she cannot provide for the children, then the authority can step in. We were still working out the details. 

For now, all kingdoms have acknowledged the new changes. 

______________________________

Fandral felt like his ego was crushed when I chose Steve’s attention over his.

Sif and Volstagg have told Fandral to just drop his crush for me but Fandral wanted another chance.

Helen was jealous but then I’m Y/N Barnes. She was going to drop Steve until Fandral convinced her that they should try to do something.

Steve was summoned to go see Tony and Loki.

I went to the training grounds where they suggested to go to the hunting grounds, they said their animals but most were harmless and the animals we kill would help feed the town.

I was told it was safe. The only animal that wasn’t safe rarely shows up. I told them I’d like to be closest to the castle for safety purposes.

Fandral had a plan to have Helen distract Steve as soon as he got out of the meeting.

Meanwhile, he will try to do a damsel in distress for my situation. He had a trap set up where he would come and rescue me.

I walked into the forest that was nearest to the castle. I figured if I don’t ride the horse, I wouldn’t be too far from the castle. I had my bow, arrows, and daggers. 

There was a lot of beauty in Asgard and their forest was different. It felt enchanted. 

I was with Sif and she was telling me how the hunting grounds work.

Soon, we heard noises; Sif says “Oh my god, that’s a bligesnip. You should head back because these creatures often don’t come near the castle. I’ll go after it and you should head back. Make sure if you ever encounter these creatures, don’t look at them in the eye, If you attack, make sure it’s to kill, they can be very hostile.”

I nodded and slowly went back retracing my steps from the castle. 

I found a small injured little bunny. It looked like something attacked it. I picked up the bunny and place it in my pouch as I was heading back. There were noises coming from my left so I dashed behind the tree. 

A wild pig came out of nowhere and was running around followed by a bear. I tried to keep myself quiet but the bunny was making noises.

The bear started to sniff and I thought ‘Fuck me’. 

Fandral misplanned this event because he expected the wild pig but not the giant bear.

The man was an idiot as he runs out trying to distract the bear. It was too close to me.

Fandral screams “Hey you! Come here! I’m tastier.”

I looked at him and I gave him the ‘What the fuck’ Look. I grabbed my arrows and started to aim for the bear.

Fandral screams “No! Be careful”

I was moving backward and the bear was coming after me. I kept shooting its head and it started to jump and leap towards me. 

I thought I was done for when Fandral jumped at the bear with his swords stabbing its gut.

However, during the tumble, Fandral did get hurt. I took out the rest of my bows and kept shooting the bear until it was dead. Fandral kept stabbing it as well.

I sat on the ground to call him “You’re an idiot!”

He said, “You shouldn’t call someone who just saved you.”

I smiled “Thank you!” but as I inspected him, there was a wound on his side.

Fandral looks down and saw it “Fuck!”

I screamed “Get up! Let’s get you help!”

He placed his arm around me which made him happy as we walk back to the castle and went to the infirmary.

Loki was notified of Fandral and I might be injured due to the hunt. So Steve was running downstairs to look for me.

I sat there next to Fandral when they were stitching him up. They gave him some medicine to make him a little high and lessens the pain. 

I handed them the rabbit so they could help patch it up.

After they stitched him up, I’m just waiting for someone to get him and take him back to his chambers.

Fandral was dazed as he kept saying “Y/N, you’re so strong and beautiful. How do I win your heart?”

I laughed “My heart is taken.”

Fandral asks “What does Steve have that I don’t have? Does he remind you of your dead husband?”

I stood up and said “Enough Fandral! Thanks for saving me but I will sit here and deal with your nonsense.”

Fandral apologizes quickly “I’m so sorry Y/N! I’m sorry! I’m not in the right mind. Owww!!!”

I rushed forward to his side and said: “Are you okay?”

Fandral grabbed a hold of me and pulls me into a kiss just in time as Steve walked into the room.

I pushed Fandral off.

Fandral smirks “That was tasty, we should do that again next time.” he winked knowing that Steve stood behind me.

I yelled, “There will not be the next time!”

I got up and was trying to leave when I saw Steve. He looked angry. He took a few steps back and walks out.

I followed him and screamed “Steve!”

Steve kept walking until he got to his chambers. He went inside and locked his door. 

I knocked and said, “It’s not what you think Steve!”

Steve didn’t want to listen to me so he went to the bathroom trying to calm himself down. He locked the door so that he didn’t have to hear me anymore or get upset at me. He just needed to calm himself down.

I went back to my chambers after slipping a note under his door ‘I’m sorry! Please let me explain! Y/N’

____________________________________

I waited on Steve and he wouldn’t give me the time of day to talk to him.

Steve ignored me that night and wouldn’t give me a chance to explain.

During dinner, Helen was sitting next to him. He purposely talked to her and ignored me. I was sitting next to Sif.

Fandral tells me “It wasn’t me.” when in fact it was. Helen made the changes to the seating arrangements.

I kept my distance from Fandral however he kept trying to talk to me. 

After the meal, I was heading back to my room. Fandral followed me and said, “Did you not want to check the bunny’s progress?”

I told him I’ll go back tomorrow to check at the infirmary.

He smiled and said, “See you tomorrow.”

I continued my way to my room. 

___________________________________________

I sat in my room waiting for Steve to come into my room but he wouldn’t. 

He was still angry at me. I was waiting for him to come back and maybe I can explain myself.

Watching him ignore me, made me feel sad.

Just then I heard noises that Steve was opening his door.

I rushed to leave my room and when I got into the hallway, I saw Helen walking into Steve’s room before the door was shut.

What was she doing here? Why was she allowed in? 

I stood in the hall as I didn’t understand what was happening.

Why does it hurt?

The truth was Helen came to drop off the items that Loki and Tony discussed in the meeting today. Fandral purposely set it up so I would misunderstand when Helen enters and leaves Steve’s chambers plus he asked her to make her move just to see if Steve would be interested.

Helen went over the details, paperwork and she also brought some blueprints that Steve requested for the new castle. He wanted to surprise me even though he’s angry at me. 

Helen discuss the options a bit and asked if Steve wanted to change anything. The only reason she came because he wanted to be discreet about it. 

After the discussion, Helen came onto him by kissing him.

Steve was angry at me and he allowed the kiss between him and Helen to go on longer than usual. She initiated the kiss, it took Steve approximately 10 seconds later before he pushed her away. 

Steve tells her “I can’t. I already told you my heart belongs to someone else.” as Helen gets up and leaves the room with the rest of her pride.

Meanwhile, I’m outside in the hallway waiting.

I waited and waited. Why is she in there for 15 minutes?

I tried not to jump to a conclusion. I should trust him.

However, when she left the room, her lipstick was smudged and her hair looked like someone tried to pull it. I don’t know if they had sex but she looked kissed. 

I went to his door and I didn’t care as I stormed in.

Steve looked like his shirt was wrinkled and his hair was out of place. There was lipstick on his mouth.

He didn’t expect me to be standing there as he says “Get out! I don’t want…” then he looked up to see me. 

I shook my head and said, “I was an idiot to think that you would love me.”

I left the room and he came after me right away. 

I ran back into my room and he followed me.

Steve begs “Please let me explain!”

I screamed “No! I have seen enough! You’re a liar!”

Steve yells back “You kissed him.”

I turned to him and said, “He kissed me and I didn’t want it. You thought that gave you the right to kiss her?”

Steve says “I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me!”

I yelled at him “Sure very convenient ha?”

Steve asks “Do you not trust me?”

I turned to him “I should be the one asking that! You clearly don’t think! You just like to fuck around.”

Steve was shocked and said “Fuck around? If I wanted to, I could instead I’m waiting for you like a dog.”

I yelled back “A Dog is more loyal than you.”

He screams back “How dare you? I’ve done everything I can to prove to you that I love you. Why would throw it all away over a kiss that I didn’t want? I didn’t have sex with her.”

I asked him the same “You were angry all day over a kiss that I didn’t want.”

Steve was angry so he scoffs “It sure didn’t look like it. You were kissing him!”

I shook my head and said “You know what? I think this is a mistake.”

He looked at me and said, “Yea, you’re right! This is a mistake. You’re looking for one reason to walk out of this relationship. No matter what I do or say, you wouldn’t believe me. You’re just waiting for me to fuck up once and you are done with me.”

I yelled at him “You’re the same too. Do you think I would kiss Fandral? Are you fucking kidding me?”

Steve yells back “Do you think I would kiss Helen?”

I yelled back “She’s fucken pretty!”

He yells “He’s handsome too!”

We both clearly are not getting anywhere.

I screamed, “I hate you, Steve!”

He didn’t dare to say those words back to me. We both were angry.

He knew he shouldn’t say anything to make it worst so he chose to leave which ended up hurting me.

I tell him “You leave then you leave forever!”

Steve turns around and asks “What do you want Y/N? I don’t want to fucken leave you. I want you in my life and you meant the world to me but I can’t have this. I didn’t fucken kiss her. She came on to me.”

I asked him “Why was she in your room for 15 minutes?” it finally occurred to him that I saw her enter his room and I waited.

Steve says “She had things to drop off for me.” he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

He was hiding something from me and I felt it.

I said, “You’re hiding something because it’s all lies!”

Steve was so angry and he didn’t know what to do and he didn’t want to make this harder on both of us as we were emotionally driven.

Steve tells me “Allow yourself to cool down and we will talk when you’re calmed. I can’t do this right now. You need to stop thinking I would find ways to hurt you or be unfaithful. She kissed me and I should have stopped it. I was angry at you and I might have allowed it to go on longer like 10 seconds. I didn’t have sex with her because I don’t fucken love her. I love you Y/N! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I wanted it to be true of what he said but I wasn’t sure. 

He left me in my room as he walked back to his.

We both had thought over what our relationship meant to each other.


	55. Conflicts

I couldn’t sleep and I hated it. Neither could he.

The next morning, I woke up early and went to sit in the garden. 

Steve woke up early and he realized he fucked up. Yesterday he saw the kiss but he did notice that I pushed Fandral away. The kiss itself shocked him so he didn’t read every movement properly. His temper got the best of him.

He came to knock on my door but no answers. He opened it and I wasn’t inside. 

He wanted to apologize. Seeing that I wasn’t there. He went to look for me. 

I sat on the bench in the garden until Steve came. 

I got up and tried to leave. He stood in front of me and kept moving in front of me. 

I asked him “What do you want?”

Steve says “I’m sorry!”

I looked at him because I don’t want to apologize. He bent on his knees before me and pouted. He even placed his fingers on his ears and said “I’m truly sorry!”

I tell him “You didn’t explain why she was in the room for 15 minutes.”

I stepped away from him but he held my hand.

Steve tells me “I was working on a surprise for you. Something Loki, Tony, and I discussed yesterday. I didn’t want to tell you yesterday not because I wanted to hide the truth from you. I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

I was less angry and he held me as he kissed my tummy.

He talked to the belly “Olivia, ask your mother to forgive me. I let my temper get the best of me.”

He stood up and he took me to his room.  
Inside he showed me the progress of the blueprints and plans of the new castle. 

The new bedrooms for all the children’s. Our bedroom faces the beautiful lake; our ceilings were an open design with glasses. Steve wanted me to see them at night. The drawing looked beautiful.

I turned to him and said “you know why I’m mad?

Steve asks “why?”

I tell him “You caught the kiss at the infirmary. I didn’t try to kiss him back. You on the other hand did kiss her because you’re angry at me. You spent 15 minutes alone with her and you couldn’t even tell me the truth. You say I’m waiting for you to fuck up so I could leave. The question is why did you kiss her for 10 seconds? So every time I get you angry, you would kiss another woman to spite me? How would you like it that Fandral came into my bedroom for 15 minutes and came out with my lipstick on his cheeks? What would you have done?”

He thought about it and realized that he fucked up, says “I’m so sorry! You’re right. I wasn’t thinking when she kissed me. I pushed her away as soon as I thought of you. I didn’t want to lose you. Please give me a chance. I promise to make it up to you Y/N. anything!”

I looked up to him as he held my face and kissed my forehead and then proceeded to kiss my cheeks.

I pushed him and tell him “You can’t do this Steve! I will not allow myself to become Y/N from the past. You can’t hurt me and just get away with it.”

He bent to his knees as he holds my waist “Please Y/N! I’m trying so hard not to become old Steve again. I don’t want you to feel hurt.”

I tell him “You wouldn’t hear me. You left me alone again. I don’t think this is going to work Steve. We can’t seem to trust one another.”

Steve shook his head “Y/N, please. I’ll do anything to make it up to you. Anything!”

My heart hurt and so was he. Watching him on his knees didn’t make me happy either.

He noticed that I stopped pushing him away. He kissed my tummy and started to move upwards.

Steve reaches for my lips because he didn’t want me to think anymore. Just feel.

He kept kissing me sensually.

It was hard to stop him once he starts. The fact he kissed her in only 10 seconds is nothing like what he’s doing to me right now. He bent down to kiss my chest and soon he was carrying me to his bed.

He helped remove my shoes, undergarments then my dress. He removed his clothes and I was on my elbows watching him.

He spread my legs and his eyes were dilated. I felt my body react to his. He got onto the bed and he was in between my legs diving in to eat me. 

Steve tells me “I don’t do this to just anyone. You’re the first I want to eat out of!” 

I asked “You don’t do this often to other ladies? Even Peggy?” I couldn’t help my curiosity.

Steve says “No! All the women try to satisfy me. You make me want to explore every part of you including this.” as he pressed in my rear. 

I remembered the first time he took me there, it wasn’t pleasant as I shook my head “No Steve!”

Steve can tell that I had a negative experience when he took me by force on the night he thought I ran off to marry Rumlow 6 years ago. I was battered and sodomized by him. 

Steve whispers “I’m sorry for everything I have done wrong to you in the past. I promise you would only feel pleasure when you’re ready to try it. I promise I wouldn’t force you ever again.”

He was making me feel so good with his lips and tongue.

Steve tells me “No I haven’t gone down on Peggy. I often don’t remember what happened between us. I often keep to myself around her.”

Since he was being honest, I asked “Have you taken anyone else besides Peggy over the years?”

He answers “Yes I have but they were paid escorts under discretion. I haven’t taken them after I knew you were alive. I’ve been waiting for you.” 

I was moaning as one of my hand touches his head.

One of his hands came up to squeeze my breast causing me to moan loudly.

Steve tells me “This act is so intimate and only for the woman I love.” As he licked me so clean and continued to play with my folds, I was panting as he made me cum so hard on his tongue. 

He watched me as he licked his lips. His beard was coated in my juice.

I got up as I pull him into a kiss. 

I tell him “Someday, I want you to shave your beard for me. I want to see your clean-cut.” As I smiled back at him. 

He enjoyed it that was I happy and satisfied, growled: “What else would you like me to do?”

I sat up and tell him “Lay down” and I went to grab the ropes from our boxes that we used to wrap around them to attached to the dragons for transport.

I got back and tied both his wrists to the bedposts. 

I smirked as I got on top of him rubbing myself against him. He knew I was teasing him.

Steve begs “Please Y/N, put me inside of you!”

I smirked, “Not your call!” As I continued to slide my core over his hard penis. He arched back as he begs.

I grind on him causing him to moan and tell him “You don’t deserve it, Steve! You caused my heartache. I think you deserve not to cum today since everyone caters to you, I’m not planning to do that.”

Steve begs “Y/N, please don’t do this to me.” as he pulled on his restraints.

I remind him “You promised not to force me. Are you going back on your words?”

I kept grinding against him. 

Steve laid there with his eyes closed like he’s in pain as he says “Stop! Stop doing that!”

I smiled down “Why? Doesn’t it feel good?”

He was feral but at the same time, he’s trying to keep the beast at bay. He hated being restrained and he didn’t want to break his promise. It was conflicting.

I reached down as I positioned him at my entrance. He didn’t try to lift his hip. 

He was too scared if he pushed inside that I would stop. It would torture him.

He looked at me and his eyes plead for me to continue.

Steve begs “Please Y/N, I need you.”

I moved down inch by inch until I was full of him. I squeezed my breasts as I moved on top of him but slowly.

Steve was moaning and groaning. He felt so helpless in this position and he hated how he couldn’t touch me.

I continued my slow pace on purpose and he was biting his lip trying to stop from saying things that he wanted me to do “Faster” and “harder”. 

He accepted and became submissive to my needs. I started to move my hips a little faster.

His breathing got heavier as he sees me picking up the pace. I moved as quickly as I could for a little while before I slow down on purpose.

Steve’s head slams back into the mattress as he groans “Y/N! Fuck, you’re torturing me!”

I didn’t let him cum on purpose because I wanted him to feel how I felt. This was payback.

I continued a bunch of times, going fast and then slow down.

He didn’t yell or scream at me. No threats. No comments. Just breathing hard and begging.

Steve begs again “Please Y/N!”

Someone knocks on Steve’s door.

Fandral knocks “Steve, are you there? I’m looking for Y/N.”

I looked down at Steve and he looked at me. 

I kept moving my hips and I groaned “Steve is busy with me right now. Ahhh..” steve had to push his hips up causing me to moan loudly. He wanted me to make noises.

Fandral opens the door and he watches me fuck Steve on the bed.

I started to grind faster.

Steve screams at Fandral “You have seen enough! Now leave!”

Fandral was angry but he sees our side profiles as I grind into Steve.

I didn’t want Fandral to see this but perhaps he finally gets the point and leaves me alone. 

Maybe having the audience increased my senses. 

I wanted to see Steve’s face as he explodes. It was nice to be in control, so I fucked Steve so hard, and soon enough, Steve roars as he empties inside of me. We both came together and I watched Steve’s face flutters. It was so satisfying that I caused him to feel this way.

Fandral was still looking at us. I don’t know what he was looking for. The man should have left. I removed the ropes off Steve’s right hand. He flipped me over so he can shield my body away from Fandral’s prying eyes.

Steve removed the other rope by himself as he takes the sheet to cover me.

He kisses my forehead quickly before he got off the bed to deal with Fandral.

He was so naked as he walked towards Fandral.

Fandral was entranced with what just happened. Steve’s penis was glistened by our love juices as he walked up to Fandral.

Steve says “Have you seen enough? She’s mine. Now leave!” he grabs Fandral and pushes him out of the room. Steve slams the door and locks it.

He returned to bed with the biggest smile.

I laid there and looked at the ceiling. What have I just done?

It was a spur of the moment. I fucked Steve in front of Fandral.

Now I am embarrassed. I started to hide under the sheets. Steve was walking back to me and he can tell that I might have started to regret doing what I just did.

Steve tugs the sheet off my head.

He came into bed as he spoons with me and asks “What happened to the shameless Y/N?”

I smacked him on the chest and said “Your fault!”

He whispers “I think you just want people to know you belong to me now.”

I said “Fandral has been pushy since he found out who I am. I don’t like it. Do men not get the hint?”

He kissed the side of my neck and says “No, we are quite animalistic and we are driven to our own needs by dominating things including people. It’s embedded in us to take.”

I moved away and said, “Still mad at you Steve!”

He squeezed my breast and said, “I’ll make it up to you darling.” as he took me again and this time he’s making sure he took me at his pace and I was the seeing stars and can’t control how loud my noises were.

Steve tells me “I love you Y/N!” he wasn’t going to hold back his emotions anymore.

I felt bad because I couldn’t find those words yet.

We took a bath together and went to get food together. 

________________________________

Steve had to go see Tony, Loki, Thor, Banner, and other people to discuss court matters especially with the new changes and new castle.

I went to go see Carol, Amora, Sygnet, and Frigga. 

I bumped into Helen and she looked at me and looked guilty.

I stopped her “Helen, did you kiss Steve yesterday? Did you make the move first or he did?” I had to know the truth.

She looked away and was guilty, I already knew the answer. 

She swallows her pride and says “It was me, who made the move. I’m sorry Y/N! I wanted to see if he would reciprocate but he didn’t. It was stupid! I shouldn’t have listened to Fandral and tried to get close to him.”

I asked her immediately “Fandral?”

Helen hits her head and says “Fandral wanted a chance with you and I wanted a chance with Steve.”

Now I’m angry because I hate being a pawn.

I looked at her and said “Steve is mine and I’m his. Please refrain from touching him. Thank you, Lady Helen, for your honesty.” I curtsy and walked away.

Helen tells me “I’m sorry! I didn’t know that you two…”

I turn to her and said, “I didn’t know either until you and Fandral tried to get in between us but at least you made me realize what I have to do.”

Helen says “I’m sorry again.”

I nod and walked towards Frigga, Carol, and the kids.

As soon as I got into the room, Wanda was playing with the kids. I noticed something on her finger it was a nice gold band with a nice ruby diamond.

I looked puzzled at Wanda.

Wanda says “Vision gave me a promise ring and he asked for my hand yesterday by the lake!”

I jumped for joy as try to cheer but it causes the babies to cry.

Carol and Frigga were so happy for Wanda.

There was going to be a last-minute party again tonight to celebrate Vision and Wanda’s engagement party.

We were talking about Wanda’s expectations for her wedding and where she wanted to hold it. 

I told her, she should do it soon or else I’ll be popping my child.

Wanda tells me “Don’t worry Y/N. I’ll need months to plan this one. A girl can only dream to plan her wedding. I’m not going to rush this but he talked about kids and he’s willing to try after the wedding.”

I asked, “How are you guys preventing pregnancy right now?”

Wanda says “Spells”

Carol says “If you need one, let us know.”

I tell them “You guys should have said that before, I had to get meds from Banner. It would be nice to know the spell would suffice.”

Carol says “I’ll enchant a necklace for you before you leave so you can wear it whenever you don’t want to get pregnant after birth. I can’t do it now because of your pregnancy.”

I smiled and said “Sure.”

I wasn’t planning to get pregnant after giving birth to Olivia. 

Wanda couldn’t help but play with Sygnet while I was playing with Amora. The idea of holding a baby girl in my hand made me soft. 

It brought tears to my eyes as I held Amora.

Wanda says “Y/N, I know you wished Michael would be here to hold his daughter for the first time but know that he’s watching you guys.”

I nod and said “I know! It’s just hard that Michael is not around to witness all the milestones; all the firsts of her cries, laugh, and walk.”

Carol nods and she truly wanted to apologize because Loki and she could have fought harder to save Michael’s life. Wanda read the thought from Carol.

Often Carol puts the walls up around her thoughts because she didn’t want Wanda to know everything. The guilt about Michael’s death has grown. 

Wanda looked at her sister eye-wide as the secret revealed. Loki purposely didn’t try to save Michael’s life because they both knew of his fate. They didn’t make any effort to change it as they worried about their children’s lives. Carol could have lost her own life if they tried to change the future. 

Carol & Loki have been hiding this guilt that they could have done something to Michael’s wound or help prevent it because they knew Hela was going to strike at our wedding however they just didn’t know the details or how Hela would have attacked.

Wanda reads it all and she’s angry.

Carol can see Wanda’s predicament to tell me the truth or hide it from me. 

Frigga noticed Wanda’s anger and then tried to see if she could remove me for them to talk, Frigga asked me “Y/N, I heard you’re looking to rebuild your castle. Perhaps…”

Wanda cuts Frigga’s words by saying “Carol, did you purposely withhold the information that you had seen Michael’s death coming and you didn’t prevent it?”

The elephant was addressed in the room. Frigga tried to avoid it but she saw it coming.

I turned to Wanda and Carol.

Carol’s lips were trembling and she was crying as she looked at me. “We tried but we were scared that if we changed anymore, Hela would come striking at us later when the kids came along. We tried not to change the future anymore knowing…”

I took a step back and I asked “What did you know? You gave me that necklace months before I got married to Michael.”

Carol said “We can only see Hela striking near your wedding and we had a choice to prevent it but she would choose to strike again later. Loki and I decided to take her on. We didn’t know the details on how she would attack, our visions stopped because she managed to mask our visions with her dark magic.”

Wanda screams “You should have told Y/N. You should have at least made an effort to tell them so we were prepared. That night, Hela could have killed so many of us.”

Carol yells back “Do you think I want to do that? We tried everything. The more we change the future, there are prices to be paid.”

Wanda yells “Like what?”

Carol trembles as she answers “Loki wanted to meet Y/N earlier, sped up their timeline but he ends up losing Y/N. Loki tries to seek your help by sending Y/N down the hill, which prevents Y/N from falling in love with Loki. Every choice that we make to prevent anything in the future could take away something we love today. I gave the pregnancy vials to Y/N to prevent her death by the church group, but we ended up meeting Hela and she shook up this kingdom.”

Wanda and I came to realize that Carol gave me the necklace so I asked her “What did you risk losing when you gave me the necklace?”

Carol cries “We didn’t know at that time but we found out later, we lost Michael. Vision thought we could have prevented a major loss but…”

Wanda screams “Vision knew? How could I not know?”

Carol knew she was spilling the beans as she admits “Vision is a lot stronger than us and he can build his walls around his mind. We purposely withheld the information because we didn’t want to continue to change the future. The price to pay for it is unknown until it’s done. We didn’t know until we pieced them together over the years that if Vision, Loki, and I continued to change the future, the prices we pay could be steep. Vision hid it from you to protect you!”

Wanda was angry and wasn’t having it. She was angry for me and she screamed “You all should have told us! At least explain it to us!”

She gave the baby Sygnet to Frigga. 

I told Carol “I don’t blame you Carol. I have to go after her. She’s going to tear Vision’s head off.” as I hand back Amora.

I went after Wanda who was heading into the meeting where Vision was.

As soon as Wanda came into the room and she pointed at Vision “You knew but you hid it from me. You saw what was going to happen and you didn’t tell Y/N. You could have tried to prevent Michael’s death!”

I came minutes later and I can hear Wanda cursing at Vision.

It was the first time everyone saw Wanda go nuts on Vision.

Wanda says “You saw her in pain for this long and you never told her. Even you, Loki! How could you? How could you both sacrifice Y/N and Michael?”

My heart was heavy but I wasn’t angry. Instead, I felt bad for Wanda to feel she has been betrayed by her closest friends.

I came up to her and I said “Wanda, don’t blame them.”

Wanda looked distraught and she said, “You’re supposed to be angry and you should be…”

I corrected her “I’m not. Wanda, let me ask questions okay?”

Everyone was listening to us including Steve who was shocked to hear that Loki and Vision could see the future but they didn’t prevent it. It was easier to jump to conclusions.

I asked Vision and Loki “When did you guys come to realize that every time you tried to change the future, a price had to be paid?”

Vision said, “In recent years.”

Loki answers “We didn’t connect the dots until later after observing what we lost vs. what we gained.”

I told him “Explain” as I hugged Wanda who looked like she couldn’t contain herself.

Carol made it in the room and walked up to Loki holding his hands.

Loki explains “We never saw the price until it was done. The prophecy was Y/N was supposed to be my wife but I went to see her too soon so that it sped up the timeline. It affected us right after, the price I paid was losing you to Steve.”

Vision says “I lost my heart when I told Hydra to go after Steve knowing that your firstborn was going to break the curse. They took it out to control me.”

Carol said “Baby Bucky was supposed to die when I told them that the dragons would have helped you win the war. They went after Marlene and the dragon’s egg turned to stone. However, we know that Y/N’s parents and innocent spirits help revive the dragon’s egg to help us win the war.”

Wanda says “You should have told us the truth so we could have known. You knew Hela was striking near Y/N’s wedding. You knew there’s a price to pay when you gave her that necklace because you wanted her to win the war.”

Carol says “We didn’t know the price was Michael. We couldn’t see how she would strike until it happened. Hela was strong and she became more powerful than we can ever imagine.”

Loki says “There’s only so much we can do with the visions. The more we change it, the more we will jeopardize something. Carol and I had to stop our interventions because she was carrying our children.”

Wanda tells Vision “How could you ask me to spend the rest of my life with you when all you do is hide secrets? How could you three not tell Y/N the truth?”

I turned to my best friend and said “Wanda, they have been holding this guilt in for a while now. It’s not easy to be able to see the future and not do something about it. They tried and tried. Every time they lose something or we lose someone. We lost Scott and Michael in the last war. Loki, Carol, and Vision knew she would strike but they didn’t know how or what she would have done. We all had to overcome it. Vision was trying to protect you from knowing because he didn’t want to burden you.”

Wanda cries “How could you forgive them so easily?”

I reminded her “It took me some time to get here. I can only imagine that three of them held this guilt in since it happened. Michael told me ‘he was destined to die that night and that I should move on.’ We shouldn’t live in the past and point fingers at the three of them, blaming them for what Hela did. They did their best to win the war knowing Sacrifices had to be made.”

Carol cries “I’m sorry Y/N!”

Loki and Vision nod at me as I understood their dilemmas.

I turned to Wanda “Carol, Loki and Vision had to choose between keeping what they have today safe or change the future which could lead to unknown outcomes. Vision could have lost you. Loki and Carol could have lost their kids or each other. They lost Odin to Hela. They couldn’t have known what Hela was going to do. I can’t hold them accountable. They had to watch the future unfold and bear through it. That’s tough too!”

She calmed down and she realized why Vision tried to bear all the responsibilities and didn’t want her to know.

Wanda says “I need time. If you three knew the prices, at least warn us what you already know. By hiding the truth doesn’t make it right. You three gave Y/N the necklace was going to help you win the war but she lost Michael for it. You all should have told her the price or tell her the truth. She deserves to know!”

Wanda was just upset to find out the truth given her powers. She spent years with Vision and he kept a tight lid.

I can tell she was angry at the moral compass of the choices made.

She left the room causing Carol to cry more. Loki and Vision were sad.

I tell Vision “Give Wanda some time. She’s going to come around.”

Loki says “I’m sorry Y/N. I was the one selfish who wanted to protect Carol and our children. I didn’t dare to jeopardize what I had.”

I nod and said “I understand. You helped me before and you were selfless but in the end, you lost something. You’re worried this time to lose your family. I understand and I would have done the same.”

Having foresight sucks.

We just hope Wanda would come around and forgive Vision.

Vision looked in pain as he knew that this could stand between their relationship. 

Steve came up to me and asked “How are you?”

I tell him “I’m tired. I’m going to rest.” Steve held me and slowly took me out of the room.


	56. Fury

Wanda was upset with Vision and she needed time to think about their engagement. Loki had to hold off the party until they had worked it out.

Wanda and I took the dragons out for a ride. We flew to the nearest waterfall, which was way past hydra and Asgard. We couldn’t help it and decided to go Skinny dipping. 

I asked Wanda as we were enjoying the sun and the beautiful water. The dragons were nearby as they allowed us to sit and enjoy while they rest and find food. 

Wanda and I sat in the nice shallow lagoon, the water was warm. 

Wanda asks “How do you know Steve is loyal or that you can trust him?”

I looked at her with an ‘I honestly don’t know the answer’ look.

I tell her “I’m not sure how you want me to answer it. Steve and I met during difficult times of our lives and it was hard for us to trust one another. Wanda, we didn’t trust each other often enough that Peggy got in the way. She was able to ruin us and it took us years later to reconcile. Honestly, if Michael was here, I don’t think Steve and I would have been together.”

Wanda says “aren’t you mad at Loki, Carol, and Vision at all?”

I told Wanda “I was the one who went to grab the essence bottle and Hela stabbed him because of me. Right before she got to him, I was supposed to be next to him. I could have been there to stab her.” as my tears came down “I could have protected him but I chose to go to Banner and asked him what he needed to help everyone because there’s no way we all could have made it out alive. Even you were affected by the ale that night.”

Wanda looked at me and said, “I’m sorry for bringing up these painful memories.”

I tell her “I understand why Vision, Carol, and Loki had to make a choice. Think of it Wanda, you get to see the future but if you change it, you lose something. You just don’t know what it is yet until it’s done. Loki wanted me to fall in love with him earlier. I felt something for him, we made love the first time we met.”

Wanda wasn’t shocked because she read it in Loki’s mind. At some point in the war, Loki thought of me more than I thought of him. Wanda knew Loki was love-struck.

I continued “Imagine you have this expectation that this person was the one for you but because of your impatience, it changed the course. He wanted to save me. That's why he asked me to climb down those mountains to find you and the dragons. I might have lost Loki but I’ve gained best friends; you, Scott, Marlene, and Baby Bucky. Weren’t for the dragons, I don’t think Michael and I would have convinced the kings and queens to create no-man’s land.”

Wanda nods as she realizes it’s true.

I sadly smile “The scandal would have existed because Peggy was going to find a way to put me in that church, she was going to kill my unborn child and I would have hated Steve before I died. Carol, Vision, and Loki gave me that necklace so that I had a second chance at life. Be free again. I ended up as Maya, the royal maid to care for my son, Thomas where I end up falling in love with Michael. I married him and you already know the rest.”

Wanda says “They could have tried to stop what was going to happen.”

I asked her “Where do you think would have been the best move during the war against Hela? A woman who would sacrifice anybody because she resents her father for hiding her for over 20 years and never telling anyone that she existed?”

Wanda looked shocked.

I nod “Frigga filled me in. Hela came here and no one knew who she was and what she was to Asgard. Even if she had bad intentions and she was evil, Odin made sure that she was never to be acknowledged and known to the rest of her family. We all made choices. This hate that Hela had was beyond Loki, Vision, and Carol. You can’t ask the three people who can see in the future to do something knowing that uncertainty could risk losing what they currently have. I’m glad I don’t have those powers.”

Wanda nods “what would you do if you knew you could change the past? Would you go back to save Michael?”

I tell her “If it’s just me, yea I would. That’s the ideal world, right? Wanda, would you have saved Michael knowing that there’s a chance for you to lose Carol or Vision?”

She looked at me and she shook her head “It wouldn’t come to that.”

I reminded her “Carol gave me the vials for me to get pregnant and I did. Peggy was able to poison me and I lost our baby. Carol did make a change but the sacrifice was our child. The necklace gave me a new face but I had to give up Y/N Barnes’ life for 5 years, leaving everyone I know behind. There’s a cost to everything we do. I would be worried if I were them. Vision has been protecting you by not telling you. He trusts you enough to tell what you need to know. I know you’re upset because you wish to know. Now you do, does it make you feel any better?”

Wanda cries and says “No! It’s like knowing vs. not knowing gives you the same result. What’s the point?”

I tell her “It sucks!”

Wanda repeats it “It does fucken suck!”

I also explain “I didn’t get to tell you this but there was a female warrior named Helen and male warrior Fandral tried to sabotage me and Steve!”

Wanda screams “You wait until now to tell me? Why did you start the conversation earlier?”

I rolled my eyes “You weren’t exactly in the right mind. I had to help you first.”

Wanda says “Okay spill it!”

I tell her what happened and even the details that I tied up Steve and punished him in bed where Fandral came in and saw everything. At first, it felt so good because it was a spur of the moment however it was embarrassing. Either way, I confronted Helen and she did confirm that she gave it her shot with Steve as encouraged by Fandral. I haven’t seen Fandral yet to tell him my piece of my mind. I also mention the hunting, the kiss, and Steve getting angry saying hurtful things.

Wanda says “Wow! You’re what? 7 months pregnant! How could he dare to do that to you? I’ll teach this Fandral some manners.”

I laughed “Yea he thinks he can be super popular or something that’s why he wanted to take me into the hall, dance around, and get under my skirts or something. I stomped the crap out of him.”

She laughed “That was him? We were wondering why you were so mean to him. He was cute looking.”

I splashed at her and said “Don’t think of him like that. He’s awful. I don’t like it when people scheme like that.”

Wanda asks “What about you and Steve? You guys got pretty close since we got here. Are you planning to marry him?”

We both were getting wrinkled so we started to step out and get dressed.

I tell her “I’m not there yet. I’m developing feelings for him and I feel like we were working on our issues like trust. When did you ask how you can trust someone? I think actions speak louder than words. He’s there for me, he’s patient most of the time and he puts in a lot of effort. The new Steve Rogers is thoughtful, sweet, and not pushy. How do you feel about Vision? Can you trust him?”

Wanda says “I spent over 5 years with him and let’s just say we became very close friends. Yes, I trust him. What hurt me was not knowing that he couldn’t make a choice. He knew he could have done something but he was scared of the consequences. At least tell me and not hide it from me. I want to be able to help him. For god sake, I’m planning to marry him and have his children.”

I teased “How many kids?”

Wanda says “3 like my parents.”

I turned to her “Wait, you have another sibling?”

Wanda smiles “Yea there’s Pietro. He’s traveling and I haven’t heard of him in years. He wrote a letter a year ago that he would be seeing me soon but I haven’t seen him yet. I thought he would be here for Carol’s birth but he hasn’t shown up.”

I asked her “What are Pietro's powers?”

Wanda looked around and said, “He’s very fast, like a lightning face.” I smirked as I didn’t believe it.

Wanda explains “He could run from here to the arrow that you shot it at to retrieve it and bring it back to you. My brother is very handsome, it’s got grey hair and very charming. I wonder if I have a sister in law yet because of his personality or better yet, nieces and nephews.”

We were walking out in the open waiting for the dragons to come to us and pick them up.

I asked Wanda “Are you going to forgive Vision now?”

Wanda nods and says “Thanks to you, I feel better. If you can forgive them then I can as well.”

We heard screeching in the air and we turned to look around. 

Wanda screams “Run!!!”

I turned around and this big Dragon flying at us. Not Marlene or Baby Bucky. The worst part is we are already on open land.

I tell her “How did we not know there’s another dragon?”

It was already too late, the dragon snatched both me and Wanda up.

We screamed “help!!!” hoping Marlene and Baby Bucky could save us.

Wanda tells me “They aren’t trying to eat us.”

I asked her “What are they doing with us?”

Wanda was shocked “Fuck! They want wives.”

I looked at her dumbfounded “What the fuck does that even mean? Help! Help!”

The black dragon took us to his cave. 

As soon as he placed us down, he changed into a human being wearing all black.

Both Wanda and I were sitting on the ground.

I asked, “Who are you?”

He smiles “The name is Nick Fury.”

Wanda asks “Why are you kidnapping us?”

Nick Fury sat down and said, “I was saving two beautiful women.”

I remind him “That’s called kidnapping not saving. We were perfectly fine.”

My anxiety was already reaching its peak. Marlene and Baby Scott could sense it and be on their way.

Nick Fury giggled as he pointed at me “I like you! You’re funny. Now tell me what are your names? Don’t lie to me because I don’t like liars.”

We were trembling and I looked at Wanda ‘What do we do?’.

Wanda answers “My name is Wanda and this is my friend Y/N.”

Nick Fury looks at my tummy and says “How many months? She’s beautiful.”

I placed a hand over my tummy as I suspiciously looked at him.

Fury smiles “7 months I see. She’s going to be a strong one. You carry the elven background. I can smell it on you. Wanda, you have strong powers too.”

I asked him “What are you?”

Fury says “I’m a dragon with powers and I want to find wives who have powers and special backgrounds as well.”

Wanda says “Those that don't listen, you kill them.” she can read through his mind.

He pointed the finger and he looked amused “Oh Wanda, you can read my mind. That means you got some great powers. Our children would be blessed.”

That made both of us scared.

Wanda says “You do not want to marry me. My fiance can kick your ass.”

Nick Fury stood up and looked around “I don’t see him here. He might want to come early because I plan to marry you tonight or better yet, right now.”

Just as he was about to attack Wanda.

Marlene and Baby Bucky flew to the cave and screeched out. 

Nick Fury looked out and said “Oh my, she looks magnificent. I am so lucky to meet such beautiful women.”

Nick Fury came out of the cave and he was greeting Marlene.

I looked at Wanda “You need to mind warp his ass.”

Wanda says “What do you want me to do?”

I said, “Make him sleep!”

We both nod as we walk outside of the crave. We hear a woman screaming and a little boy screaming.

We ran out and Marlene and Baby Bucky were turned into humans. 

Marlene screams “What have you done? Turn me back!” she was naked but Nick Fury uses powers to give her clothes. 

Baby Bucky looked like a ten-year-old boy. 

I whispered “You need to get him to turn them back into Dragons. We can’t stay here while he has the power to turn them into humans.”

Wanda says “You need to distract him.”

I asked, “How?”

Wanda says “I don’t know! Think of anything.”

I walked up to Nick Fury and said “Those are my friends. What are you doing?”

Nick Fury says “Your beautiful friend is a magnificent breed of a dragon. She can carry my children and they would be powerful. I managed to find three wives today. Now that young boy doesn’t need to be around.”

I was eye-wide “You can’t kill him. That’s Marlene’s son.”

Marlene was still on the ground as every time she tried to stand up, her legs wobbled. Both of them don’t know how to walk in human forms.

Wanda was ready standing behind Nick. I just needed to distract him.

Nick says “I have no use for the boy. He can die.” Just as he was about to do something with his wrist like how Loki would flick his hand to do some magic.

I pulled Nick by the collar and said “You are so handsome!” even though I wanted to puke.

Nick looked down at me and he was happy.

He touched my cheek and said “I see you are the submissive one. Explains a lot why you’re pregnant.” he wraps his arms around me and I smile playing my part. 

Just as his lips descended on mine that’s when Wanda strikes. She placed her hands over Nick Fury’s head.

His eyes turned from brown eyes into light grey.

I pulled back and said “Ewww… You couldn’t touch him earlier before he kissed me.”

Wanda screams “I had to make sure he was distracted. What do I do now?”

I tell her “Control his mind and see if he can turn Marlene and Baby buck back into dragons.”

Wanda did exactly that and it worked. Marlene and Baby Bucky turned into dragons with a flick of a wrist.

I tell her “Make him go to sleep! Go to sleep!!! Now!”

She did that too. He fell to the ground.

I tell her “Time to get the fuck out of here. Let’s go!!!”

We tell Marlene and Baby Bucky to fly back to Asgard as soon as possible. There’s a powerful dragon in the damn forest and if he plans to come and attack. We needed to be ready.

___________________________________

We flew back to Asgard and we rushed to go find Loki and everyone.

Wanda and I rushed to the throne hall. 

As soon as we got inside. 

Loki asks “What happened?”

I tell him “Touch Wanda’s hand and you’ll know.” as I made my way to Steve. I was in tears as I held him. 

Vision and Loki touched Wanda’s hand.

Loki says “How is that possible? I’m glad you guys managed to get away.”

Steve wanted to kiss me and I tell him “Don’t. I kissed a dragon to get out of trouble. I like to rinse my mouth first.”

Steve asks “What? What happened?”

Loki says “The ladies went to the forest to visit the waterfalls. A dragon named Nick Fury, a name that we haven’t heard for hundreds of years. He is a powerful dragon with powers. He was able to turn Marlene and Baby Bucky into humans. He is trying to find wives who could bear him powerful children. He collected Wanda and Y/N for that purpose.”

Steve asks as he holds my shoulders “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

My tears came and I shook my head “He didn’t do anything yet. He was going to marry Wanda today, if Marlene didn’t come in time, we wouldn’t know what to do. I was lucky to distract him and Wanda’s mind-controlled him so we turned Marlene and Bucky back into dragons. We put him to sleep before running off. Oh my god, we should have told Marlene to burn him.”

Vision looked around and he sensed what was coming. 

Wanda can see through Vision’s mind this time. 

Wanda says “Nick Fury is coming to Asgard. Fuck! We should have killed him.”


	57. Attack by Fury

Nick Fury was on a hunt. He can smell the female dragon and her companions. He knew he shouldn’t go to Asgard as he was forbidden to but it has been over 100 years.

A dragon still requires to rest and eat. He’s been on the prowl for strong women to bear his children. He has recently been freed from the cave that locked him away for a century. 

Hydra’s castle sat on a curse that was placed upon him by a powerful wizard who created the first zombies to walk the earth. Nick Fury tried to stop the zombies and in the end, he was held against his will in the cave. 

Nick isn’t exactly a hero because he can’t have zombie babies therefore he had to save the living. 

Now that hydra’s castle has burned down, he is in debt to the person who freed him. He felt a pull towards the lady Y/N. something about her drew him and he had to find her to get answers.

—————————————————-

Nick Fury flew in as the biggest Black Dragon we have ever seen and landed outside the walls of Asgard.

He looked scary and you wouldn’t be able to locate him at night if he attacked. He was strong even though Loki, Frigga, Carol, and Vision felt it.

Carol says to Vision “I feel his power is familiar but I can’t put a finger on it.”

Vision says “Same here.”

Loki says “We need to negotiate with him. He’s very strong and he can take the entire kingdom.”

I stood there and said “We have two dragons. I would say we have the upper hand.”

Wanda reminds me “He turned them into humans with a flick of a wrist Y/N!”

I swore “Fuck! What can we do? Oh does he like fish?”

Steve says “I don’t think he’s here for fish.”

Vision doesn’t like what he’s seeing. He even shields it from Wanda.

Wanda notices and she asks Vision “Why are you blocking me out?”

Vision says “You may not like it, Wanda. Trust me, I will never let harm get to you.”

Wanda looks at him, she softens and says “I love you Vision!” as she kisses him before resuming to look at Nick’s next move.

Nick was assessing everyone and he wondered who would be a threat. It looks like the mighty Thor has fallen. It’s been over 100 years so it must be Thor’s grandchildren. 

Nick saw me, Wanda and he can sense Marlene nearby.

Nicky turned into a human and everyone was shocked. 

He smiles “If you return my wives, I shall spare you all of the horrible and gruesome deaths. I do not wish to burn down Asgard.”

Loki says “We will not allow you to take them. They are our people. You shall not lay harm to anyone.”

Nick Fury smirks and says “Let the deaths of your people be a warning of my wrath!”

He turns back into a big black dragon and he blows fire against the wall and it melted the wall instantly causing the wall to collapse like melted metal. Some innocent soldiers were injured in the process.

I screamed “No!” 

Steve was running to help them.

Marlene and Baby Bucky flew into action as they attacked him with fire. They engulf Nick with flames and it creates a giant smoke. 

As the wind blew the smoke away, Nick Fury stood there as nothing could hurt him. 

Loki says “Fuck! Go downstairs and retreat! Bring the children and women far away from here. Everyone back up! Retreat!”

Steve was on the far end of the wall still helping soldiers. 

Nick Fury was too strong and I knew if we kept this up, all of us would die. 

I sent a message to Wanda ‘We have to go with Nick or he would kill everyone. You and I can take him down. Are you with me?’

Wanda nods as we both decided to give ourselves up to save the rest. Maybe we can get Wanda to warp his mind again and we would be able to kill him. There wasn’t enough time as chaos was everywhere. Nick turned Marlene and Baby Bucky into humans. They were sitting in the sand as they couldn’t get up. 

Wanda and I were running downstairs as we both saw the open wall burnt by Nick Fury. We ran through it.

Nick Fury was too strong. He was going to kill Loki. 

Carol, Vision, and Loki were attempting to use their powers but Fury was too strong. There’s no curse they can place on him because he has been cursed. 

Carol says “He’s been cursed. We have to figure out what it is that could take him down.”

Wanda and I were walking towards him.

I screamed “We are giving ourselves up to you Nick Fury! Stop hurting them!”

Vision screams “No Wanda!”

Steve didn’t realize I left until he heard me say the words to Nick. 

Steve screams “Y/N, come back here!” he was livid to see me down there by Marlene and Baby Bucky.

I turned back to Steve and said “I love you, Steve! I’m sorry!”

Wanda turned to Vision “I love you Vision! I’m sorry!”

We both were walking up to Nick Fury and stood before him.

Nick turns into a human as he laughs loudly “I’m glad you both came to your senses.”

I already told Wanda the plan and we were just waiting for the right moment.

As soon as Fury walked up to me, he held my chin and said “Something about you, my love! I need to know why I’m so drawn to you.”

Wanda strikes again with her mind-warping as she pressed her hands to Nick’s head but he screams “Not again!” as he turns back into a big dragon, causing Wanda to sit on his shoulders. 

I took out my dagger and tried to stab his chest before he grew big but then it was useless. The dagger couldn’t penetrate his dragon’s skin.

I fell backward. 

Fury looked down at me menacingly.

He roars “I gave you a chance and you chose to disobey me. I shall make you an example.”

He blew fire at me, engulfing me with flames. 

Marlene, Baby Bucky, Wanda, Steve, Loki, Vision, and everyone screams as they watch me burn to death.

As the smoke surrounded my body, everyone feared for the worst.

Instead, a golden aura surrounded me and I stood up. I didn’t die. The wind blew the smoke away and I was still standing.

Nick Fury stepped back and he screamed “How can that be?”

I screamed back “You asshole. Shrink back into a human and let me kick your ass! How dare you try to burn a pregnant woman.”

Just then Nick Fury felt his powers turning him into a human on-demand. He didn’t understand what was happening. This has never happened before. 

Nick screams “What kind of witchcraft is this?”

Carol, Vision, Loki, Steve, and everyone else were storming down to the ground floor heading in my direction.

I was glowing which scared Nick Fury. No human or even part elf has ever survived his fire. 

Nick Fury stood before me and I punched him.

It hurt a lot as my hand bruised after he landed on the ground.

Nick touched his lips as there was blood. No one was ever able to draw blood from him before.

He was human and he had no powers. He tried to pull the powers within him to change back into a dragon but he couldn’t.

I screamed to him “You will not take us, as your wives.”

Nick says “Yes master!”

Both he and I were eye-wide, what the fuck did he just call me?

I asked, “What is happening?”

Wanda laughs “Based on his mind, he doesn’t even fucken understand what is happening. He thinks you caused this and that somehow you are some powerful being.

I took off my cape and wrapped it around Marlene as our troops were coming. Wanda did the same.

I looked at Nick Fury who seems to be lost in thought.

I asked him “Can you give them clothes? Use your powers.”

He did it without questions asked. He flicked his wrist and he gave them clothes. He looked confused at how I managed to control him.

Everyone walked up to us and they held out their weapons against Nick Fury.

Loki says “We should just kill him. He’s too powerful. He could kill us all.”

Loki calls one of his soldiers with a spear and they to walk up to him to pierce him.

I said “It doesn’t work. I tried to stab him with my dagger and it broke.”

The spear broke as soon it touches him.

Nick Fury askes me “How did you manage to punch me? No one has ever made me bleed before.”

Everyone looked at me and I said “I have no idea.”

Carol came up to Nick and asked “What are you doing here?”

Nick rolled his eyes and said “I came for my wives. Have I not made myself clear?”

I tell him “Don’t be rude!”

Nick changes his tone and says “I’m here for my wives.”

Loki asks “You haven’t appeared for over 100 years, why are you here now?”

Nick answers “I have been locked up in that stupid castle for over 100 years since the first war of undead. I was the reason why humanity still exists. Thank you would suffice. I have recently been free since someone has burnt it down. The curse was broken.”

Carol and Vision looked at one another as they realized the power they were able to draw for the zombies came from an old wizard but then he drew power from the dragon that was locked away dormant somewhere. 

Carol tells Loki “If what he says is true, the curse wasn’t broken. It changed.”

Vision continues “Y/N was the one who wanted to burn down the castle. She is the new master of Nick Fury.”

Carol says “Y/N, tell Nick to end himself. That’s the only way to kill him.”

I turned to Nick and I was going to send the commands but Nick said “Please don’t! I am finally free, please don’t take that away from me.”

I looked at him and said “You were about to kill people, I can’t let live like that. You were going to turn my best friend into your wife without her consent. You just hurt a bunch of people. I’m sorry! You do not deserve to live.”

Nick screams “I’m sorry! I can do better. Give me a chance. Now that I know you are my new master because you freed me. It makes sense now, why I wouldn’t stop looking for you and why I’m drawn to you. You need to understand, I’m not here to hurt people. I had to find you.”

I turned to Wanda “How much of that can I trust?”

Wanda says “He’s speaking of the truth.”

Carol yells “Just end him.”

I turned around and said “Hey! We just got kidnapped and almost died twice in the same day. Give us a second.”

Wanda asks “What are you planning to do?”

I tell Nick “What can you do for those you injured? Can you fix the walls and damages?”

Nick says “Yes I can. Would you like that?”

I nod and he flew up into the sky in a dragon form as he flew towards the walls.

Loki screams “What have you done Y/N? He’s going to fly away now.”

Everyone looked at me like I fucked up but then he used his powers to fix the walls and he sprayed a grey smoke around the entire Asgard wall healing the soldiers. 

I looked surprised and said “Well I’ll be damned. Did you guys see that? I’m not hallucinating it.”

Wanda pinches me and says “No you’re not hallucinating. I see it too.”

I pinched her back and she screamed “Hey!!!”

Nick Fury flew back and landed in front of me changing back into human form.

I tell him “Change Marlene and Baby Bucky into dragons again”. Poof, it happened right away.

Wanda says “Ask him to dance.”

I burst out laughing and said, “Nick, please dance.”

Nick didn’t look too pleased but he did as I asked as he came forward and took my hand to twirl me around. It was fun and harmless.

Carol says “You shouldn’t let him get to you. If you ever free him, he could do whatever he wants. The curse could be broken where you are no longer the master Y/N.”

I took a step back and I asked him “Be honest, were you going to kill us for pleasure, or was it to seek me out?”

Nick grumbles and admits “I wouldn’t attack humans unless provoked. I did it to take you away from them. I needed answers to why I’m drawn to you specifically and I think I found my answer. You freed me from my dungeon. It has been over 100 years. I thought I would never see the light of day again.”

I actually felt bad for him so I asked “How old are you?”

Nick answers “250 years old!”

I asked him “How long can you live for?”

Nick answers “500 if I maintain myself well.”

Carol was losing her patience but Wanda pulls her sister back and says “You need to stop! Y/N knows what she’s doing.”

I tell him “If I let you live, can you promise not to harm anyone unless they deserve it?”

Nick eyed me suspiciously and said, “How would I know they deserve it?”

I answered “People who intend to kill others, harm others, wound them, use them for their own personal gain and force others to do things they don’t want to do should be executed. You have my permission to take them out. I want your word that you will behave and you should be free to go on with your life. Live your life. Just don’t force anyone to be your wife. She has to agree to be your wife.”

Nick says “Fuck!”

I asked, “What did I say wrong?”

Wanda laughs “Everything you ask him to do, becomes the new commands for him. You asked him not to injure the innocent, he will not. You ask him to ask for permission to marry someone or have her agree to be his wife, he shall not take a wife by force. You ask him to behave, therefore he will.”

I smiled “That sounds great to me. Now you may go! You are free!”

Nick grunts “It doesn’t work that way. I’m not truly free until you die. My job is to meet my obligation to my master for the rest of her life, repaying the debt I owe for my freedom.”

Everyone was looking at me and I looked back as I said: “Well you’re free to live as far as you can away from me.”

Carol shook her head as she knew I didn’t realize what I was doing.

Vision says “You can’t be free of him. He’s here to protect you and that would mean he would stay with you.”

My tummy started to rumble and I said “Time for food. I will resume this meeting as soon as I get food. Let’s go eat.”

Nick followed me right away and I whined “Fuck! He’s going to listen to every command isn’t he?”

Loki says “It’s not so bad now that he’s tamed.”

Nick was glaring at Loki and he couldn't even do anything as he watched everyone follow him to the dining hall.

_______________________________

We got inside and I was eating.

Steve wanted to get me alone especially after he heard me confess that I loved him.

He’s been on an emotional rollercoaster with me since I came back, found out about the kidnap, survived it and now I almost died in front of him and now I have a pet dragon who's going to help serve me for the rest of my life.

Frigga was amazed at how the powerful dragon is now docile because of Y/N.

Loki, Carol, and Vision all sit together as they observe the dragon.

Nick hasn’t eaten good food in a long time. He has been eating non-stop for an hour. The man looks like he hasn’t eaten for 100 years.

I finished my food already and right now, Wanda and I are simply watching Nick Fury devour plate after plate of food. There are at least 50 empty dirty plates stacked up.

I asked Nick “Have you not eaten?”

Nick says “Well I have hunted some animals; the first day out I ate a bear, a deer, a wolf, and lots of fish!”

I laughed “You like fish like Marlene and Baby Bucky! I can get you fish if you like.”

Nick smiles and says “Yes we dragons love fishes.” he continues eating away and he compliments “The food is amazing here. I’ve had human food but this is so good.”

I smiled back at him and said “I totally agree. The food is best here. I went to other kingdoms but they have it down to the right sauces with the right combinations.”

Nick lifted a plate up to me and asked “Do you want some?”

I shook my head “I’m full! Ohhh but I like that chocolate cake.”

I was eyeing it and he said “No! Get your own.”

I scoffed “Want to see me eat it?” as a challenge.

He took the piece of cake and ate it within a second.

Wanda and I laughed as we couldn’t believe what we just saw.

The man could eat.

I asked Loki “Can you get him a room? I think he needs a bath, a nice place to sleep, and just chill. I don’t have anything for him to do besides enjoy his freedom.”

Loki asks “Are you sure it’s wise for him to stay?”

I looked at Loki and said “I think he’s pretty harmless. He hasn’t hurt anyone and no one died so far.”

Loki sends out the order.

Thor came up to Nick.

Nick says “Who are you?”

Thor answers “Thor Odinson, the king of Asgard.”

Nick laughed “I think the other guy is more of a king” as he gestures to Loki. It’s true that Loki seems like the leader of the palace more than Thor which they wanted to discuss about after this.

Nick adds “I know your grandfather, the mighty Thor. He was a great king over 100 years ago.”

Thor sat down and started to ask questions about his grandfather. Loki sat down and join in as well.

Eventually, I felt tired and sore so I left the dining hall. Wanda left with Vision.

Steve was following me back into my room. 

He asks me “Are you okay?”

I smiled “Better than I imagined.”

He hugged me and we stood there as I yawned.

I tell him “I just need to wash up and sleep.”

Steve followed me to make sure I wash up, wore my gown and we headed to bed. I was so tired after dealing with the life and death situation.

As soon as my head hit the pillows, I instantly fell asleep.

Steve held me and he said “I love you too Y/N!” as he kisses my forehead before sleeping with me.

______________________________________________

Nick Fury was given room to sleep in. It was a first for him. Humans were never nice to his kind. Dragons were often myths because we normally don't co-exist with humans.

However, he noticed that I defended and would fight for Marlene and Baby Bucky. He could see that both dragons were loyal to me.

He was glad that I didn't choose to kill him and end his life. It has always been his life's purpose to have his own kids but he hasn't yet.

He's on the lookout and now he has to make a woman fall in love with him, give him permission in order can make babies. How would he do that once people know who he is? People run when they hear dragons.

Now Nick is taking a bath and he was enjoying it. After washing up, he fell asleep immediately on the nice new bed.

He wanted to thank Y/N for the opportunity. She didn't have to save him but she did. He was grateful.

_______________________________________________

By the next morning, Steve was kissing me waking me up. I asked him "What are you doing?"

Steve laughs as he sucked on my sensitive nipple causing me to arch my back a bit. The sensation was overwhelming.

I hear a pop as he answers "Making you feel good. I missed you. Tell me you want this or I'll stop."

I moaned "Yes I want it, Steve!"

Just as Steve was touching me. 

Nick Fury dared to open the doors to my bedroom and stroll in like it was his room. 

Nick says "Good Morning Y/N!". 

I accidentally kicked Steve in the balls as I was pushing him off me trying to hide under the covers. It was natural reflexes.

Steve was in pain as he wheezes "You... kicked... me"

I apologized profusely "I'm so sorry Steve!!!" 

Steve was slapping the mattress as he recovers from the pain.

I glared at Nick and said "Get out Nick! Go hang out with Wanda!"

Nick says "Geez, someone is grumpy this morning. Do you need me to heal him before I leave?"

I said "yes please!"

He used some powers, grey smoke engulf Steve and soon Steve was back to normal. Not in pain anymore.

I tell Nick "Thank you! Please shut the doors. Oh wait, don't bug Wanda. She's probably busy with Vision. The last thing I need is her trying to kill me. Go bug Fandral and Helen."

Nick says "I don't even know who they are."

I laughed "Go greet Sif and asked around. They could help you."

Nick salutes and leaves.

Steve says "This is going to be new for us."

I looked at him and said "Yea, he's very helpful and handy with healing. Now, where were we?"

Steve jumped on me and we were making love before we had to get ready to talk to everyone.

He whispers to me "Tell me that you meant it."

We locked eyes when I tell him "I love you Steve!" he kissed me passionately and made sure I came three times before I could get off the bed.


	58. Spa day

Steve tried not to get me out of bed. He’s been doing his best to keep me there as I rode him. 

He loved the punishing pace and being tied up. 

Steve was coaxing me “Come on Sweetheart! I know you can go for more!”

My legs trembled from the last orgasm he had given me. I couldn’t move my hips anymore. It was difficult when Steve tired me out with sex.

Yesterday was so close to death and he was so scared of losing me. He wanted to yell and scream as soon as he got me into his arms but he couldn’t. Watching me sleep yesterday made him calm.

I did gentle movements and I told him “Steve I’m tired! I don’t feel like punishing you right now. Can we just stop?” As I gently lift and move down on his manhood trying to help him finish.

Steve groans “Y/N, do as I said. If you let me free, I’d punish you with spanks. Now be a little good whore and ride me.”

I placed my hand on his chest as I told him “You think you can boss me around? You’re tied up!” As he riled me up for calling me a whore. It did bring a smile to my face.

He made sure there was enough rope for him to pull towards his mouth as he disentangled them.

I was speechless as I watched him free himself and I thought too long as I realized I should have run. I was lifting myself.

Steve held my hips and he pressed me down.

He smirks “where are you going, Sweetheart?”

I pouted and said, “Please forgive me, Master!” Knowing it makes him happy. 

Steve smiles “Are you going to be my good girl and listen?”

I nodded and started to move my hips again. 

His hands went on my rounded tummy as he caressed it and then he reached my breasts. 

It was amazing being pushed to your limit like this, 

Steve tells me “Cum on me again sweetheart!”

I knew I was going to be sore. Walking would pose a challenge today.

Steve encourages as he breathes hard “Come on baby pick up speed, milk the fuck out of me, yes like that… I love it when you squeeze me so tight…”

I picked up the pace and I loved it when he talked dirty and his bossy tactics help. Made me forget who I am, right now I’m his little whore to be used. I kept moving my hips.

Steve tells me “Sweetheart, I’m going to cum inside of you.”

I tell him “No! Hold it in…. I’m so close.”

He was shocked at the request as I concentrated at a very fast pace trying to reach mine.

Steve groans “Oh god, please let me cum. Please!”

I tell him “No hold it in! Not yet.”

He grabbed my breasts and then he played with them. 

We were going for the big finish as I continued to squeeze him as I pushed off him and slammed back down on him. 

Steve was groaning hard “Please Y/N!”

His begging was music to my ears and I felt overwhelmed as the tightness in my core was building up and then I roared “Steve!”

Steve followed and grabbed my hips as he pounded from underneath into me so fast. We both screamed together as we came together.

Steve chanted “Y/N, fuck… argh” as he spills so hard inside of me. The expression he had on his face was satisfying. I kissed his lips.

Steve whispers “That was just amazing!”

I laughed “you’re so crazy.”

He teases “Crazy in love with you.”

I got off him as I moved to his side to lay in his arms.

I tell him “You’re so corny.”

He kissed my forehead “Only for you. I almost lost you yesterday! My heart stopped and I felt the world turn dark when Nick tried to burn you.”

He held me towards his chest tighter than usual because he truly was scared. Every possible negative feeling rose to the surface. 

Now I’m laying here coated with lots of sweat, love juices and he will not keep his eyes off me until we leave Asgard. He will make it a mission to keep me safe.

He whispered, “Every single time you go out on your own, something happens, I’m not letting you leave my sight again.”

I laughed “I have to go visit Banner for a checkup.”

Steve smiles “I can go with you.”

I shook my head and said “you need to talk to them. Please convince them to give Nick Fury a chance. He’s just been out of it for over 100 years almost half of his lifetime.”

Steve reminds me “he almost killed you.”

I told him “Yea I almost tried to kill him first. He was only defending himself.”

Steve says “You stubborn woman.”

I took a grab of his penis and his balls and asked “Wanna feel pain again?”

Steve wheezes out “Ok...ok you win!”

We locked eyes and Steve felt different this time. I’m a lot stronger than the first time he took me on that throne. I’m no longer the girl who couldn’t make a choice, who bends at his will, or someone he can force to do whatever he wants. He liked that I fought back, challenged him even though it could get on his nerves, and make him feel like he’s living on the edge. His heart almost jumped out of his body and he still worried for me.

I asked him “What are you thinking?” I gently touched his abs.

Steve whispers “I love you Y/N and I know we have our differences and sometimes we clash, I still enjoy every part of you and I look forward to watching you rule with me. Would you do me the honors and Marry me again? Make me the happiest man in the world.”

I wasn’t sure at first because was this too soon? Then I remember the advice I gave to Vision ‘Can you imagine a world without Steve? If you can’t then it’s easy.’ 

He can tell I was quiet and it broke his heart a bit that I couldn’t answer right away. He didn’t want to scare me and he knew it wasn’t easy for me especially after Michael’s death.

He tries to tell me “It’s okay. I can wait. Don’t feel obligated…”

I whispered back “Yes I would like to marry you.” His face lit up like he found a gem.

I reached up to him as I grabbed his face so he can look at me properly as I told him “Steve, I’ll marry you but we will have to wait until after Olivia arrives okay? I just don’t want to be pregnant while marrying you and I’d like to pass Michael’s Memorial year.”

Steve’s tears formed from happiness.

He crashed his lips with mine and I begged “Steve, I’m hungry! I can’t…”

He moved quickly and got off the bed to take me to the bath. I was glad and relieved knowing he’s still got the energy to go again but I can’t. As soon as I got inside the bathroom and noticed bruises and everything was gone. 

I used to have darker eye bags. I walked up to the mirror and said “Did something magical happen? My eyes look so much better.”

Steve stood behind me as his face touched mine “I think Nick healed you as well.”

I tell Steve “I could start my own business how to stay young with Nick Fury, the powerful dragon.” I started to wash my face and my tummy was growling. 

Steve helped me wash up and he even helped me clean between my legs.

It was sore so I hissed when he touched my folds.

Steve asks “Are you sore?”

I nod and said “You’re not allowed to touch me for the rest of the day. I need to heal.”

Steve smirks “We could ask Nick…”

I shook my head “We shouldn’t plus I want to know what he plans to do and I will see Banner after.”

He touched me and said, “I should be careful around you, can't you get worn out.”

I laughed “You’re just insatiable. Let’s go before I eat you.”

Steve laughs “I’d love it if you did.” he winked. He enjoyed it when I gave myself to him.

I tease him “Let’s try to get home to our kids and I might just surprise you. I miss Thomas, Aurora, and Greg.”

Steve kisses my cheek and asks “You don’t mind that there are two kids that are mine and Peggy’s?”

I asked him back “Do you not love them?”

He smiles “Touche.”

I tell him as I look at him in the eyes “Michael loved them regardless of their mother. The children are innocent and Aurora had him wrapped around her finger. He thought if he had a daughter, he’d spoiled her.”

Steve can tell that I care a lot about Michael and his kids. 

He held both my hands and kissed them as she cherished them.

Steve tells me “I’ve been so fortunate to have you in my life and that Michael didn’t mind about my kids.

I touched my tummy “You’re going to take care of her like your own as well. There’s always room to love rather than hate.”

Steve touches and kisses me then he slaps my ass “Let’s get dressed before I take you against the walls.”

I moved fast as I went to get dressed. 

Steve held my hands as we walked towards the dining hall. We walked in and got served breakfast. Steve made sure I got lots of water.

He asks “What are your plans today?”

I tell him “Banner, Wanda, Nick Fury Arrangements and visit Carol. I think the engagement party might happen soon since Wanda has decided. I’ll find out today.”

Steve touches my knee and says “Let me know if you need anything today. We can meet up when you want to talk to Nick Fury. I still don’t trust him yet.” 

We both ate some food and headed off to our meetings.

__________

Banner took a look at my tummy, pressed down a few times and I felt like my bladder was just going to let go. 

I warned him “If you keep pressing down, I can not assure you that this bed wouldn’t get wet.”

Banner laughed and said “Your child looks like she’s in the right position. I heard your first child was breached. You may need to be careful if the position changes.”

I looked at him and said “I’ll try. She likes to kick and turn a lot.”

Jane was coming into the meeting as she will be returning to Roger’s land until Thor can convince Loki to remain King of Asgard.

I did ask him “I heard Carol got the good stuff. Can I get them?” I winked.

Banner smirks and asks “What is the good stuff?”

I tell him “The healing, the short recovery period and spells.”

Banner says “I can try to give you the new medications I’ve worked up but you have to be careful not to overexert yourself. It could backfire. You should rest for months followed after birth and don’t go combat training or try to run into danger.”

I smiled “Of course. Just let me know what your orders are and I’ll make sure to fulfill them.”

Banner will look into creating a kit for me so I can bring it home and he will hand over some things to Jane so she could bring them back to William.

They were sharing their findings and medical knowledge.

_______________________________________

Apart from me felt guilty for moving on with Steve so quickly. Guilt was creeping up on me so I went to take a stroll near Michael’s statue to clear my head.

I asked myself ‘Is it happening too fast? I felt like Steve and I only realized we had feelings days before I left Roger’s land. I knew my feelings for Steve felt like it was hidden behind the gates. It flooded as soon as we made love the first time. It took me time to realize that I haven’t truly forgotten him. Every touch, every kiss, and now we have plans to get married. Michael, will you hate me for this?’ I looked to his statute for answers.

Michael’s voice came to mind ‘I’m happy for you.’

Was I dreaming?

Just then I noticed someone was looking at me. It was Louisa, Michael’s ex-fiance.

She came with Tony wanting her to bring the architect designs and whatnot. Louisa helped create No Man’s land and expanded the castle, township, and build homes for everyone. She may have almost killed me but it was under Maya’s identity, not Y/N. She had merit which is why she didn’t get killed. Tony gave her a chance to continue her work while she was banished from Rogers & Barnes’ land for life. 

I was surprised to bump into her.

Louisa saw me and she asked “Y/N?”

I looked at her and said “Hi Louisa”

She looked at my tummy and we both looked at Michaels’ statue.

Louisa says “I’ve heard about your story with Michael and I’m sorry to hear.”

I looked at her and I can see genuine sadness. 

Louisa apologizes “I’m sorry for what I did back then when you were Maya. I wished I could change it. I didn’t realize that I was manipulated by Peggy to hurt you.”

I looked at her and said “It’s okay! You didn’t know and I didn’t know about your engagement with Michael until later. He did explain.”

Louisa was tearing up and she said “He was very sad when he found out you were dead 5 years ago. I felt like I was in love with a man who couldn’t love again until Maya came along. I was jealous of her because she had a big birthmark on her face yet he managed to be happy with her in a short period compared to being with me for 5 years. Now it makes sense that it was you, Y/N Barnes the lady who captured his heart many years ago. The one I could never compare to.”

I looked up to Michael and said “He didn’t know it was me until we got married. I hid under the fake disguise for five years to raise my son. I didn’t expect to find love with Michael. It happened so quickly and naturally. I’m sorry that we hurt you. He didn’t mean to hurt you and if he was here, he’d apologize profusely.”

She nods “He told me to leave him many times and I just thought if I hung on long enough he noticed that I’m the one for him. I wasn’t. I was in denial and it caused us pain.”

I told her “Michael wouldn’t want you to be sad over him. He would hope you can find happiness in your life.”

She tells me “I have. Ever since I left Rogers land, I found someone but I do miss Michael. He’s brave, courageous and a good friend. I heard what he did to save all of us and what you did as well.” she cries and it was affecting me as well and she continues “How have you been?”

I smiled “He is. I miss him as well and I’ve been well.”

She looked at me “I wish you all the best Y/N. May you find happiness and I’m sorry for what happened in the past. You just saved us again with the dragon.” 

I nod to her “Let the bygones be bygones. Thank you and I hope the same for you.”

We separated as I went to go look for Wanda.

———————————————-

I was told she was in the Spa and that I should go there as soon as possible.

As soon as I got there, Wanda waited for me with Carol, and Marlene (she was in her human form).

I was shocked and asked “Marlene, are you okay?”

Marlene answers “I am! It’s been fun in this form.”

Wanda answers “Marlene wanted to try the human form so she asked Nick Fury to turn her. She got to eat our food and loved it. We are now taking her to the spa so she can enjoy some relaxation. We thought you and she would enjoy today’s events. Also, I’m getting married tomorrow.”

I screamed “What?”

Wanda laughs and says “I thought I wanted to spend months planning my wedding but the truth is I don't want to wait anymore. Come on, don’t look at me like that. I almost died yesterday and now I realized that I don’t want to spend another day without Vision.”

Carol smiles as she grabs my hands “Wanda told me what you said to her yesterday. She’s forgiven us. Thank you for understanding Y/N! I’m so sorry.”

I shook my head and said “Enough of that Carol. We all have faults to blame and right now, we should focus on moving on. Let the past go. You said today was relaxation and tomorrow is a big wedding. Let’s do this. What do you need?”

Wanda laughs “Vision, Loki and everyone is on it. I’m just sitting back and enjoying myself. The tailors are working on the dresses. Ohhhh! Carol is going to be queen as well.”

I was surprised and asked, “What is happening?”

Wanda answers “Thor spoke to his family and he doesn’t want to be king. He wants to be free and explore the world with Jane. His mother approves but Jane doesn’t want to get married yet. She would like to focus on her education in medicine.”

I was shocked but I bowed to Carol “Congrats my queen!”

Carol says “I should say the same to you!”

I looked at her and wondered if she saw the future.

Carol says “Loki, Tony, and Steve have been working on the design of your castle. Steve is planning his life revolving around you. I can only imagine that your wedding would be coming soon.”

I nod and then Wanda already went through some of my minds when she squeaks “You said yes!”

I rolled my eyes and said, “Keep your paws off my mind!” I was using walls to block my thoughts away from Wanda and she started to pout.

I hugged Wanda and said, “I’m so happy for you Wanda!”

Wanda says “You have to do everything I’m going to do today.”

I didn’t like the sound of that and said “No! I’m pregnant.”

Wanda bashes her eyelashes.

Marlene says “Y/N, you have to join us. I’m going with it too.”

Carol was nervous. “I’m scared she’s going to try something we have never done before.”

I asked her “Like what?”

A few ladies came in and they took a look at us. They shook their head and said, “We got a lot of work!”

Carol says “Oh no!!! I don’t want to look like a boiled chicken again!”

I asked “What?!?”

Wanda says “Don’t worry! Go!!!”

First, we went swimming in their beautiful infinity pool naked. 

Marlene says “You humans are so lucky! Look at this luxury! I enjoy this!”

Wanda laughs “There’s a lot more coming. We got a full day of fun. Vision is taking care of James, baby Bucky’s name.”

I laughed and said, “Bucky is going to get a kick out of this.”

Carol smiles as she enjoys the swim but she reminds Wanda “I have to leave within an hour to go feed the kids.”

Wanda smiles “Don’t worry, Frigga is bringing them and you will be able to feed them before we do the next few things on my list! The bride gets to pick!”

They went into the steam room while I remained in the pool. It felt so relaxed and my aches went away. There are healing capabilities in the water.

We all went into the big room with four beds, we all lay down and removed our clothes.

We all held hands as Wanda purposely sent our minds to happy memories.

They spread something warm in our lower regions and started to yank the sheets of paper, there was a lot of hair! 

We didn’t feel pain because Wanda removed our minds with fun memories of her, Carol, and Pietro.

Marlene says “Oh he looks cute!”

Carol and Wanda say “Ewww! He’s our brother!”

I laughed “I think he’s pretty cute too!”

Wanda says “Nah uh! You have Steve Rogers already. Do not look at my brother. Knowing you and your beautiful looks, you will have my brother eating out of your palm.”

Carol laughs “Oh come on! Y/N wouldn’t do that!”

Wanda challenges “Carol, she is friends with the most dangerous dragon!”

Marlene says “Yes I am!”

Wanda corrects “Nick Fury turned you into a human! Anyways, she’s part elf, she’s pretty and can slay people with those daggers & arrows. You know how much he loves those things”

Marlene says “Hey! I’m a strong dragon!”

I teased “Just not dangerous!”

Carol says “I’m sure he’s probably has a wife and kids somewhere. He hasn’t come back. I thought I would see him.”

Soon we were told that they were done. 

Wanda asks “Are you ladies ready? Once we stop holding hands, the pain is going to kick in. Ready, 1,2,3”

She let go of us and we all groaned “What happened? Why do I feel pain everywhere?”

Marlene yells “I take it back! You, humans, are crazy!”

We got up slowly and walked up to the mirror as we watched all the hair from our body is gone including the lower regions.

Carol says “This is why I said you will feel like a boiled chicken!”

I said “This hurts!!! I’m all bare!”

Wanda tells “Carol, use magic to stop hair growth for a year!”

Marlene says “Give me back my hair! I don’t get hair as a dragon. I want hair!”

We all burst out laughing and then Carol says “How about 6 months and lets it grow back?”

I admit “This is amazing to have your powers.”

Carol placed some spell on us for hair to grow back in 6 months. 

Marlene says “it feels weird like I can’t walk closing my legs. It hurts.”

Then we went to the bath which helped. 

After we were done, Frigga brought the kids and she helped us with her spell to remove the pain we were feeling. 

I said “Asgard feels so relaxing and nice. The spells and magic are amazing!

Carol says “The bathwater gives you energy and positive vibes.”

I said “You need to give me the secret to these baths! So we can build them in our kingdom!”

Carol nods and says “I’ll speak to the king myself. Now, ladies, I have to excuse myself. I need to feed those babies! Meet you down at the market.”

We started to head to the market inside the city. It was beautiful as everyone set up shop. Marlene ate everything and she was never full. 

Nick Fury was walking through the crowd and everyone was scared of him. 

We walked up to him.

I asked him “Why are you glaring at everyone?”

Nick was grumpy “They are the ones glaring at me!”

I tell him “You should wear something more friendly. Why all black?”

He flicked his wrist while he was glaring at me because he can’t say no to my requests. He changed into something more Asgardian and he looked charming.

Nick asks “Happy?”

Wanda felt bad to let him walk alone so she says “Come join us! Marlene needs some assistance to adapt to human customs.”

We looked at her and she was licking a necklace which got us laughing even Nick smiles.

He tells Marlene “Woman, those are necklaces. You wear them. Let me show you.”

Wanda and I stood on the side as we watched Nick tend to Marlene. Honestly, both of them became fast friends. Wanda and I walked through the market to buy gifts for our friends since the wedding is tomorrow. 

We found something old, new, borrowed, and blue.

Wanda says “Since my parents aren’t around anymore and Pietro might not show up, could you and Carol walk me down the aisle tomorrow.”

I was shocked and I hugged her “Of course! It would be my honor to walk the scarlet witch down the aisle.”

Wanda was shocked and asked, “How did you know my trade name?”

I smiled “Words travel and I’m surprised people still haven’t figured out you are the scarlet witch after all these years.”

Wanda says “You’re not scared of me right? I mean I did kill people before I met you.”

I told her “They deserved it right?”

She nods “Of course! I wouldn’t hurt the innocent.”

I admit “I sensed that. You were angry at your sister for hiding the truth about Michael. You rescue people and try to reduce people’s pain. You helped me many times and you held my hand when we thought we were going to die yesterday. I know I can trust you with my life.”

Wanda started to cry and she says “Wow! You’re making me sad and happy at the same time. Y/N!” As she holds and hugs me. I pat her back.

Meanwhile, Nick rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he points at us “Now that is dramatic! Don’t they look like idiots?” As he looks in Marlene’s direction, he was happy in tears.

Marlene says “It’s beautiful to have friends that are willing to die for you.”

Nick’s smile dropped as he realized no one has ever died for him. No one came to look for him when he was trapped. He’s been alone which is why he wanted to have a family even if it was forced. He doesn’t have friends. Everyone just wants to use him. 

He doesn’t exactly trust me because he believes I have intentions. Everyone does. However, I’ve tried to free him and give him some comfort. He just wonders how long it takes for me to be tired of him. 

I could kill him but I just don’t know it yet. He’s not stupid to reveal it. The moment I die, he’d be free from the curse. He doesn’t hope that I die early but compares humans vs. Dragon lifespan, he has nothing to worry about waiting another 40-50 years.

A part of him admires what Wanda and I had. We both faced danger together and were willing to sacrifice ourselves for our lovers. He was wondering if he would find someone who can do all of that for him.

Marlene takes a hold of his hand as she goes and discovers more things in the market. First, he should make friends with the first female dragon he has ever met.

Nick was enjoying Marlene’s company as he helps explain what money was, how the currency can go, pay for stuff, and what to eat.

We were walking until we saw children who were carrying a lot of things trying to follow their lord. The children were young like 6-7 years old. 

I couldn’t help but follow them. 

The kids' clothes and shoes looked worn out. 

Wanda says “Y/N?” She followed me and read my mind “How could someone who looks that rich force children to follow them and poor kids looked like they don’t even get to eat.

The kid dropped the box causing the contents to roll out and break.

The owner looked down and started screaming at the child and I already knew what was going to happen.

As I ran up to him when he was going to smack the child, I screamed “Stop!”

He slapped the child landing on the ground.

I got to him and I kicked his shin causing my foot to hurt.

He screams “You bitch!”

Just when he was going to hit me, Wanda took a hold of his head and said “Slap yourself ten times.”

The man did exactly that causing everyone to look at him. 

I held the child and I saw the big red slap mark, the child was crying. When I touched the child, he cried “Owww”

I got the kid to stand up and I asked “Where else are you hurt?”

The child raises his sleeves and there were bruises.

I saw Nick and I waved for him to come.

He came forward and asked “What’s happening? Why is he slapping himself?”

I told him “He was hitting the kids. Can you heal him?”

The second child came begged on his knees “Please let Master go. Once we head back home, he would hurt us more.” 

That made me and Wanda mad.

I asked Wanda “What is he? How many kids?”

Wanda grabbed the man’s head and dove into his memories and his thoughts. She lets go and she looked angry, her red aura was glowing.

I asked, “What did you find?”

She tells me “He’s part of the children slavery and selling of them. Undercover because he knew you would be here. You wouldn’t like it. They are part of the Red Skull, pirates, and slavery. He’s here for intel for Hydra. I’m worried if we wake him up, he would commit suicide.”

Just then I saw another man looking in our direction and he started to run off. I tried to run but Wanda holds me “Don’t. There was a trap for you. We need to head back.”

Nick says “you want that man?”

I smiled “yes!”

Nick ran fast and he started to chase the man that was running away. 

Marlene says “We should get this man on the carriage and head to the castle."

The kids were scared. I told them to get in as I control the reins to bring us to the castle.

Wanda says “This man was supposed to get information and report back. They know you took down Hydra’s castle but I don’t think they know about Nick until recently.”

Nick eventually grabs the second strange man back to the castle.


	59. Before Wedding

Wanda went through both memories and shared them with the group; Loki, Thor, Steve, Banner, Tony, Vision, Carol, and them.

I asked Nick to heal the kids as they were battered.

I asked the kids if there were more kids and how they were brought here. They explained that there were more kids and they are on a boat somewhere. They often dock and sell the children. They were kidnapped and sold to the pirates. Loki asks the help to take the kids to the dining hall and have them allocated into the kingdom’s help.

I asked everyone “Is Slavery still popular?” as I turned to the kings and queens.

Everyone looked at me and nodded. 

Steve says “We can’t control all the lords in all the countries. People are allowed to work for their dollars and sometimes that entails…”

I simply asked “How do we know that these children were sold? One of them said they were kidnapped. Can we not do something about it?”

Loki nods and sadly says “We can’t protect them all. It’s unfortunate and it’s the sad reality that this happens.”

I asked, “Can we not ban child slavery?”

Tony speaks up “It’s hard Y/N. Even all our kingdoms buy children to train and mold them into young servants and soldiers.”

Wanda asks “Are you all just going to sit here and tell us that this is all to it? We can’t do anything to save children who are being abused and hurt by these pathetic men? Redskull is the leader.”

Tony says “They don’t explicitly sell them before us but yes there’s a black market. We can’t control it because they are in the dark.”

I hated it and I felt bad for the kids.

Loki asks “Y/N, we can only save those we come in contact with. We can’t save everyone as they continue to kidnap and take children from poor villages and towns.”

I answered “Maybe we can do something about those poor villages and towns. If you provide what they need for necessities then they wouldn’t sell or trade their kids. There’s always a way to fix this.”

Banner nods and says “We should at least try. Just because it’s there doesn’t mean we have to ignore it. Y/N is right. We could at least try to help fix it.”

Steve says “We could let the authorities in all the cities and towns to make sure security is in place and if they run into hardship, report to the crown to get subsidizes.”

Loki mentions “More taxes and not everyone is happy.”

Carol says “Add more development within those towns and cities. Help build the infrastructure to create jobs and it makes the towns prosper. I agree with Y/N if they can feed themselves, they wouldn’t look into these methods of selling their children.” everyone looked at her and I smirked. She’s being the queen they need.

Vision smiles and he says “Natural disasters tend to cause problems for these villages like floods or wildfire. The crown should be providing aids.”

Everyone was sitting down and sharing their perspectives for the Kings and Queens. 

Steve listens and he realized there’s a lot to do and it was good that everyone was here except my brother, Bucky.

Good thing Bucky and Steve are tight.

I stood at the Balcony and I was looking down at Michael’s Statue and I whispered “You would have advocated for these children. Now, we will do it for you, Michael!”

Steve was walking towards me and he hugged me from behind as he whispered “Michael would have been proud of you.”

I smiled and said “He’s all about helping others. It surprises me that he kidnapped me to raise awareness.”

Steve nods and he knew that I still miss Michael. Even when Michael is dead, Steve felt a bit of jealousy of how fond I am of Michael and his achievements.

I turned to him and said “I’m glad you stood up to them many years ago. You freed a bunch of children as well.” Steve was surprised I remembered and that I’m acknowledging his work.

He pulled me into a kiss and it was becoming passionate.

Wanda came out to find us and told me “You might want to come in for this.”

We walk back into the meeting. 

Wanda mentions “Hydra is part of different groups; there’s Red Skull in charge of slavery and pirates, a magical sorcerer that Marlene has warned us of Thanos is part of it as well.”

Marlene reminds me “Y/N, remember how we told you of a powerful sorcerer below of Barnes’ land. Thanos is building his paths up to your kingdoms.”

Steve asks “How come I wasn’t informed of this?” I could see some anger in his eyes as he came closer to me.

I told him “We didn’t know he was going to be a threat.”

Marlene says “It will take a lot of time before they arrive. He is breaking through each mountain and building paths. When we return, we will keep an eye on them.”

Steve grits “It’s nice to know now that we have some warning.” He wasn’t happy with me right now for hiding this information.

I looked at Loki, Carol, and Vision. I can tell they want to tell us stuff but they can’t.

I tell them “Build your mental walls, don’t let Wanda read your minds and we will figure it out. Don’t try to sacrifice anything.” If they try to change the future, it could jeopardize and we can’t give up anything right now.”

Carol held my hands as she worried about what was coming for me. 

I tell them “threats will come and if you guys help the small villages and towns, developing areas, the Red Skull group will get angry. They will come for us. Whoever Thanos is, we will fight him too. We got Nick Fury, a new member who will help.”

Nick Fury was in the room when he brought the second man in for questioning. 

Nick asks “Is that an order?”

I turned to him and said “Please! We need your help.”

Nick’s eyebrow is raised and he says “I don’t think I have a choice.”

I smiled “I should have burnt that hydra castle a long time ago.”

Nick rolls his eyes.

Wanda says “They were planning to trap her and take her away if they could. They have already informed Red Skull about the recent news of her burning down Hydra but I’m sure they will receive the news about Nick Fury, the mighty dragon is now protecting Y/N. She will stay safe for now.”

Steve says “That can only last so long.”

We will know that there’s peace for now.

_________________________________

Wanda requested the night before her wedding that Carol, Marlene, Wanda, and I all slept in the same room.

We were meeting up at dinner then continued with girls’ night activities.

Steve and I are supposed to go to dinner but he’s not letting me go early.

As soon as we got into my room, Steve attached my lips, neck, and chest.

I tried to keep him off me as he was angry “Steve, stop! I know you’re angry.”

Steve asks “Why would I be? The fact you didn’t share with me that you knew Thanos was making his way to you and I find out now?”

I tell him “She only informed me when she came to your kingdom. We didn’t know he was linked to hydra at that time. I would have kept an eye on him.”

Steve raised his voice “You were going back to the mountain after having Olivia? Just leave me?”

I looked at him and said “I didn’t know if I was staying at your kingdom at that time. Steve, a lot has changed since. Can you not be angry at me?” as he realized he came on strong just now.

Steve took a step back and sat down on the chair “Y/N, I am worried. You treat the threat like it was no big deal. It would be nice to be kept in the loop when Marlene senses danger. You were living in the mountains without backup. You know I can’t lose you again.” he puts his head into his hands.

I came up to him and looked down, locking eyes with him as I lifted his chin “We are fine. If there was danger, Marlene would have flown to you to keep me safe. Now we have Nick Fury, you shouldn’t be worried too much. We are safe for now. I’m sorry to worry you.”

Steve places his ear near my tummy and he says “Olivia, tell your mother that I don’t have nine lives. She keeps ripping my heart out every chance she gets into trouble and danger.”

I made a cute baby voice “Papa, you need to stop worrying.”

Steve looked at me in shock like I said something and I looked back “What?”

Steve asks “Will she call me papa?”

I broke into a smile “Of course, you dum dum.”

We kissed and Steve wanted to do more things to me but I reminded him “I’m still sore and I think it would be nice if we waited until tomorrow night.”

Steve groans “Why? I’m going to sleep by myself. I can’t go back to this. You’re going to kill me. This wedding better happens tomorrow because I want you back.”

I giggled “You’re such a child, throwing tantrums. Thomas and you are so alike.” as I pinch his nose.

I headed to the bed and Steve was getting excited “No Steve, I need to rest my back. The spa day was nice.”

Steve laid next to me and we chatted a bit before I dozed off.

He came near my tummy and said “I’ll love you, Olivia! We all will make sure you are safe and healthy.” he kissed my tummy as he watched me sleep. 

Sometimes it frightens him that danger lurks and I’m focused on making a world a better place for Michael. He knew that if he tried to change my mind that it could risk losing me.

He would do his best to make the changes so that it could make the world a better place for his children. He will have 4 children; Thomas, Aurora, Greg & Olivia.

_______________________________

At dinner, everyone was in a happy mood. Security was high and Loki made sure of it. 

He made sure everything gets tested, especially the ale. Ever since the last wedding cost us lives; Michael and Scott. Everyone was on the edge. Always keep an eye out. I even had my daggers.

Steve slid his hand up my slit and he was touching my thigh sensually.

I wanted to moan as I was eating my dessert. I was in a dilemma; delicious cake or Steve’s hot touches, I wanted both.

Steve whispers “It’s not too late to go back. I could make you happy before you leave for the rest of the night.”

It was so tempting as his light touches were riling me up but then Tony came up to our table and said “May I have this dance?”

Steve glares at Tony and then I get up.

I asked, “Why me?”

Tony says “We need to talk. I could barely get you alone from Steve, Wanda, Carol, and now…. Nick Fury.” he looks over to the man who's on alert. Ever since Loki informed him of what happened to me and Margaret, Nick has taken his job more seriously. He doesn’t want to lose either of us.

Margaret was considered Nick’s first friend and I’m his master. He was happy that I didn’t instruct him to do things personally besides that moment when I kicked Steve in the balls. He still smirks as he watches Steve get jealous of me dancing with Tony.

Nick looks at Tony and glares because he realized that we were talking about him.

Tony turns back to me “God, he saw us looking at him.”

I laughed as he spun me around and we were in sync “Tony, what is it?”

Tony says “Mom and Dad are a little sad that they haven’t got to spend time with you.”

I felt bad too and I said “I’m sorry! I have been occupied. It’s been a lot lately.”

Tony tells me “We understand, I have a suggestion if you don’t mind. I was wondering if you’re okay with them visiting. They miss seeing the kids and they really want to help you with the kids.”

I laughed “Are you pushing mom and dad to me so that you could get rid of them?”

Tony winks “You know I always push them to travel but they have been scared since what happened. I would feel better that they are coming to visit you.”

I tell him “Can you send them in 2 months? I’m sure Olivia will be out by then, I would appreciate the help. I still got things to figure out.”

Tony says “That sounds good. I’ll let them know. Now I should let you go before Rogers murder me in my sleep.”

I tell him “Tony, he knows you’re my god brother. Finish the dance.”

Tony rolls his eyes “You’re so bossy! I love it! Go, Sister!”

He spun me around and made me giggle as we danced around. By the time I was done, I was turning to leave to go to Steve.

Fandral stood there and asked “May I?” I hesitated but he said “I promise no funny business. Just one dance and I’ll be out of your hair. I just wanted to apologize.”

He bowed and I curtsy as we merged for a dance. Steve was looking at me and he didn’t like how Fandral managed to squeeze himself in.

Fandral says “I’m sorry for the way I acted.”

I tell him “I’m sorry that you had to see us.”

Fandral shuts his eyes and says “Now I can never unsee it but I could see that you managed to take down Steve Rogers again. I can not compete. I understand that you’re obligated to stay by his side.” I didn’t like the way he insinuates that I’m with Steve out of obligations.

Fandral was spinning me and trying to dip me. He was leading me well over the dance floor.

He whispers in my ears “You look better in my arms and can you see how well we are? If you ever change your mind about Rogers, I’d be happy to…”

I tell him “No! Fandral, you need to understand something.”

He asks me “What is it Lady Y/N?”

We were moving around and I turned to him sharply “I love Steve Rogers and I plan to marry him again. Now, I’ve told you many times that I am not interested and will not be interested in you.” Then I slid up my leg towards him and he thought I was being sensual instead I removed the dagger and placed it near his neck “Are we clear?” as the song ends.

I moved it down to sheath it. Fandral was shocked and he knew that he could never have me.

I walked away and tried to get away from him.

Steve saw everything and he came down to meet me halfway and he said “Do I need to kill him?”

I held his arms and said “I love you, Steve! Nothing is going to change that. He wouldn’t stand in the way.” His face softens from the anger he felt from Fandral as he looks at me.

I pulled him for a kiss and I held him there to kiss longer than usual.

Everyone saw it.

Once we broke apart, Steve was breathless and he said “Are you sure we don’t leave now?”

I teased him “I’d like to wait until tomorrow night. Let’s go dance.”

Steve sighs but he smiles charmingly and follows me. Our dances were different this time. We were engaged and no one really knew. He was mine and I was his. We had promised.

People witnessed me being happy and they were relieved. I was happy and not crying. Given everything I have been through, I deserved a bit of happiness.

We encouraged everyone to dance with us and there was a happy dance where all of us moved around the room together as a group.

Steve laughed so carefreely. Tony, Wanda, Vision, Loki, Carol, Thor, Jane, and everyone was enjoying the dance. Nick even taught Marlene to dance tonight. 

________________________________

By night time, we were so tired as well as washed up and got into sleeping gowns. They merged two giant beds to fit all 4 of us. 

Carol had the next chamber with her kids and wet nurses. Loki was nearby too. Throughout the night she would sneak out but we noticed how long it takes her to come back. We knew Loki couldn’t keep his hands off her.

Wanda asks me “Do you think marriage will change Vision and I?”

Marlene answers “No it doesn’t. Well not for me.”

I smiled “I felt it did for me. Marriage makes it official that you both belong to one another but we live in a world where men are in power. As soon as I got married to Steve the first time, I felt obligations and responsibilities mounted. I couldn’t react to my true feelings.”

Wanda asks “Why not?”

I answered honestly “I felt the duty of a wife was to be understanding especially being queen. This whole time, I thought I was treating Peggy right but looked at what happened. I pushed for Steve to give her a title and her children because I was trying to be understanding. Apart from my regret it all because it lead me to that trial, miscarriage and we grew apart for 5 years.”

Wanda couldn’t help but ask, “What about Michael?”

I tell her “If I acted upon my true feelings early, I wouldn’t have fallen for Michael. He would be alive and he could have lived his life with Louisa.”

Wanda says “I don’t think he would. He loved you so much.”

I sighed “Let’s not talk about it. I’m sorry for my answer but I can tell you something, this time around with Steve, I would tell him how I feel and we will work things together. No one will stand between us.”

Wanda smiles and says “I’m glad to hear and look forward to it.”

Marlene says “I never got married. We dragons just get together and you know… I guess we are more animalistic.”

We laughed and we were curious.

Wanda asks “How did Scott woo you?”

Marlene asks “Woo?”

I try to expand it by saying “Courting, earn your trust, attract your attention. How did you know he was the one?”

Marlene had this beautiful smile as she recalls “Scott was one of the strongest dragons I’ve known. We fly and soar in the sky together like dancing. It’s a mating requirement that a man would be able to follow you through many trials you put at him. He had to keep an eye on me as I flew through the clouds or he’d lose sight of me. Scott couldn’t follow me at first but he managed to follow me for a great distance the second time. It was impressive because other dragons would have given up. After flying, we would grow tired, he would overpower me and take me.”

Both Wanda and I had our mouths open as we couldn’t believe what we heard.

I asked, “What happens if the males that don’t fly that good?”

Marlene’s eyes twinkle and say “I eat them. If they are too weak, my inner beast lashes out and kills them.”

Wanda laughed so hard and slapped the bed as she couldn’t believe Marlene was giving answers about dragons' mating rituals.

I said “Holy shit! I have no words for this. Wow, Marlene! How many dragons have you ate?”

Marlene looked shy and said “4”.

That got me curious “How many dragons are there?”

Marlene says “I don’t know. I never met my father. My mother used to say there were hundreds of us at some point and there’s a land by big waterfalls and huge mountains that humans can never climb where there are caves. That’s where dragons used to live but once mankind learned to blow things up, they came after us. I’m not sure how many of us are left. I haven’t dared to leave. It was hard to travel when you have offspring. Dragons have habits and they like to claim territories. If you leave your own but enters another’s, you could end up dead.”

We nod and still laughed. 

Wanda says “So you fly, he can last and overpower you then tada, you’re married.”

Marlene laughs “If another stronger dragon comes, they can defeat your mate then overpower you.”

I asked “No mating for life?”

Marlene sadly smiles and says “Our dragons believe there’s always a mate for you. Scott believed I’ll find another. I did love him because he’s so good to me. He knew when I needed him in mind, heart, and body.”

We sat there and felt fuzzy in our tummies as she told us stories of Scott and fun moments. 

Carol came back and laughed with us as we summarized dragon mating rituals.

Eventually, we all went to sleep. It felt like someone was looking at us in the middle of the night. I felt eyes on us. When I open the dark figure standing there.


	60. Wanda's Wedding

The dark figure would vanish as I got up. I walked around the room and no one was there.

I thought I was only going back to bed and eventually fell asleep later. 

————————————-

It was 7:30 am! We were thirty minutes late and Wanda started to scream waking all of us up. 

Wanda says “we are going to be late!” 

I threw my pillow at her and said “Stop the crazy hen!”

Marlene says “Stop screaming!”

Wanda starts jumping on the bed “I’m getting married!!! Get up!!!”

Next thing we know the maids were pouring into the room and helping us get ready but we all noticed a heart and smiley faces on Wanda and Carol’s cheeks.

I burst out laughing and asked, “What happened?”

Carol and Wanda looked at each other before they shouted “Pietro is here! How did he sneak past us? Must have zip in and out!”

I tell them “I thought I saw a shadow yesterday looking at us while sleeping but when I got up, it disappeared. I walked around and didn’t see anything. I thought I was hallucinating.”

Carol was excited and said “He will appear again. Just be careful he can be annoying.”

I smiled and said, “Wanda, he can walk you with Carol.”

Wanda cries “Thank you Y/N! Okie everyone no crying once I apply my makeup! Your job is to keep me happy!”

Marlene asks “Makeup?”

We all sat and explained what she should or should not do once makeup has been applied.

We were all dressed up. It was Asgardian dresses where I have to admit, I felt naked wearing them. It revealed a lot of skin and the back was open even the long V neckline from the front. 

Is this even appropriate? I’m used to my long sleeve dresses and a round neckline. At least the dress is still long. We were asked to go take a seat downstairs with the guests but first, we needed to find Pietro.

I was told to look for a man with grey hair.

As soon as we got downstairs, Loki couldn’t help but admire both Carol and me.

Loki says “Hello my queen and Y/N, you both look lovely today.”

I laughed as I pat my belly and said “Thank you Loki! Have you seen a man with grey hair?”

A very handsome man appears right beside Loki and says “Hi Carol!” He has grey hair.

Carol jumped for joy and started to hug him right away.

Loki was shocked and I could tell he was so jealous that he summoned his daggers.

Loki warns “Carol, move your bloody hands off him. You should not be acting…”

I tell Loki “It’s her brother!”

Loki’s daggers disappeared and he says “I was never told you had another sibling.”

Carol says “It’s Pietro. Meet Loki, my husband, and Y/N.”

Pietro’s eyebrows raise and he picks up my hand to kiss it “Nice to meet you Y/N! Heard so much about you.”

I asked, “You drew on their faces yesterday and watched us while we were sleeping?”

Pietro smirks “I can’t believe you caught me. I’m usually very good.”

I crossed my arms and said, “Wow, you are fast aren’t you?” Next thing he disappeared but reappeared in front of me, he held roses and gave them to me.

Pietro says “My apologies for causing you distress last night.”

I scoffed and said “You should give Loki some roses too. He’s jealous.”

Loki says “Hey!!!” Pietro plucked one rose out of mine and gave it to Loki.

Someone tells us to get seated. The ceremony is about to start. 

Carol was fixing Pietro’s outfit, meanwhile, Loki and I went to look for our seats.

A lot of people were seated, Loki and I went in.

Steve didn’t know that I was going to sit down so he didn’t save me a seat.

As I walked up, I winked at Steve as I followed Loki to the front where the extra seats are.

Steve looked at me surprisingly and he was loving the dress especially at the open back. He wanted to see my tattoo and the birthmark was on the upper buttcheek but it wasn’t revealing that here. Steve could only hope to see later as I walked away down the aisle. 

The ceremony starts and Wanda is getting walked by Carol and Pietro.

As soon as they handed off Wanda to Vision, Pietro winked at me as he walked up to me to sit down next to me. 

Pietro whispers “Hi Y/N, if you need anything, I can quickly grab them for you.”

I tell him “It’s not the time to talk but thank you!.” I remained quiet during the ceremony but Pietro would ask questions anyway. I try to keep my answers short and brief.

At one point to stop him, I placed my hand on his and shook my head as I wanted to stay quiet.

Pietro felt something when I touched him. 

He heard of me from far and wide. He heard of my infamous love story and that I’m pregnant with my husband’s child. He was amazed at how beautiful I was. He didn’t know about Steve. 

Pietro noticed the dagger appearing at the side of my thigh and he was already grinning.

As soon as Wanda and Vision were pronounced married. All of us stood up and started clapping. Pietro hands me the bucket of confetti. We were throwing it at the bride and groom. 

We were heading out of the room into the beautiful garden. I wanted to get to Steve but then I couldn’t find him.

I turned and Pietro was standing there.

He says “Be careful! Do you not see me now?”

Before I could answer his annoying remark, Wanda, Vision, and Carol came up to us. 

I screamed “Congratulations Mr. & Ms!” as I hugged the bride and Carol.

Wanda says “It looks so beautiful! Thank you Sis & Y/N for always having my back!”

Pietro asks “What do I look like? I’m here!”

Wanda elbows him and says “I haven’t seen you in years! So are you married and with kids?”

I felt someone come up to me and he placed his arms around me touching my belly. It was Steve and he was being possessive or just expressing love because it is a wedding.

Pietro raised his eyebrow as he looked at Steve.

Wanda was shocked at Pietro’s interest but she holds his hand and sends a message to his mind ‘Y/N is taken. She’s with Steve Rogers, her ex-husband who will soon be her husband again.’

Pietro smiles “Hi! My name is Pietro Maximoff!”

Steve shakes it back “Nice to meet you, Steve Rogers.” as he wrapped his left hand around my back as he reached for Pietro’s handshake.

Both of them were looking at each other oddly, while Wanda, Carol, and I were talking.

Steve saw how Pietro was flirting with me during the ceremony and when I held Pietro’s hand to quiet him, Steve was already angry. He had to walk away to calm himself a bit. He may have taken a drink before coming around to wrap himself around me. I was oblivious about Pietro’s attention. 

Steve glares at Pietro ‘Back off, she’s mine’.

Marlene, Frigga, and others came to say congrats.

Nick Fury walked around as he got near me “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” He seemed like he was on the job to protect me. 

Pietro noticed and he was wondering ‘What the hell?’

Nick glares at Pietro as he suspects him being a threat.

I tell Nick “Calm down. Go enjoy your day. Have you tried champagne, drink it for me. Enjoy the food because we are leaving for Rogers land tomorrow. I’ve always wanted to ride you.”

That caused Pietro to choke on his drink. 

Wanda and Carol turn to me “Noooo!!! Don’t leave us!”

I turned to them and said “I have to. Our kids are missing us. Steve and I have to return and I still have to find out what my parents left for us. I’m sorry!”

Wanda, Carol, Marlene, and I were pulled into an embrace.

I tell them “Come visit me in two months to meet Olivia.”

Carol and Wanda nod as they start to cry.

I yelled “Hairy Nipples!”

Wanda screams “What?”

I smiled “My job is to make sure you don’t cry. You got make-up. Think of Hairy nipples and you will stop the tears. It works.”

Wanda says “What am I going to do without you?”

Marlene says “Come and join us. You could live in the mountains with us or in the city.” Then she turns to Nick “How long have I been in this form?”

Nick says “As long as my energy maintains in good standing. If I’m weak, my powers will stop.”

I asked, “Should I know…?”

Nick turns to me “I’ll tell you another day. Please don’t reveal all my secrets. I’ll go enjoy the party like you asked Y/N.” He knew not to call me master because I hated it. 

Pietro couldn’t help but ask “Why does it feel like he’s your bodyguard? Are you both intimate?”

Wanda smiles because she knew what Pietro was thinking when he heard I said I’ll ride Nick Fury tomorrow “Pietro, Nick Fury is a dragon. He can turn into human form.” Then she held his hand to show him memories.

Pietro asks “How could you let him stay here among us?”

I looked at Pietro and said “Everyone should be given a chance. You shouldn’t jump to a conclusion. He may have lashed out because he was robbed of 100 years.”

Nick was walking around but he heard my responses.

Pietro answers like he was mad “You both could have been killed. Worst, he wanted to turn you ladies into his wife to bear his kids. What kind of madness is this?”

Just then Pietro flashed towards Nick Fury and held him by his neck.

I screamed, “Stop!”

Everything was happening fast. Nick Fury and Pietro were fighting. Loki used his clones to grab a hold of Pietro and Nick Fury meanwhile Vision stood between them. 

If anyone can stop Nick, it was me. I stood in front of Nick as I wanted to tell him ‘You need to control yourself.’ however I felt the punch in my side.

Pietro didn’t mean to hurt me but he was angry when he aimed for Nick hoping to slam the fist into him.

I flew towards Nick as he catches me.

The ribs cracked and I screamed in agony.

Nick yells “No!” as he held me and he used his powers to repair the damages in my rib as he yells at Pietro “You motherfucker, you have something against me then come at me. How could you hurt her? I’m going to remove your spine as soon as I get my hands on you.”

I shook my head as I winced “Nick…”

Nick turns to me “Shut it woman! You don’t tell me to do anything. You’re in danger!” he was furious and didn’t expect me to be hurt under his watch. 

Pietro was on his knees when he says “I’m so sorry Y/N!”

Steve was angry as he bends down asking “Y/N? As he doesn’t dare to touch me. 

Nick yells “This fucker broke her ribs!”

Steve grabs Pietro’s collar and punches him.

I begged “Please stop!”

Wanda screams “Stop!”

Vision and Thor were pulling Steve & Pietro away from one another. 

Loki came forward and placed his hands on my ribs as I screamed at the pain. Wanda places her hand and screams “Banner”.

I was in so much pain and I felt the pain shooting straight my back. 

Nick was angry “Fuck!” because his powers were limiting. He can’t heal major issues and he knew it.

I held onto Nick’s hand “Do not hurt Pietro!”

Nick looked murderous and his eyes wanted to turn red as he growls “How could you beg for him after what he did?”

I begged, “Please Nick!”

Wanda screams “Pietro, you fucken dimwit! Y/N, are you okay? Oh no…”

The blood was pooling down my leg and seeping through the dress.

I looked in horror and started to cry “Steve!”

Steve was screaming for Banner and Jane. 

I was lifted and brought to the Medical room immediately. Steve wanted to kill Pietro but right now, Nick will try to do that.

Nick was storming as he watched Y/N get lifted. He healed as much as he could but he could only do small injuries or wounds. He can’t stop the delivery or heal the health of an infant. 

Marlene held onto Nick’s arm to calm him and said “If you hurt anyone right now, Y/N will not forgive you.”

Pietro says “I’m so sorry!”

Wanda says “If anything happens to her or her child, I wouldn’t forgive you.”

_______________________________

It’s been hours of pain and I’m not ready to deliver. 

Banner, Jane, Wanda, and Frigga were doing their best to help me.

Wanda was crying as she placed her hand over my tummy “The child is weak”.

Everyone was doing their best to keep Olivia alive.

I tell them “Promise me, that you have to save her.”

Wanda was crying “No! Please don’t say that.”

Frigga was placing her powers and said “Get Loki. I can’t hold the powers over Y/N that much longer.”

Steve was standing outside the doors and he was angry. Pietro apologized and was told to leave. Vision wanted to help but they couldn’t. Jane walked out asking for Loki to go in and replace Frigga.

Steve was on the edge as he asked “Can I go in yet?”

Jane shook her head “She’s not ready to push yet. We will let you know.”

Nick says “I can help.”

Jane asks “Can you get her induced further?”

Nick shook his head.

Everyone felt useless waiting in the room as they heard me scream.

Loki rushed inside and he can see there’s a lot of blood.

Frigga says “Son, I need you to transfer your energy to her. Hopefully, it helps.”

I felt the contractions but I’m not ready to push. My body wasn’t supposed to go into labor until weeks later.

Loki tells me “Y/N, hang in there.” as he watches me wither in pain and he hates it. His heart was breaking just watching me go through this again. He summoned a clone of Michael to help me.

Michael stood beside me causing me to cry.

I tell him “Please Michael! Don’t take Olivia away.”

Michael shook his head and said “I wouldn’t! I need you to stay strong. She’s coming.”

Frigga holds Wanda and says “Let’s go. Let Steve in to help her. She will need it.”

They left the room while I felt my body go through all sorts of pain.

Steve rushed into the room and he was shocked to see Michael standing near me holding my hand.

Loki says “It’s a clone. I thought it could help.”

Banner updates “Y/N, you’re close. Just need to wait a little longer then you can push. Your body naturally tries to push the baby but you have to hold it back.”

I nodded as I tried to hold Olivia inside my womb a little longer but it was so painful.

Steve looks down at me and he holds my other hand as he tells me “Sweetheart, I’m here. Let me know if you need anything.”

Michael held my left hand and Steve held my right hand. Loki had his hands on my tummy. Banner and Jane were between my legs.

I tell them “It fucken hurts! Everything hurts. Ahhh!”

Michael says “You got this!”

As soon as the painful contraction subsides, I cried as I looked at Michael “I wish you were here! Michael! I want to punch you so hard for doing this to me.”

Michael huffs and says “I’m sorry!”

I knew the next wave of pain was coming as I turned to Steve “I don’t want to have any more kids.”

Steve laughs and says “I wouldn’t force you. I promise you.”

Another wave came and I squeezed so hard that Michael’s clone disappeared. 

Loki didn’t have the energy to give me another clone because we all were concentrated for me to be ready to push. 

Steve could see a lot of blood and he was alarmed but he couldn’t worry me.

Jane says “Child is in distress and so is she.”

Banner looked down and he said, “She’s not ready to push.”

I weakly said “Take Olivia out. Save her first!”

Steve screams “No! Save Y/N at all costs.”

It was conflicting for him to watch me say those words but I had to say it “She’s all I have left of Michael. I can’t let her die.”

Steve screams “You’re all that I have left, you can’t leave me.”

Banner screams for Jane to inject me with some serum and hopes that it would help. Worst case scenario, he knew he had to cut me open and take the child.

Banner tells me “I’ve given you another dose if this doesn’t help in the next two minutes, I’ll have to cut you open to take her out but it’s putting your life at risk. Do you agree to those terms?”

Steve screams “No!”

I screamed “Yes!!!” and turned to Loki “Please promise me! You have to save Olivia!”

Banner turns to Steve “If you keep stressing her out, she could die. You need to respect her fucken wishes!” He was angry as it was a high-stress environment right now.


	61. Good to be home

Jane probes and looks as if I have dilated enough.

Steve stood there with tears and he knew he had to choose the most conflicting choice of them all but he quietly threatened all of us “Y/N will not die!” and then he talks to me with a deadly tone “Do you hear me? You’re not leaving me alone again. We are in this together.”

Jane smiles “I think she can push. It will hurt but she’s closer.”

Banner says “Y/N, I’m gonna need you to push on the next contraction. Loki, you will need to let go. It will hurt but we are near the end.”

Loki moved and he went to take my left hand and said “Y/N!”

Steve tells me “Y/N, I want you to find strength in you for Michael, Olivia, Thomas, and I. Please, sweetheart!”

Banner counts down and asks me to push. I did exactly as instructed and by the third push, Olivia came out. 

I laid back exhausted and shaking. Steve felt his heart stopped when they didn’t hear the baby cry at first. Soon enough Banner holds the baby up and slaps her butt, she starts to cry so loud.

They helped clean Olivia up and placed her on my chest. 

My tears came and I was relieved. I turned to Steve who looked happy as he kissed my forehead “You are amazing Y/N. She’s so cute and looks like you.”

Banner tells Steve “I need you to take Olivia out for now. We need to help Y/N heal.”

Steve listens and he tells me “Y/N, I mean it. You will not die on me. We will wait for you. You understand, woman?”

I giggled a bit and said, “Yes, you ass!”

I laid there and allowed sleep to consume me as Banner screamed.

____________________________

I was walking through the house in the mountains and I watched Michael hold Olivia as he coos at her. 

Michael says to me “You did it Y/N. She’s beautiful! I’m so proud of you.”

I had tears as I watched him.

Michael says, “Meet Olivia L/N!”

Michael kisses my forehead and Olivia’s “I love you two so much.”

I had a lot of tears and was wondering what to say knowing that he’s not here. It was killing me inside. I sat next to him as I leaned on his shoulder and told him “I missed you.”

Michael says “I missed you too but you have to go back. Olivia needs you.”

I turned to see Olivia but she disappeared before me which scared me. I realized that I’m in a dream now.

Michael turns to me as he holds my shoulders “You don’t belong here. You have to go back and be with our daughter, Olivia. She looks so much like you. I will always love you.” he kissed me and then I felt my soul was pushed back into my body.

It was an out of body world experience. 

I woke up and Banner was relieved.

Banner says “Y/N, stop scaring me. My heart can only handle so much.”

Jane said, “She died for like 60 seconds.”

I looked around and said “Not dead yet! Thanks, guys!”

Nick Fury came into my vision and he says “I’ve healed you as much as I can. I’m going to need that drink.” as he slowly walks away.

I asked, “What happened?”

Jane simply says “Your heart stopped and we screamed for help. Nick came in and transferred some energy and healed you.”

I heard screeching outside the walls. We don’t know what happened but I was told to sleep.

_____________________________________

By 48 hours, I was up and walking again. 

Olivia was so adorable and it was hard to put her down. She just loved being held. 

She was 8 weeks early but due to the extra powers and meds, she grew quite a bit. 

Steve has been watching out for her and I tried to nurse her as much as I can.

We both were stuck in our nice suite in Asgard for a little longer until I could fly back with Olivia.

Steve watched me nursing Olivia and he said “You look beautiful with a child.”

I smiled and said, “Children are so adorable.”

Pietro was knocking on the door when he popped his head in with something new for Olivia plus he’s been making it up to us by running errands for Steve. 

Pietro says “Hi! What can I help you guys with today?”

Steve touched his chin as he thought “We would like those nice Bake goods at that…”

Pietro says “Don’t worry! I know!” He already ran out and in a few minutes, he would return with the desserts that Steve likes.

Nick Fury and Marlene had to fly out of the castle since I gave birth. As soon as Nick spent a lot of energy healing me, he couldn’t contain his human form anymore. He & Marlene had to fly out of the castle before they destroyed Asgard with their powerful dragon forms.

Even Baby Bucky was stuck in dragon form in the big green field. He was playing soccer with the kids when he got switched back into the dragon. Thank god no one got hurt. 

I realized that Nick started to care for me as a friend. He knew that I tried to calm him when he was going to rip Pietro apart but it led to Pietro accidentally punching me in the ribs. Watching me almost die, it fueled Nick to use up his energy to help me.

I’ve made it and now with the fast recovery of Banner’s, Loki’s, and Frigga’s help, I’m getting better.

Steve asks me “How are you feeling Y/N? You look like you had a lot on your mind.”

Olivia passed out on my breast after drinking her milk.

I hand her to Steve because he loves to cradle her in his arms as he places her in the crib.

He would slide back into bed spooning me as we both watch Olivia sleeping.

I tell him “It felt so strange that’s all. I didn’t expect her to come so soon. I’m glad she’s safe.”

Steve held me and said “I’m glad you both are safe. Y/N, don’t ever do that to me again. I can’t lose you again.”

I understood but I couldn’t tell him that I wouldn’t choose the children over myself.

Steve simply says “It’s not about just me. Our children need you.” as he kisses the side of my neck.

It took us 1 week for Banner to confirm that it was safe for me and Olivia to fly back. We made sure we built a secured crib for her to be strapped down on Marlene’s back. Steve was riding Baby Bucky. I was staying with Marlene and Baby Olivia. Wanda and Vision were on Nick Fury’s back and they were keeping us safe. Nick would identify any threat along the way. 

We had to say goodbye to everyone and cried a bit. I told them to visit us once the new castle is built. We would stop for many breaks so that Olivia can feed. We stopped at No-Man’s land, where Sam and Meredith got to meet Olivia.

We spent the night there.

Meredith held me and starts to cry “What happened? I was going to meet you back at the castle (Rogers) so we can prepare for your birth. I’m so glad you’re safe!”

She hugged me hard and it hurt because my breasts were full of milk. 

I told her “You’re…hurting… me…. milk… bags!”

She realizes and then proceeds to grab baby Olivia

Meredith says “You can’t leave me tomorrow. You should stay.”

We end up sleeping in the same bed as we caught up on what happened in Asgard. 

Steve didn’t like it because he’s sleeping next door away from me and Olivia. There were many times he just wanted to knock on our door when Olivia woke up crying. 

Eventually, I asked the help to send him chamomile tea, Steve passed out after. 

Meredith asks me “Do you have to go tomorrow?”

I smiled “Come with me. We can leave Sam!”

Meredith contemplated and said “We can’t. Steve wants to make the new castle happen and the new laws. We have to remain as we got work cut out for all of us and now providing subsidies to the small towns and village.”

I said, “I’m sorry!”

Meredith shook her head and said “For Michael, we should do this. No man’s land wouldn’t have a problem helping others so it’s a good initiative plus for the children and families whose struggling to get by. It’s a win-win situation.”

I nod and said, “We just want a better world for our children.”

Meredith tells me “You need to take care of yourself. Allow us to shoulder some of the weight. Now sleep. I know you need it during these stages.”

I did fall asleep. Meredith’s child was sleeping as well. 

The next morning, it was hard to leave because everyone wanted to meet Michael’s daughter, Olivia. 

Everyone got a chance to meet her as Meredith arranged a small celebration. 

Nick, Marlene, and James return to their human form to join the festival. 

Meredith tells me “We have revised the play that Michael created for you. Everyone thought it would be good to include him.”

I smiled and nodded. We were watching it together. Olivia slept in my arms as I watch the play was about our love story. We both met up because he kidnapped me and we fought for no man’s land and how I had a face of disguise and he still fell in love with me. He sacrificed his life to protect everyone and I was forced to do the inevitable. Our child is Olivia, the birth of hope.

Steve sat next to me as he watches it. He simply looked at us with love and admiration. So much has happened over the past 7 months. That day he saw me cry and I laid next to Michael’s dead body. It was a painful image that can’t be unseen. 

I ignored my feelings and focused on killing Hela. He hated how much danger I put myself in to kill her but he understood the anger and pain. Olivia was the only part left of Michael, a courageous man who fought for the innocents and set the new standards. 

Steve felt bad for Michael and Y/N’s love story. It was a sad ending. 

I stopped watching the play because I was focused on my little daughter who carried her father’s dimple and his eyes. She opened them as she looked at me admiring my facial features before she starts to cry for milk. 

I sat in a cabana, Steve got up to pull the curtains for privacy. 

I was able to feed Olivia.

Steve asks “How are you feeling?” He hoped that I wasn’t overwhelmed with the new play. 

I smiled “They just want to remind everyone what Michael did and include Olivia. I loved it.”

Steve says “it’s a beautiful story…”

I finish his sentence “with a sad ending. It’s hard because I do miss him a lot. Sometimes I wished I was in a nightmare and just wake up to see him there but it’s not the case.” I spoke freely without realizing that I was hurting Steve’s feelings. 

Steve nodded and said, “I’ll grab you some food.” He didn’t have to but he needed to step out. He knew I was reminiscing but it still hurt him that I’m in love with Michael.

Meredith watched the exchange and then she asks “What happened with you and Steve? I feel something is deeper between him and you.”

I forgot to tell her that we are kinda engaged.

Meredith covered her mouth and said “My god! Y/N, I’m sorry!”

I was confused “What do you mean?”

Meredith says “I know you slept with him but I didn’t know you two were serious enough to consider marrying one another. I mean all we did was remind you how wonderful Michael was. Steve Rogers must be sad that you still love Michael a lot and it’s hard to live up to it.”

I didn’t see it that way but I said: “Steve is very well accomplished and he’s a king with the lord of power.”

Meredith says “Seriously Y/N, you gave birth and became Dunst! Steve feels like your second choice not you are first. If Michael was here then Steve wouldn’t have a chance.”

I mean it’s true but then what am I supposed to do with that? 

I asked “What do I do? There’s nothing I could do.”

Meredith says “Some people just need reassurance. I felt that way with Sam. I told him everything about what happened to me and Rumlow. It wasn’t easy for him to digest that information but he did. Sometimes I second guess myself if I’m worthy of him.”

I held her hand “Princess Meredith, you deserve everything good that happens.”

Meredith questions “Do I? My father was a monster! Look what he did to your family and Steve’s? Apart of me felt like I deserved all the pain because of what my father did to others.”

I shook my head and said, “I never hated you…”

Meredith said “You’re too good. If you didn’t meet me before you found out, I can’t say you would feel the way you do. I am the enemy’s daughter. Steve would always feel guilty for the things he has done to you. He will feel insecure while being compared to Michael.”

I asked, “What do I do?”

Meredith says “Got to reassure him. You already know how.” 

I had to figure it out. 

Steve was good to us. He made sure to request for Meredith to get out of the room so he can sleep with us. He was used to helping me and Olivia. 

We had to leave the next day to head back. I needed to talk to my brother, Bucky, and let him know what our parents told us.”

Meredith and Sam wished us a safe journey home. 

———————————-

I came back to Steve’s castle with Olivia. 

Bucky and Natasha ran out of the castle and they noticed my stomach was almost gone, thanks to the healing powers and medicines. 

Bucky asks “How are you, sis?”

He helped me off and then he turns to Nick Fury “Who's the new guy?”

Steve says “We will explain.”

Nick Fury turned all three of them into Human which shocked Bucky and Natasha. 

Bucky says “You guys got a lot to explain! Let’s do that over food.”

We all headed inside and we updated everything, how we burned hydra castle down, I met our parents, how it led to Nick Fury then the birth of Olivia.

Bucky held my hands “They said that?”

I nod and I smiled “They were protecting you during the war and revived Baby Bucky so you had a fighting chance.” He was happy in tears. 

I touched his cheek “Mom and Dad have letters hidden in the oak desk in your study. You need to get them.”

Bucky smiles as he asks James “Can you help me fly out to the Barnes’ castle? Let’s grab those letters.”

James says “Sure thing dude!” Which surprised everyone. He’s getting the hang of the language. 

Bucky was holding Olivia when he turns to me “She looks so much like you yet she carries Michael’s features.”

Natasha tells me “Y/N, I got the help to make lots of soups around the clock for you and hot water. We got a schedule to help with Olivia.”

The kids were surrounding Nick Fury as he plays with them. The dragon truly wanted kids because he was having so much chasing them. I’ve never seen anyone who can make the kids go wild.

It was nice to be at home.

Bucky and Natasha were playing with Olivia meanwhile I was heading into my room.

Thomas and Aurora ran into my room and they were jumping around. I hugged both of them and kissed them like crazy.

Thomas asks “Are you going to leave us again?”

Aurora asks “Are you going to leave for the mountains again?”

Thomas started to cry “Mom, you’re only going to take Olivia with you. What about us?”

I broke their hearts when I left 7 months ago and it took them months to find me in the mountain. I recalled while I was in the garden, Bucky came up with them and they cried as they hugged me. 

I shook my head and said, “I’m planning to stay.”

Steve joined us as he carries Greg into the room. Greg wanted to jump into my arms as he came close. 

We were playing with the three kids.

Greg held his head in my chest when he says “Mama” I felt my heart stopped for a second as I looked up to Steve.

Do I correct him? Do I pretend I don’t hear it?

Aurora heard it and she asks “He called you mama.” and she was biting her lip before she asks “Can I call you mom like Thomas too?”

It’s been a while for Aurora and Greg since Peggy left. 

I was in a dilemma when Steve says “Yes you can.” Given everything we have been through, Steve was determined to keep me here. 

I noticed a slight change in him since we have been back. We had to talk but right now, I couldn’t hurt them as I tell her Aurora “If you want to, you can. I’m happy if you call me Y/N too.”

Aurora comes to hug me and says “I like mom more.” Thomas joined the hug. 

Steve and I locked eyes. I noticed he was having a conflict with himself. He wanted me to make the choice but at the same time, he hated being in a vulnerable place. We got the kids to wash up, head to bed, and fall asleep. Steve stayed with them while I fed and put Olivia down to sleep.

Olivia was staying with Maria at night and would help bring her into my room when it’s time to feed. 

I sat on the bed when Steve came near. 

I asked him “why did you answer?” the question that Aurora asked.

Steve was trying to maintain his control as he asks “Did you wanted to say No?” I can hear the hint of anger.

I asked, “Why are you angry?”

He looked away and said, “I’m not angry.”

I tell him “I know when you’re lying.” I knew he had anger in him since I gave birth.

Steve was frustrated during the birth of Olivia. I was willing to risk everything for Olivia and he couldn’t be mad but it was there. Once the baby came, he stayed quiet and tried not to say anything to upset me. Now he wants to protect me and Olivia. Hearing Thomas and Aurora questioned me about leaving, it made him feel scared and worried that I would drop everything and just go.

Even Thomas knew that Y/N would take Olivia (The only thing Y/N has of Michael).

Steve knew he shouldn’t be jealous of a dead man but he couldn’t help it. He hated the feeling very much. 

Maybe due to the lack of intimacy between us and that he knew he had to wait for months until he can bury himself inside of me again. He just needed me to reassure him but how does he tell me how he feels when he’s unsure what to say.

I walked closer to him as he was in deep thoughts.

I pushed his chest as I tell him “Don’t answer the questions that are a milestone between me and Peggy’s children. Do you understand that Steve?” he stumbled back not daring to push me back. He had to withhold his anger. 

I could see in him that his feelings are eating him up inside. He’s been quiet and distant. 

I asked him “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

He simply says “I don’t want you to leave. I don’t think I can let you leave.” that was the truth and I can see the possessive Steve coming to light.

I reminded him “You promised not to force me.”

Steve corrects me “I promised not to force you to have my children. That will always be your choice. I promised to love you and take care of you but I am refusing to let you leave my side again, not when you promised to be mine again.”

I pushed his chest again and he stumbles back to my vanity.

I tell him “It’s not your choice where I go, Steve Rogers and you know it.”

Steve knew he couldn’t force me to stay. I have three dragons and my brother, Bucky. There’s a difference now, I’m not afraid of him. He hated it because he wished he could control me by choice.

He was holding his tongue because he didn’t want to say how he truly felt. After all, then I would leave. He shut his eyes and tries to calm himself. The anger was rising and I can see him trying to hold it all in. 

I bent on my knees before him because I knew he was trying so hard. 

Steve opens his eyes as he sees me in front of him. I looked up to him and said “I love you, Steve!”

They were magical words to him and he wasn’t as angry.

I reached and started to remove the stings to his pants. He didn’t dare to stop me because he’s always wanted me on my knees. There’s no way he would stop me from doing what I’m about to do.

This was an act that I love him and I’m giving myself to him.

I was going to get the truth out of him tonight. I was stroking him as I wrapped my mouth around his huge penis. I liked him up and down until I reached for his balls. Steve hug onto the vanity and he rolled his head back as he moaned.

I swallowed him and started to suck him as I bounce my head up and down his manhood. 

In between, I asked “Tell me how you feel. Be honest to me Steve.”

Steve’s brains were mush and he couldn’t think anymore as he watches me take him by my mouth. I was getting better at it and he loved it.

Steve moans “You almost died. I hated watching you on the bed in pain. I was scared I’ll lose you forever again. I can’t go back there.”

I was slurping as he was big to wrap around and then I tried to go deeper. I could feel him stretch the back of my throat. 

Steve groans and says “Y/N, I love you so much it hurts. I know you love Michael much more than me and I know if he was here, you wouldn’t be with me. I’m not your first choice.” it hurt him to be reminded and he knew there’s nothing he could do.

I continued to massage him and stroke him as I licked the tip of his penis. 

Steve was maintaining control. He wanted to fuck me but he couldn’t. It was torture but my mouth was doing so well.

Steve begs “Please don’t leave me. I beg you Y/N…. Fack…You’re so good!”

He reached down for my breasts and each time he squeezes, breast milk was coming out. I groaned as he squeezes.

He licked his hand as he tells me “You taste so sweet. I can’t wait to have you again. I can’t wait for 3 months to be over.”

I knew I was only teasing him at this pace and then I asked “Why are you angry?”

I sucked him harder and purposely moved faster so he could lose his mind. Steve slaps the counter as he couldn’t hold it any longer. 

Steve says “I’ve been frustrated. I miss fucking you. I’ve waited so long and now I have to wait again. I’m only a man. Y/N, everything frustrates me right now because I can’t have you. I want everything. I’m selfish like that. Fackkk.”

That was the truth. Meredith was right that he needed reassurance and he needed me to express my love. He knows he’s in second place but he doesn’t want to feel that way every day.

I whispered “Watch me! Open your eyes and watch me.

We locked eyes as I move him deeper into the back of my throat and his breathing hitches. He watched me swallow him as much as I can. I pushed to the point where I can feel my gag reflex.

I wanted him to see me full of him. I would in a fast and hard pace. He wanted to shut his eyes again but I whisper “I’ll stop if you close your beautiful blue eyes. Watch me as I adore my master. I’m yours. I’m staying.”

I can see some doubts in his eyes but I tell him “I love you Steve and I plan to admire you with my mouth for the upcoming three months. When you feel like fucking me, fuck my mouth. I promise you the wait is worth it.”

Steve loved it and I can tell he’s deep in desires. I took one of his hands and placed it over my head.

I knew there’s a dark version of Steve that wants to get out but at least he’s not trying to hurt me. Steve just needed to be reminded that I’m here and I want to love him for the rest of my life. 

I tell me “Use me how you want master. Tell me your deepest desires.”

That’s when I felt him push me down on his penis. It was so deep, deeper than I can take. With his help, I almost swallowed all of him. I felt my throat go raw as he continued to push a few times. Eventually, he couldn’t handle it anymore, he held my head and started to fuck me. 

Steve whispers “You’re mine! This mouth of yours will do. I’ll fuck it until your pussy is ready to take me again. Perhaps, you’d let me use the other hole. For now, the mouth and hands are good enough..”

His dirty talk was surprising to me. He kept pushing my head and I felt breathing became harder as he pushed me down so hard to take all of him and fast.

Steve tells me “Fuck! I’m going to cum soon.” he was nice again and he was begging.

It took a few more strokes and then he held my head down as he spurts inside my throat. I hung onto his thigh as I felt my eyes become water from the stretch in my throat. 

As soon as I felt him let go of my head, I fell back coughing.

Steve felt bad but at the same time so good. 

He gave me a hand as he pulls me to my feet. I almost fell forward because my knees hurt from being on the floor for too long. Steve caught me.

Steve kisses me and says “I’m sorry Y/N! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have to act like this.” his forehead touches mine.

I placed my hand on his cheek and said “You need to talk to me. We have to communicate.”

Steve nods and says “I’m so sorry.” he truly felt bad. His head wasn’t in the right place and he almost hurt me.

I kissed him and I made a note of it to show my appreciation more.


	62. Painful realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI Legolas looks like Orlando bloom from Lord of the Ring.

Steve held me and kissed me softly every night. Sometimes I would give him a hand job as we talked really dirty until he cums. 

He told me his deepest desires and dirty thoughts of fucking me. It helped him cum faster. 

Steve has unleashed his dirty thoughts and sometimes he would catch me by surprise.

We would be eating breakfast and he would whisper “I’d love to eat you right here and right now.” Rendering me speechless. The man was bold.

I looked at him and shook my head.

The kids would be sleeping in their beds and then he would whisper to me “can’t wait to pump another child into you.” Something did change, I wasn’t as scared as before. 

Banner mentioned before I left Asgard that it was hard for me to have children so every child following was considered a miracle for me. Now we are taking care of 4 children, it was nice. 

Did I want more kids? Maybe someday.

—————————————-

Bucky and Natasha headed back to their castle as they have a lot of work like the new laws and put things in place. Marlene, Nick Fury, and Baby Bucky flew to Barnes lands and passed the mountains to check on Thanos’s status. Meanwhile, Vision and Wanda decided to go spend their honeymoon in the mountains away from everyone. Staying at my house.

Clint and his family were heading back to Rogers’ land to stay at Bucky’s to guide Barnes Land.

Bucky will return in a few weeks earliest or he could be delayed.

Meanwhile, I went to check with Physician William, he heard of my complications during this birth but as he checked “Y/N, whatever they have given you has done such a tremendous job to your healing. I think you could heal within a few weeks if it keeps up.”

He applied pressure on my tummy which felt tender and he moved around and said “Everything looks clear to me. Continue doing what you’re doing Y/N. Baby Olivia looks very healthy. She can hear, see, and develop very well.”

I saw Darcy who was helping in the background and I called her to come over after Physician William left.

I asked, “Hi Darcy, how have you been?”

Darcy smiles “I’ve been good. How are you? Do you need help?”

I nodded and Said “Could you help reach out to my brother Max? I would like to see him soon. Tell him that Olivia came. Please!”

She nodded and says “He will be coming as soon as he hears it.”

I smiled “I look forward to it. If you don’t mind, you can join him when he does come.”

Darcy was shocked and she asked, “Are you sure?”

I nodded. I had to get used to seeing Michael’s face and possibly watch him marry Darcy but it was part of getting over Michael that I have to do. 

This time I have Olivia to care for. It was the push I needed. 

As I got out of the physician’s room, Steve came to see us.

He tells me “I’m sorry I forgot about the appointment. How are you both doing?” I was secretly happy he wasn’t there to hear William tell me that I am healing faster than scheduled. Preferred to surprise him later.

I tell him “We are good. Olivia is healthy and strong.”

Steve says “Of course! She takes after her mother. Olivia is going to learn everything!” as he takes her slowly from my arms and looks at her “I’ll teach you everything you need to learn baby girl!”

Steve was fond of Olivia and he’s been happier since I’ve shown my gratitude that first night we were back. 

He hasn’t demanded me to go on my knees. He wanted me to willingly come to him and he wanted me to love him. 

When I did, he would unleash himself to push my limits.

It was thrilling to watch him say the things he does, it was so naughty and dirty. At the same time, he was making me feel for things that I didn’t know existed. 

He loved putting blush on my cheeks like the other day when the kids fell asleep. I bent over to pick up toys. He purposely moved behind me.

I felt how hard he was as he leaned in towards me, it caused me to shudder as he pressed into me again then moved away.

In my whole life, I have never driven this much desire for anyone and Steve was causing me to think so erotically. 

I wasn’t ready for sexual activities due to healing but he managed to play with my bud only and it drove me over the edge. All the touching was enough for me.

Steve whispers after I came “I love this look of you seeking pleasure just with my fingers and I’m not even inside you.” he found it satisfactory getting me off in ways that I couldn’t phantom was possible.

It made me look forward to seeing what he can come up with. 

________________________________

Max let me know ahead of time that he was going to visit us, giving me advance notice before he shows up. He knew that his face affects me from time to time.

Today, he was coming for lunch and would like to be able to meet Olivia and the rest of the kids.

Steve was busy with court work and he had to make sure to implement the new laws, locate all the small and poor towns to help.

I don’t get to see him until later at night where I knew he was planning to drive me wild sensually.

Max walked into the castle and he slowly approached me with Darcy.

We all sat down in a room with the kids and Maria.

Maria presents Olivia to Max and I watched him look down at her as she was awake.

Max says “I can see him through her eyes and that dimple.”

I smiled and said, “Yea those are his traits.”

Max looked up and said, “She looks so much like you.”

Darcy and Max took turns holding Olivia. They looked like a family and it somehow makes my heart feel a little heavy and jealous. I had to push it aside.

I reminded myself ‘He’s not Michael but he looks like him. Darcy and Max are together. You have to get over it. Max really likes Darcy.’

I can tell by the little touches, words that they share, and how they act, they were in love.

Apart from me being angry and I couldn’t express it. 

I waited until our meeting was done and we had lunch. Max & Darcy left the castle hand in hand.

I was frustrated.

The kids were napping and that’s when I went to look for Steve.

___________________________________

Steve was in his private room where he could review all the documents and court suggestions. 

He has been revising and looking through everything. 

It was good because it kept him busy. 

I was riled up watching Darcy and Max leave our kingdom. I was emotionally upset and frustrated. I shouldn’t have but I couldn’t help myself. I needed Steve.

I got into the room and I saw Steve working away. I told the help outside the door to leave us alone for the next hour. 

I was out of my mind and I didn’t know why I was doing it here but I needed him.

As soon as I got into the room, I locked the door. 

Steve saw me walk towards him and it felt like slow motion as I sat on his lap taking in his mouth. He had to drop the book that he was reading on the table.

I didn’t give him a chance to think as I kissed him deeply until his mind became a puddle.

Once we broke apart, we were breathless. 

Steve was shocked as he knew I was riling him up but why? He knew I was meeting with Darcy and Max. He didn’t expect this.

He asks “Why Y/N? What is making you angry?”

I didn’t want to hear him talk or try to make sense of my emotions right now. I lifted my straps down to reveal to him my big breasts. 

I pulled him off the seat a bit to help remove his pants, it dropped to his ankles.

I whispered as I pushed my breasts to him “Drink Steve”.

His eyes were dark and he knew he could refuse this and I might just break down or continue this ruse and allow me to express my frustration.

He sucked my breasts and drank the milk. It was sweet for him and he loved to massage the other breast.

I told him as I knew it was so hard.

I whispered, “Fuck me in that other hole.”

Steve was shocked but at the same time, he knew I wasn’t physically ready because I’m still healing in that region. It was too soon. 

He knew Max was the reason why I felt this way. Seeing Max must have triggered something in me. Watching someone who looks identical to Michael move on with another woman was upsetting me that I wanted Steve to inflict pain on me. 

He understood that feeling very well when he lost me. He recalled fucking escorts and not holding back his frustration during those times but this was me, his beloved.

Steve looked at me as he carefully considered what I just asked.

He shook his head and said “No Y/N! I know you’re hurting but you can’t ask me to hurt you. Don’t do that to me.”

I wanted him to hurt me so I could just forget. I was being selfish and I knew my request was wrong. 

Steve looked at me and shook his head.

I decided to push Steve by asking him “Don’t you want me? I thought you’ve always wanted to bend me over this desk and give it to me. Isn’t this what you want? Own me?”

Steve felt hurt because he knew I’m giving myself for the wrong reasons and of course he wanted me but not like this.

Steve tells me “I’d fuck you because you’re mine. I will always want you but not like this Y/N. Not when you want another man.”

He pushed me off him and he pulled up his pants. I can see the pain in his eyes and I caused that. He pulls up the straps of my dresses and pushes me to the door. 

Steve tells me “Do not ever do this to me Y/N. I can’t hurt you like that. What you just did was wrong.” he unlocked the door and pushed me out before locking the door.

His forehead touches the door as he had to will himself back down. 

Giving it to me was very easy but he knew the reason why I was angry and frustrated. My heart was breaking for Max and Darcy. He didn’t want me to use him like that.

I got back into my room and I was frustrated. Why didn’t Steve just do as I asked? Just fuck me as I asked?

I was willing to give him that part of me that I was scared of. 

I laid on the bed screaming into my pillow and cried.

It wasn’t the right time for me to see Max and Darcy. It was still too soon.

_____________________________

Steve knew he had to face me sooner or later. He hated how we both have ignored what happened in the last three weeks. 

I showed up frustrated and asking him to fuck me in his study room.

He has kept to himself for weeks and he was growing frustrated. I haven’t come to apologize to him either. 

I saw Max and Darcy again a few times after. 

Every single time they showed up, I would purposely seek Steve out. He told me how wrong it was and he didn’t like it. 

I became someone else and Steve didn’t like it. 

I cornered Steve that one time after seeing Max and Darcy. I gave him a blow job at the library. Steve hated how riled I got when I saw Darcy and Max together. He knew he shouldn’t have let me bend down on my knees. It made him weak when I offered myself like that, especially I planned the attack when he didn’t expect it.

Now he’s upset at me.

After my last blow job, Steve told me “Y/N, this is wrong. You can’t lash out at me every time you’re upset about Max and Darcy.”

I reminded him “Lashing out on you? I’m sucking you off and giving you pleasure. You didn’t seem to complain as you came inside my mouth.”

Steve was speechless and he hated it that I couldn’t see it. What I’m doing to us is hurting us.

He stopped sleeping in the same bed as me that very night and he has kept to himself. 

Tonight, the rain was pouring and I sat next to the window as I watched the raindrops move outside the window.

I hated how I was feeling. I’ve hurt Steve and I used him to get my frustration off because of Max.

I went to look for him.

As soon as I got to his door, I knocked. Instead of opening the door, rushing in to corner him like I have done the last few times, forcing myself upon him. I just wanted to give him a chance to say no. 

I knew he had a weakness for me. He loved me and I took advantage of it.

Steve opened the door and was shocked to see me behind the door.

He looked at me and asked, “What are you doing here Y/N?”

I asked, “Can we talk?”

He allowed me in and he walked across the room to give us space.

I sighed as I looked up at him. I’ve never seen Steve like this, keeping his distance from me. Worried that I’m coming onto him for the wrong reasons but he was safeguarding his heart.

I blurt out “I’m sorry! It took me some time to realize why you’re angry at me.”

Steve looked at me and said, “I’m not angry at you.”

I looked up “Yes you are and you should be. I’ve used your feelings for me to manipulate you to do things that you knew could damage us. I wanted you to hurt me for feeling something for Max and Darcy. I tried to use you in the wrong ways. I’m sorry.”

Steve was hurt over it and he hated how much Michael still weighs on my heart.

He reminds me “Tell me you know that Michael is dead. Max is not Michael.”

It brought tears to my eyes and I couldn’t speak.

Steve simply repeats “Tell me Y/N!”

I sniffled as my tears came down “Michael is dead. Max is not Michael.”

Steve asks me “Tell me who do you love, Michael or me?”

He walked up to me and I can see his desperation for validation. 

I shook my head and said “I can’t choose. I love you both.”

Steve tells me “You can’t do this Y/N. Be with me but your heart is with another man, you can’t ever be with me when you’re with Max. Michael is dead. Max looks like Michael so you’re trying to use Max as a replacement.”

I shook my head “No!”

Steve says “Yes it is. You’re replacing Michael by using Max. This explains why you’re hurting so much. I can’t allow you to use me to hurt yourself. I can’t. You need to choose Y/N. It’s me or Max. You have to get over Michael or else…” as he points at me and him “this would not work, it will have to end.”

I’ve never imagined Steve saying these words. I always thought he would always love me and that he wouldn’t ever let me go. He said he couldn’t. 

I was shaking and I asked “Why Steve? Why now?”

Steve held my shoulders and said “I love you Y/N but I can’t be a second option. We rushed into this relationship because I was Michael’s replacement. I didn’t see it at that time because I was too happy for your embrace, love, and touch. Now I realized what I am to you. It’s not going to work between us if you choose me as your punching bag. This is toxic and it will break us.”

I knew he was right. The first time I slept with him was about physical contact that I was missing between a man and a woman. It escalated. I allowed sex between us to grow and it became something more between us. However now, I’m driven by the frustration of losing Max to Darcy. Deep down, I wanted Max to remain by my side as Michael’s replacement. However, my relationship with Max wasn’t a lover’s relationship. I loved Steve but I loved Michael more. I thought I could make it up to Steve by giving myself physically but the truth is I’m in denial.

Michael occupies my thoughts not Steve.

I left the room as I walked back to mine. Steve was right. 

I couldn’t do this between having strong feelings for Michael and having some feelings for Steve.

________________________________

Some distance was good because I was able to get Thomas, Olivia, and Maria to head to Barnes’ land as I needed to sort out my feelings.

Steve was hurt and I caused it. He doesn’t want me to apologize. He wanted me to get over Michael and stop being angry about Max and Darcy.

So I just choose to leave Rogers’ land for the time being.

As soon as I got to Bucky’s castle, Natasha asked me “What happened?” she sensed it because she knew how protective Steve was. I shouldn’t have been able to come with both my kids.

We sat down and I explained to her about everything that has happened between us.

Natasha says “You know it’s true what he says. He’s okay with you being in love with a dead man but right now, you’re replacing Michael by looking at Max. You’re upset at Max’s relationship with Darcy. You try to be okay with it but you’re not.”

I tell her “I don’t know how to fix this. I feel like no matter how I approach this, it’ll be hard.

Natasha says “Just be fair Y/N, love Steve for Steve. Don’t use him because you’re upset about Max or Michael. So how is everything with you?”

We sat down and caught up. Eventually, I wanted to see Bucky and discuss my parent’s letters. 

Bucky and I sat down and read both the letters that they wrong for both of us. 

The letter addressed to me, they wanted me to acknowledge the marriage arrangement of Steve Rogers and mine. They wished I grew up to be happy and live a good life.

The letter for Bucky was about the responsibilities of the kingdom, continuing to work among allies like Rogers to bring peace to the people, and that it required him to grow up faster. Protect his sister and pursue happiness. They mentioned the brief history of our mother’s heritage and where she is from, plus grandfather’s potential location.

We both were sitting there in quietness.

Bucky says “Mom and Dad were good people and yet they got killed and sacrificed by hydra.”

I simply told him “They look like a happy couple and they encouraged us to follow our hearts in those letters. Don’t give up Bucky!”

Bucky nods and then he asks “Should we go look for our grandfather? They mentioned that Grandpa disowned mom before she got married to our dad?”

I said “I don’t know. If he knew we existed, wouldn’t he have looked for us?”

Bucky looks at the hints and says “They are beyond the mountains. Shouldn’t we warn them about Thanos?”

I looked at him and said “I’ll ask Marlene and Nick Fury to take me down there in a few days and I’ll try to locate Mom’s people. At least we can warn them that Thanos is coming.”

Bucky nodded.

____________________________

It took me 10 days to locate the town that my mother mentioned. This was a town that I have never imagined seeing, it was kept in the deep woods. Nick Fury was flying me through the woods. 

Once we located it, the town had tranquility, nice waterfalls, big huge trees and it looked so beautiful. Nick couldn’t fly between the trees that were too close together, so we landed little outskirts of the town. I had to walk on foot. 

Nick took the human form as he walked with me.

Nick says “I don’t like this. It’s too quiet.   
I tell him “You’re too paranoid.”

Then a group of elves came out of nowhere and started to attack us. 

I had my daggers out and they all raised their arrows at us.

Everyone was in nice blonde and grey hair. They all looked like goddesses and gods. 

Someone looked at me and asked “Athen?” and everyone was shaken.

I told them “Athen is my mother.”

People grasped and were shocked and I simply said “We are here to find my grandfather.”

They all looked at each other and wondered what to do. 

I was confused until I turned to see the man who looked older than the rest. 

He came forward with his staff “You’re Athen’s daughter? You look so much like her.”

I smiled “I do, can you direct me to my grandfather?”

The old man looked sad and he said “You’re too late. He passed a year ago and he was hoping to see Athen. We tried to find her but we didn’t know where. How did your mother not return to see him at least once?”

I tell them “My mother, Athen passed over 20 years ago. I’m sorry I didn’t know about Grandfather until recently.”

They stopped trying to kill us and allowed me to sit down near the fire to tell them what happened. My brother and I were separated for 18 years before we found each other. Our parent’s spirits rose recently and told me about the letter. We found out you live out here so I came to warn you guys that Thanos is making his way up and we let you know that if you need to find a safe place, Barnes’ land is available.

I came to bear the message. 

Another man came up to me and I can see some resemblance between me and him. 

He said, “My name is Legolas and I’m your uncle.”

I looked at him and said “No way! You look like my brother’s age. How could you claim yourself as my uncle?”

Nick Fury steps in and explains “Most Elves have a longer lifespan than humans. Ask him how old he is?”

I turned to “Legolas, how old are you?”

Legolas says “I’m 239.”

I said “What? Can someone explain? Was my mom…?”

Legolas turns and says “Your mom had the same type of lifespan until she gave it up for your father. In return, both you and your brother would live with Human’s lifespan.”


	63. Barnes Kingdom

My Uncle, Legolas sat down and explained what happened. My mother was supposed to marry off to another elf who was chosen by my grandfather but my mother refused the marriage. She dishonored the family and fell in love with a mortal, who they knew wouldn’t have a long lifespan.

She chose my father and told everyone about her decision. My grandfather was the chief of the clan had to remove her immortality because she wishes to leave the town. The elves lived among nature and they have stayed hidden from the world.

I tell them “Thanos is coming and I heard he is a very powerful sorcerer. We came to warn you that Hydra has done a lot trying to destroy us all. You should prepare yourselves as war will approach. Bucky, my brother’s kingdom is near here. He’s willing to help you guys if you need. We can stand together and fight against Thanos.”

Legolas says “We don’t want to participate in the war.” I can tell they do not want to be part of the war and will not help us because they believe in just living in their bubble.

I tell him “You may think you all can live in peace by staying where you are but the truth is there’s a lot of people out there suffering, there’s always a war. By not standing on a side, doesn’t mean you’re safe here. I came to extend our hospitality to your town in the event if you are forced out of your homes. 

I placed a small box for him with maps to Barnes’ kingdom.

I tell him “If Thanos does come for you, please light up these and we will know. We will do our best to come and aid you.”

Legolas was in denial as he says “We wouldn’t need of it. They wouldn’t come here.”

I tell him “If they do, at least you know your people have a place to stay and you have allies. You don’t have to be alone.”

Legolas looked at me “What can mortals do that we can’t?” a challenge.

Nick Fury scoffs.

Legolas adds “I don’t think you even know how to lift a bow and swords. It would be best for your kingdom to learn how to defend yourselves before you try to defend us. We are elves and know our way around this forest than most others. We have an advantage.”

I smirked “I do know my way with bows and swords. It doesn’t take much to observe that all the enemy has to do is light up this forest and you guys would lose your homes. It doesn’t take a lot to plan explosions and fire to take down this place. Even Nick Fury here can raid your entire town by himself.”

Legolas didn’t look convinced and then he stood up “Don’t insult me and speak nonsense. You can not know our way or in touch with your ancestors’ skills. Who is Nick Fury and who do you think he is?”

Nick Fury lifts his hand and says “Everyone might want to move away.” He found an open space and then he launched his dragon form before blasted out the fire in the air burning one of the trees then he went back into his human form. “Might want to think again before you yell at Y/N.”

I took my bow and arrow and I shot the signage near Legolas that was 20 yards out. Only an elf can do that.

Both Bucky and I finally realized why we were so good at Archery and swords. It was in our blood.

I tell Legolas “If you need the help, just light those, and we will do our best to come. We, mortals, may be short on the lifespan but we still have the skills & allies that come in handy. Now I understand that it is my time to leave. Thank you for sharing Athen’s story. I’m glad my mother chose love over obligations and she may not have a long life but at least she was happy. Thank you!”

Nick Fury and I walked away. 

Someone came up to Legolas “Should we prepare for war?”

Legolas “We need to be on alert. Take the box and maps and placed it in my office.”

_____________________________

Nick was dropping me off at the castle.

Nick says “Call me if you need to go anywhere especially back to that ignorant tribe.”

I smiled and said, “They just don’t think the war would come.”

Nick smirks “The man may be your uncle and he’s 239 years old but he sure is a fool.”

I tell him “Thanks, Nick! Now go find your lover, Marlene. I know you’re itching to see her.”

His face was shocked and asked, “How did you know?”

I smiled and said “Intuition but thanks for confirming it. I wish you good luck and please be nice to her.”

Nick laughs “Haha! She needs to be nice to me. I’ve… nevermind. She’ll tell you soon.”

I hugged Nick before I walk back to the castle.

Nick wasn’t customed to human affections but he was happy. 

I was walking into the castle and asked where Bucky was. I was told that he has a guest. They will notify him once he’s done.

I went to my room as I go look for Olivia and Thomas.

Olivia woke up as I get ready to feed her. Thomas jumps on my bed and explains to me what he learned today. 

Thomas asks “Mom, can we go home yet? I miss Daddy, Aurora, and Greg!”

I smiled and said, “I’ll talk to Uncle Bucky and we shall go home soon.”

Thomas asks “Mom, are you still angry at dad?”

I shook my head “No! I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

Thomas says “It’s okay mom! I just miss Daddy and you together. Aurora and I always wanted you two to be together.”

I held his hand and said, “I’ll promise I’ll do better.”

Thomas says “I don’t like it when you leave.”

I tell him “I promise not to leave like that again. We will go visit Michael tomorrow in the mountains so he can meet Olivia then we will head home soon.”

Thomas nods and I knew then I couldn’t leave Thomas for long. I didn’t want him to think I didn’t love him.

Right after I fed Olivia and Thomas went down for a short nap with Maria. I was heading to Bucky to talk to him.

Just as I was walking through the halls, I see Steve who looked like he was looking for my room.

I was shocked to see him here. 

We both walked up to one another but not daring to touch one another. 

I asked, “What are you doing here?”

Steve smiles and says “I think you already know why I’m here.” He wasn’t mad at me and continued to say “I’m sorry! I…”

I shook my head and said, “No, I should be the one saying sorry first.”

Steve says “I shouldn’t be asking you to choose between me and Michael. You’re still healing and it takes time.”

I asked him “Can I hug you? I missed you.”

He hated this strange feeling that we aren’t close anymore. I’m asking for permission to hold him.

He wrapped himself around me and he says “I hate that you have to ask for my permission to hold me. We shouldn’t be like strangers to one another. I’m sorry I caused this!”

I tell him “You were right! I was replacing Michael and perhaps I’m jealous of Max’s new relationship because it’s unbearable to watch Michael go after another woman even though I know it’s Max, not Michael. It’s hard to watch and I end up using you. I’m sorry for making you feel that way. It’s so wrong. You were only looking out for me.”

He moved back and held my face “Use me as much as you want. I should be happy that you are revealing your true feelings. I should have helped you get over those feelings and in time, you will heal completely. I shouldn’t have pushed you away and hurt you.”

I hugged him harder and said “You were hurting! I’m sorry Steve! I am! I do love you but it will take time for me to get over Michael.”

Steve nods and he asks “How was meeting your grandfather?”

I pulled back “How did you know? You’re the guest meeting with Bucky today?”

Steve says “Yes! He gave me an update as soon as I couldn’t find you earlier. You had me worry.”

I tell him “My grandfather passed last year. I found out more about my mother. Let’s tell Bucky together.”

Steve held my hand and we both walked towards Bucky and Natasha.

I explained to them what happened and what Uncle Legolas said.

Bucky says “Wow! Mom gave up immortality for our father?”

I laughed and said, “Sounds so romantic.”

Natasha says “She’s so cool.”

Steve says “An elf fell in love with a human and it explains why you two are so good in archery and combat skills. It comes naturally.”

I also said “our ears aren’t pointy. Mom gave it all up for dad. I know she didn’t live long with him but they looked in love.”

I had tears in my eyes as I looked up at Bucky who seemed happy as well. 

Bucky says “Natasha and I need alone time. Sorry guys!” He held Natasha left the room to go do their own thing.

Natasha winks “See you guys later!”

It left me and Steve alone. I hugged him and laid my head to his chest “I’m sorry Steve! I shouldn’t have let Max and Darcy affect me that much. I promise to do better. I do love you. This is real.”

Steve waited until I finished “I know sweetheart! We both can be quite hot-headed when we are hurt. I’m sorry for saying those things to you. I felt bad and when you left the castle, it made me realize a lot of things.”

I pulled apart to locked eyes with him.

He tells me “I will wait for you as I said before, I can be patient. I know what I was getting into when we first started this.” He held my chin and he kissed me softly.

I smiled and said “I love you! Where’s your room?” As I placed my hand under his shirt. 

His nose touches mine and he asks “Are you ready? Isn’t it too soon?”

I touched his abs and said “We could do other things without penetration. I need you.”

He quickly carried me and we were heading into his room which was located near my room.

We got inside, kissing and removing our clothing until we both were naked. I’ve healed a lot and wasn’t bleeding any more. I would give myself to him but I didn’t bring the necklace. 

Steve smiles as he said, “I brought the necklace just in case you were.”

I said, “Give me the necklace.”

He looked unsure but he went and got it. 

It was the necklace that Carol helped enchanted a spell for birth control. 

I wore it and told Steve “That changes things…”

Steve asks “Are you sure?”

I nodded “I’ve healed, Physician William confirmed before I left. I just wasn’t ready to get pregnant.” I walked around Steve’s hot naked body as I tell him “I was going to make you wait until we got home. Give me to you properly but can you wait? Are you that patient like you said you would?”

I walked slowly swaying my hips as Steve was breathing hard and he approached me.

Steve tells me “Didn’t you want to shave me?” He knew I loved to see his younger and clean shaved look. 

He pulled me to the bathroom. 

Everything was ready and a nice big chair. He was ready for me and he wanted to tease me as I shaved him. 

He pulls me to the chair and he sits down looking excited. I whipped up the shaving cream and then I straddle his lap. 

We kissed as I apply the cream to his face. His hand moves to my butt to keep me from falling.

He knew he was affecting me and my thoughts by touching me sensually.

He reminds me “For every cut, you owe me a favor. It will be for anything.”

I smiled and said, “I think you still owe me a favor.”

He leaned back allowing me to shave him. 

His finger reached down to my core and he touched my lips causing me to shudder. 

I took the hand and placed it on my waist “Steve, I don’t want to hurt you. We will fuck after this and trust me, I want you so badly.”

Steve smirks and lets me do what it takes to shave. He didn’t know I was purposely grinding my hips into him causing him to feel things. 

Steve groans “You’re a tease. Watch what happens after this.”

I slowly shaved him as my chest moves into his. His hand moved up to touch them causing me to moan. 

I picked up my pace as I shave his face. As soon as I was done, I grabbed the clean towel to wipe everything off. He looks so young and I could see more of him, his cheeks and sharp jaw. 

I kissed him hard and I kept shoving my breast into him as my core glides over his hard penis. 

Steve pulls from the kiss as he sucks on one of my nipples causing milk to drip. 

I couldn’t wait anymore as I started to stroke him and placed him at my entrance. 

Steve stops me as he tells me “Can you let me take the lead on this one?” I was worried he was angry at me still about Max so I nodded.

He slowly picks me up and I wrapped my legs around him. 

Steve tells me “This is your original room. If the kingdom didn’t fall, you would have been in this room until our wedding day. Do you know what I would have imagined how it will play out?”

I loved it when he talked dirty.

He continues to tell me “I’d probably sneak in here to deflower my future queen as we grew up together, learn about each other, just like this sweetheart.” As he places me by the window and allowing me to slide off him so I can stand.

He placed my hand by the curtains and he bent on his knees.

Steve tells me “I don’t bend on knees for just anyone but you, Princess Y/N Barnes.” He lifted my leg over his shoulder as he started to lick me down there and it was causing me to squeeze the curtains as he takes me higher. 

Steve smiles “I would have corrupted your mind as we grew up. This would have been mine a long time ago.” As he fingers me causing me to mewl loudly.

He kept licking and sucking until I felt the release of my ecstasy. My other hand hung onto his blonde hair. 

Steve knew I was coming down on my high as he locked eyes with me. I did feel like a vulnerable princess standing by the window as Young Steve Rogers had his way with me.

He gets up and carried me to the bed. He placed me there as he whispers “You would have slept here and I would have found my way to get here. This is where I belong princess.”

This role-playing was getting me hot. He moved in between my legs and he kissed me. 

Soon, I felt him at my entrance. 

Steve says “Imagine our first time was on this bed, your room, while everyone was sleeping, we are in love, we will get married, you will bear all my children and this is our first moment of love. You are mine.” He slid in slowly inch by inch.

It felt so good as I rolled my head back. He kissed my neck and chest as he squeezed my breast while pushing himself inside of me. The stretching felt so good. I was shocked at how his narration of how lives would have been could feel this good.

Steve tells me “Imagine it being our first time right now. You’re so beautiful Princess Y/N! I’ve dreamt for this day for you to become mine. Yes… squeeze me.”

He was pushing himself harder into me and I moaned. 

I moaned “Prince Steve, we shouldn’t be doing this before our wedding. It’s not right. We must stop.” I was acting.

Steve smiles down at me “Oh princess it’s too late. I’m already in you. Give in to me.”

He was pacing himself so well that I was lost in the passion “Steve… I love you.”

Steve grunts “I love you too Princess! All mine…”

I held onto him and said “All yours Prince Steve! Make me yours.”

He kept going until we both screamed in pleasure and rode through each other’s climaxes. 

As we look at each other in the eyes, Steve touched my face and said “This is what I want for us. Love each other and feel passion for one another. I will wait for your heart to be all mine someday.”

He didn’t let me say anything as he kissed me. 

This was so intimate and it was perfect. 

He removed himself slowly and laid down next to me, pulling at the blankets to cover both of us and we laid there tangled in each other. 

Steve asks me “Did I hurt you?”

I smiled and looked up at him “It was perfect Steve. No pain.”

Steve kissed my forehead as he said “Good, I plan to teach you a few more princesses. Tonight will be a lot of firsts.”

I was excited but then I told him “Thomas and Olivia will wake up soon. We will resume after they sleep tonight.”

Steve groans “I forgot we have kids. Now would be best if you just rode me before dinner.”

I hit his chest “We just finished. Wait until later, prince Steve!”

I moved closer to observe his face as I admire his handsome face. 

He looked at me and he wasn’t used to me observing him. He did quite enjoy me pressing my breast into him. 

Steve asks “See what you like?”

I used a finger and touched his cheek from one side to another. I licked his lips and I tell him “You’re handsome. I like the clean-cut on you. You look so much younger.”

Steve turns his head at me as he glared at me “Really now? Should I be concerned with you and younger men?”

I laughed “You should be scared that I’ll shave you every day.”’

I squeezed his cheeks together making him look like a duck and then I kissed him.

He rolled me over as he pressed his hips into me. 

Steve says “I love you Y/N. You can shave me anytime but you just have to hand your body over.” it made me smile. As we laid there for a bit longer before returning to the kids.

As we were getting dressed, Steve looked at me as he observed me. 

I asked, “What are you thinking about, my king?”

He admits “I wish our families didn’t die and you were lost. We would have met differently and you wouldn’t have to suffer.”

I held his hand and said “Things could have been better for us but we all knew Hydra was coming for all of us. We still came out of it.” as I touched his hair and face and I tell him “I love you Steve and so much has happened in between us. It would only make us stronger.”

Steve nods and he kisses my forehead as we left his room to go see Olivia and Thomas.

__________________________________

The next day, Steve and I took the carriage with the kids headed to the mountains.

It was lightly snowing today. 

As soon as we got there, Wanda and Vision greeted us. Winter was coming and we were planning to get back to Rogers land.

We had to say goodbye to everyone first. 

Wanda and Vision were in their honeymoon phase and they promised to watch over the house as they wanted to keep an eye out for Thanos and the dragons. 

Steve confirmed the new castle will be built by early next year. We will regroup by then. 

Nick came up to ask me “Can I stay with Marlene and Bucky?”

I smiled “I wasn’t expecting you on my journey back. Please take care of them for me. I’ll see you in a few months once Winter passes at the new castle.”

Nick says “Thank you Y/N!”

I said “Thank you for helping me and protecting me. You should focus on your new family.”

Nick was speechless and if I could see his blush, he was blushing hard.

I went to Marlene and Bucky to hug them. 

I brought Baby Olivia to Michael’s tombstone and said “She’s here. Meet your daughter, Olivia L/N. Thank you for watching out for us. I can still feel you during the hardest moments. We love you and she will grow up learning who her father is. How brave and courageous he is. Everyone loves her at No-Man’s land. Everyone misses you. I miss you. I’m heading back to Rogers’s land with her. We will come back to visit when the weather is warmer. Bye Michael!”

As I was leaving with Thomas.

Steve took a look at Michael’s tombstone and says “I vow to watch over her and Olivia and take care of them both. Bye Michael!”

We said our goodbyes and headed back home. 

_______________________________

As soon as we headed back to the castle, it was chaotic.

We went to Clint and asked, “What happened?”

Clint says “Aurora and Greg are gone! They went missing since last night and we are trying to find them.”

I felt my heart jumped out. Who would take them?


	64. New Castle

Peggy tried to convince the nuns and Frank that Y/N is alive and she’s having an affair with Michael while married to Steve. That’s the assumption.

Frank can tell that she’s delusional and that being stuck in the church hasn’t done any good for her.

Peggy begged them to let her see her kids but no one would listen.

Everyone would ignore her. 

She eventually broke out one night by knocking the nun unconscious and placed her in the room. This time she knew she had to get out of the city but before she went, she wanted her kids. She thought of killing Thomas and hurting others to allow her kids to take the throne.

However, Steve officially divorced her and now that might make her kids not the official heirs to his kingdom. She doesn’t trust Y/N for not taking revenge. She wanted to get her kids and run. 

She knew all the hidden entrances of the kingdom and she knew how to adapt to get in and get out. 

She caused a fire to break out on the east wing where not a lot of people would stay so she could move through the castle to get the kids.

As soon as she got into Aurora’s and Greg’s room. She whispered “Aurora”.

The little girl woke up and was scared at first but once she saw Peggy’s face. She screams “Mom! I thought you were gone forever. Dad said you went to heaven.” which made her rage. 

She tells her “Come with mom! Your father lied. I didn’t pass away. We need to get Greg!”

Aurora almost fought back and said, “No! We are waiting for dad to come back with Mom, Thomas, and Olivia.”

Peggy looked back and said “What? You’re calling her mom now? How could you? Am I not your mom? Do you want me or her?”

Aurora was crying and she said “I miss you, mom. Can’t you stay?”

Peggy says “No! I have to go. Are you coming? We need to grab your stuff. Let’s go now.”

They snuck into Greg’s room and he was sleeping. So she grabbed everything she needed and took him. 

Everyone was taking out the fire at the castle, no one paid attention as Peggy pushed a small cart with both the kids and stole a carriage. 

She was going to run away and she’s heading south. She might hit the Barnes Kingdom but she’ll head to the mountains if she had to. 

________________________________

Steve and I were on our carriage back to Rogers land we passed Peggy’s carriage without realizing that Aurora and Greg were in it.

I remembered looking at the carriage because a child was crying in it. 

Thomas told me “Mom, I think I heard Aurora and Greg!”

We laughed it off and told him “We will be home soon. I think you missed them that’s why.”

I saw the carriage over 8 hours ago. She heads to Barnes's land. It takes 3 days and there are no towns. The snow is coming down.

I told them to go to Frank and confirm that Peggy went missing the same night the fire broke out. They confirmed it was correct.

I turned to Steve “I’m chasing her, I think I know where she’s heading. Thomas heard them! They were in the passing carriage. I should have made you stop her.”

Steve shook his head “You can’t blame yourself.”

I tell him “It’s snowing and if she’s heading to Bucky, there’s danger on that road. I don’t know if she has everything she needs for the kids. I have to go after her.”

Steve directs his men and will send 10 of them with me in case we needed to split up and cover more grounds. 

I tell him “I have to go there before it’s too late. Clint, can you send the message to my brother and tell him to get the dragons to look for the carriage with two children. I’m heading down there.”

Steve says “I have to go with you.”

I turned to him “She could have headed somewhere else. I could be wrong Steve. You need to send your men and messages to other kingdoms in case she takes them there. Tell all the kingdoms and let them watch out for Aurora and Greg. I’m leaving Thomas and Olivia here. Get the wet nurses for Olivia.”

Steve says “Are you sure you should be heading out?”

I tell him “She took them and I don’t know what condition our children are in. They were crying, Steve! Greg might be hysterical and it makes sense that I go. I can calm them. You need to make sure she didn’t go anywhere else. I’ll meet with the dragons and I can cover more grounds with them.

Steve nods and says “stay safe” as he kisses me. 

They got the horse ready for me with the supplies I need. I don’t know if Peggy got what it takes to keep the kids alive during these snowy days up in the mountains.

I rushed to head to the kids with ten men.   
_______________________________________

I spent the day and night traveling and we took breaks. The carriage had marks and we followed it. 

We got to the cave where the fire was barely made and it looked like animal marks surrounding them. I didn’t see blood but I’m freaking out. I didn’t rest because I needed to know that Aurora and Greg were safe. 

We saw two carriage tracks in different directions so we had to split into two groups. My gut said head to the mountains.

____________________________________

Peggy didn’t bring enough supplies, she had blankets to keep the kids warm. Greg kept crying and wouldn’t recognize Peggy as his mother. 

Peggy was angry and lashed out a bunch of times. She even tied up the kid so he wouldn’t try to break the carriage. He fell back and hit his head. Now he’s unconscious and wouldn’t eat.

She wanted to go to a physician but right now there’s no town in sight. She had to keep going and risk it at Barnes’ kingdom or she would have to make a choice. Does she even save Greg?

The first night in a cave, she heard wolves and she gathered the kids quickly back into the carriage and got out of there before the wolves came.

She was tired and hungry as they were heading up the mountain. The snow was coming down hard and she was dozing off.

We spent a lot of time tracking and rushing to get to the carriage. I was at the mountain and I think I saw the carriage however it was going over the side of the mountain as the person who pulled the reins wasn’t paying attention to the narrow path ahead.

I whipped hard for my horse to rush. Peggy was losing control and the carriage was too heavy as it made a wrong turn. The carriage was going over the side of the cliff and she tried to get to the children but the doors were on the side where she can’t access too 

The carriage was already over the cliff and she had to decide whether she kept the horse or died with her children.

Peggy was going to cut the carriage loose and I saw it as I got there.

I screamed “Noooo!!!”

She loosened one side of the carriage.

The men and I made it up and I screamed “Grab the horse and control it. Get it to pull. 

Aurora was crying as the carriage was falling. Greg was still unconscious.

I screamed, “Where are they?”

Peggy cries and screams “Inside the carriage! Please help them!”

One of the men screams “We can’t hold on too long. It’s going to fall.”

I screamed “No! I’m going in after them. Give me the ropes!”

I took two ropes to tie to the big boulder by the mountain and I started to wrap myself with one before heading down the side of the cliff and managed to open the door to the carriage. Aurora was crying and she screamed “Mom!”

I saw Greg was unconscious. 

I had to get to him and her in time. 

I rushed in and rope her first and told her “Be brave, be strong and listen to mommy. I have you.” Whoever will pull us up, she will be first. 

I turned to Greg and I touched him “Sweetheart, what happened. Please open your eyes.”

Aurora tells me “He hasn’t woken up since last night.”

I touched him and he’s still breathing but barely. My tears came and I roped him as the second person to get pulled up with Aurora.

The man screams “Y/N get out of the carriage!” 

I got out as fast as I could with the kids. I held the kids while the carriage fell. 

I screamed, “Pull the rope!!!”

The men were trying to pull us up. 

As soon as we got up the men helped me carry the kids. 

I screamed, “Where the fuck is Peggy?”

Peggy ran as soon as I went to save her kids. She took one of the horses.

I didn’t have time to go after her. Greg needed my attention.

I touched him and I asked, “Aurora, tell me what happened?” 

She tells me that Peggy fucken tied him up because he didn’t recognize her and wanted to get out. It brought tears to my eyes and I needed to get him help.

I tell Aurora “We need to get to uncle Barnes castle okay?” 

Aurora refused to let me go and I asked the men to strap her in around me. She will sit at the back and Greg sits in the front. I needed Nick’s help. 

5 men and I were heading to Bucky’s land. We rode for hours when I heard screeching in the sky. 

I screamed “Nick, Marlene, Bucky!!! I need your help!”

Marlene felt my heart cried out for help and she has bonded with me ever since Scott’s death. 

She told Nick and they went out searching for me. 

He landed near me and I begged “Nick, Please help Greg. He’s unconscious and barely breathing.”

Nick turned human form and used his powers. 

He tells me “He has a Concussion but should be better now. He’s very weak due to lack of food and water.”

Aurora says “Mom tied him up because he was being unruly and he hit his head. He didn’t wake up since last night and we couldn’t get him to eat.”

I gritted my teeth “She was going to let the carriage go before I got here. Nick, can you find that woman for me?”

Nick didn’t know who or where to start. 

One of the men hands him a drawing of Peggy. 

Nick says “I’ll keep a lookout at Barnes land but you need to take them back. The storm is coming in badly. I can fly most of you back to Bucky’s castle but you may be there for days. I think you want to go to Rogers's land right?”

Marlene landed near us as she found me. 

I looked up and said, “Let’s get the kids and us back to Steve’s.”

Both Nick And Marlene flew us back to Steve’s castle. 

Greg woke up in the middle of the trip and he cried because I hid him under a blanket during the flight. 

I opened it and showed him my face.

Greg says “Mom! Mom!”

He tried to hug me but it was cold. 

I told him “We are heading home. Can you sit still for me? I promise some hot coco.”

Greg nods and says “I lub you.”

Aurora was lying near him “I love you too mom.”

My heart fluttered and I said “I love you both too. Now rest your eyes, we will be home soon.”

I replaced the blanket over them. 

As soon as we got to Rogers’s castle, it was snowing as hard. Our 5 men, my kids, and I got off the dragons. Steve and Clint rushed down to greet us. 

I was freezing from riding. Nick and Marlene turned human as I told them “Let’s all get warmed up inside.”

We all sat by the fireplace as the kids ate and they were drinking some hot coco. Thomas came to hug his siblings. 

Maria and the other two nannies that tend to Greg and Aurora came in to grab the kids for their bedtime. I already tended to Olivia as I got out of my cold clothes and had engorged breasts. 

Steve was angry to hear Peggy got away. 

I came into the room when there’s just Clint, Steve, Nick, and Marlene.

I told them what I saw. Peggy was going to cut the carriage loose because she couldn’t save the children. If we didn’t make it in time, those kids were going to be at the bottom of the mountain. We were so close to losing them. 

Steve saw me cry. Marlene filled in my life stories and struggles including Wanda and Vision to Nick Fury. 

Nick didn’t like to hear someone like Peggy is still alive for what she has done. 

He will hunt her and bring her to me but tonight it was about protecting Greg and Aurora.

Nick had a question “Y/N, why are you so keen on protecting Peggy’s offsprings?” He just didn’t understand the notion of it. He can tell I was willing to risk my life for the children.

I looked at him and was confused but I answered “They don’t have to be my blood for me to care. Why would you care for Baby Bucky?”

Nick nods and says “Touché.”

I laughed as he nods.

Nick tells me “I promise to bring that awful lady back to you. I just hope you will kill her.”

I turned to him and said, “I will.”

Marlene asks Steve “Are you going to stop Y/N?”

Steve shook “No! I let her live because of my children but to hear that she wants to save herself by letting them go… I wished I killed her a long time ago.”

I turned to Nick and said “She took my unborn child from me many years ago, she framed me for adultery. She attempted to assassin Thomas and I understand why she came to take Aurora and Greg because I would have done the same. I wasn’t planning to take her life but tonight, I saw her try to remove the carriage link to save herself. She was going to let two of her own kids go. Greg could have died if Nick didn’t come in time, I’m not allowing another chance for her to do this ever again.”

Steve nods and everyone agrees.

After eating, Steve and I headed to our room, he had a hot bath started for me. I was too cold for his liking. 

We both sat in the nice hot bath where he helped clean me.

He held me and said, “I’m so glad you found them and you guys are back safely.”

I cried in his arms and said “Tonight was too scary! Going to war against the undead, Hela or all the foes we have faced did not scare me as much as I saw Aurora and unconscious Greg.”

Steve patted my back and said “They are home and safe! Thanks to you sweetheart!”

He held me in his arms and said “We will make sure our children are safe. We will protect them.”

I nodded and said “I want to place all our kids in the same room. Three of them can sleep near each other until they are older. Might as well let them bond.”

Steve kisses my face and says “whatever you want sweetheart! I trust you. The new castle should be ready in 6 months.”

We talked until I almost fell asleep. Steve helped me out and made sure I was placed under a lot of blankets as I slept. I didn’t get proper rest until now. 

—————————————-

After Michael’s first year Memorial Day which Steve took me and the kids to No-man’s land, we lit the lanterns into the sky. Olivia was approximately 5 months old. Everyone greeted her and was happy to see her grow.

Steve wanted us to get married so I told him we will once the new castle is built. 

Peggy couldn’t be found. We had many leads but no one could find her.

—————————————-

The castle was built. Steve already arranged our wedding to be held approximately a month after we have settled in. 

We invited everyone to attend.

Loki, Carol, Thor, Jane, Frigga, Wanda, Vision, Tony, Pepper, Martha, Howard, Banner, Betty, Max, Darcy, Meredith, Sam, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Laura, and all the children were there. 

We were at the new castle and it was a beautiful season, the summer. 

Martha, Nick, and Bucky were there as well but they were guarding the new Dragon Egg. 

We invited Uncle Legolas, who has met Bucky and his family. They wanted to get to know us over time.

Steve was surprised at how handsome my uncle was. Even he felt a little intimidated. 

He came with his wife, Arwen came to the wedding as well. 

My 4 children were all dressed up. Maria will be walking down the aisle with the kids. 

Thomas was dressed in blue, Aurora wanted pink, Greg wanted green and we dressed Olivia in purple. They were able to drop petals of roses and make everyone say “aww”

I opted for a blush pink dress that had a small train with a matching veil. There were beautiful patterns on the dress designed by Natasha and Wanda. They said it was my third wedding so they wanted to make it special.

As I was walking down the aisle with my uncle Legolas, he demanded to give me away. Funny story, he won the match against Bucky to give me away. They used Archery as a challenge.

Uncle Legolas turns to me and says “You look so beautiful just like your mother. I have always wanted to be there for her wedding. I regret that I wasn’t.”

I smiled and said, “Thank you for coming.”

Legolas says “I feared for what your grandfather would have done and didn’t realize that I came to regret those decisions. I should have supported your mother and if I was there, perhaps she wouldn’t have got killed by these mortals.” he found out what happened to my parents, Bucky and me. How we were separated when we were young. 

Legolas continues “I’m proud to be your uncle and proud that you have become such a warrior despite you being a mortal. You’re so much like your mother and I know she’s proud of you.”

As he reaches Steve “If I ever hear that you hurt her in any way, I will slit your throat.”

That made Steve and I scared. 

Thomas screams “Hey! Grand Uncle, can you not threaten my dad?”

Aurora hugs Legolas’s legs and says “Can we go play?”

Legolas rolls his eyes as he chases the kids back to their seats.

I turned to Steve and said “Sorry my family can be quite dramatic. You should meet my brother, Bucky!”

Bucky stood up and said “Hey!”

Tony yells “What about your other brother, Tony Stark?”

I cringed and said, “Yea the other one is crazier.”

Steve laughs and says “I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

We stood before Loki who decided to officiate for us because he wanted to volunteer.

Loki says “You look ravishing!” which I found was odd. He’s usually polite and conservative unless this wasn’t Loki. This was his clone.

Steve and I said our vows and it caused me to cry. 

Just as Loki announces that we are husband and wife. 

Someone rushes to the altar and menacingly says “You all shall die today.” It was Thanos.

He threw some purple grenades onto the ground that makes smoke that causes every one to sleep.


	65. Thanos

Steve and I were already ready with our masks and we ran towards the exit.

Just as Thanos thought he had the upper hand, Loki smiles as he snaps his fingers. Everyone who was in the crowd disappears. 

Thanos screams “What is the meaning of this?”

Loki tapped his chin and said “Surprise! We knew you were coming.”

Steve and I ran out through the exit as we knew our wedding was going to lure in the enemy, Thanos. Everyone wasn’t exactly here. Some of us and our army were ready.

As soon as I ran into the room where Steve and I left our armor was. 

Steve rips open my dress.

I teased him “I wanted you to do that after our wedding party but I guess this counts too.”

Steve smiles “Trust me after we eliminate him. You’re all mine.” As he kisses my shoulder before I wore my combat clothes.

I stunned him by saying “Let’s make a baby after this.” As we’re dressing.

Steve asks “Are you sure?”

I laughed as I removed the necklace for birth control and placed it by my ripped up dress.

Steve groans “You’re killing me Y/N.” as he wants to fuck me against the wall right now. 

I kissed him and said “Be safe husband! See you on the other side.”

Steve pulled me into a deep kiss and said “Remember, I love you Princess Y/N!”

He uses princess whenever we role play in the bedroom as he imagines all his fantasy taking me and corrupting me if we met on Barnes kingdom and all the innocent moments he would have taken from me.

He knew he was riling me up. God, we need to win this war fast so I can climb on Steve. 

_______________________________

Thanos thought he had the upper hand because Peggy showed him how we operate and that a big celebration like this was perfect to strike.

What they didn’t know is that we have sorcerors too and Nick already kept an eye on Peggy since she passed the mountains. He waited until he discovered that Thanos was using her information to plan an attack for us.

Nick asked if I wanted to wipe Thanos and Peggy out back then but it was too dangerous to fight on his turf.

We decided to wait for them to come to us plus they didn’t come with a big army. They thought they could sneak through and not be noticed. Attack us.

Thanos rushed to go out and he realized that Loki and Vision were able to mask the entire army that stood outside the gates. 

Peggy was standing near Thanos and said “This was a trap!”

Thanos grabbed a hold of Peggy’s neck and he snapped it in half “You were pathetic and caused this.”

It was only 20 men with Thanos that we had to worry about. 

I took the lead with Bucky as we killed off his men. Thanos was growing angry and impatient because he knew he would die. There was no way he was getting out of this alive. 

He screams at me as I was taking down his men “How did you know?”

I told him “We kept eyes on you for a while now. We know you and Hydra are alike, you all like to strike on special occasions, so we planned one big enough to draw your attention.”

Thanos laughed as he knew he was going to die “You weren’t supposed to live this long, Y/N Barnes.”

I looked at him and asked, “What do you mean?”

Thanos tells me “You were born to kill me. I saw that a long time ago, I told Hydra to take you out, which led them to take your family out. Unfortunately, they failed to kill the child. You grew too powerful and even Hela couldn’t take you out. I warned her. I guess I’ll have to finish the job.”

Just then he grabbed my wrist and I was enveloped into a purple dome. 

Thanos says “If I have to die, I’ll take you with me. I curse you shall live in your dreams. You shall never see the light of day because you can not choose the right reality.”

It put me into a deep sleep. The purple dome was crushed and opened by the powers of Loki, Vision, and Carol. Once it was down, Bucky and Legolas shot at Thanos. 

Steve screams as he asks “What have you done to her?”

Thanos knew he lost so he purposely walked towards the sword impaling himself before he said: “At least I took her down.” 

Vision and Loki bent down and looked at me.

Carol says “It’s a curse. We don’t know what curse he placed on her. Only she does.”

Loki shook “How do we help her if we don’t even know what he did?”

Vision calls for Wanda.

Meanwhile, Thor and Nick confirm “Thanos’s Army is on the move. They are heading towards Barne’s land.”

Steve held me as he tried to wake me but nothing helped. He even kissed me but it didn't work.

Bucky says “We have to destroy Thanos’ army and wipe out Hydra. Wanda and Carol can stay to help Y/N.”

Steve was reluctant at first but he knew he had to keep us safe. Thanos was dead and they took off his head to show it to his army. 

Meanwhile, I was placed on a bed. Carol and Wanda were helping me.

Wanda touches my head and says “Thanos placed a curse and to break it, she has to choose the right reality. The fucker is messing with Y/N’s head. There are ten doors and each of them challenges her.”

Carol says “Can you reach Y/N’s mind?”

Wanda shook her head and said “No he blocked me out. She has to decide the right reality to break free.”

Wanda can only look in and she can’t manipulate any changes or let me know what I had to do.

___________________________________________

I walked through the first door and I saw Steve approaching me in the throne room. I moved into the same position that I remember taking on Princess Meredith’s identity. The day he invaded Morgan’s kingdom. I was asked to stay behind as his bait.

Steve walked up to me and asked “Where is your father? He cannot be hiding while his beautiful daughter dies for him.”

I stood up and said, “I’m not princess Meredith.”

He asks “Who are you?”

I tell him “I’m Y/N Barnes, Bucky’s sister.”

Next thing I know he took a sword and killed me as he screamed “Liar!”

I felt the sword plunge into me and it hurts a lot. 

Somehow, I’m back to where I was minutes ago. Steve walked up to me again and he repeated “Where is your father? He cannot be hiding while his beautiful daughter dies for him.”

I had to make a choice and I tried to tell him and make him understand that I am not Princess Meredith. It would end up me being dead. 

It was a looping reality.

______________________________________________

Wanda tells Carol “It doesn’t look good. The first door was when Steve met Y/N while she was under Princess Meredith’s identity.

Wanda says “We need Natasha’s help!”

She went to grab Natasha and asked “How did Steve and Y/N meet? What happened?”

Natasha explains about Steve thinking Y/N as princess Meredith. On the first day, they met, Steve forced Y/N to have sex with him on the throne in front of the troops including Bucky.

Wanda explains what is happening with Y/N. 

Carol says “Thanos cursed her to relive her nightmares and worst realities. Y/N would have to allow history to repeat itself.”

Wanda cries for me.

___________________________________________

Steve, Bucky, Legolas, Tony, Banner took their army and fought Thanos Army. They didn’t care that Thanos was dead. They still wanted to fight. 

The fight took a few days to win because they had a lot of armies.

Once they were done, Steve headed back to the castle and asked Wanda “How is Y/N?”

They explained to them what was happening to Y/N.

Steve was angry because he didn’t want Y/N to relive her memories but worst if I don’t pass this, my body would slowly die. 

Nick tried to see if he could do anything but nothing can be done. Loki and Frigga transfer energy. Wanda sends the message to me ‘Y/N, you have to choose the right reality.’

They all told Steve, they will stay for a bit longer to transfer energy and help Y/N but if she doesn’t make any progress, Wanda would let us know. 

Steve laid next to me and whispered “Come back to me Y/N!”

Wanda was figuring out what could get me to wake up faster. Motivations.

—————————————

It’s been 100 times since Steve has killed me over and over. I refused to let history repeat itself. 

At some point, I gave in. 

Steve walked up to me and asked “Where is your father? He cannot be hiding while his beautiful daughter dies for him.”

I stood up and said, “Just end me and take your victory.”

Steve yells “Do you think you can just bargain with me, princess? Do you want a quick death? That would be too easy for you. Don’t worry! I plan to keep you by my side and I will find your treacherous father and hang him before you!”

It made me question, did we go back to the past and I must relive my nightmares. 

I glared at him and said “You are what people say. You ruthless King!”

Steve smirks “No one ever stays innocent and becomes king. Your father has more skeletons than mine.”

I squeezed my eyes and screamed “Lies! You Barbarian King!” Even though I knew he’s not. I can see that he didn’t want to hurt me but I pushed him to. 

Steve screams back “I’ll show you what Barbarians do.”

His men were advising him not to but Steve saw red when I stood there calling him a barbarian. He wanted me to feel pain.

Steve grabs a hold of me and throws me to the step of the throne. I already knew what was going to happen next. 

Steve looked wild as he smiles “I’ll show you how it’s like to be fucked against the throne and that your father once owned. Everything belongs to me and including you.”

I had to relive Steve’s wrath and assault. The pain was real, I felt like a virgin again and he tore through it. Taking his pleasure from me and when he removed me off his lap. I stumbled. He covered me with his jacket. I was crying because I was conflicted.

A light shined at me, everyone disappeared. It was the door.

I completed Challenge #1 - The day I met Steve at Morgan’s Kingdom.

I walked through the door and I was in my wedding dress standing at No-man’s land. 

I was brought back to the day that I was marrying Michael.

Michael was holding my hand and telling me “Before you found out the truth, I was willing to leave everything behind to help you raise the children. I understand they may not be all mine but I was willing to raise them as our own. I know you still care for them so if you don’t mind that they share this moment with you. 

We got onto the boat and drifted to the middle of the lake with three kids. 

I kissed him as I cried. 

Michael turns and says “Don’t cry.”

There were fireworks and then we put the kids to sleep before the feast. I knew what was going to happen.

As soon as we all got comfortable, Michael was going to drink the ale. I smacked the ale out of his hand and then I felt the time go backward. I had to relive this moment. No matter what I did, I couldn't change the past.

That’s when I heard Wanda’s voice “Y/N, you have to choose the right reality.” What does that even mean? Thanos placed me under the curse. To break free is choosing the right reality.

I had to relive the moment when Hela came and attacked at the feast. Everyone who drank the Ale couldn’t move. Loki tried to revive them with his powers but he couldn't do much. I needed to get the Essence bottles from Banner’s room. So I ran and got it. 

Loki was able to make the smoke and I knew what I had to see. Hela stabs Michael in the back. 

I screamed “Nooo…”

The next-door opened and I went in. I’ve completed Challenge#2 - My wedding night with Michael.

I was in the dungeon and Michael was sitting in the next cell of mine. 

Michael asks “Who do you think planned this?”

I said “Peggy” but then I felt the time rewind back to Michael asking the questions.

I had to say “I don’t know. Who would win taking us both?”

That’s when Steve stumbled inside the dungeon and he was angry. I knew what he was going to do. My hands were cuffed. There’s not much choice.

I tell Steve “We were set up. Michael and I didn’t sleep with one another.”

Steve wanted to believe me but then he couldn’t help with the doubts. 

He grabs a hold of me from behind as he walks around me. 

I ask “What are you doing” as he pushes me around to face Michael. 

Michael stood up “Steve, you have to believe us. We didn’t do anything wrong! Don’t hurt Y/N!”

Steve pulled up my skirts and I already know what he was going to do next. He proceeded to take me against the cell and let Michael and all the other prisoners see. 

Michael screams “Stop Steve! Don’t do this to her. Not here”

I begged “Stop!” but Steve couldn’t hear me. 

It didn’t stop Steve from forcefully pushing inside of me as he finished the job.

By the time Steve was done, he spread my legs to let Michael see the cum drip out of my core.

I hid away in Steve’s arms as I cried looking at Michael’s distraught expression.

Michael grits to Steve “You fucken monster!”

The door opens and the light shines. I proceeded on while I got off the ground. I could feel Steve’s cum slide down between my legs. I tremble as I walk forward. 

I completed challenge#3 - The night Steve rapes me in front of Michael.

Thanos was breaking me by making me relive my worst nightmares. All these memories were painful and it was killing me. I could feel all the pain that Steve has inflicted.

I walked through the door and it was to No-man’s land. The night I fell in love with Michael.

I saw my reflection and it was Maya. This night was when Michael took me to the play, boat, lanterns and we just simply held hands and I leaned on his shoulder.

It was easy and lovely. I was surprised at this memory because it didn’t inflict any pain. It made me miss Michael. 

The door opens and the light shines. I wanted to stay with Michael. 

Michael says “Stay with me.” 

I turned and said “I’m sorry Michael”

Challenge #4 - The night I fell in love with Michael.

I walked through the door and I was flying with Scott. We were battling Hela. I did exactly all the same and I had to witness Scott dying. I tried to prevent it by telling him to go after her first. As soon as Scott flew to Hela and bit her head off. It was a victory but the timeline rewinds to where I started. 

I realized I had to watch my friend, Scott died. 

We did exactly that and I had to relive the moment Scott saved our children and Baby Bucky. I landed safely on Scott’s dead body as I rushed inside the tower. 

I told myself at least I can kill Hela the second time but as soon as I got through the entrance, the bright light came up. I Screamed “Noooo!!!”

I didn’t get a chance to kill Hela. There was no outlet. My tears came down. 

Challenge#5 completed - Scott’s death - war against Hela

I looked around the room and realized that I was in my room when I was with Steve at the beginning of the relationship. 

I turned to see Steve get a hold of the wedding invitation from Sam. He looked angry. 

I got up and shook my head “Don’t believe it. It’s not real.” but the time rewinds and I realize what I had to watch unfolds me. 

Steve came at me and slaps me a bunch of times as I landed on the floor. 

Steve screams “You were going to run away to be someone else’s bride after you found out that I love you! How could you?”

I tell him “I’m not Meredith!”

He didn’t hear anything I said as he tore through my clothes and bites down on my shoulders as I struggled to getaway.

I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t listen.

He slapped me again and I could taste my blood and I was dazed. 

He turned me around as I lay on my tummy. 

Steve whispered “Let’s try this other hole. You wanted that fucker, Rumlow. How could you?”

I cried as it was so painful as he anally fucked me to the ground. I screamed for help but no one would come to my aid. He held my neck, choking me as he rams inside of me. I was crying.

Steve hissed “So fucken tight! This is where you belong! You fucken whore!”

He treated me like a ragdoll. When he was done, there was blood everywhere. My lip was cut open, I bit on the inside of my mouth to bear down the pain. My behind was hurting so much. I hid in the corner of my bed and cried. 

The next-door shines. 

I screamed “You monster! Why? Why are you doing this to me? These realities are painful. Fuck you!!!”

I was too scared to walk into the next door. I sat there crying. 

Challenge #6 - Steve punishes me thinking I was leaving to go marry Rumlow completely.

______________________________________

Wanda was crying as she updates Steve and everyone in the room of all the stages that I have been through. 

Loki saw Steve break down as he’s on the ground. 

Legolas was removed because he wanted to kill Steve.

Bucky asked everyone else to be away for now. 

Carol, Natasha, and Wanda stayed as they knew my past and wanted to see if they could help. 

Wanda tells everyone “Y/N is scared to walk to the next door. She’s sitting by the door.”

Natasha was crying “Poor girl! I don’t know how she can relive all those memories and find the courage to go to the next one. I’d be scared.”

Bucky screams “This fucker is messing with her head.”

Carol says “He’s breaking her. Even if she made it through all the trials, Y/N wouldn’t be the same.”

Steve was crying as he felt like a monster of my dreams. He inflicted all the painful memories. There wasn’t even a door where he didn’t hurt me. All the good memories were with Michael.

Wanda saw Steve’s thoughts and she did say “Why are the memories with Michael so good? There’s got to be a game plan why Thanos did this. He made sure she wouldn’t leave her dreams.”

Carol says “The next few doors will be harder than the last. What can hurt Y/N more?”

Wanda says “How do we help Y/N? She is refusing to go.”

Loki answers “We can only wait. She has to be ready to tackle the next challenge. Whatever that may be.”

Wanda cries “She’s in so much pain. Y/N, keep going. She feels everything and she’s hurting.”

Loki removes Wanda’s hands from my head “You done enough. You have to give her time. Y/N will proceed.”

Thomas ran into the room with Aurora screaming “Mom! Mom! Wake up!!! Look what we found.”

Thomas and Aurora had a basket of flowers and they were throwing it around me. 

I felt it in my dream as the flower petals came flying down. I hear Thomas’s and Aurora’s voice ‘Mom! Mom! Wake up!!! Look what we found.’

I stood up and even though I felt the wounds, I carried on to the next door. I had to get back to my children.

Wanda touched my head because she was curious and she smiled “Y/N moved on. She can hear the kids. She can hear them!!!” 

Carol smiles “That’s good! Whatever it is, we could get the kids to help her move on. If she can hear them, she’ll fight harder.”

I walked through the door and I was in the guest suite of the Church. 

I see Peggy and Steve come to visit me. I wanted to shake my head because I knew what this was. 

While Steve was distracting me with baby items. I saw in the reflection that Peggy dropped the vial content in my water. 

I was angry as I turned around and rushed to her to snap her neck but the time rewind back to where Steve held out the baby items.

I had to pretend I didn’t see it. My tears came down and we proceeded to the trial where it unfolds; Peggy’s testimonial, the letters, and then I screamed leading to my miscarriage.

I woke up and was told I lost the child. I can feel blood on my sheet. I was crying. Steve wouldn’t look at me as he takes Thomas. 

I had to relive the moment when Steve was so cold to me. He grabbed Thomas and pulled him away. 

Steve tells me “You don’t deserve him. You know what you did!”

I tried telling him “Peggy set me up! She caused the miscarriage! She lied!”

Just then everything got to rewind to the trial when I had to feel the miscarriage happen again. My heart was crushed as I watched the liquids come down between my legs. This reality was killing my soul.

I fainted and I woke up to distraught Bucky screaming to them “Get out! Don’t come in to hurt her.”

I hear Frank’s words, believing that God has spoken. My child was cursed by my lies and deception. My tears came and I saw Steve not looking at me. Everyone left the room because they didn’t believe me anymore.

Steve wants to take Thomas home tonight. I begged and he told me that I don’t deserve Thomas for what I did.

I held Thomas one last time before Steve ripped him out of my arms. 

I cried as the next door revealed itself.

Challenge # 7 - Peggy caused the miscarriage and Steve walking out with Thomas


	66. Challenges

I sat there by the door as I needed a break. I could feel the blood coming down and oozing out of me. My unborn child died again and again. I couldn’t do anything about it. I couldn’t stop it. 

I sat there crying because I didn’t want to go on. It was killing me inside as I had to relive every horrible experience. How many more doors do I have to go through for this to end?

________________________________

Wanda fell to her chair as she tells everyone “She just passed the challenge of miscarriage from the trial. She saw Peggy put the vial contents in her water. She tried to stop it but the timeline would rewind. Y/N had to relive the miscarriage a few times because she refused to let it happen. She was alone because no one believed her. Steve took Thomas away.”

Steve left the room as he couldn’t stand it. 

He went outside and screamed for Legolas to challenge him. 

He needed to feel pain. Max comes up to Steve and shoves him back from the madman, Legolas who seems ready to gut Steve. 

Max pushes Steve back “You need to calm yourself. Once Y/N makes out of it alive, do you think she wants to know that you’re dead? Do you know how much it would hurt her?”

Steve screams “I am a fucken monster. Every fricken memory that Thanos is making her live through was pain that I caused to her. I ruined her. I should be dead. I shouldn’t be the one married to her. She shouldn’t have loved me. I don’t deserve it.”

Bucky and Tony rushed down to push Legolas away from Steve.

Bucky screams to his Uncle “You kill him. She will go after you. Right now, we don’t need to kill one another. If anyone had the right to kill Steve, It would be Y/N!”

Steve says “Why would Thanos do this to Y/N? What has she done?”

Tony says “She won. Thanos masterminded everything for a long time and it failed miserably because she wasn’t supposed to live.”

Bucky adds “My sister is resilient. She may come out of this alive and stronger. You have to be patient Steve!”

Tony tells him “You need to hang in there for your children and your wife.”

Natasha came down and said “I think we can try to motivate her. Use the kids. Everyone can tell her something that you find funny or motivating. We can take turns to encourage her.”

_____________________________________

Wanda held everyone’s hands and was told to say something nice or encouraging to me.

Tony says “Hey! Remember how you called me a pervert. Come back to me and call me that every time you see me. I give you permission sis! I need someone to talk back to me. Tell me the truth without sugarcoating it.”

Bucky says “I’ll let you win at Archery. I’ll babysit the kids while you and Steve go on your honeymoon. I’ll do anything right now if you open your eyes.”

Loki says “Y/N, Thanos wants you to break but we believe you wouldn’t. Stay strong!”

Aurora tells me “Be Brave, Be Strong Mom!!! I miss you!”

Greg tells me “I lub you, mom. Play with me!”

Thomas touches my cheek “Mom, daddy is crying a lot and he’s very sad. You need to wake up and help him. Please!”

Meredith touches my cheek “I need you, sis! Come back to me. Remember those days when you and I rode freely on the grasslands. Let’s do that again.”

Natasha says “Hear me Y/N. Thanos is fucking with you and don’t let him win! I know you got this, sis! We are here with you and we are waiting for you to wake up!”

Wanda smiles “She’s picking herself up again.”

________________________________________

I heard them all and I picked myself up as I went onto the next door.

As soon as I got through the door. There was no setting. It was a white room. 

Steve Rogers appeared and he had a sword in his hand looking menacingly. 

Steve says “You’re the reason why I feel like a monster. You should die.”

I shook my head and said “No!” I was holding my sword.

He came at me and said “You shouldn’t have lived this long. Just die! Make it easier for both of us.”

This wasn’t a memory. This felt real. 

I screamed “Why am I not awake? What is this?”

Steve strikes at me and I try to defend myself. He kept coming at me and I screamed “Stop Steve!”

______________________________________________

Wanda says “This isn’t right. It’s not a memory.”

Carol says “What kind of challenge is this? Steve is trying to kill her.”

They heard Steve and Bucky bickering outside. 

Bucky did scream “If anyone had the right to kill you, it would be Y/N.” 

Natasha says “She has to kill Steve?”

Loki shook his head and said “She wouldn’t. Thanos knew that. It will trap her there until she kills him. Fuck!”

______________________________________________

I was fighting Steve until I gave up. I let him shove his sword into my heart, my back, my gut… No matter how I died, I couldn’t find the shining door.

What challenge was this?

It would rewind to where we started.

I dropped the sword and I tried to stop him from killing me but he would end up hurting me. 

We would go back to the beginning. I used my sword to defend myself and I smacked his sword to the side. 

As soon as the sword was out of his reach. I dropped my sword and ran up to him. I used my legs to wrap around him as I flipped him.

By the time he was on the ground and struggling against my hold.

I screamed “I love you, Steve! Please! Come back to me. Don’t do this. Steve, please I love you!!!”

He stopped struggling and he looked up to me “Y/N?”

I pulled him into a kiss and I deepened it as I held his face. He responded by kissing me. 

Then I felt a stab in my gut with a dagger as I looked up to Steve “No… Steve...why?”

Steve tells me “I’m a monster. You should have known.”

I felt the time rewind back to where I stood in front of him with a sword.

I felt him reciprocate the kiss so I was going to make him realize that he loves me not hates me.

We fought again and I flipped him. I grabbed ahold of daggers and threw them away. I kissed him and whispered “Fuck me, Steve. Give me a baby. I know you want to.”

He removed his clothes and mine. 

I kissed him hard and we both were making progress.

I wanted a bed and a bed appeared. It made me smile as I pushed him towards the bed. I straddled him as I took him inch by inch. It was delicious as I rode him. 

Steve groans “Yes my little filthy whore. Ride me, you little slut.”

I felt the words he said were so vulgar and it was so wrong. 

I tried to tell him “I love you, Steve! Tell me you love me.”

Steve screams “I love Peggy! Not you!”

That shattered my heart as I kissed him to shut him up. I rode him hard but he kept calling “Peggy!” as I kept going by the time he released he reminded me “You’re not as good as Peggy. She knows how to use me well. I made love to her many times. I’ve lied to you.”

I felt hurt and I moved away from him. 

The time rewind and I’m standing before him with a sword.

Why can’t I break through this challenge? I’ve shown him love but all he does is tear my heart apart. All he wants to do is kill me. I’ve even died many times.

It’s been a day (in reality) but I can’t feel it. 

I have gone through 100 ways of trying to convince Steve that he loves me and I love him but there’s nothing that would go through with him. 

I laid there as he fucked me over and over again. Calling me Peggy, slut, and whore. 

My heart has been breaking into a thousand bits.

_________________________________

Wanda sat back and sighs “Y/N refuses to kill Steve. She’s allowing Steve to tear her apart. Her heart is breaking in pieces and I don’t know if she can get out of this loop. He called her Peggy while they had sex.”

Carol and Natasha have been in the room as they try to find a way to help me.

Everyone was outside and they knew that Steve wasn’t in the condition to hear what was happening to me inside this challenge. It was too much for him.

Natasha held Wanda’s hand and said “Y/N, kill him! You have to.”

Carol spoke up too “Y/N, he’s not worth it. Kill him. He calls you Peggy. You call him Michael.”

They knew they shouldn’t be saying these things but they had to get me to fight back.

I was refusing to do that. I knew I came to the possibility that I have to kill Steve.

Steve was standing there menacingly and said “What do you want me to do? Fuck you in the ass? Bend you over? Did you want a baby? I’ll give you one.”

I tell him “I know you’re not my Steve. You are just a fake.” 

Steve dropped his smile and he looked angry “I’m your Steve. You just don’t know what’s in my head when I see you. I love to see you in pain and when you bleed.”

I tell him “No you don’t. You live to see me happy and I know I’m going to see you again. We love one another. Now die fake Steve. I had enough of you. Thanos, fucken die!”

I swung my sword and we fought. I am convinced the man before I am Thanos and I’m going to end him.

Steve was fast and he dodged every move then I pushed forward. We fought until we both were tired but I didn’t care. 

Eventually, Steve stabbed me again.

I had to come up with a way to get him. 

I tried the next strategy and I smacked the sword out of his reach while I threw down my sword to kiss Steve hard. I knew his next strategy was the dagger. 

As he reached for it, I grabbed it and stabbed his chest as I screamed “Die Thanos!”

Steve turned into Thanos laying below me. 

The door opened and the light came through.

Challenge #8 - Kill Steve/Thanos.

Wanda, Carol, and Natasha cheer as they realize I passed the level. 

___________________________________

I walked through the next door and this time I was standing at Asgard inside the King’s chamber. I recognized the room. Michael was standing next to me. 

My tears came down as I realized what this memory was about. I was going to make love to him for the last time as he forced me to finish his death. 

I shook my head as I backed away from Michael.

I said “I can’t do this. I can’t Michael! You can’t ask me to kill you.”

Michael says “You can, baby! You have to. I’m dying anyway.”

I shook my head and said, “I can’t do this to you, Michael!”

Michael looked serious and said “But you already did Sweetie!” and it was so cold and uncaring. You always wanted to kill me so that you can be with Steve.” I was backed up to the bed. 

Michael’s face turns to Steve “Isn’t this what you wanted? This is who you want. You can kill me and be with him.”

This wasn’t a memory. This was another challenge and I had to figure out what I had to do.

I pushed him back. Michael turns back to himself and he asks “Maybe you want both of us.”

Steve appears and they both come at me.

I screamed, “Help!”

Steve and Michael were overpowering me as they teared up my clothes and tied my hands.

I yelled “No! This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.”

Michael and Steve removed their clothes. They both surrounded me and started to kiss my body parts. 

I yelled “No! Stop!!! Please stop!” It was a horrible nightmare.

_______________________________

Wanda couldn’t watch it anymore as she let go of my head. She was trying to contain herself and she updates Carol and Natasha “Michael’s death, I think Y/N had to kill him but it’s changing. Michael challenged Y/N and somehow manifested Steve. They both are… “ she was crying.

Natasha asks “What’s happening?”

Wanda held out her hands as Carol and Natasha reached for them to see.

They saw what Michael and Steve were doing to me as I helplessly cried for them to stop. 

Wanda let go as they both took turns taking me against my will.

Carol says “Thanos is a fucken monster. He took both men who she fell in love with to traumatize her.”

Natasha says “We have to remind her to kill Michael.”

They sent the message to me but I was occupied with Steve shoving his penis in my mouth while Michael fucked me from behind.

The nightmare wouldn’t end or rewind.

By the time they were done with me, I was completely ruined and crying in the bed.

I sat up on the bed as Steve looked at me smirking “Didn’t you want this? Both of us?”

I tell him “Michael is dead. You know that!”

Just then the time rewind to where I stood in front of the window looking out to the ocean. Michael came up to me. 

I didn’t want to see Steve again so I played my role. 

Michael and I made love and he blindfolded me as he placed the dagger in my hand to stab his heart. I cried as I completed the job as I told him “I love you, Michael!”

The next-door revealed itself. I sat there as I needed a break. 

I just killed Michael again and it pained me. I couldn’t allow Michael and Steve to hurt me again so I went through with Michael’s death. I can tell that my will to go on is shattering. This was too hard.

————————————-

Wanda tells the girls “She made it challenge #9 she killed Michael again. How many more? When will this stop? We are exhausted just looking in. What will happen once she comes out?”

Natasha touches Wanda’s shoulders “She will have us there for her.”

Carol says “She overcame it once, she can do it again. We will make sure she can get through it.”

Steve came and checked to see how I was doing. He knew everything that had happened. I had to kill him and it broke me. Now after killing Michael again. It was going to do damages.

He walked out and had to wrestle or do something. He couldn’t stay in the same room with me because he worried that if he spoke, it would scare me. 

He spent time sparring with Bucky, Legolas, Sam, Thor because he needed someone to kick his ass for the things he did.

———————————-

I’ve sat between the doors for the night and I didn’t want to keep moving if my heart kept getting hurt but my body was getting tired too. 

Banner was confirming “If she doesn’t wake up in 24 hours, I worry that she wouldn’t be able to make it.”

Carol tells Natasha “You need to get Steve. This is our last chance.”

Wanda tells everyone “Y/N is stuck before the door again. She lost her will to fight.”

Natasha says “I’ll be back.”

She ran in the direction of Steve.

Natasha had to break it up and she tells Steve “You need to be there. If this is the last 24 hours, she needs you.”

Steve shook his head and said “Have you not heard? All I’ve done is hurt her.” as he pinches his forehead.

Natasha had enough of his mopping so she slaps him. 

Natasha grabs a hold of him “Y/N is going through crazy memories that Thanos threw her in. Sure the memories were painful and bad but she’s gone through it and she still fucken chose you. Right now isn’t the time to mope. Are you going to let Thanos take her away? The mother of your children? The woman who fucken puts up with you? Decide now, Rogers!”

Steve fell back and he knew Natasha was right. 

Legolas walked in and said, “Nat is right.”

Bucky says “Y/N only has 24 hours left. You have to be there or you will regret it.”

Thomas runs in as he hears it. Aurora followed with Greg. They rushed to their father who completely lost his will to fight. 

Thomas asks “Is mom going to heaven dad? Please tell us.”

Aurora cries “No Thomas! Mom is strong. She always found a way! You have to save her!” She was crying.

Greg says “Daddy do something!”

Maria brought in Olivia who crawled as she said “Mama, Baba!”

Olivia looked like me and she crawled all the way to Steve.

Steve couldn’t let me die. He held Olivia and he got up “Let’s go wake up mom together.”

————————————————

Steve laid down next to me and he held me in his arms while the children laid on me.

Steve whispers “Y/N, we need you to come back. Please! I need you. I love you, sweetheart. Our children miss their mom. Olivia has been calling baba and mama. I’m so proud of her and she looks so much like you.”

Thomas cradles my head and says “Mom, we miss you. Please wake up. We missed you chasing us around the garden. Uncle Bucky has been crying and he’s very sad. Only you can cheer him up.”

Aurora says “Aunties are sad and they've been crying. Mom wakes up please.”

Greg laid on my tummy and said “Mom, get up!”

Steve watches everyone sadly try to wake me up. Olivia started to cry.

————————————-

I heard them as I slowly got up. I walked through the door and I saw the mountains, lake and beautiful sky. 

I hear Michael playing with Olivia by the banks of the water. 

This is how I imagined my life would have been if Michael was still alive. We would have lived peacefully in the mountains. No more war, enemies, or evil. 

Michael looks up and smiles at me warmly “Come! Look what Olivia just did.”

It wasn’t like the dream I had. I can see Olivia’s face. She touches me and says “mama baba!”

My tears came down and I was happy as I held them both. 

Michael and I played with Olivia until she went down for her nap. 

We were enjoying the moment together. We walked outside the house and I noticed I looked at the garden where Michael Tombstone once was but I couldn’t remember at that moment how Michael’s death was. It felt foggy looking back. I couldn’t put a finger on it.

Michael turns me around and says “She’s asleep, maybe we could…” he pulls me into a kiss bad he was moving from my cheek and neck.

It felt different. I used to crave for this moment. I wanted Michael to be alive for so long but something changed and it felt different. His kisses and touch didn’t make me feel sensual or hot inside. Something was missing.

I pushed back and said “Mike, can we fish? I promised to get Scott and Marlene some fishes.” I didn’t want to have sex with him and I felt that last statement something was wrong with it but I couldn’t put a finger on it. Wasn’t Scott dead?

Michael looked a bit angry but he smiled “Sure.”

We walked down to the lake which wasn’t far from the house. 

He got the fishing rod and net. 

Scott and Marlene flew in the air with Baby Bucky. 

It was the ideal world and moment for me. 

I was stuck in it for half a day. Not wanting to leave.

———————————

Wanda was worried as she updated everyone that this challenge was different from the rest. I was happy just being by Michae’s side. 

The children went to sleep. 

Steve sat next to me as he watched me sleep. 

Carol says “That doesn’t make sense. Those aren’t memories. They never lived with each other in the mountains especially with Olivia.”

Natasha says “Thanos wants her to break by hurting her. Everything she went through was to hate Steve.”

Loki says “That’s why she’s stuck in this reality of Michael, her, and Olivia. It’s her deepest desire to be with him.” That made Steve flinched because he knew it was true. He couldn’t bear to hear it.

Steve tried coaxing me out “Come back to me Y/N! Please! Choose me!”

Wanda says “There are only 8 hours left before her body will stay permanently like this. We don’t know how many more challenges there are.”

Everyone left Steve alone as he laid next to me crying against my head, begging for me to return. 

I was playing with Michael in the water. We had great moments together and Michae kept trying to coax me to have sex with him. 

I don’t know why I didn’t want to. 

Olivia was crying so I went to her. 

Olivia cried “mama baba!”

Michael tried to collect her but she shook her head. She didn’t like Michael.

He looked a bit angry and wanted to take her out of my arms but I stopped him “No Michael! She’s not comfortable.”

Michael raised his voice “Give her to me. I’m her father!”


	67. Choose the right reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter of this series. Thank you for your words of encouragement and comments. It was wonderful!

I didn’t know why I yelled “She thinks Steve is her father, not you! You need to be calmer with her. Give her time.”

It stopped Michael. He looked worried like I came to the realization. 

I carried Olivia out and I looked everywhere I can hear Steve say “Come back to me Y/N! Please choose me.” as I looked up into the sky.

Michael followed me and he said “Don’t go Y/N! I’m right here. We can live happily ever after. Choose me.”

I turned to him and asked “Michael, why can’t I remember how we survived the war with Hela? Why do I feel like my memories are missing?”

Michael shook his head and said “I didn’t die. We made it. We survived Hela's attack and we moved here after the war. Did you forget?”

As he explains what happened, I felt it play before me but it didn’t feel familiar to me.

I had to choose if I want to stay with Michael or I follow Steve’s voice.

Michael tells me “Aren’t you tired of going through the unknown (doors), to live through the painful memories and leave me? Knowing this is where you want to be, which is with me? You’re safe here and we can live together forever with Olivia.”

It sounded so nice because I truly didn’t want to go back where… but why was I so scared of as I looked at this Michael before me?

I held Olivia and I told him “You never held me back Michael. You made me go back to Olivia last time. My place isn’t here with you. It’s with Olivia, Thomas, Greg, Aurora and...Steve.” (His name was so hard to say each time, why was that?)

Michael yells “No it’s not Y/N!”

I looked up to Michael with tears and said “Michael, I’ve dreamt for this moment. For us to be together but… I killed you.” The memories became more clear and it wasn’t suppressed anymore.

He falters back and screams “No you didn’t.”

I reminded him “Michael, you once said ‘I never blamed you and I asked you to do the most difficult task in your life.’ that was killing you to free the dragons. Scott is dead too. He’s not alive. This is all fake. You told me ‘Don’t think of what could have been or if you could reverse time to change it. Someone had to die that night, I Was destined to be that one.’ did you forget?”

Michael cries “No! Please choose me Y/N!”

I came up to hug him “I love you so much and I’m so happy to have had you in my life. I shall cherish all our good memories but I have to get back to my real children and my husband. This isn’t my place anymore Michael.” I stepped back as I carried Olivia walking away and I saw a door that was purple. 

It gave me hope that I’m getting out for real.

Challenge #10 - realizing my place wasn’t with Michael anymore.

I walked in it hoping to wake up but instead, I’m back to where I started which was the first challenge. It was a loop all over again. I stood in front of Steve in Morgan’s kingdom. 

Steve asks “Where is your father? He cannot be hiding while his beautiful daughter dies for him.” I’m back where I started.

I had to get out but I didn’t know-how. 

Wanda came into the room one last time and she saw what it was. She tells Carol, Nat, and Steve “she walked out of it but somehow the challenge is back to number 1 facing Steve. Why is it looping around?”

Carol says “Thanos isn’t keeping his word. There’s got to be another way. Picking the right reality. How? She made all her choices and now we know there are 10 challenges.”

Nat had an idea “Maybe we are approaching it wrong. Pick the right reality. This is the reality. We need to get her out of sleep. She has to choose to wake up, not relive her memories. Thanos wanted to break her, that's why he’s looping it.”

Wanda says to Steve “Kiss her and touch her” let me check and see if it affects her as she places her hand on my head.

Steve kisses me and he follows to deepen it even though I’m not responding back. 

I was standing off with Steve again. I refused to let him touch me but then I felt something on my lips. I felt my body wanting to reciprocate. This kiss was different. It made me feel hot and bothered. Tingly down to my core. 

I looked everywhere and I didn’t care if the Steve in front of me was striking me. I ignored him as I looked for a way out.

Wanda was smiling and said “Nat, you’re right. Y/N is fighting to get out. Steve, maybe you have to do things to her. Talk to her and lead her to wake her up. She feels you!”

Natasha was smiling and said “Let’s get out ladies! Give them privacy.”

The ladies left the room. Steve realized that he had to wake me up by physically touching me.

He grabbed the necklace on the nightstand, the one Carol gave me for birth control.

Steve took off his clothes and mine as he told me “Y/N, I know you said let’s make a baby after the war but I want you to wake up to tell me that this is what you wanted. I’m not going to force you to have more kids. That decision is yours.” He placed the necklace on me as I’m fully naked. 

Steve tells me “I want you to beg me to continue. I’m going to do my best to wake you up.” He kissed me again. He kissed every inch of my body. 

I felt it in my dreams and I heard him talk as he placed the necklace on my chest. 

The necklace appeared on my chest.

I smiled and I said “Steve!” as I was glad to hear his voice and feel his touch.

~ Reminiscing the past 6 months

Everything he’s done for the past year and a half played in my head, our children, our wedding, our vows, and our beautiful memories.

I wake up to him and we both try to conquer the world together. He built the castle where our bedroom faces the beautiful lake and mountains. There’s a nice big bath that we share by the window. He’s taken me against the glass window many times since we moved here.

He kisses me every chance he gets. 

Steve conditioned me to crave for his touch and kisses. No matter what happens in our lives, we chose to love each other more each day.

I remembered that my heart blossomed for him. I was forgetting Michael and I wasn’t bothered by Max and Darcy anymore. 

We even attended Max and Darcy’s wedding together. Steve fucked me in the garden while their wedding was happening under the moonlight. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other. It felt amazing to be held by him.

We slept under the stars and moon by the mountain on a summer night outside the castle. Steve took me against the grass as he chased me in the forest. We found it erotic as he took me against the tree and down by the water.

Every time we went to the Barnes Kingdom, he would role-play how he would ruin my chastity as Princess Y/N Barnes. He took me against the stables and in the library. Let’s just say Bucky complained about our indecent acts as adults.

That’s why his touch lights me up.

~ Back to the Present

I was running in a tunnel as I felt his touches, kisses and I felt him slide down to my core as he licked me at my folds. I felt his finger enter me. 

I was losing focus because I wanted him so bad.

I whispered, “Steve, I’m coming!”

Steve whispers “Wake up and tell me what you want me to do to you. I would be happy to oblige. Tell me you want more. Demand more. I’d give it to you. Princess Y/N Barnes wake the fuck up!” He cried in my chest as he didn't feel me respond.

He kept playing with my body and he wanted me to feel an orgasm. He was going to try as he kept probing my body. 

Steve hates how I’m not responding but he keeps trying.

He sucked on my nipple causing me to groan a bit. He was happy to hear me respond.

Steve begs “Please come back to me Y/N! Please!”

He kept fingering me so hard that I felt my body was about to burst. 

I was running in the tunnel and screaming “Steve!!!”

Sure enough, my body reached the climax as my eyes flung open as I screamed “Steve!!!”

My body shook under him as he looked up at my face shocked that it took me that long to wake up. 

I held his face as I asked “Is it really you? Please tell me it’s not another challenge. I can’t do this anymore!”

Steve had tears of joy and said “Sweetheart, it’s me! You came back!”

I touched him and I pulled him into a kiss. I felt the electric tingly as I kissed him making me feel things between my legs. It was him, not fake. 

In the dream, even though I could feel the pain and him kissing me or even Michael’s kisses. It did nothing to me. I didn’t feel pleasure even though I supposedly orgasm in my dream. It wasn’t real. 

This was real. This was my Steve in my reality. 

He was lifting his hand out of my core. 

I lifted his hand as I licked his fingers. He placed it in my mouth as his eyes became dilated and darker.

I tell him “I need you, Steve.”

He moved between my legs and we continued to kiss, he squeezed my breasts as he sat up. 

I took off my necklace and threw it to the end of the bed. 

I smiled “Let’s make a baby.”

Steve stroked himself a bit as he placed it at my entrance before he pushed toward. 

I moaned so hard as he took me. He lifted my ass a bit to thrust all the way inside of me. 

My head rolled back as he took me.

I tell him “I choose you! I love you, Steve!”

Steve smiles “I can see that Sweetheart! God, if I knew I just had to make you cum, I’d done that earlier. I’m sorry!”

I tell him “Fuck me harder and really good.”

He picked up the pace and I felt free. All those painful memories were being washed away. I knew Thanos was trying to break me by reminding me of what I went through with Steve but the love I have for Steve was much stronger than before. 

Strongest than we have ever been. I’m clenching on his penis with all my life and I felt my body lit up as he pounded into me. 

I groaned as he continued to slap his balls hard against me from each penetration. 

I screamed as he pushed over the edge but he wasn’t done. He held my legs against his chest. Allowing me to feel his deep thrusts. 

Steve tells me “I’m going to make you cum so many times. This is for the heartaches that you have caused me for the past few days. Take it as your punishment sweetheart.”

I was completely giving myself to him by telling him “Yes punish me, Steve! Take me!”

He smirks “Yes princess Y/N!”

I felt his body slamming into mine at a ferocity of a sledgehammer. He was digging so deep into me that I was pretty sure I’m being split in half. 

We both were completely lost to our passion. 

He plays with my bud and flicks it every now and then causing my legs to shudder from each time he plays with it. 

I was tightening my hold against him. 

Steve groans “So fucken tight! God, you’re trying to make me cum!”

I laughed a bit “Give it to me Steve!”

He squeezes my breasts and he slaps it a bit knowing it pushes me to the edge faster!

I squeezed the pillow and bedsheet as he kept pounding me into my next climax. 

I screamed “Steve!!!”

Outside the doors, Wanda, Nat, and Carol were relieved that I woke up. Nat peeped inside and said “Holy shit! They are going at it like rabbits.”

Wanda says “I need to go find Vision. I think I can see what she plans to do to him next… it’s too much” she shook her head but she had to share it with the girls.

Wanda decided to share it with the girls by holding their hands.

Carol says “Oh my god!!! Ok, I need to find Loki! Good night ladies!”

Natasha growls “I need Bucky!!! Fuck that was hot!”

All the ladies scattered as they grew horny. They needed to find their husbands and make love to them.

I felt completely sore but Steve kept pounding into me and I was completely mushed.

I begged “Steve, I can’t! You need to finish, please! Cum for me baby!”

Steve kissed my calves and he said “No! Cum a few more times before I finish.”

I was being pushed to my limit. I shook my head and kept begging but he wouldn’t relent.

I looked at him as I wrapped my legs around him and flipped him. 

I pushed him on his back and I started to fuck him.

I gave him a wicked smile and asked “Tell me who do you love.”

I swear if he said Peggy, I would end him right here and right now. 

I would be scared if I knew I wasn’t out of Thanos's curse.

Just then Steve says “I love you, Y/N Rogers! My wife, my princess, the mother of my children, and my queen.” He was helping me move as his hips kept rising to meet mine. 

I placed my hands on his shoulders as he sat up to grab my breasts to kiss and suck my nipple.

I tell him “I love you, Steve!”

Steve held my hips and started pounding into me harder “I love you Y/N!”

I smiled down “Give me a baby!”

Steve couldn’t hold onto it any longer as he roars “Fuck!!!”

He bucked so wildly that I felt him almost break my hip for a second and we both came together. 

He fell backward onto the mattress and I fell forward onto his chest. 

My legs lost feelings to them and Steve emptied inside of me. 

Steve touched my back and he held me there as he laughed “That was super intense yet so perfect.”

I nodded and said, “That was some crazy sex.”

My tummy growled so loudly. 

I said “Oops!”

Steve rolled me onto my back as he got up right away removing himself from me. 

There’s a table of food and he brought it to me as “Eat this now. You haven’t eaten for over 4 days. We tried to feed you but it didn’t work. Eat!”

I said, “Calm down.”

I ate and drank. Steve kept me in bed and he watched me sleep.

——————————————

By the next morning, I was still weak to get off the bed. Steve kept me there to eat and sleep. 

Banner came and checked “You need to rest and make sure you eat. Your body has depleted a lot and it will take time to get back on your feet.”

I had so many visitors and everyone telling me what happened. The kids came to greet me and shared with me their updates. 

It took me the third day to get out of bed properly without assistance. 

Steve didn’t understand how I managed to flip him if I was so weak. Banner confirmed it was Adrenaline.

——————————————

Two months later… 

Everyone was at our castle as we were hosting a big party to celebrate the downfall of Hydra. We managed to clear out Thanos’ Castle and expanded further down south. We crowned Clint as the next kingdom and Thor to the neighboring Kingdom. 

We realized that we might as well expand the lands and put people we trust that had the same values to help build the world. New Laws and New Societies. 

Steve and I have dressed up again. 

He got the same blush pink wedding dress made for me as he wanted to take his beautiful time to take it apart tonight. 

I have crowned Queen Y/N Rogers in front of everyone. 

Everyone cheered for me. 

We waved at everyone and they cheered.

Nick’s baby dragon was named Anastasia (my original name). She was beautiful as she was white and turned purple when she flew. She carried some of Nick’s powers and was rebelling against Nick’s directions. It was cute to watch him lose his shit.

Wanda got pregnant after the night she rode Vision like mad after sawing my thoughts about Steve. She saved my life by staying by my side. 

Loki has been begging Carol to have more kids but she refuses. I recommended that he take her on vacations and explore the world together but he worries too much.

Meredith and Sam were expecting another and they wanted as many kids as possible.

Uncle Legolas visited our families a lot and realized that even though we were mortals, he would have to watch us grow old. He didn’t want to miss the chance again as he missed with my mother. He wanted to see us and spend some holidays with us.

Martha and Howard visited us often and soon, they became grandparents. Tony finally had kids because he wanted Hydra to be wiped out.

Banner and Betty finally decided to lay out their baby plans as well. 

Steve and I were dancing in front of everyone as he held me close.

He asks me “How is my queen feeling?”

I tell him “Very good! What about you, my king?”

He laughs “Are you still hiding it from me?”

I was confused when I asked, “Hiding what?”

He smirks “You’re pregnant.”


	68. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

Steve said, “You’re pregnant.”

I asked “What? No, I’m not.”

Steve asks “Physician William said someone is.”

I laughed “It’s Wanda. Not me.”

Steve screams out “Congrats Wanda and vision!”

I covered his mouth too late.

Wanda tells “Y/N!”

I tell Steve “She’s not ready to tell everyone yet.”

Steve yells “My apologies! I didn’t know!”

We hear vision trying to pull Wanda back from kicking Rogers's ass. 

I cringed and laughed with Steve as we burst my best friend's bubble. 

Steve tells me “We are going on our honeymoon tomorrow.” 

I said “Finally! I feel bad leaving the kids.”

Steve says “Don’t worry! Bucky is following his promises to take care of the kids while we are gone.”

Is it just me or Steve got more handsome? He’s been asking me to shave him once a week because he liked to watch my eyes shine as I looked at him. 

He knew that it did things to me. 

I was blushing every time he kissed me where it’s not that appropriate. I get scared or get caught. Even until now, he loves that he could make me blush.

The other day, he purposely dropped a toy near my foot. He picked it up and slid my skirt upwards to kiss my calf and my knees. I felt like I almost wobbled. Then he would drop the skirt just to get up slowly purposely kissing right above my breast and my neck. 

The man was finding my weaknesses and exploring them. 

Right now he’s looking at me like I’m some dessert that he would like to devour this very second. I was biting my lower lip as I was nervous. He could read me like a book. He was dancing us slowly away from the crowd. 

He pulled me towards the throne room. Directed the guards to leave us alone in the throne room.

Steve remembered all the challenges I had to overcome during the curse so he spent time figuring out how I could get over them by creating new memories. 

Steve placed me on his throne. 

I looked up to him and asked “What’s happening?”

Steve reminded me “Remember the night I met you.”

I felt like my breathing stopped. What did he want to do? I was scared and he could see it. 

Steve says “We are in the throne room but this time, I want to make it up to you. Let’s create new memories.”

I whispered “How?”

Steve asks “Do you trust me?” I nodded as I gulped.

I was sitting on the throne when he spread my legs out and made me lean back. He went under my dress and he was greeted with no undergarments.

Steve looked at me and was shocked “My my, my queen is quite cheeky. She didn’t even wear anything underneath.”

I smiled at him “I didn’t think my king wanted extra layers.”

He opened me wide as he licked me before telling me “Good choice Y/N.” he was on his knees.

Steve reminds me “I don’t knee down for anyone but you!”

He was so good as his mouth covered my opening and his tongue moved inside of me. He lapped and played with my bud using his fingers. 

I felt like pushing him back.

Steve sternly says “Sit back my queen and watch me take you apart with my tongue, finger, and lips.”

I did and I was moaning as he was so good. Soon enough I felt the waves crash inside me and he felt it. I trembled as I reached my peak. 

He slowly got up, removing his pants, and pulled me up. 

As he sat down as he told me “Now it’s time that I show my appreciation for my queen.”

He impaled me causing me to roll my head back. It was so good. He reached for my breasts and untied the strings to remove the top part of my dress. Once it loosens, he grabbed my breasts out of their place.

I kissed his lips and tasted myself off him. He kept moving my hips as he told me “I’ll work harder to get you pregnant again.”

I held into his neck as he took me apart at the throne.

Steve speaks dirty “I’d love for everyone to witness what you do to me. You make me feel so good.”

I kissed him hard and said “Shut up! Just fuck me!”

Steve loved it when I’m sex-crazed. Once he got me close and mad, the sex was so good. 

I started to move my hips fast and I wouldn’t stop until I reached my orgasm. Steve stops me and he says “Beg for it”

I shook “No!”

Steve says “Beg” as he holds my hips.

I tell him “You’re such a …” he slams deep inside of me and pulls out to do it again causing me to lose my thoughts.

Steve whispers “All you gotta do is beg and I’ll make it worthwhile”

I tell him “hate you!” Knowing how stubborn I am, I wasn’t going to give in easily.

He kept slamming in and out of me until I begged “Steve, please! I need you to let me cum. I’ll do anything with you.”

He turned me around and spread my legs wide as he impaled me again. This time he tells me “Picture everyone is standing below as they watch me take you like this.”

I leaned back into him as I let him control everything. I was losing it.

Steve tells me “Lean back my queen. I’m going to take you over the edge.” He did and I was exhausted from cumming twice and yet he wouldn’t finish.

I whined “Steve, I’m done.”

He laughed as I went limp so he placed his hand down my bud and he kept playing with it. I groaned because it caused me to squeeze tighter around him. 

Steve whispers “I’m not done Y/N! You know your role as queen.” He got up and placed me back on the throne on my fours. He slammed harder into me causing the chair to move slightly. 

I shook my head “Oh god!”

He laughed “God can’t save you from me, sweetheart! I’m taking you to see stars!”

He kept going as he slams inside of me as he tells me “look how well you take me, you were made for me.”  
Steve knew talking dirty to me was going to push me. 

Steve reminds me “You know the safe word! Use it if it’s too much.”

My safe word was “Bucky”.

I tell him “Too much Steve. Please cum… I can’t do this anymore.”

Steve screams “One more my queen!” He kept pounding me knowing that I was close. 

I felt like I was ready to combust. 

Steve tells me “cum for me!”

I said “Yes master!” He knew I was done when I called him that.

He picked up the pace and we both screamed as he rutted inside of me coating my walls with his hot semen. 

Steve held me as I placed my legs down to cover myself as I sat on his lap. 

He held me down “Y/N, don’t leave yet”

I tapped his leg and said “Bucky!” It might have been a little louder than normal.

He let go of me right away. 

Just then the door opens, Steve fumbles to grab his pants to cover his groin. I turned around to fix my breasts back inside my dress.

Bucky asks “Did you call for me?” As he walks in.

He noticed how Steve was fixing his pants and I had my back against him as I managed to fix my top but my hair is messy.

Bucky can smell our sex odor and screams “Seriously, did you scream my name during sex?”

I shook my head and said, “No! Bucky is my safe word.” As my face turned red.

Natasha bursts out laughing as she comes in and says “I told you these two found a place to hump like rabbits.”

Steve got up and asked, “You guys need us?”

Bucky was angry and glaring at Steve “We were looking for you guys. Time for your speech.”

I needed to get out of the room to redo my hair and clean between my legs. 

I said “I’m sorry! I'll freshen up.” Natasha followed me as she laughed her head off.

Steve tried to walk down as nothing happened but Bucky sticks out his hand “That’s my sister!”

Steve says “she’s my wife.”

Bucky has his face close up to Steve as he says “You need to be more respectful to Y/N! She’s not some common whore.”

Steve says “that’s funny Bucky” as he dusts Bucky’s shoulder “I recalled you and Natasha humping on the same throne not too long ago.”

Bucky’s face changes instantly as he wraps an arm around Steve “come here, you dog!” As he messes Steve’s hair, “You need to stop jumping her in public areas.”

Steve sighs “She’s not pregnant yet. I’m trying.”

Bucky sighs and says “You knew the chances are low. Don’t be too hard on yourself. Go with the flow. Maybe you should talk to Banner while he’s here.”

They both were walking and the idea of talking to Banner made sense.

Steve pats Bucky’s chest and says “You’re a genius!” As he rushes to walk to find Banner.

Meanwhile, I headed back to my room to change. The dress was kind of ruined because Steve wasn’t exactly gentle and now I gotta clean the liquids between my legs.

Natasha teases “He’s not giving you a break?”

I laughed and said “No! He thought I was pregnant.”

Natasha says “Are you sure you’re not?”

I cleaned myself and took off the dress while I sighed “No I’m not. Had my days not too long ago.”

Natasha says “hopefully a honeymoon baby!”

Once I got out, she helped me get into a gown that was brought to me by Carol, an Asgardian dress that doesn’t leave much to the imagination. It was deep v open back and in the front. 

Natasha made sure I was going to wear this so I can give Steve blue balls all night. At the top, there are strings to keep my straps together so it doesn’t slip off. The color was blue, Steve’s favorite.

Natasha laughs “I can’t wait to see Rogers go nuts.”

I smiled as I said, “You, Carol, and Wanda are great designers.”

Natasha says “We are planning to start a line of clothing soon. ‘Exotic dresses’ hehe”

We both were walking out as we headed out to see Steve make his speech. 

Steve got up to the podium “Hi everyone, family, friends, and great allies to the Rogers’s kingdom, tonight we all are here because we believe in fairness and building a new world where we aren’t held down by tyrants, cheats and liars. We united together to take out Hydra and it took many years in the process to do so with sacrifices. There’s been fallen soldiers, friends, and families but it wasn’t all in vain. Thank you for those who aren’t here and those who are. Please raise your glasses for freedom and justice. May we continue to work hard together and continue to make history. Pat yourselves on your back because we did it!”

I stood before him as he drank the ale but his eyes were wide and it changed. I spun to walk back to my chair. His mouth was open as he watched me walk to the chair next to his. 

Nat, Carol, Meredith, and Wanda all winked at each other as they watched Steve stare after me while I took my place next to his. 

I wasn’t wearing my tiara. I had my hairdo up with a nice matching blue hair brooch that looked like flowers and petals on my hair. 

Steve loved blue and I knew I was making him hard. 

I had a smile as I turned to him. 

Steve whispers “Y/N, what are you wearing? I can see the shape of your breasts just this side looking at you.”

I said, “For your eyes only of course.”

Steve grits “People can see what is mine!”

I tell him “Guess we should leave soon for our honeymoon.”

He looked a little upset as he said “Let’s go now. I can’t have you walking around this.”

I was surprised that he got upset. 

Steve turns to Bucky who was shocked that I wore this dress “I’m leaving now! You take over!”

Steve stood up and said “Guys, Y/N and I would like to retire for our chambers. I’ve drunk too much and my wife will take care of me. Excuse us. Enjoy your night.” As he takes me for a spin.

I told him “Maybe you should head back first. I’d like to stay for a bit” just purposely to upset him more. 

Steve’s eyebrow raised as he saw me challenging him.

Tony whistles “Go Y/N!”

Steve then grabs my legs as I flopped on his back over his shoulders. 

He picked me up like some caveman and walked out of the hall. Everyone cheered and laughed.

Wanda tells Carol “Oh god! Shouldn’t have made it too revealing.”

Carol says “It worked. Based on our calculation, tonight should work.”

Natasha says “they both needed this.”

Meredith says “Should we take bets on how long it takes to get them to get pregnant?”

They started to place their bets. 

Steve huffed as he walked with me on his back.

I was laughing and he kept slapping my butt.

Steve says “How could you Y/N?”

I raised my head while leaning on his back “What crime did I commit?”

Each slap was making me wetter. 

Steve says “This is worst than your nightgowns”

I laughed “No it’s not! This one is blue! Your favorite! Can you let me down?”

He slapped my butt again and said “No!”

I slapped his ass hard and that’s when he stopped walking.

I grabbed a hold of his shirt and I swung over doing a flip and landed behind him.

Steve turned and it looked like he was fuming. I started to run. 

He screams “No! You didn’t!”

We were near the gardens so I knew I had a chance to outrun him. 

Steve started to run after me as I tried to make it for the big pillars. 

As soon as I made it around the pillars, I knew I could lose him. He hated it because I can be pretty sneaky. 

Steve says “Come out Y/N. I’m going to spank you so hard.”

I tell him “Not if I spank you first!”

Steve loved it when I fought back but this time he decided to trick me.

He pretends to fall “What the… Owwww”

I rushed to his side right away and asked “What happened?”

He laid on the ground as he held his knee.

I checked no blood or anything but I noticed his devious eyes and it was already too late. His arms engulfed me and said, “Got ya!”

I hit his chest and said, “don’t ever do that Steve!” 

He knew he was hitting a hard spot for me. I told him about the 10 challenges and one of them I was forced to kill him. Watching him get hurt, pained me. I’m scared to lose him.

He pulled me into a hug knowing it angered me. 

I tell him “don’t touch me!”

He said “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have joked about an injury! You were too fast for me. It’s the elf’s many talents.”

I rolled my eyes and said, “I’m still mortal.”

He reached for my face “I’m glad you are growing old with me because you’re so beautiful and young-looking already!” He made me smile.

I tell him “You sweet old man!” 

He kisses me to try to make it up. 

We laid down on the grass and looked up in the sky. 

Steve held my hand and said “Thanks for choosing me. I don’t know what I have done to deserve you. After everything that has happened…”

I turned to him “Steve, I love you. You’re a wonderful person given everything you have been through. You’re not evil. You’re capable of love and loving others even if they aren’t your blood. Olivia did say baba first. She loves you so much.”

I moved towards him and laid on his chest. 

Steve touched my hair and shoulders as he sighs “Sweetheart, I love you too. I thought I was going to lose you to Michael again.”

I told him “I thought I was going to choose him too but for some reason, Olivia didn’t call him baba in my dream. Deep down, I knew this was fake. I had to get out. I told Michael, I needed to get back to Greg, Thomas, Aurora, Olivia and Steve. It wasn’t about me anymore. That’s when I found out, I finally moved on.”

He held me tightly and said, “I should thank the kids.” Because he didn’t think I would fully choose him.

I held up my hand where he could see my ring. The one he had given me for our wedding. He placed his hand up as well. 

I tell him “I love you, Steve! It hurt to relive those moments but I realized the pain you went through to be there as well. I faked Princess Meredith, your enemy’s daughter. You lost your entire family so you were only acting in anger. You thought I betrayed you for Rumlow so you hurt me back but I saw the pain behind those deep blue eyes. Peggy destroyed us and I thought you were to blame because of the way you reacted. I realized we both were misled and misunderstood, it led to resentment. You did your best to save me. I never gave you a chance to make it up to me. I hid under a new identity while you lived in regrets for 5 years. I grieved for Michael, you opened your arms and heart to wait for me. I was touched by your actions, words and understanding. You are my friend, my best friend, my soul mate and most importantly, someone I want to spend the rest of my life with and have kids with. You’re my everything now Steve.”

I squeezed him as I hugged him.

Steve looked at me as we locked eyes “That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.”

I tell him “You deserve happiness and love, that’s why you’re surrounded by children, families, great friends, and allies.”

He hovered over my lips as our noses touched. We looked at each other before we started to lean in for a kiss. I held onto his bicep as he deepened the kiss causing me to think of inappropriate things with him. He kissed my cheeks and down my throat but I held his face “Steve, not here.”

Steve wanted it to be here as he says “No one is here!” As he continued to kiss over my chest causing me to moan.

I tell him “You already defiled me in the throne room.”

Steve laughed as he continued to move my strap to the side a bit for him to suck on my nipple.

I whispered, “You’ve made it your mission to take me in most rooms of this castle.” Then he moves to the next nipple causing me to shudder.

He wasn’t going to back down as I felt him lift my skirt. I could feel the breeze on my legs. 

Steve whispers “what were you expecting when I saw you in this dress?”

I answered, “Are you blaming on what I’m wearing?”

Steve looks at me and says “This dress is my trigger. It’s the same as you shaving me and you would jump at me.”

I say “Touché”

We resumed kissing but Steve had other plans. He reached my core. I wasn’t wearing underpants for him. 

He dips his fingers inside of me but then I moved his hand. 

I whispered, “I still have a bit of you in me since the last time.” So he can just enter me now. 

Steve was eager as he removed his pants and he rushed to thrust into me causing me to shudder a bit. 

The stretch was wonderful as he slid deep inside of me. 

It was so scandalous that Steve Rogers is taking me under the stars in the garden. 

I looked at him as he thrusts slowly inside of me. There was nothing to reach for as I pulled on his shirt to grab him into a kiss. I sat up as I bounced on his dick. 

I hung onto his shoulders while he controlled my hips. 

Steve tells me “You look so beautiful. The dress looked amazing on you but for my eyes only. Please, wife!”

I smiled “thank you! Fine!” Right now I wasn’t caring about that. I was chasing my finish and he knew it. I was incoherent.

Steve loved it when I couldn’t think during sex. He enjoyed watching me have desires and lust. 

I tell him “Take off your shirt”

He does exactly that knowing I loved his chest and abs. It looks amazing as he continues to grind his hips into me.

I purred “All mine!”

Steve loved it when I was possessive and jealous. The other day, one visitor named Connie was bashing their eyelashes at Steve trying to take his attention while he was entertaining the guests at the new castle. I saw it all and soon enough I told the girl to wipe her inappropriate thoughts while I got him alone in his study room and I climbed him. I kept telling him not to cum unless I said so for being too handsome.

He loved it.

I rolled back my head and I told him “Steve, I’m cumming! Fack! Baby, cum with me please!”

He couldn’t help himself as we both burst together. 

He whispers “You’re all mine.” As he wraps around me pulling me close.

I was now a puddle in his arms and he knew that happens after sex.

He sighs “Bed now!” As I dozing off.

As soon as we got into our chambers, he helped me remove my clothes. I helped remove him as we both got onto the bed. 

I naturally went into his arms and slept. 

Steve tells me “Goodnight sweetheart”

I went to sleep as he watched me. Never in his life was he so scared until I came along. The day he met me, it’s been a whirlwind of events after another. There are still enemies at large but we are more united and monitoring for risks. He’s doing his best to keep us all safe. 

Soon sleep claims him.

Both Steve and Y/N live happily ever after.


	69. Epilogue

Epilogue

5 years later…

Thomas, Stephen, James, was running with Greg hiding behind the wall. 

Aurora, Olivia, Anna, Anastasia, and Sarah were running hiding on the other wall. 

I was helping the girls make their snowballs.

Steve and I were blessed with another daughter, we named her Sarah after Steve’s mom.

Right now we are all playing snowball fight. It’s boys vs. girls. 

Bucky, Steve, Nick are over there. We have strong big snow walls but whoever gets hit, will be eliminated (well not the kids, just adults).

Natasha is super competitive and she is not losing. She would throw me out to the enemies just to take them out. Marlene cannot be relied on. She’s pregnant again and she’s sitting on the chair sipping on her milk. Nick commanded her to sit in one place or else he’s going to lock her up. We told her to distract Nick if he gets close.

Darcy ran to us with her daughter, Lily, and said “we are in!” That means Max was around too.

Aurora tells us the game plan and what Thomas and her brothers will do. We laughed because she looks like Mini Steve and she is going to lead one day. I’m so proud of her that I wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying.

Aurora gave me a deadpanned look and said “Mom, you’re not paying attention again. You’re daydreaming. Come on! I want to win!”

God, I was so proud of her. 

My job was to take out Bucky because he and I are fast and sneaky. It wasn’t hard when one of his kids screamed “help!”

Bucky would stick his head out just to check. I was already on the move.

Steve would tell him “It’s a trap! Don’t fall for it. They always use that strategy!”

Bucky says “I can’t help it! Anna is my daughter and if she gets hurt, it’ll break me.”

Steve says “Run! Y/N is coming for you.”

Bucky starts to move and says “fuck!”

I jumped over the wall and threw a snowball at Bucky in the back.

I just realized that Steve was there waiting for me. He knew I was going to attack and that’s when snowballs were flying. I started to run and I was jumping over the snow walls and somehow I rolled onto Max.

We both tumbled and rolled and then he was on top of me. 

Max looked down at me and sometimes I saw Michael.

I huffed “Well hello Max.”

Steve ran up to us and he saw Max on top of me. It didn’t make him happy as he roared “Max, get off my wife!”

I rolled a snowball as I got up and threw it at Steve’s chest.

My devious smile was up and Steve’s eyes turned dark as Max ran off to hide while the kids attacked him.

Steve and I had a standoff.

I reminded him “You’re supposed to die… go sit next to Bucky.”

Steve says “No, you little…”

Aurora threw one in his face and screamed “Dad, you’re dead. Follow the rules or you will get more of this! Go, auntie!”

Natasha was rushing over and throwing at Nick and Max taking them out.

I burst out laughing and ran back to my fort.

Let’s just say the girls won this round.

After the big snowball fight, the help took our kids in for their baths and hot coco. 

Steve wrapped his arm around my waist as he dragged me back to our chambers. We got undressed and stepped into the nice hot bath.

He cornered me in the bath and wouldn’t let me leave.

Steve says “I saw that between you and Max.”

I huffed “I rolled on him.”

Steve was jealous and he said, “Are you sure?”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said “I love you, Steve! I choose you!”

He was stern “Good! It’s nice to hear it once in a while!”

I rolled my eyes and said “You hear it every day! Come here and let me show you.”

We kissed and made love in the bath as he needed a reminder that I’m his and he’s mine.


End file.
